


Straya 801– Planet of Total Madness

by orangecaramel05



Category: 3racha - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHAS are the only human, Alternate Universe — Planet Straya, Angst, Avatar AU kind of I guess??, Bioluminescent Nature, Fluff, Hurt & Confort, I Love this fic like my baby, Language Barriers at first, M/M, More tags to be added, Proud mama, Rated For Violence, Skinship, Staring, Stray is a species in my fic, We Love Nature, Yes I put Bang Yedam because Jeongin doesn’t deserve to be alone, and they are scientists, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 166,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecaramel05/pseuds/orangecaramel05
Summary: 'Welcome on Straya 801.'The first time they heard these words, they were kids. Now, they are Stray kids.---Centuries ago, scientists found a new solar system in the universe. Within it was a little unknown planet similiar to Earth. It was now known as Straya 801. There, peaceful beings live in harmony with nature. Scientists called them Strays.Wanting to learn more about the species, scientists organized the 'Second Straya 801 Expedition'.JYP M trained various units, teaching them how to behave and respect Strays and their planet. Among them was a team called 3RACHA, thee of the youngests and most promising scientists of their generation.Composed of Changbin, Chan and Jisung, this unit would finally see another world and find out more about its species. But what they didn't expect was to find way much more than that...ORChangbin stumbling upon a curious (beautiful) Stray who is too clingy for his dark self's liking.Chan almost getting killed by a Stray in less than 1h (a record in JYP's registers).Jisung having a door slammed at his face by a Stray after a first (failed) conversation attempt.





	1. Teaser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Cross-posted on Wattpad) Enjoy the teaser~

Teaser:

 

‘Chan… will you really love me ? Forever ?’  
‘...I..’  
Chan’s eyes widen, clearly taken aback. He hadn’t expect for the older boy to bring up this question. Seeing his lack of reaction, the boy smiled and patted Chan’s shoulder gently. ‘You are not meant to stay here. If you were, you would already know. You must go back.’  
‘Woojin, I-’  
The boy cut him with a smile. But his eyes held a sorrow that Chan had dreaded to see graze the boy’s features.  
‘Please. Go. Go back, they’ll need you.’, he pleaded quietly, his voice slightly trembling, but still strong.  
Woojin looked at Chan and tried to offer him his most convincing smile. As much as he wanted for the boy to stay here with him on Straya, he knew he wasn’t meant for the human. He knew he had to get back on Earth and live a new life, meet someone and perhaps have kids. He knew the human belonged soewhere, but that somewhere was just not here. Not with him. So he smiled and hoped it held his convictions.  
But Chan could see the quiver of his mouth, and the veil of sadness over his eyes. And for two wole seconds he thought about going back on Earth. Back to his family. Leaving the Strayan boys. Leaving him.  
And his heart clenched.  
A snowflake fell on his nose. Its coldness reminded him of how he felt during these two seconds at the prospect of leaving the boy in front of him.  
So he raised a brow, and with a gaze and a mind more set than ever, looked straight at the boy.  
‘And you ?’, he paused, watching Woojin opening and closing his mouth. Before the boy could say something, he went on, ‘What about you ? Won’t you need me too ?’

~

Seungmin knew his voice was echoing in the whole perimeter. And he liked that. At this hour of the night, no one would be here to witness him. The only things that would hear him were flowers, greenery and animals. No Strays in sight.  
So he leaned back in the lake’s holographic water, letting his whole body get soaked in it. Closing his eyes, he was unable to witness the change on his skin, white little shiny dots appearing on it, glowing dully underwater. It was a sight to be seen.

And it was seen.

Softly and carefully, a boy that was lurking in the dark slowly aproached him. The said boy leaned against a tree trunk silently, keeping guard for him. He knew his whole being would stop anyone from approaching Seungmin, and he wouldn’t have any other way. His friend was by no mean fragile or weak, but he knew that when the boy is singing he gets easily distracted. And that means he could be taken by surprise by ennemies or dirty sly Yeshihk. So he’d rather stay here discretly, than let Seungmin alone during his bathing time. The boy didn’t even kniow he was there anyways.  
He watched the boy silently, hidden in the shadow of the night. No matter what, he’ll protect the boy. So he leaned against the tree trunk and waited patiently, listening diligently to the boy’s singing.

Suddenly a chuckle echoed in the air, breaking his reverie. He looked around warily before he realised who the source of this sound was.

‘Hyunjin-ah, are you gonna stay here forever ? Might as well join me.’  
Hyunjin’s eyes widdened, and out of habit he played with his tongue piercing, flustered by the fact that he was caught.  
‘How did you-’, he stammered, still shocked.  
The boy chuckled once more. ‘You do know that you’re not discreet, right ? You literally growl at every passing animals.’  
.  
.  
.

‘Oh.’

~

Suddenly, the boy was over him, and Yedam let out a pained grunt. He felt muddy coper sand rise around their lying bodies and cough a bit. Then he became aware of the situation they were in, and he looked up to the smirking boy straddling him, with amused eyes. The said boy had his right elbow set next to his head, supporting his weight. His right hand was holding his own, pressed on the muddy ground on the other side of his head, their fingers intertwined.  
Yedam own free hand had found its way on the boy’s hip along the way, and he watched as he leaned down, their faces growing a few centimeters closer. Yedam bit back a playfull smile and squeezed the boy’s hand.

‘Well, well Jeongin, seems like you caught me this time.’, he chimed playfully.  
Jeongin laughed lightly, his black curly hair wet from the tropical drizzle flowing down on them, and Yedam looked at him fondly. He had always knew Jeongin was the one. And now more than ever, he was sure of it.  
The boy’s nails pressing on the back of his hand brought him out of his reverie, and he found the older smirking at him.  
‘Well, well Yedamie, seems like our roles finally reversed after all this time.’

Yedam let out a playfull soundless laugh. His hand gripped Jeongin’s hip harder and his feet dug in the mud. He watched as Jeongin eyes suddenly widdened in realisation, and smirked at the boy. God he loved the boy.

‘Not for long.’, he muttered, before flipping them over in a swift move.

~

Jisung noticed something from the corner of his eyes and turned around in Minho’s hold. He felt the wind blow sand around them and almost slipped because of the green turquoise water under his feet, but Minho gripped his shoulders firmly. Steadying himself, he grasped Minho’s hips and starred at them.  
Usually, Jisung would have been flustered by the man’s deep gaze, but today he was to focused and intrigued by what he was staring at.  
Minho’s right hip had black ink smeared all over, intricate lines poking out from his pants’ edges, swirling and intertwining in a shape the human boy could not really figure out.  
Intrigued by it, he rubbed his thumbs along the swirls of ink on the boy’s hip and followed the pattern with the edge of his digit.  
Suddenly, a hand brushed his jaw and long fingers raised it slightly, cutting him from his daydream. Meeting Minho’s gaze Jisung felt himself blush and his breath hitched. Minho’s gaze always had this effect on him.  
The Stray tilted his head and chuckled lightly at him.  
‘Do you like it?’, the taller asked amused.  
‘I don’t know. I can’t see it well.’  
‘It was made by a special someone.’, the boy provided, watching as Jisung movements came to a stop.  
Jisung didn’t know why he was feeling suddenly down. It is just this.. ‘special someone’, he doesn’t like it very much. He felt stupid, Minho is just a friend and he has the right to have someone like that. Jisung shouldn’t let his emotions run wild.  
Gulping, he lowered his eyes and started to remove his fingers from the boy’s hips.  
‘Oh, I see. It must be very intimate, sorry for touching it-’, he started, but was cut of by a low chuckle. A hand grabbed his wrist before he could fully remove his fingers from the Stray’s warm bare skin.  
‘Jisung. Don’t be like that-’  
‘I’m not being anyth-’  
‘Yes you are. Now listen to me will you? This Special Someone is Jeongin.’  
Jisung huffed. ‘Yeah great- wait what? You said Jeongin? As in your little brother?’, he shrieked, blushing because of how stupid he feels at the moment.  
He was jealous for nothing. A finger poked his right cheek and he lifted his gaze to meet Minho’s one. The boy was smiling, clearly amused by his reactions.  
‘Feeling better now? Can we resume, or do you plan on pouting the whole day?’, the Stray teased him, a small smirk on his lips as he lowered his right arm on the small of the human’s bare back to keep him from fleeing.  
‘Oh shut up.’, the younger huffed, rolling his eyes and punching the Stray’s bare torso to free himself from his grasp, to no avail.  
Instead Minho only smirked wider and held him closer.

~

Changbin reached out tentatively in front of him, the trembling Stray curled up on itself shivering and hissing more the more he approached.  
‘Lix, please. Don’t push me away...’, he muttered, his fingers reaching closer to the branch where the boy was crouched.  
At the mention of his name, the younger raised his puffy eyes from his arm and settled his gaze on the human in front of him. At the sight, Changbin felt his heart break. How could someone so beautiful be reduce to such a state? Who would be so cruel as to do that?  
With the shine of the astre lightning Straya 801 in the dark night, Felix exposed skin started to let its glowing white moles shine duly. Being only half Stray, Felix hadn’t much glowing spots on his skin. But the few he had was enough to mesmerize the human in front of him. Every time he sees them it never fails to reduce him to silence.  
Staring at the boy, his eyes caught the one under his trembling jaw and that made him clench his own. It reminded him of why he searched for the boy at first.  
So he settled back his gaze on the trembling Stray and looked at his warm hazelnut-golden shiny eyes in the night — another nightly gift from Mother Nature — and extended his long fingers once more. He saw the boy shift and stopped.  
‘Lix... don’t be afraid. Not of me, please.’, he softly pleaded, and watched as the boy gaze seemed to shift on his extended hand. Taking it as a signal, he slowly took a step closer to the Stray.  
‘You know me. You trust me.’, he said carefully as he watched the boy eyes well up again and his arm extend slowly.  
Seeing this, he bit back a sob and focused on the task at hand. Changbin breath in deeply. He knew that for once, just this once he had to let go of his shield and show the boy what he means to him.  
‘Felix, please. I need you in my arms now.’, he whispered in the silent night and he heard Felix breath hitch in shock.  
He looked up to the boy and felt his fingers brush against his own. Without wasting anytime, Changbin grabbed onto his hand and pulled the boy forward into his arms.  
Felix jumped off of his tree branch and threw his sobbing self around the human. His legs wrapped themselves around the boy’s waist, the later supporting him with one arm under his butt. The Stray’s arms found themselves around the elder’s shoulder, gripping his shirt with strong but trembling fingers, face buried in his neck while he sobbed his heart out.  
Changbin free hand found itself gripping the boy’s back head and pressing it strongly into his neck. He sighed deeply in relief and buried his head in the crook of Felix’s neck, sometimes rubbing up and down his nose along the shell of his left ear and neckline to sooth the hysterical boy. He was so relieved that the younger had let him in for he couldn’t stand to watch him hurt.  
Hearing the boy’s whimpers, he held him closer to himself and felt the boy grip his shirt tighter.  
‘Shhhh Lix, I’m here.’, he muttered comfortingly. ‘No one will ever talk to you like that I swear. No one will.’  
Tightening his hold he growled in the dark of the night and Felix relaxed in his embrace. He shifted the boy in his arms and brushed the shell of Felix’s ear with his lips, kissing it softly, almost as if simply brushing it.  
‘I won’t let them. You are not different, a shame for the Clan or whatever. You are unique and beautiful Felix. You are no disgrace. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise. Cause I fucking won’t stand it.’

~~~> To be continued.


	2. Prologue: A Deadly-Friendly Encounter...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3RACHAS finally reached Straya 801...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> Here is the prologue! It is not proofread sorry, but I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> \--
> 
> (Cross-posted on Wattpad)

‘To all units aboard ship ‘Hellevator’ : Arrival on Straya 801 estimated in 5 minutes. Put on your gear and get ready to land. A squad will be waiting for you down there and will be escorting you safely to the basement. I expect to see you all in a while. Have a safe landing.’

The voice died down and Changbin slumped down in his seat. Hearing their boss little speech reminded him that his goal was awaiting for him, just a few miles away. He had trained under JYP Nation for as long as he can remember, with two other boys. Together they formed a unit called 3RACHA, and Changbin knew they were one of the most promising team in this agency. Changbin found two best friends in this team, a family even. He knew that together they would change the world one way or another, but at the same time he always felt like something was missing. He felt like he – they needed something more to achieve this change. And going to Straya 801 would bring them an answer, that he was sure of.

It’s always been their dream to see the infamous Straya with their bare eyes, to see what really lies down there. But they never thought it would really happen. And yet, with their hard work, here they were.

Releasing a shaky breath, he raised his eyes from his laps. He was met with the sight of everyone getting ready and running around the ship. Having been ready for 1 hour already, he decided that resting for one more minute wouldn’t hurt.  
But it was cut short by a cough next to him.

‘You’re alright mate ?’, he heard a familiar voice say, a warm hand patting his shoulder. Without opening his eyes he nodded and grunted.

‘Yeah, I’m just… a little bit anxious. I can’t believe we are finally going there Chan.’, he admitted, relaxing against his friend’s hold.

Chan let out a low chuckle and sat next to him. ‘Yeah me neither.’, he told the boy and patted his shoulder.

He allowed the boy to remove his hand, laughing, clearly amused by his friend ‘no skinship thanks’ trademark frown.  
Chan, or Chris, had known Changbin his whole life, the two boys being neighbors before they enrolled in JYP N. Then, he decided that they would make a great team together, so they became one. Chan being a good leader, always took care of the boy and looked after him like an older brother would. Changbin was his family, and his best friend. Along with their third member, they were unbreakable, and everyone knew that.

Speaking of the devil, their third member plopped down on the ground in front of them, stretching and yawning.

‘Yah Bang Chan, you useless leader, why didn’t you wake me up?’

‘I did. Three times. You were just too lazy to get your heavy ass of the bed mat mate.’, Chan smirked in victory, Changbin laughing at their youngest member’s incredulous face.

‘You’re kidding me right? Next time try harder Chris! What if you’d let me sleep and I didn’t woke up on time and the ship went back on Earth huh?’

This time it was Changbin’s turn to smirk at the boy. He stretched and opened his eyes; looking at the fuming kid sitting on the cold hard floor of their ship.

‘Oh don’t worry, your heavy ass snoring would have alerted anyone that you were still in the ship.’, he teased the boy, watching as his face reddened even more.

But then he realized he probably shouldn’t have talked because one, Jisung kicked his leg and that hurted very much thank you, and second, the boy started laughing evilly.

‘Oh yeah? Wanna talk about being loud at night Seo Chang Binie binie~?’, he whispered to his friend, leaning closer, ready to imitate him at any moment.

‘Omg Ji, please don’t.’, Chan pleaded, his eyes welled up from tears of laughter.

But Jisung didn’t listen.

The boy opened his mouth, and let out a high pitched voice. ‘Oh Gyu, no please don’t leave me~ I’m sorry I eat all the pudding, I swear I’ll be bet-’. Chanbin’s right hand clasped his mouth, the left one being too busy chocking the life out of his friend, his face beat red and gaze furious.

‘You are dead Han Jisung.’, he threatened the boy, the later flapping his arms in an attempt to free himself and seek help from their leader.

Chan on the other hand was too busy laughing to acknowledge the chocking boy’s pleas.

–

‘Welcome on Straya 801.’, they heard their boss’ voice say as soon as they set their feet on Straya’s ground.

Squinting their eyes, the boys coughed because of the dust flying around them due to the ship landing. Realizing he would not be able to see before a moment, Chan tried to breath in the fresh air. After two months on a ship, breathing fresh air was something he greatly missed.

At his first attempt, his nose twitched because of the particles of dust tickling his nostrils. But he released a heavy breath once the first real fragrance reached it. A wave of fresh muddy earth scent and unknown fruity like flower perfume penetrated his nose. He inhaled shakily.  
This was like taking his first breath, Chan felt like he was reborn and discovering a whole new world and its array of new sensations.

Slowly, he felt something prickling the bare skin of his neck and face. It was something dull and somehow... warm? Realizing it was the warmth of Glow, Straya’s own Sun, he exhaled a heavy breath. He had dreamed of feeling it against his skin for so long, he could not believe it was happening.

Feeling someone’s hand on his shoulder, he broke out of his reverie and slowly opened his eyes. His gaze land of Jisung, who had glossy eyes and a small smile playing on his lips. He squeezed his leader’s shoulder comfortingly, as if to say ‘Yeah, we made it.’. Chan offered him a shaky smile in return and looked at Changbin on his other side. The boy had a straight face on, but is friends knew him enough to read all the admiration and awe held in his eyes. They both smiled at him and Changbin smiled in return, his fingers lightly drumming against the side of his gun along the beat of the birds’ chants and screams – if birds did exist on Straya. And that brought him back to reality.  
He looked around themselves, the cloud of dust having dissipate enough for him to glimpse at the planet’s greenery.

His eyes widened.

All around him laid a jungle of green and turquoise. High tropical trees with shade of golden yellow and turquoise green were surrounding them, and next to them were lower weirdly shaped bushes decorated of purple and blue flower. The ground was a copper muddy soil with some sand on it, and Chan couldn’t help but step on it cautiously, a bit curious of its consistency.

As he heard a ‘bird’ cry, he raised his head and saw one of the most magnificent show he’s ever witnessed in his short life. Flying through a blue sky, shade by light orange and white clouds and lightened by Glow’s strong light, were some huge beautiful creatures. The more Chan starred at them, the more they reminded him of a weird but amazing mix between birds and pterodactyls, their skins colored turquoise, blue or pale lilac with some darker spots in some places. He followed one of the orange skinned one with his gaze and gasped in shock as it launched itself to a tall tree. Chan watched in anticipation as it extended its jaw near the tree. Suddenly the creature grasped one of the pink fruit attached to it, and flew away with it, leaving trails of pink juice behind him.

Chan laughed breathlessly at what he just witnessed, and rubbed his eyes.  
‘Unbelievable...’, he muttered in a daze.

He heard other mumbles around him and realized he was not the only one awed by Straya’s beauty and diversity. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Jisung scribbling something down his notebook and chuckled to himself. His younger friend never lose a chance to write down new information or to draw new sketches in his little trusty notebook.  
Jisung was known to be the translator and anthropologist of their team, having great knowledge of Straya’s inhabitants – or at least, having knowledge of what books and studies allowed him to know so far. 

Chan was more of the kind of leader that knows a little bit of every fields but never specialized in one in particular. He preferred to help and lead his brothers in their studies.  
Out of the three of them, Changbin was the one who studied the most scientific field: Biology. He held great expertise in it, if not the best one in the whole JYP Nation.  
And all of that is what make them who they are today: One of the most promising team and scientists of their generation.

JYP’s chuckle and clapping of his hands brought them all out of their daze. Looking at their boss, they found him smiling warmly at them, sunglasses on and a little bird perched on his shoulder.

‘Welcome my children. I’m happy to finally have you all joining me on Straya for this amazing adventure. It is gorgeous isn’t it? Well, wait until you’ve seen Strays, they are some of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met. So I hope you’ll come to respect them and love them if you ever met them. Also, I hope you remember all the rule we’ve taught you before, so please keep your guns down if you are not in extreme danger.’, he paused with a warm smile, and brushed the little bird’s head. ‘They are peaceful beings, leaving in harmony with nature. They won’t harm you unless they feel threatened, so let’s all spread love alright?’, he ended with a proud smile.

Chan chuckled at his boss antics. This man was known to be one of the most eminent scientist in the whole galaxy, and yet after all these years he keeps on putting first Strays’ respect and protection, even though his reputation could have had made him lose his goal. True, he sometimes strayed, and yes he almost blew stuffs up at time, but he always went back on track and followed the right path. Chan was proud to have a boss like that. It showed him that being human doesn’t lie in being perfect, but in making mistakes and learning from them, and afterward making the right decisions.

Jisung’s push on his back reminded him that their boss was speaking.

‘What?’, he asked his friend.

‘C’mon, we are heading to the basement. After we’ve settled down, everyone is free to roam around the jungle until night time.’, his friend explained to him, locking their arms and advancing toward Changbin. ‘Changbinie binie~ Aren’t you excited? Where are you gonna go first?’, Jisung asked their friend curiously.

‘I don’t know yet Jisungie,’, the boy shrugged. ‘I was thinking on searching a little bit up the mountain side, but maybe it’s a bit far away from the settlements...’

Chan looked ahead to the covered in turquoise grass, rocky mountains and hummed. ‘Yeah sounds far away mate. Perhaps you should try the jungle first.’, he suggested.

‘Yeah sounds great. And you guys?’

‘I wanna seek secret places! I’m sure there are places that scientists crew haven’t discovered yet!’, Jisung beamed at them in pure excitement.

‘Yeah, I guess.’, the elder chuckled. ‘I think I’m just going to roam around since it’s day one. If I’m done early, I’ll make you food.’

‘Thanks Bang leader~’, they replied in chorus.

‘Oh shut up punks.’

–

(A few hours later, in Straya’s Jungle…)

As he said he would, Chan started to roam around the jungle, just exploring the site a bit. To say he was mesmerized would be an understatement. He was gaping at everything, almost bumping into trees three times now. It was just to gorgeous for him to do anything else but stare at it.

True to be told, it was not only because he found it beautiful that he stared at it. It was also because of all the colors and pureness of the air surrounding Straya. It was so different from his gray and polluted Earth. Back there, all was dull and dark. He loved it, don’t get him wrong, for it was his home and the place where he belonged. But, here, everything was so different, so… alive. He felt like he was experimenting everything for the first time. Like he was born once more and taking his first steps. And deep down, there was this gut feeling telling him he would find something on Straya. Something that was missing back on Earth. It felt weird, but he kind of liked it.

Chan paused and looked at the sky. The Glow was going to set soon, and the horizon was turning from orange to indigo. It was time ofr him to go back. So he rounded the corner, only to stop dead in his track.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw something glow on his right. Slowly turning around, he approached the place, pushing huge wet palms out of his way, and stumbled in some sort of clearing.

And what he saw made him froze on the spot.

Standing proud was a huge tree with bright white little things made of tendrils surrounding it. It was circled by some weird turquoise water, and it seemed like the only way to gain access was to swim through it. After a moment of contemplation, he decided to go for it. Dipping his Ph-meter in the water, he came to the conclusion that it was fine for him to take a dip.

He took of his shirt and jacket, folding them neatly in his bag, and hung it as well as his shoes on a nearby tree. The gray- bluish haired boy lowered himself slowly in the water. Expecting for his skin to be met with cold water, he was pleasantly surprised when his bare torso came in contact with a luck warm one. His muscled relaxed slowly and started to swim carefully, as he didn’t know what could be in these waters.

Letting himself relaxed in this beautiful and calm atmosphere, Bang Chan failed to realized he was not completely alone. A curious creature hidden behind the tree, looked at him with curiosity and sparkling eyes. Deciding that Chan was strange, it decided to dip into water to look at him more closely.  
Totally unaware of what was happening, Chan started to hum a tune he’d heard in the past. Rubbing water on his face, he felt refreshed. After this long day, this was like heaven for him. Bringing curious fingers to his lips, he tasted the water and was surprised that it was not salty. He had expected it to be like sea water. Instead it was tasteless. Letting out a chuckle at his silliness for comparing Straya to Earth, he got back on track and focused on his aim: reaching the weird glowing tree. So he turned around in the water and started swimming again.

But he didn’t get very far.

Suddenly, something emerged in front of him and Chan screamed, fingers gripping the gun attached to his belt. But he stopped straight in his movements, the moment he realized what was in front of him. Or rather, who was in front of him.

Curly blond bangs half hiding his eyes, and gifted with a slightly tanned skin, there stood a Stray in front of him. Chan mouth was wide opened, and his eyes were traveling the boy’s exposed skin. He was just utterly mesmerized by the sight.

Beautiful.

Chan let the grip on his gun go lose, and raised a soft gaze on the boy in front of him, meeting his eyes. Chan breath was cut short by his eyes. They were dark brown, but most importantly, they were warm and held life. The more he stared at it, the more he was drawn into their beauty.

So they stared at each others, the other seemingly as interested and fascinated by Chan as Chan was by him.

After a moment, slowly and tentatively, the stranger raised a shaky wet palm toward Chan. The human tensed a bit but allowed the stranger to go on. The Stray let out a small smile and his eyes sparkled under the glowset (read: sunset). Anticipating the touch, Chan breath in and out as slowly as he could. This was going to be the first time a non-human creature would touch him. He’d hoped and dreaded it at the same time, but he certainly never thought it would happen this soon. Closing his eyes, Chan felt his breath hitch as the creature’s palm came to a rest against his bare torso, straight on where his heart beat.

A shock ran through his whole being and he opened his eyes, starring at the boy in front of him in utter shock. The boy’s mouth was agape, and he seemed shocked too by the sensation the skin touch had provided them both with.

Chan looked down, still tense, and let out a deep breath. He watched as the stranger laid his palm fully against his torso, his hand smaller and tanner than Chan’s ones. He felt his own torso rise up and down, bringing his skin closer to the one of the Stray. 

The Stray furrowed his brows and started to tilt his head to the right. His palm moved around the human’s torso to feel it, focused on something, leaving Chan caught of guard and a bit flustered by the movement. 

Suddenly the Stray’s eyes widened, and without warning, he took Chan’s hand in his own. Chan had no time to retract it and watched as the Stray directed it to his own chest.  
And after a moment of silence and confusion at the Stray’s beaming, Chan realized that the stranger wants him to check his pulse. Figuring out that the Stray must have felt his heartbeat from a bare torso contact, he smiled at him and removed his hand from his.

The Stray watched Chan in confusion but Chan only smiled kindly at the creature and carefuly took its wrist in his hand. Holding it close to himself, Chan brought two of his fingers close to it, and checked his pulse. When he found it he beamed at the Stray and looked at him in shock.

Chan never knew Stray’s heartbeat would beat the same way as human’s ones do! He offered the Stray a huge smile, his dimples now being the center of the creature’s attention. Chan feeling the creature’s gaze on his dimples, chuckled slightly and tapped his wrist slowly, to the beat of heartbeat. This brought back the smaller’s attention on their pulses.  
Chan waited patiently for the boy to understand what he was trying to convey through his gesture, watching different emotions going through the boys eyes. But when it finally settled on the understanding one, and the guy finally smiles back at him, Chan felt a warmth spread through his whole body.

He had managed to make himself understand by a Stray. They had had a first encounter and contact with each others without any trouble. He felt his eyes veil with contentment, and smiled more proud than ever. 

But suddenly, the Stray palmed his own mouth and pointed Chan. The later furrowed his brows and wondered what the creature in front of him was trying to say.

‘Hum… my mouth?’, he said unsure, pointing his own mouth, knowing the Stray would not understand a word he says.

The boy nodded furiously and kept on plaming his own mouth.

‘What? Is there something-’, he cut himself short when the boy shook his head, more frantic than earlier.

As Chan kept voicing his thoughts and doing gesture to make himself understood, the guy kept on doing the palming gesture with wide eyes.  
When Chan fails to understand him, he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Hearing birds cries from afar, getting closer and closer – cries way too high pitched for human’s scale of hearing, to be heard by the boy in front of him – the Stray started to truly panic.

Rolling his eyes when the human kept on opening his mouth, he suddenly grabbed both Chan shoulders and duck them under water.

Not realizing what was happening to him, Chan eyes closed tightly and out of reflex, he held his breath.

\--

‘What the fuck is happening...’, Chan thought to himself after a while, his eyes opening slightly underwater.

He looked around, confused since a mere second ago he was definitly not underwater. Seeing the Stray holding him down by the shoulders is what took him back to reality.

‘Is he…. Is he trying to drown me?!’, Chan shrieked in his head, gasping and choking on water.

Feeling water enter his lungs, Chan used his strength to free himself and push back to the surface. Coughing, he watched as the blond followed him back to the surface and took a deep breath. Feeling murderous, Chan is about to take his gun out and scream at the boy.

But one look at him is enough to make him stop all movements. Looking at the guy’s features, Chan noticed the raw fear painted on his face, his mouth slightly trembling and eyes looking frantically around. Feeling worried at the creature’s behavior, he inched closer to it.

He was about to ask it what’s wrong, but seeing his mouth starting to open, the guy slapped a hand against the human’s mouth. Slapped it hard. Chan bit back a scream, and the boy looked sincerely sorry, but Chan shook his head to wave it off.

‘So he wanted me to shut up.’, he concluded, and with a nod, he slowly pried the reluctant hand away from his lips.

The boy let him go warily, but after a while hugged himself and Chan saw shadow coming their way. Without wasting anytime, Chan brought them close to wild tall grass in the shadow of the glowy tree, where they were hidden from whatever was approaching and scarring the boy.

Chan peeked curiously behind the tall herbs, to see what it was, ans he felt the boy inching closer behind him. Not used to such proximity he tensed slightly, and watched behind his shoulder what was the boy trying to do this time (he’d rather not be thrown into water ever again, thank you.). But the boy simply pressed his hand against the human’s jaw and turned it to the front. Leaning slightly against the human, the Stray hooked his chin on Chan’s left shoulder and pointed the sky.  
At the foreigned contact, Chan felt his skin burn, and his breath hitched slightly. Not wanting to dwell to long on this strange feeling, he followed the stranger’s finger and looked up to the sky.

Chan felt his breath hitched.

Flying in the sky, slightly lightened by the glowset, five huge birds – different from the one he saw this morning but not any less magnificent – were roaming around the jungle. And seeing the Stray shiver when one of them screeched, this time loud enough for him to hear, Chan realized they are a threat.  
The Stray, still pointing at the birds, leaned closer to Chan, his lisp brushing the shell of his ear. Chan, not used at being that close to a stranger on their first encounter, tensed but tried to relax.

‘Young Wings’, the Stray’s foreigned voice echoing in a mutter through his ear. It was soft and melodious, truly not what he had expected when he first saw the boy.

Getting that the boy was referring to the birds’ name, he nods in understanding and lowered the pointing Stray’s hand. Instead, not knowing why he felt the surge to do so, he held it to reassure the both of them that everything is fine.  
The Stray looked at him curiously but gave him a small smile. Chan looked at him for a moment, his eyes lost on the being in front of him.

‘Damn, mate you are beautiful...’, he heard himself said before he could refrain from speaking.

Thankfully for Chan, the Young Wings were already far away, and the Stray only stared at him, confused as to what he just said.

Chan heaved a sigh, clearly happy that the Stray could not understand what he just said. It would have been to embarrassing if the boy had understood. But he couldn’t help it. The boy was truly stunning, handsome and gorgeous at the same time. Strays were really gifted in his opinion, not only the boy in front of him, but the other ones on pictures and recording he’d seen back on Earth. They were like humans, yes, but they held something more, that Chan failed to grasp at the moment.  
And seeing one in real life was just more amazing. He had always laughed at his boss’ worship of Stray’s beauty, but with this encounter, staring into the boy’s eyes, he felt like he could begin to understand his boss.

Lost into his contemplation, he didn’t realize that the boy was starting to move. The Stray let go of his hand and Chan broke out of his daydream. Looking at the boy who was swimming in the direction of the tree, Chan tried to catch him. The boy was already climbing up the tree when Chan reached its roots. Knowing the boy was to fast for him, he called out for him.

‘Hey! Wait don’t leave now!’, he tried desperate to make him stay a little bit more.

The boy slowed down, on the edge of a tree branch and looked back one more time. Knowing that he would not stay long, Chan stared one last time into his eyes that had started to turn into a golden-hazelnut color – not yet shining as the Glow had not yet fully set. Seeing the boy ready to turn around, Chan yelled one last time, desperate for it to reach the boy’s ears as his being vanished into the luxurious jungle.

 

‘My name is Chan!’

 

His scream echoed into the jungle.

Chan smiled. He was sure that the boy had heard it, even though he probably didn’t understand a word he said. Then, he realized the Glow is setting, and he should head back to the settlements, before Jisung and Changbin start a war with the Strays, for burning down the whole jungle in their search for him.

 

~~~> To be cotinued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think?  
> Next up is Chapter 1, including 3rachas meeting the rest of the Strays, and more...  
> Send kudos, write comments, subscribe, or do whatever makes you happy, because it'll make me happy~
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed it so far~~ Lots of love!


	3. Chapter 1: Gorgeous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> Here is the first real chapter, woohoo! Also guys, more than 500 view with just a prologue??? I'm so soft I'm cryinggggg, thank you so much T.T I love you!!!
> 
> Also, I was suposed to post yesterday but I went through teeth surgery so sleep had to come first, sorry folk! But I had so much fun writing it and I feel like a proud mama lmao (Also, I realized how much I enjoyed writing about Chris, and I think it's starting to become unhealthy for me.)
> 
> Random Fact: I put together this chapter listening to 'The Greatest Showman' ost, 'Avatar' Instrumental ost, and The Weeknd 'Nothing Without You'..... what a weird mix it was.
> 
> Though it's not edidted I don't think there are many mistakes in this chapter, so don't worry, your eyeballs won't bleed ;)
> 
> So yup, let's end this little rant here, and I hope you'll enjoy it~
> 
> \--
> 
> (Cross-posted on Wattpad)

(The same afternoon, in another part of Straya’s jungle…)

‘Aish, freaking annoying bugs!’, a high pitched voiced screamed in the busy jungle.

Jisung slapped his arm for the 3562523 time in a (failed) attempt to get rid of the small bugs crawling on his sweaty arms. Sighing, he wiped off the sweat of his brows and slumped down on the ground, leaning against a large tree.

Looking around, he felt a small smile play on his lips. Straya was definitely a beautiful place. All around him were tall trees with turquoise leaves, salmon and indigo colored venus flytraps, and annoying but beautiful little flying pink bugs. What’s more, was that the Glow was shinning down his skin, making it slightly sweaty due to the tropical atmosphere, but the scientist just loved it.

It was simply gorgeous, and Jisung felt his sentimental inner diva go crazy, fingers hitching to write down lyrics about the beauty of nature and how it should bring together every human beings in the whole universe (and yes, he could already hear Changbin’s ‘sappy’ echo in the air).

Laughing at himself, he suddenly saw something move from the corner of his eyes. Sitting up, his eyes widened. A Stray was running down trees, seemingly in a hurry to go somewhere. Jisung felt the corner of his mouth quirk up. This was his chance to witness Strays in everyday situations.

So without any further hesitation, he stood up and run to the nearest tree.

‘Fuck it, screw it, holly it, I’m gonna jump on this mother fruity tree and run after him, I know I can do it!’, he screamed to himself in his head, fist raised in the air, and ran straight toward a nearby tree, actually and successfully grabbing its creepers.

He breathed in relief when his feet connected to its trunk without breaking, and thanked Chan for teaching him how to climb trees, when his (pretty, mind you) face didn’t smash into it. Not wasting more time on praying all the gods for letting him meet their leader, he climbed the tree clumsily, and after a few seconds reached a large branch. Putting his arms Titanic style, he started to rush after the Stray, quietly swearing under his breath each time he almost fell.

But Jisung was known to be determined. And tree jumping – climbing would not deter him from following the Stray. He came on Straya for a reason, and that goal did not include him sitting back diligently and taking zero risks. So he followed the creature, clumsily and dangerously yes, but followed him anyways.

Almost losing him on the last few seconds, he noticed the boy’s head disappearing into a cave – or what he guessed to be one. Gulping, he jumped down the branch and landed on his butt.

‘Shit, their ground is least soft than expected.’, he grumbled, rubbing at his sore butt cheeks. Pushing away mint colored palms from his way, it revealed an entrance to the place the Stray was heading to. Jisung prayed his gods one last time to let him come out alive so that he could at least once again in his life imitate Changbin’s infamous ‘Matryoshka’, and dived into the unknown world hidden behind these cave walls.

 

Suddenly, he felt a harsh hit on the back of his head, and his world turned dark.

 

–

 

‘Tsk, not really what I wanted...’, Changbin muttered to himself, scratching the back of his ear with his stylus. He looked down at his data pad with a frown, and observed his drawing once more. There was definitely something weird in his sketch. 

He had been exploring the unknown jungle the whole afternoon, studying all the biodiversity he stumbled upon. He was amazed by all Straya had to offer, going from colorful plants to actual living and breathing flowers. The few animals he had caught a glimpse of were also really interesting, ranging from thumb sized deadly ones to tall peaceful herbivorous ones. He was really impressed at all the unexpected he had witnessed in just one day.

He began to scribble down his pad again, when his thoughts were interrupted by some… giggles?

Startled, he raised his head toward the nearby trees. But he was greeted by nothing but fruits hanging from branches.

‘Weird...’, he thought, glancing around a bit more. ‘I swear I heard something.’

Shrugging, he waved it off and went back to his work. After an hour or so, the heat became almost too unbearable for him. This tropical weather was definitely hard to handle as a human, and dressing in black wasn’t going to help him one bit. Wiping off some sweat of his brows, he put down his work on the grass and took his jacket off.

‘Ah way better!’, he exhaled, rolling up the sleeves of his white t-shirt, and flexed his sore muscles. After this trip to Straya, spending the whole day under the harsh warmth of the Glow left him feeling really sore.

A soft gasp on his left made its way to his ears.

This time, Changbin was sure he was not hallucinating. There was indeed something- no someone near him. He tensed when a thought went through his mind.

Could it be… a Stray?

Wanting to test his theory, he flexed his muscles once more. Another gasp filled the air. Changbin smiled in victory and an idea popped in his mind. If the Stray thought he hadn’t notice him, he wouldn’t hesitate to approach him, right? So Changbin started whistling absentmindedly and went back to drawing. Faking to be focused on his work, he paid attention to his surrounding secretly. 

And after a few moments, he felt a small smile grow on his lips. A soft thud echoed in the air, almost inaudible against the soft buzz emitted by pink bugs. He could hear the soft tip toeing of bare feet against grass, but the Stray was still too far. Not wanting to waste this once in a lifetime occasion he fake yawned and lay down on the grass. Folding his arms under his head, he closed his eyes, steadied his breath, and waited patiently for the outcome.

And waited.

And waited more.

Until a warm breath brushed against his face. 

Changbin tensed. He had not heard the Stray come this close. He listened and felt his breath catch in his throat the moment he heard a small giggle. A very deep soft giggle. Gulping, what happened next left him shocked.

A soft finger pocked his right cheekbone, and a soft gasp followed. And the creature kept it pressed against it, a finger nail grazing it. Then, the finger disappeared but reappeared a mere second after, this time hitting the scientist a little bit too strongly. Changbin gasped in pain and opened his eyes, gaze falling on the Stray.

A mop of dark brown hair greeted him. But the creature gasped and panicked, letting go of Changbin to flee and hide in a nearby tree. Changbin eyes widened in panic. He couldn’t let it go.

‘No, no, no! Wait!’, he screamed standing up clumsily, his arms held up to ask it to wait.

The Stray halted, but stayed perched in his tree. Changbin kept his arms before him to show the boy he meant no harm and crawled toward him slowly. The Stray crouched down warily on one branch, half hidden behind the trunk. Gripping it tightly, fingernails scrapping the bark, the creature peeked curiously at the human.

‘Hello?’, Changbin tried, smiling nervously at the Stray. The later tilted his head on the side, seemingly curious.

Changbin tried to peek at him, but his face was still hidden by the palms’ shadow. Annoyed by this and curious, the scientist walked closer, until his feet reached the tree’s roots. One hand pressed against the trunk to support himself, Changbin tilted his head slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of him. The Stray gasped silently and leaned further back into the shadow.

‘Hey, hey, shh.. It’s okay. C’mon, come out, it’s okay.’, he told the creature, with a soft voice reaching out to him with a tentative hand, knowing full well that it wouldn’t understand a word he said, yet hoping that his voice conveyed a reassuring tone.

Slowly but surely, the creature reached out with trembling fingers and pushed away the palms hiding him. Changbin held his breath and observed the Stray reluctantly getting closer to him.

‘Well, well, what do we have… here.’, his voice slowly died down as he took in the sight in front of him, or rather the creature.

Peeking its head tentatively from behind a mint palm, the stranger perched on one of the tree’s lower branch whimpered and looked at Changbin with wide eyes.

And as it revealed its face, Changbin was left voiceless.

The creature – no, the boy was stunning.

 

Now face to face, the Stray raised his eyes to meet his. His breath hitched. Changbin felt his heart miss a beat. Damn, was he mesmerized. This boy he was… he was simply gorgeous.

Up close, he let his eyes devour the boy’s features. He had a small nose, gorgeous full lips and freckles. Fucking freckles. Changbin heart soften at the sight.

But what stunned him the most were his eyes. They were the most beautiful pair of big doe eyes he’s ever seen. And with the Glow slowly setting, sky slowly turning dark, the nightly feature Mother Nature had gifted the Strays with was beginning to appear. This meant that the creature’s eyes were beginning to glow a gorgeous honey golden brown hue.

Not realizing he was inching closer to the creature, Changbin let out a small sheepish laugh when the boy’s eyes suddenly widened and he flinched.

‘Sorry...’, he muttered embarrassed and leaned back a bit, but not too far either.

The boy followed his every moves with his eyes, daring to step out a bit further outside the shade provided by the tree, and whimpered when a tree branch crunched under the human’s foot, jumping slightly. Changbin hushed him, slightly amused.

‘You’re a cute one, ain’t you?’, he found himself saying, voice soft.

However, he was left speechless within the next seconds. The Stray flickered his eyes on the human’s still raised hand, with a soft frown. Tentatively, he raised his own hand, and Changbin tensed.

His palm was met with a warm one, sending jolt down his spine.

Changbin felt his breath hitch for the umpteenth time and let out a shaky breath when the boy lined his fingers along his own. The Stray’s hands were a bit rougher and tanner than Changbin’s ones, but they were warm. The human felt the Stray shiver at the contact of his skin against the cold silver of the ring he wore on his middle finger, and that made the human chuckle silently.

Changbin’s gaze moved to their touching hands, taking in their size difference, the Stray’s being slightly slenderer whereas Changbin’s were longer, and slowly he grabbed it. The human watched as the Stray reciprocate the move, wrapping his slim fingers between his own, and kept his grasp soft but firm just in case the creature would want to run away.

But the boy simply bit his lip, clearly containing a smile, and let out an amused sound. Raising his glowing eyes to meet Changbin’s surprised ones, he finally gave in and offered the human a small smile. Changbin returned his smile with an amused one. Clearing his throat he used his free hand to point at himself and opened his mouth to speak.

‘Changbin.’, he enunciate, trying to make it as clear as possible. The boy beamed at him and Changbin swear he was brighter than the Glow itself.

Pointing at his own self, the Stray told him excitedly his own name.

‘Felix.’, the boy grinned, clapping his hands – or tried to, but ended up smacking his free hand in their intertwined ones. Wincing in apology, the Stray lowered his gaze and detached himself, bringing his own hand against his torso and crouching further on his spot. But Changbin simply chuckled and extended his hand again.

His free hand leaning against the tree trunk, he slightly lowered himself to meet the Stray’s eyes. Succeeding, he held his hand out and smiled at the seemingly slightly younger and mortified creature.

‘Okay?’, he asked the boy, raising his brows, hopeful that the Stray would get what he is trying to convey. Something seemed to click in the boy’s eyes and he tentatively brought his fingers against Changbin’s own. Changbin grasped it in a firm hold, this time not planning on letting go.

Gaze flickering between between their hands and the human, Felix nodded and uttered a small ‘Okay.’, in response. Changbin beamed. The boy did get what he was trying to say!

Refraining his inner fan girl from jumping up and down on the spot, he simply tried to bit back a smile – and failed miserably. The boy was just way too happy that his first encounter with a Stray went way more than well.

About to open his mouth, he was stopped by something shinning on his left. Then it was on his right, and soon, everywhere around them. The night had settled he realized, and the nature was starting to reveal its bioluminescent self. Changbin stared in awe and disbelief, and slowly turned around, his hand never letting go of Felix. Instead Felix simply adjusted himself by his side, sitting down on the branch, his legs dangling in the air.

‘That’s- that’s beautiful!’, he beamed like a kid in front of a Christmas tree and turned to Felix, only to find him already staring at him, an amused smile playing on his lips. The Stray probably didn’t understand a word he said, but Changbin was sure the joy on his face spoke for itself.

Reaching for his data-pad in his jacket pocket, he realized that said item wasn’t on him, but on the spot where he left it early on. Felix following Changbin’s movement with his eyes noticed that the boy was looking at the spot where he had found him earlier. Smiling, he stretched and jumped down his branch feline style.

The human beside him looked at him in shock, but the Stray only smiled. Instead he started to walk forward, urging the scientist to follow him with a small tug of their intertwined hands. Changbin obliged, still dumbfounded by the way the boy jumped down his tree.

Shaking his head, he looked down to see Felix crouched on the grass, handing him his jacket with a proud smile. Changbin raised his brows but nodded appreciatively. Taking out his data-pad with one hand proved to be really difficult but not impossible. Succeeding he looked at the nature and at Felix sitting on the mint bioluminescent green, and realized this won’t do.

He looked around a bit, and noticed it was past their ‘curfew’. He should probably go back. But that would mean abandoning this gorgeous setting and leaving without any sketches or info on it. And leaving the boy next to him, too.

Looking down at the boy sitting next to him who was busy swaying their intertwined hands, he found that the boy was already looking at him with question marks in his eyes. Changbin opened his mouth and closed it right away. Felix raised an eyebrow but let out an amused laugh.

A gorgeous, melodious deep laugh.

Changbin decided here and there that going back to the basement could wait a bit. Plopping down next to the Stray, he shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could already hear JYP’s nagging coming at him tomorrow for not coming back on time on day one. And as Felix latched himself on his arm, watching him sketch some interesting pink water lily, he truly hoped that his team wouldn’t burn down the jungle in search for him tonight. He glanced at the curious boy one more time. His gaze fell on his glowing eyes and he gulped.

Yeah, he truly hoped they’ll let him be for tonight.

 

– 

 

Jisung grunted in pain, his head throbbing slightly. He opened his eyes and saw an unknown surrounding. Frowning, he tried to sat up when suddenly everything came back to him. Eyes wide and gaping like a fish, and, Jisung being Jisung, he had weird priorities. So he patted his torso and sighed in relief the moment his hand came in contact with the shape of his notebook inside his black bulletproof jacket.

Looking around, he felt a slight panic rise in his chest. He was still in the same cave as before yes, but someone had knocked him out. And that scared him a lot. But Jisung was known for his strong self-control and refused to use his weapon yet. After all, Strays were peaceful beings, so he probably scared the one he was following by running after him like a madman. Jisung could really use Changbin discretion at times.

Opting to take in his surroundings and noting that the Glow was setting outside, he looked around the cave a bit. Now that he was in it and seemingly alone (for now at least) why not take a look at it? If the Stray had wanted to kill him surely he would have already.

That’s how Jisung found himself mesmerized by all he saw. The cave walls were painted with drawings like tiny fruits or actual portrait of people. It was gorgeous. And Jisung could not help but reach for his trusty notebook. Opening it, he then took a pencil out of his pocket and began to scribble down notes about how Strays draw like humans. But he stopped straight when he heard a twig crack under something- someone’s feet.

Steadying his breath and gripping his notebook tightly he slowly turned around. And shrieked.

A Stray looking really young was just one meter behind him, looking ready to smash him with a heavy looking tree branch. Freaking out he held up both his hands, and heard the stranger laugh when he lose his footing. Falling on his butt, he grunted in pain, and pouting a bit, rubbed it.

‘Shit, why does it always happen to me?’, he mumbled, already hearing Changbin’s voice in his head nagging about how much it is a wonder he ‘still have an ass as of today’.

Mumbling a small curse, he looked up at the Stray to find him smiling at him, tree branch now sitting next to him on the ground. The Stray didn’t view him as a threat. Jisung smiled back, a little bit strained but still genuine. He was meeting a Stray for the first time after all!

So in the end, they both choose to study each others. Jisung was completely ecstatic to be facing a different species, and the boy seemed to be feeling the same way. He had waited for this moment his whole life. He remembered how he would turn in his bed all night long, dreaming about what their first encounter would be like. Smiling a bit at the recollection, Jisung took a good look at the Stray in front of him. He wasn’t going to waste this opportunity. Observing his features, the first thing coming to his mind was how good looking the teen was, and then one word: fox. He definitely looked like a desert fox.

Suddenly the boy’s arms spread. Jisung gasped in surprise and watched his every moves with huge curious eyes. The boy paused, hands mid-air, and then pointed at his own chest.

‘Jeongin’, the boy exclaimed, smiling happily, and then he pointed to the scientist, looking at him with sparkling expectant eyes.

Jisung smiled. ‘Jisung.’, he answered.

Then, the boy smiled.

Jisung lost it.

‘OMG you’re so cute I can’t!!!’, he squealed, releasing his inner fan girl, and jumped on the spot.

Jeongin startled and looked at him with wide eyes. Clearly, the boy hadn’t expect that. Calming himself, Jisung uttered a small ‘sorry’, even though he knew the stranger would not understand it.

Looking around he pointed at a drawing on the wall, and raised two thumbs with a smile. The boy stared at him for a whole fucking minute, and Jisung was beginning to lose hope of the boy getting what he meant.

But then, Jeongin replicated the gesture with a huge smile.

‘Oh my- fuck, he got what I meant!’, he thought excited, fist pumping in the air.

The Stray seemed to really like Jisung’s reactions, because he clapped his hands and pointed at the drawing of a fruit. What happened next truly left Jisung gaping.

Jeongin mimed the fruit and said ‘Sagwa.’

Jisung felt like melting in a puddle of happiness. The Stray was trying to have a conversation with him. Is this heaven? He could feel tears of happiness gathering in his eyes. Jisung took a quick look at the drawing and realized he knows this fruit. He looked at the kid with a smile and mimed it too in return.

‘Apple’, he enunciated slowly, making sure the Stray got it right.

‘A-apple? Apple!’, Jeongin exclaimed, pointing to Jisung in excitement as if to say ‘I got it, right?’, eyes wide with glee. Jisung nodded enthusiastically and clapped happily at the kid in front of him.

Then Jeongin seemed to have an epiphany, judging by his slow motion head rise and awestruck face.

‘Wha-’, Jisung was cut by the Stray launching forward and taking his hand with a bright smile.

Jisung stared dumbfounded as he made him stand up, and let himself be led outside. Not stopping one second, Jisung lost the chance to admire the jungle as Jeongin proceeded to tug his hand to urge him to walk faster. Then they started to slow run, Jeongin occasionally turning around with a small smile, and a thumb raised in question.

‘Yeah, I’m okay.’, Jisung would say every time, nodding at the boy.

As they ran, Jisung having to focus on not tripping on huge roots could only notice a blur of fluorescent colors around them, and the beautiful dark night sky.

‘Shit… I hope they don’t come looking for me, it would be so embarrassing.’, he found himself thinking the moment they passed by a small river whose water was turquoise.

Without him noticing it, they’d reached a tall large tree that looked like a sequoia tree. Jeongin let go of his hand and started climbing the sort of stairs (?) carved in the trunk. Turning around, he awoke Jisung from his contemplation and urged to climb up with a move of his hand. Jisung offered the kid a strained smile, clearly unsure of wheither he should follow him or not.

‘Oh, well I’m already here, so might as well go with him.’, he concluded, following the Stray.

Almost losing his footing twice – blame his clumsy tired self, in the end he found himself in front of an entrance door. His mouth fell open. A fucking door was fucking embedded in the fucking top of the fucking tree. And yes, Jisung knew it makes a lot of ‘fuck’ for one sentence, but you see, in this moment he couldn’t bring himself to care, because Stray are taking stuffs on a whole other level, so they deserve at least three ‘fuck’.

A hand cupped his jaw and pushed it upward to close his mouth. He looked at a giggling Jeongin, with wide eyes, pointing the door with one finger, and gaped like a fish at the Stray. Jeongin rolled his eyes and pushed him forward by the shoulders.

Jisung watched as Jeongin opened the door, noting that they don’t seem to own any form of locks, and pushed him inside. Leaving Jisung at the door step, Jeongin ran inside the room to another male.

Jisung’s eyes twitched.

Another Stray was a few meters away from him. Two Strays were breathing the same air as him. He was about to faint.

Forgetting to look at the house (?), his gaze landed on the other male back-facing him in the room. He had brown hair, and looked really tall. Jisung stared down his body and felt his eyes jump out of their sockets at the sight of those tights – holly mother of pretzels those muscles!  
Clearing his throat a bit, he chose to advert his gaze to the wooden walls of the room and listened to them instead. They were speaking in an unknown language, the Stray one. But this one was looking slightly different from the one he learned a bit about. It had similar words, but they were not close enough to the ones of the common Stray speech for the scientist to understand. So he waited patiently until they were done.

Suddenly he heard a soft gasp, and the unknown boy turned to him with wide eyes. At the sight, Jisung mouth fell open slightly. He was mesmerized by his beauty. If he had found Jeongin attractive, this one was on a whole other scale of handsomeness (sorry Jeongin Stans, but Minho is bae).

The boy had thin lips, a pointy nose and the most beautiful pair of almond shape eyes. True he may have had a big head but everything was proportional and worked perfectly together. Feeling his eyes on him, Jisung dared to meet them shyly. At the man’s strong deep gaze on him he gulped and adverted his gaze to his forehead instead. Damn, the guy was imposing! 

Jisung tentatively waved hello in an attempt to look friendly. The Stray’s eyes were burning hole on him, and he was beginning to feel like he’d done something wrong to him. Shivering, he looked at Jeongin briefly and that seemed to snap the Stray out of his trance.

Without uttering a word, the man suddenly walked to him. Jisung panicked, not knowing what the stranger would to him and started to stutter. He gulped, eyes wide, when he is firmly grabbed by the forearm. The foreign touch send jolt down his spine, making him gasp slightly, and it made the boy in front of him stop all movements. Bu then, in less than five seconds he was shoved outside, door closing right onto his face. 

Jisung blinked.

Did.. did the dude just threw him outside?

Jisung gasped in disbelief and shivered because of the harsh coldness of the night. Straya was known to have a very hot weather on days but chilly nights from January to June, and then the climate would flip around for the last six months. Temperatures could go very high and drop very low, to a point where it is almost unbearable for humans.

Folding his shivering arms he climbed down the stairs grumpily, figuring out he is not welcomed here, and Jeongin was just a curious exception. Reaching the ground he made his way back to the base, thankful to have his data pad on him with a GPS option. Kicking a twig he huffed angrily.

‘Chan better have made dinner.’, he threatened under his breath, already scheming plans to make his leader’s life a living hell otherwise. And thinking about Chan’s cries of despair was enough to lift his spirits and bring back a content smile back on his face.

 

–

 

Chan’s eyes fluttered open. Groaning, he looked at his alarm clock and grunted when his eyes landed on the digits. 14.39. He had slept the whole morning.

Siting up, he scratched his head tiredly and stretched. From the corner of his eyes he noticed Jisung’s snoring form sprawled onto his own bed. He smiled slightly when he remembered how angry the boy was when he came back home yesterday, muttering something about rude Strays. Thankfully Chan’s food seemed to have soothed him a bit and he was now snuggled in his his bed cover, snoring like a baby. Chan went over and put back the blanket on his little brother shoulders, kissing his temple softly. He then snorted and took the Polaroid on his bedside table, snapping a shot of his drool covered friend’s face, silently laughing at it.

Looking around, he frowned the minute he noticed Changbin’s empty bed. His friend was not home by the time they went to bed yesterday, so he really hoped he didn’t spend the night outside and was alright. If not, the meeting with JYP was not going to be pleasant he feared.

Standing up to grab food from their mini fridge – they’ve never liked eating in the cafeteria, he started making food for himself and his sleeping baby brother. In the middle of pouring water into his glass, he stared at the water and was reminded of his encounter from yesterday. The memory brought a small smile on his lips.

This had been unexpected, but pleasant nonetheless. A flash of the boy appeared in his mind and he was reminded of his beautiful and unique features. By human standards he probably wouldn’t be considered as handsome, but Chan was never one for standards. So for him the boy was incredibly beautiful. From what he’d seen he was the perfect mix between virility and finesse, which was mesmerizing in his opinion.

Thinking back of the boy’s strong built and soft features brought a small smile to his lips. That’s when something he hadn’t picked out yesterday struck him. The boy skin was glistening wet from water and that had triggered something in his complexion. If he remember clearly the wetness had brought out the glowing white spots on his skin!

When he trained under JYP he was taught that these spots only made their appearances at night time or in the dark because of, well, the darkness. But he never knew that water could also bring them out! Frowning he nodded to himself. The marks were definitely here when the Glow was still setting, which meant that the wetness from the water did make them appear.

God damn it, that only made the boy more beautiful than he already was. Now that he thought back on it, the picture his mind held of the Stray seemed even more gorgeous.

He leaned against the counter, waiting for kettle to stop boiling and his lips curled against his glass of water. He could still feel the Stray’s touch on his skin. It had been so… foreign, but… pleasant at the same time; the overall feeling from their interaction was a great one, a satisfying one even. And the way the Stray had looked at him… Chan couldn’t really place the name on it but the sensation he got from it left him feeling… alive. Yeah, the boy had looked at him like he was the most incredible being in the world, and no one had ever looked at him like that. There was this genuine curiosity and amazement in the Stray’s eyes. And Chan was the reason why.

Feeling warmth spread through his chest at the thought, he bit his lips and sighed. Feeling like that made him feel like this encounter had meant something, when it probably meant nothing. He would probably never see the other boy ever again.

‘Why the sour mood Bang leader?’, a raspy voice asked him, and Chan raised his head to see Changbin entering their place. The later nodded in greeting, obviously still half awake, and sat down at the table. Chan noticed he was still in his gear from yesterday, and if the wrinkled white shirt was any indication, he’d say that his brother had spent the night outside. He leaned his head on one arm and raised a brow at Chan, a twig stuck in his curls. Yup, no need to ask the boy where he was last night, Chan knew.

‘What?’, said Chan snapping out of his daze.

‘Well, what’s with the sour mood? I come here expecting to find you and Jisung gone on an adventure, but no. Here you are, Jisung snoring his ass off, and you half awake and looking like I kicked your puppy in the gut. At 2 pm. See why I’m wondering what happened now?’, he concluded with a soft yawn, looking already half bored by their conversation. But Chan knew better than to judge Changbin by his looks, and he knew the younger was truly curious. So he sighed and settled on the chair next to the boy after serving himself a well deserved tea.

‘Well, for Jisung I don’t know much, so you’ll have to ask him for yourself. He came back home like, 1 hour or so after me and looked grumpy as fuck. He kept talking about Strays being rude and how one should never trust a fox, but apart from that I don’t know what happened to him. But physically speaking he looked drained.’, Chan explained, taking a gulp of his too warm tea.

Changbin nodded and stole a grape from the bowl sitting on the table. ‘I see. Typical Jisung, come to think of it.’ Chan snorted and shook his head at Changbin’s remark, but smirked when he saw the whipped loving look Changbin sent to their sleeping baby. Changbin noticed that and flipped him the bird. ‘And you? What got you so down?’

Chan slumped in his seat and exhaled a long sigh. ‘It’s nothing really, just.. you know, yesterday I met a Stray, and it like, left me shook. He was so amazing. You probably don’t get what I mean mate, but I swear it was amazing. Too short if you ask me, but amazing.’

‘Then why do you look so down ‘bout that?’

‘It’s just… ‘, Chan sighed, knowing that what he was about to say was really stupid.

‘Oh c’mon Christopher Bang just spill it already, we don’t have the whole day.’, Jisung’s voice cut his thoughts. The boy was still laying in his bed, an arm covering his eyes.

‘Oh, so now you’re awake?’, Chan asked with a playful smile, tossing his picture he took of Jisung, silently to Changbin. The said boy raised his brows and whistled slightly at the sight, and gave it back to Chan.

Jisung snorted. ‘Yeah, well what’d you expect with all your sighing? And the kettle too, I guess.’, he explained the two boys who shook their head in amusement, Changbin laughing at Chan.

‘Well since sleeping beauty is now awake’, a bird was flipped at Changbin, ‘could you please kindly resume so that we can move on and I can take an actual shower?’

‘That’s what you get for playing Tarzan Binie. And yeah, let’s move on quick cause you smell bad actually.’, Jisung pointed out, but hissed in pain once a shoe hit him.

Chan heaved a sigh. ‘Okay guys, please don’t laugh, me laughing at myself is enough. It’s just that I keep thinking over and over again of this encounter, and I feel like this is the most important thing in my life, when clearly it isn’t. I mean, I’m never gonna meet him again and here I am mopping over it.’

Jisung hummed a bit. ‘Yeah, I get what you feel. I encountered two Strays yesterday too.’, he admitted. ‘And even though one was a cold ass hat, well I kind of wish I could see them again? I mean I don’t think he was an actual ass hat, he must have thought I was dangerous or something, so yeah I wish I could see him again. And the other too.’

Still not raising from his bed, he waved at the two of them.

‘Chan you would have loved him. Even you Changbin, you would have. He was like so cute. How is it possible that they are that cute and that strong at the same time, though? It’s not suppose to match that well.’, he ranted.

Chan hummed, nodding. ‘Yeah I thought that way when I met it- I mean when I met him. He was soft and strong at the same time. That’s incredible.’

Changbin snorted. ‘Yeah, thanks god they exist though. Most humans back on Earth are so narrow-minded nowadays, or act like they are, just to fit in society. We don’t have enough acceptance on Earth right now. But here, you’re just you and it’s fine. That’s what JYP always told us, and I can’t wait to see if it’s true.’

‘Yeah me too...’, Jisung muttered with a small voice. Changbin sat up and cracked his knuckles before he resumed his talking.

‘But to answer your question Chan, I think you’re smitten with the Stray boy because it’s the first time you ever saw one in you life. That’s why you think it’s special, and it is to some extent. And feeling like that, that’s fine I guess? You’ll let go after a time.’

Chan nodded with a small smile. ‘Yeah you’re right. Thanks mates. Now go take that shower, you stink. Where did ya sleep mate?’

‘I met a Stray too…’, his voice trailed off, making Jisung sit up in his bed and point him.

‘Omg Seo Changbin don’ tell me you slept with a Stray last night?!’, he exclaimed, earning himself a gasp from Chan and an outraged look from Changbin.

‘Are you crazy Han Jisung? Do you really think I’m that low on the sexual deprivation scale, to just go around and sleep with the first newcomers? Really Han Jisung? Please shut up.’, Changbin grunted out with a roll of his eyes. Jisung held both hands in surrender.

‘Well you never know, I was just asking no need to get so work up!’, he explained with a small smirk. ‘Plus you didn’t tell us what you did last night, so...’, he crossed his arms pouting a bit.

Chan watched as Changbin shrugged off his jacket and shirt, and rolled his eyes. Sighing, Changbin made his way to a sulking Jisung, and put an arm around his shoulder, squeezing it lightly, before he pressed a kiss on the top of his scalp. Jisung let him, but punched his chest. Hard. Their youngest member may look like a cute butterfly, but in reality he is as strong as a buffalo. As Chan always says ‘don’t judge a book by its cover.’

At Changbin grunt of paint, Jisung smiled in both victory and satisfaction. Rolling his eyes but smiling, Changbin ruffled his hair.

‘You only had to ask if you wanted to know, and you know that. So don’t go sulking on me.’, he ended, detaching himself from his brother, and made his way to the counter to grab a bottle of water, staring longer than necessary at his own hand.

‘I was in the jungle. I met a Stray there, really friendly and cute. Like really cute. And he had such a deep voice I was shocked! His face and voice didn’t match at all. And he was so gorgeous. I mean I know that the three of us find Strays gorgeous, but this one? He had something more. And I promise you guys, I’m not exaggerating. Also, he was so… pure and real? So we spent the whole evening together, with him watching me draw sketches of plants. I suppose I must have fell asleep along the way, cause when I woke up this morning I was asleep against a tree, covered by my jacket, and there was this bowl of warm fruit beside me – which was delicious by the way. I guess he left it here for me and just, went home.’, he ended with a shrug.

Chan and Jisung exchanged a smirk and before Changbin knew it, started to squeal.

‘Awwww Changbinie you are so soft for the boy~’, Chan cooed.

‘You like him huh? I thought you were dark but I guess I was wrong~’, Jisung added.

Changbin grunted and threw them his bottle of water.

‘I hope you’ll get lost in the jungle and burn there.’, he muttered under his breath, and slammed the bathroom door under Jisung’s cackles and Chan’s ‘Don’t slam the doors for fuck sake!’.

 

~~~~~~> To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taadaaaaa~
> 
> Soooo... did you guys like it???  
> I hope you did aha! Next up is HYUNMIN & JEONGDAM (A horrible ship name, let's all agree on this one) WOOHOO!!! And also, many other things...
> 
> Anyways, as you probably guessed I still don't have any update patern so I can't tell you when I'll post next. But I'll try to do at least one chapter per week (two per weeks would be my goal, but wa shall see).
> 
> Also, what do you guys think will happen in the future chapters? I'm curious to know what you think because right now there's not much actual story plot revealed, so any ideas?? Tell me in the comments if you do ;)
> 
> As always leave comments, subscribe, hit the kudos or do nothing, from the moment it makes you happy then it makes me happy ;)
> 
> See yaa all next week guys (I wanted to add a random 'Orange Pegopayo' but I feel like S T E A L I N G this line from our Chris, so Imma shush for now~)
> 
> Lots of Love - Orange.


	4. Chapter 2: Palis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo everyone! Happy (late) Valentine's Day~
> 
>  
> 
> ... Okay, don't hate me, I know I was supposed to upadate two days ago. But first, the chapter was too big for my liking, so I had to re-edit it, and cut it in half, and second: I needed to sleep. Pretty badly T.T I'm sorry. But hey, here it is woohoo!
> 
> So, I guess some of you will be disappointed since the main pairings don't have any scenes here. However I needed this chapter as a filler for the missing information I had yet to introduce. So I appologies in advance if it is borring T.T Trust me though, it is worth it. And the chapter three has more interactions so pleeeeaaase hang on? ;)
> 
> I do hope you'll still like it, and I'm comming back in a few hours to proofread all of that~
> 
> Love you all, and hope you'll like it!
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
>  
> 
> \-- --
> 
> WARNING/DISCLAIMER:  
> \- In this chapter there is underage cursing, so if you're not comfortable with it, please don't read.
> 
> \- ALSO, at the end there is a scene where two men are beginning to fight -- I AM SAYING BEGINNING TO FIGHT (nothing graphic) so DON'T go imagining it's something else because of some 'pinning on the ground when they are half naked'. There is nothing sexual, nor any inappropriate graphic physical description, just two men taking a bath. Plus, they are wearing underwear.  
> So, think of it as two men in a hot spring if that makes you more comfortable. And no, I was not gonna say "Before they fight, they got out of water to dress themselves. Now that it is done, they can begin the fight." --> See my point?  
> So PLEASE, don't go assuming that this is by any mean 'minor sexualisation', because that is clearly not. They are just fighting during their bathing time, half clothed. End of the story.
> 
> Again, if all of this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read.
> 
> \-- --
> 
> (Crosspost on Wattpad)

(The same day as the previous chapter, morning time, in a part of the jungle…)

Jeongin opened his eyes to the soft light of the Glow shinning in his bedroom. Squinting his eyes he yawned and flopped down the other side of his bed with the grace of a potato bag. Squirming around a bit more, he dared to stretch out a pale arm out of his blue bed covers and smiled when it was met with warmth coming from the two window holes on the walls in front of him.  
His bedroom wasn’t particularly big, but it was perfect for him. It was circular – perks of living in a tree – and there wasn’t much furniture in it either, but Jeongin liked it that way.  
If one entered his bedroom he would be faced with a double bed propped against the wall in front of them. Then, next to it was a huge soft blue carpet, and propped against the left wall were a pile of coconut shells filled with paints. Then on the two other walls, were two big rectangular-shaped holes. They were what humans would call ‘windows’, except that they were just, well, holes with no panes. That, and the fact that they were too big to called as such, taking half of their walls each.  
But at the foot of the bed was the thing he loved the most about his bedroom. The thing why he begged his older brother to let him have this bedroom.  
Living in a house carved in a huge tree meant that branches or roots would pop up here and there in some of the rooms. And, his room was one of them.  
So yeah, Jeongin was proud to have the bedroom where two big intertwined branches rose from the ground at the foot of his bed, reaching the ceiling above it. What’s more was, that it had gorgeous green leaves attached to it, that kept on blossoming thanks to the natural light shining through his room nowadays.  
(A/N: I know this description isn't very clear, so let you imagination run wild.) Jeongin smiled against his mattress. Yeah, he loved his room. It was his own little personal peaceful and calm-

‘Ya ya ya, Yang Jeongin raise your cute little ass from this bed right here, right now and come eat!’, an annoying voice yelled from outside.

‘...Yeah, calm and personal, you bet!’, Jeongin thought, muffling a scream in his pillow.  
Annoyed, Jeongin groaned and kicked his blanket aside. He groggily went to one of the hole, and sat on its edge. Looking down outside with an unimpressed face, he was met by the sight of his annoying best friend crouched on a fat root, a few meters lower. His best friend looked up with a smirk and had the audacity to wave, making Jeongin roll his eyes.  
‘Why are you here?’, Jeongin snapped.  
‘To wake you up, what else? Took you long enough by the way.’, his friend singsonged, rising from his spot.  
‘Hush and get your fat ass inside before Minho eats all the Gyujaks.’, Jeongin groaned and went back inside his room. It was way too early for him to deal with his friend’s idiocy and playful mood.  
He just wanted to sleep, was that too much to ask? Of course it was when you’ve got a best friend called Hwang Hyunjin who keeps on coming to your house every morning just for the delight of waking you up with his oh so sweet voice – and for Minho’s cooking too, let’s be honest here. No one cooks Gyujaks like Minho does.  
Walking out of his bedroom, eyes half-closed, he breathed in the air, smelling fresh wood and warm fruits – Gyujaks – in the air. Leaning against the wooden wall for support, he followed the scent of the freshly cooked food and ended up straight into their kitchen- living room, and more precisely into his older brother’s outstretched and awaiting arms.  
‘Morning..’, he muttered against Minho’s torso, arms closing around him.  
‘Morning.’, his brother responded, kissing the top of his head, before he detached himself.

Jeongin went to seat at the table, in front of a smirking Hyunjin. Jeongin simply nodded in acknowledgment and his friend faked gasped. Jeongin smirked and blinked his eyes innocently.  
‘What?’  
‘Lee Jeongin I feel betrayed. How dare you not to greet me properly, I thought that our friendship was worth more than tha-’ a Gyujak shoved in his mouth stopped his little rant. Under Jeongin’s dolphin like cackles, he looked up to see Minho looking at him unimpressed, and smiled sheepishly – or tried to with the warm pink fruit half hanging in his mouth.  
‘Ugh, Hyunjin shut your mouth and eat properly, that’s disgusting.’, Minho laughed and gave Jeongin his own plate of fruits, before sitting down.  
Minho gulped down his own soft fruits and nodded at Hyunjin.  
‘Hyunjin ah, when are you gonna move in? You literally come here every morning.’, he asked playfully, knowing full well the answer, but he liked to fluster Hyunjin. Flustered/Embarrassed Hyunjin equals Happy Minho.  
Hyunjin smiled bashfully – which he only does when with someone he knows well, otherwise he loves to play the heartthrob – and shrugged. ‘Never.’, he answered, already looking everywhere but at the brothers.  
Jeongin, being the excellent best friend he is, started to smile evilly and leaned on the table.  
‘Ow Jeonginie is so sad, I thought our friendship was worth more than that~ Could it be that someone is more important than me in this world, making you want to live with them?’, he singsonged, imitating his friend.  
‘Hush and eat.’, Hyunjin hissed, the tip of his ears red.  
Minho seeing this decided he would torture the boy a bit more.  
‘Oh? So you’re not denying it?’  
‘I am not agreeing either.’  
‘You’re denying it then.’, Minho smirked, and it widened when Hyunjin’s eyes burned holes on him.  
‘Stop it now Minho. You may be Seungmin’s best friend, but that doesn’t mean I won’t hit you.’, Hyunjin stated with an evil proud smile, making the oldest roll his eyes. ‘So please, stop trying to make me admit something that does not exist between Seungie and I, on every fucking single breakfast. We are just friends. Coma. Shit, my tongue is running dry from repeating it over and over.’  
‘Drink water’, the youngest of the three snickered.  
‘Shut it Jeongin. That’s it, end of the story. Let’s eat.’, Hyunjin concluded but cursed the moment he burnt himself with his fruit. ‘Damn, Minho why is it so hot?’, he gasped, earning himself a ‘you swear way too much on mornings’ from Minho, before gulping down his glass of water.  
‘Cause you’re too hot’, Jeongin calmly answered.  
However, the second after, he bursted out laughing as Hyunjin choked on his water, spiting it out.  
In front of himself.  
On Jeongin’s shirt.

Jeongin’s laugh died down and slowly raised his eyes to meet Hyunjin’s own. Calmly, he put his hands on the table and Hyunjin refrained from laughing. Everytimes Jeongin tried to look threatening, he ended up looking more like a kicked puppy – except in some peculiar situation, but that’s beside the point for now.  
Focusing back on his friend, he noticed the way his eyes shined. Hyunjin frowned. This meant nothing great.  
‘I’m telling Woojin tonight.’  
‘Omg please don’t.’  
Minho snickered at the two friends and stood up to do the dishes.  
‘Don’t worry Hyunjin, he won’t.’, he told the other boy, watching as he stop his begging.  
‘He won’t?’  
‘No, he won’t.’  
Jeongin snickered and shook his head. ‘Yes I will-’  
Minho turned around and rose a brow, expression suddenly serious.  
‘Really? Cause I don’t remember telling Woojin about what you did yesterday.’, his older brother taunted him, sponge pointing him.  
Jeongin lowered his head, and grunted.  
‘Minho, you know I didn’t think it-’  
‘Yeah, you didn’t think that’s the problem. But nevermind that, next time you’ll know not to do that again, yeah?’  
‘Yeah, yeah.’  
Suddenly, someone clearing their throat interrupted them. They turned around to see Hyunjin looking at them, clueless.  
‘Did I miss something?’, he asked curiously, half leaning on the table.  
Jeongin rubbed his head sheepishly, and Minho faced palm.  
‘Well, you see… Yesterday I met a human, and I kinda, brought them back here?’  
Jeongin watched, gulping, as his friend looked at him with wide eyes. And after a moment of silence, Jeongin getting ready to wince and Minho promptly covering his ears, Hyunjin finally opened his mouth  
‘YOU DID WHAT, YOU YESHIHK?!’, he screeched, raising from his spot.  
‘IT WASN’T ON PURPOSE!’, Jeongin screamed back, also raising from his spot.  
Minho winced and leaned back against the wall, watching the two friends exchanged friendly words. Hyunjin on mornings was truly a pain in the arse, and Minho loved a quiet morning. But Hyunjin and Jeongin together? It was the worse. Of course, between living with Felix and having Hyunjin in their house on a daily basis, one would expect Minho to be use to that. And in a way, he was. But still, it did remain a pain in the arse.  
Sighing, he stepped into the conversation.  
‘Long story short, Jeongin met a human, thought he was harmless, and brought him back home.’, he explained and watched Hyunjin’s mouth fall open.  
‘Are you out of your mind my friend? Meeting them is okay, but bringing one back home? That’s super risky.’, Hyunjin stated, a bit saddened when he noticed Jeongin dejected face.  
‘Yeah, I know. But he was so friendly and.. true, I guess? I was fascinated. And I thought Minho could, you know...’  
Hyunjin nodded in understanding, and Minho smiled sadly.  
‘I’m sorry foxie, but you know I refuse to do that.’ Minho sighed, patting his little brother’s shoulder.  
‘Yeah, I know. I was just overly exited I guess… I wish I could see him again though- Speaking of which, you could have send him away nicely! You must have made a very bad first impression on him by shoving him out! Now he is going to think all of us are Yeshihks~’, Jeongin taunted his older brother.  
Hyunjin collapsed against the table in a puddle of cackles, while Minho’s face grew red. He coughed, embarrassed, and hit Jeongin weakly on his shoulder.  
‘Shut up. I was scared- Aish, stop laughing you morons!’

– – 

‘Oh my Jae, did you see him today? He is looking reaaaaally handsome with his black t-shirt sticking on his broad back!’  
A giggle.  
‘Yeah I know! This means he is getting super ready for the New Glow (A/N: read ‘New Year’) Ceremony! Yesterday I saw him train with The Fox and…’

The voice died down as they walked away from these giggling women, and Jeongin shook his head amused. These women were always murmuring things every time they would walk past them, calling them cute or handsome depending of the period of the year.  
Careful not to step on a huge root, he looked on his side. Hyunjin, with his black shirt indeed sticking on his broad muscled back – humans’ clothes really suit him well – was walking hurriedly, not giving a care in the world about what they said. Jeongin refrained from snickering. Of course, only one person’s praises in the entire world could trigger a real reaction from him.  
Suddenly Hyunjin’s face lit up. Speaking of the devil. Jeongin didn’t need to look to know what – or rather, who was making him shine like that, he already knew.  
Hyunjin ran forward, followed by Jeongin, and wrapped his arms from behind around one of their friends. He nuzzled his face against his hair and smiled happily.  
‘Hey Seungminie! Did you miss me?’  
‘No?’, his friend answered, and elbowed him playfully, making Jeongin laugh.  
Seungmin looked around curiously.  
‘Minho isn’t with you guys?’, he wondered curiously, gaze searching for his best friend around the tropical jungle.  
‘Nope. He went to fetch his Pali, and said he’ll meet you at your usual spot. Speaking of usual spot, I’m gonna go and wait for you over there Hyunjin. See you tonight Seungmin!’, Jeongin provided with a smile, slowly leaving, as Hyunjin detach himself from Seungmin, to go caress the mane of Seungmin’s own Pali.  
Seungmin smiled at the sight and his heart missed a beat, like everytime.  
Palis are Straya 801’s most common animals. They are comparable to human horses or zebras. However, their skin are either white or black, sometimes stripped with a darker or lighter shade, and their eyes red or pale lilac. They were truly beautiful creatures, and they only paired with a Stray once in their entire lifetime. They are very faithful beast, and they rarely, if not ever, allow anyone else but their partner to approach them.  
This is why Seungmin always feels his heart flutter when his Pali let Hyunjin not only approach her, but touch her as well. She may be a calm Pali, but one look from her red eyes and everyone know they should not approach. Yet, here was Hyunjin, half hugging her plain white neck. Seungmin would never know why nor how, but here it was.  
Hyunjin met his eyes with a smile, hand still brushing his Pali’s back tenderly.  
‘She is really beautiful.’, he assured Seungmin, who snorted.  
‘Of course she is. Now, hands off, I need to get going or else I’m gonna be late.’  
Hyunjin laughed, amused at his friend’s antics, and moved aside to let him through. He tensed however, the moment Seungmin’s back brushed against his torso to climb on his Pali’s back. And if Seungmin noticed, he didn’t say anything. However, Hyunjin had to bite back a curse the moment he saw his own hands reach up to grab his friend’s sides to help him mount his beast. Thanks Jae, he stopped himself on time or else that would have been awkward.  
You see, since the beginning of the year, the two of them along with a few of their friends had a spurt of puberty, and no one could deny that they both looked attractive. But being childhood friends, and having always been fond of one another, this sometimes caused unwanted tension and embarrassing moments – at least for Hyunjin.  
A hit on his skull awoken him from his reverie, and he glared at a smirking Seungmin whose eyes were half hidden by his bangs.  
‘Instead of dreaming of your non-existent future, get going, or Jeongin is going to take root waiting for you.’, he teased.  
‘Hey. Don’t project your own life onto mine please. I have a glorious future ahead of me, thank you.’, he answered, rolling his eyes playfully.  
‘Do you want a ride?’, Seungmin then asked, grinning genuinely at him.  
Hyunjin felt his heart miss a bit.  
Shit. Awkward and unwanted tension number two.  
‘Hyun?’  
‘Yeah? Ah hum no thanks.’, he answered sheepishly but then smirked. ‘Plus, your girl here might tolerate me, but I’m not sure she’d like it if I climb on her back.’  
Seungmin laughed and snorted. ‘Yeah as if! I’m sure she could leave me for you.’, he mumbled, leaning down to caress her face. ‘You would, right? You love him too much don’t you~’  
Hyunjin laughed at him and took advantage of his distraction to pat the Pali’s bottom. This action caused her to raise her head, neighing, and to suddenly dash forward, under Seungmin’s gasps and Hyunjin’s laughter.  
‘Oh my JAE! Calm down beauty! Yah! Hyun you’re dead tonight!’, he screamed hysterically, under the giggles of every Strays gathered in this spot of the jungle.  
Hyunjin waved teasingly. ‘Can’t wait Seung!  
.  
.  
.  
...Oh shit I’m late.’

– – 

Jisung stepped out of his shower, feeling refreshed. Looking at himself in the mirror he sighed, seeing his skin a little bit tanner than it was when he landed yesterday, and rubbed his sore shoulders. Yesterday got him so riled up, he felt pathetic. The poor Stray must have been afraid of him, a total stranger barging into his home with a gun on his belt. Yeah, what a stupid idea it was for him to follow the teen to his house. Now, the two Strays are never going to let him approach their territory again. And what if they told their whole tribe?  
No, he must stop thinking irrationally and assuming stuffs. For now, he just needs to get ready for the upcoming meeting their boss is going to hold.  
A knock on the bathroom startled him.  
‘You’re done mate? We need to go.’, Chan’s voice interrupted his thoughts.  
‘Yeah, give me a minute.’, he answered, He unwrapped his towel from his hips and start dressing in his regular attire: ranger shoes, black military pants and jacket, and black shirt. Yup very original.  
He got out of the bathroom, and without missing a beat, launched himself on Changbin.  
‘Oh my god, look at that, you smell like a living man again!’, he chimed playfully, nuzzling his head on his shoulder.  
‘Yeah? Well you still stink. So get lost.’, Changbin snorted.  
A hand met his face to push him away, which only made him tightened his hold on his squirming friend.  
‘Aaaaah let go!’, he whined, trying to get out of Jisung’s iron hold.  
‘Hum hum. If you are done, maybe we could go?’, Chan asked, leaning against the doorway, a single brow raised and arms crossed.  
‘Yes Bang leader.’, the answered in chorus, detaching themselves from one another. Chan rolled his eyes and opened the door.  
However, the moment Jisung was about to exit, he stopped him. Jisung looked at him curiously. Chan simply smiled and open the palm of his hand, letting a chain slip through his finger. Jisung’s eyes widened. His dog tag! He reached to his neck, and gasped feeling his bare skin.  
‘You forgot it in the bathroom’, Chan simply answered when met with Jisung’s curious eyes. He handed it to Jisung who slipped it around his neck, and ruffled his hair. ‘Let’s go before Changbin takes the last seat.’  
– – 

‘Welcome everyone. I’m going to be direct and froward. The whole point of this meeting is for you all to know what you’re here for.’, JYP announced his assembly, the screen behind him lighting up to a 3D map of Straya 801.  
The scientists were listening attentively, all sitting on rows of chairs, some having to stand due to the lack of seat. Chan and Jisung were seated on chairs while Changbin leaned against a table in the dark meeting room. They watched and listened intently to their boss presentation, wondering why they were all called here.  
‘As you know, this planet’s lands are divided in many part, but four tribes rule over these territories.’  
They watched as four faces appeared on the screen.  
Jisung paled. No way...  
‘There is the Sureki in the West, the Yui in the East and the Taro in the South. We are now situated on the North part of the planet, and more precisely on the Trashee clan territory, one of our few allies. And when I say few, I mean one of our only two allies here on Straya.’  
He points to a face, and Chan heard Jisung choke on air.  
‘This man is our main ally. He became the leader of the Trashee tribe after his coming of age, a year ago, Lee Minho.’, he claimed, pointing his stick straight onto the face of the man Jisung ‘met’ yesterday.  
Jisung felt like dying on the spot. Sliding down his chair, he started to whimper. He screwed up. Pretty badly, if you were to ask him.  
‘Chan?’, he asked with a small voice.  
‘Yeah?’, the older answer, eyes not detaching from the faces on the board.  
‘If I told you I… no nevermind.’, he ended up saying, jaw tight and eyes going back to the board.  
Chan cast a side glance to his friend in confusion, but let go. He didn’t want to pry, if his friend wanted to tell him, then he will. However, as Changbin looked at his friend in wonder, and a guess as to what was bothering his friend popped in his mind, and he sincerely hoped he was wrong. Frowning, he shrugged it off, and focused back on his boss too.  
‘As you might remember from your lessons on Earth, there was a massive war on Straya 30 years ago. Someone could explain to us what they remember from their classes maybe? Yeah? Ah CB97, go ahead.’, his boss told him with a smile.  
Chan – or CB97 – rose from his seat. ‘Thrity years ago, Strays waged a war against humans. We had crossed the line. We wanted too much from them, and took to much. We imposed our ways on them, like dressing like us, talking like us, we created schools so that they could learn our history – all of that was well received. But at one point, humans wanted more.’, he paused, taking a deep breath. ‘We tried to build buildings and facilities on their ground, tried to force them to live in what we deemed to be real houses made of concrete. And to do so, the previous generation of scientists tried to deforest their lands.’ he ended, under a common sharp intake of breath from all the scientists.  
JYP nodded.  
‘Yes indeed you’re right CB97. And so they became enraged and tried to chase them off of their lands. But, what can a Stray with his wooden weapons and ferocious animals do, against fire-armed men driven by there thirst of power?’  
Silence hovered in the air. Chan’s face was filled with sorrow. How could one behave like that, he would never understand. And if Jisung was pale before, it was nothing compared to now. The two of them were always the most empathetic of the unit. Jisung jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing it softly. Jisung raised his head to see Changbin looking down at him with worry.  
‘You’re alright?’, he whispered in worry.  
Jisung nodded with a small smile and squeezed the hand back, Changbin taking it off of his shoulder a mere second after. Jisung turned to Chan and patted his thigh. Chan looked up with a smile, but the frown on his lips was still slightly visible.  
‘Fortunately, some of us were still rebellious enough to not follow this madness. I, along with some other scientists deserted, our trucks filled with guns and bombs. We went to the Strays and offered them help. And so we fought, and eventually won. Unfortunately, most of the elders and adults of their kinds perished in this war, leaving a population of teens, children and newborns. The eldest ones became leaders, and made it a tradition that every 15 years a new one would be elected. These leaders spoke with us, seeking guidance as we were elder than them, but we chose not to influence their judgments. So in the end, humans were forced to go back on Earth, except us, a few selected ones.’, he paused, and looked at Straya 801’s map on the board with a small smile.  
‘Afterwards, me – along two other soldiers who lead the rebels – created three agencies and became who we are today: protectors of their realms. However, a wariness had settled in them. They didn’t allow us to touch anything, just letting us observe things from afar. And we understood that. However, one can only hold their curiosity for so long. So we spoke with the new leader, in the hope that he would understand that we want nothing more than to study their nature. Although wary, he allowed us to bring you all here, on Straya. And that brings me to the main point of our meeting: the reason you’re all here.’  
He hit the button on his remote, and a gasp filled the room.  
‘What the-’, Chan muttered in English, one of the Earth speech he learned from his mother, and taught Jisung and Changbin.  
Under their amazed eyes, was a photograph of Straya during night time. This meant that the nature was bioluminescent. JYP cleared his throat.  
‘This, is the reason why we’re here. We want to get back this lost trust we once had with Stray in order to be allowed to approach their lands during night time. Of course, we don’t want you to ever try uprooting their beautiful greenery. No, we just want you to study it, so that we’ll be able to reproduce their DNA and with some luck, replicate it on Earth.’, he ended, clasping his hands together.  
‘That’s it. That’s why you’re all here. You have only one goal during these 5 years, that is to earn back their trust peacefully, and study their greenery. Can I count on you?’, he demanded with a stern but kind smile.  
‘Yes sir!’, they all exclaimed, 3RACHA unit feeling completely thrilled, looking at each others with stars in their eyes.  
‘Great. You can go back now.’, JYP ended with a smile and gathered his stuffs.  
The 3RACHA unit was getting ready to leave too when Chan groaned.  
‘Mattttttes, I’m so hungry. Let’s eat chick-’  
‘Spear B?’, a voice asked.  
They turned around and bowed to their boss. Changbin gulped. He knew full well what awaits for him.  
‘Come meet me in my office after your meal okay?’, his boss asked, and without waiting for an answer left the room.  
Jisung’s hand squeezed his arm and Chan wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
‘It’s going to be fine Bin, don’t dwell on it too much, yeah?’, Chan assured him, and Changbin nodded though not convinced at all.  
Gulping, he followed his friends outside, suddenly not hungry anymore.

– – 

‘Congrats guys! Keep going like this and you’ll bring back the title home!’  
‘Yeah well done!’  
‘Have you seen how 'The Fox' slayed?! It was so impressive!’  
‘Yeah I know right?! And Hyunjin’s jump from the tree at the end was so amazing, I swear my hurt stopped beating!’  
The two boys smirked at each others as they waved goodbye to the other Strays. Let us not lie, they loved it when they get attention for their fighting skills, and needless to say they were the best duo from the whole clan.  
‘Is your shoulder okay though, Hyun? Others may not have seen it but I noticed the way it bumped against the rock.’, Jeongin asked worriedly.  
Hyunjin shrugged it off. ‘Yeah don’t worry Jeong. It’s just a bruise.’, he answered with a smile. ‘It’s not gonna stop me from fighting tomorrow!’  
‘Yeah I know, god you love the squeals you’re getting every time you do your jump, don’t you?’, he teased.  
‘Hell yeah I do. It’s so... satisfying.’  
‘You're a Yeshihk.’, he laughed but then remember something. ‘Well, I’ll see you at mine tonight I suppose?’, he asked, although he already knew the answer.  
‘You suppose well. Going to your hideout?’, Hyunjin wondered with a brow raised.  
‘Yeah. See you then. Have fun teaching the kids how to paint their face for the New Glow Ceremony.’, he teased the boy.  
‘Oh man, don’t talk about that please.’, he grunted but smiled and high fived his best friend, before turning around to leave.

 

Jeongin looked around, and once he was sure no one was following him, rushed to his secret hideout. He let out a laugh once he was alone, as he felt the warmth of the Glow caress his skin, and twigs cracking under his feet. Climbing up a tree with ease, he suddenly remembered the way the human did the same yesterday, although clumsily, and how impress he was. He never expected a human to know how to climb a tree, nor run and jump from branches. It was truly impressive.

Climbing down a tree, he realized he has reached the border of their territory. In front of him was the neutral ground, a place where every clan was free to roam and chase.

He was about to walk past it when something – someone caught his attention from the corner of his eyes. 

Crawling with the discretion of a fox, he hid behind a turquoise palm tree and peeked from behind it. Bathing in a lac next to a tree, whose water was holographic, was a man back facing him. Jeongin wondered if it was sweat forming on his skin, or simply the mist from the hot water of the lake, as he observed him discreetly.

Fingers digging in the tree bark, Jeongin’s mouth fell open as he took in the broad muscled back embellished with tattoos. It was gorgeous and impressive.

Leaning closer, curly bangs half falling in front of his eyes, he noticed a big eagle tattoo and gasped silently.

Only a few Strays have Eagle tattoos, Minho being one of them. This peculiar tattoo meant that one was a contestant for the leadership of a tribe. After the leader is chosen, this temporary tattoo is removed from every contestant except the leader. So Jeongin looked closer for another tattoo that would indicate which leader this guy was. But he found none.

And that’s when it hit Jeongin.

The only tribe to still not have change their leaders were the Sureki, because all of their potential leaders are coming of age in three to two years. Looking closely, he gulped and looked for a scar on the guy left shoulder, praying to find none.

His eyes met just that.

‘Oh my Jae, this is Bang Yedam.’, he screamed in his head and leaned back behind the tree with wide eyes.

Bang Yedam was the unspoken soon to be leader of the Sureki Clan. There may have been other contestant for the title, but everyone knew that Yedam was going to be the one. In fact, Jeongin had admired the younger boy for a really long time, as tales spoke of him as someone really gifted. It is said that since he is 10, he’s been viewed as the potential future leader, because apparently he would have killed a ferocious black panther. This tale, true or not, had given him the nickname of ‘The Panther’.

Jeongin when he was a kid had wished to be as strong as him, even though at first was envious of the younger, and the attention he was getting. But as he grew up, it became admiration fro the boy and all he achieved. The many tales of his success only strengthened this, and Jeongin desperately wanted to know the boy.

But, he knew he never would. He never could.

A leader from another tribe would assuredly never pay attention to Jeongin in peculiar when there were so many Strays in this world. In his own eyes, he was not exceptional enough to be noticeable by a tribe leader – other than his brother Minho, that is. And they were not even from the same clan to begin with, so there were only a few odds that they’ll ever meet. 

Jeongin sighed against his tree and kicked a purple pebble, dejectedly.’I wish he would though...’, he muttered under his breath, pouting slightly.

But he shook his head. He’s always been a pragmatic person and knew this would never happen. So not dwelling on this any longer, he admired the boy from afar one last time, and left.

– – 

‘You asked to see me boss?’

Changbin entered the room and watched as JYP looked up from a frame on his desk. Smiling, he lowered it face down on his desk and stood up. ‘Yeah come in Spear B.’

JYP moved to stand in front of his window and looked outside. The view offered a beautiful sight: an overview of the Trashee territory. 

‘Nice paradise isn’t it?’, his boss voice cutting his contemplation.

Changbin was taken aback by the question but nodded. ‘Yes sir.’ 

‘I remember the first time I came here.’, his boss suddenly said. ‘I was young and full of curiosity. So, on my first day I couldn’t just stand there and sleep. I had to witness and feel stuffs. So I went out at Glowset.’

Changbin eyes widened and he stared at his boss in shock. This, he did not expect.

‘I remember it so well, it was beautiful. All this gorgeous nature, shining of all the colors in the world in the dark starry night. I remember it as if it was yesterday. But then I noticed some beautiful plants, and leaned in to touch them. But as soon as I had brushed its petals, a wooden blade was under my neck.’ 

Changbin gasped and watched as JYP pulled down his turtleneck to reveal a scar. Changbin gasped once more. He never knew of this story.  
‘Ho-how?’, he stuttered, voiceless.

‘It was a Stray, a woman.’, JYP explained. ‘She chased us from the jungle, and I remember not daring to go out again for two whole weeks because I was too scared of getting killed. That was until the woman I now call my wife forced me outside again.’

Laughing slightly at the memory, he turned around and faced Changbin.

‘Later on, I learned that this Stray woman behaved like that because at night time their plants and trees produce an energy that is vital for them. She was afraid I would harm this energy and protected it. This devotion she had moved me so much. And from there on, I fought to turn their wariness into trust, so that all of us human could roam this jungle without the fear of dying, and for them Strays to be assured we would not harm their world in any ways.’ 

‘That’s amazing sir.’, Changbin assured, not really sure anymore of where this conversation was going.

JYP sighed and nodded.

‘That was until some of us blew it up and caused a war. There and then, all the trust was gone and none of us was — is safe on Straya, even nowadays on the Trashee territory. The wounds are still fresh in the hearts of these beings’, he explained, his voice strained with sorrow.

Moving from his spot, he closed the gap between them and settle his hand on Changbin’s shoulder.

‘Do you see now, why I don’t want you to go outside at night time?’, he asked, eyes holding nothing but worry and Changbin nodded

‘Although the younger generation may be more understanding than the previous one, they are still very protective of their territory. One wrong step on our behalf, and everything ends here for us. And I don’t even wanna start thinking of all the dangerous creatures lurking in the darkness of Straya’s jungle, ready to tear you apart at any moments. I can’t afford that Spear B. That’s why I made those rules. So that none of you cause a war, but mostly to protect you all.’ 

Changbin starred at the ground in shame. When he did what he did, he never thought of all it could cause. And yet, he knew he should have for he was aware of the many risks and damage he could have caused. He acted like a kid when he should have been more mature. 

But this Stray… he made him forget that he was here for work.

Shaking his head, he got rid of the freckles in his mind, and looked at his boss seriously.

‘I understand sir, I didn’t think my actions could cause such disaster. But I should have act like an adult, this was unforgivable on my part. I’ll gladly accept any punishment sir.’, he ended with a bow.

JYP simply laughed and asked him to stand up straight.

‘Well, you didn’t know the whole true after all, but how could you have? I usually don’t anyone of the true richness of Straya’s biodiversity because it might cause... complications, if you see what I mean? We humans are curious and thirsty beings after all. I can’t trust all of you with this secret Spear B., so I do hope I made the right decision by making you aware of it.’

‘Your secret is safe sir.’

‘Good. So Spear B., if you promise me not to act rashly again and follow the rules I made from now on, it shall be enough for me.’ 

Changbin nodded. ‘Yes sir I under- wait what?’, he asked incredulously, forgetting for a moment that he was talking to his boss.

‘You heard me the first time.’

‘Really?’, he breathed out in relief.

‘Yeah really. Mistakes happen every time Spear B. Plus, you didn’t cause any damages. All is fine for me. You’ll learn from it, I’m sure of it, and that’s what matters.’, he smiled and went back to his seat. ‘But I’m curious though, why did you stay outside? There must have been something right? The bioluminescence I suppose?’

Changbin sputtered and looked to the side in shame. If his boss only knew…

‘Well, yeah that, and also... I met a Stray sir.’, he admitted reluctantly.

‘You did?’, his boss blurted out in shock.

‘Yeah... and I was fascinated by him. And then of course, the bioluminescent phenomena happened and I just- I couldn’t leave without drawing any sketches of it. These two factors made me stay there.’

JYP stared at him, mouth agape. Changbin squirmed on the spot, clearly uncomfortable.

‘You- you say a Stray allowed you to stay in their territory on night time? Unbelievable.’

Changbin nodded and looked outside absentmindedly.

‘I know sir, now that you said how meaningful this bioluminescence is for them, I fail to register why it let me stay.’

‘Fascinating indeed. Go on, what happened next?’

‘I drew a bit. Then, next thing I knew, I was waking up in the same field with no Stray in sight and a bowl of warm fruits next to me.’, he explained to his boss.

JYP stayed silent for a moment in deep thoughts and finally, spoke up. ‘While I understand that this Stray was fascinated by you as it was probably the first time it saw a human, I don’t get why it would allow you to stay in the jungle during the night. And why would it keep guard for you during the night or give you food? That’s unexplainable.’ 

Changbin furrowed his brows. What exactly was his boss speaking about?

‘Keep guard, sir?’, he voiced his thoughts.

‘Oh Spear B. You didn’t really think you slept peacefully in an unknown jungle with no harm done to you out of sheer luck, did you?’, his boss asked, incredulous.

‘I didn’t really ponder on it sir?’, he admitted, feeling kind of stupid for not thinking about it before.

But his boss simply shook his head.

‘I understand. I see that you’re still in a daze.’, he nodded and then clasped his hands, startling Changbin. ‘Well, now that everything is settled, I hope you’ll get back on track soon. Don’t forget why we’re here alright son?’

‘Yes sir.’, he nodded. He won’t.

JYP smiled and waved him off. ‘Great. You can go now.’ 

Changbin bowed and left the room. And as he looked outside at the Glowset, one last thought of hazelnut glowing eyes longingly invaded in his mind.

– – 

‘Wowowow calm down beauty!’, Seungmin calmed down his excited Pali, his hands patting her strong jaw.

‘Well, seems like your girl is in a hurry today.’, Minho chuckled. ‘Has she met someone?’

Seungmin whined.

‘I don’t know man, but I hope not! If she fell pregnant during this month, how am I suppose to compete on the New Glow Ceremony's ordeals? I wanna compete against the other tribes!’, he complained, and hugged his Pali’s neck. ‘You can’t fall pregnant this month alright?’

Minho snickered beside him and patted his own black stripped coated and red eyed Pali. ‘You should have paired with a male, you wouldn’t face so many troubles.’, he teased his friends.

‘Shut up! What will you do if yours is the father huh?’, Seungmin shot back, and Minho paled.

‘Shit. No way. I don’t want my Pali to be affiliated with yours, thank you!’, he grimaced.

Seungmin sat up straight and faked gasped.

‘Excuse me?’, he scoffed. ‘My beauty here is perfectly perfect. The finest in this whole realm. You should be honored if she ever chose yours. Even if I don’t want it.’

It was Minho’s turn to gasp.

‘Please Minie, mine is the best male out there.’, he stated, rolling his eyes.

‘Yours was the most arrogant prick out of his whole litter.’, he smirked. ‘It’s still a wonder to everyone why he chose a soft puff like you to be his rider.’

Minho whined and hugged his Pali. ‘Don’t listen to him. You made the best choice here, man. I love you~’

Seungmin rolled his eyes playfully, and was about to reply, but suddenly his Pali trotted forward, seemingly in a hurry.

‘Wow hey, slow down, what is it?’, Seungmin asked, trying to get it to slow down, to no avail.

‘Seungmin wait up!’, Minho exclaimed, going after him.

Seungmin watched curiously where his Pali was leading him, and felt his breath hitch the moment it came in sight.

There, leaning against a tree, shaded by its long yellow palms, was Hyunjin, looking at him in equal shock. His Pali came to a stop before Hyunjin and nuzzled its muzzle against his torso.

‘Wow hey- hello there?’, Hyunjin chuckled, looking up at Seungmin with a smile. ‘Hey Seung, how was the training?’

‘Gr-great.’, he stuttered, and mentally slapped himself for it. ‘I don’t understand. Why did she came to you?’

Hyunjin looked up with a frown.

‘Wait. You mean that you didn’t lead her here?’

‘No.’

‘Man that’s weird. Is she sick?’

Minho trudge towards them, having already let his own Pali on the lose, and high fived Hyunjin.

‘I told Minie that she might be pregnant?’, he said playfully and Hyunjin laughed.

‘Yeah sure.’, Seungmin scoffed. ‘Then why would she come to Hyunjin? Are you a midwife now?’

Minho burst out laughing and Hyunjin punched Seungmin in the arm, flustered, but winced slightly afterward. This, did not escape Seungmin. Feeling a wave of worry take over him, he got down from his Pali, and send her away, before turning to the taller male with stern eyes.

Hyunjin resisted the urge to smile at his friend’s cuteness.

‘Show me.’, the younger demanded.

‘What?’, Hyunjin said, raising a brow.

‘You know what I’m talking about. So show me, or I’m punching you till I find where you’re hurt.’

Hyunjin sighed and began to take off his shirt, both boys flustering a bit. But he moment Seungmin saw the bruise, it was forgotten.

‘Hyunie, that’s...’, he gasped, looking at the purple bruise in worry.

‘It’s nothing, just a bruise.’, he mumbled, staring down at the boy in front of him with soft eyes when he noticed the worry in his own.

Seungmin wrapped tentative fingers around his friend’ s arm and winced when the elder flinched. Looking up with worry, he sputtered when he found Hyunjin’s eyes already on him, and immediately looked down.

‘Damn puberty, why did you have to make it awkward...’, he thought, absolutely mortified by his reactions. 

But Hyunjin only chuckled and smiled in adoration. And the unexpected happened.

In a moment of bravery, he raised his hand and Seungmin watched as he moved. The second after, he gasped, feeling cold knuckles graze his warm cheeks tenderly. Against his will, he cursed when a blush grazed his face.

‘Ya. Don’t worry Seungie, I don’t like it. Makes me worry more, dumbass.’, Hyunjin groaned, looking down at him with a playful nut fond smile, letting his hand drop back in place.

Seungmin hit his guts playfully and smiled back at him, all tension from earlier forgotten.

‘Let’s go home. We need to heal this.’, he declared.

Stepping back, he turned around and saw that Minho had been joined by Felix and Woojin. They were talking a little not so far away from them, close to the edge of the yellow grass covered hill they were standing on. Looking up, he figured out that they must have just arrived, as he saw two flying creatures flying away in the bright blue sky. Taking Hyunjin’s hand in his, and purposely ignoring the way he felt because of the touch, he ran to the other boys.

‘Hey guys!’, he exclaimed, letting go of his friend to wrap himself around Felix. Hyunjin took this opportunity to go hug his older friend – Woojin.

‘How did flying lessons go?’, Hyunjin asked the boys.

‘Great!’, Felix exclaimed with a huge smile. ‘My Young Wings (A/N: The bird-pterodactyl from the prologue) almost got bit by a child one though.’, he frowned.

Everyone winced. They all knew how wild Young Wings were. While one can ride adults Young Wings, children ones are really dangerous.

‘Well, no harm was done, that’s what matters.’, Minho exclaimed.

‘And you guys, are you ready for the Ceremony’s ordeals?’, Woojin asked with an excited smile.

‘Yup! Minho and I are ready to beat the other champions!’, Seungmin exclaimed, high fiving his best friend. ‘I wished we could win the title this year though. It’s been five years since the last time our tribe won.’

Everyone nodded. Since the friendly game was held fifteen years ago, every tribes of Straya gathered for a week to celebrate the New Glow and their own version of Mother Nature; Jae. Of course, to make it more fun, little ordeals were held, in which champions from each tribes competed for the title of winner. Though this was a friendly game, everyone was taking it seriously and getting ready at least one month in advance.

And this year, all of them were competing as champions, which makes it all the more exciting.

‘Jeongin is not with you Hyun?’, Minho asked suddenly.

‘No. He went you know where, like everyday. C’mon let’s go home, I’m so hungry!’

‘Oh my Jae, I’ve been craving for meat!’, Felix complained, and everyone rolled their eyes. Typical.

 

– – 

 

‘Ah finally I’m done!’, Jeongin exclaimed, collapsing on his cave sandy ground.

Wiping off paint from his cheeks, he turned his head to the side and gasped. Glow was setting.

‘Shit. I didn’t realize I took this long.’, he muttered, getting up from his spot and dusting his spot. Looking up at his paintings he felt a blush creep up his cheeks. If Bang Yedam ever stumble here, Jeongin is definitively leaving this planet.

Here, on the wall in front of him, painted in blues and oranges on the rock, was Bang Yedam’s broad back, replicate in the exact position he’d witness him in earlier this day.

‘Oh my Jae, I’m done for if he ever sees that...’, Jeongin whined, slapping his cheeks.

But looking at the drawing reminded him of the lake. A lake.

Looking down at his paint covered self, he decided to go to take a bath in the holographic lake from the neutral territory.

Going outside, he was met with the bioluminescent jungle and the beautiful starry sky. Taking a deep inhaled of the fresh plants and wood, he smiled and strolled his way to the neutral grounds.

Reaching the lake, he squealed in joy when he noticed there was no one else in it. Taking off his clothes, but keeping his underwear on -- you never know when you'll have to run in this jungle, and he'd rather not show his mini-Jeongin to the whole world, thank you. -- he ascended into the warm holographic water, and rubbed the paint off of himself. After he was done, he decided to just float on the surface, letting the current rock him in the calm night. The only sound craddling him was the one of the night bugs, and he smiled contently at the familiar soothing sound, closing his eyes and drifting off.

 

But he snapped back his eyes open in an instant.

 

Suddenly, something is grabbing his ankle. In a matter of seconds, his instincts of fighter kicked in : He ducked into water and tried to grab the thing holding onto him.

However, nothing ever goes his way.

Instead, the thing let go of his ankle, and he finds himself grabbed by the hips, brought back out of water and flipped over onto the turquoise grass in a loud thud.

Jeongin winced in pain, momentarily forgetting to fight back. His body was throbbing, the only thing soothing him being the soft holo water trickling down the grass along his curves. The thing – or rather the strong person laughed a deep laugh, taking him out of his daze.

Jeongin slowly peeled his eyes open, pain still evident on his features. His eyes met a broad smug grin and a body hovering his. Said person was pinning him to the ground by his shoulders, one forearm next to his head, the other against his shoulder blades.

‘What the...’, he thought, still shaken and sore from the hit he just took, and the ones he took earlier on during his fighting lessons.

He tried to breath in but his stomach was crushed by a knee and he cursed in his head. Gaining back his senses, he raised his eyes upward to see the face of his opponent, cursing at the wet curls half blocking his view.

But the moment his eyes settled on the ones of the person in holding him back, his breath hitched.

Here in front of him, pinning him to the ground and smirking down at him, was none other than the person he had only dared to dream meeting,

 

Bang Yedam.

 

‘So, you’re ‘The Fox’ I’ve heard so much about?’

 

~~~~~~~> To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo..; did you guys like it??? ^^
> 
> One again I hope you did, and I am terribly sorry if you didn't or found it boring. But trust me, what's coming is way more interesting, so hang on ;)
> 
> I am also terribly sorry if this chapter was a lot to take in and a bit boring. I am aware of that, and I tried my best to make it as understandable as possible, but it is not easy when writing about a whole new world. I needed to give you these information right now though, or else the story could not move on. So I hope you're not completely lost, and if you need explanations, ask me in the comments ;)
> 
> On a brighter note, coming next: -Big troubles  
> -Changlix, Minsung & Woochan's reunion  
> -Fluff & slight Angst  
> -More pinning, starring and gasping.  
> \- A lot more...
> 
>  
> 
> Sooo happy (late) V-day, and once again, comment, subscribe, hit the kudos, or do nothing, from the moment it makes you happy then it makes me happy~
> 
> Lots of Love - Orange.


	5. Chapter 3 - Part I: Feather Blue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~
> 
> ... Okay. I am so f.ing sorry for not updating for almost 2 weeks T.T This chapter was really long to write, and I didn't want to update it until it was the way I wanted it to be, so yeah... Plus I had exams the whole week so that did not made my job easier aha! But enough talking about me and my shitty uni student life!
> 
> Sooo, since I was a bad author, I am updating today and another day this week to apologize woohoo!!!
> 
> Also, there are fights scenes in this chapter... so forgive me if their description is not clear at all, I'm so bad when it comes to writing action scenes ahaha (If you really don't get the picture of the fight, do feel free to let your imagination run wild!).
> 
> Last but not least, as in the previous chapter this chapter doesn't have interactions between the ships BUT that was necessary to get the story rolling so yup, please bear with it a little bit more!!!
> 
> Anyways, enough talking! I hope you'll enjoy it~
> 
> \-- --
> 
> (crosspost on Wattpad)

Changbin pushed the door open with a sigh. This meeting with his boss had truly exhausted him and now he only wished for slee-

‘Chang!’

That’s the only warning he got before a body slammed into his, strong arms holding him tight, his face getting smashed in the process into a broad shoulder.

‘What the fuck..’, he thought, not having time to process what was happening. Grunting but allowing the hug, he dislodged his face and was faced with a tuft of silver hair. ‘Hey Chan’, he muttered tiredly against his leader.

Chan nodded and let go of him, walking further into their shared flat. Changbin followed, sitting on a plastic chair by their iron table, half leaning against it. Eyes half-opened, he watched his friend sit on the edge of Jisung’s bed. Changbin’s gaze fell on the later who was already sleeping soundly, snuggled deeply into his navy blue covers, with only a mop of chestnut hair visible. Chan noticed his gaze and smiled.

‘He fell asleep waiting for you.’, he explained as Changbin nodded. ‘So? What’s up?’

Changbin blinked and looked blankly at the brown wall, which was slightly lightened up by the light emitted outside by Straya 801’s own moon. This single fact reminded him of the night he spent outside, and brought him back to his speech with JYP. Shaking his head, he sighed. He still couldn’t believe that JYP let it go just like that.

‘Absolutely nothing.’, he answered in slight disbelief.

Chan frowned. What exactly was his friend speaking about? Surely their boss would have punish Changbin for his behavior. ‘What? What do you mean mate?’, he exclaimed clearly confused.

Changbin rubbed his forehead tiredly. ‘I had a small talk with our boss, and long story short he understood what I did. He told me that if I don’t do it again it’d be fine.’, Changbin explained, blinking his eyes stupidly, clearly having troubles acknowledging that he was left off the hook.

‘You’re saying that there will be no punishment?’

Changbin nodded. ‘That’s it.’

Chan leaned back and whistled. ‘That’s unbelievable..’

‘What will be unbelievable are the bruises you’re gonna wake up with, if you don’t shut up now.’, a clearly pissed off and hoarse voice suddenly interrupted their talk.

Both boys turned to the bed – the obvious source of the outburst – and gulped. While Jisung might be a total sweetheart in everyday life, once you interrupt his sleep, he is no more.

‘Sorry.’, they both whispered, and Chan leaned down to pat his hair before leaving for the bathroom. Changbin stood up too, sleepiness taking over his body once more. Not bothering to change but shrugging off his jacket, he lifted his body on his mattress with the little strength he had left. Sighing in contentment, he snuggled in his bed cover and reached for his data pad. That was an old habit of his, and there was absolutely no nights where he had not look at it before sleeping.

However his thumb paused over the unlocking key. If he unlocked it, he would probably see his drafts of the bioluminescent nature he drew yesterday… and remember this encounter with – Changbin shook his head.

No. He shouldn’t think back on it. It could have brought him troubles and he will never see it- him- whatever this creature is, again. Period.

Unlocking his datapad with no more second thoughts, he rummaged through it a bit and-

‘HOLLY SHIT!’, he suddenly screamed in the quiet room, sitting up in his bed, and scaring the shit out of his roommate.

‘For fuck sake.’, groaned a sleeping Jisung, face palming in annoyance.

‘How- What-’, Changbin’s rant was interrupted by a pillow hitting him square in the face. ‘What the fuck Han Jisung?!’, he yelled at the other boy who was making his way over him. Said boy picked back up his pillow and sat on the bed, facing him.

‘That was for all your screaming. And you better have an explanation for it.’, he stated grumpily but curiously.

Changbin looked at him with wide eyes and shoved the pad against him. ‘Look.’

Jisung did, and raised an eyebrow. ‘Ok? So, what’s new? I see nothing wrong, these are your notes and… Oh. They are not your notes, right?’, he exclaimed with wide eyes.

Changbin took back his pad, nodding. ‘Yeah. They aren’t. But I don’t understand who-’. Changbin stop talking and felt his soul left his body in that instant.

No way.

‘Bin?’, Jisung questioned worriedly.

‘Oh my god.’

‘Yah. Answer me Schmurf- OUch okay sorry man, don’t hit me!’, he whined, rubbing his soon-to-be bruised arm.

‘Serves you right squirrel. Anyway, I think I know who did that.’

‘Who?’

‘Felix.’, he stated looking at his brother in the eyes. Jisung just blinked.

‘Who?’, he blurted out, clearly wondering if his friend had gone crazy or if he was just in bad need of sleep.

‘Felix, I mean, the Stray I was with yesterday.’, he explained, looking through the few sketches of plants and animals, each labeled with a name – that he failed to read – and a location. It was incredible. ‘How did that Stray even managed to work this pad out? They don’t know a thing about technology!’

A hand patted his shoulder. ‘Yeah exactly. So that means it couldn’t have been him. These sketches are probably yours, I think that you have inhaled too much Strayan air Chang, it’s impacting your brain obviously. You, my friend, are in deep need of sleep.’, Jisung stated, crossing his arms.

‘Wha- no I’m not going crazy Ji! And how could it have been me, when I don’t know of these species?’, he questioned, trying to prove his point to his friend.

‘… True.’, Jisung conceded. ‘But then, how?’

‘… Wait, come to think of it, it’s pretty logical that he would know what to do!’, he half-yelled jumping on his spot, relieved to have found a logical answer.

Jisung raised a brow, clearly doubtful. ‘Yeah?’

‘I spent the night drawing with him by my side- stop smirking you moron. Anyways, he watched everything I did, and if he knows how to draw, then it would have been easy for him to know how to work this shit out.’, he concluded.

Jisung hummed. ‘Fair enough. But you’ll never know so...’, he shrugged, and Changbin sighed. His friend was right. Why get so worked up over it? He should simply settle for being glad that the Stray did that.

‘Hey, Binie, don’t be like that. I know it seems like you need to see him again, but remember that it’s because he was the first Stray you ever met. You’ll met others and this first encounter will remain forever magical, yeah, but eventually the longing will fade.’, Jisung said softly to him, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly.

‘Yeah, yeah I know. I just need time… like you do, right?’, he asked, glancing at his friend who tensed.

‘I..’

‘Don’t lie Ji. I’ve seen your reaction at the meeting this afternoon when the Sureki leader- Lee Minho I think? Yeah, when he was mentioned, I saw the way you paled. You met him right?’, Changbin explained, cautiously eyeing his friend’s reaction. Jisung bit his lip and lowered his head. ‘What happened Ji?’

Jisung sighed. ‘I think I fucked up big.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘He was the one who threw me out. And… I’m afraid I severed something between them and us, that I shouldn’t have entered their territory at night. Chang, you should have seen the way he looked at me!’, he whined, kicking his feet in the air, face buried in his hands.

‘Explain.’

‘He… looked at me with a gaze so dark that it send chills down my spine. And trust me, with the way he shoved me, it only meant one thing: ‘Never come back.’ And I understand why he did that, now that we know they don’t trust us. He must have been scared. But still, I feel like I stepped over their boundaries.’, he muttered dejectedly.

Changbin hummed, rubbing his friend’s back absent mindlessly. ‘I see. Don’t worry, I’m sure he was just afraid as you said. After all, you simply followed the other Stray, so I don’t think he would hold it against you.’

‘You don’t know that.’, Jisung sighed, gazing outside.

‘Neither do you.’, the other scientist pointed out, leaning back against the wall.

‘So I was right.’, a voice suddenly interrupted, making both boys jumped on their spot.

‘Shit Chan, since when are you here?!’, exclaimed Jisung, a hand against his chest trying to calm his heart. ‘You scared us man!’

Chan leaned against the bathroom doorway, dressed in sweatpants and a towel around his neck. ‘Sorry guys. And I was here long enough to hear who this Felix dude is, and your little adventure with the Stray leader.’

Jisung grunted and slid down the bed. Chan chuckled and turned to Changbin. ‘So, mind explaining to me what this Felix dude did?’, he asked with a smug grin, his eyebrows raising up playfully.

Changbin grunted and closed his eyes. Here they go again.

 

– – 

 

‘So, you’re ‘The Fox’ I’ve heard so much about?’ 

 

Bang Yedam.

Jeongin blinked. Bang Yedam was in front – sorry, on him.

The poor boy could not do anything but stare at him blankly, his brain refusing to work anymore. So instead, he opted to blink again. Only when the other chuckled at his expression, did he realized what the younger had told him.

‘You- you know me?’, he wondered out loud, eyes as big as saucers. 

‘Of course. Everyone has heard of The Fox.’, Yedam grinned, looking like he won a huge price, and all Jeongin could do was, once again, stare. He never thought someone outside the tribe would know of ‘The Fox’, and definitely not Yedam, the boy he’d dreamed of meeting! The boy above him rose his eyebrows at his lack of answer, and shifted on him, still not letting go of his arms.

And that’s when his brain started to work again. Yedam straddling him and calling him The Fox – it only meant one thing: The soon to be leader had no idea who ‘Jeongin’ is, he only knew of The Fox. And now, he wanted to fight him, hence why he took him by surprise in the lake.

Jeongin cursed at his stupidity and for letting his hopes up. Of course, Bang Yedam had no idea who he really was. He is only interested in the fighter that he is and in what everyone had been saying about The Fox, not Jeongin.

 

But you see, Jeongin is not one to let stuffs and feelings get to him. He is a fighter. One of the best in the tribe. He is The Fox. And The Fox never backs down from a fight. 

And if that’s what Yedam really wants, then he’ll get it.

 

So Jeongin used the fact that the other had let his guard down to kick him in the guts.

Yedam huffed in pain and surprise, and Jeongin grabbed the blue grass with his hands and tried to stand up. But it would be naive to think that Yedam would let him go like that. The later tripped him as he was about to rise, and made him fall again, flat on his chest. His chin slammed against the wet mud, making him hiss in pain.

Jeongin cursed. 

Damn, Yedam was a great fighter. And yeah, so was Jeongin. But Jeongin was too hungry from not eating since lunch, and too sore from the fights from earlier on. This means that he was too weak to fight back with all his strength. But that didn’t mean he would give up. Jeongin might admire Yedam, but here, it’s only The Fox against The Panther – no pity for opponents.

So, without missing a beat, and using an old trick he learned back in school, he caught Yedam’s feet with his own and twisted his ankle. The boy hissed at the pain and lose his balance, falling forward onto Jeongin.

Taking advantage of the situation, Jeongin turned around, facing a falling Yedam once more. He tried to sit up once again, gripping the blue grass harder with his toes this time, heels digging into the mud, and raised his hands to hold Yedam in a choke hold. Succeeding, he pulled up his legs to wrap them around the soon to be leader’s waist, but Yedam fought back and grabbed his thighs in a firm hold before Jeongin could wrap them around him. When fingernails pushed in his flesh, Jeongin hissed in pain and loosened his choke hold.

Breath heaving and unable to move, Jeongin eyes darted to the sides in a rush, trying to come up with a plan to fight the other Stray off. Yedam chuckled darkly in victory and slightly let go of his thighs.

But that was a bad move on his side.

Licking his dried lips, making him look like a predator, Yedam began to taunt the older, ‘So, you’re giving u- Oof!’ However The Panther’s breath was cut off of his lungs the instant Jeongin – who had freed his legs and kicked him in the process -- tried to flipped them over. However, he only half succeed as Yedam fell on his side but caught himself, leaning on his elbow, grunting as he struggled to catch his breath. Jeongin took this as a cue, and scrambled to stand up.

Now was his chance.

Being swift and sly as a fox, he lost no time and lunged forward. In a swift move, his fingers took hold roughly of the soon to be leader’s soft dark locks, holding tightly onto them as he leaped forward. Pushing his feet off of the ground, he wrapped his legs around Yedam’s throat, pulling him in, and maintaining his head pressed against his stomach in a choke hold.

Jeongin smirked in victory. There was no way The Panther could get out of his hold now. The Fox had won.

Little did he know that this move was his biggest mistake.

He should not have underestimated Yedam. He was not known as the Panther for nothing after all. And if he had fought off and killed a panther before, a fox would not resist him.

And so, Yedam took advantage of the situation.

Breath cut short, but still full of strength – thanks his stamina – with his free large hands, he grabbed Jeongin waist. The Fox frowned. What was the other doing? But in the next second, he could only blink and watch the next events unfold before his wide eyes.

Inexplicably, and wondering where the hell the younger’s strength came from, Jeongin watched as Yedam pushed forward. Jeongin winced as his back hit the ground with a thud. In the next second, Yedam rolled the both of them on the grass toward – 

Jeongin eyes widened. Oh shit.

Barely even having time to hold his breath, the both of them were flung by Yedam underwater. Jeongin automatically tried to untangled himself from him. His whole body finally detached itself from the other boy, but he was pushed downward by the current. Jeongin was clearly not expecting this outcome. If this fall doesn’t kill him, Minho definitely would. Closing his eyes and knowing his skull will soon be thrown harshly against the rocky ground, he held his breath, and brace himself for the impact to come.

And it would have been the case, if not for the warm hand wrapping itself on the back of his head, long fingers tangling themselves into his soft wet curls. His whole self was pushed upward by this hand, and a warm and strong body – as strong as his – was suddenly closing around his own, one arm around his shoulders, keeping him in a steady hold. Jeongin opened his eyes slightly, eyeballs immediately burning because of the water, and they fell on a scar on his savior’s shoulder.

Yedam.

His body suddenly start moving upward, the boy swimming them back to the surface.

A few seconds later, he emerged from the surface, leaning heavily on the other arms. Coughing and close to fainting, Jeongin opened his eyes to the sight of a very wet Yedam… laughing hysterically?

Jeongin raised a brow, unimpressed. Did the dude realize that they almost died? Why was he laughing like a Yeshihk? God this fellow was crazy. All of that for a fight!

About to snap at the boy, Jeongin stopped himself almost immediately, as the situation dwell on him.

Did he just fought against the Sureki tribe’s soon to be leader?

Okay he was the mad one.

How could he have done such thing?! Yes, he might admire Yedam, and yes, he might have wanted to show off, but he really needs to keep his hormones and pride at bay! That was uncalled for, and what if someone had seen it? It could be perceived as an act of war between their two clans for Jae’s sake!

Jeongin looked on the side, ashamed from going on a battle against this boy. But his guilt was cut short and he was taken by surprise by his next words, ‘You are amazing.’, Yedam suddenly blurted out.

Jeongin blushed right away at the compliment, and turned to look at him, completely shocked. ‘So-sorry ?’, he asked, mentally slapping himself for stuttering. But Yedam only looked at him with pure awe in his eyes.

‘You are the first one to succeed hitting me.’, he stated firmly.

Jeongin’s mind went blank. Was the dude serious or – and then, it dwell on him that he had indeed hit the guy more than once. Mortified and wanting to defend himself, he rubbed his arm and looked to the side, ‘I-! It wasn’t on purpose, you initiated it, so I had to fight back.. It was just my pride, it is not amazing..’

‘Yeah, maybe, I don’t care. But you are the first one who managed to pull up a fight. A real one.’ A pause. ‘Yeah. You are the one.’

Jeongin gulped as Yedam was looking at him with glee in his dark eyes. No one, apart from his brother, had ever looked at him like that, and honestly Jeongin wasn’t sure he was comfortable with that. Adverting his own eyes to look at the holographic water they were in, feeling a little bit self-conscious, he started to play with it, not knowing what else to do or say next. Yes, he was uncomfortable with the look, but then again the boy he had basically admired his whole life had just praised him. Yes he fought him, and almost killed him, but he acknowledged Jeongin – well the fighter part of him at least.

Wanting to step back, his feet numb from swimming on the same spot for so long, he realized their close proximity. They were less than one meter apart, Yedam’s hands still on his hips. He gulped slightly at their situation. That was so uncalled for. Jeongin sighed. There were too many troubles for just one night.

It wasn’t their nudity that was disturbing him, after all most of them were half-naked throughout the whole day. No, it wasn’t that, nudity has never been taboo on Straya, they were born like this, they had nothing to hide – though, he must admit that Yedam was quit fine to look at. Jeongin peeked at his torso and gulped. Yup, while he himself was perfectly build too, Yedam definitely had the built suited for a leader.

But no, it was rather their proximity that disturbed him. Someone could easily misinterpret the… intimacy of the situation. Two beings, so close to each other in a bath, at night time, would not have had been cared for, usually. But here, we’re dealing with Bang Yedam, a soon to be leader. And that, that could be quite controversial. Especially since they aren’t from the same tribe.

So Jeongin cleared his throat awkwardly and grabbed Yedam forearms, softly but firmly, in an attempt to detached himself. Cautiously, he tried to step back. But as soon as he tried, the hands on his waist tightened, and Yedam brought him even closer than he was before. Jeongin not expecting that move at all, almost slipped on the slippery rocks. But thanks to his fighter’s reflex, he caught himself.

Okay, now he was really beginning to feel uncomfortable – and let’s not lie here, he was flustered from being so close to the boy he had always admire. But still, he was a future leader for Jae’s sake! He shouldn’t be behaving so.. so carelessly, people could start to believe things ! They were truly lucky no one was around this area at the moment. Gulping, Jeongin tried to steady his voice and spoke up ‘I need to go Yeshi-Yedam, can you-’

‘Your name.’, the other interrupted him. Jeongin looked up dumbstruck. Had he heard right? ‘Huh ?’

‘What’s your name ?’, he repeated again, seemingly eager to know the answer.

Jeongin’s mouth went agape. Why would Yedam want his name? He wanted to fight The Fox, right? Then why did he need his real name? Why would he want to know him? Deciding he was asking himself too many questions, Jeongin shook his head and decided to grant the younger his wish ‘Jeongin.’, he answered with a firm voice.

But before he could add anything else Yedam let him go and waved him off. Jeongin’s brow twitched. As mush as he admired the boy, he was way too unpredictable and rude at times. ‘Go. You seem in a hurry.’, Yedam simply said and turned his back to him, getting out of the water. Jeongin watched bewildered. ‘Al..right ?’, he shrugged and stepped out of the water too. 

Starting to walk away, Jeongin felt the urge to turn around. Should he? But then, that would be creepy… But it might also be the last time he encounters the boy – though his gut feelings told him otherwise. Curiosity getting the best of him, Jeongin cursed under his breath and turned around to see if he was still there.

He wasn’t.

Cursing at his stupidity, Jeongin turned around and walked home. He never noticed once, that all along his hand was loosely wrapped around his wrist, where faint bruises made by Yedam laid.

 

– – 

 

With the end of this fateful night, Straya’s inhabitants’ lives went on, and so did 3RACHA’s ones. One week had past since, and like Jisung had said, the longing to see these Strays once again slowly began to fade away. And like Minho had said, the longing to see these humans once more slowly began to fade away too. Both kinds went back to their old lives, the Strays preparing for the New Glow Ceremony, the champions training again and again for the ordeals that were to come, while our three scientists focused back on their mission, and decided to look for the species Felix had entered in Changbin’s datapad.

That, my friends, is how Jisung got lost in the jungle.

Said boy knocked his head against a tree bark, cursing at himself. He simply wanted to look for an unknown flower, and decided to follow the map in his own datapad, promising to rejoin the other two boys once he was done. Plot twist, his datapad ran out of battery. Yup, he was the noob who forgot to charge it the night before.

Grunting, he hugged the tree, trying to think of a way out of this. ‘C’mon Jisung, focus.’, he muttered outloud, trying to calm his breath. ‘Thinking like a human is useless in this area. Think like a Stray Jisung… What would a Stray do if they get lost?’, he bit his lip in concentration, feeling the bark rubbing against hi cheek, and the wind blowing softly against his hair. The Glow was high in the sky as it was noon, shinning brightly down the jungle, sky a beautiful cyan blue, dotted with thin orange clouds. Listening to the sounds in the jungle to calm himself, a smile tugged at his lips when he heard the chirps of small birds-like animals and the soft buzz of these pinks bugs he hated back on day one. Hearing the whistle of the wind, brushing his ear shells he breath out, and reminded himself to think. And when a soft warm breeze brush past him, almost as if the wind had whispered in his ears, Jisung opened his eyes. He knew what to do. The answer was here all along.

Opening his eyes and smiling in victory he detached himself from the tree, and took off his shoes. Tying the laces against his backpack straps, he took a breath and search for the tallest tree. Finding it, he began to climb up. He might not have the agility of a Stray, but he was flexible enough to climb a tree properly. Reaching a branch high enough after a while, he lowered himself on it with a contented smile.

Before him was a panoramic view of Straya’s jungle.

Giggling he slumped down on a branch and enjoyed the view a bit. He could now see the top of the trees, they were made of beautiful turquoise and golden yellow palm leaves. Some had little fruits hanging from them, others were full of little animals he could not clearly see from afar. Then, at the end of the jungle were the mountains Changbin desperately wanted to climb on, and Jisung smiled, knowing that eventually he would. Then he also saw a vast- was that a sea? Going closer to the edge of the his branch, he squinted his eyes. Yeah, that seemed like a sea and a vast expense of white sand. Jisung’s breath was cut short. He had never seen a sea or an ocean in his life. That was the first time. And he was mesmerized by it’s beauty, the Glow shinning just above it. How much he wished he could go there. But he probably couldn’t.

If JYP had never told them of this sea, that means it was off limits. It probably belonged to another clan. Shaking his head, and having found his way back, he was about to go down when he heard a whimper.

‘What was that...’, he muttered curiously.

Frowning, he looked for the source of the sound, and found it a few meters away, down on ground level. And his eyes widened when he saw what was happening. Scrambling down the tree, not caring about his movements and the many cuts it created on his bare hands and feet, he took off in a rush the moment he reached the ground. Praying to arrive on time, he breath in relief when he saw that he made it.

Hurrying to the scene, he stepped into the small steam of water and kneeled down.

In front of him was a young girl – 10 years old to the most. She had olive skin with a lot of freckles, and green eyes. Her dark brown hair was messy and damp but it seemed to Jisung that they were curly. Jisung would have squealed at her cuteness if she wasn’t crying and clutching a spear desperately against her torso.

Her eyes widened the moment she saw Jisung appear in front of her, ans she seemed about to scream in fright, but Jisung stopped her by smiling kindly at her. Knowing it was useless to speak, as she wouldn’t understand him, he looked down with a frown.

The poor kid’s foot was stuck between two small underwater boulders, twisted in a way that seemed painful if she tried to move. Looking up, he saw the child looking at something behind him in fear, and Jisung suddenly had shivers running down his spine. Slowly turning his head around, his heart miss a beat at what he saw. There was a tall orange bird-pterodactyl like animal, like the one they saw the first day! Except this one looked beautifully dangerous. It was eyeing them with what could only be blood lust in the eyes. Jisung took note of the two spears stuck in the grass next to it – obvious failed attempts of the girl to kill it – but a third one was stuck in its left wing. That must be the reason why it is not yet flying toward them. But Jisung saw the way it was trying to dislodge the spear from its wing to launch at them. He only had little time.

‘Fuck my life.’, he decided, regretting his past actions.

Turning back to the little girl, he tried to think fast. He was gonna have to kill the bird anyways, the beast would chase them otherwise, and… Jisung had rather not think of it. Shaking his head he looked at the boulders. He would have to break it to dislodge the foot. But how? Oh, right. He had a gun.

Taking his gun out quickly he looked at the now terrified girl, and pointed at the boulders. He mimed hitting them with the back of his gun, and pointed at the girl. Gesturing to her own foot, he mimed the act of pulling, hoping she would get his message. The girl nodded in a hurry, and Jisung readied himself. He was about to smash it down when they heard a shrilling screech – the animal. It had probably freed itself. The girl trembled, and went to look at the animal, but Jisung needed her to be relaxed – as relaxed as one could get in this situation at least, so he took hold of her cheek, and positioned her face in front of his.

‘Me. Look at me alright.’, he ordered, keeping the eye contact. The girl might not understand a word he said, but the actions seemed enough as she nodded and looked at him. Smiling, he gulped and without waiting a second hit the boulder with the back of his gun. The action made horrible noises, making the animal behind them more frenetic, and Jisung prayed the boulder would broke soon. And it seemed like his prayers were heard as the boulder started to crack. With a last strong hit, his gun twisted and the boulder split. The girl wasted not time and pulled her foot out, screaming in relief, and perhaps pain too.

But it was too late.

Her scream was the last noise that drove the beast mad, and it flapped its wing launching toward them. Out of reflex, Jisung took the kid in his arms and shielded her, as she clutched strongly on him, face buried in his shirt. He held her tight, hoping to take the major hit, as the young girl bravely snuck both of her hands out and placed them on his back, holding her spear out. She silently prayed that the Young Wing would get hit by it, and that it would save the both of us.

Feeling the beast get closer to the both of them Jisung tensed, feeling tears dripping down his cheeks. He never thought he would die today, but the unpredictable was what he signed for by coming on Straya right? At least he would die for saving an innocent. Perhaps, his actions would mend for the mistake he made one week ago by entering the Trashee clan leader’s house?

Waiting for the blow, he thought back to his brothers. How he wished he would see them again. And unexpectedly, a face appeared in his mind. Lee Minho. How he wished he could have said sorry…

Sobbing in unison with the little girl he closed his eyes tight. A piercing screech blew past his ears. This was going to hurt.

 

 

It didn’t hurt.

 

Instead, he felt nothing at all. Was he already dead? Opening his eyes however, he saw that he was still in the jungle and that the girl was crying in his arms. But she had let go of her spear, and was now hugging him tightly, sobbing against his shirt hysterically. Jisung stared blankly in front of them, did she actually succeed to save them?

Looking around, he twisted his head around but frowned when he saw the girl’s spear lying next to them in the steam. Id she did not hit the animal, then what – his eyes widened when he saw the animal lying one meter behind them, dead, a long spear, with a pale blue feather hanging from its base, lodged in its head. It was dead. Meaning they were alive.

That’s when his nerves broke.

He started crying hysterically too, and hugged the kid against him tightly. It was a miracle. He didn’t know who did that, who saved them, since no one was around or coming out to retrieve there weapon. But they were alive and unwound, and that, that was all that mattered.

 

– – – – 

 

‘Man I’m so tired!’, complained Changbin as they walked back to their meet up point. They had followed the instructions written down by Felix on Changbin’s datapad. It had led them to a beautiful place where they had witnessed thousands of beautiful blue flowers. Changbin had initially planned on going alone, but Chan had proposed to tag along since he was curious about them too. Jisung wanted to see some palm trees with tiny red flowers on it, so he had separate from them, promising to meet them back at their meeting point at five. ‘Where is the meeting point again Chan?’, he asked, not remembering where to go.

Chan looked up from his own datapad, where he was looking at sketches he drew earlier on, and answered ‘We are not far. According to our GPS, we should be there in two minutes.’ Changbin nodded and followed his leader. But when they reach destination, what they were met with made Chan trip and Changbin do a double take.

What was Jisung doing with a kid?

‘Hey guys… ‘, Jisung smiled at them tiredly, waving lazily. He was seated against a tree, with a kid in his laps, who was sobbing silently, clutching to his shirt. 

‘I hope you have a good explanation for that…’ However, Chan trailed off and frowned as he took in their state, worry taking over him. ‘Are you alright? What happened?’, he questioned, joining Changbin, who was already crouched before them wiping off Jisung’s sweaty forehead.

‘It’s a long story. But all you need to know his that I didn’t kidnap this kid. I helped her out because her foot was stuck between boulders, but then we were attacked by a wild animal.’, as he keep on explaining, both of his friends’ eyes widened consequently. He looked down at his hand and opened it to reveal a pale blue feather, almost silver now that he looked at it closely. ‘But someone saved us before damages were done, though I have no idea who it was.’

He stretched and yawned, but stopped once he noticed his friend looking at him. ‘Wha-’, he was cut when they hugged him tight, crushing both him and the little girl in their arms. Though, it was not painful, just warm and comforting. And the little girl must have felt the same way, as she relaxed in their hold.

‘You dumbass… always putting yourself in dangerous situations…’, Changbin groaned against his hair and hit his skull weakly, but Jisung smiled. He knew they were worried but relieved that nothing bad had happened in the end.

They let go, but kept close as Chan wondered out loud, ‘Then why are you still with the kid?’

Jisung look down at the petite girl and smile softly. ‘I guess we kind of didn’t want to let go of one another after this… traumatic moment happened. Plus, she can’t walk and I don’t know where she lives.’, he shrugged.

Chan sighed and rubbed his nose. ‘I understand, don’t worry. But what should we do with her? We can’t take her back to the base, and we can’t bring her home since we don’t know where she-’

 

/PANG/

 

All the boys froze, and the girl looked up worriedly. ‘A gunshot...’, Changbin breathed out in pure dread.

Then a shrilling and agonizing mix between a scream and a hiss resonated in the whole jungle, the pained sound sending shivers down their spine.

Without saying anything, the three boys hurriedly stood up, knowing exactly what the right thing to do was. Chan looked at Jisung and spread his arms out. With a thankful nod, he passed the little girl to Chan, who clutched in terror to his jacket. The girl must have been scared by the unknown sound of a gunshot and the pained scream of one of her own.

With that, they began to run off toward where the sound was coming, Jisung doing an incredible job keeping up with them, even though he was exhausted and his already injured bare feet were getting bruised once more, because of the rocky ground. Changbin silently praised him for doing such a good job and ran faster. Chan led the way and kissed the top of the kid’s head to reassure her, praying that their side had not done anything stupid, yet again.

 

– – – – 

 

Seungmin didn’t know how he ended up in such a situation. He was coming back from his chase training, and decided to spend a little more time with his Pali as she was acting strangely these days. After a while he let her go, and walked back home. But he didn’t go very far. Suddenly, humans – judging by the way they were dressed – walk in the clearing and noticed Seungmin. The Stray was not one to be easily afraid, but something told him that these humans meant no good. So he walked faster, to get away from them, but they caught up with him. They spoke to him in what he could only guess to be an Earth speech. Plot twist, his knowledge of Earth speeches is bad, really bad.

And his lack of reaction of course, pissed off these dumbass. So when one took him by force by the arm to lead him Jae knows where, he fought back. And they didn’t like that. At all.

So now, here he was: stuck and backed up against a tall tree, with four humans pointing their weapons at him. Seungmin was being cornered and, that he did not like at all. So he hissed at them, and tried to launch forward. His move prove to be efficient as it scared them, but sadly, Seungmin did not know the extent of human cruelty.

One of the scientist suddenly cursed and pointed his gun to the tree next to him, and did the unforgivable: he fired at it, trying to scare Seungmin and show him who was the strongest here. Seungmin jumped on the spot, and screeches in fear and agony before the mess that was done, his scream resonating in the whole jungle.

How dare they harm their world.

Turning back to them, eyes dark with anger, he bared his teeth and went to attack them. But he was stopped in his movement when one of them pointed his barrel against him.

Feeling the could metal against his beating heart made him flinch, and realizing they were threatening him, he whimpered and hissed as he leaned away, bare back meeting the tree bark, his head turn to the side. As one of the man spoke to another frantically, seemingly trying to stop him, the other shrugged him off and a click was heard.

Seungmin gulped and slid down the tree as he realized the mad man was about to hurt him with his inhuman weapon. But he stiffened when he felt something – or rather someone, move upward in the tree. Could it be…

Suddenly, a figure leaped down the tree swiftly, like a feline would, and kicked the man’s gun away. Seungmin exhaled in relief and looked up to see Felix shielding him. Seungmin had never been more glad that his friend was here with him. Standing up, he was about to rush next to the other Stray, but in doing so, he had failed to notice something really important.

Without losing time, another man took his gun, the panic of seeing a Stray so close and unafraid of their weapons rushing in, and so, he fired. 

There was a moment where everything slowed down. Seungmin’s gaze followed the body of his friend as he fall backward, screaming in pain, and clutching his injured ribs, blood oozing out of the wound. Then, his body hit the ground and the boy looked at him one last time, before his eyes closed, head rolling to the side.

 

‘No… no, no, no, no- FELIX!!!’, Seungmin screeched and scrambled forward, madder than ever. Wasting no time, he picked up the fallen gun and kicked a human in the jaw with it. Once he was done, he threw it against, effectively breaking it in two. The men looked at him terrified, but still decided to act rash as they scrambled for their remaining weapons.

In the panic of seeing the other men getting ready to finally end him, he scurried over Felix and protected his body. Crouching over him protectively, he whimpered, tears dropping on his friend’s face, and pressed his hand onto his friend’s one, which was resting against the wound. Setting his jaw, he braced himself for the pain to come, and prayed to Jae that they will pay for the harm they caused.

‘HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!’, a voice suddenly screamed in panic and anger. Seungmin opened his eyes, looking up curiously. He did not understand a word of what was said, but it must have been enough, because their enemies lowered their guns, and three bodies – was that a kid in their arms? – shielded them from those mad men, threatening them with their guns.

Breathing in relief, he pushed away the unconscious boy’s sweaty bangs from his forehead, smiling down at him. But his smile disappeared when he notice Felix state. His breath halting, he clutched his hand and tried to reassure himself.

‘We are safe now. Don’t worry, Lix, you’ll live.’

 

~~~~~~> Part II coming tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... What did you think? Did you like it- wait, what are you saying? "Part II coming tonight", I wrote that?  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> ... SURPRISE! (I guess, bc if you read the title, then you already knew lol)
> 
> Anyways, you didn't really think I would left you hanging like that, did you? (Well, that, and the fact that it was way too long to stand as a full chapter lol, I had to split it ^^') Be prepared though, bc your feels are about to get crazy tonight in part II~ Hope you can handle that kkkk...
> 
> As you guessed it, the ships are coming full force next chapter... So, see you tonight?
> 
>  
> 
> As always, left comment, subscribe, hit the kuddos, or do nothing, from the moment it makes you happy, then it makes me happy!
> 
> Lots of Love - Orange.


	6. Chapter 3 - Part II: Blue Feather...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE, go read the part I if you haven't.
> 
> Hello! Sorry I was supposed to update earlier, but my awesome friends forced me out of my home to socialize a bit and spend the whole day with them (including watching 50 Shades Freed, and I can't say no to Mr.Grey...)! So it is only up now, I'm soooooo sorry *weird uncomfortable squared smile*.
> 
> Soooo, now let's talk about the great stuffs: this part has the main ships in it! I bet you've been dying to see new interactions between them, well here it is~ So brace yourselves. Also, I like slow burn, so be ready for it aha.
> 
> Last but not least, THANK YOU !!!  
> I realized I didn't even thank you for reaching past the 1k reads last chapter (what author I am..), so I'm doing it now~ I can't even believe that my baby interested so many people, and it makes my heart flutters to know that you enjoyed reading it! Also, you've been amazing readers so far, leaving me the best comments in the world, kudos, subscribing and bookmarking my story, but most importantly: you simply read it, and that, that means the world to me. I can't even put the amount of joy I feel in these few lines, because it is too much aha. But yeah, thanks a lot guys, you are incredible.
> 
> So now, without further ado, here comes the promised second part! Hope you'll enjoy it~
> 
> \--  
> (crosspost on Wattpad)

The 3RACHA crew was fuming.

How dare they.

Chan held the child close to him, and hid her face from the sight. Pointing his gun to the other men with his free hand, he watched as Jisung reached for his talkie. Changbin on the other side was fuming, pointing his gun at them too. They had heard gunshots and screeches and when they arrived on the scene, all they saw was four dumbass standing in front of the two injured Strays. 

‘So,’ began Changbin, sincerely hoping they had an excellent reason for doing what they did. ‘What happened?’

‘We tried to ask him to come with us but he wouldn’t bulge. And then his idiot friend tried to attack us’, one of the four imbecile answered, and Chan resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Jisung snorted. ‘So let me get this straight. First, he probably didn’t understand you because he doesn’t speak Earth speech, so you guys decided to force him? And his friend?’

‘We didn’t force him.’, they defended, but Chan stopped them right away. ‘Yeah, ‘cause pointing a gun at them and shooting them is not forcing them.’

‘It was self-defense!’

Now, it was Changbin’s turn to snort. He kicked the mud and looked up with angry eyes. ‘Yeah, you think we would buy that crappy excuse? We all know that Strays don’t harm or threaten people unless you threatened them first. They are peaceful beings for fuck sake, what’s wrong with you?’

The four other scientist fidget as they had no excuse left. Jisung, who was the calmer of them, due to what happened earlier on, took his talkie. ‘I sincerely hope you didn’t fuck up what we had left of their trust.’, he stated, strangely calm, which scared the hell out of the four dumbass.

‘Hello, this is marshal Wooyoung.’ a voice indicated.

‘Hello marshal, this is J.One speaking. We need the retrieval of a group of deficient scientists who harmed two Strays.’, Jisung stated and heard the other curse at the other end of the line. ‘Where are you?’, he asked hurriedly.

‘In the jungle. Spear B is sending you our exact location. We will need a first aid kits to help the Strays out.’, he explained, looking behind himself, and wincing as he saw the damages.

‘We are sending unit Got7 to fetch them. Which agency are they from?’

‘YG I believe.’, he answered after looking at the insignia on their jackets. Wooyoung hummed. ‘Alright. They’ll be taken to the basement where their sentence will be chosen. As for the Strays we will take them to the basement and-’

‘No!’, Jisung cut him. ‘I mean… think of all the trouble it would bring us sir. Plus we don’t have much time to go back to the basement. His wounds are deep, and their village is closer.’, Jisung argued, knowing that the protective Stray would cause trouble if more scientists tried to touch his friend, let alone take him away.

The line was silent for a moment but eventually Wooyoung conceded. ‘Alright. Do your best. We have given Got7 a first aid kit. They are coming as soon as possible. Take care, they are your responsibility now.’

‘Thank you sir.’ Jisung sighed, and lowered his talkie, seeing little black dots invade his vision. He needed to sleep. Badly.

But sadly, it would have to wait, because for the moment he needed to convince the Stray to let him approach his wounded friend. ‘Chan, Chang keep an eye on these four. I’m gonna try to check on the Strays.’

Both boys nodded, their eyes never leaving their targets.

Jisung went next to the boys and crawled slowly with both hands out, to say that he meant no harm. Seungmin looked up warily and didn’t move. Nevertheless, he let him approach. Jisung sighed in relief, thinking this would be easier than expected. However, the moment he tried to touch Felix, the protective Stray screeched, and Jisung stumble back in surprise.

‘What the… ‘, he muttered under his breath, vision once again dotting, not comprehending why he was suddenly on his butt.

‘You’re alright mate?’, Chan asked, still back facing Jisung. Jisung scrambled up and reassured his friends ‘Yeah, yeah don’t worry. Now, what to do…’

Realizing he won’t be able to get close to the other boy, he pointed at the guns and Felix. Hopping the conscious Stray would get what he meant, he beamed when Seungmin nodded, once again close to tears, and hugged the unconscious body tighter. It was at this moment that Jisung realized that no stranger would be able to approach the guy. Period. Jisung cursed. That would be tricky. He bit his nail in worry, not succeeding in finding a solution.

But he didn’t have the time to think further on it.

 

Suddenly, a screech resonated in the air. And one second later, Jisung was aggressively shoved against the floor.

‘What’s happening?’, he heard his two friends wonder. Hissing as his shoulder was roughly shoved against the soil, he gulped in pain and slowly peeled his eyes opened. ‘I don’t know man.’, he answered slowly, trying to blink the black in his eyes away.

What the hell just happened.

But before he could get a clear look at it, a shadow loomed over his body. Looking up, he realized that a body was hovering his. Suddenly, Jisung felt something warm brushing against his cheek. Unconsciously – and probably because he is tired – he sighed and leaned in the touch, feeling the person’s rough thumb brush softly against his cheekbone. Regaining his senses and vision, he realized what he was doing and shied away from the touch. Following the outline of the person’s body with squint eyes, they finally landed on a face.

Jisung gasped.

Lee Minho was just here in front of him. Jisung blinked and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He wanted to say so many things like sorry and why, but nothing seemed to want to come out. The only thing he could do was stare.

Minho simply detached his hand, and Jisung cursed himself for missing the touch. But he didn’t have to miss it too long. Minho tentatively took hold of his arm and shoulder, and Jisung would have stiffened if he had the strength to. Slowly, he helped him sat up – Jisung honestly feeling like a rag doll – and then turned around to speak to someone. At that instant, Jisung felt more mesmerized than he ever was. His voice was so soft, way softer than he had expected it to be. And it was beautiful. But when he heard another one, more frantic and angry, he realized Minho didn’t come alone, and that he was probably not the owner of the screech nor the one who shoved him down. Looking to the side, he was left speechless by what he saw.

Well, today was definitely full of surprise, if you were to ask him.

A very handsome dude – and by ‘very’ he meant way more than that – was inspecting the other crying Stray, hands secured around him with so much love, care and aches. Clearly the dude was ready to fight someone for his friend, only an idiot would not realize that. Jisung wanted to cry at the beautiful display. However, his observations were cut short when the guy set his eyes on him. And trust Jisung when he tells you that they were not friendly. They looked murderous.

Jisung gulped in dread and grasped the grass tightly with his fingers, wincing a bit when his cuts met whatever laid on it. He had escaped death once this afternoon, couldn’t fate take pity on him just this one? Plus, he was not even responsible for this. Life was really a bitch.

But before he could ponder further on his shitty life, Minho was in front of him, clearly shielding him from the other boy’s rage. Jisung could only look at him in pure awe. Why was he protecting him, a human? And not any human, the human who broke into his house! That made no sense at all! He heard Minho said something, but from the hiss that followed suit, clearly, that was not very efficient.

But Seungmin suddenly held the boy back. Grabbing him by the collar, he pulled him closer, his free hand settling on his jaw and effectively calming him. Jisung heard a soft and calm voice speak to him in an unknown language – obviously the Stray speech – and judging by the way the boy’s feature softened a bit, he figured that Seungmin must be telling him that they are not the ones to blame.

Bless this Stray.

 

However the guy turned to the culprits, looking ready to shred them into pieces, and Jisung looked too. He almost forgot they were still here. Thankfully, they were being taken away by the GOT7 unit who had just arrived on the site, their helicopter hovering a few meters above. Jisung’s mouth fell open, how come he hadn’t heard them come? Wow, he definitely needed to sleep, now that’s official. Focusing back on their discussion with his two friends, he overheard them say that these dumbass will be put into custody and face trial in front of their bosses.

Jisung looked at these bastards in disgust as Got7 took them away, and find himself hoping they’ll be send back to Earth. Before they could leave however, Changbin and Chan handed over their guns to Got7, knowing t was useless to have them now. The helicopter flew away, and Jisung released a breath he wasn’t aware of holding.

‘Jisung!’, Chan called, running with the girl still in his arms – damn, this stamina – and Changbin followed suit, holding the first aid kit. Jisung sighed as he saw them approach to help him stand up, and he thanked Minho, not daring to look at the other. He was surprised at his own voice, usually loud and enthusiastic, this time it was small and soft. Surprisingly, Minho seemed to understand because he nodded and went to see the Strays.

‘You’re okay?’ Changbin asked worriedly, and Jisung nodded. The little girl reach an arm out and patted his cheek, making him crack a smile. ‘Was that Minho?’, Changbin then asked, curiously glancing at the later who was busy tending to their injured friend.

‘Yeah that’s hi-’ his voice died down when, suddenly, a whimper cut through the air, followed by a pained cry.

Changbin stiffened. This voice. He’d already heard this cry. He is sure of it. But it couldn’t be… could it?

‘Changbin? What are you doing?’ Chan questioned, but Changbin ignored him and kept on walking toward the now conscious wounded whimpering Stray. His steps halted and he paled. No way. That couldn’t be him, right?

His knees were about to buckle. His breath caught in his throat, he couldn’t focus on anything else but the Stray, tuning out Chan and Jisung calls. He couldn’t answer because of what he is seeing: a bloody barely conscious Stray.

A bloody barely conscious Felix.

Changbin felt like throwing up. The Stray was clutching at his friend’s hands, whimpering in agony as more blood oozed out from his wound. Without him registering it, his lips moved on their own will and he uttered a small ‘Felix...’. Said boy and everyone turned to him in shock. The boy’s eyes fell on him, and through all his agony, his eyes still shone. Changbin felt like running away and throwing up. But he had not time to think about himself, because Felix had been nothing but brightness and peace so far, and here he was, hurting, close to the brink of death. And that was his fault. Their kind was at fault.

But before he could drown further into self pity, Felix extended his trembling pale hand a bit. Following his every move with his eyes, he lost his composure when the unexpected happened. The boy looked at him dead in the eyes, with a questioning gaze, and parted his lips.

‘Changbin?’, he exhaled softly in a breath.

That’s all it took for Changbin to lose it.

 

He ran forward to him and kneeled by his side. He looked to the side, worry painted on his features, and took notice of the Stray’s extended hand. Without thinking twice, he took hold of it firmly, but still with gentleness. Felix let out a strangled sigh at his moves, and Changbin looked up at him. Seeing his pale figure, and he had to refrain from cursing, all the longing he tried to repress all week long coming back at him in full force at the simple sight of these freckles. Then, remembering their first encounter, he muttered a small ‘okay’. Felix, barely even conscious anymore, still found it in himself to faintly smile – though it looked more like a grimace – and answered with a raspy ‘okay’. Then, he closed his eyes and lost consciousness for a second time today.

Changbin leaned back against the grass and let out a shaky breath. He was utterly devastated, the boy had been so kind to him, and radiated of goodness and peace ; and they had armed him. He felt like crap and was determined to do whatever it takes to save him. So far, he didn’t know if he was doing it to feel better after what their kind did, or if he did that because of the boy. And he was not sure he wanted to know yet.

Analyzing Felix’s wound, reality fall upon him. ‘Jisung! I need you to convince them to let us help him! Their medicines are going to be useless, fuck...’, he cursed, grabbing at his hair with his free hand, and then ripped his shirt. He pressed the ripped part against the wound, hopping it will stop the bleeding. He was freaking out. Felix was harmed by a human weapon, and he didn’t know if the boy’s metabolism would react properly to their medicines and devices, let alone heal. But he needed to try. That’s the least he could do to earn forgiveness for what their kind did.

As Jisung watched the scene unfold before his eyes in shock, he realized the reason why Changbin had not been attacked when approaching Felix was because Minho had held a hand up to tell his friends to let him through. And after hearing his friend’s plea, and figuring out that Minho was their key in this urgent situation, he took the bands and kit from Chan’s hand with no second thoughts, and marched toward the Trashee leader. The boy, who had been focus on Felix, slowly turned to him and watched him advance. Jisung gulped at his dark gaze, but he couldn’t back down. Not when a life was at stake.

Stopping in front of him, he gestured for Minho to look at his friend, and did a breathing motion. Then he made a cross with his arms to mime the end of it – in other words, to mime death. Minho eyes widened, and Jisung saw the terror in his eyes.

But Jisung held a finger up.

‘I’, he began, pointing to himself, then showed the bands and kit, ‘can save’, and without breaking the eye contact pointed Felix ‘help him’, he concluded firmly.

Feeling bold, and knowing that drastic situations call for drastic measures, he took hold of the leader’s hand and put it on his heart. Pressing his own hand against it, he took a deep breath ‘He’ll live.’, he assured, looking up at the leader, only to flustered. Why the fuck did he do that in the first place? Minho was looking at him deeply in the eyes, and it triggered something in Jisung. Therefore, he avoided his piercing glance, and instead chose to look at the group.

Then he noticed that the handsome boy and Seungmin were looking weirdly at Minho. So he settled his eyes back on him, curiously wondering why they were looking at him like that, but Minho was still looking at his eyes. So Jisung shrugged mentally, and waited for an answer.

‘Okay.’

Jisung breath in relief and tightened his hold on Minho’s hand, muttering a quick thank you, before letting him go. However, going to Felix side, he stopped dead on his track. Did he just…

He turned around to Minho, with wide eyes, and said ‘What.. what did you say ?’. 

But Minho simply sighed and pointed to Felix. The leader was already regretting it. ‘The kid first. We will talk later.’

Jisung froze on the spot. Lee Minho just spoke in Earth speech. The leader spoke their language. Unbelievable… Jisung then remembered his task and decided that he would deal with this fact later.

Going to Changbin’s side he kneeled down, and nodded at him. Changbin nodded back, and cautiously and carefully lifted Felix’s unconscious body in his arms. Turning to Minho, he nodded. ‘Lead the way.’, he asked, now knowing that the leader spoke their language. Minho nodded and said something in Stray speech. The handsome boy nodded and stood up, carefully helping Seungmin up. Keeping an arm around him, he nodded at Changbin and they hurriedly walk ahead, followed by Chan and the little girl.

 

– – 

 

Jisung sighed. They had succeed. This day had been so far way too much for him. But now is not the time to think about himself.

Wanting to walk too, he tried to stand up. However he grunted in discomfort right away. He started to feel the pain in his feet, now that the adrenaline was gone. And boy did it sting. It went up his shins and he hissed at the painful sensation. He recalled his dangerous descent of the tree, and the fact that he had been stepping on many sharp rocks, making him winced silently at the memmories. Life had really decided to be a bitch today.

But he decided to shut up and man up. After all, there was a Stray actually bleeding to death, to be taken care of first! So he bit his lip, and tried to stand up once more.

Suddenly, his eyes fell on a hand, extended in front of him. He looked up to find that it belonged to no other than Minho. Too exhausted to dwell on it, he simply smiled and accepted the offer. ‘Thanks.’ But the moment his fingers brushed the other hands, he gasped. Minho had pulled on his arm to hurry, but his feet hurt like hell, so he fell back.

Okay. That was really going to be troublesome.

Jisung cursed at his feet, and Minho furrowed his eyebrows. He looked down at the human’s feet and his eyes widened at the bloody sight. But Jisung wave it off with a small breathless laugh, clearly showing how exhausted he was, and tried to cover them. ‘That’s okay, I’ll just…take my time. You should hurry though, your friend needs help! I’ll catch up la-’.

He couldn’t finish his sentence, and gasped in surprise when Minho grabbed his arms and turned around, making him stumble forward and collide with his back. Flustering when he felt the  
muscled back against his torso, he shook his head to clear his thoughts. But in an instant, the leader’s hands grabs the back of his thighs and dragged him closer. Then he stood up.

Jisung held on tight in shock, his fingertips burning because of the contact with the Stray’s skin. And he couldn’t help but look at the leader, in wonder as to why he would trust and help out a human. But he said nothing, too tired to speak anymore, and the leader just caught up with the rest.

Chan looked up at them in surprise. What were they doing? But he caught Jisung’s feet state from the corner of his eyes, and he understood. However, he was still shocked that the leader would help a human. But that was none of his business anyways…

Jisung’s vision suddenly blurred, black clouding his sight once again. ‘Fuck, not this again...’, he grumbled. Grunting, he closed his eyes and buried his head in the crook of Minho’s neck, not caring anymore. Jisung’s feet were indeed starting to sting from infection, and the event from earlier took a toll on him. He felt like breaking. Minho stiffened at the contact, soft curls tickling his skin. He was not used to that intimacy, but he was aware of the pain the younger was in, so he let him be. Jisung, not caring about a thing anymore, whimpered in pain and passed out in a cold sweat, unaware of the way the hands around his tights tensed.

 

– – – – 

 

‘Quick, show me the bedroom.’ Changbin asked in a rush, following Minho who had just laid Jisung down on what seemed to be a couch. As he laid Felix down on the bed Chan entered the room. ‘Chang you sure about that?’, he began in worry. ‘You don’t even know of Strays metabolisms.’

‘True.’ he conceded, tearing Felix bloodied shirt apart with his bare hands, revealing a slightly tan torso smeared in blood. ‘But I gotta do something. Try at least. And I think he filled some info about Strays in my datapad, so I’ll rely on that. Now please leave, I need concentration.’

‘Call me if you need something.’, Chan said and Changbin nodded. Then he left the room.

Now alone with the injured, silence filled the room. Changbin rubbed his face shakily. He had the life of a Stray in his hands. Well, fuck. If he didn’t manage to save him, the relationships between humans and Strays might shatter. Forever… And let’s no lie, Felix was special to Changbin. Not special in the way that he had taken a liking on the kid or anything, no that wasn’t like that. But the scientist believed in destiny, and if he had met Felix again, when he thought he would never again, then this had to meant something.

With that last thought, he took his datapad and read quickly through the few info on Strays he had stored. From what he understood, he shouldn’t face troubles if he gave him morphine. So he uncapped a syringe. Grabbing a bottle of water and emptying it’s contents in a bowl, he approached the unconscious boy and sat down by his face. He shifted on the bed, took hold of the Stray and settled his head against his torso. Lifting his head upward, frowning at the coldness of his skin, he took hold of his jaw and pried open his plump bloodied lips, verifying he was not chocking on blood. When he was reassured, he pressed a finger under his nose and felt a faint breathing. Okay that was bad but not too bad.

Now checking his pulse, he was a bit alarmed at its slow rate. Then again he didn’t know if this was normal for a Stray, or if it was abnormally slow due to the wound. Breathing out, he bend his neck, where he had seen the most important vain was, and pushed the morphine full-needle down his neck. Once done, he laid him back carefully and stood up. Okay, step one done. (A/N: Obviously, I’m no doctor and have no idea if this works in real life, so please do not try it.)

Not wasting time, he shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. Now was the tricky part. Grabbing the compresses he rolled it up and dabbed it on the wound, frowning when the blood stained it. Due to the mount oozing out of the wood, and the dark pigmentation of it, he had not realized it was not red like humans’ one. Their blood was purple. Interesting…

Now done, he grabbed the extracting tool. Pushing his free hand flat on his torso, he took a quick look at the Stray’s face, noting the frown on his face. Even passed out and under morphine, there was no way of knowing if it was working or if he was feeling anything. His hand twitched and he let go of the tool. Quickly he reached up and eased the frown out of his face. His thumb brushed the skin between his eyebrows and carried on all the way till the end of his left eyebrow. He stopped there, his hand hovering above his temple, not knowing what to do.

‘Screw this.’, he groaned and pressed his hand flat on the boy’s cheek, fingertips caressing the cold skin slightly. He leaned down, his face hovering the other, only a few centimeters apart. He glared at the other boy, breathing down his face, and feeling the Stray’s breathing hit his face too. It was ragged and faint. ‘I don’t know if you can hear me. But don’t you dare die on me.’

Leaning back, he took hold of his tools back and replaced himself. Wasting no time, he began the operation, frowning here and there when the boy’s body twitched or when a sound escaped his mouth. Changbin was scared. Scared of messing up. First, he did not wish to be held responsible of an innocent’s death. Second, this was too much of a burden for him. He did not want to be the cause of an upcoming war between their two kinds.

‘Why the fuck did I meddle with that again?’, he mumbled, trying to catch the bullet. But one look at the Stray and he knew he couldn’t run away. Changbin had morals and a heart. He couldn’t let the kid die.

Focusing back on track, he let out a noise of joy when he managed to grab the bullet. Pulling it out, he breathed in relief when he noticed it was whole and not scattered everywhere in the kid’s body. He quickly pressed down the wound with fresh compresses to prevent more blood from flowing out, still amazed at it’s rich purple color. However, he had to hurry, and needed to figure out if an organ was touched. Looking down at his datapad he breath out in relief, no organ in this area.

Looking up at the Stray he smiled. ‘You’re a lucky one, ain’t you?’, chuckling he wiped the wound clean and began to stitch it back. ‘And… done.’, he breathed out in relief. With that, he began cleaning his stuffs. Stumbling back on the bed as soon as he was done, he leaned against the headboard – or what seems to be a headboard? – looking down at the Stray on his right side. Pulling up the cover on him, he took notice of the dried blood on the Stray’s lips. Chuckling at his forgetfulness, he grabbed a wet towel and slowly pat his full lips, unknowingly admiring their plumpness. Washing his full sweaty face with it in the end, he threw it aside and stretched, looking down at the Stray with a small smile. Halting in his moves, he caressed his hair.

‘My part is done. Now it’s your turn.’, he whispered to the unconscious boy, with half lidded eyes, drowsiness taking over him.

 

– – – – – 

 

Chan sighed for the nth time, leaning down on the balcony’s barrier. In font of him was all the beauty of Straya 801’s nature at night time, but he couldn’t care less about it. He was stressed out like he never was. Even back on Earth, when he had to take the many tests to earn his right to fly to Straya 801 he wasn’t that stressed. But today… he had not signed for that. First, his friend almost got killed. Then they ended up with a kid. Afterward, they had to resolve an issue created by some dumbass. And now, here they were, in what he can only assume was the house of the Trashee leader – with a drained Jisung passed out on the couch (?) and badly injured, AND a random kid his friend had saved, talking with Minho – waiting patiently for Changbin to save the life of a Stray. Oh, and did he need to mention that if they fail, they might start a war and/or might have to fled from Straya 801, forever?

Yeah, he had not signed for this.

Groaning and burying his face in his hands, he heard the front door open. New voices spoke in Stray speech which he could not comprehend, and Chan’s shoulder slumped. More Strays equals more headaches at the moment.

‘… Chan?’, a soft voice whispered not far behind him.

What?

Chan straightened up and turned around and startled right away. In front of him, standing with a small smile and beaming eyes, was the Stray from the other day.

Chan just stared wordlessly, mouth agape. He couldn’t believe it. How come the three Strays him and his friends met, all knew each others? What kind of twisted fate was that? The Stray slowly and cautiously approached him, and stood awkwardly in front of him. And in an instant, Chan was brought back to their first encounter, a dull warmth spreading throughout his whole body. He had… missed him? Yeah, it was no use lying anymore, he had missed him – well, maybe not him directly, but he had missed interacting with a Stray.

So Chan smiled and waved, sensing the slight discomfort in the other boy. ‘Hello?’, he said, hoping the words conveyed what he was trying to say, since the Stray couldn’t understand him. ‘How am I gonna talk to him?’, he thought, clearly as clueless as the Stray when it came to knowing each others’ languages.

He only had bases in ‘Straynian’, Stray’s speech, but he knew that like on Earth there was variations depending on clans and tribes. On Earth, things were slightly different. In the past, they had plenty of languages, but now most of them had disappeared. Instead, the governments had created a common speech for everyone called ‘Earthian’. Though, some of the ancient Earth speeches remained spoken in some areas of the globe. Chan even spoke two of them, called English and Korean. His parents, who were of Australian descent, had taught him English and Earthian, and when they enrolled him under JYP Nation, his instructors taught him Korean. His many language skills had helped him gain attention, and they are one of the reasons he stood here, on Straya 801, today. To say he was proud of knowing such a variety of speeches would be an understatement. 

Woojin then smiled at him, which took him out of his reverie, but then started to fidget and Chan knew at that moment that he was right. They were definitely going to struggle to communicate.

‘Hel...hello?’

Chan startled. What?

The Stray scratched his head and breathed out. ‘I… hum, I can speak a little… earth speech?’

Chan was stunned. He blinked at the Stray, but the next second he was laughing and beaming at the other, startling him. He calmed himself, and took hold of the barrier to steady himself. ‘You...you’re incredible.’, he said outloud, truly amazed at the Stray. Woojin simply laughed. ‘You remember my name.’, he went on. 

Woojin rose a brow ‘You screamed it in the jungle.’, he deadpanned, and Chan chuckled, shaking his head. He then pointed to the guy, asking for his name.

‘Woojin.’, he simply said. Chan nodded his head, liking the sound of his name and the boy’s small accent. ‘How come you speak Earthian ?’

Woojin pointed to Minho, who had left the little girl with another unknown Stray and was now approaching Jisung. ‘He and me went to school in the past. Earth people teach-taught us some words. But Minho speaks better. I speak… weird.’, he explained, rubbing his nape.

Chan laughed and shook his head. ‘You speak very well Woojin.’, he assured, and decided he liked the sound of his name on his tongue. He then pointed to the rest of the room, ‘Do they..?’

But Woojin shook his head. ‘They.. understand it well. And they know some words but.. can’t speak them well. Too long since Earth Speech Classes. But Minho and me tried to… teach them a bit.’ He paused struggling with the words and Chan put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. ‘Go slow. It is not easy.’

He nodded and went on. ‘Felix. He knows.. very well an other speech. From Earth.’

‘Really ?’, Chan exclaimed incredulously.

‘Yes. We learn Earthian from school but.. Felix learn-ed ? Yes learned. He learned other speech from his mother.’, he explained and Chan looked at him in shock. ‘She was scientist who co-came here. She fell in… what is the word...’, he bit his lip, struggling.

‘Love ?’, Chan guessed, based on what the other had said. Woojin eyes beamed. ‘Yes love ! She fell in love with one man of our tribe. They said vows un...under the Grand Tree.’ He informed Chan, but the later looked at him completely clueless upon what was the ‘Grand Tree’. Woojin chuckled and pointed to Chan. ‘The tree we meet.’

‘Oh yeah! I remember that. We call it the ‘Mosquito’ on Earth, because of all the white stuffs around it. It is beautiful though.’

‘Beauti..ful ?’, Woojin repeated, clearly confused by the word. In that instant, Chan felt cold sweat roll down his brows. He was afraid that the Stray would remember that he called him that on their first encounter, but he was relieved when Woojin simply stared at him in confusion. He cleared his throat and began to explain the word to the Stray. ‘Yes. It means something really… hummm pretty ? You know ? Great. It is something really really really pretty.’

‘Oh okay. Beautifu-ful. I like !’ He exclaimed and smiled very cutely. Chan also decided he liked the smile very much.

‘Uhmm… so, they said vows under beautiful Grand Tree- I mean the ‘Mosquito.’, he corrected himself, making Chan laugh. ‘Felix mother chose to stay in our tri-tribe. But others left back on Earth. Then, they had Felix five years above the war.’, he concluded.

Chan smiled kindly and corrected him ‘Before. Five years before.’

‘Oh. They had Felix five years before.’, he nodded, but then his eyes veiled. ‘But Felix mother… sick. And we do not have… the stuffs to help her here. So she...’, he trailed off.

‘Oh. I see.’, Chan simply said, not knowing what to say. He wasn’t great when it came to conforting strangers. But that didn’t seem to phase Woojin.

‘Felix father went to chase one day. Never come back. Felix was ten years. Me and Minho ri-raised him after.’, he explained, and then pointed to the rest of the Strays in the room. ‘We raised him and the other kids. We all have no father and mother. Just us.’, he concluded, but he was not sad. As Chan looked at him, he could only see tenderness and contentment in his eyes.

‘I see. You are great people.’ Chan smiled at him and Woojin felt really happy as he smiled back.

‘What Earth speech does Felix speaks ?’, he asked, suddenly remembering the information.

‘Oh. Sorry I do not know the na.. name. You ask him after he is… helped.’

Chan nodded. ‘So who are the others Stray-I mean people sorry.’, he apologized, knowing that onlu humans called them ‘Strays’, and not knowing if Woojin would feel offended by this designation.

‘It is okay.’, he smiled. ‘You know Felix and Minho. Then, the boy with the little girl is Jeongin. He is Minho’s family.’

‘You mean real brother ?’, he asked, not sure if he got it right.

Woojin beamed again. ‘Yes ! Real brother. But small brother.’

‘Oh yeah, his little brother.’

‘Yeah little !’, he exclaimed and clapped his hands, happy to learn new words. Chan felt his heart flutter at the sight. This Stray was truly a beautiful being.

Woojin then pointed to the other two boys, the one who protected Felix, and the one who shoved Jisung down the ground. The former was sitting on what seemed to be a chair, in the arms of the kneeling other boy. The later had one arm around him, while he pressed what seemed to be a cold pack against his bruised side. Said injured person had lowered his head on the kneeling one’s shoulder, biting his lips in pain. Chan noticed that he was shivering. ‘The sitting boy is Seungmin. The other is Hyunjin.’, he pointed out.

‘Are they together?’, he blurted out, not realizing that he was a bit indiscreet. But Woojin didn’t seem to understand this word, so Chan searched for a new one. ‘A couple ? You know, humm oh I know ! Are they in love ?’

Woojin beamed in understanding. ‘Uhmm. No. Yes. Uhhhmm. I don’t know? They have always been close’

‘Oh. I see.’, Chan nodded.

‘But love for us is compli..hard.’, he said instead, and Chan tsked teasingly, jabbing his side, which earned himself a hiss. ‘Com-pli-ca-ted.’, he spelled, not caring about the hiss.

‘Complica..ted. Complicated.’, he repeated, looking up at the human hopefully. Chan nodded with a smile and Woojin resume speaking. ‘Love is complicated here.’

‘Why ?’

‘Traditions.’, he simply said, as if it explained the whole thing.

‘Traditions ? What traditions ?’, Chan asked, not comprehending a thing.

 

Woojin sighed cause it’s been too long since he used Earth speech and his tongue was now dry. ‘Wait.’, he simply said and came back with two pink filled glasses. ‘What is it ?’ Chan asked, curious and a little bit unsecured.

‘Good. Don’t speak. Drink.’. Woojin ordered before gulping down his drink. Chan chuckled and obeyed the other boy. To his shock, it tasted like Coca Cola!

Woojin sighed and spoke again. ‘We… We fall in love many ti.. times.’ He nodded to himself and sighed in front of an even more confused than before Chan. ‘But we agree to give our heart just one time. For life. Our nation is very hum… the word is… close, I think ? Yeah, we are very close to spirits and living things. We have harmony with them.’

‘So what? You have a connection with them ? You mean, some sort of link ?’

‘Yes ! Link !’, Woojin agreed, recognizing the word. Chan felt his heart melt at the way the Stray kept trying to speak Earthian. ‘Because of the link, we believe that our heart and body is giv...en only one time in our life. We give our… huh, body and soul ?’

‘Self. You give yourselves.’

‘Yes ‘self’. One give oneself to one person. Only one time. To the one we truly love and truly want to spend our life with.’

‘But, I don’t understand.’, he frowned. ‘What does it have to do with the fact that you are linked with nature?’

‘Hum.. I think you call her ‘Mother Nature’ on Earth. We have our own Mother Nature here. It is a man, and we call him ‘Jae’. We are all link with Jae. And when we find the right one, they go under the Mosquitoes. If you hear Jae whisper in your ear, that means you have found the one. If you do not, that means they are not meant for you.’

‘Wow. That’s…’, he couldn’t find the words, and he wasn’t even sure he believed that you really could hear a deity. ‘And what’s next? You really spend your whole life together?’, he wondered, impressed and curious.

‘Nex- After,’, Woojin corrected himself, as he too leaned on the barrier, looking in the distance. Chan smiled. Woojin did really listen well to him. He too decided to lean against the barrier and look at the nature. A gasp left his mouth, Straya 801 was truly beautiful. The Glow had set, the jungle now bioluminescent. It was mesmerizing to look at, and Chan knew that if he looked next to him, the sight would be mesmerizing too, as he could already see from the corner of his eyes the white spots shining dully on the Stray’s skin. Woojin’s voice cut through the air. ‘After, we spend our life to- together. Until we part.’, he concluded.

Chan was silent. While this was utterly beautiful, he couldn’t imagine giving his self to one and only one person for life. So Chan nodded and focused back the nature, a soft tropical breeze gushing past them. That was when Chan remembered something.

‘Woojin ?’

‘Chan ?’

‘Hyunjin and Seungmin don’t speak Earth speech, right ?’, he asked to be sure.

‘Not very well. But understand great.’, Woojin answered, looking at him quizzically.

‘Then, can you translate-’ Woojin furrowed his brows. ‘I mean, say in Stray speech what I say, to Hyunjin please ?’, he explained and Woojin nodded.

Together, they stepped out of the balcony, and went to the two friends. As Chan marched toward them, Hyunjin looked up and tightened his hold on Seungmin, who clutched his side at the sudden move. Hyunjin looked down quickly and muttered something – probably apologies, Chan guessed. Then he looked up at the two of them warily, but his gaze soften as it fell on Woojin. When he seemed to be willing to listen, Chan kneeled down and handed his glass to the boy while fetching a white pill from his jacket’s pocket.

‘Seungmin-’ At the sound of his name, the said boy raised glossy eyes to him. ‘-you must drink this thing.’ He waited for Woojin to stop translating and hoped the protective friend will allow them to give Seungmin the pills. Hyunjin looked at the pills, then at him. But Seungmin rose his head from his friend’s shoulder, parted his lips and said a small ‘Why ?’

Chan looked at him in surprise at the fact that he had spoken in Earthian, and that his accent was almost unnoticeable. The scientist felt hopeful. ‘The pain. It will help. No more pain for you.’

He waited for Woojin to finish translating, Hyunjin looking at the human with cold eyes all the while. But suddenly they softened, and Chan detected despair and gratefulness in them. He was the one to speak this time ‘Help, please.’, he said with a strong accent. Chan nodded and mimed what Seungmin should do. Hyunjin nodded and took the drink and pills, helping his friend. Once done, the two sent him a grateful smile. Chan stood up and saw Woojin yawn. ‘Tired ?’, his voice startling the Stray.

‘Yes.’

‘Go to sleep.’, Chan proposed, pointing to a free couch. But Woojin pointed to Felix’s room and shook his head. ‘I can’t. Wait for Felix.’

Chan felt solidarity for the boy. He had raised all these boys, they were his brothers and of course, he would want to look after them. Chan felt the same way regarding Jisung and Changbin. Chan suddenly remembered that Woojin also protected him the first day, even though he didn’t know him. Woojin was truly someone good it seemed. ‘Why did you save me the other day ? I’m not one of your people.’, he asked, eager to know the answer.

‘Yes. But you are someone.’ Woojin explained, looking at him with a soft smile, and Chan decided there and then that this being was too good for this world. And he was really grateful for meeting someone like that.

So Chan led the boy to a couch and sat next to him. ‘Sleep. I’ll wake you up when Felix is up.’

‘But-’

‘Sleep. Please. I know how you feel.’, he stated, and then pointed to Jisung and the bedroom where Changbin was. ‘I feel the same way about them. But it is no use staying awake, if you’re sleepy when Felix wakes up.’ Woojin seemed to want to argue but he held back and chose to listen to Chan. And that meant that Woojin trusted him. A Stray trusted him. And he trusted him too.

 

Chan couldn’t be more grateful.

 

– – – – –

 

‘Minho!’

Said boy looked up, recognizing his brother’s voice. Jeongin ran to him and Minho stood up, welcoming him in his arms. ‘Oh my Jae, I heard what happened! Are they alright?!’, he asked frantically. Minho tightened his hold around the younger and nodded to calm him. ‘They are okay. Humans saved them. One is taking care of Felix.’ he explained, and Jeongin looked at him incredulously.

Jeongin couldn’t believe it. His brother had allowed humans in his house. His brother was beginning to trust humans again. Smiling hopefully, he brushed his nose against his brother’s and Minho answered by rubbing his own against his tenderly (A/N: Eskimo kisses, anyone?). This was a Strayan custom, something you did to someone you deeply love and care for. It didn’t have a precise meaning, but Strays only do that gesture when overwhelmed with strong feelings and emotions. And the two brothers meant the world to each others. So, as Jeongin was proud of his brother and needed reassurance that he was fine, he did the gesture. He sighed in contentment against his brother’s hold, letting their forehead meet. ‘I’m glad you are okay.’

‘Yeah. We owe them, this time. If they hadn’t been there…’, he didn’t finish his sentence, knowing his brother would understand. Jeongin nodded and looked to the side. His eyes widened. ‘Is that…Jisung?’

Minho followed his gaze curiously. Who was Jisung? But he sighed when his gaze fell on what Jeongin was looking at. So Jisung was the name of the sleeping human he had carried that Jeongin was looking at. ‘Is he alright?’ his brother asked worriedly. Minho shrugged, his lips turned downward. ‘I don’t know Innie. He went through a lot.’

Jeongin turned to him. ‘What do you mean?’

Minho turned to the side and patted the little girl’s head warmly, Jeongin only now noticing her presence. ‘He protected this girl from a Young Wing. A kid one. And without any hesitation.’

Jeongin’s eyes widened. A human protected a Stray? Against a children Young Wing? Even Jeongin was scared of them! He turned to look at him bewildered and amazed. ‘Jisung is really amazing.’ he muttered, but frowning when taking notice of his bloodied feet. ‘Oh. What happened to his feet. And his hands too! Did the Young Wing injured him?’, he questioned worriedly.

‘No. He was barefoot so I think that’s why his feet were hurt.’, he answered, his gaze never leaving the sleeping form of the intriguing human. ‘But we are always barefoot too Minho!’, exclaimed Jeongin, a bit lost.

‘Yeah. But we aren’t the same as them Innie. Their feet are not used to walking on our ground.’

‘Oh I see.’ Jeongin nodded. ‘Shouldn’t someone take care of his wound though?’

Minho startled and his eyes widened. Shit, how could he forget that? It was gonna get infect at this rate! Guilt crept in him. 

‘Keep an eye on the kid will you? We’ll need to take her back to her tribe. She was on neutral ground when Ji..Jisung found her. She can’t walk so we’ll carry her. In the mean time I’ll take care of the human.’, he explained. Jeongin stiffened. What was this feeling in his gut? ‘What...what tribe is she from?’, he asked tentatively.

‘Sureki.’, Minho answered raising a brow at his brother’s flustered self. ‘What? Why are you making this face? Did you met the man of your dreams already and never told me?’

Jeongin flinched and flustered even more at the mention of ‘the man of his dreams’, vivid memories of what happened a week ago rushing back before his eyes. ‘Nothing! And Yedam is not- he is not the man of my dream!’, he mentally slapped himself for stuttering and Minho snorted. ‘Whatever you say Innie. Then you won’t mind taking her back to her tribe while I take care of Jisung, will you?’

‘Wh-what? You know I can’t step a foot on their territory uninvited! Only leaders can do that.’

‘Please Innie. They know you are my brother, they won’t mind. Especially if you bring them back their lost kid.’, he smiled, rolling his eyes fondly at his brother, also hopping that this way he would finally meet Yedam.

‘And what if they think I kidnapped her?’

Minho simply smiled at him and kneeled down by the little girl. He brushed her hair tenderly and she smiled at him full of teeth. ‘Then she will tell them we simply saved her, right sweetheart?’, he asked with a tender smile. The girl nodded at Minho, hugging him quickly but strongly, and reached her arms out for Jeongin. The boy chuckled and carried her in his arms. ‘Okay, let’s go princess. We are taking you home.’, Jeongin claimed, making her giggle.

‘Take care well of the humans!’ he said playfully to his brother, who rolled his eyes, before he walked to the front door. But the girl suddenly stopped him. ‘Wait.’, she asked, looking behind him.

‘What is it?’ he demanded, looking around too. The girl bit her lip. ‘Can… can I say goodbye?’

Jeongin looked at her, surprised by her demand, but nodded nevertheless. They went over to an unknown human and the girl poked his cheek. It startled him and he opened his eyes, alarmed, but calm down the moment he saw the small girl. ‘Oh.’

The girl simply reached out and rubbed her nose against him, Jeongin watching amused as the human startled. But he must have been good with kids, because even though he had probably no idea what the custom meant, he rubbed his nose back, ruffling her hair with a smile.

Though he was startled at first, Chan wasn’t stupid. He knew deep down what the gesture meant, a language barrier was nothing against universal words – ‘Thank you’, that was what the kid meant. So he answered the Eskimo kiss with equal affection, knowing Jisung and Changbin loved it as kids when he did that – but don’t recall Changbin or he’ll slaughter you. Letting go of the child, he looked up to the other Stray with a small smile. The Stray smiled back and Chan resisted the urge to squeal. The boy looked like a fox. A very cute but handsome fox, with a beautiful smile. If he recalled well, it was Jeongin, Minho’s little brother – and now that he took a good look at both boys he knew that genes run well in their family. They were both stunning.

Jeongin leaned back with the kid in his arms, and nodded at him. Chan nodded back and watched as he walked up to Jisung, before going back to sleep.

Once Jeongin reached the other human, he took notice that his brother had left for the bathroom – probably in search for medicines. ‘He is asleep?’, the girl asked and Jeongin nodded, not wanting to tell her that he was passed out. The girl simply smiled and leaned down. Jeongin eyes widened as she put one of her small hand on his chest and the other on her own, before lowering her forehead onto his own, her eyes closed. This was a gesture that only few dared to do; it was a gesture that literally meant that she would give her life for him if he ever needed, a gesture of utmost respect and devotion.

‘I, Natee, daughter of the Sureki clan, thank you, brave human, for your actions. I vow under Jae to repay you with my life, for saving me.’, she whispered solemnly, before kissing his cheek and leaning back. She smiled cutely at Jeongin, who looked at her in awe, and hugged him tight. ‘Let’s go home! My sister must be very worried.’, she said with a pout.

Jeongin shook his head and walked to the front door. ‘Alright. Let’s bring you back home.’

 

– – – – – 

 

Jisung stirred in his sleep, the glowrise light stinging his close eyelids. Rubbing his eyes tiredly he slowly opened them, frowning at the sort of swing chair made of leaves he was laying on. This was definitely not his bedroom.

He looked up at where he was in confusion. This place… he had already been here, but when- His eyes widened! The tree house! But what was he doing here?

Suddenly, everything came rushing back and he gasped. He was alive!

But suddenly a hitching sensation spread down his body. Looking down at his feet, he realized it was all bandaged up, and so were his hands. He frowned, not remembering doing that. Was it Chan? He looked around in search for the boy, pertinently knowing he and Changbin would never left him here alone.

Leaning on his right elbow, he looked around the slightly floodlit by some of the Glow light, which had just started to rise, meaning it was between 5 and 6 pm. There two people in the living room with him. One was in a hammock – probably a Stray, and Chan was laying on a makeshift bed, half propped against the wall. Changbin was no where in sight, and judging by yesterday’s events he was probably in one of the room, keeping an eye on the injured Stray.

Flopping back on his ‘bed’, he snuggle further into his blanket, sighing in dread and looking up at the ceiling. JYP was going to go crazy. They were doomed. He could only hope they’d not send troops searching for them or conflicts could rise. As he was mopping, he felt something rub his cheek. Looking to the side, he saw the light blue feather he had pick up from their savior’s spear yesterday. Clutching it, he hoped the kid was alright, since she was not here anymore. What a day it was… With a last sigh, he closed his eyes, hoping to catch a bit of sleep.

Then he heard shuffling. Probably one of the Stray. Still, he pretended to be asleep, not wanting to face one without Chan and Changbin. It’s not that he disliked or fear them, far from it actually. It was just that he felt like he overstepped too many boundaries and comfort zone yesterday. Jisung didn’t want to impose any more than he already has. So he decided to simply pretend to sleep and wait for his friends to wake up. Not like the Stray would give fuck about him anyways, so might as well sleep.

As he dozed off, he felt the swing chair dip. Was Chan finally awake?

So Jisung opened his eyes, and his eyes met Minho’s. Breath hitching and eyes widening, he sat up. And they just stare at each other wordlessly.

Jisung was voiceless. Why was Minho sitting next to him? Was he going to ask him to leave? Should Jisung apologies now for his behavior? Should he simply thank him for letting him stay here? But he didn’t get the chance to dwell further on what Minho wanted. Minho simply and wordlessly kneeled down, so Jisung kept staring at him wondering what was going to happen next. 

However Minho refuse to meet or acknowledge his questioning gaze. Carefully, he wrapped his fingers around his ankle, and delicately unwrap the bandages. Jisung gulped at the contact and refrained from pulling away. Why was Minho taking care of him? But Minho ignored the tenseness in Jisung’s body and cleaned his feet.

Jisung watched in bewilderment. Not able to contain it any longer, he suddenly asked it: ‘Why?’

Minho finally looked up, and Jisung felt his breath hitch. This gaze, this deep dark gaze, he could down in it. It was beautiful in his opinion, but dangerous as well. And a part of him – the curious and audacious one wanted to find out what was laying behind it. But Minho adverted his gaze and finished wrapping the bandages. Jisung grunted in annoyance and leaned back against the swing chair. Was it that hard of a question for him to answer?

Once done, Minho put Jisung’s feet back under the cover and sighed when he saw the grumpy face the other was sporting, clearly determined on not acknowledging the leader’s presence anymore. Shaking his head at the human, he sat next to him. Jisung finally turned his head and looked at him, raising a brow. 

Jisung snorted internally. Was the leader going to stare at him once again or speak this time? But something Jisung would have never expected took place instead: Minho smiled sweetly at him.

Jisung’s mind went blank. And his face must have been funny, because the leader laughed lightly at him. ‘You deserve my care, human.’ he simply answered and Jisung was left speechless. And as he watched Minho stand up, pick up his spear and sling it on his back, his breath hitched.

Now retreating into the corridor, the light of Glow shone down on his beautiful self, his spear standing proudly on his back, a Single blueish silver feather tied to its base.

All this time, Jisung was wrong. He never fucked up.

 

He earned his care.

 

~~~~~~> To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, did you like it???  
> I hope you did, because I really had so much fun writting it aha, so I do really hope you had fun reading it ;)
> 
> Also, are you now satisfied that I finally included some interactions between the ships aha? I know that you've probably starved for it aha!
> 
> So, comming up next: -Changlix  
> -Hyunmin, Seungjin, whatever those cutipies are called!  
> -3racha learning more about Strays  
> \- Tensions  
> -Unwanted but not unrequited feelings  
> \- And more...
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Leave comments, subscribe, bookmark, hit the kudos, or do nothing, from the moment it makes you happy, it makes me happy~
> 
> See you!  
> Lots of Love - Orange.


	7. Chapter 4: Glowing Promises...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! How are you? Omg, I feel like it's been a long time ahaha.
> 
> So, here it is woohoo~ I enjoyed writing it so f*ing much aha, I hope you'll feel it while reading it. And, I hope you'll like it, because things are getting interesting~
> 
> Also, some of you might have noticed that the 'chapter count' number has changed, don't worry that's my doing. I deleted my author note, as well as my previous post with the link to my edit.
> 
> And last but not least....
> 
> THANK YOU! Guys, more than 2k views what the- I'm soft, like the views are going up so fast, and I still can't believe it! But I am so happy that you're liking this story so much! I've had so much fun writing it so far, and to know that you loved it that much just makes me so glad that I posted it online. I was so moved, and all those views just makes me wanna write even more, my only wish being to share this story with you. So, I thank everyone, every single one of you for commenting, liking, subscribing, bookmarking but most importantly, simply reading it. I love you all and I sincerely hope you'll keep on reading my baby~ Thank you.
> 
> Now, without further ado, here comes the fourth chapter! Hope you'll like it~
> 
>  
> 
> \--  
> (Cross post on Wattpad.)

 

The Glow was rising over the horizon, filling Straya 801 of its dull light. The jungle was slowly coming back to life, the bioluminescence of its greenery disappearing and the first animals awakening, turquoise trees’ shaded Minho’s features as he ventured further into its depth, bare feet pushing into its sandy muddy soil. Spear tightly attached to his back in case _another_ baby Young Wings would have stray from its home, he finally step foot on the border of the Sureki tribe. There, waiting for him was its leader, eagerly welcoming him with a hug. ‘Minho, it’s been a long time.’

 

Minho detached himself and smiled at her, eyes squinting a bit at the brightness of her pale silver blonde hair. ‘Yeah, long time no see CL.’

 

‘What can I do for you? One of my people saw you coming in a hurry.’ she asked him curiously, half leaning against a tree with a white bark and purple leaves – typical trees on CL’s territory.

 

‘Jeongin didn’t come back home. I figured you let him sleep here since the jungle is pretty dangerous so late in the night, but knowing you, you would have sent him back on our grounds at the first rays of Glow.’ Minho sighed, arms crossing over his chest, already feeling a headache forming, but raised a brow when Chaerin looked at him in surprise.

 

‘What?’ she exclaimed. ‘I mean, yes he slept here, but I ordered Yedam to bring him back home at first rays.’ she explained the other leader, completely confused and slightly worried. But all signs of worry vanished from her face the moment Minho started to chuckle. ‘What? The situation is not funny Minho.’

 

‘Yeah, yeah you’re right sorry. Don’t worry about Jeongin though, I know where he is.’ he stated, shaking his head in amusement. ‘And don’t scold Yedam, I’m sure the boy did what you asked.’

 

CL simply raised a brow, but nodded nevertheless. ‘Alright. You, the Lee, were always too complicated for me.’ she groaned, rolling her eyes playfully, but Minho knew her enough to know that she meant no harm. ‘You should head back home. Oh and thank you for saving and bringing Natee back home. I really appreciated it.’ she smiled at him, slightly bowing.

 

Minho waved her off with a smile. ‘Don’t thank us.’ he began, chuckling slightly. ‘Those who saved her were humans.’ Then he turned around and walked back home, missing CL’s shocked face. ‘What the Yeshihk did he meant by humans?!’

 

Advancing further into the jungle Minho smiled as he heard her yell that. Rounding a tree, he found himself laughing outloud when he recalled his conversation with the other leader.

 

‘Jeongin you smooth Yeshihk, you avoided him, didn’t you?’ he muttered amused as he walked towards a path he knew very well, eager to find his brother to know what really happened between him and Yedam.

 

 

– – – – –

 

As the Glow started to rise over the pink horizon, cries and wings’ flapping of diverse animals breaking Straya 801 peaceful atmosphere, Woojin stirred in his sleep as the first rays of light slipped through the window hole of their house living room, tickling the soft skin of his face. Peaceful face turning into a frown, he turned around in his bed, yawning at the fatigue that was slowly leaving his body. Stretching a bit, he finally decided to sit up, but immediately frowned. What was he doing in their living room’s hammock?

 

Looking around however, the memories of last night returned to him and he scrambled out of his yellow hammock. He remembered falling asleep on the couch with Chan and awakening in the middle of the night, where he had left the couch and laid Chan down on it, before going to sleep in their hammock, way to tired to walk all the way to his own bedroom. Smiling at the memory, he slowly made his way to said bedroom to change, glad that he had taken a shower before. Taking off his black shirt and sports shorts – Woojin was one of the Stray who enjoyed wearing human clothes, finding them more comfortable and practical than their former clothes – he changed into a clean set of blue jeans and white tee-shirt. ‘Better…’ he sighed contently, before bouncing out of his bedroom.

 

Going back into the living room, he noticed that only the two humans were present, both sleeping – more like passed out in Minho’s one case. Looking over the said boy, Woojin furrowed his brow as he saw his state. He was curled up on their swing chair, pale blue blanket he recognized being Minho’s one covering him, bandaged feet and hands peeking out from it. Woojin recognized the way they were bandaged – it was Minho’s doing. This caused a gasp to escape his mouth. Minho doing that for a human was unthinkable, knowing his past with them, and yet here was the boy. Woojin frowned yet again when he took notice of his hands clenching something, as well as the dry trail of tears on his cheeks. Was he in pain? Yet he looked so peaceful at the moment…

 

Shrugging, he walked toward the other human in the room and smiled, crouching down before the sleeping man on the couch and eyeing him. The boy was lying on his side with parted lips. Woojin took this moment to look closer at his features, his pale skin holding a small scar on his right cheek – almost imperceptible – and his silver hair were falling down his forehead, hiding his split eyebrows. His nose was a little big but it worked in perfect harmony with the rest of his face, particularly with the plumpness of his lips. Now that he got to see the boy once more, Woojin could say it: the boy was gorgeous in his own peculiar way. His features were not the most common one when dealing with humans, but it still looked great. Very great. And Woojin knew that the dimples and eye smile the guy owned was just added points to his beauty. The Stray now realized that this human was truly a great mix of manliness and cuteness.

 

Biting his lips in contemplation, he was shook awake by Chan’s soft moan, the boy shifting his head slightly on the jacket- sorry, was that Woojin’s jacket? When did he do that? – that was serving as a makeshift pillow. Sighing he glanced once more at the human, realizing how young he actually looked, and thought that maybe they were the same age. And, he looked so worn out that Woojin kind of felt bad to wake him up. But what had to be done, well, had to be done.

 

His fingers made contact with Chan’s shoulder, his thumb coincidentally brushing his warm skin, which send shiver down his arm – that he choose to not acknowledge. ‘Chan? Chan you need wake up.’ he called softly, gently shaking him awake.

 

Chan felt the warm soft breath tickle his neck before he actually heard the mellow voice calling him awake. Frowning, he scrunched his nose and heard an amused sound before his name was called once more. Slowly peeling his eyes opened he groaned at the brightness of the room and shut them back. He heard a soft laugh echo in the room, and suddenly the brightness disappeared. Opening his eyes for good this time, he saw that a body – a man was blocking the light, shading him with his body. Looking up at the face in wonder, his eyes widened at the sight. ‘Woo-Woojin?’ he whispered, sitting up, now towering over the crouched Stray.

 

Said Stray, was now leaning against the couch with an elbow propped up on it, face leaning on his palm and facing upward. ‘Hello.’, he waved playfully with his free hand, smiling at the human.

 

Chan looked at him, blinking dumbly, and looked around the room twice before settling back his gaze on him. Woojin wanted to laugh at him at first, but it quiet down as he Chan kept looking at him. Gulping, he adverted his eyes on the window hole, watching the outside world coming back to life. ‘Do I have something on my face or what? Why is he staring at me…’ he thought, unaware of Chan’s genuine thoughts at the moment.

 

Chan was not looking at Woojin, he was admiring Woojin. Well, what a sight to wake up to…

 

The moment looked so ethereal that he wanted to capture it forever. The Stray was leaning on the couch, face resting on his palm and facing the huge hole in the whole, the light filtering through it shining down the boy’s form. His face was half lit by the Glow, half shaded by the tree branch pocking inside the living room – perks of living in a tree, he guessed? – his blond hair looking almost white now and his skin looking a healthy golden shade.

 

The sight was just gorgeous. Woojin was gorgeous- wait what?

 

Clearing his throat he gained back the attention of the Stray and smiled back at him. ‘Hi.’ he finally said back.

 

Woojin looked at him stunned for a moment, then shook his head and smiled back, leaning further into the couch. ‘Slept well, human boy?’ he singsonged with an amused smile, watching as the human laughed, head thrown back and hands clenching his blanket.

 

Chan looked at him, a soft warm morning breeze brushing past them, and weirdly Chan felt at ease. This, it seemed so domestic. It felt like he could be himself, free of all ‘first meetings’ awkwardness with the other man. So, chuckling with eyes and smile equally playful, he leaned down face only inches apart. Woojin breath hitched in surprise and he leaned back at the other boy’s sudden move. But Chan only leaned sideways on his palm as well, elbow propped against the armrest, faces only inches apart and nodded. ‘Hum, I did. You?’ he asked with a small grin, gums, pearly white teeth and dimples showing.

 

 

Time stood still. At that exact moment, nothing moved except for the wind blowing in the room and the crinkles in both boys’ eyes. Both boys just smiled at each others, bathing in the dull glow of the Glow, scenery framed forever in the sky’s memory.

 

Only animals chirping cutting through the silence of the room awoke them from their daydream.

 

‘Go wake up the boys for me okay?’ Woojin softly asked, voice hushed as he remembered the sleeping human a few meters away. Chan nodded with a soft smile, and followed Woojin’s every moves as he flexed his arms muscles to stand up, shirt lowering a bit, allowing Chan to peek at the edge of a tattoo on his left collarbone. Watching him leave for what seemed to be the household’s kitchen, he oddly felt at home, like he was part of this world, this family. Shaking his head at his delusional thoughts, he finally got up as well and walked over his baby brother.

 

But one look at his sleeping form was enough for him to decide to let the boy sleep – no need for another description of the boy’s state: shitty. Walking past him, he started to wander around, in search for the bedrooms he assumed the other boys were at. Entering two empty rooms and a bathroom (?) as well as what looked like a Strayan library, he finally reached another room and almost squealed in delight the moment he heard soft snores.

 

‘Fucking finally…’, he quietly swore as he pushed open the door.

 

Inside, was a big round window-like hole, taking most ofthe right wall, with baby blue curtains floating in the wind. Next to it, laid a huge flower pot, with a beautiful white flower blossoming in it.

 

On the other side of the room, the woody wall was painted. It was beautiful. They had drawn a big beautiful colorful butterfly – no doubt, the workof Jeongin. Then, in the middle of all of that was a soft dark blue rug, laying on the floor, half covered by a two places bed.

 

As his eyes fell on the later, he noticed twopeople tangled in a tight hold, under a baby blue blanket.

 

Seungmin and Hyunjin.

 

Chan smiled lightly. Remembering what Woojin told him yesterday, and the way they were now sleeping, he couldn’t help but agree that there friendship was strong and beautiful– if Hyunjin’s hold on Seungmin was proof enough. Though, according to Chan’s knowledge of friendship, you don’t hold friends like that, even in theirworststates. There was something more to this hold, even if both boys probably didn’t realized it for now.

 

Seungmin’s head was tucked under Hyunjin’s chin, his face resting against his throat, breathing softly against it. Hyunjin’s hand was buried in Seungmin’s hair, holding the back of his head in a safe and warm manner. His other arm was buried under the cover, but the outlines seemed to show that it had settled on the small of his back, holdinghis friend against him. Seungmin’s hands were buried both in Hyunjin’s hair, arms going behind the boy’s back to reach their destination. Last but not least, their legs appeared to be intertwined under the cover. Overall, the sight was very endearing, but a little bit too intimate for Chan to stay any longer, without feeling discomfort.

 

So he went over to the bed, and softly stirred Seungmin awake. The boy frowned, cutely if you were to ask Chan, and buried himself deeper into Hyunjin’s neck crook. Nevertheless, he nodded in acknowledgment and Chan retracted his hands.

 

‘Wake up. Woojin, hum, breakfast?’ he tried, hoping the Stray would understand his whispered Earthian. But even if the boy didn’t understand, the name Woojin seemed to do the deed as the boy tiredly hummed. Business being done here, he silently walked to the door and closed it discreetly. Seeing that the last room left was the one where Changbin and Felix were, he figured out that Minho and his brother were not in the house. So he went and opened the second one.

 

What he found in there was enough to make him scoff, but smile in the end.

 

‘No skinship, my ass..’, he muttered under his breath.

 

The room in itself was a bit bigger than the other, but it had no window hole. It was dimly lit – though he couldn’t pinpoint where the light was coming from. In its center was a huge bed with yellow and white covers. On the left side of the room laid a white soft-looking rug on the floor,along with a full-length mirror and a small wardrobe propped against the wall. On the right side of the room was a bedside table, a gorgeous blood orange colored plant in a pot, and an armchair in which Changbin was slumped.

 

He was resting in it, his head in his arms, that were crossed over the bedside. Said bed held a healthier looking Felix – still pale and sweaty – buried under the covers, messy brown hair covering the pillow halo style.

 

That’s when he noticed that Felix left hand was resting next to Changbin’s ones, their pinky intertwined loosely.

 

‘Well,’ he began, muttering under his breath. ‘Looks like you’ve found a challenger to your skinship’s disliking self, Chang.’ he laughed quietly, shaking his head. He was truly curious to see how this would evolve. Chan smiled softly at the sight, and made move to close the door, opting to let the two teens sleep in peace. After what happened, they needed it.

 

But, as he was closing the door, his eyes caught something more. Something white and shiny, reminding him of the Mosquitoes (A/N: The glowing tree mentioned last chapter, where Woochan first met). He looked up, and was left gaping at the sight.

 

On the ceiling was painted in white bioluminescent paint some sort of galaxy. It was like thousands of bright gold and silver and white specs of light, shining down on the boys handsome featuresin the darkness of the room, like spotlights’ shine.

 

The sight was eerie.

 

Breaking out of his reverie as a soft pain moaned escaped the wounded boy, he finally escaped the room and closed the door. Well, at least now he knew where the light was coming from since there was no window hole. With that last thought, he went back to the living room.

 

What he was met with arriving there almost had him burst out laughing.

 

Exchanging a quick amused glance with Woojin who was leaning against the counter, ha almost lost it. Seungmin was squatting down the swing chair, watching the sleeping Jisung eyes wide and filled with curiosity, meanwhile he was himself watched- sorry, mocked by Hyunjin who was leaning against the wall behind him. Chan watched as Seungmin eyes outlined his brother, and suddenly he turned to Woojin – who only raised a brow at him – and pointed to the bandages. Then he said something in Straynian and Woojin answered calmly yet clearly amused. Chan didn’t understand a thing of their exchange but out of nowhere Seungmin gasped, startling him. Then he turned back to Jisung, mouth agape, and carefully shifted the blanket properly on his sleeping exhausted form, before standing up and making his way to the wooden table followed by Hyunjin, who seemed only half awake.

 

Chan chuckled at the men and went over to Jisung. He leaned down ad kissed the top of his head quickly, before walking over to the rest, sitting down at the table next to Woojin. Awkwardness filled the atmosphere. Looking up to find three pair of eyes on him, he gulped and waved slightly. ‘Hi?’ he tried with a small uneasy smile.

 

 

‘H-hi?’

 

 

Surprisingly it was Hyunjin who just spoke up, trying to copy the word Chan had just said. The human looked up in surprise at the said boy, finding him waving cutely, nose scrunched up and eyes turned into slit due to a beautiful small smile. Chan was stunned. Blinking, he smiled back and turned to Woojin. ‘How do you say ‘hello’ in Straynian?’

 

‘Sosoïl.’, he answered, face beaming over the fact that the human wanted to learn his own language.

 

‘So… Sosoïl?’ Chan said, eyes hopeful as he turned toward Hyunjin, who had an open mouthed grin on his face- and, was that a piercing on his tongue? Next to him Seungmin clapped his hands in joy and looked at him too with a happy smile, shoving the Gyujak fruit down his throat. Turning to Woojin with a proud smile, Chan found the boy already looking at him with a confused look but a smile nevertheless.

 

‘What?’

 

‘No, nothing. You just… you are different.’ Woojin answered chuckling, shaking his head and looking down at his food.

 

‘Different? How?’ Chan wondered with an arched brow.

 

‘Humans do not show… hum, interest in our speech. They always speak Earth speech. But you-’ he looked up with a small smile. ‘-you do not. You try our speech. You try talk…talking with us. You are kind. I like that.’

 

Chan looked at him speechless. He didn’t think that far when interacting with the Strays, it just seemed… normal?

 

Wanting to answer Woojin, he opened his mouth to speak. But the sound of footsteps interrupted him. Turning around, he was shocked to find Changbin, looking exhausted, standing in the doorway. Looking directly in the eyes of Chan, he spoke up.

 

‘Felix is awake.’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Jeongin frowned slightly as he felt something tickle his face.

 

‘What the…’ he thought as the tickling went on and on. Having finally enough, he squinted his eyes open and groaned at what he saw.

 

‘Took you long enough Innie.’ an annoying voice singsonged, and Jeongin grunted.

 

‘What are you doing here Minari? And stop tickling me with that feather!’ he whined, shooing away Minho’s spear feather with his hand as he sat up.

 

‘Firs, stop calling me by the name of a vegetable. And second, well I wouldn’t have to come all the way to your secret ‘not-so-secret-anymore’ hideout if you would have had the decency to show up home to tell us you’re alright before you run here.’ he concluded, all his sass coming out of his mouth in all its glory. Jeongin, used to his brother’s behavior, simply rolled his eyes before he scouted over next to him. Laying his head on his shoulder – and purposely ignoring Minho’s remark on how he was suddenly all lovey dovey, which he was not, mind you – he rubbed his nose against his neck junction to apologize. Minho sighed and patted his head. ‘Alright, alright. Now tell me why you ran away from Yedam.’

 

Jeongin looked up at him in shock. How-

 

‘Oh please Innie. I came to fetch you this morning from their clan and CL told me that Yedam was supposed to bring you back home. Which he clearly didn’t do since you’re here. I’m a bit surprised though, knowing you I thought you would have jumped on the occasion of meeting him.’ Minho explained, genuinely curious to hear his little brother’s answer.

 

Jeongin whined and nuzzled back into his brother’s embrace, messy curls covering his eyes and cheeks tinting in pale red. ‘I… I have not be completely honest with you Min.’ he paused, awaiting his brother’s reaction, but the later only hummed, encouraging him to go on. And so he did, proceeding to tell him of how he first met Yedam one week ago and what happened during their encounter, sparing no details. At the end of his rant he looked up at his brother expectantly, throat tight.

 

Minho looked down at his brother and soften at the sight of his fox eyes looking at him worriedly, almost as if he was afraid of his reaction. So he chuckled, and flicked his forehead a his little brother, who wince in pain. ‘What was that for?!’ he complained, rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

 

‘That was for being stupid. You didn’t really think I would judge you for that, did you?’ Minho asked him incredulous, smiling softly at him.

 

‘… A bit?’

 

‘Oh my Jae Jeongin, you Yeshihk! I’m your brother not an asshole.’ he shook his head at his brother. ‘Anyways, so you ran away because you didn’t know how to face him after what happened and because you think he is a bit creepy?’

 

‘Yeah- I mean no! He is not creepy, just… direct. Too straightforward for a first meeting. Imagine how it would have been on a second one! So yeah, that’s why.’ he shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

 

Minho rolled his eyes. ‘Boy crushes.’ he thought, sighing desperately. Looking up at the sky and seeing the Glow high up in the sky, he stood up and extended a hand to his brother. ‘C’mon, stop hiding in your cave. We’re going back home.’

 

Jeongin grabbed his hands gratefully, and wrapped his arms around his brother. ‘You’re the best brother in the universe.’

 

‘Tch, of course I am, I already know that.’

 

‘You know what? Nevermind, I’m taking that back. Let’s go home, Minari.’

 

‘You now have three second to run Lee Jeongin.’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘Fe?’

 

Said boy looked up with tired eyes but smiled right away as he saw three familiar heads pocking from the doorway. He waved at them, with the small strength he had gained back.

 

‘Hi guys.’ he croaked weakly.

 

Woojin was the first to advance, engulfing him in one of those bear hugs, Hyunjin and Seungmin following suit, the later profusely showering him with ‘thank yous’, ‘why did you save me’ and ‘you crazy Yeshihk’. Felix simply held them tight.

 

As the Strays reunited together – Hyunjin wiping tears on his face, Seungmin silently sobbing into Felix’s arms and Woojin tightly holding his hand – Changbin watched them, leaning sideways onto a wall, reminiscent of the night he spent with the other boy.

 

A while after he had dozed off against the headboard, he was awaken by noises. Felix was suffering from morphine’s side effects. Changbin had found him sweating profusely, trashing under the covers as he called for someone in the night.

 

Hallucinations.

 

 

Felix was hallucinating. Trashing and mumbling incoherently, Changbin had had no choice but to do something. So, cursing, he had leaned down next to him and forcefully wrapped his arms around his bare torso, pressing him against his own, focused on providing him what he needed: warmth and reassurance. Whoever he was calling had caused him great pain, judging the way his voice sound: broken and sorrowful. Brushing away his sweaty bangs from his forehead, he had tried to sooth him, in an attempt to reassure the boy. To reassure the delirious boy that someone was here.

 

Thankfully, he had calmed down pretty quickly, slumping in his arms, head lolling on his torso, soft but ragged breath brushing his neck. Changbin had refused to let go, in case he would start hallucinating again and woke up the whole house. So he had resolved to hold him, all night long, only removing himself in the early morning, when the boy’s temperature had lowered.

 

But there was something that had left him perplexed.

 

Although his mumbles were not too clear, Changbin was pretty sure he had deciphered it as English, one of Chan’s mother tongues. So he had also used it to sooth him, in the hope that it would reach the delirious boy.

 

And it worked.

 

What kind of sorcery was that? Felix was a Stray, how was he supposed to speak English? That didn’t make any sense.

 

Chan clearing his throat, took him out of his reverie. Changbin looked up at him, as did the four Strays.

 

‘We’ll be leaving now. Thanks for letting us stay here.’ his leader explained, smiling at the four boys.

 

Woojin stood up wordlessly with a smile, and put his hands on both Chan and Changbin’s shoulders. The gesture surprised the both of them and they shivered at the foreign touch. ‘Thank you. For...helping Felix.’ he managed to say in Earthian, shocking the hell out of Changbin, who looked in confusion at Chan who simply shook his head. So in the end, they both nodded with small smiles.

 

Woojin let go of their shoulders, but Chan suddenly felt the urge to cup his hand, and so he did. Woojin looked up, completely surprised at the sudden touch, warmth spreading in his palm at the contact. He looked up at Chan with a questioning gaze, but Chan simply held his hand tighter.

 

‘Thank you. For showing me your world. I really appreciated it. I felt like I was part of it. So thank you.’ he poured out all his most genuine feels and thoughts about their second meeting, secretly hopping it wouldn’t be the last. Woojin looked at him speechless, and Chan wasn’t sure the boy had grasped everything he said. But the next second, he was smiling from ear to ear, eyes crinkling and nodding in happiness.

 

Felix clearing his throat forced them to separate.

 

The boy looked hesitant, biting his slightly pale purple lips, but in the end raised his hands and beckoned them closer, eyes darting to the right where Changbin was. The later was no longer leaning on the wall but closer to the edge of the bed.

 

Changbin gulped discreetly, wanting to go closer to the Stray, to know what he wanted to say to them, since he’s always been a curious person. Plus, he wanted to be sure the dude was okay.

 

Chan contemplated going by himself just to piss Changbin off but realized that, after everything they went through yesterday, Changbin deserved respite. So he imperceptibly nodded and Changbin send him a grateful smile.

 

The other scientist made his way slowly toward the Stray, breath caught in his throat, as Hyunjin and Seungmin moved away from him. Why didn’t he let Chan go, again? But the Stray waited patiently, eyes darting between the wall and the human. So(e) Changbin went closer and stopped, looking down at him. And legit groaned.

 

‘Not those fucking freckles again.’ he thought, mentally whimpering because they stood out against Felix’s deadly complexion. Let’s not lie, Changbin was not as straight as a ruler, and the Stray was damn attractive – well, maybe not at the precise moment – so, to say that those freckles had no effect on Changbin would be a lie. Changbin appreciated beautiful stuffs and liked cute things, that’s a fact. How else would he bear Jisung’s annoying presence on a daily basis otherwise? But Changbin was a professional, he knew how to separate work from personal matters. So he knew that now was no moment to let himself be attracted by someone, let alone a Stray. He was there on a job and had a mission to carry out, period. Fuck those freckles.

 

He focused back on the Stray, now less distracted by his features, and watched as the boy open his mouth and closed it. And opened it. Then, closed it again.

 

Changbin raised a brow at his actions, clearly questioning the sanity of the boy at the moment. Did the morphine and antibiotics fucked up his system? If so, he was in deep shi-

 

Out of the blue, hands grabbed his shirt and tugged him forward.

 

Changbin blushed. Hard. His heartbeat rate quickened and he felt breathless. The Stray had wrapped his arms around him, pressing himself against him while he nuzzled into his shoulder. Meanwhile the human just stood still, not knowing what to do of his arms, looking a bit – a lot – constipated.

 

Chan, Woojin, Hyunjin and Seungmin stood still too, completely flabbergasted as they watched them. ‘What the fuck just happened?’ Chan muttered under his breath, eyes wide and a minute away from bursting out of laughter.

 

By his side, Woojin laughed quietly too at Felix’s behavior (he knew that Felix’s mother had taught him to express his recognition with hugs) and at Changbin’s constipated self. Either the human hated skinship or he was really taken aback. Maybe both?

 

But whatever it was, the situation was damn funny, and Hyunjin and Seungmin seemed two seconds away from chocking from holding back their laughs. So, Woojin pointed the door, himself having trouble to keep his calm, and the two Strays ushered out, their laughter echoing in the house. Woojin shook his head and focused back on Felix and Changbin, the later apparently having awaken from his trance.

 

Sensing that the human had finally realized he was being hugged, Felix slowly peeled himself off of his savior. But against all odds, Changbin didn’t push him away but rather wrapped an arm against his shoulder, keeping him in place, hand securely wrapped at the end of his shoulder blade, the bare contact sending shivers down Felix’s spine. He noted that human body temperature was rather cold, but he didn’t mind it since his skin was scorching hot due to the fever. Awkwardly, the scientist brought his free hand over the Stray’s head, and softly brushed his fingers through his hair.

 

Felix leaned into the touch, enjoying the care and warmth it provided him with, Changbin watching him.

 

True, two minutes ago he said that he could deal with balancing work and personal matters. But the way the Stray held onto him, assured but not daring enough to press strongly against him, all of that had recalled how broken the boy had been the night before. Felix deserved a hug. He might not know why the boy speak English or why he was in so much pain when hallucinating yesterday, but it didn’t matter, Felix just deserved a hug.

 

And sometimes, you can’t control the affection for someone from developing.

 

Damn, his thoughts were a mess, he needed to sit down and think back on his life choices.

 

So here he was, giving into his heart, and answering the cute boy’s hug, said boy burying his head in his hold. Remembering their first encounter, Changbin looked down and muttered a quick ‘Okay?’

 

‘Okay.’ Felix nodded, making Changbin crack a smile. Then, raising his head, remembering that between spurs of consciousness he talked in English and that someone, no, that Changbin held him tight and comforted him in English, he added in English this time: ‘Thank you so much. Thanks for saving my life... and for taking care of me last night.’

 

His deep hoarse voice send shivers down Changbin’s arms, in other circumstances he would even have found it sexy. However, here, Changbin stiffened – ignoring Chan’s shocked gasp. The fact that they were said in English meant that Felix remembered he was the one that had comforted him and held him tight last night. That was embarrassing.

 

But in the end, he slumped in their hold and sighed. He nodded at the boy.

 

‘Thank you for not dying.’ he answered the boy, in English as well.

 

Felix smiled a bit, lips trembling and eyes watering as he remembered that he almost died, and then let go of Changbin. He bit back a pained moan as his wound hurt at the sudden move, but hands gripped his shoulders gently, Changbin wordlessly pushing him back on bed. Letting go of the boy, he spared him a last glance and a last nod, before he walked out of the room.

 

Felix watched his savior’s back disappear through the doorway, his eyes full of awe, but overall grateful. Changbin had saved his life. He could have been dead, but no, someone saved him. A human saved him. Silently clutching his heart, he bit back a sob. He felt like a part of him was back into his life. He felt like he was worth living.

 

Chan watched the scene unfold and knew it was his cue to leave. Giving a last nod to Woojin, he frowned at the way his eyes looked suddenly full of sorrow. But the boy nodded back nevertheless, sending him a grateful smile.

 

Reaching the door, Chan however turned one last time, causing both boys to look at him.

 

‘If something happens to your wound come to us. We’ll help you.’ he stated, in English, before exiting the room, living behind a shocked Felix and a confused Woojin.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘Hyunjin?’

 

The boy looked up, shifting the sleeping human on his back a bit. In front of him stood Minho and Jeongin, both looking at him in surprise as he was carrying Jisung.

 

As they were about to live the Strays’ house, Changbin and Chan had decided on not waking Jisung up since he went through a lot. The poor boy needed to rest. Chan had wanted to carry him, but Hyunjin had volunteered. For him, it was a way of thanking the three humans for helping and saving them. That was the least he could do. Chan had let him, and so here they were, walking back to the scientific basement.

 

‘Hey, foxie. You’re finally back?’ he teased his best friend, not caring about his curious look. He did however noted the way Minho’s eyes were stuck on the human on his back.

 

‘Yeah. But what- why are you with them?’ he asked, gesturing to the three humans.

 

‘I’m walking them back to their base. I’m carrying their friend, he seems to weak to walk.’

 

Minho nodded. ‘Innie go back to the house, I’ll join you shortly.’ he told his brother who nodded and waved at the three humans, the two awake boys resisting the urge to squeal at his cuteness (A/N: Lmao, the faces they’ll make when they’ll see Jeongin fight are gonna be priceless.).

 

As the boy walked away, Minho focused back on the rest and switched on Earthian speech.

 

‘I’ll come with you. I’ll explain to your boss what happened.’ he explained with a grateful smile, and together they resumed their walk.

 

As they stride through the jungle, Changbin noticed the quick glances Minho gave Jisung. They were curiosity filled. He didn’t know what happened between these two, or what the leader’s past with humans is like, but there was one thing he knew for sure.

 

Jisung would change his perception.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

As the door of the bedroom closed, Woojin turned around and stared at Felix. But, after a mere second of staring at each others Felix broke into tears and Woojin ran to him, hugging the life out of each others.

 

They didn’t need to tell each other anything, they both knew how the other felt. They were scared that Felix would have died, and that Woojin would be left alone in this world, without his brother.

 

Even though they were not blood related, contrary to Minho and Jeongin, to each others they were brothers. After Woojin lost his parents to the war and Felix became an orphan, the eldest raised him, when no one else wanted _him_ , the half-blood, the son of a _human_.

 

But Woojin didn’t care, he had taken him under his wings, loved him with all his being, and gave him a family. And for all of that, Felix loved him back equally. They were each others’ family and they could never, ever let anything happen to the other.

 

‘You Yeshihk, I was so scared I was gonna lose you.’ muttered Woojin, holding back tears that were finally threatening to fall after all this time, and buried his face into the other boy’s hair.

 

Felix sobbed and with shaking hands cupped his brother’s face, the edge of his fingers clenching some of his hair, as he pressed their forehead together. ‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry… it hurt so much Woowie, I-’

 

‘Shh I know, I know Fe.’

 

‘I just- Seungmin he couldn’t- I-’

 

‘Shut up, I know. I know.’

 

Woojin wrapped an arm around his little brother’s shoulder in a strong hold, and lowered his face in front of Felix’s own. Slowly, he tenderly nuzzled their nose together, tears finally rolling down his cheeks, Felix answering the gesture with equal tenderness.

 

‘I thought you were gonna leave me, you Yeshihk. Minho refused to let me in.’ he sobbed, the hurt he felt since yesterday finally spiraling out of his system in the form of ugly sobs and tears. Felix laughed weakly, wincing at the pain it caused him, and rubbed his nose closer to the others’.

 

‘I’m surprised you didn’t barge in.’

 

‘I would have, but…’ he began, smiling a bit at the memory. ‘The human I talked to you about, he was the one with the silver hair.’ he explained, causing Felix to violently choke on air in shock. Woojin worriedly tapped his back, and helped him calm down.

 

‘No way!’his little brother finally exclaimed with a hoarse voice, or tried to with what was left of it. ‘He looked so cool!’

 

‘He is.’ he nodded with a smile. ‘I was happy because I could speak Earthian again, and he was so kind. He asked about our speech Fe, none of them ever did apart from a few! All of this is crazy.’

 

‘Yeah. Now, all that’s left is for Minho and Jeongin’s human to show up!’ he agreed, looking at his brother incredulously.

 

‘...’

 

‘No way.’

 

‘You didn’t see him because he was passed out on the couch but yeah, he was there. And the dude is no joke.’

 

‘What do you mean?’ asked Felix, curious to know what caused his brother to be so in awe at the other human.

 

‘He saved a kid from a baby Young Wings, with no hesitation.’ he stated, and watched Felix’s eyes widen. Even for him and Felix, who rode adults Young Wings, their baby version were scary as hell.

 

‘Whoa. Is he crazy or what?’

 

‘I know right? He even managed to convince Minho of letting him and his friends come here to save you.’

 

‘So I owe him my life- wait what? Minho agreed on what?’ he almost screamed, jolting in his bed, but winced in pain right away. Woojin ‘tsked’ him and helped him to lie down.

 

‘Yeah he did. How did you think the other human saved you?’ he questioned, lying down on the bed too and looking up at the painted stars on the ceiling. ‘Oh, and you should have seen the way Minho took care of him. And looked at him. I never saw him that curious... smitten even. I’m never letting him live that down by the way. But you know how he is when it comes to braveness.’

 

‘Yeah I know, he valued that a lot. But still, I can’t believe it.’

 

Woojin raised a brow. ‘Why would you be here otherwise?’

 

‘I...’ Felix stuttered, flustered, and leaned his head against the headboard in mortification.‘Oh Jae. Woowie I am never facing the human again. I mean, I am grateful, like I owe him my life, but last night...’ he trailed down, biting his lips in mortification.

 

‘What? Tell me?’ he suggested softly, head now turned toward his brother. Felix gave in with a sigh.

 

‘I was hallucinating, and I saw her. So I said words out loud in English since it was her language. But Changbin he… he held me to sleep and talked to me in English. I don’t remember what he said, I thought it was my mom until this morning.’ he whined, face contorted in embarrassment. ‘Woowie I am so embarrassed, a human had to see me like this and take care of me in this state... I am never getting out of this house again. Humans are going to think we are crazy.’

 

Woojin took a moment, and then laughed out loud.

 

‘Stop being so extra Fe, they won’t think anything. This human was worried, he won’t laugh at you.’

 

‘Really?’

 

‘At least not in front of you’

 

Woojin winced, laughing, as Felix hit him weakly but still enough to hurt. However Felix leaned back in pain, making Woojin laugh at him. ‘Careful Fe, we wouldn’t want to have to call pretty boy back, do we?’

 

‘Shut up. Told you I’m not leaving this house again.’

 

‘Oh please, shut up’.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

At noon, the jungle was scorching hot, Glow shining down on the planet pretty strongly today. Everything, from the trees to the air, was hot and blurry, and this caused everything on Straya 801 to be vivid. The colors were outstanding, causing every landscape to truly look like paintings. This almost unbearable weather however caused every Stray outside their home to sweat profusely, and it was even worse for the Sureki clan members.

 

Their territory consisted mainly of clearings in the jungle, and a part of Straya 801’s beach as well as the hills surrounding it. All in all, they were greatly exposed to the Glow’s rays. So, imagine what a pain it was for the Pali’s riders who were training for the New Glow Ordeals.

 

Wiping off some sweat from his brows, Yedam got ready to dodge another spear aimed his way.

 

‘Yedam.’

 

The sudden call of his name caused him to lose focus, and he would have been hit by his opponent if it was not for his quick reflexes. Managing to catch the spear in time before his nose got broken, he pulled it forward and the woman fell down from her Pali. Ascending from his lilac eyed and black stripped colored skin own, patting its snout in praise, he helped his opponent up. Afterward, he turned to look at the person who called him.

 

‘Leader.’ he greeted, bowing slightly.

 

‘Cut the crap Yed. Come with me a minute.’ CL asked, rolling her eyes in despair at the boy. Yedam only chuckled and followed her inside the jungle, thankful for the shade the trees were providing.

 

‘She hit you pretty hard.’ CL stated as she took in the forming bruises on Yedam’s shirtless body.

 

‘Yeah. She is strong, the two of us are gonna be good champions during the Ordeals.’ he laughed, eyeing the bruises on his arms. CL laughed as well but calmed down pretty quickly.

 

‘Did you… walk the Fox, I mean, Minho’s brother home?’

 

‘You mean Jeongin? No I didn’t. Well, more like, I couldn’t.’

 

‘Why not? His brother came to me this morning and I knew right away that you didn’t walk him back. He told me not to scold you though. Why?’ she asked, honestly confused.

 

‘Because it’s not my fault, he must have figured it out. Jeongin just left without telling anyone.’

 

‘Why would he do that?’ she questioned, clearly fed up by the two brothers. But Yedam only laughed and shook his head, leaning against the white bark of a tree.

 

‘You’ve already met him, haven’t you?’ she stated more than she actually asked, eyeing him carefully. ‘You know how I feel about that, Yed. Be careful please. We might be in good terms we their clan, but that doesn’t mean that could change. And I’m pretty sure that you don’t fuck up with the Lees and come out unscathed.’

 

‘Don’t worry Chaerin. Just trust me. I’m not fucking up anything.’ he shrugged with a blinding smile.

 

CL simply looked at him, gaze hard. After a few seconds however, she let go of the matter. ‘Alright. I trust you Yed. But fuck things up between them and us, and you can say goodbye to your claim as a potential leader.’

 

But the boy only shrugged and looked up at the bright sky, watching two pink Young Wings fly above, free of doing everything. ‘There are more important things than being a leader Chaerin, like… getting to know people you’ve been curious about and fulfilling dreams.’

 

Chaerin smiled at him and watch his dreamy face. This way he looked really young, he looked his age. Yet, he always had this weight on his shoulder, reminding him he was meant to be the leader of this tribe – this was an unspoken truth here –, not that Yedam minded it, he liked this role. But here, in that precise instant he looked peaceful and dreamy, just like someone his age should be. Chaerin knew he would make a good leader. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder. ‘These were good words Yed. That’s why I like you.’

 

Yedam looked at her with a bright smile, and Chaerin hit the back of his skull. ‘Now go get ready for the New Glow ordeals. We only have three weeks left. I’m counting on my champions to bring back victory.’

 

‘Tch, I will don’t worry-’

 

‘I don’t. Oh and change your hair too. Don’t forget that every champions must change their hair color.’

 

‘Will do-’

 

‘And pay your homage to Jae on your way, as well- Yah, I’m not done talking where do you think you’re going?’

 

 

 

‘To pay my homages! “Please, Jae save me”- Ouch!’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Seungmin sighed, rolling aside in Minho’s bed, knowing his best friend wouldn’t care if he crashed in his bedroom. Since Hyunjin and the humans left their house he had stayed there, lying in his bed to let Woojin and Felix some time to themselves. But being alone ultimately brought him to the event of the past day, and now he couldn’t help but feel lonely.

 

He was so scared.

 

So scared, that last night he had a nightmare where he was the one getting shot. But… when he woke up from it, Hyunjin had been here. Hyunjin had held him. And when he had cried, silently so as to not wake his friend up, the arms had tightened. They didn’t talk nor look at each others, there was no need to. Seungmin had had all the reassurance he needed.

 

The only problem was the aftermath. Thinking back on what had happened, and how Hyunjin’s hands holding him felt, made him feel crazy. This morning he was to embarrassed to face him, so he had detached himself and shook the other awake, pretending nothing had happened. They barely interacted afterward. And now, he felt alone.

 

He was definitely going crazy. Fuck hormones.

 

A knock on the door brought him out of his reverie and he sat up.

 

‘Yeah?’

 

‘Seungminie?’ Jeongin’s head pocked from the doorway and he entered the bedroom, frowning at his friend’s state. ‘I thought you went back home, but then I heard annoying sounds coming from my brother’s room. Figured it was you.’ he snickered, edging closer to his bundled up in covers friend.

 

‘ Ha. Ha. Very funny foxie. And nah, I didn’t want to face my brother at home, I know he won’t let me out of his sight.’ he smiled evilly, grabbing the younger closer and clutching onto him like a lifeline just for the sake of annoying him. ‘I’ll stay here a bit more, and wait for Hyun…’ he trailed off, and looked blankly at the wall. Jeongin stopped struggling and looked at his friend in worry. He knew he was about to say ‘Hyunjin’ but why did he stopped? Was there something wrong between them that Hyunjin didn’t tell him? Weird, he usually tell him everything. Jeongin will have to ask him when he returns.

 

‘Seungmin? You’re alright?’ he tried, wrapping his arms around his friend and rocking him slightly. Seungmin leaned into the touch, his human’s hoodie hood falling further in front of his eyes, covering them. Wait, was this Hyunjin’s hoodie? Okay, now something was definitely wrong, Seungmin only wear Hyunjin’s hoodie when he feels sad or insecure.

 

‘You know what?’ he spoke suddenly, startling Jeongin. ‘Actually, I won’t stay long. I’ll go back home soon.’

 

‘O...kay?’ he could only say, not wanting to ask him directly what’s wrong. That was Minho or Hyunjin’s place to hear, not his. ‘Is Felix still awake? Hyunjin told us everything went fine.’ he asked instead, wanting to change the subject.

 

Seungmin sat up and stretched with a smile, silently thanking his friend for changing the subject. ‘Yeah. C’mon let’s go see him.’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Back at JYP Nation’s basement, 3racha’s flat was fuller than ever. Changbin was catching up some sleep, and Jisung too, still exhausted. Meanwhile, Chan was cooking Hyunjin something while the boy looked curiously at the furniture.

 

‘Here. For you. Eat?’ Chan said with a smile, gesturing an eating motion with his free hand as he settled a fruits salad in front of Hyunjin. The boy nodded and dig in as Chan sat in front of him. Then the boy looked up with round eyes, and let out a blinding eye smile.

 

‘Is it good?’ Chan asked hopefully.

 

The Stray nodded, seeming to understand the words, and raised two thumbs. So Chan gestured to the plate with a smile. ‘Then eat.’

 

Looking at the clock on the wall he bit his lips in worry. Both boys waiting for the talk between JYP and Minho to be done. It had been almost two hours now.

 

/KNOCK/

 

Speaking of the devil. Hyunjin stopped eating and they both turned to the door, watching as it slid open, revealing Minho and his boss, JYP. Nodding at Hyunjin, they both walked out, not before covering the two boys with their covers – Chan chuckling at the way Hyunjin pulled up the covers on Changbin, making sure his chin was tucked in. The boy looked up with a smile and Chan wrapped an arm around his shoulder, feeling comfortable enough with the boy now, and led him out. Pressing the door close, Chan noted Minho’s lingering glance at Jisung’s sleeping form, though he could not decipher what it held. His boss voice cut his observations.

 

‘CB97, I wanted to inform you that the scientists you stopped yesterday will be sent back on Earth.’

 

Chan nodded, breathing out in relief. ‘That’s great sir… Hum, about yesterday, although what we did was wrong, I- we have no regrets sir. So, as the leader of 3Racha I’ll take responsibility for disobeying orders.’ he blurted out, voice steady and firm, bowing at his boss.

 

JYP raise a brow in question and then laughed slightly, deciding on dropping formalities. ‘Chan you really didn’t think I would give you guys a sanction for what you did, did you?’

 

‘But boss, we stayed out the whole night, it’s against the rules. That would only be fair-’ he started, looking up clearly confused.

 

‘Yes. But you were invited. And you defended their kind. Even saved them. I think that’s more than enough to make up for your disobedience.’

 

‘I...’

 

‘Chan. Do you realize what you did? What your actions mean?’ JYP asked the boy incredulously. Did Chan even realized what the three of them did? And all this time he was thinking of the consequences of breaking rules? This boy was really something.

 

‘I’m not sure I do sir..’

 

This time Minho spoke up instead of his boss.

 

‘I owe you the life of three of my people Chan. We are not even your kind but you saved them’ he stated, and looked at the closed door. ‘You even risked your lives’ for them. I’ll be forever grateful.’ he smiled, bowing.

 

Chan was at lost of words. He never thought it was something to thanked for, saving lives. For him it is just the normal thing to do.

 

‘I’ll also need you three to come back to the village to check on Felix, if you won’t mind.’ Minho went on.

 

‘Of course.’

 

‘Great. Then I’ll also check on your friend, to be sure he’s healing properly.’ he added, and Chan knew right away he was talking about Jisung. Resisting the urge to smirk, he shook his head.

 

‘Thank you, but you really don’t have too. I mean we have antibiotics so-’

 

‘Your medicines won’t help him sadly. Our bacteria are different than the one on Earth.’

 

‘Oh. Well thank you for helping us out then. We’ll gladly welcome you here.’ he thanked, bowing in return, but Minho waved him off.

 

‘Don’t worry that’s fine. If anything I should be the one thanking you.’

 

Minho then put on a bright smile, as blinding as the Glow or the Sun. And at that moment, Chan realized that he was still young even though he was a leader. They were probably around the same age. Minho was brave to carry out this duty and even braver for trusting humans. Chan was beginning to truly appreciate the Stray.

 

That’s also when he noticed the true happiness in his boss’ eyes. And that’s when he understood what all of this truly meant, for them, humans. They had earned Minho’s trust, at least the three of them had. It would probably take years for him to warm up to all humans, seeing his initial distrust toward their kind, but that was a good start.

 

That’s the reason why his boss was beaming. Because 3racha made it. They made human’s goal achievable.

 

And so, Chan did the only thing he was capable of doing at the moment: break into a grin.

 

He had never felt that great.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Straya’s scorching weather had settled back on a warm evening breeze, as Glow was setting. Seungmin took advantage of this to take an evening stroll with his Pali down Straya’s hills, watching the Glow set and enjoying the peaceful and calm atmosphere of the area. A soft breeze brushed past the long dark green grass, where some children were playing, having finished school. But Seungmin knew they would soon go home. Deciding that the top of the hill was a good spot to stop at, he laid down against his seated Pali, bathing in the peaceful scenery.

 

‘You’re so calm beauty, what happened to your fierce self?’ he muttered as he watched the kids play. ‘You’re not really pregnant huh? If you really were I bet you’d be insufferable.’

 

His Pali flicked her tail playfully at him and he whined playfully. ‘Hey stop hitting me, you know you’re a bitch.’

 

She neighed in answer as if to say ‘You too’ making him smile. As the wind blow harder on the top of the hill, he clutched the black hoodie tighter around him, right hand unconsciously wrapping against his bruised side, and leaned back against his Pali’s stomach to look up at the sky. But something looming over him prevented him from doing so.

 

 

Hyunjin.

 

 

‘Hey.’

 

‘Hi.’ he answered as Hyunjin sat next to him, leaning against Seungmin’s Pali too. ‘You’re back.’

 

‘Yeah. Is your side okay?’

 

‘Yeah.’

 

‘Cool.’

 

A pause. Seungmin knew what was coming.

 

‘You left early.’

 

There it was.

 

‘I did.’

 

‘Why?’

 

Instead of answering Seungmin choose to look at Hyunjin’s features and gulped. The Glowset caused his face to be shaded beautifully, hues of orange shinning down his face, highlighting his handsomeness. His heartbeat quickened.

 

Shit. The same feeling as this morning.

 

Suddenly Hyunjin turned to stare at him and Seungmin blurted out the first thing that came through his mind. ‘I don’t know.’ he uttered out.

 

Hyunjin snorted. ‘Yeah, you know.’

 

‘Yeah I know.’

 

His answer surprised Hyunjin who had expected another denial, and Seungmin flustered. ‘You know-’ he began but Seungmin cut him.

 

‘I didn’t want to face you.’

 

Hurt flash across Hyunjin’s face and Seungmin panicked. Shit, he didn’t mean to say it that way!

 

‘No, not like that Hyun! I was just… Ugh.’ he grunted, frustrated at his pathetic failed attempts to talk. What was he? Five? C’mon he could face Hyunjin properly before, heck he even saw him dance sexily and cry like a baby in the past, so why was he flustered now? That was stupid.

 

So he hit his Pali softly and she stood up, running away, leaving Hyunjin fall back on the grass in surprise.

 

‘Seungmin, you Yeshihk you could have warned-’ But before he finish his sentence or sat up, Seungmin lowered himself next to him, and Hyunjin automatically extended an arm for Seungmin to lean his head on, like he always had. Smiling softly at the familiar gesture, Seungmin closed his eyes. Playing softly with his friends brown hair, Hyunjin looked up at the pale purple clouds contrasting against the orange pinkish sky.

 

‘Go on.’ he mused. ‘You know you can tell me everything.’

 

‘I know.’ A pause. ‘I didn’t know how to face you after last night.’

 

‘Me neither to be honest. I was afraid of facing you too. Of what you would thought after I reacted this way yesterday.’ Hyunjin admitted, biting his lips.

 

‘Really?’ Seungmin said shocked at his friend’s words. Hyunjin was always so confident, he never thought yesterday would be one of the few rare instances where he would feel insecure.

 

‘Yeah. Yeah I… I so was worried. I thought you were the one who was shot. I can’t stand seeing you hurt Seung.’ he admitted, finger stilling as he waited for Seungmin’s reaction. Did he said too much?

 

‘… Of course you can’t.’ Seungmin chuckled, heart beating quicker at his friend’s words. This reassurance was all he needed. And he knew it was true. When they were little, if someone ever hurt Seungmin, not only would he face his own wrath but Hyunjin’s as well.

 

So, Hyunjin’s fingers resumed their motion, threading through the dark brown locks, hands brushing against his dark hoodie. Hyunjin had noticed right away when he went back at Minho’s place that the hoodie he had wore yesterday and left on the bed edge was missing. And he knew what it could only mean, he was just waiting the right moment to bring it up. And now seemed great.

 

‘Let it out Seung.’ he said, as he had many times before, voice low and calm, sending waves of comfort down Seungmin spine.

 

And with those words, he buried himself into Hyunjin’s side, like he had done so many times before, wailing and pouring all his pain and feeling out. Hyunjin simply held him, waiting patiently for the boy to calm down. He knew Seungmin wouldn’t tell a thing about what he feels, he only told Minho. However, it was always in Hyunjin that he had, and still do, seek comfort, his arms being the only embrace in which the boy felt like he belonged to and could freely allow himself a moment of weakness. And so, Hyunjin rocked him, breeze tickling the tall beds of dark green grass surrounding them in the silence of the evening, Glow settling in the horizon.

 

‘Seung, whatever you feel it’s okay. Just never again run away from me. Promise me, yeah?’ he asked, gaze firmly settled on the Glow setting further away, extending his palm out. Seungmin glanced at it.

 

Their hands met half way, Glow finally settled, fingers intertwining in a silent pledge.

 

 

‘Yeah.’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

/SNAP/

 

Minho woke up with a start.

 

What happened? Standing up, he reached for his spear, and walked toward the source of the noise he just heard in the darkness of their house. The night had taken over since a long moment already and he hoped that the noise had not awoke anyone. It sounded like something had snapped, like a tree branch or something…

 

Walking past Felix room and Jeongin room he verified that both boys wee still asleep. Woojin’s one was all the way down the hall, but he had no time to check if the boy was also still sleeping – he could only hope so.

 

Walking into their living room, he noticed right away the broken tree branch and approached the area carefully, frowning as he noticed something-

 

‘You’re okay?’

 

Minho jumped on the spot and clutched his spear tightly in a defensive stance before he relaxed, turning around. ‘Shit Woojin you scared me! How come you’re not sleeping?’

 

‘Sorry.’ he chuckled sheepishly, rubbing his nape, messy blond hair falling over his eyes. ‘I was watching over Felix, couldn’t sleep. But I went to the toilet and heard something break. Is everything alright?’

 

But Minho didn’t answer, instead focused intently onto something. That’s when Woojin took notice of the snapped tree branch and the arrow stuck on it. Frowning worriedly, he walked toward Minho.

 

‘Min? What’s this? Who send it?’ he asked, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder, feeling it tensed.

 

Minho looked up in worry. The older had always been a support for him since he became the leader of this tribe. He knew he could share his burden with him. So, he didn’t hesitate to shove into his hands the paper he was clenching in his own.

 

‘Our friend. It’s a warning.’ he muttered, voice almost broken and dark, watching his friend take in the letter.

 

As he read the words Woojin paled slightly. Looking up, he saw the veil in his friend’s eyes and the darkness looming behind it. Minho had seen way too much. He shouldn’t have seen that much.

 

‘What are you going to do?’ he demanded, trying to get back the attention of his friend, silently thanking Jae as it worked.

 

‘For now, nothing. I’ll pretend nothing is happening, and put my most trusty men on it. They’ll watch discreetly things unfold while we’ll resume our everyday life.’

 

‘Should we warn the guys?’ Woojin asked, looking at the door of Felix’s bedroom in worry, Minho following his gaze, his own eyes softening.

 

‘Of course. I never hide a thing from all of you. We’ll tell them tomorrow. For now though, let’s catch some sleep.’ he said, patting Woojin shoulder.

 

And so they did.

 

As he reach his bed however, Minho carefully put the paper under his pillow, and laid down under his red bed sheets, the words hastily scribbled on it haunting his dreams...

 

 

 

‘ _ **They are back.’**_

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~> To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, how was it???
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it kkkk. I need to tell you that I wrote my most favorite moment so far: the Woochan scene at the begining. Don't ask me why, but I just love it.
> 
> By the way: Are you guys as hyped as me over their comeback coming soon?! I'm counting the days ahaha!
> 
> So, comming up next: - Changlix.  
> -Minsung.  
> -Jeongdam.  
> -Serious troubles.  
> \- Preparations for the New Glow Ordeals.  
> \- And probably more...
> 
> So, that was it for my chap 4, and once again THANK YOU for reading it, and for the 2k reads, guys (and ladies) you are truly amazing <3 As always, subscribe, hit the kudos, bookmark, or do nothing, from the moment it makes you happy, then it makes me happy~
> 
> See you next chapter, lots of love - Orange.
> 
> \--  
> (Link to my crappy but funny edit: https://www.wattpad.com/543972657-straya-801-planet-of-total-madness-ii-changlix )


	8. Chapter 5: Once upon a time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Guess who's back? *Go hides behind a corner*
> 
> I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait!!! But it is here now, and I can't wait for you to read it, god I've been missing you guys (uni's been a b*tch lately and I was busy writing a two-shot on NCT). I really thank you guys for not giving up on this fic even though I'm the worst author in the universe when it comes to upadates schedule lmao, you guys are really the best.
> 
> Now, about the serious matters: STRAY KIDS FINALLY DEBUTED, I'M CRYING!!! Humhum, sorry for this little moment of hysteria. But, really, I'm so happy, it was so good, and I can't wait for them to grow and keep on growing as beautiful artists. Also, guys, we broke the record, I'm so proud of us!
> 
> Anyways, without further ado and as a way to celebrate their debut, here comes my chapter. Enjoy~
> 
> \-- (Crossposted on Wattpad.)

 

The first rays of Glow settled over the horizon, gently stirring awake its inhabitants-

 

 

‘Ya ya ya, Jeongin raise your fat ass from this bed and come eat-’

 

 

‘Shut up HWANG HYUNJIN!’

 

 

Head pocking from his bedroom’s window hole, he glared daggers down at the boy who was seated on his usual spot a few meters below. ‘Can’t you let me sleep in, at least once in my lifetime?’ he whined, eyes half opened and chin resting on his folded arms.

 

‘Well, well, would you look at that Seungmin-ah? A living bird nest.’ Hyunjin exclaimed, looking down at his other friend, who was half asleep against his shoulder. Seungmin only leaned further against him with closed eyes and nodded.

 

‘Well if you don’t just go in with traitor number 2, a bird might flip out of it.’ he threatened, flipping them off anyways as he left his bedroom.

 

Padding toward the main room, he expected to be greeted with the smell of warm Gyujaks fruits, his brother and their other two flatmates seated at the table.

 

But no.

 

Instead, Felix and Woojin were snuggled up against each others on the couch, the former still drowsy and pale, cuddled in a lilac rug. Next to them was Minho, looking restless, tapping his feet nervously against the ground, in a three tap pattern. _The_ three tap pattern.

 

A strong wave of worry washed over him. His brother rarely ever let this habit of his show, only when he was truly panicking- and that only happened twice in their lifetimes. Two times he’d rather not remember.

 

Without another thought, Jeongin rushed over him and kneeled, startling Woojin and Felix – well, what could be considered startled in Felix’s state. Looking up at his brother worriedly, he wrapped his hand around his knee, steadying his leg firmly. At that, Minho looked down, startled, and his gaze settled on Jeongin, eyes widening.

 

‘Minho what’s happen-’ he began to ask his brother worriedly, but was cut off when Minho pulled him in, cradling him against his torso.

 

‘Thanks Jae you’re here…’ he muttered against his hair, and Jeongin’s eyes veiled with a deep and dark emotion.

 

Memories… They were suddenly filled with flashes of memories he’d rather forget. Shivering, he tried to get rid of them. This dark story must remained unknown and buried within the two boys’ memories, no one must find it out. No one.

 

Soft trembling hands buried themselves in his soft locks and Jeongin was shaken away from his thoughts. Wrapping his hands around his brothers hips, he rubbed soothing circle against his bones and brought his lips to his ears. ‘I’m going nowhere Minho, it’s alright, I’m here. I’m here-’

 

‘Wow what’s happening?’ Hyunjin’s voice broke in, breaking the moment and startling the four boys.

 

Turning around, Woojin waved them over tiredly. He hadn’t slept much yesterday night, and neither had Minho, all thanks to this warning. They were both worried about what it would change. All of them had their own stories, past and memories, and Woojin knew that the news wouldn’t sit well with the boys.

 

While he didn’t know what it meant for Hyunjin and Seungmin, or Minho and Jeongin, he still knew that it was important for them. Something had happened to them that neither boys were willing to talk about yet. He wouldn’t pry though. He wouldn’t, because he wouldn’t want anyone to pry on Felix and his own story regarding this news.

 

Looking down at the half awake boy leaning against him, a veil of sadness invaded him and he wrapped his arm around him. Weakly chuckling when the youngest buried his head further into the crook of his neck, he felt the need to protect him. They might not be blood related but Felix meant the world to him. And he didn’t deserve to suffer yet again because of those _bastards_. They’d already done enough damage as it is.

 

Being half human was already hard enough on a daily basis for Felix. Not that their tribe judged or looked down upon him, Minho would never allow that, but outsiders were not so open minded, many of them still thought of humans as a pandemic that needed to be erased from their ethereal and pure lands. And in a way… Woojin could relate to those thoughts. But never would he ever consider all humans guilty of what happened in the past. Heck, without those rebellious ones they wouldn’t even have won! No one should be blaming a whole just because of one person’s mistake. Some of his kind had either forgot that or were just too judgmental and narrow-minded to see that not every humans are the same. Hence why Felix had a hard life, and so had his mother and the few other humans who chose to stay behind.

 

And now, with the return of those Yeshihks, the small happiness the boy had built was threatened to fall apart. Their whole lives were threatened to fall apart. That is, if they didn’t manage to stop them before.

 

Looking up at the sound of a beanbag being dragged, he refrained from laughing when he saw Hyunjin roll his eyes and plop down on it, as he tugged his best friend forward, literally dragging Jeongin down on his laps. The youngest was fidgeting, clearly worried because of his older brother’s state. But Hyunjin simply draped an arm around his middle, and this gesture was enough to calm Jeongin’s nerves, the boy going slack against him. Woojin chuckled at that.

 

The two best friends might bicker a lot, but it was in moments like these that one knew they loved each others. Clearly, anyone could see it in the little actions they held for one another on a daily basis or on important occasions, like here, as Hyunjin knew right away how to calm his best friend. No words needed, just a comforting touch was enough. It was beautiful in his opinion. While him and Felix were each others’ closest person, their relationship was more of a brother’s one – like Minho and Jeongin. They didn’t have best friends. That’s why Hyunjin and Jeongin’s relationship seemed so foreign for him, not that he was jealous of it, but simply in awe at the beauty and truth their relationship held.

 

‘You’re ready Min?’ Seungmin’s soft voice broke the silence and Woojin looked up. Seungmin had his arm wrapped around his shoulder in a comforting manner while softly pushing their leader’s arm, face morphed into an annoying grin. Minho complained and shoved him away, but Seungmin only held on tighter, clinging to his back.

 

Minho sighed dramatically but everyone could see in his eyes that he was glad that his best friend took his mind off of whatever memories he was reliving. Somehow, when no one – not even Jeongin – could take Minho’s mind off of something once he was dwelling too much on it, Seungmin had the power to do so. And vice versa, Minho had this same effect on Seungmin. No one knew how, they just did. The two had always been close anyways, so maybe they could blame it on this and leave it at that.

 

‘Yeah, yeah I am- Jae, did you miss me that much? I know I’m extremely lovable but I’m not into you sorry. So kindly get off, thank you.’ Minho exclaimed, all his sass coming back full force – another ‘Seungmin effect’.

 

Everyone laughed as Minnie got off with a pout and slapped his back hard. Minho stumbled forward with a hiss, and Seungmin strode to the empty spot on the couch with a pleased smile at that sound.

 

Shaking his head at his best friend’s behavior, he straightened up and all the playfulness in the atmosphere died down. Looking at everyone with a grave look on his features, all the boys calmed down and sat still in anticipation. Minho rarely ever called for a private meeting, the last he did was when he wasn’t even a leader. They all knew that something serious lurked in the air, threatening on falling down on them at any moment.

 

Reaching in his black human sweatpants’ pockets, Minho sighed and unfolded a paper- _the_ paper. He didn’t want to worry his friends but he didn’t want to lie to them either.

 

‘Yesterday… our friend sent us that. To warn us.’ he stated darkly, holding out the paper.

 

As all the boys read the message, an array of emotions passing through each of them at the simple ‘They are back’, Minho felt his hands shake. He tried not to think about all that happened in the past because of these guys. He really did. But, the memory was still too fresh, too vivid. One couldn’t know but, if the six of them were so close with one another, it was because of their common pasts; they all had history because of these guys. And at the end of the day, they found each other. They built a family together, when nothing was left. And all of that was on the verge of destruction just because they were back.

 

Minho felt helpless. As a leader he promised to protect his people, and as a friend he promised to protect his brothers. But right now, as he took in their diverse looks, he felt powerless, useless even. And he hated it.

 

He wouldn’t stand it. No matter what, he swore to protect his people, his family. So, yeah, he was scared. But that didn’t mean he won’t fight and protect.

 

‘I… needed you to know.’ he explained as he took in Seungmin’s scared but curious look. ‘I know we’ve faced though times because of these people. But now we’re no longer our past selves. We can face them and protect our kind. This is not like in the past. Now, we know who they are and what they want.’

 

‘Then what are we gonna do Minho?’ Hyunjin asked, head buried in Jeongin’s neck, the younger boy lost in his thoughts, Hyunjin’s hold on him being the last resort making him hold on.

 

Seeing that, Minho slowly kneeled down before his baby brother and took his cheeks in both hands, letting their noses touch, effectively bringing him out of his dark thinking.

 

‘We’re only gonna watch them for now. We cannot let them know we know. So I’ll send my best seekers and hiders on the watch. But otherwise, our people mustn't know- at least for now. We must maintain a normal everyday life, and keep our focus on more important stuffs. The New Glow is coming up anyways, so we’ve got a lot to do. Just-’ he let go of his face and turned around to face the others. ‘Just don’t worry, we’ll face this together, as we always have.’

 

‘What are you even saying Minho.’ Hyunjin spoke up, looking at him with caring eyes and a smirk. ‘Of course we are facing this together. Like we’ll let you have all the glory of taking those Yeshihks down.’

 

All the boys nodded with a smile, and Minho returned it. It was at times like that that he was glad to have such an amazing family – not that he’ll ever say it to their faces.

 

Bones popping, Woojin stretched as he sat up. ‘Well, if you’re done, I think we all have things to do! I need to leave in a few if I want to get to the floating sea before high tide.’ he yawned and smiled down at Felix when the boy tugged at his shirt. ‘Yeah, Fe, I’m bringing you back to your bed- seriously guys, did we really required his presence? He didn’t even listen to a thing we said.’

 

The boys laughed slightly, glad for the change of atmosphere, and Woojin bent over to pick up his brother. Shifting him against his torso carefully so as to not re-open his wound, he navigated carefully around the main room, mouthing an ‘I’ll be back’. Minho nodded and went back to the kitchen after patting his brother’s cheek. On the way, he grabbed Seungmin and rolled his eyes at his complaints about not wanting to cook.

 

But deep down, he was glad.

 

Life needed to go on. Plus, there were other positive new things happening on Straya 801 these days, and he wasn’t about to let this bad news spoil that…

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘Okay I’m about to go crazy, just get me a fucking wheelchair Chan!’ Jisung screeched from his spot on their flat’s comfy gray leather interior deckchair, throwing his pencil at his leader’s head.

 

Chan stiffened, and turned away from the stove with an unimpressed glare. ‘Look Ji, a wheelchair is useless in this environment-’

 

‘I’m not talking environment with you Chan. What I need is a wheelchair to move in this flat. As much as I love both of your strong arms, I can’t depend on you to carry me from my bed to the toilet.’ he deadpanned, and Chan found himself speechless. ‘See? Didn’t think of that, did you now?’

 

‘I- listen Ji, I know that if I give you a wheelchair, you’ll be wheeling around in the jungle. Don’t you dare deny it.’ he cut Jisung who had just opened his mouth, raising a finger mid air.

 

Changbin who was watching the whole exchange suddenly rose from his seat on their couch.

 

‘Well, I gotta agree with Jisung on this one.’ he admitted, shrugging as he took an apple from the fruit bowl laid on their red iron coffee table. Chan looked at him betrayed. ‘What?’

 

‘Changbin. How can you even think that? Didn’ you hear what I just said?’

 

‘Oh I did. Which is why I’m saying give him a wheelchair.’ he stated, and sighed when met with Chan’s confused expression. ‘Chan, you said he’d wheel around the jungle if you give him one. Then what will he do if you don’t?’

 

‘… Oh. Walk around the jungle, right.’ Chan deadpanned and looked desperately at Jisung who just shrugged and smiled sheepishly. ‘Oh c’mon Ji.’ he groaned turning back to the stove, where small dumplings were boiling in water.

 

‘What? You know I would Chan. Actually, you’re the only reason why I’m not on my feet right now.’

 

‘Fine, fine, fine Han Jisung. I’ll get you that wheelchair. But promise me you won’t try walking, your feet need proper healing.’

 

‘Of course not! Why would I walk when I can laze around in a chair.’ he scoffed, closing his report on Straya’s biodiversity with a thud, pretending to be offended. ‘Thought you knew better Chan.’

 

But Chan only laughed at his friend’s antics and turned to Changbin. ‘Can you get the chair please?’

 

Changbin whined and buried himself further into his pillow, hugging his precious datapad to his chest. ‘C’mon man, why me!’

 

‘Do you want a breakfast?’

 

Changbin straightened up right away.

 

‘Where can I find those wheelchairs again?’

 

Chan chuckled and stirred the dumplings. ‘Go ask the staff for one. Or the medical unit.’

 

Changbin only sighed before he walked out, flipping a laughing Jisung off as he shut the door of their flat, cursing when the mechanism had troubles working. Finally managing to make the button work, the door slid shut under Jisung’s cackles and Changbin’s cute annoyed whines. With that, Jisung went back on his report, and Chan smiled as he stirred the pot. Looking outside, through the huge glass window of their flat, he felt a feeling of contentment wash over him.

 

The Glow was rising over the horizon, drowning their flat in a soft golden orange hue. From the corner of his eyes, he saw two pterodac- no, Young Wings fly in the sky, one purple, the other a reddish shade of orange dotted with black, and it reminded him of Jisung’s encounter with them, dampening his mood a bit. But it also reminded him of the encounters he had with Woojin. His heart warmed up at that thought. It’s been a while since he felt like that actually. And, he couldn’t grasp why he was feeling like that, but that was fine. He didn’t need to.

 

Chan was just going to enjoy this new life, a day at a time.

 

 

– – – – – –

 

 

‘Ah. I’m lost.’

 

Jeongin stopped in his track at that realization, toes curling around the blue grass. Wiping off some sweat of his brows, he shaded his eyes with his left hand, trying to decipher where the Jae he was.

 

Actually, today he ditched training for the New Glow Ordeals on a sole purpose: finding new paints for his cave paintings. Rare ones. The paint he was seeking for could only be found during particularly hot days, such as this one. The moisture in the air created by the heat caused a very rare phenomena. It consisted in apparitions of a weird fluorescent liquid paint-like substance on tree trunks. The most common found colors were green and pink, but in some areas a blue one – a rare color – could be found.

 

Though, even if Strays were accustomed to big heat peak every years, this one was particularly hard to bear. Few dared to go out, and Minho firmly insisted that his tribe only left their houses if absolutely needed – needless to say that Felix wasn’t even allowed near a window hole.

 

But Jeongin really needed this paint – he ran out of blue and green. And this heat peak only happened twice a year. Yesterday was the first day, and he couldn’t go because he had to train. Today was the only option left. So Jeongin had wandered through the jungle in search of it, and actually found the green one on their territory. But the blue one was proving to be hard to find this year. So he had strayed a bit from their territory in the hope of finding it, and if it had to take him the whole day to find it, then so be it.

 

Hence, why he was here now. Lost in an unfamiliar part of his world.

 

Looking around, he took notice of the tall trees, their bark white and their leaves large and orange. The soil was a gorgeous shade of turquoise blue, all tall grass and flowers. An adult Young Wing was eating peacefully under the shade of a tree, chirping here and there when a pink bug came too close to its snout. Its skin was a gorgeous shade of lilac with turquoise and orange spots splattered here and there on its scales. The beast was gorgeous, and at times, he wished he was like Felix and Woojin, a Young Wings rider, just so he could get close to them.

 

Thinking that it couldn’t hurt to wander around and find some shade, he resumed his stroll. Eyes closing, he let his hands roam around, fingers slipping through the tall beds of grass, smell of fresh flowers invading his nostrils and cackles of birds entering his earbuds. It was relaxing.

 

A gust of wind brushed past him and slowly he peeled his eyes open.

 

‘What the-’ he muttered, astounded at the scenery that lay before him.

 

He had stumbled into an unknown clearing, scenery still the same, except that the tree bark had- orange paint?! Jeongin stumbled forward, not believing what he was seeing. He stopped in front of it and tentatively raised a hand toward the bark, collecting the substance on his fingertips. Yup, that was definitely paint. But orange? That was unheard of…

 

Looking around, he found that he was alone in the clearing, no one in sight, not even an animal. Well, if he had stumbled here, that must be for a reason, so might as well take advantage of the situation and collect as much paint as he can. Shrugging, he began scrapping the substance off of the bark, collecting it in the pouches he was carrying around.

 

Unknown to him, the Glow had began to rise in the sky, settling at its zenith. He was so absorbed in his task that he didn’t even acknowledge the time pass by or the hisses in the distance.

 

 

‘Hey Yed- wait who’s that?’

 

 

Jeongin stilled.

 

Oh Jae. He’d forgotten that he was not in his territory but in an unknown one. How could he had forgotten such an important fact?!

 

When he looked up and turned around it was already too late, the Sureki clan members – Jeongin recognized them from their tribe tattoos – were already getting down from their Palis.

 

And Jeongin gulped. Not because they were intimidating or anything, please, Jeongin had seen worth.

 

It’s just that Yedam happened to be one of them.

 

A man, wearing one of his tribe’s rug around his hips and a leather breastplate, holding a bow, was attempting to be threatening as he approached him – and honestly Jeongin considered pretending to be scared just to mess with him.

 

‘Hey you, what are you doing here, on our territory. And, are you stealing something from our lands?! Have you no sha-’

 

 

But Jeongin had stopped listening the moment _their_ eyes met.

 

 

 

Yedam was… stunning to say the least. And, honestly? Jeongin had to do a double take and refrain from blushing. Yedam was wearing black pants, loose around the thighs and tight at the calves. His feet were bare and his finely muscled tan torso exposed, chest half covered by a black leather breastplate, showing off his many tattoos as well as his infamous scar.

 

Let’s just say that the weather wasn’t the only thing that Jeongin found hot at the moment.

 

But the most stunning thing was Yedam’s hair. The boy had died it a gorgeous shade of gray, hues of silver dancing in his locks thanks to the light emitted by the Glow, emphasizing the healthy golden of his skin.. It was stunning, Yedam was stunning. But it was also a proof of his participation in the Ordeals as a champion. Like Jeongin.

 

Could it mean that… Jeongin was going to finally defy the man that he had looked up to his whole life?

 

Shaking his head, Jeongin almost laughed at his stupidity. Of course he won’t, how could he when they weren’t even competing in the same field. Jeongin was a fighter, Yedam a rider. Which meant that, first, Yedam would fight against Minho or Seungmin, and second, that Jeongin was obviously going to root for his brother and his friend.

 

Looking up, his eyes fell once more on Yedam, who was looking at him with a small smile on his lips, standing at the back of his group of friend – Jeongin could only assume they were – with crossed arms, clearly amused.

 

And at that exact moment, Jeongin realized the state _he_ was in.

 

He was sweaty, his finely muscled white torso exposed, wearing an old pair of his tribe black leather pants, an orange-red furry rug tied around his hips, and necklaces made of animals teeth, flowers and ropes dangling from his neck. Jeongin had always loved alternating between wearing humans clothes and their own kind of clothes. But no matter what type of clothes he chose to wear, this furry rug never left his outfit. It was his trademark as The Fox. He had had it since he was called the Fox, and as you guessed it, this fur was a fox one.

 

Now some of you might wonder how come he possessed a fox fur when foxes were animals on Earth? Well, let’s just say that when the first expedition of humans came here, on Straya 801, they didn’t only brought clothes and food.

 

But right at the moment, what he was self-conscious about wasn’t his trespassing, or his lack of shirt, but rather the fact that he was smeared in bright orange paint. There might even be more orange paint than actual skin showcased at the moment. Which, he had no doubts, must be making him looking like a kid. Or an idiot.

 

‘- have you report to- Hey! Are you listening?’ the man from before huffed indignantly, trying to look intimidating yet again, and yet again failing.

 

Jeongin simply looked at him and raised a brow. And that, made Yedam bit back a laughter – no, Jeongin didn’t feel proud of himself – but ticked off the other male.

 

‘Listen you rascal, I have enough of your attitude. You’re coming with us-’

 

‘He is going nowhere.’

 

Jeongin felt shivers run down his arms at that voice. He looked to the side in surprise, his gaze meeting Yedam’s instantly, who had just began peeling himself off of his Pali’s side to advance, muscled flexed and torso shinning, a pissed off look and an eyebrow raised. And at this sole moment, Jeongin was mesmerized. The boy exuded so much confidence and power, a total reversal from his playful and annoying self back when they first met. And Jeongin wasn’t sure he liked the way his heart beat at the sight.

 

The other male obviously looked taken aback by his friend’s words. ‘What do you mean Yed? He is trespassing.’

 

‘Yeah I’m aware of that, I’ve got eyes, thank you Mills.’ Yedam said with a smirk, patting his friend’s shoulder.

 

‘Stop calling me Mills man,’ he whined, suddenly looking like the teen he was. ‘Either call me Millennium or Raesung, not Mills.’

 

‘Whatever floats your boat Mills.’

 

‘Oh Jae, kill me please.’ Millennium whimpered, dramatically gripping his hair, making all his friends laugh.

 

Jeongin was having fun at the boy’s distress. Seeing him going from ‘I’m though’ kid to a ‘Give me back my candy’ kid was truly entertaining. Blame it on Minho if he liked to see people suffer, his brother was a sadistic mischievous sassy person in disguise that had tainted his pure soul. But all his amusement died down when Yedam turned back to him.

 

Oh, well, might as well be straightforward – after all, Yedam _loved_ straightforwardness. So, before Yedam could even ask something, Jeongin beat him to it.

 

‘I got lost. Sorry, I didn’t know it was your territory.’ Jeongin explained, trying to remain nonchalant and cool. And it seemed to work on Millennium, as he was about to say something again – no doubt, an eloquent sentence about his trespassing yet again – but Yedam didn’t bought it. Instead, his smile just widened.

 

‘Oh, did our foxie lost all sense of smell?’ he bit playfully, and honestly, if Jeongin wasn’t covered in pain at the moment he would have tackle the soon to be leader on the ground and punched him in the nose. But he wouldn’t do such damage to such a beautiful colored paint.

 

‘And did our panther became a nagging Yeshihk while I was away?’ he bit back, equally playful but slightly annoyed. Yedam was too comfortable around him, and they had known each other – well, if ‘know’ was an accurate way to put it – for such a short time. Jeongin wasn’t used to having anyone but his family this close and daring.

 

‘Well, you wouldn’t know, would you? Since you ran away the other day.’ he explained with a smirk, but strangely, as Jeongin looked at it, it seemed bitter. Why, though?

 

Yet at the mention of his past behavior, Jeongin flustered and looked down at the ground, fingers playing with his fur and toes curling in the grass. After his little talk with his brother in the cave, he felt that he shouldn’t have run away from Yedam. It was stupid. The boy wasn’t that… weird, now that he think of it. If Jeongin was honest with himself, he had said that as an excuse to hide his true worries: letting his admirer’s side out. That would be so humiliating. And Jeongin knew that with Yedam’s ease and straightforwardness when it came to talking and interacting with him, he was screwed.

 

‘Wait, wait, wait Yed. This- this is The Fox? Oh Jae, I didn’t recognize him with all this paint!’ Jeongin heard Millennium deadpan and Yedam’s laughed.

 

Oh great, another one who knew who he was. How many people had actually heard of The Fox?

 

‘No Mills, you’re just dumb.’ Yedam stated, earning himself a few snickers.

 

‘Hey!’

 

‘Kidding~’ he singsonged and Jeongin felt the following silence really oppressive.

 

 

But suddenly, there was a thumb on his forehead, brushing away a few stands of hair, and gently rubbing his skin.

 

Jeongin looked up, startled, the touch burning his skin. Did Yedam want to get punch that badly?

 

Raising his eyes to meet those of Jeongin, Yedam laughed a bit, glee filling his eyes, and he pulled away his thumb. And suddenly Jeongin could breath again. Why was he so flustered when around Yedam?!

 

Yedam looked at his thumb in awe, a small smile playing on his lips. ‘You’re indeed a fox.’ he muttered, pensively.

 

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ he frowned, not liking the way his heart missed a beat.

 

In the short time he had ‘known’ Yedam, he had deemed that he really hated it with Yedam, this mysterious facade of him that said unexplained stuffs out of the blue with a frankness that only he possessed. It was unsettling. And a bit annoying.

 

But the boy only looked up with a grin, suddenly looking like the teen he was again, smile as white as if the Glow had cast all its shine on it. He was blinding. Too blinding for him to handle. Jeongin didn’t like that.

 

‘Orange.’ he simply stated, showing his now orange tainted thumb. ‘It suits you. No doubts its your color, like foxes.’

 

 

Oh.

 

 

That wasn’t at all what he had expected the boy to say. His cheeks were burning, and he was sure the other boy could see it. His finger curled against his orange rug. It was humiliating and he wanted to crawl away. This… this was a compliment that flustered him too much, when it shouldn’t. He was uncomfortable. And it must have shown, because next thing he knew Yedam and his friends were back on their Palis.

 

‘We’re gonna go. Collect all the paint you need and leave shortly, I wouldn’t want you to stumble upon other tribe’s members. They aren’t as lenient as I am and won’t hesitate to take you to CL. Can you do that?’

 

‘Yeah, yeah of course.’ he found himself responding eagerly, quite shocked over the fact that Yedam allowed him to take the paint back home with him.

 

‘Great.’ he smiled and turned to sit straight on his Pali, ready to leave.

 

 

‘Wait.’

 

 

Honestly, he didn’t know why he asked for him to wait. But Jeongin knew he had to, or else he wouldn’t forgive himself. He might be a cheeky Yeshihk at times, but deep down he was a soft boy. And as such, he knew that gratefulness meant proper thankfulness.

 

Yedam turned around and raised his brows in question. Jeongin chewed at his bottom lip, and ruffled his already messy hair, blush torching his cheeks and nose on fire.

 

‘Thank you.’ he admitted with a gulp, looking past Yedam at a random orange tree- Jae, did everything had to be orange now?

 

Yedam looked at him bewildered. But soon, his face morphed into an expression of pure joy, and Jeongin felt himself smile at the sight. Yedam was truly the prettiest when smiling. Said boy lightly chuckled and turned his Pali to face the right way. Jeongin’s face fell. Was he really simply going to leave after he said that?

 

But as he began strolling away, Jeongin heard it, the most melodious sound ever heard in his existence.

 

 

‘See you around foxie.’

 

 

And his heart filled with warmth.

 

Oh boy, was he doomed.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Minho was tying the laces of his Ranger shoes when the unexpected happened.

 

He was getting ready to leave his house to check on the human that had saved his friends. He couldn’t help it, even though they were facing their own troubles at the moment, a side of him still managed to worry about the boy’s safety. It’s just that… something about that human felt different. He wasn’t like others, those he had known always had a selfish part in them, but this boy… he seemed so untainted and selfless. There was something in him that just intrigued Minho. And he’d always been a curious person, so you can bet that he would do his best to find out what it was.

 

And so, here he was, tying up his shoe laces, thinking about the human and how brave he had looked while so close to an almost unavoidable death, when suddenly there was a knock on their door.

 

Standing up with a frown, he made his way to the door and opened it.

 

 

‘Hey, hum, Minho. I’m here to check on Felix. Is it okay?’

 

 

Minho looked at the human in front of him with immediate soft eyes, and Changbin flustered a bit in front of this affectionate gaze. He wasn’t used to having someone look at him with such eyes apart from his brothers.

 

But Minho could only look at him like that.

 

First of all, he was one of Felix’s saviors, if not the most important one. And he knew, without having to ask, that Felix was positively entranced with the human, if not smitten. He was surprised actually, Felix was always quick to get attached to things or people, but for him to ‘leech’ to someone so quickly? It was unheard of. Well, Changbin was an eye candy if you were to ask Minho – and so were his two other friends – so maybe he could blame Felix’s sudden fascination with the human on that.

 

Secondly, the human had braved the scorching heat of the Glow just to check on Felix – thanks Jae he looked okay, or else he wouldn’t have forgiven himself. That weather could have cast bad burns on the human’s skin. And yet, here he was. If this isn’t what was called devotion?

 

‘Of course you can.’ Minho smiled at him and stepped aside to let him enter, which Changbin did. ‘You are more than welcome to come here as often as you like. Your friends too.’ he declared, watching him with amusement as he shrugged off his jacket and took in what their house looked like. Minho had forgotten, but Changbin had spent most of his time here locked in Felix’s room, so obviously he would be discovering the place now.

 

‘It’s… it’s gorgeous.’ Changbin admitted, turning toward Minho with a cute smile. Yes, Minho said cute, because that was what it was; Changbin might look like a though cold guy, but Minho could smell kilometers away the underlying layer of sugar he hid beneath his dark clothes. So, yes, his smile was cute.

 

‘Thanks. Woojin and Felix did the decoration.’ he explained, sitting down on a yellow beanbag to finish what he had began.

 

‘Woo… jin?’ he asked confused.

 

‘Oh. True, you haven’t been presented yet with the rest of my family. He was the other guy with blond hair.’

 

‘Oh! Yeah, right I remember him! Chan likes him.’ he provided, smiling at the thought.

 

Minho smiled at that too and stretched a bit. ‘Yeah, Woojin likes him too. Well, I need to go, so see you around?’

 

‘You’re not staying?’ he wondered out loud, looking shocked. Did Minho really plan on leaving him, a human, in his house without anyone around? This definitely couldn’t be the same Minho that had thrown Jisung out on day one.

 

As if perceiving his thoughts, Minho laughed and walked toward the door. ‘I trust you Changbin. I know you won’t harm Felix, otherwise you wouldn’t have saved him. Plus, I’m going to check on your friend.’

 

At that, Changbin had to swallow back a smirk. Oh, Jisung was going to love that. Nevertheless, he nodded and muttered a small thanks, glad and shocked that Minho trusted him so easily.

 

‘I’ll get going then. Felix is in his room, but he might be sleeping.’

 

‘Okay. I’ll go see him. Thank you.’

 

‘No problem. See you Changbin. Oh and remember, no exposure to the Glow- for both of you.’

 

‘Alright chief.’ he laughed and waved Minho goodbye.

 

The later laughed back – and Changbin knew he liked the boy already – and closed the door behind himself. With that, he was left alone in the tree house, with Felix’s presence a few meters away, possibly sleeping soundly.

 

‘Here goes nothing…’ he muttered, turning the handle.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Chan already regretted on deciding to leave their flat. The weather was scorching hot, he was sweating and if it was not for the shade provided by those huge trees the Trashee territory possessed he would be a walking burnt toast.

 

Slumping against rest spot on a tree branch, where he was shaded by huge turquoise palm leaves, he swallowed down the rest of his water – now tasting weird and hot.

 

‘What am I doing here, seriously…’ he whined, looking around a bit.

 

Initially, he had just planned on roaming around in the jungle, just, to wander aimlessly and enjoy the beautiful day. But, if he’d been a little attentive, then he would have remembered his lessons back on Earth, reminding him that there were two days in the year when it was not recommended at all to go out. But let’s just say that, the 3Racha unit was not the most studious one.

 

And now? Let’s say he kind of regretted it a bit, and wished they hadn’t ditched class to roam around the facility as many times as they had. With this heat, all that was left to do was to wait for the Glow to settle so he could go home without fainting.

 

Pushing his hair out of his face, he let his eyes roam throughout the landscape. He was surrounded by the usual turquoise palm trees, pink ladybug-like animals flying everywhere. On his left where the gorgeous mountains that Changbin desperately wanted to climb on, covered in gorgeous bright turquoise grass, and salmon colored flowers. Chan could not see the sea from where he was, but he could hear it. The waves splashing on sand could be heard kilometers away anyways, for Straya was mostly a calm planet. Chan had noticed that, apart from inhabited areas, Strays and animals were rather discreet. It was so refreshing from the churning of devices and the whines of humans in the busy streets back on Earth. And he liked it.

 

Closing his eyes, he let himself be lulled by the calming whisper of the sea, the babbling of its waves as it landed on shore, Glow rays gently brushing against his white skin through the few cracks in between his resting area’s palm leaves.

 

 

– – – – – –

 

 

‘Ah Minho, happy to see you here!’

 

Minho turned around in search for the voice that had called him, and found JYP next to a tent, helping his colleagues to move boxes around. Wiping the sweat off his brows, he walked toward Minho and patted his shoulder.

 

‘Shouldn’t you be indoors?’ Minho wondered in worry, walking aside the human boss.

 

‘Oh, don’t worry, I’ve been on this planet long enough to get used to such weather.’ he chuckled, which surprised Minho. ‘What can I do for you?’

 

‘I’ve come to see Jisung.’

 

JYP stopped in his tracks, truly surprised, but after a while smiled gently.

 

‘I never thought you would ever show care for humans, you know? You used to be so wary of us before.’

 

Minho stilled.

 

What the human had said was true. Because of his past, he never put too much trust in mankind. And that was not about to change. But those three, especially Jisung… they’ve proved themselves worthy of his trust. Accepting to have someone’s life between your hands, standing against your own kind with no second thoughts and protecting someone’s life with yours, how do you expect Minho not to trust those three? And to be honest, he was glad because, thanks to them, he had a good reason to actually start trusting humans again.

 

‘They deserve me trying my best to show some understanding of your kind. That’s the least I can do after all they’ve done for mine.’ he explained with a smile, ignoring the warmth in his heart.

 

JYP refrained from chuckling and showed him the way to the boys’ flat. If he was honest with himself, at first, he didn’t believe in Minho’s capacities as a leader. He thought the boy was too young and not responsible enough for such a title, and so, he’d been wary of working with him. But Minho had proved him wrong – not by trying to please him, but simply by embracing his role and becoming a trusty and reliable man for his people – and had taught JYP a life lesson; never judge a book by its cover.

 

The boy might be young, forgetful at times and a kid at heart, true. But that was normal, he was supposed to be like that at that age. However, he taught him that age was nothing but a number, and that what matters was your maturity and experiences, that your people would always be here to remind you of what you’ve forgotten, and that you didn’t need to be a cold and always serious man to be a leader. And Minho kept on growing amazingly well, both as a man and as a leader.

 

Well, as you would have understood by now, he really liked the kid and considered him as one of his own.

 

‘Here we are. Just press this button to enter.’ he stopped in his track, standing at the side of a door where he patted a square button.

 

Minho looked up at the door, and felt his face brighten. Turning to the human with a thankful smile, he bowed. ‘Thank you.’

 

‘Take care of him well, will you?’ he smiled, patting his shoulder and left back to his business.

 

 

Minho looked at the door with a small smile. This human was so intriguing, he couldn’t wait to see him again. Pressing the square button, he frowned when nothing moved. Was it broken? So he pressed it again, stronger this time, and thankfully it opened.

 

Stepping inside, he was mesmerized by what he saw.

 

Now that he could look at it in depth, he thought it was so different from his house, or Hyunjin’s, or Seungmin’s. It was smaller, composed of a kitchen/dinning area, opened on a living room/bed room, and what he could only assume be the bathroom behind a closed door. It had gray and white walls, red, gray and white iron or plastic furniture, but Minho could see that they tried to make it comfier and homier. There were comfy looking colored cushions and blankets here and there, a soft yellow rug on the ground, and many green plants and gorgeous flowers in pots scattered here in there. The soft yellow flowy curtains attached to the huge window wall looked good too, and added to the feeling of warmth of the flat.

 

All in all, it was not what he’d expected, but more.

 

 

‘Chan? You’re back already?’ Jisung’s voice cut through the air, and Minho stilled.

 

 

He watched as the boy wheeled back on what he knew was a human ‘wheelchair’, all grin and holding a book. And Minho was not gonna lie, he looked good, round glasses on his nose, snuggled in a comfy black lose shirt and black sweatpants- wait what?

 

Looking down at his own outfit, he let out a silent gasp. Of all the days, he had to choose today to wear a black shirt and sweatpants. Looking up at the sound of wheels turning around, he watched as the boy finally faced him.

 

‘Missed me that much- oh shit Minho-’

 

They both froze.

 

The rest happened in slow motion.

 

All they could do was watch as Jisung’s wheelchair buckled under his shock, wheels getting caught in the soft rug, and suddenly he was tipping forward, launched out of his wheelchair, his body landing on the rug with a loud thud, glasses flying god knows where, mouth full of thread and butt up in the air.

 

Well, if that wasn’t just humiliating. Minho stiffened a quick laugh, barely managing to.

 

Jisung couldn’t believe it. He knew Minho would check up on him, Chan had told him so, but he didn’t expect it to be so soon. So, he had just laze around in his beloved wheelchair, finishing a report on the greenery that could be found in the jungle by adding some of Changbin’s notes in it, when he’d heard the door of their flat being pushed open. And of course, he had thought that it was Chan, since Changbin went to see his lover boy at the other side of the planet. But next thing he knew Minho was in front of him, and so was their carpet.

 

How mortifying.

 

He wanted to shrink and crawl away, far, far away. Spitting some threads, he considered staying there and maybe, just maybe, the ground might swallow him up? After all, everything seemed possible on Straya 801.

 

But before he could ponder any longer on his irrational thoughts, two hands wrapped themselves under his armpits and he was hoisted up in a sitting position, half leaning against someone’s torso, their left arm secured around him, fingers brushing off some threads stuck on his lips.

 

‘Are you okay?’

 

Jisung looked up, eyes wide. His voice was so soft, Jisung had almost forgotten that fact. But his eyes were just as soft, and Jisung felt himself getting lost in them. They were a dark brown, but lighter than Jisung’s. And he didn’t know if it was the light emitted by the Glow or the hit he just took, but it looked as if there were chips of gold in them.

 

‘You’re gorgeous.’

 

The words had escaped his mouth before he could stop them, and so did the blush spreading on his whole face at the other’s chuckle. Embarrassed by this stupid mouth, Jisung looked down- oh god, he shouldn’t have. He was now faced with the most beautifully shaped thighs in history, looking strong and healthy under his black sweatpants. Could Minho get any more appealing? Really, this wasn’t what he had signed for when he enrolled on this mission.

 

Suddenly a thumb was swept under his nose- oh please, don’t tell him it was what he thought it was, that, that would be way too humiliating.

 

‘You’re bleeding.’

 

Jisung looked up, startled. ‘I’m what?’ He looked at Minho’s thumb and was relieved to see it wasn’t snot but blood. Oh, well, perhaps he should be a little worried.

 

‘It’s okay. It’s just a nosebleed- ouch!’ He whined, slapping Minho’s hand away from his nose.

 

‘You’re lucky it’s not broken. C’mon we got to clean that.’

 

Jisung simply nodded and resisted the urge to simply wipe off the blood with the back of his hand, opting instead on leaning said hand on Minho’s shoulder to prop himself up, so he could sit back on his wheelchair. But as he was about to get up, an arm slid under his knees.

 

‘Wha- oh shit Minho, warn me!’ he cried, eyes shut close as he clung on Minho’s neck for dear life, now safely nestled in the boy’s arms as he walked to their dining table.

 

Minho laughed – god is there something ugly about him? – and looked down at him with a quirked eyebrow. ‘Should I warn you everytime I do something, now?’

 

Jisung tried to give him his best angry look, he really did, but at this point he was sure it looked more like a pout if anything. ‘Whatever’ he grumbled, looking to the side.

 

‘Please, tell me I’m not blushing, please, please, please…’ he thought desperately, as he let Minho drop him off on a nearby chair.

 

Minho left his side, opening their fridge and taking out ice. As ha watched him, Jisung was really impressed with the Stray. Not only did he spoke perfect Earthian, but he also knew how humans’ devices worked.

 

Jisung sniffed, and moved up his hand to wipe his nose, but a hand in the air stopped him.

 

‘Don’t.’ Minho warned as he wrapped the ice in a cloth. Jisung was on the verge of whining or throwing a tantrum. Maybe both. Obviously Minho wasn’t the one with a waterfall of blood running down his nose.

 

But before any noise could come out of his mouth, Minho went to him and sat on the table. Jisung looked at him warily.

 

‘Are we always going to meet like that?’

 

‘Meeting like what?’ Minho asked as he tear off some paper towel from the roll.

 

‘In weird or embarrassing situations.’ he explained, eyes following the Stray’s every moves.

 

‘Who knows. Makes it a little interesting, don’t you think?’ he muttered, internally laughing at Jisung’s scoff, and he approached the paper towels toward his nose.

 

Jisung flinched at that, and Minho stopped in his tracks. Jae, this boy was too wary when it came to his own body, it was about to drive him crazy. Still he needed to win over the human’s trust when it came to himself.

 

Looking up at Jisung with a comforting kind smile, the human felt his heart flutter. He had always been wary of others touching his body – apart from his brothers – not because of something in particular, nope, it just has always been like that. He figured that he didn’t trust nowadays humans enough to allow close physical contact with them. But Minho was different, he wasn’t a human, and had done nothing to prove himself unworthy of his trust. So perhaps, he could give it a try, and let the boy in his comfort zone…

 

So he nodded softly.

 

Minho refrained from smiling at his small victory. Instead he leaned forward, approaching his hand toward the human’s nose, this time slower, so as to not rush him. Jisung secretly appreciated the gesture. As the bundled up paper made contact with his nose gently, the scientist fought the urge to scrunch up his nose. But Minho was gentle, fingers pressing slightly on the paper so as to not hurt him as he wiped his nose off.

 

Minho felt a soft smile spread on his lips as he watched the boys nose twitch and his eyes squint. He looked really cute. And that was funny, because Minho was pretty sure he had never seen a human capable of being cute and strong at the same time. Looking at Jisung was like viewing a squirrel breaking a nut. At first it seems highly unlikely, and then it just makes sense, and you’re not questioning it anymore. Yeah, Jisung was like squirrel, cute, strong and beautiful.

 

‘Are you gonna wipe off my skin while you’re at it?’

 

Jisung’s voice broke his trail of thoughts. And he realized he was still wiping his nose when there was no more blood flood.

 

‘Oh. Sorry. Here.’ he handed him the clothed ice, which Jisung gladly accepted.

 

Minho then balled up the bloodied paper towels with a frown of distaste, and threw it, letting it land square into the bin. Jisung watched in shock, ice against his nose.

 

‘What?’ Minho asked, looking genuinely clueless.

 

‘You- how did you throw that straight into the bin? I always fail.’ Jisung exclaimed, free arm waving around frantically, making Minho chuckle.

 

‘Really? I could teach you.’ he offered with a grin.

 

Jisung stared at the boy, mouth agape for a second as he took in the sight before him, his heart fluttering, yet again. Minho, sitting on their table, bathing in the glowlight sipping trough their window, cute grin as bright as the Glow itself, looking like a gorgeous god from one of Earth’s past mythology tales, strands of hair shinning a light golden brown, skin slightly tan, and the golden chips of his eyes standing out; he was simply ethereal and a pleasure to look at.

 

Shaking his head to get back on earth- well, back on Straya, he looked at the Stray with a small grin as well.

 

‘I’d love that.’ he admitted, secretly happy at the perspective of being slightly closer to the Stray.

 

Minho nodded and clapped his hands. ‘Cool. But first I need to look at you feet.’

 

‘Wow that’s very glamorous for a third meeting.’ he snickered, and Minho simply laughed.

 

‘Not as glamorous as your butt greeting me.’

 

‘Oh my god, shut up!’ he exclaimed, face redder than red.

 

Minho burst out laughing, jumping down the table to kneel before the boy. He felt good with the human. With him, so far, he didn’t need to be a leader. He was just Minho. Perhaps, later, he and Jisung could be great friends.

 

‘C’mon let me see.’ he muttered, pulling up the boy’s black sweatpants to his knees.

 

His foot being grabbed, Jisung wanted to crawl away. ‘You know Minho, on Earth we have those things called fairytales.’

 

Minho hummed and Jisung took that at his cue to go on.

 

‘In those, a girl or a boy would always be in distress and there would always be someone to help them out. Well, that’s exactly how I feel.’ he explained, his contempt toward these stories clearly evident on his features.

 

Which Minho seemed to notice since he looked up with a raised brow, and a small smirk, hand stilling around his ankle.

 

‘And you hate it.’

 

‘Well… I wouldn’t say I absolutely hate it. It’s cute, but I don’t know… I don’t like the fact that all these heroes always need to be saved by someone. Feel like they are useless or something.’ he admitted, watching with wary eyes as Minho spread some salmon colored balm on his feet. But all wariness left his mind the moment those skilled hands rubbed his soles, giving him the most amazing massage he had ever had in a long time.

 

Minho hummed at that, fingers stilling a mere second – during which Jisung resisted the urge to plead him to resume – before he massaged his foot again.

 

‘Well, why don’t try seeing it like that instead… Maybe those people actually did stuffs, they just needed a good push or someone’s help. There are tasks that can’t be done alone.’

 

Jisung thought about that. True, what he said could be true. But still.

 

‘Yeah, but I don’t know man. Still feels weird.’ he whined, not satisfied with the outcome of this talk.

 

‘Well, maybe, talk about it with your human friends? They might know those tales better than I do.’ he shrugged, switching foot. ‘But, you know, you’re not useless or weak, or whatever. You’re actually really brave. So think of this as my way to repay and help you when you can’t do it yourself.’

 

Jisung looked at him speechless. He didn’t think that Minho would think of it like that. He knew he had earn his care and possible trust, but he kind of felt like a burden around the guy as, the only few time they met, he always caused him more troubles than anything. But he was glad to hear that. Perhaps… perhaps they might become friends one day?

 

And so, without intending to, his lips curled in a smile.

 

 

‘C’mon, teach me how to aim properly- wait no, don’t carry me to the wheelchair just bring it- … dammit Minho.’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Changbin was lazily slouched on the armchair besides Felix’s bed, drawing on his datapad the blood orange flower in the pot next to him, with concentration. He was waiting for Felix to wake up, watching over him silently, now understanding better why Felix’s room had no window holes. As a half human – Changbin knew because he had simply asked Chan after they went back home the other day – Felix couldn’t be exposed to the Glow during those two scorching days, and perhaps the coldness of the other half of the year was too much for him too.

 

Seeing him turn slightly above on his bed covers, he put down his pad and approached the boy. Sitting by his side, he brushed off the lose brown curls of his sweaty forehead and used a towel to mop it. At the contact, the boy frowned and attempted to roll on his stomach.

 

‘Oh no, no, no Feliiiiix don’t…’ he cried in whisper, hastily but gently grabbing the boy by his sides to turn him over, not wanting for the wound to reopen.

 

Feeling something shuffle around him had slightly awaken Felix, but he had paid no mind to that, instead choosing to go back to sleep. He felt like shit, to put it nicely. But then, hands were grabbing him, turning him around, effectively waking him up. Couldn’t they let him sleep in peace for Jae’s sake?

 

His eyelids squeezed, and he felt the hands on his sides still.

 

‘Oh. You’re awake?’ he heard a foreign voice say in English with a cute accent.

 

Who was that? He knew that voice but he couldn’t pinpoint from where. Blinking away the sleep from his eyes, he reached out tentatively.

 

Changbin watched the boy wake up, a rough chuckle escaping his lips, and he reached out to hold the warm hand of the Stray. He looked like a cute feline, pouting as he blinked away the sleepiness. Well, Changbin won’t lie here, Felix wasn’t very attractive in his current state – sweaty, pale and dry blue lips, greasy hair – but to look this good while being sick? Well, boy, Felix was to be attractive under his normal state. And Changbin knew that for a fact, the memories of their first encounters had shown the boy looking ethereal.

 

Chuckling at that, he rubbed his thumb over the boy’s knuckles, patiently waiting for him to surface. Even though other Strays looked gorgeous, Felix was on another level. Not because he deemed him handsomer, but because he was beautiful on another field of beautiful – if it made sense. But perhaps that could be blamed on the fact that he was born both human and Stray? Yeah, probably-

 

Changbin stiffened, but then let his shoulder slump in defeat with a sigh… How many times already has he dwell on Felix’s beauty, bloody hell? It felt like everytime he see Felix, his thoughts would wander on his beauty. This was going to rive him crazy at this rate.

 

He was shaken awake from his thoughts when something glinted in his peripheral vision. Sight focusing, he felt his breath hitch and the fingers in his hand twitched. But then again, how do you expect him to stop talking about Felix’s beauty, when he was, in fact, beautiful?

 

The boys eyes were fluttering open, adjusting to the darkness. And who says darkness, says Mother Nature gift; glowing eyes revealed themselves to Changbin’s world once again, a gorgeous pair of honey golden brown hued orbs staring straight back at him.

 

 

Oh, boy, was he  fucked .

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~> To be continued…

 

** /Next part coming up on  Sunday night (CET)/ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo did you liked it?  
> And yes, you read well, another update is coming up on Sunday. This is my way of saying sorry for the long wait, thanking you guys for not giving up on it, and celebrating our boys debut~ Please wait for it kkkk.
> 
> Also, I had an important question for you: Do you guys like/mind my chapters length? My sister pointed out to me that it could be quiet long to read, and I could see her point. So, even though I know that a lot of you like it that way, I still think that I should ask you guys for your honest opinions ;)
> 
> Anyways, coming up next: - Actual Changlix iteractions (brace yourselves~)  
> \- Actual Seungjin interactions  
> \- Actual New Glow Ordeals preparing  
> \- Woochan (coz I'm soft for them.)  
> \- A chapter almost fully set during night time (which means bioluminescence and beautiful other shits.)  
> \- Idk what else to add~...
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading, comment, subscribe, bookmark, leave kudos, or do nothing, from the moment it makes you happy, then it makes me happy!
> 
> See you soon~  
> Lots of love -Orange.


	9. Chapter 6: Starry night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys & happy (late) Easter Day~
> 
> ... So, not really Sunday evening, I know, but it sill here ahaha! (Again when was I ever on time ahaha) I really need to stop procrastinating --' I really had fun writing it, though I'm not 100% satisfied with, I feel like it's missing some things so I might come an edit it in the day ;) It's also quiet a bit fast paced but I really needed to be done with this introduction part of my fanfic ehe. So sorry in advance for that~ But I do hope you'll still enjoy reading it ahaha~
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO: THANK YOU!  
> +3K views, I'm speechless and felt like crying honestly T.T And an even bigger news: With all the views from Ao3 and Wattpad, this story is over 5k views... I don't even know how to thank you properly?? I'm just so deeply touched, because I never thought it would attract so many people. What should I do?? I feel lame by just simply thanking you <3 So please tell me in the comments what you had like me doing as a thank you guys and I'll do it~ Once more, thank you for doing me the honor of commenting, subscribing, bookmarking it, giving it kudos but most importantly simply for doing me the honor of reading it and giving it a chance. You guys are the best and I love you so much <3
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy~
> 
> \-- (Crossposted on Wattpad.)

 

_ Oh, boy, was he  fucked . _

 

 

‘Chan-Changbin?’

 

Changbin broke the stare and cleared his throat, hoping to appear at least a bit laid back and not awestruck by the beautiful creature laying before him.  Because, obviously, he wasn’t.

 

‘Hey Felix. How are you feeling?’ He asked in English, wincing at his own weird accent. Chan really needed to give him more lessons, it’s been too long.

 

The boy’s eyelashes fluttered, hiding his shiny eyes for mere seconds and Changbin found himself missing the full intensity of light they held —  okay,  he wasn’t going to go on another monologue on what he found pretty about Strays, you get it. And so, Changbin waited patiently until Felix’s gaze focused back on  him, now fully awake.

 

Felix opened his mouth but instead of speaking let out a pained groan,  clutching the human’s palm- oh right they were still holding hands .  Changbin felt his palm become sweaty, probably the heat of this peculiar day.

 

‘Been better...’ he rasped out, obviously trying to hide his pain with a smile, but honestly? It looked more of a grin. His heart ache at the sight. Changbin never liked to see people suffer.

 

And that’s all it took for him to go on full professional mode. Without waiting another second, he shifted on his knees and reached out for the Stray.

 

Felix looked up curiously and eyed his every moves a bit warily. What was the human trying to do?

 

His breath was cut short when the human’s bare fingers made contact with  the skin of  his neck,  sending chills down his spine when his fingers r an down his nape, until  they settled  t here firmly. His other hand made contact with his shoulder and  Felix felt another wave of shivers ran down his back. What was that? The contact wasn’t supposed to be foreign to him, after all his mom was human too  and she had held him too . So why did he felt chills? It made no sense at all.

 

Frowning, he looked at the human in wonder, waiting for his next move. When nothing else happened however, h is gaze shifted to a curious one and he finally made an eye contact with the human .  The moment he did though, he flustered. The human was already looking at him. Well, if that wasn’t awkward..

 

But it’s been so long since he had the chance to look at a  full human, that he couldn’t help but to keep starring at him. How much he had missed their cold skins, the moles on  it , their strange non-glowing eyes, and their peculiar complicated behavior. He had miss this a lot. And now, with the three humans that came into their lives, Felix really hoped he could take this opportunity to rediscover a part of what he was made of.

 

Unknowingly, while he was staring at the scientist, a small smile had blossomed on his sick features, making them a little bit more lively.  Changbin  could only smile amused,  as he wondered what in himself was causing the Stray to feel joy.  But it warmed his heart to see the boy’s honest smile once more, he had been so beautiful on day 1… But he must remain professional for now.  And so, he cleared his throat and raised a brow.

 

‘Yeah?’ Felix asked, blinking as he was shaken out of his thoughts.

 

Changbin only chuckled and mentioned to their bodies with his eyes.

 

‘Well, ain’t you going to help me?’

 

‘What.’ Felix stated, blinking for a moment, before he slapped himself mentally. How stupid could he be, seriously? Of course the human would want him to sit up. ‘Oh. Yes of course, wait.’

 

Changbin chuckled and started to pull him up. Really, this kid was too much fun for his own good. So far, the scientist had deemed that he was like a lively ball of confusion and brightness. It was really endearing. He hoped that if- _when_ they will get the chance to know each others in better circumstances, he’ll still be  just as endearing and bright.

 

Looking up  with a soft smile framing his features , he pulled the boy forward slowly, and watched  as he clumsily tr ied to put strength in his arms, hands gripping the  yellow sheets tightly, biting his lips- 

 

And that’s when he realized:  **he fucked up** .

 

 

‘LET GO!’

 

 

The panicked scream echoed in the air and Felix froze with wide eyes,  looking up at Changbin and  going limp in  his  arms as he let go of the covers.

 

_ What was happening? _

 

But before he could ponder further on what  in the world was actually happening, the grip around hi m tightened,  his body dragged forward  in one swift motion and colliding with a strong torso.

 

‘… You’re okay? Sorry I screamed.’

 

Eyes closed, Felix breathed heavily and clutched the fabric of the human’s shirt tightly.  If he was okay? No.  He was panicking and felt like throwing up. What was wrong with this human, seriously? He raised his head to interrogate the scientist, the man starring  down at him with  worry .

 

What the Yeshihk just happened?

 

Changbin held the boy firmly, gulping as their gazes met. He doesn’t know what happened. He just panicked when he remembered that the boy took a bullet in the rib and that asking him to sit u p would mean  putting pressure on his stomach,  which  wasn’t going to do any good. So he had screamed and pulled the boy to him.  Though, maybe it wasn’t the best move to do…

 

‘I’m sorry. I- huh, your stomach can’t- huh, pressure?’ he tried, not really sure his English was the best regarding those circumstances. He should really learn the medical words from Chan.

 

But Felix nodded,  though his eyes were still wide with panic. Changbin sighed as he saw that – was it out of guilt or relief, that he didn’t know. Nevertheless, he smiled a bit, and leaned forward to help the Stray settle in a sitting position. And that’s exactly when Felix noticed the swift shift of the human’s left hand from his shoulder to his hip. Human hands… it’s been so long since human hands made contact with this part of his body. The last time was when he was a little kid, when his mom would crouch down and hold him. When she passed away, the only two other humans who had decided to stay here had never touched him anywhere else than his head or shoulder, and eventually, they left to a better world too. Therefore, while human touches on the upper part of his body weren’t that foreign, it was on other parts. And every single one of Straya 801 would agree with Felix to say that the human touch was entirely different than theirs. Though, he couldn’t explain why…

 

‘Hum Felix?’

 

Changbin’s voice cut his reminiscence, and he looked up startled.

 

‘Yeah?’

 

‘I need to look at the wound. Can you raise your shirt please?’

 

Felix nodded, but instead of simply lifting it, he completely took it off, startling Changbin. Well, that was unexpected.  The other day, he was so occupied with keeping the Stray alive that he had paid no attention to his torso. But now, it was another story, and if Changbin was mesmerized before by the simple sight of his face and body outline, let’s say that this brought his fascination to another level.  The b o y had  slim but strong arms, and  a white  narrow finely muscled  torso ,  with a tribal tattoo running  down from  his left rib , down his side  and until his pelvic,  where its end  was  being hidden by the waistband of his pants. Add to it the white shiny spots that were starting to appear on his body due to its wider exposure to the dimness of the room, and yeah, Felix, even though sick, was a work of art  in his opinion. The only hindrance to it being the ugly scar and bruises made by the wound.

 

Breath cut short,  Changbin stood stiff on the bed’s border and Felix looked at him curiously.

 

‘Aren’t you gonna look at the wound?’ he wondered outloud, chuckling as the human startled.

 

‘Oh yes.’ he managed to answer and tried to remain professional.

 

He then took a bottle of water and some pills, handing them to Felix as he rummaged through his bag.

 

‘What’s that Changbin?’ he demanded as he eyed the pills warily. Changbin looked up from his bag to glance at him before he resumed his search.

 

‘Painkillers Felix. Help with the pain.’ he provided, sighing as he found compresses, gauze, disinfectant, and other fancy stuffs to heal the poor kid. Settling back on the side of the bad, he smiled at the boy when he swallowed the pills and handed him back his bottle, and began to check the wound.

 

‘It’s great Felix. You’re healing quick. Quicker than I expected actually…’ he frowned, eyeing the wound as he dabbed slowly on it with a gauze. He never expected it to heal so quickly, it was amazing. Stray metabolisms were truly amazing, in less than a few day Felix could be completely healed. ‘Truly amazing…’ he whispered in a daze, fingers hovering over the pale foreign skin.

 

‘You can touch, you know? It doesn’t bite.’ Felix chuckled with a smug grin, and Changbin flustered, retracting his hand. ‘Why? I swear it’s okay, you really can.’ Felix assured him, this time laughing frankly – though he winced afterward.

 

Changbin tried to hide the blush on his cheeks by busying himself with bandaging the boys torso. However, when he still felt the boy piercing holes in his skull, he groaned and leaned wrapped his things up in his bag. As he sprawled back on his armchair, he glanced at the star painted ceiling, getting lost in its infinity.

 

‘Humans we…’ he began, voice cutting down the thickness of the silence in the dark room and grabbing Felix’s attention. ‘We are not like that.’

 

‘Like what?’

 

‘Like…’ he sighed, and looked at a beautiful blue star, hopping it would give him answers. ‘Like so straightforward. So carefree. So… true? Humans are never like that on first meetings. We can’t be so at ease with other people, letting them touch us as they please or talking to them freely.’

 

Felix frowned at that and leaned against his cushion. ‘What do you mean? You are true Changbin.’

 

But Changbin only chuckled. ‘You don’t know that Felix. You don’t know me. But I can assure you that humans are really different than you.’

 

‘I’m also human Changbin.’

 

Changbin startled at that comment and looked down at the other boy, finally noticing the frown on his features. ‘I didn’t mean it like that Felix. I meant that people who’ve been raised in human societies, on Earth, are like that. But of course you’re human Felix.’

 

His frown softened, relaxing the scientist who was afraid he had been rude. However it was not gone completely.

 

‘But… you say that, but on our first meeting you were the one who talked to me. Who made contact with me. I was the one who wanted to run away, not you.’

 

This statement caught Changbin off guard. It was… it was oddly true. Here he was saying such things and getting flustered by the Stray’s casualness, when he was the one who initiated it. He was the one who was bold first.

 

‘I got you, didn’t I? Seriously, you, Earth humans are so complicated. You think too much, ask yourself too many questions. You don’t have to here Changbin. Be like a Stray and just do what your heart tells you.’ he smiled, and Changbin found himself smiling too.

 

Perhaps… perhaps he could try to be carefree  around Felix?

 

His daydream was broken by the sounds of gurgling. Felix looked at him with a small smirk, initiating heat radiations on  the human’s cheeks.

 

‘Changbin is hungry~’

 

 

Y eah,  perhaps he could.

 

– – – – –

 

 

The flapping of wings brought Chan out of his peaceful rest. Blinking his eyes open, he was momentarily blinded by the bright light of the Glow.

 

‘What’s happen-’

 

His mumbling was cut short the moment something huge came in view. At first, he couldn’t detect its shape, but after a while he could make out that it was living, flying, and green. Squinting his eyes, he leaned forward, brushing away a turquoise palm.

 

His eyes widened.

 

‘Oh shit!’ he cursed and leaned back into the safety of the tree and tried to make no sound, heart beating like crazy.

 

A Young Wing. A Young Wing was coming his way. He was doomed.

 

Leaning as close as possible to the trunk, he prayed silently for the Young Wing to not notice him. However, his prayers came to a stop when it seemed clear that the giant bird was not going elsewhere. Closing his eyes, he breathed out and clutched his gun by his side. He really didn’t want to do that, but seeing the damage  it made with Jisung, he wouldn’t want to face the same fate. What had to be done, had to be done.

 

Reopening his eyes, he pulled the gun out and aimed it straight to the beast.

 

‘Sorr-’

 

 

‘Chan!’

 

Woojin…?

 

Chan froze.  Looking around, he searched for the source of the voice. He hadn’t hallucinate, right? Then again the heat might have gotten to him.

 

‘Chan!’

 

This time he wasn’t crazy, Woojin was calling him.

 

‘Woojin where are y…’ his voice died down, but his eyes widened, his hand unconsciously lowering.

 

‘Chan what’s wrong?!’ Woojin called out from his seat on the Young Wing’s back. Yes, you heard it right, Woojin was riding a deadly creature.

 

‘This got to be a sick joke…’ he grumbled, putting away his gun.

 

However, before Chan could comment more on anything, Woojin’s beast had already settled on a branch a few meters away, and the boy was running toward him, worry laced on his features.

 

‘Chan what are you doing here? You crazy?’ he screamed worriedly, hands gripping at his forearms.

 

Chan looked up at him speechless and pointed at the beast.

 

‘Am I crazy? No, are _you_ crazy? Woojin, this beast almost killed my friend! Are you out of your mind?!’ he screamed back, completely under the shock.

 

But Woojin only frowned at that and cocked his head slightly. ‘Chan what are you- oh, no, no, no, this is not huh same? Yeah same. It is not. This,’ he explained to an unimpressed Chan, pointing to his animal. ‘is adult. Adult are kind. The other hum your friend met was a baby. Baby are wild, deadly. But not adult. Don’t worry.’

 

Chan could only alternate staring at the Stray and the creature, dumbfounded.  What in the world… He raised a brow at the boy’s smile, and shifted his gaze toward the beast.

 

True, it looked nothing like the deadly beast Jisung told them they had faced. Its skin was a pretty shade of yellowish green, some of its scales dotted in indigo, and the edges of its pterodactyl like wings were hued in  darker purple . It also had piercing apple green eyes and was eating fruits from a tree branch peacefully. It really didn’t look murderous. Maybe he should trust Woojin…

 

So he turned toward the boy and nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. ‘Okay. It’s beautiful.’

 

Woojin’s whole face lit up as he remembered the word that Chan taught him. And so, he nodded fervently, earning himself a chuckle.  But suddenly, his features got back to worried ones.

 

‘What are you doing here Chan? It is dangerous!’ he exclaimed, taking it the human’s cracked lips and sweaty and hot form. But Chan only waved him off.

 

‘That’s fine, that’s fine. I’ll wait here till the Glow settles, it’s less hot than in the jungle.’ he chuckled but erupted in a fit of cough afterward.

 

‘I can take you home quick.’ he offered, pointing to his Young Wing, immediately resulting in Chan tensing and shaking his head.

 

‘As much as the offer seems appealing, I’m not ready to fly Young Wings so soon.’

 

Woojin looked at him worriedly, and suddenly, without having time to blink, Woojin was tugging him forwards, toward his animal.

 

Needless to say that Chan wasn’t reassured at all.

 

Woojin let go of his hand, and went to his beast’s side, where a small ‘bag’ was hanging from a saddle.

 

‘Here.’ he said, handing him a flask, which Chan took gratefully. As soon as the liquid hit his tongue, he had to refrain from gulping it all in one go. It tasted amazing, fresh and sweet, almost like a freshly pressed raspberry was mixed with the freshest mint and sourest lemon. It was wonderful.

 

‘Thank you.’ he smiled, handing him back the bottle, but Woojin only shook his head.

 

‘If you are really going to stay here, keep it. You need it- do not say no Chan, you need t more than me. I have one more in my bag.’

 

Chan sighed, amused, and nodded gratefully.

 

‘Not staying with me, then?’ he teased and Woojin only laughed.

 

‘Yes. I need to go soon, before it is too late.’ he laughed going past Chan to mount his Young Wing.

 

‘Where are you going?’ he asked, fully turning to the Stray.

 

Woojin grabbed his Young Wing’s neck and patted it affectionately. ‘We are flying to get hair dye.’

 

‘Hair dye?’ he repeated, shocked at the news. What did they need hair dye for? ‘Why?’

 

‘You do not know?’ he looked up curiously, their gazes meeting, and Chan felt like melting on the spot. Strays really have beautiful eyes, even when they were not shinning. ‘We are having a party for the New Glow cycle. There will be little games between clans, and each cham-champions need to dye their hair or change hairstyle.’

 

Chan smiled at that, leaning against the tree trunk.

 

‘So you’re a champion.’ he stated, amused and impressed, but not surprised. As he had mentioned before, Woojin was proving to be both cute and strong so far.

 

The Stray only laughed and patted his own arm.

 

‘My arms are strong.’ he smiled, as if it explained everything, a Chan laughed frankly at that, face full of dimples.

 

Woojin could only stare at that.

 

The only other pe ople he known with dimples so far were Hyunjin’s sister and Jeongin,  and it had always made him soft. So add that to the fact that Chan was human and fascinating, and actually a pretty cool person, in his opinion so far, Woojin could only stare.

 

Calming down, features settling on a soft smile, Chan looked at the landscape, gaze falling over the foliage of the trees standing proudly beneath them – Chan having settled on one of the tallest so he could stare at the jungle from above.

 

‘And where are you gonna find them?’ he wondered pensively as his gaze wondered over the horizon.

 

‘In the Floating Sea.’ came Woojin’s chuckle for an answer.

 

‘Ans where would that be?’ he hummed, looking around the jungle, trying to figure out what those words meant. He had never heard of a ‘floating sea’. Was Woojin referring to the huge sea at the end of the jungle?

 

But Woojin only chuckled.

 

‘You are not looking high enough Chan.’ he explained and leaned down to put his fingers on the side of his jaw.

 

The contact made him jumped a bit, but before he could laugh at his own stupidity, Woojin grasped his jaw delicately and angled it upward, and Chan looked up.

 

His jaw fell.

 

Up in the sky, way higher than he had dared to look at, was an actual giant merging of clouds, going on on meters and meters in the sky. A sea of cloud.

 

 

A F _loating Sea_ .

 

 

‘Sosoïl Chan…’ he heard being whispered against his cheeks, fingers leaving his jaw.

 

 

Only when the flapping of wings  draw ing away  could be heard in the peaceful afternoon of Straya 801’s jungle was  Chan able to answer, a  warm smile playing on his dazed features.

 

‘Sosoïl Woojin.’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘ _C’mon Hyunjin!’_

 

‘ _You can do it Hyunjin!’_

 

‘ _Go Hyunjin, take down those Yeshihks!’_

 

‘ _Oh Jae, have you seen those muscles- oh my Jae he is taking off his shirt!!!’_

 

 

‘Oh my Jae can’t they shut up.’ Seungmin scoffed as he rolled his eyes. ‘They are so annoying. Don’t you think so, beautiful?’ he turned to his Pali who only neighed in answer and nuzzled his shoulder.

 

‘Yeah, I knew you would agree with me.’ he smiled and nuzzled her snout lovingly. ‘And why did he had to take off his shirt, tsh, this Yeshihk always wanna show off.’ he tsked disaprovingly, leaning against his Pali, ~~admiring~~ looking at his close friend’s bare torso, exposing his muscled but surprisingly bare of tattoos torso.

 

Yes, he gotta admit that Hyunjin does have a gorgeously built body. He wasn’t blind, and knew how to appreciate something good looking, thank you. However, if the boy could refrain from taking off his shirt in front of a crowd of fans and spare him from going deaf, he would be eternally grateful.

 

‘Tch, what a great friend I am, waiting for him… I really shouldn’t, look at this ungrateful Yeshihk, taking his sweet time taking with his fans- Ouch, hey why are you hitting me, bitch?’

 

He glared at his Pali who had just smacked his bare back with her head. ‘What? I’m hungry and I wanna go home. I’m sure you wanna go home too, right… sweetie…’ his voice trailed down as he searched for Hyunjin with his eyes.

 

He found him a bit further away, sponging his sweat with his shirt and talking to his bunch of fans, laughing at something they said. His heart tightened. Fuck puberty…

 

‘He didn’t even noticed us, beauty.’ he laughed soundlessly, the words leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. ‘Seems to have great fun…’

 

Looking one last time at his close friend, wrapping his arm around one of the girl’s shoulder as he laughed, Seungmin shook his head. Why the Yeshihk was he doing? He was supposed to be happy for his friend, not  drag  him  down .  Heck, he should be happy that something is working out for his friend! So Seungmin smiled as he looked at them, and brushed his Pali’s side.

 

‘Go get it Hyunjin!’ he screamed in a mutter, smiling before turning to his Pali. ‘C’mon beautiful, we’re going home. See you tomorrow.’ he whispered as he kissed the side of her head and let her go away.

 

Chuckling, he wrapped a hand around his tattooed arm, half hugging himself, as he strolled back toward his home. He was proud of himself. Today, he had managed to win against his puberty strike and actually let Hyunjin have a chance with someone.

 

‘Maybe it will actually work out, and I’ll rub it on his face that I was the matchmaker..’ he giggled at his stupid thought, letting his free fingers drum against the bark of a tree he rounded. ‘Yeah, then he’ll have to-’

 

 

‘Wow, hey there beauty! What are you doing here without your partner, hum?’

 

 

Seungmin stilled.

 

No way.

 

No fucking way.

 

‘Tell me this stupid bitch didn’t do that…’ he muttered under his breath, eyelids closed in irritation and fingernails breaking the bark of the tree. Slowly turning around, he witnessed what he dreaded: his Pali nuzzling Hyunjin’s torso, the girl with whom he was taking long gone. He pinched his nose bridge, trying to breath in calmly. ‘I’m gonna end you bitch.’

 

Sadly, before he could think of 101 ways of ending his Pali, Hyunjin’s eyes locked on his.

 

Great, just great.

 

Before he could even process what was happening, Hyunjin had already jogged to him,  his Pali long gone too now .

 

‘Hey Seung.’ he greeted with a huge grin.

 

Seungmin’s heart missed a bit.

 

‘Hey Hyun. Jeongin ditched?’

 

‘Yeah, this Yeshihk needed new paints.’

 

‘Ah, right, it’s the time of the year.’

 

‘Yeah… You actually came.’ he said finally as he beamed, looking down at the other guy with an even brighter smile.

 

‘I promised, why wouldn’t I?’ he deadpanned, but actually cracked a smile.

 

‘Yeah. Yeah you did.’ he nodded, still looking at his friend with glee in the eye- Jae, could he stop already?

 

‘Sorry about my Pali…’ he grinned sheepishly, rubbing his nape.

 

‘What for?’ Hyunjin actually had the nerves to frown and look at him confused.

 

Jae, did Seungmin really had to draw it to him?

 

‘You know… for the girl. The one you were talking to?- oh for Jae’s sake, Hyunjin-ah, you were flirting with a girl weren’t you? Well, I’m sorry because my Pali fucked it up!’ he huffed, rolling his eyes at his close friend’s density. ‘What? Why are you looking at me like that?’

 

He glared at Hyunjin who was looking at him with a look of bewilderment on his face. What was wrong with him today seriously, did the heat finally get him?

 

‘Seung, I wasn’t flirting with her. She is my sister’s lover.’

 

Oh.

 

‘Wait what?! That was Dahyun?! Shit, I didn’t recognize her!’ Seungmin looked up at him horrified and it made Hyunjin laugh. But in turned into a frown in no time.

 

‘Why are you shirtless Seung.’

 

Seungmin raised a brown and crossed his arms.

 

‘Why are you shirtless Hyun?’

 

‘Because it’s too hot.’

 

‘Then you’ve got your answer.’ he shrugged with an eye roll, patting his friend’s shoulder.

 

But Hyunjin only frowned more. And Seungmin felt suddenly uneasy. Why was he so.. so strange today?

 

 

‘Still…’ he mumbled and locked eyes with the ground. ‘I don’t like people staring at you.’

 

 

Seungmin stilled. His eyes locked on the blue grass by his feet. What was that supposed to mean. What in the world Hyunjin…  What was he trying to say here?

 

‘I…’ he began, but didn’t know what to add. Which was weird because, first, their kind never asked themselves useless questions and always gave straight to the point answers, and second, because he was Kim Seungmin, a devil hidden in candy fluff. C’mon, he was Kim Seungmin, he could say out loud what he really thought!

 

‘I don’t… mind it, as long as you’re staring too.’

 

 

The hand burying itself in his own  under the glowset  was enough of an answer for today.

 

For now it was enough.

 

The rest could wait for tomorrow.

 

 

– – – – – –

 

 

‘Sosoïl Woojin. Where is Jeongin?’

 

Night had settled on Straya 801 as  Minho’s cheerful voice cut through the silence of the ir tree house.  Hyunjin  quickly  turned around from his spot on the couch were he was playing with a blue firefly  to greet him, but he gasped silently .  But after a moment , he waved cutely, and leaned on his palm, eyes curiosity filled.

 

On the other hand,  Woojin stopped cutting purple vegetables. Instead he smirked,  guess ing full well the reason why  Minho  was  so happy , and turned around slowly.

 

‘Well, well seems like someone is cheerful today, I wonder wh- Chan?!’ he screeched and settled his gaze on Minho, who had stolen his smirk, remembering Changbin’s words earlier this morning. Seems like tonight was going to be… interesting?

 

The  silver-bluish haired  human, who had no understand a thing of their exchange apart from Sosoïl and his own name for it was in Straynian, looked at  Woojin with a small smile.

 

‘What are you doing here?’ said boy exclaimed happily in Earthian this time.

 

Chan however sighed gloomily, as he remembered the hard day he had.

 

‘Our flat’s door broke. And since there’s no other places to sleep at in our basement and today is the coldest night in the year, we couldn’t sleep with our door open. So Minho offered us to sleep here and, well, here we are.’ he explained, hugging himself a bit and shivering, though he tried to smile, Jisung’s folded wheelchair at his feet. The window holes were not really helping with the heat, but thankfully Woojin was about to light up the Lubias to warm them up. Casting a quick surprised glance at Minho, he walked toward the ‘living room area’ of the room.

 

‘I’ll go light up the Lubias, go sit on the couch. Minho, you can drop Jisung close to the Lubia, the cold won’t do good for his wounds. Jeongin is in his bedroom by the way, and Seungmin in yours.’ he instructed, kneeling on the ground next to a sort of blue water lily. ‘Chan too, you come close, your body won’t like the cold.’

 

Minho dropped a quivering Jisung on the yellow beanbag – who huffed a ‘finally’ earning himself an eye roll from the leader – and turned to leave.

 

‘I’ll go fetch you warm clothes and ask for Changbin and Felix if they need anything. I’ll be back’ Minho announced as he rounded the corner.

 

Woojin nodded and a few moment later, he saw a shadow by his side. Smiling knowingly, he looked up with a quick smile at the crouched human by his side.

 

‘Is this the… Lubia?’ he asked curiously, teeth chattering, and absentmindedly rubbing his palms up and down Jisung’s legs as he pointed to the water lily.

 

‘Yeah it is.’ he answered with a smile.

 

‘How do you light it up?’

 

‘With love.’

 

Chan almost laughed out loud at this one, and hit Jisung’s calf as he released his inner sentimental diva with an ‘aww’. This boy may dislike fairy tales, but he still remained a sucker for beautiful romantic shits.

 

Hyunjin who saw the scene unfold, snickered quietly and raised a thumb at Chan, who winked back.

 

‘What do you mean?’ Chan asked sincerely curious.

 

But Woojin only laughed, deeming that actions spoke better than words in this instance. He picked up the Lubia and Chan watched intently as Woojin brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.

 

It lit up.

 

A dull light started to spread from its core to its petals, and Chan could feel the heat radiating from it already. Woojin laid it back on the ground and looked up at Chan with a small smile.

 

‘That… that was beautiful.’

 

Woojin only laughed at that one and ruffled the human’s hair, when Minho made his apparition, hands full of clothes.

 

‘We’re only two, you know Minho? No need for all of that.’ Jisung pointed out.

 

‘I know, but trust me you’ll thank me tonight for all these clothes.’ he stated dumping a sweater, a hoodie and a blanket straight on Jisung’s face.

 

‘Yah, Lee Minho!’

 

Said boy snickered and highfived Woojin on his way to give warmer clothes to Chan, under Hyunjin surprised glances. Since when was Minho so comfortable with humans?

 

‘I’ll go check on Seungmin, see you.’ the leader informed after leaving two hoodies on the couch for his brothers.

 

‘See you Min.’ Woojin waved, already lighting up another Lubia.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘Changbin?’

 

A soft yawn in the form of the scientist name broke the silence and said boy looked up, dropping his datapad.

 

‘Hey Felix, finally awake?’

 

Said boy rubbed his eyeballs with a tired moan, as he curled up underneath the sheets and attempted to roll over. But Changbin  move forward quickly and stopped him. Felix cracked a shining eye open and groaned when he saw the human’s stern look.

 

‘I wanna turn over!’ he whined, having enough of laying on his back.

 

‘Stop whining like a baby and bear with it. It’s only for a few days.’ he explained with a chuckle, amused when the younger huffed.

 

‘Yeah easy for you to say, you’re not the one laying on their back the whole day.’ he scoffed and Changbin refrained from laughing. ‘Shit, I can’t even feel my butt.’ he pouted, and that’s when Changbin lost it.

 

He burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. ‘Oh my g-god, Fe, you’re so- so cute.’

 

_ What? _

 

Felix flustered at that, and chose to ignore the way his heart missed a bit at the compliment. Well, if we were to be honest here, Felix received countless compliments about his looks on a daily basis, but that was all. But these people didn’t even mean it.

 

But here, Changbin was so stuck up in his human ways that constricted everything he wanted to do or say, that the sudden compliment left Felix shocked and flustered. It sounded… true?

 

‘No-no way.’ he said, arms crossed. ‘I am a manly man.’

 

Changbin calmed down and looked at him with a cute smile.

 

‘Yeah, well you can be both cute and manly, you know that Felix? In fact you are’

 

Felix blinked and adverted his gaze to the ceiling. That was so…  so… Fuck it, let him blush in peace.

 

Instead he just hummed, and Changbin sighed, clearly unaware of the boy’s state in the darkness. All he could hope was that he would take in what Changbin had just said. Standing up, he walked over the edge of the room and brought the water lily thingy closer to the bed and the armchair, before gripping the hoodies and extra blankets on the edge of the bed and holding them up.

 

‘Minho left those for us. Do you need help with the hoodie?’

 

Felix only nodded with a small grin, still flustered by the other boy’s earlier words. S(e)o Changbin shrugged on his own gray hoodie and came closer to help him seat up, careful not to do the same mistake as this morning.

 

‘Let me do it.’ he warned, putting his hand around the small of his back and the other behind his nape. Felix nodded, resisting the urge to help him or tense. Succeeding, both boys let out a sigh at the same time and looked at each others in surprise, before laughing.

 

Felix looked down and bit his lower lip. He really liked the human. Hopefully they’d grow closer…

 

‘Arms up please Lix. Don’t force to much though.’ Changbin singsonged as he shifted closer to the boy, now barely 30 centimeters apart, and raised the hoodie over the boy’s head.

 

Felix obeyed  and tried to ignore the close proximity between the two of them as he  let himself be guided  by  Changbin.  His head pocked though the hole, and so did his arms, Changbin finally removing his hand from his bare lower back to settle it back on the same spot except over the hoodie this time, unconsciously bringing their bodies closer.

 

Felix had to gulp  the moment he felt the human’s cold breath his his freckled skin , and so did Changbin, neither boys daring to look at each other. How in the world did putting on a hoodie brought them so close to each others?

 

But the worst in that was that none wanted to let go. Changbin was afraid that if he did, Felix would put to much strain on his stomach, and Felix, well…

 

‘I don’t wanna lay back down Changbin.’ he muttered, softly clutching the older boy’s hoodie, cringing as he felt like a small kid throwing a tantrum.

 

But Changbin only sighed.

 

‘Can you walk?’ he asked.

 

Sadly, Felix shook his head.

 

‘Well you can’t get out by this weather, neither can I, and you can’t walk nor want to lie down. What should we do?’

 

Felix really felt like a little kid now. And it must have shown because Changbin whined the next moment.

 

‘I didn’t mean it like it Lix. Don’t make this face, I just want to find something to do.’

 

Felix nodded, not fully convinced.

 

‘Lix? Is that my nickname?’

 

‘Yeah’ Changbin nodded, finally daring to rise his eyes on the other’s face, only to find him already looking at him curiously. ‘You like it?’ he asked, shifting his hold on Felix a bit, his arm going numb.

 

‘Yeah.’ he grinned and stiffened a yawn.

 

‘You’re tired again?’ he asked incredulously. The boy had slept the whole afternoon and yet here he was yawning. He was really surprising. Felix pouted and hit his arm – holly fuck, where did this strength came from?!

 

‘Not funny. I feel pretty drained. You know ‘drained’?’

 

‘Yeah I know ‘drained’, Lix.’ he stated, rolling his eyes. The kid was enjoying way too much making fun of him and his English skills. ‘C’mon, let’s lie down. Time to sleep!’

 

As he laid the boy back down in the covers,  fingers burying in Felix’s soft locks as he carefully laid his head on the white pillow, Changbin felt a hand tug at his sweater. He looked  down at the boy curiously. ‘Need anything?’

 

‘N-no.’ Felix cursed himself for stuttering and cleared his throat. ‘I just hum… if you want you can sleep in the bed. We can share. The chair isn’t very comfortable.’

 

Changbin looked at him in surprise before  nodding .

 

‘That’s okay don’t worry. I need more time for… this. But thank you for offering.’ he answered truthfully with a nod and Felix nodded too.

 

Both boy snuggled in their blankets, drifting off,  minds  ready to fly to dream land.

 

 

‘Changbin?’

 

Said boy refrained from letting out a sigh.  Goodbye sweet sleep…

 

‘What is it Lix?’

 

‘I… I was curious. Can you tell me about Earth?’

 

Changbin was now fully awake. What was the boy expecting exactly?

 

‘Like what?’ he asked warily. It was not that he didn’t want to tell the Stray stories about Earth, it was more about not wanting to give off a bad image of it. But it was part of Felix’s life after all and telling him the truth seemed only right though. Yet, he didn’t wish to see this boy saddened…

 

‘Stories… About you, your friends, life, anything… just something.’

 

And at that moment he hea r d the despair in Felix’s voice,  slight but noticeable . The boy needed reassurance that his mom’s culture was great  didn’t he? Well, maybe he could help. After all, he was human, and not an actual asshole, so that was positive, right?

 

 

‘All right, so there is this place on Earth…’

 

Felix’s beautiful grin at the mention of Earth was enough for him to know he made the right decision.

 

 

– – – – – –

 

 

‘Innie?’

 

As the two people in the bedroom at the end of the corridor continued to speak about tales of Earth, Hyunjin’s voice broke the silence in Jeongin’s room, which was bathing in the beautiful dull night light, the starry sky that could be seen from the two huge window holes giving the place an eerie feeling. Jeongin was seated on a hole’s border, leaning against it, one leg dangling and the other serving as a chin resting area. Gaze not leaving the dark horizon, he nodded at Hyunjin.

 

Hyunjin frowned at that and approached him, wordlessly wrapping his arms around him from behind. Jeongin let himself go slack against his best friend.

 

‘You know I’m here if you wanna talk, right?’ Hyunjin muttered against his scalp and Jeongin nodded with a small smile. That was of the thing he liked the most about Hyunjin, he never pried or hold it against you if you won’t tell him.

 

Hyunjin chuckled and kissed his scalp slightly. ‘I’m going home. See you tomorrow?’

 

‘Yeah, see you Jinie.’

 

As h e heard the door shut, Jeongin slumped once more against the wall, gaze  w a ndering over the bottle s filled with orange paint.  Next to it was his own hair dye, collected by Woojin, and he couldn’t help but imagine if Yedam’s reaction to his change of hair would be the same as his… 

 

Memories of the fateful encounter played  yet  again in his mind and he shook his head,  settl ing his gaze once more  over the horizon, past their territory,  on  the area where trees went from turquoise palms to lilac ones. And as he stared at the place longingly, he found himself wishing upon the stars to meet  _him_ again.

 

At this exact instant a roar resonated through the jungle, startling Jeongin. Blinking he looked up at the sky, glossy shining eyes filled with longing.

 

 

Perhaps, under the starry night, has Jae heard his prayers…

 

 

– – – – – –

 

 

While the night heard the wishes of a lone soul , a pair  of troubled ones were  laying on the woody ground and talking  over a  warm  drink in  another bedroom,  huddle around a pale pink Lubia as the night’s light filter ed through  the  window hole,  relaxing the both of them to a certain extent .

 

‘I swear I don’t know anymore Minho, it’s driving me crazy! On the one hand I blame it on hormones and puberty, because please have you seen how hot he has become?’

 

As Seungmin stated that fact, Minho couldn’t help but agree. Hyunjin sure did become handsome over the past year – not that he was ugly before, but still.  Now he looked like a deity.

 

‘And then, my heart is beating like crazy because of a simple look or word from him… that, that’s not the hormones right?’ he asked, this time more serious, and almost fearful as he looked into his best friend’s eyes.

 

Minho rolled over on the ground,  as gracefully as a potatoes, and let his arm wrapped itself around his friend’s shivering self. He didn’t like seeing him like that.  But he knew this talk would happen one day. He had seen it coming years ago actually, and so had Woojin, and so had the rest of them.

 

‘Minie, that’s okay. You have the right to feel like that. It can be both, you know? And the feelings and the puberty. But you don’t have to be scared. From what you told me, Hyunjin is going through the same phase.’

 

‘I know.’ Seungmin grunted, closing his prickling eyes. He was frustrated beyond words. ‘But at the same time, both of us are attracted with other people.’

 

‘Yeah, and so?’

 

‘So that’s not good! It doesn’t make any sense.’ Seungmin whined, burying himself against Minho’s side, the later only rolling his eyes.

 

‘Bullshit. What in the Jae are you saying Minie. There’s nothing wrong in that. All you have to figure out is which way you wanna take. But judging by the blush on your face I suppose you’ve already make your choice.’ he snickered, pocking his cheek playfully.

 

‘Then.. what should I do Min?’ he sighed tiredly, and Minho felt bad. This sighed was really deep, hiding hours of insomnia and crying.

 

‘I don’t know Minie. Follow your heart. Jae will guide you through this till the end anyways, so just… trust yourself?’

 

Seungmin went silent for a moment, it could have been one minute like fifteen, but that wouldn’t have made any difference. Suddenly Seungmin sighed heavily,  startling his best friend.

 

‘We are so talking about your human boy next time!’ he exclaimed under his breath as he pushed his arms up to stand up and walked to the bedroom door, leaving a speechless Minho behind.

 

‘What? Wait what are you talking ab- nevermind, where are you going?’ he asked as he roll over on the floor. Seungmin stopped at the doorway and looked back with a smile.

 

 

 

‘Following my heart.’

 

 

– – – – – –

 

 

As soft rays of light emitted by Stray 801’s own stars and moon hit his face, Jisung stirred in his sleep, and rolled over- wait what?

 

Snapping his eyes open, he tensed as he noted he was shivering cold, cuddle d in an oversize hoodie and definitely not sitting on his beloved yellow beanbag nor in Minho’s living room.

 

‘Oh, you’re awake?’ a soft voice cut the air, and Jisung turned around with teeth clattering. He nodded at the leader who had just entered the room. ‘Sorry, there’s no more blankets left. Try to sleep.’

 

Jisung nodded and snuggled back into the covers,  too tired to do anything else . But as he heard the door shut his brow s furrowed… wait.

 

‘Minho?’

 

Silence greeted him.

 

Grunting he pushed back the covers. ‘God, what am I even doing.’ he grunted and padded his way to the living room were was indeed Lee Minho s itting on a stool and drinking god knows what, with a bunch of blankets laying on the couch

 

‘Why are you sleeping here?’ he blurted out.

 

‘Shit Ji-’ he cursed, as he jumped on his stool.

 

Jisung hold up a hand in apology and leaned in the doorway.

 

‘Sorry. But seriously, why? I could have slept on the couch you know?’

 

‘What kind of host would I be, then?’ he laughed silently.

 

‘True… Thank you by the way.’

 

Minho nodded and went back to his drink. Jisung began to fidget.

 

‘But you know we…’ God, he couldn’t believe what he was about to say. ‘we could share. Plus it’s super cold so…’ he shrugged, pretending to be cool, when inside he just wanted to cuddle a warm body. ‘Please say yes…’ he prayed in his head.

 

Minho looked at him in surprise. Was this the same Jisung that almost smacked when he picked him up earlier? Well, humans change faster tan he expected. But Minho wasn’t about to say no to some more warmth. So, he smiled while nodding.

 

‘Alright, I’ll come join you. Go back.’ he muttered, waving him off and finishing his drink.

 

Jisung nodded with a small smile, and turned around.

 

‘Wait. Jisung why are you standing.’

 

Oh shit.

 

Jisung turned around quickly, to justify himself, but Minho was already standing.

 

‘I- It was too much trouble to wheel here- Come any closer and I’ll break into a run Minho!’ he threatened, panicking now.

 

But  t he man was already in front of him, holding his wrist  and smiling evily, although clearly not amused.

 

‘I’d like to see you try in your state.’

 

And without another word he picked up a sulking Jisung.

 

 

‘I should have broke into a run.’

 

‘Yes you should have, but you didn’t. Now shut up and let me sleep.’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Later in the night, when Straya’s own moon was at her peak, and the whole greenery was shining in gorgeous shades of bioluminescence, Hyunjin was awaken by a knock on his door. Well, not really awaken since he was barely getting any sleep these days, but nevertheless going out of your bed asked for a lot of strength. Especially on the coldest night of the year.

 

Grunting and hoping the knocking didn’t wake up his sister, he walked over the door and pulled it open. ‘What the fuck do you-’

 

 

‘Hey Hyun, can I come in?’

 

 

If he wasn’t awake before, this melodious voice succeeded in doing so.

 

‘What are you doing outsi- of course, come in Seung!’ he gasped wrapping his hand against his shivering friend’s arm and pulling him in quickly. ‘Are you okay?’

 

‘Cold but okay.’ Seungmin admitted, leaning into Hyunjin as he rubbed his arms, taking in as much warmthas possible. Hyunjin didn’t fail to notice that once more Seungmin was wearing one of his hoodies.

 

‘Why are you here? Not that I don’t want you here, but going out by this cold? Are you out of your mind?’ he wondered incredulously, arms secured around the boy.

 

‘Couldn’t sleep. Stop playing with your piercing Hyun, you’re stressing me’

 

Hyunjin stopped toying with it and instead stuck his tongue out.

 

‘Well, I wouldn’t if you didn’t make me worry you Yeshihk.’

 

Seungmin only smiled sheepishly and Hyunjin sighed. Without another word, he led his friend to his bedroom where they lay down together on the elder’s bed.

 

‘Thank you Hyun.’

 

‘Any times Seung.’

 

A comfortable silence settled in the room, and Hyunjin felt himself drifting off. Suddenly a warm body cuddle his own.

 

‘Hyunjin ah…’

 

‘Yeah, Seungmin ah?’

 

‘Do you think that these humans will change things here?’

 

‘What do you mean?’ Hyunjin questioned, turning on his side to see his friend. Seungmin looked at the outside world through the window hole and smiled.

 

‘I don’t know. But I can already feel it. Something great amongst all of our troubles will blossom. I’m sure of it.’ he grinned happily, and Hyunjin felt himself grinning back.

 

‘Yeah, I believe you.’

 

 

Both fell asleep watching the starry night, wondering, hand in hand, how these humans would change their lives..

 

 

~~~~~~~~> To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo did you like it~???  
> Hope you did~ As I said I'm aware that this was not my best chapter so far ahahaha, but I think that's because it was a transitional chapter in my story, so yup it needed to be written, but it's going to get more interesting next chap I promise~
> 
> And so, coming next is: -ACTUAL ORDEALS PREPARATIONS (I keep on delaying their appearance in this fic ahaha)  
> \- Jeongdam  
> \- Changlix  
> -Woochan  
> -Young Wings..  
> -Floating Mountains?  
> \- More....
> 
> Once more thank you guys for the many views, I'm still speechless <3 As always, comment, subscribe, bookmark, hit the kudos, or do nothing, from the moment it makes you happy, then it makes me happy~
> 
> See you soon & lots of love - Orange.


	10. Chapter 7: Euphoria...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo guys~ I'm back!
> 
> And I'm back with a monster lol (13k words) don't hate me, I know, it's long but I hope you'll stick around till the end T.T Hopefully you'll like it~  
> Anyways, so far this is my favorite chapter ever! I had so much fun writing it so I think you'll see that when you read it ahahaha. Also, Changlix is finally getting here guys woohoo!
> 
> EDIT: OMG GUYS 4K+ reads, I'm crying T.T Thank you so much <3 You can't even imagine how gratefull I am for the love you've been giving to this story. I deeply and sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope we'll stay together for a long time. Because remember, without you, this story wouldn't be complet. So thank you verry much guys, and I love you!
> 
> Well, apart from the fact that for once I'm on time, I don't see anything else to add, so without further ado: Enjoy~
> 
> \-- (Crossposted on Wattpad.)

 

Jisung moaned softly ( **A/N:** Let’s see where my fellow dirty minded readers are~) when a soft gust of wind brushed past his close eyelids, tickling his cheeks and stroking his parted lips. Frowning at the cold sensation he shifted slightly under the covers, his left arm reaching out for warmth. But it only met the coldness of silk-like sheets.

 

Fluttering his eyes open, he frowned. Next to him the bed was empty. So Minho left already.

 

He sighed internally, he couldn’t believe he slept next to the leader. To be honest, as much as he wished to have someone to cuddle with, the truth was that he would have never asked the Stray if it wasn’t for the coldness of the night. Yesterday would have seriously ended him, if not for Minho’s warmth. Now that he thought of it, it must have been pretty awkward for the Stray to have him, a ‘stranger’, snuggled against him in his sleep. Heck, if you would have told him a few weeks ago that he was going to sleep next to the man who threw him out on day one, he would have laughed at your face. And yet, here he was.

 

Humming in tiredness, he shifted fully on his side and curled against the free pillow. He had no idea of what time it was in the day, but judging by the lack of light in the bedroom, it must still be pretty early. What was Minho doing up at this time? Maybe leaders had to check on their territory every morning? Or maybe he left in the night to meet someone? A smirk made its way on the scientist’s lips. He could perfectly picture the leader climbing a tree to secretly meet a beautiful Stray girl, surrounded by the bioluminescent nature of the night and then kissing- oh god, that would be so thrilling and romantic! At his inner romanticist-self’s thoughts, Jisung giggled in his pillow – well, Minho’s pillow if he were to judge by the pine scent it held.

 

Opening his eyes slowly but fully this time, he took in the bedroom state. It was really pretty. The bed was in it’s center, with the headboard made of intertwined tree branches with pale red leaves. The red bed sheets were silky under the touch and the same colored pillows were so soft he could drown in it. At the foot of the bed was a teal fluffy rug, which got Jisung wondering if it was from real fur. On both bedsides were small nightstands, and next to the left one a closet, as well as a hanging chair made of straw, on which was laying a purple plaid. On the other hand, the ceiling was covered in dangling twigs that meddled with delicate white and tea green colored flowers. It was stunning. However, in his current position, he couldn’t see the other part of the room. So he turned around.

 

 

And gasped.

 

 

Leaning against a large tree branch serving as a railing for an archway shaped window hole was Minho, seemingly deep in thoughts while reading a crumpled paper, so deep that he failed to notice Jisung’s shuffling and gasp.

 

Startled, Jisung pressed himself further into the covers, but heaved a sigh, relieved when nothing happened. The man looked terrible if he were to honest; still gorgeous, yes, but terrible nevertheless. He had messy dry curls going every directions on his head – the worst bed hair ever seen after Chan’s – droopy eyes, dark circles that would make Changbin proud, and cracked lips. Clearly, someone has been neglecting themselves lately. This last fact made him frown; hopefully their sudden arrivals in his life wasn’t the cause of it…

 

Looking behind the man, his lips pressed in a thin line. The weather was changing, lilac and bluish gray clouds were covering the still dark horizon. And he decided here and then that it was way too early in the morning and way too cold to be up.

 

‘Leader’s secret huh?’ he blurted out, his voice slicing into the silence of the room.

 

Minho jumped on the spot, muttering a small ‘Ji’ under his breath as he glared at the younger. Jisung waved at him lazily, not giving a toad about his glare. Minho simply sighed at this, and wordlessly walked toward the bed, where he sat on.

 

‘You could say that.’ he muttered as he crumpled back the paper and pulled it under his pillow.

 

Jisung watched his action with curious eyes. What was written on it that could make him sacrifice precious hours of sleep… Deciding to respect the older’s secrecy, however, he let the matter go. Instead, he slumped on his back and cuddle further into the blankets.

 

‘Ugh it’s still cold, don’t you have a spare blanket left?’ he asked, teeth clattering and Minho frowned. He looked around the bedroom and stood up wordlessly. Jisung watched his every moves cautiously, until he couldn’t turn his head further and slumped lazily against the mattress, waiting for the boy. However, a small smile edged itself on his lips when something soft was laid over his shoulders. Looking down he smiled at the purple plaid the Stray had pick up from the hanging chair, and snuggled in it. It smelled of pine.

 

‘Sorry, that’s all I’ve left. Your friends needed covers too.’ Minho explained as he sat back on the bed, slightly looming over the human. Jisung simply smiled and shook his head.

 

‘Thanks, that’s more than enough.’ the scientist yawned, his eyes partially closing, letting his chestnut locks fall over his eyes. Minho resisted the urge to push them away. It was not alright to do that so soon with a human, right? Strays don’t care, and never have actually. For them skinship was a natural thing, a necessary one even. It was a way of bonding and forming connection, and most importantly, spreading energy. But he knew perfectly well that for humans it was nothing like that, and that they don’t allow forms of close skinship until they knew and liked each others to a certain extent. It was odd in his opinion, but he respected it nevertheless. Hence why he didn’t get why the human had asked for them to sleep together yesterday. It had surprised him greatly. He got why Jisung disliked it when he picked him up; the boy can’t stand to be helpless and useless. So he wouldn’t put those instances in the ‘I am human and I dislike skinship’ category. But yesterday, what he had asked for… he had no reason to do that, and Minho could see that it hadn’t been out of pity. Maybe out of guilt for taking his bed, but that wasn’t all. So if humans didn’t allow skinship until a certain stage, then why had Jisung asked for it yesterday? It made no sense at all, and he had to know why.

 

‘Why… did you agree to sleep next to me last night? Humans don’t allow skinship so fast usually.’ he blurted out, frowning.

 

The question threw Jisung off guard, and he snapped his eyes open. Looking up at Minho, he opened his mouth only to close it. How was he going to explain…

 

Sitting up against the headboard, he wrapped the blanket tighter against his shoulders, the wind sipping through the room brushing away unruly curls from his eyes, the very first rays of Glow lightning up a bit the silent room in a gray morning hue.

 

‘You’d be surprised to know that not all of us are unresponsive to skinship. Actually many of us like it. It’s just that, between humans there is this invisible layer of ‘what to dos’ and ‘what’s not’. That doesn’t mean we don’t want skinship, it’s just that we… don’t know if it is okay with the other.’ he tried explaining, hoping he doesn’t sound like a confusing mess at the moment. But Minho nodded in understanding.

 

‘So that’s why you don’t mind skinship with me? Because you know Strays are okay with it?’ he stated more than asked, looking at Jisung for approval.

 

‘Yes. Well, no, I mean it’s… I’m not one of those who mind skinship, if I trust the person. Only if I trust them. Otherwise, I’m not at ease with it. There’s no special reason behind it, it’s just like that.’ he provided with a shrug, looking everywhere but at Minho. This man’s gaze was way too deep and intense for him to handle this early in the morning- screw that, for him to simply handle, full stop.

 

‘So… do you trust me? I mean, humans don’t give trust that easily…’ he mumbled, looking out the window hole, clearly confused. Jisung resisted the urge to laugh at the cuteness of the leader’s pout. Stray males really did master the art of being both cute and manly at the same time. He liked that, this carelessness, with no one to judge you or tell you how to behave like depending on your gender. He really liked it.

 

‘Well, I trust you. But maybe not to the point of allowing you to touch me. Sorry, it’s really not against you or anything really, I mean you’ve done so much for us , so-’

 

‘Jisung.’

 

‘-it would be- Yes?’

 

‘You’re rambling.’ Minho stated with a smile and Jisung flustered. Rubbing his neck, he adverted his gaze to the wall, under Minho’s soft chuckles. ‘That’s okay Jisung. You don’t have to justify yourself. You are free to be as you wish to be, here.’

 

Jisung looked at him with wide eyes and bit back a smile. He failed to, miserably. He really liked it here.

 

‘Now, tell me why you allowed me to sleep next to you. You really raised my curiosity.’ Minho smiled and looked at him with a raised brow, fingers silently drumming against the covers as he patiently waited for the boy to form an answer.

 

‘It’s just that, I’m a military scientist, you know, and as such, you get to train as a soldier too. And there are times when you need to survive, so you allow one to stay close with you. Yesterday’s weather was harsh on us, and if you wouldn’t have been here, I would have probably died of hypothermia. That’s why. That’s why I asked.’ he explained, playing with a loose thread of the purple cover. What he said was true, it was actually the main reason. But, yes, there had been a bit of guilt for taking someone’s bed in their own house, but there was no need to mention that. And no, he wasn’t going to mention that he wanted a cuddle buddy, and that Minho had seemed to be a great choice, taking into account that Chan and Changbin were already busy with their own boys. And yes, sometimes, when the dude is hot and looks comfy, Jisung can make exception to his own rule of no skinship with ‘strangers’. So, kindly let him look proud in front of the man, please.

 

‘So thank you for that.’ he concluded, looking up with a grateful smile, which Minho returned with a nod.

 

‘I see. Well, no problem. Plus, my bed is way more comfier than the couch, so I guess I should also thank you.’ he laughed, rising from his spot. ‘Go back to sleep, it’s 4 in the morning.’

 

‘Whaaaat? And it’s already so bright?’ Jisung looked at Minho shocked. He thought it was six or something. True the sky was still dark, but not the usual type of of 4am night sky dark.

 

Minho looked at him with an amused smirk and grabbed a human black hoodie. ‘We’re not on Earth. Here, stuffs work differently.’

 

‘Right. Need to stop comparing.’

 

‘That’s okay, you have time.’ he laughed and made his way to the door. ‘All of this is new. Now, go back to sleep.’

 

‘Where are you going? You said so yourself, it’s early. Why leaving so soon?’

 

Minho only shrugged and turned around to face Jisung, leaning against the door. ‘Can’t sleep. Might as well do something productive.’

 

‘Oh.’ Jisung deadpanned looking at him, finding himself agreeing with the man, but yet, finding himself wanting his warmth back. Even though he was himself a human, he couldn’t help but think that humans being were really odd at times.

 

‘Go back to sleep. I’ll go take a walk.’ the leader whispered, hand reaching out to grab the handle. Jisung saw that and found himself crawling to the edge of the bed, before he could stop himself.

 

 

‘Can I come?’

 

 

Jisung didn’t know why he blurted that out, he just… couldn’t let Minho go?

 

‘You need to-’

 

‘I can walk. I’m not made out of china Minho.’ he cut in, now standing. He held the elder’s gaze defiantly, chin high, almost daring the Stray to say otherwise.

 

Minho was surprised to see such determination and certainty in his gaze. He didn’t expect this kind of look, but then again, what did he really expect? Humans were unpredictable in his opinion. Breaking off the staring contest with an exasperated sigh he let go of the handle.

 

‘… Alright. But, if you feel pain in your feet, don’t come crying.’

 

Jisung grinned and grabbed a random pair of shoes that was laying on the ground, looking at the leader with a smirk.

 

‘I won’t.’

 

 

– – – – – –

 

 

Woojin felt the warmth of the Glow tickle his face and sighed in contentment, rolling over in his bed, like the elegant man that he was. Opening his eyes, he noticed the empty spot beside himself and smiled remembering the man who had laid there just mere hours ago.

 

Snuggling further into his bed, he stiffened a yawn. He was dead tired. He didn’t get too much sleep last night, but he didn’t regret it one bit. Last night was really amazing. He had never felt more alive and he wasn’t even with one of his own. How weird was that, a human making him feel like that…

 

Him and Chan had talked all night long, till the Glowrise. They had laid under his baby blue blanket, giggling like kids at each others’ stories and trying to get a better understanding of each others’ languages and customs, resulting in the both of them only getting a few hours of sleep. But he had learned so much about the other boy, like the fact that he came from the same country as Felix’s mother, Australia! He also learned that the boy really liked the color black and blamed Changbin for it, but had always had a soft spot for the color blue, because it reminded him of the sea that he woke up to every morning in Australia, when he was young. He also discovered that, back on Earth, he had a ‘dog’, and Chan had laughed because Woojin absolutely had no idea what a dog was.

 

Woojin smiled in remembrance of the boy’s laugh and the dimples that had surfaced on his cheeks. It looked really cute, which contrasted deeply with the strong muscles that were hidden underneath the boy’s black hoodie. It was fascinating in his opinion that as a human, whom he had remembered as being so categorizing, Chan was able to pull off so many aspects of a personality. The boy has proved to be so far cute, then strong and charismatic, and then a funny idiot. How was that even possible for a human? The ones he had met so far had never been like that.

 

But he liked it.

 

Woojin snuggled deeper into his covers, eyes falling over the white flower next to the wall. White, like the name of Chan’s aunt. Chan had told him that it was not her real name, but everyone called her doctor White because of this white lipstick she always wore. She was famous in the human world for her many achievements, and was the reason why Chan wanted to be a scientist. But one day she had died, no one knew how, the human had told him, but he wanted to honor her memory. And so he become a scientist. Woojin thought that it was beautiful. Chan was truly someone good. And Woojin would miss having someone that good in his life when, in five years, the human will go back on Earth.

 

 

‘PWOUAHAHAHAHA’

 

 

The wild laughter, seemingly coming from the main room, echoed in his silent room, effectively interrupting his trail of thoughts.

 

‘What the Jae is going on…’ he grumbled, pushing away his covers.

 

Upon arriving in the living room however, he had to do a double take and found himself having trouble breathing.

 

‘What-’ Woojin couldn’t even finish his own sentence as he choked on an incredulous laughter, arms wrapping on his sides and leaning against the doorway. The human – ‘Changbin’, if he recalled well – was tackling Jeongin on the green rug on the ground, and was tickling him mercilessly, under his cries and laughter.

 

Woojin couldn’t believe it.

 

Jeongin, the oh so mighty Fox, was pinned by a human? Who had found his weakness faster than any of his opponents? And Jeongin was struggling to fight back? Well, that was unexpected.

 

On the other hand, Seungmin was sitting on the couch laughing his ass off too, while Hyunjin was chocking on his Gyujaks by the table. Woojin decided to join the latter, highfiving Seungmin on the way and, of course, ignoring Jeongin’s pleas.

 

‘Nope Jeonginie, you’re on your own.’ he singsonged, laughing, as he just wanted to see the kid suffer a bit longer.

 

Upon reaching the table, he patted Hyunjin’s shoulder and grabbed some Gyujak fruits and Honuk, a soft spongy cake that he knew Hyunjin’s sister had made for them. Landing his ass on a stool, he tsked at Hyunjin who just stared at him dumbly. Woojin rolled his eyes and reached a thumb to wipe off some of the fruit juice trickling down his chin. Hyunjin just smiled at him sheepishly, and before he could open his mouth to thank him, Woojin took him in a headlock.

 

‘Ah-ah Woowoo, let me go!’ he whined, half chocking on his own laughter.

 

Woojin laughed at him and rubbed his scalp strongly.

 

‘Not before you learn to eat correctly, you Yeshihk- and tell me what’s going on with those two.’ he demanded, loosening his hold.

 

Hyunjin tried to breath again but failed when Changbin tickled Jeongin harder, making his best friend squirm harder. On the other hand Seungmin was pretty much passed out on the couch from laughing too hard and Woojin was trying, and ultimately failing, to swallow his fucking bite of Honuk.

 

‘ Jeongin he-’ Hyunjin broke down giggling. ‘ He entered the room to tell Changbin that his two friends were not here anymore- Chan went to talk with their boss about their flat by the way, but I don’t know about the other.’ he provided with a wiggle of eyebrows, that made Woojin want to shove his face down his plate.

 

‘Go on before I let my mind take control over my actions Jinie~’ he said with an overly sweet voice, and even though Hyunjin wanted to cooed at the voice, he knew better than to provoke the older.

 

‘Yeah, so he entered the bedroom and saw the two holding hands in their sleep~’ he provided with a smile, and Woojin ‘awwwed’. ‘But he cooed a bit too loud thinking that Changbin was still sleeping. And when Changbin snapped his eyes open, he guessed why Jeongin was cooing, and so he ran after our friend here, faking anger. Of course, all the while Jeongin was screaming aloud what he had witnessed in the bedroom for us all to hear. In our language of course, because if Changbin had understand what he said, he would probably be dead by now. So, here they are now.’ he concluded with a grin.

 

Woojin was dying of laughter, that was official. Jeongin, oh Jae, did he loved this boy. Thanks to him, he now had something to tease Felix with.

 

‘I like Changbin, that’s official.’ Hyunjin stated, clapping at the human for not having any mercy one his best friend.

 

Woojin simply shook his head and enjoyed the show.

 

‘Yeah. I like him too.’ he approved, smiling as he bit in his Honuk, finally succeeding in swallowing it.

 

 

Today was going to be a great day, he could feel it.

 

 

– – – – – –

 

 

Jisung gnawed at his pencil as he stared dreamily at the rising Glow over the horizon, hoodie’s hood almost falling over his eyes. It was really peaceful here, he liked it.

 

Minho had taken them on a morning stroll, walking through the silent village as the Glow had yet to fully rose in the sky, casting a gray and foggy ambiance over the place. It had felt eerie but fascinating. And the leader had led them to the jungle’s border, where the turquoise palms filled trees were turning into golden yellow palms filled ones, and where animals chirping could finally be heard. Minho had settled against a tree and Jisung had followed suit, climbing and laying down on a boulder. They had bathed in a comfortable silence at first, both taking in the beautiful scenery before their eyes; night sky turning indigo, then gray, and how the animals’ chirping had suddenly became louder. But then Minho had began talking about how every morning he witnessed the sky changing as he take strolls, and how fascinating that was. And so Jisung had began talking about how gorgeous space was. And from there on, both had started talking about life on Earth & Straya, their differences and common features. By the time they were done, they could perfectly see the outlines of each others’ faces and guess the colors they were made of.

 

When the Stray had told the human he played music, Jisung had requested to hear it. So Minho had ended up playing of a sort of flute, that honestly looked like the exact replica of a human harmonica. And so, here they both were now, Minho playing a beautiful melody in the peaceful morning, and Jisung listening to it, getting lost in the gorgeous sound and taking out his beloved notebook from his sweater pocket, not resisting the urge to scribble sketches of the man.

 

He was so focused on getting the eyes done perfectly that he never took notice of the silence that had settled in the air. Only when he heard a neighing sound coming from somewhere in front of them did he realize that Minho was done playing. Looking up, he was startled to find a Minho up and nuzzling an animal’s neck.

 

No, not any animal’s neck, that was a Pali’s neck.

 

‘Oh my god…’ he whispered under his breath as he sit up. Kneeling on the boulder, he was left at word loss at the sight before him.

 

This was the first time he saw a Pali in real life, the other times were in textbooks back in JYP Nation’s basement on Earth. But it was nothing compared to how gorgeous they were in real life. And if he were to believe what he learned about them, he was one hundred percents positive that this was Minho’s partner. And just like its master, it was beautiful.

 

Jisung took in every details he could, going from its black coat that was stripped with a darker black shade and his piercing red eyes, to the strong muscles of its legs. It was beautifully proportioned and tall, two heads taller than Minho. Jisung also noticed that it looked really proud, even though the way he nuzzled Minho’s hands showed the soft spot it had for him. Jisung laughed at that. How could two opposite beings match so perfectly?

 

Suddenly, red eyes locked on his and Jisung let his notebook drop in surprise, the leather colliding in a thud with the boulder. He was frozen on the spot, unable to look away. His hands were shaking and a lump was forming in his throat. But not out of fright.

 

Out of fascination.

 

He crawled to the end of the boulder, settling there as he observed the Pali. Jisung could feel Minho’s gaze burning holes in his skull, but at the moment he couldn’t care less. He always thought he would be scared of looking at a Pali in the eyes, if he ever were to meet one. But no, instead all he could feel was a smile stretching his lips. The creature was so ethereal and beautiful. It looked noble as it bathed into the morning light of Glow. Tears prickled in his eyes, and he wiped them off hastily, breaking the eye contact with the animal. Holly hell, he never thought he would be alive to meet one, that was… that was amazing.

 

Minho, seeing that, smiled and let go of his Pali with a last brush against his nuzzle, before walking to the front of Jisung’s perch. He smiled even more at the curious glance Jisung sent him and extended his hand.

 

‘Come over.’ he softly offered, voice a bit rasp after playing of the harmonica-like instrument for so long.

 

‘WH-why? No, no, no it’s going to snarl at me.’ Jisung finally panicked, and backed away. Minho simply blinked and laughed at that.

 

‘Wh- no it won’t.’

 

‘But I read that Pali won’t let someone else than their partners touch them.’

 

‘Yes that’s true. But you can come closer if he lets you. Only if he lets you’

 

‘Really?’ Jisung looked so hopeful at that moment, that Minho wished to always bring that kind of feeling to the boy. So he nodded.

 

‘Yes, really.’

 

Jisung carefully approached the edge of his bolder, but he wasn’t scared. He was just careful. Grasping Minho’s hands after a small second of hesitation, he felt a shiver run down his arm, but it was soon replaced with a warmth, and so, he let himself jump down. Minho caught him, and they stayed there for a few seconds, before the leader stepped back. Jisung gulped, still flustered, but silently thanked the older with a nod, and took took a few steps closer, wary on how the animal would react. But the Pali simply watched him, before it turned its attention on Minho who had returned to his spot, nuzzling its neck lovingly. Jisung beamed, biting his lips to restrain a smile as he sat a meter away from them.

 

‘It’s beautiful.’ he finally said, looking at Minho with pure joy in his eyes. The Stray glanced at him and nodded.

 

‘He is.’

 

‘It’s a male then. What’s his name?’

 

‘Midnight.’

 

‘Wow, that’s… wait, that’s our language. It’s Earthian.’ the scientist gasped, looking at Minho with wide confused and surprised eyes.

 

‘Yeah.’ Minho laughed breathlessly, hugging Midnight’s neck. ‘It was my brother’s favorite word when he learned Earthian. I named this boy here ‘Midnight’ in remembrance of him.’

 

‘You mean Jeongin?’ Jisung frowned, confused.

 

‘No, another one.’ he stated, a small smile dancing on his face as he looked up at the now pale blue sky.

 

‘You have an other brother?’ Jisung wondered out loud, even more confused.

 

‘Had. Jeongin and I had another brother, younger than me but older than Jeongin. His name was Donghyuck but everyone called him Haechan. (A/N: Look at who felt the need to add a NCT cameo~ I have no regret though aha.) He was loved by everyone. Haechan was the one supposed to be our leader. But he died in the war.’

 

‘O-oh. I’m sorry.’ Jisung muttered and gulped, looking down at the ground. He shouldn’t have asked, Jisung was bad at comforting people with words. He was better with actions. But he couldn’t suddenly stand up and comfort the boy with a hug, they were not close enough yet. So he was left with letting an uncomfortable silence settle in the air. He hated these kinds of situation.

 

‘Don’t.’ Minho’s voice cut his thoughts. ‘It’s not your fault.’

 

‘I know. But still, it’s sad.’ he admitted, drawing patterns in the mud with his index finger. Minho sighed but a smile appeared on his lips as he looked at the sky. It wasn’t a sad one though, it was a happy one.

 

‘Yes. But he died happy.’

 

‘What do you mean?’

 

‘He protected his best friend but was shot in the knee in doing so. We don’t know what happened next because his best friend passed out. But we… we never found his body. It probably laid among the thousands of other corpses on the battlefield. And now, his soul is resting in peace with Jae. But Haechan protected his loved ones as he always did. That was what he lived for- well, along with sassing everyone in town.’ he laughed at the memory, and looked back at a flabbergasted Jisung. ‘His best friend survived and he is now a leader, like me. But he was so devastated by Haechan’s death that he cut all ties with my clan. It became too hard for him to see Jeongin and I, and so was seeing me being the leader.’ he ended with a bittersweet smile.

 

The last action made Jisung frown. Yes, maybe Minho wasn’t supposed to be a leader, but he was an amazing one. He built back their clan and didn’t screw up the relationship they had with humans. Heck, he even took morning scrolls to check on his territory, if this isn’t devotion! He shouldn’t be so bitter about being a leader.

 

So Jisung stood up and walked to his side, before putting his hand on Minho’s shoulder. The boy looked up with furrowed eyebrows.

 

‘Your brother would be proud, you know? Of both you and Jeongin. And you make an amazing leader, trust me.’ he admitted, squeezing the boy’s shoulder.

 

‘You really think so?’ His voice was soft and faint, and Jisung squeezed his shoulder firmer, eyes set on his with certainty.

 

‘Yes.’ he assured, voice steady and sure. But it was soon replaced with mischief and a smirk. ‘After all, without you, I wouldn’t be here today, would I?’

 

Minho blinked rapidly, brain failing to register the words for a moment, before he laughed out loud and punched his arm playfully. This human was really something… And when Jisung grinned at him, he could only smile back with one single thought on his mind:

 

 

‘Yeah. I guess he would be proud.’

 

 

– – – – – –

 

 

‘Yah! Woowie stop, it’s going to poke my eyes!’

 

Felix complaint was followed by Woojin’s laughter as both boys bathed in the good warmth of the Glow sipping though the huge window hole of older's bedroom.

 

‘Well, stop squirming and maybe the soap won’t get in your eyes?’ he teased, rubbing Felix’s scalp harder.

 

‘Well, if you’d stop rubbing so hard then maybe I could stop squir.ming!’ he answered, half laughing as he squirmed harder on his spot on the ground, between Woojin’s legs, when the older rubbed harder.

 

Woojin waved his own freshly light blond dyed curly hair out of his face with a huff, looking at his now mustard yellow fingers due to the fresh dye that he was currently applying on Felix’s brown hair. And let’s say that if Chan were there he would have stared, because Woojin looked more than fine with his freshly dyed light blond curly hair, ear piercings shinning and tan skin glowing a healthy shade of gold under the Glowlight, making his white shirt – from which pocked a tattoo – stand out. Oh, and have I mentioned yet about those ripped jeans that hugged his fit thighs? You got it, Woojin was hot like that, period. Chan was really missing out on something right now.

 

At his brother’s whines, Woojin resumed his massage – which had Felix humming in delight – and yawned.

 

‘Rough night Woowie?’ Felix teased, turning his head slightly to make his wiggling eyebrows visible to the older. Woojin simply grabbed his jaw and put back his head in place.

 

‘Ah ah ah, very funny Fe. We just talked the whole night, that’s all. Jae, you’re such a perverted kid.’ he huffed in exasperation.

 

‘I’m not. I’m just thinking what everyone would be thinking in this situation. I’m actually a pure boy~’ he singsonged of his deep voice, earning himself a snort and a slap on the skull.

 

‘Yeah sure Fe, whatever helps you sleep at night.’ Woojin rolled eyes and checked on the boy’s hair. ‘C’mon I think it’s ready, let’s rinse it.’ he stated, standing up and stretching his sore legs.

 

‘Already?’ Felix turned around and looked at his older brother with big doe eyes.

 

‘Well, yes, unless you want your hair to turn into a human mustard color, I suggest we go wash it now.’

 

Felix had never dashed to the door so quickly.

 

Woojin ran after him with a laugh, and found him with his head already stuck in a large bucket of water. Chuckling at the extra boy, he bent over and helped him wash the dye out of his curls. Felix emerged a few moments later, looking like a wet puppy.

 

‘Oh my. Thanks Jae you’re human boy doesn’t see you in that state. That would ruin all your chances.’ he fake gasped, eyes crinkling as Felix punched him. ‘C’mon, let’s get you all pretty for your human boy~’

 

‘Woowie!!!’ Felix whined as his brother dried his now pale light blond hair with a towel. ‘Stop teasing me like this!’

 

‘Why? You don’t like him?’ Woojin asked, hands stilling in surprise.

 

‘Wha- Woowie, have you seen him? How could I not appreciate that? He is hot, there’s no denying that.’ he laughed, taking Woojin’s hands in his own to resume the hair drying.

 

‘Oh. So I was right, you do like him.’

 

‘Well, it’s maybe a bit early to talk about like, don’t you think? But yes, physically speaking, I can’t deny I’m liking what I’m seeing so far.’

 

‘Awww, our Felix is growing up~’ he cooed, ruffling his hair with affection. Felix pocked his head out of the towel.

 

‘Woowie?’

 

‘Yes?’

 

Felix looked up at him with seriousness written all over his face.

 

‘He is my hero.’

 

Both blinked at each others, before Felix broke into a stupid grin and cackled like hyena, Woojin following suit, as he dropped the towel on the floor, clutching his ribs.

 

‘Oh my Jae, Fe, why do you have to be so extra. My ribs are about to break.’ Woojin blurted out, trying to catch his breath.

 

‘Sorry- it was too tempting.’ he breathed out, leaning in the older’s laps. ‘Your face was priceless!’

 

‘Oh shut it, you Yeshihk and come here!’ he ordered, a smile on his features as he took in Felix’s new looks. ‘Let me see what you… look… like… wow Felix.’ his voice died down as he starred at him with wide eyes and parted lips.

 

Felix was gorgeous. Fuck that, he was ethereal.

 

His white skin was bathing into the bright golden light of the Glow, looking flawless. His black sweater and ripped black jeans were making him look.. well, hot, let’s say it. But his face, with those freckles, full lips and warm brown eyes looked even more gorgeous now that they were surrounded by fucking pale light blond curls of silky hair. Ethereal.

 

‘Huh… Woowie? Why are you tearing up?’

 

‘Come here you beautiful little Yeshihk, I’m so proud of you.’ Woojin dramatically declared as he wiped fake tears, wrapping the boy in a bear hug. ‘You’ve grown up into a beautiful man Fe, I’m so proud of my little brother!’

 

Felix only laughed at that, answering the hug. ‘Oh my Jae, Woowie, you’re the extra one-’

 

 

‘Hum, sorry guys, but do you know where- fuck.’ Changbin’s voice resonated in the air, startling the two boys, Felix gulping as he felt his stare on him. Oh Jae…

 

 

Changbin had stopped in his track and stared. Real hard. He also had to grip the door harder. Did his vision deceive him, or was that Felix? And what the- was that blond hair? Nah, that must have been a trick of the light, he decided as he blinked- oh fuck, that wasn’t.

 

Swearing internally, he bit his lips at the sight. Couldn’t God have mercy on him for once? He already found Felix attractive on both their first encounter and in his shitty state, so this current state was like a boss state. He fucking looked like a god. There was no other possible comparison. And how was a weak mortal human like Changbin supposed to handle such perfection? – Yes, dramatic much, he knew, and actually blamed Jisung for rubbing off on him.

 

Little did he know that the same thoughts had been stuck in Felix’s mind for a while now.

 

He and Woojin stood frozen in their spots. Felix untangled himself from his brother but never broke eye contact with the human. He bit his lips unconsciously, wondering what Changbin was thinking about his new state. But the scientist only gripped the door harder, clearly gulping. Well, that was unexpected. And so was his flustered state.

 

Seeing that, Felix felt a burst of warmth explode in his chest. So the boy didn’t find him ugly… Well, Felix had always known he was handsome, but only by Stray standards. So he had been doubting about Changbin finding him attractive for a while now, and let’s say that the shitty state he was in lately hadn’t help his confidence. But now, judging by the way the boy’s eyes literally eat him up, he was sure of it; Changbin did find him attractive. And Felix felt his confidence spring back to life. Heck, he even felt confident enough to run to him and wrap himself around him if he wanted.

 

 

Which he wanted. And so, he did.

 

 

Changbin stood dumbfounded and motionless as a pair of warm arms secured themselves around his shoulders, but breathed again when giggles tickled his neck. Reluctantly, he wrapped his arms around the boy’s middle, ans pulled him closer, making him beam.

 

‘Thank you so much Changbinie!’ he squealed, snuggling further into the human’s embrace, enjoying it while it lasted.

 

‘What for?’ he asked in English, accent thick, but sexy, at least in Felix’s opinion.

 

‘You said I could take part in the Ordeals! I’m so happy!’

 

Oh. That.

 

Yesterday Minho had explained him the whole Ordeals thingy and had asked him if Felix would be able to fly. Of course, with the rate at which his body was healing, the scientist had assured him that the Stray would be able to fly in no time. But he never thought it would bring so much joy to the boy. Was this thing really that important to him?

 

So he shrugged with a smile. ‘Well, yeah, I mean you’re healed, which is incredible by the way, but nevermind. You can fly now.’

 

‘Yeah!’ Finally separating himself from the human and grinning at him- can one go blind because of a smile? – he jumped on his spot happily, making the two other males smile.

 

‘Nice hair by the way guys.’ he said, grinning at them.

 

‘Thanks. You would benefit from a new haircut too, you know? Your color is growing out.’ Woojin joked in English so that everyone would understand him.

 

‘Aha, no that’s okay-’ Changbin began, gulping and backing away, but he was interrupted by someone pushing him in the room and taking his place in the doorway.

 

‘Hello everyone!’ a cheerful voice chimed in, in a way more smooth English than his, but voice still heavy with an accent. ‘Changbinie binie~ I’m back!’

 

‘Welcome back, Ji. Mind giving me my spot back? And where were you?’ he wondered, giving up in trying to retrieve his spot, instead opting on leaning on the wall.

 

‘I was taking a morning stroll with Minho. Why? Missed me?’ he teased, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Changbin snorted. ‘You wish. Where’s Chan?’

 

‘No idea.’

 

‘He is seeing your boss, for your door problem.’ Woojin provided, leaning down to grab the towel, completely unaware of the humans’ smirk and Felix’s eyebrows wiggling.

 

‘Oh I see.’ Jisung finally nodded when Woojin looked up. But suddenly, he turned to Felix with an evil smile. ‘Now, where were we at Felix?’ he singsonged dangerously approaching Changbin, Felix grinning back equally evilly at him. Changbin’s eyes widened and he straightened. Oh shit…

 

 

And that’s how, in no time, Felix and Jisung got him sitting down between Woojin’s legs, hair dye of an unknown color being massaged into his scalp.

 

 

‘For fuck sake, someone save me…’ he grunted but sat still when he saw Felix’s blinding grin. That’s official, he was whipped.

 

Woojin looked at through the window hole as he massaged the human’s scalp, smiling at the sight of a green Young Wing flying in the sky.

 

 

Indeed, today was a great day.

 

– – – – – –

 

 

‘Hiya c’mon Fayre, faster my beauty!’ Seungmin yelled as he and his Pali dashed through the jungle.

 

Today was a training day for the Pali riders of the Trashee clan, some sort of role-playing of the actual Ordeal consisting in Strays own version of a relay race. Of course, Seungmin and Minho were a team, and actually they were pretty much foreseen as potential winners. Both were confident and good in what they were doing, Fayre being fierce when it came to competition, and Midnight being the fastest Pali out there. Adding to that that Minho and Seungmin were both fast runners, they really were a force to be reckoned with.

 

Right now, a team was trailing behind them, but that wouldn’t last long.

 

‘C’mon Fayre, show them what you can do…’ he murmured with a smirk as he began to see Minho waiting for him with Midnight. ‘And, what do you say we have a bit of fun while we’re at it, hum? Minho!’

 

Minho looked up with a smirk, and when Seungmin reached him, he handed him the red cloth before jumping up from Fayre onto a tree branch. Midnight began to dash through the jungle, Fayre moving onto another path leading to their next meeting point. Running and jumping from trees to trees above Minho, he let himself smirk. Now was the time to have fun…

 

‘I know you like the human Min!’ He screamed as he finally jumped down, straight onto Fayre’s back. ‘Hello there, beauty~’

 

Minho only rolled his eyes, already up on a branch, Midnight long gone by now.

 

‘Am not.’ he stated, voice resonating into the jungle, as he ran faster, thigh muscles tensed under his black sweatpants and muscled torso glistening with sweat, tribal tattoo poking out from his waistband.

 

‘Stop lying and keep running!’ Seungmin teased as Fayre accelerated.

 

‘Can’t hear you!’ Minho’s voice was faint now, and Seungmin only giggled at his best friend, opting to concentrate on the task at hand for now. After a while, however, Midnight came in view and Seungmin readied himself.

 

Minho, on the other hand, saw Midnight too and, without looking, reached a hand out as his other one grabbed a tree branch, letting himself dive down. His outstretched hand met Seungmin’s and he hauled the boy up from his Pali.

 

‘Then why did you allow him to stay?’ his best friend asked, genuinely curious, as Minho swung him up on a tree while he jumped down onto Midnight.

 

Rolling his eyes, Minho dashed forward, hearing branches crack under Seungmin’s bare feet.

 

‘Because it’s time to change things. And he proved his worth.’ he explained, and heard Seungmin snort above him.

 

‘Whatever helps you sleep at night Min. I know you like him at least a bit.’

 

Together they reached the jungle’s border and Minho reached out blindly, meeting Seungmin’s hand halfway. The boy then proceeded to haul him up, Midnight running off, and together they ran from trees to trees, reaching the last tree before the cliff that separated the jungle in two. Below was a river that lead to the sea. Seungmin turned to him with a smug smile, arm crossed over his bare glistening lightly tan chest, the tribal tattoo on his arm now emphasized by the tensed muscle. Minho only rolled his arm as he stepped back and reach for a creeper.

 

‘Okay. I might like him, he is nice. But that ends here.’ he admitted, tying the creeper around his palm, peeking at Seungmin with unimpressed eyes. Seungmin only laughed and grabbed a creeper too, doing the same thing as him.

 

‘Yeah, but you’re gonna learn to know him, right?’

 

Minho finished tying his own and contemplated the sky a bit. ‘Yes. And from there on, we’ll see how it goes.’

 

Seungmin grinned at that, glad his best friend finally had the gut to tell him that.

 

‘Can’t wait.’ he laughed, and patted him slightly on the shoulder. They both stepped back and looking at each others with huge grins, they dashed forward.

 

Feet leaving the tree, they both screamed like kids as they jumped over the cliff. Letting go of their creepers midways, they both were brought back to the time when they were children, and how they would sneak out from school to just jump down cliffs and role down hills, racing each others and spying on Palis, wondering which one would be theirs when they’ll grow older. Minho smiled at the memory. These times were great times. He heard Seungmin laugh beside him, and figured the boy must have remembered those times too. Yeah, these times were really great times…

 

There feet made contact with the rough bark of a tree on the other side, and they grinned at each others, like the dummies they were, before they broke into a run, finally leaping down on their awaiting Palis.

 

‘Let’s gooooo!’ Minho screamed and Seungmin screamed in return, the two Palis excitingly galloping through the jungle.

 

After a while, Seungmin noticed the judges waiting on their left, and waved Minho forward. Both boys accelerated, and Seungmin reached an arm toward Minho, red cloth in his hand waving in the air. Minho smirked as he saw the red cloth from the corner of his eyes and grabbed it’s other end, tugging it toward him, making Seungmin lose his balance a bit.

 

‘Hey you Yeshihk stop that!’ he chuckled and tugged back the cloth toward himself, screaming in joy when they reached the end line.

 

‘Congratulation boys, you are the first one!’ The instructors congratulate them, patting their shoulders and praising their Palis. Both boys got done from their Palis under the cheering of the Strays who were seated in the area to look at the training and embraced each others happily.

 

‘We did it Seungmin!’ Minho cheered, looking like his ten year old self again.

 

Seungmin laughed at that and jumped on his spot, secretly happy to see the leader so free and happy once more.

 

‘Yeah we did! We are the best after all~’ he bragged, wiggling his eyebrows, which made Minho do it too. Both boys broke into laughter and hugged each others once more. They were thrilled and couldn’t wait for the actual Ordeal to take place.

 

‘I’m sure you’ll win!’ someone said and both boys chuckled, hoping this would be the case on the d-day.

 

‘Goodbye my beauty, you were the best…’ Seungmin muttered against Fayre’s snout and freed her, while Minho patted Midnight and hugged his neck before he let him go too. ‘C’mon Min, let’s go home.’

 

The boys wrapped their arms around each others and walked in a comfortable silence. It had been so long since they had been so happy, it’s crazy how one action can bring back so many memories.

 

‘We should that more often.’ Minho stated suddenly, and Seungmin looked at him confused. ‘I mean, jumping from cliffs or simply doing stupid stuffs around the jungle. I miss it.’

 

Seungmin stopped in his track and look at Minho with wide eyes, tears prickling on the corner of his eyes. And before Minho could react he pulled the man in his arms.

 

‘Seungie? What’s wrong?’ Minho asked worriedly, as he hug the kid back, brushing his chestnut hair gently. Seungmin only sniffed harder, and buried his head in his neck, smelling in the comforting scent of pine.

 

‘It’s just that.. since you’ve become a lea-leader we never got the chance to hang out as of-often as before, and I… I mi-missed you, and I thought maybe you didn’t like me anymore, and-’ he was cut by lips crushing on his forehead, pressing hard, and hands cupping his cheeks.

 

Minho leaned back, tears falling from his own eyes, as he wiped away Seungmin’s. ‘What bullshit is that Seungie? Of course I love you!’ he hiccuped, pulling the younger male against himself once more, and proceeded to rub their noses together. ‘I’m so sorry I made you feel that way… I won’t leave you alone anymore. I missed you too Seungie.’

 

Seungmin tearfully laughed and pulled Minho into a hug, punching his arm weakly. ‘You better you Yeshihk!’

 

Minho laughed and pulled away, wiping his own tears. ‘Ah, Jae, this is turning too sentimental for me…’ he muttered, wrapping his hand around Seungmin’s one.

 

‘You’re a sap Minho, you like sentimental.’ Seungmin teased as they walked home in a lighter atmosphere, both happy to have found each other’s back.

 

‘Min.’ he suddenly interrupted and the older looked up with a smile.

 

‘Yeah Seung- ouf!’ he huffed when Seungmin suddenly hugged him – more like tackled him – out of nowhere.

 

‘Whatever you do Min, I’ll be with you. Don’t fear. Just follow your heart. And I’ll be there for you too, I promise’ he swore, knowing Minho would get the underlying message under his words. And he smiled, knowing he was right, when he felt arms wrapped around his middle with a thankful squeeze. Minho needed to hear these words.

 

And as he hugged his best friend, a flash of this morning appeared before his eyes and a thought lingered in his mind: _Your brother would be proud of you._

 

 

‘Yes. I will. Thank you Seungmin.’

 

– – – – – –

 

 

‘Congrats Jeongin, you won. You can go rest a bit.’

 

Jeongin groaned and stretched his sore limbs. The training for the Ordeal were intense but he truly loved it. It was so thrilling and a way for him to exteriorize all his energy. Pulling off his soaked t shirt, he laid against a boulder and grabbed a fruit shell full of fresh juice. Sipping it peacefully, he decided to watch his best friend’s fight. Hyunjin fighting against a girl, who was clearly no joke, one just needed to look at her strong arms and fit abs to know that. But the ferocious glint in her eyes was enough to tell Jeongin that Hyunjin had a strong opponent.

 

Speaking of which, the girl was about to get pinned by Hyunjin, having miss her hit by just a few centimeters. Jeongin smirked. Time to make this fight a bit more interesting…

 

‘Soooo… I heard Seungmin slept at yours yesterday?’ he teased, fingers drumming against the fruit shell and eyes squinted.

 

However, Hyunjin didn’t show any reaction and pinned the girl as planned. Jeongin sighed, but of course that wasn’t enough to deter him. The girl kneed his best friend in the guts and flipped herself over him with a grunt, making Jeongin cheer and Hyunjin send him a fake look of betrayal. She tried pinning him for the ten required seconds but Hyunjin was already about to get up in not even three seconds. Even though she was strong, Hyunjin’s strength was no joke.

 

And so, Jeongin chose to mess with him again.

 

‘You two seems awfully close these days~’ he singsonged, but Hyunjin only flipped the girl over, knocking the air out of her lungs and looked up at him with a smirk.

 

‘So what? You jealous?’

 

Jeongin rolled his eyes playfully and put his hand on his chest.

 

‘A great deal.’ he said gravely and Hyunjin looked up, stunned. That wasn’t the expected answer. Was Jeongin serious or…

 

But Jeongin suddenly burst out laughing, doubling over, making Hyunjin breath in relief and laugh as well. Sadly for him, the girl used this moment to flip them over and straddle him, punching her hands on his torso to knock his breath out.

 

‘Oh Jae, guys, the rule is to hold your opponent ten second on the ground, not to kill each others.’ Jeongin exclaimed, face palming with a chuckle. This girl was really ferocious, he liked her. ‘And Hyun, my only wish in life is to see you end up with Seungmin- Only three seconds left.’

 

With a chocked laughter at his friends words, Hyunjin kicked the girl in the shin, sending her flying on the sandy ground. Wasting no time he stood, making the girl grunt and hold up an arm in defeat the moment she saw he was back on feet.

 

‘Hyunjin you won, congrats. You can go rest a bit.’ An instructor praised him with a smile making Hyunjin smile in return. And Jeongin role his eyes, because of course the instructor would blush.

 

Hyunjin went to his opponent and helped her up, before hugging her. ‘Good job and congrats. You were the first one who managed to pin me for so long.’ he admitted, ruffling her sweaty hair affectionately. She beamed and waved to the two of them as she walked away to her group of friend.

 

Hyunjin only chuckled and took of his wet shirt to wipe off the sweat of his face, revealing his shinning muscled torso. Jeongin waved at his own face, pretending to be flustered by his friend’s state, laughing when Hyunjin punched his arm playfully. Said boy sat next to him on the boulder and grunted at the cold sensation of the rock against his warm skin, muscled clenching and releasing.

 

‘Careful, your fan club is about to die because of your hotness.’ he teased and Hyunjin rolled his eyes with a smile.

 

‘Aha very funny Innie.’ he fake laughed, closing his eyes. ‘But you know, your wish might come true.’ he said suddenly, making Jeongin turn to him with furrowed eyebrows.

 

‘Dream? What dre-’ Jeongin suddenly chocked on his juice. ‘WHAT?!’

 

‘Don’t scream you Yeshihk!’ he chastised but smiled nonetheless.

 

‘Wait, wait, wait! We’re talking about my dream of you and Seungmin ending up together right?!’ he squealed, looking at the older expectantly.

 

‘ Yes we are. I see the way he looks at me, I may be a bit dense but I’m not stupid Innie.’ he chuckled, staring at the sky with dreamy eyes.

 

‘And how does he looks at you?’

 

‘With love.’

 

‘Oh my Jae, Hwang Hyunjin you sap!’ he blurted out, legit fangirling while hitting his friend with his fists, making Hyunjin laugh as well and curl on himself to protect his body from Jeongin’s strong hit. ‘I’m gonna punch your guts for making me fart sparkles!’

 

‘You guys are so refined.’ a woman’s voice suddenly interrupted.

 

They both turned around with sheepish smiles, expecting to see one of their instructors. But both froze the moment they realized who was in front of them. And Jeongin froze, eyes locked on one of the two newcomers. Oh shit…

 

They stood up hastily and bowed, Hyunjin looking at his frozen constipated friend weirdly. But he chose to let the matter go, after all Jeongin was weird on a daily basis, and instead smiled at the two newcomers.

 

‘Oh, hi CL and uh…’ he trailed off, unsure of who this silver haired boy was.

 

‘That’s Yedam.’ she explained.

 

Oh. So that was Yedam~

 

Said boy bowed slightly but never stopped on looking at Jeongin with an amused smile. Jeongin looked ready to die on the spot. And maybe punch Hyunjin if he didn’t stop smirking soon. Jae, he never expected to see the boy again so soon, and not in this disheveled state… Yedam, as always, was looking fine and fresh as hell, especially with this hair color, and here he was, all sweaty, with greasy black curls pulled away from his face and gross sweaty torso, probably smelling of perspiration. Why did they kept on meeting in awkward situation?

 

‘Oh. I see. Can we help you?’ Hyunjin asked CL who nodded with a warm smile.

 

‘Yes. We are looking for Minho. Do you know were I can find him?’

 

‘I have no idea. Jeongin?’ he turned to the dazed boy with a grin.

 

‘...’

 

‘Jeongin!’

 

‘Huh?! Oh huh Minho, yeah-’ he laughed awkwardly, finally breaking eye contact to throw a glare at Hyunjin and shoot daggers at a laughing Yedam. ‘-he is training with Seungmin by the cliff. But by the time you’ll get there, he’ll probably already be home, so might as well wait for him there.’ he concluded with a sweet smile, making CL melt on the spot. If there was one thing she liked about the Lee siblings, it was their binding cute smiles.

 

‘Great. Thank you.’ She smiled at the two of them and began to walk away. But when they brushed past them, Yedam suddenly backtracked, making Jeongin freeze on the spot. Once in front of the elder, he pointed his finger at him with a frown.

 

‘Blue right?’ he asked and Jeongin frowned.

 

‘Sorry, what?’ He was confused. Boy Yedam was weird…

 

‘The color you seek for the other day. It was blue wasn’t it?’ he clarified with a chuckle and Jeongin looked at him chocked.

 

‘Yes. How did you-’

 

‘Cool. See you around.’ he cut in, waving with a grin. And with that he jogged to CL, leaving a stunned Jeongin behind.

 

What in the world just happened?

 

Suddenly, Hyunjin and him heard CL whine and Yedam hiss with a laugh as she slap his arm. ‘Seriously, grow up faster Yed, I have enough of all these leader’s duties.’

 

Hyunjin and Jeongin watched the two walk away, stunned at their interaction, and ended up laughing out loud when they looked at each others with wide eyes. But it all quieted down the moment Hyunjin wiggled his eyebrows at him playfully.

 

‘So, Yedam, huh?’

 

Jeongin growled, and threw his fruit shell on the muddy ground, cracking his knuckles.

 

‘That’s it Hyunjin, I’m murdering you today. Say goodbye to Seungmin.’

 

 

– – – – – –

 

 

‘Changbin, dude, wow.’ Jisung breathed out in English as he stepped back, arm around a blushing Felix.

 

Changbin raised a brow, clearly not sure about that reaction. Woojin walked around and wrapped an arm around Jisung, nodding in approval.

 

‘I’m proud of my work. You look good Changbin. Really good.’ he stated with a proud smile and Jisung clapped, resisting the urge to smirk at the flustered Felix. Changbin looked at the three with curious eyes and stood up, stretching his arms. The action made Felix look away and Jisung and Woojin exchanged a smirk. This was becoming interesting…

 

Changbin walked toward the mirror and almost stop in his tracks. Damn. He looked good. His hair were now raven black, with an undercut, and it seriously made him look more charismatic. He liked it. A lot actually.

 

‘Well, if you weren’t already smitten with your Stray boy here, I would have definitely made a move on you. Dude, you’re hot.’ Jisung suddenly said in Earthian, making Changbin fluster and resulting in him hitting him, under Woojin’s laugh. All the while however Felix looked lost, being the only one not understanding Earthian. So Changbin cleared his throat when he saw his confused looks.

 

‘He complimented me.’ he explained in English and elbowed Jisung when he laughed out loud at this one.

 

‘He looks hot right?’ Jisung asked in English as he turned to Felix with a grin.

 

Changbin gritted out a frustrated ‘Jisung’ and cracked his knuckles. Felix laughed at that and nodded, flustering even more Changbin. The human was not expecting this answer or this surge of confidence from the younger!

 

‘C’mon Lix you can’t say stuffs like that!’ he whined, rubbing a hand on his face.

 

‘Why not?’ Felix asked clearly amused.

 

‘It’s embarrassing man.’ he muttered, pouting a bit, and Felix melted on the spot.

 

‘Oh my god- Changbin are you shy? I’m only stating the truth, c’mon, be proud mate! You are hot man ahaha!’ he laughed, teasing the older boy. He liked the fact that he could make the human feel like that.

 

‘He is not shy, it’s because it’s yo-’

 

‘Shut up Han Jisung, or me and Minho will have a small talk about your guilty pleasure.’ Changbin threatened, slapping his hand over his friend’s mouth. Jisung paled.

 

‘Oh lord! Please don’t Binie.’

 

‘I won’t if you shut up.’ Jisung gestured to his close mouth and Changbin ruffled his hair with a small smile. His baby brother was really too easy to fool. Like he would ever say Jisung’s secrets to Minho.

 

Well, maybe he would, but nevermind.

 

Felix and Woojin exchanged a glance and smirked.

 

‘Say Jisung, what do you say about a hairdo?’ Woojin asked with a smile but Jisung only sighed.

 

‘I would have gladly say yes my friends but I can’t.’

 

‘Why?’ Changbin frowned, looking confused as hell.

 

‘You deepshit did you already forget? We made this bet about JYP sleeping habits and I lost. Rings a bell?’ Jisung deadpanned and Changbin clasped his fingers in realization.

 

‘Oh true! And now you have to dye your hair pink.’

 

‘Yup.’ Jisung nodded, turning to the two Strays with an apologetic smile. ‘So sorry guys, I would have loved to, but I’m a man of words, so no ‘hair whatever’ till I’ve dyed them pink.’

 

‘Did you just say… pink?’ Felix blurted out with wide eyes.

 

‘Yes why?’

 

‘Oh. Nothing, nothing. Nevermind then!’ He said with a small smile, exchanging an all knowing look with Woojin who smirked in return. Tonight was going to be fun…

 

‘C’mon Felix, we gotta train, now that you can move.’ Woojin suddenly interrupted, and Felix jumped on his spot.

 

‘Oh my Jae yes that’s true I can fly again!!!’

 

‘Do you guys want to come?’ the oldest proposed to the two humans with a cute grin.

 

‘Hum… I thinks it’s too early for me to see a Young Wing again. I’ll roam a bit in the jungle if you don’t mind.’ Jisung explained, rubbing his nape anxiously, but Woojin and Felix only smiled warmly at him.

 

‘No, of course you can! And you Changbin?’ Felix asked, looking at him expectantly.

 

‘Huh…’ Changbin was unsure. Spending time with Felix was tempting, it really was, but it was also very dangerous for his heart when the boy looked so beautiful.

 

‘C’mon, you’ll meet Dabby!’ the blond sunshine excitedly squealed with a grin, hands latching on his arm and looking at him with bright doe expectant eyes. But Changbin only looked back at him confused.

 

 

‘Who is Dabby?’

 

– – –

 

A gust of wind in his face and a thrilling screech greeted his face.

 

 

‘She is Dabby.’

 

 

Changbin was stunned. So ‘Dabby’ was a Young Wing? Felix’s Young Wing?

 

Felix snuggled against Dabby while facing Changbin with a grin.

 

‘She is beautiful.’ he blurted out, his eyes wide and hands trembling. True she was intimidating to look at, but she was gorgeous. Her eyes were deep black orbs, and her skin was of a pinkish pale chestnut color, the edges of her wings hued in beet. But the most stunning part were the beet and dark orange colored spots dotting her skull and jaw, looking like freckles. The Young Wing had freckles. Like her partner. Okay this was too much for him, the creature was gorgeous.

 

‘Thanks.’ Felix grinned and nuzzled her face.

 

‘She is a bit… reckless, though?’ he pointed out as he watched the Young Wing loop upside down a tree branch, like a koala, except that she was mastering the art better than an actual koala. Her claws cracked the bark of the tree and she hissed at a lilac colored one who was approaching the zone, making him hiss back but fly away. Changbin stiffened at that. Beautiful, but fierce, that’s noted.

 

Felix laughed at her however and nuzzled her face with his own fondly.

 

‘Yeah, yeah she is. Like her partner, right Dab’? I’ve missed you baby.’ he whined, hugging her neck tightly. The Young Wing only screeched in answer and Felix rubbed her neck affectionately. And suddenly Changbin was brought back to their first encounter.

 

‘Lix?’

 

‘Hum?’

 

‘That day… the day we met. You protected me right?’ Felix stilled and looked taken aback. That was enough of an answer for Changbin. ‘Why? Why allow me to stay when it put the both of us in danger?’ he asked, looking at the other boy with curiosity in eyes.

 

‘I… My mom was a scientist. She told me humans have always wished to witness the jungle glow at night. So when I saw you, a scientist, a human, it reminded me of her… of a part of myself I had lost with her. The human part of myself.’ he trailed off, his eyes raising to meet Changbin’s, and the human was taken aback by the genuine glint they held. ‘You brought it back to life Changbin, in mere fucking seconds. That’s why I didn’t want to let you go. So I let you stay. I knew it would work. And yes, I protected you from night animals, but nothing much. That was… just a small price to pay in exchange for rediscovering what being a human is like. Here you go. Now you know why.’

 

Felix let out a breath at the end of his confession, and nuzzled of his knuckles Dabby’s jaw absentmindedly. His eyes roamed over the yellow grass, a veil of uncertainty enveloping him. Was the human going to think he’d used him? He really didn’t meant it… And he liked the human boy’s presence, he didn’t want him to think that. Changbin kept on looking down, lost in his thoughts and Felix let him, sighing dejectedly, and turning around to brush his Young Wing’s beak instead.

 

‘Nice one Felix, way to go…’ he thought bitterly, hugging Dabby tighter.

 

Suddenly an arm wrapped itself around his shoulder from behind, and a body pressed against his back, making him gasp and let go of Dabby, as a warm breath brushed his neck.

 

 

‘Then I’ll gladly help you remember what being human feels like.’

 

 

Felix heart missed a bit and he bit his lower lip. Changbin. Changbin didn’t push him away. The Stray blinked away tears, and wrapped his fingers around Changbin’s forearm tentatively. Then he out a laughter and hastily turned around to wrap his arms around the human’s shoulder as well, burying his head in his shoulder.

 

‘Thank you Binie! Thank you so much.’ he earnestly said, squeezing the life out of the scientist, who just laughed and patted his shoulder.

 

Honestly, he had been really touched by the Felix’s speech. And, to know that he reached the boy’s feelings to such an extent had really touched him. To know that he was able to achieve something so great… he couldn’t let it go to waste could he? So he would help this boy out, because he was a ball of sunshine that deserved to know what happiness felt like. That’s what he had decided.

 

Felix detached himself and both men grinned at each others. Suddenly a spark ignite itself in Felix’s eyes and he whistled. Changbin looked at the boy in confusion. What was going on?

 

But Felix only gave his arm a squeeze and suddenly, he was dashing toward the cliff- wait, what?

 

‘Felix what the-’ he yelled, running after the boy in panic. When he said he’d helped him feel more human that didn’t mean to jump off a cliff! ‘No wait, Felix!’

 

Too late, the boy had already dived down the waterfall by the cliff, scaring the shit out of Changbin.

 

‘Fuck Felix, seriously man?’ he gritted out, face palming and looking down the waterfall in hope to see the boy emerge. But when nothing happened for a moment he really contemplated diving down. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck… c’mon Felix come out…’ he muttered, clutching the grass. These Strays were really too daring at times.

 

 

‘YIIIHHYIIHHHYIIIIHHH’

 

 

Suddenly, Felix emerged on Dabby, screaming happily along with her screeches as they flew upward along the rocky cliff torpedo style, grazing past his face in a mere second, before they dived into the bright blue shinny sky. Changbin screamed and fell back on his ass.

 

He blinked.

 

What the fuck just happened? He stared in front of him dumbly, and a laugh escaped from his lips. This boy was… he was fucking unbelievable.

 

Changbin looked up, hand shielding his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. There might be a huge star shining bright in the sky at the moment, but Felix? He shone ten times brighter.

 

Diving clouds from clouds, Felix clutched Dabby’s neck tightly, laughing loudly as she went straight though an orange one.

 

‘Lix!’ a voice suddenly called him and he turned around to see a green Young Wing fly toward him.

 

‘Catch me Woowie!’ he yelled and cackled like hyena afterward, diving down another cloud, happy cheers echoing behind himself. Woojin looked at him shocked, not comprehending a thing. It’s been so long since Felix had been like that, so ecstatic, so… alive? The boy had never seemed so euphoric.

 

The older glanced down. He smiled.

 

‘Of course...’ he muttered and laughed out loud as he dived to join Felix, the two messing around in the bright sky, their laughter echoing in the valley, under the blazing light of the Glow.

 

 

Changbin. He was the cause of his euphoria.

 

 

– – – – – –

 

 

Chan wiped off the sweat of his brows and stretched with a smile. This late afternoon was a beautiful one. The jungle’s plants were vivid under the orange Glow’s light and a warm scent of nature had settled in the air, mixed with the tang of sand and mud soils. It was comforting in a way.

 

JYP had sadly told him that the door wouldn’t be repaired until two days, resulting in them having to stay overnight at the Stray’s once more. So he had packed their stuffs in duffel bags all day long and had taken a stroll in the jungle. Though, he was beginning to get hungry…

 

‘Ah, I should have eat a sandwich at the base.’ he whined outloud, before putting the three duffel bags on the ground. It was way too hot in there. So he grabbed his white shirt edges and pulled over his head. ‘Ah, way better- oh fuck!’ he screamed, throwing his shirt at the upside down head that shot out of nowhere in front of him.

 

The face made a disgusted noise before it laughed and Chan squinted his eyes.

 

‘Jeongin?’ he wondered out loud, laughing when the boy nodded, still hanging upside down from a tree branch. Chan blinked and laughed out loud. Damn, the kid had scared him!

 

In the blink of an eye, Jeongin jumped down and hugged him out of nowhere.

 

‘Wow, hey there…’ he exclaimed, laughing but hugging him back, because god knows how much he is a softy when it comes to cute stuffs. A soft thud was heard on his left and he turned his head to see Hyunjin loop down from a tree branch as well and wave at him. Chan let go of Jeongin and waved back at Hyunjin. Both boys then exchanged a look, and Chan looked at them confuse. What was happening?

 

Wordlessly but with smiles, they picked up his stuffs and started to walk ahead, to what Chan could only assume was home. So he smiled at them and picked up his shirt, planning on following them. However, as he bent down, both boys stopped. Chan looked up with surprise, and, suddenly, they shot him smirks before quickly jumping on trees.

 

Wait what?

 

Chan blinked and looked up at the two boys. They were now running away on tree branches, laughing out loud as they looked back at him, waving the bags and backpack around.

 

‘Oh. So that’s how you wanna play, huh.’ he whispered, chuckling as he cracked his knuckles.

 

He settled looked at them, smirking and not moving. Tapping his foot on the ground, he waited good five seconds. And the moment they stopped looking back, he dashed forward and clutch a tree branch. Hauling his body up, he landed perfectly on a solid large branch.

 

‘Let the fun begin~’ he singsonged with a smirk, as he ran after them.

 

Oh, did he forgot to mention he knew how to climb trees?

 

Chan had learned it back when he was a kid and lived in Australia. When he went to South Korea he taught his two friends. And honestly? He was proud to say he was no jokes when it came to tree running and climbing.

 

So when the two Strays heard branch crackings and turned around in shock, Chan had to refrain from laughing outloud at their bewildered faces.

 

Actually, fuck it, he’ll laugh outloud.

 

And so, he darted past them, laughing his ass off, and grabbed back his backpack, leaving them blinking at each others.

 

‘Did you just see what I saw Innie?’ Hyunjin slowly asked, brain still proceeding what happened. But Jeongin only shook his head with a laugh and shook his head, grabbing Hyunjin’s arm as they ran after the human.

 

These humans were definitely surprising.

 

 

– – – – – – –

 

 

Changbin was beaming.

 

After his little trip with Felix and Woojin, they had came back to the tree house, reuniting with Jisung, Minho and Seungmin, when Minho and Woojin had asked him if he wanted to come along to the cooking house. Since Seungmin and Jisung were too engrossed in a conversation in English – Changbin had learned that Seungmin surprisingly spoke English as he learned with Felix’s mom – he had agreed, thinking it would be a great way to learn more about their world. And so, together they went, talking about random stuffs along the way. And here they were now.

 

‘That’s… that’s amazing.’ he exclaimed, looking around at the place. It was like an indoor market, except in a large cottage with plants pocking here and there, and colorful cloths hanging from twigs to twigs. The place was drown into a salmon light thanks to the Glow slowly stetting, making it seems warmer. There were row of stands for each kinds of colorful foods. And the smell was unbelievable; it was a mix of sweet, sour and spicy. Changbin was left amazed by the place.

 

However, people had all stopped their activities to stare at him, making him gulp. What if they were still scared? Was he even welcomed here-

 

His panic was cut short when a girl approached him with a basket filled with spongy looking cake. And soon, all of them approached him, obviously wanting for him to try their products.

 

‘Huh Minho?’ he desperately asked, not knowing what to do.

 

‘Go ahead. We don’t have the money system here. If they offer it to you, you can take it.’ he explained with a smile and Changbin nodded, gladly accepting the spongy cake from earlier with a smile. And his eyes widened.

 

‘Oh my god this so good.’ he blurted out.

 

And so it went on, with Changbin tasting, drawing, and commenting the food and how different or similar they wee to the one on Earth while Minho and Woojin translated it to the people, to their utmost delight. Changbin on the other hand was left amazed by Strays’ kindness. These people were really warm and charitable.

 

So when they had to leave the place, Changbin couldn’t help but feel saddened by it. Reluctantly he waved goodbye to the people, and swore to come back after two kids had made him promise to do so.

 

 

Little did they know that a surprise was waiting for them back home…

 

 

‘Thank you so much for taking me there Min- Minho?’ Changbin asked again when he saw the other male frozen in his spot, looking in front of him with an astounded look. Woojin and him followed his gaze, and gasped.

 

‘Oh Jae.’ Woojin breathed out, dropping his basket of fruit and paling.

 

 

Coming back from the cooking house, he hadn’t expect to find that. At all.

 

 

In front of them, were Chan, Hyunjin and Jeongin fighting and laughing for and over a backpack as they jumped down from a tree. And was that Jisung pushing down a bent, huge, large and long tree root a wheelchair in which was seated Felix with Seungmin on his laps? Oh yes, it was. All the boy screamed in delight as they rolled down the root, unaware of the three mini heart attack occurring a few meters away.

 

‘What the fu-’ Changbin began muttering, looking at his two friends like they were strangers. However, lady luck wasn’t on his side it seems, as he never got the chance to finish his sentence.

 

It all happened in a blur; the wheelchair met a root sending the three culprits flying, Seungmin straight into Woojin, who caught Minho’s shirt, who himself caught Changbin’s arm, falling together domino style and sending the basket he was holding flying Jae knows were. In the meantime, Felix luckily got caught in time by Jisung. But Jisung being Jisung, the clumsy human that he was got his foot stuck in a root and fell over, sending the two of them tumbling over, like the graceful bears that they were, straight into Jeongin who was currently griping Chan’s shirt, who himself was holding onto Hyunjin’s arm as he was trying to take back the bag from him.

 

Which resulted of course in a huge tangled mess on the ground, butts meeting faces, and toes getting stuck in the air, with missing shoes and all the other _good_ stuffs.

 

A moment of pure silence took place, in which all the boy tried to figure out what the hell happened and if the arm they were seeing was theirs.

 

Minho turned to look at Chan, who was seated on top of him, both palms flat on his bare chest.

 

‘What the hell.’ Minho stated, punching him off. And that was all it took for them to break down into laughter.

 

‘ Well, a-at least the fruits are saved.’ Jeongin managed to say between laughs, as he pointed to a tree where a basket full of fruit was hanging, the others cheering in joy at the sight.

 

 

_**CRACK** _

 

 

‘Oh, well. At least now we’ve got jam.’

 

~~~~~~~~> To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, did you like it?  
> I hope you did ahaha. I had so much fun writing it, and I'm so happy because I can finally write about Changlix a bit more! So as you guessed it, there is more of them coming up next chapter!
> 
> And so, comming next is: -Actual Jeongdam~  
> -More Changlix  
> \- Beautiful Woochan scene *.*  
> -Seungjin mwouhahaha~  
> \- Palis are back full force!  
> \- More hair dying...  
> \- Probably more...
> 
> As always, subscribe, bookmark, comment, hit the kudos or do nothing, from the moment it makes you happy, then it makes me happy~
> 
> See you soon & Lots of Love - Orange.


	11. PART II - MYSTERY OF LOVE

**PART II - MYSTERY OF LOVE.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> No, Straya 801 isn't on Hiatus, breath ahahaha! It's been a long time hasn't it? Well, I'm finally back with Straya, and we are now entering in part two of this story woohoo! I hope you'll like what's coming up next~
> 
> As for my two weeks long absence, I feel like I owe you an explanation. Long story short: I needed time for myself. I faced hardships these past days because of choices and actions I made, and I had to face their consequences. Hence why, I was absent aha. Thankfully, many people supported me & helped me out, so I'm very gratefull of them. Every kind messages and reassurance I got and still get went straight to my heart, thank you very much to you all. Now, of course I'm still full of insecurities, but I'm starting to feel better... hence why I'm back!!!  
> Sadly, I made the mistake of letting 'Straya 801 - Planet of Total Madness' starting to become my burden, when it initially was my escape & playground. But I realized that there was no hurry or anything, and that I needed to take my time to just rest. And I did.  
> Now, I'm back on track and I plan on making this story my baby once again and cherish it with all my heart. So I went back on writing, and I'm proud to say that your author's imagination & will to write are back full force and ready to blossom. And what's better for that than begining my story's second arc?~ So be ready for tonight, I'll make you all proud of choosing to believe in/wait for me and Straya.
> 
> I'm back with Straya, and we will love you just as much as you love us. I've missed you. See you all tonight <3
> 
> Thank you.


	12. Chapter 8: Greatest Day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! YES, THE BADDEST B*TCH ON STRAYA 801 IS BACK FROM HER FRUITY HIBERNATION (makes no sense at all I know, don't judge me.)!!!
> 
> How much I've missed you guys T.T  
>  And to come back majestically, I'm back with another 13k words baby just for you <3 I made it with love so cherish it lmao. I'm really genuinely honnestly happy with how it turned out aha~ It's a bit more focused on the plot than the other chapters, so I hope you'll like the way the story is advancing ahaha. Also, you'll see that I tried new writing approaches so, tell me if you like it~ I hope it won't disappoint but I'm confident (hope) you'll like it~
> 
> BUT, first thing first, I really want to thank all of you for your kind messages. I was deeply touched by every single one of them and I can't even find the words to describe how much you helped me. I'll be forever grateful <3
> 
> ALSO we reached +5k reads guys I'm- T.T uwu <3 I love you so fucking much, I'm soft- THANK YOU SO MUCH!
> 
> FINALLY: Since I'm a slow orange when it comes to writing and actually want to tease you and share stuffs with you AND talk with you guys, I decided to share my twitter acc with you lol woohoo~ Soooo, if you ever want to talk to me or get little sneekpeaks/soft spoils/bonus info/rl update of my writing advance on all of my works (yes I know it's a lot of ''/") then feel free to follow me (@ceeheeOC) I don't bite don't worry, mwouhaha <3  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .......[Yes, for now there is no tweets on it bc I had no reason to tweet lol. Don't judge me T.T]
> 
> Soooooo, without further ado, enjoy~
> 
> \-- (Crossposted on Wattpad.)

 

‘It took us three years to travel here… but time elapses more slowly than on Earth in this area of the universe… so that means that 1 Earth year on Straya equals… s-’

 

‘Suzy?’ A knock was heard on her office door and she nodded, not glancing back as she perfectly knew who it was. ‘I heard you sent a message to the kids to come back. Thank you.’

 

Said woman looked up, smiling a bit at the man who interrupted her. Pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she closed her datapad and walked to his side by the patio door.

 

‘Yes I did sir. Chan just notified me that they’ll leave shortly.’ she provided, looking down at the busy scientists running around the JYP facility’s front garden and plantations. ‘May I ask why you asked them to come back so soon boss?’

 

JYP simply chuckled and shook his head, fingers brushing the beak of the little bird perched on his left shoulder. ‘Because this is not the aim, Suzy. I’m happy of them getting closer with locals. But what they are developing with them might be… beyond what should be allowed. Hence why I called them back. To remind them that they aren’t scientists on a mission to befriend the Strays.’ he turned toward the scientist and pat her shoulder, offering her a sad smile. ‘Their place is here. You, better than anyone else, should know that.’

 

The woman stiffened, feeling heat rush in her eyes. No, she mustn’t. Those words shouldn’t- mustn’t affect her anymore. All of this was in the past… Plus, she was about to prove him wrong – or try to at least.

 

Seeing her reaction, JYP sighed and reached out, side hugging her.

 

‘Suzy I’m sorry-’

 

‘No.’ she shook her head, straightening up. ‘You’re right. There is nothing to add, dad.’

 

JYP reluctantly nodded and straightened up too.

 

‘Any news from them? It’s been a week since they reported, it seems like they’ve been very distracted to forget their duty.’

 

‘Actually they haven’t forgotten anything.’ she explained, reaching for her datapad. ‘As you feared it, they mixed personal friendships with work. You did the right thing by asking them to come back now that their flat’s door is repaired.’

 

Smirking and knowing she had his full attention by agreeing with his policy of ‘not getting to personal’ she entered her password and sat down on a yellow leather seat, her father joining her.

 

‘There’s no doubt that this house in a tree will be missed by them, but…’ she trailed off, opening a file. ‘Here are the reports they made, as well as their personal entries. I know I shouldn’t have looked into it, but I noticed something very interesting. Something you might be… interesting into hearing out…’

 

She handed him the datapad under his curious and wary gaze. He was her father and boss, and he wasn’t stupid enough to believe she would agree with his policy. But nevertheless, he would hear her out, whatever her scheme was.

 

‘Here. Read.’ she asked, a small smirk on her lips.

 

‘Chan’s report?’ he wondered, genuinely curious. ‘Okay?… So he says that these past days have been really enriching for the three of them. The Strays opened up in a way they had never expected; what they brought in terms of knowledge to the humans wasn’t only scientific information, but much more. They gave them a peek of their everyday life, a chance to witness them as beings and not only ‘aliens’. They shared with the humans on a scale that’s not even quantifiable. Sure, they were still reserved on many things, after all, the scientists were strangers, if not danger. But they tried their best.’ JYP looked up, somewhat still clueless and Suzy swapped to another file.

 

‘And now, his personal entry from the same day.’

 

‘Okay so… Chan had the chance to wander around the territory – of course, always followed by one of his new found friends – and exchange with the people. What he learned was that Strays were very tactile people. They shared a lot by physical contact, almost as if vital energy was exchanged through touch. It was fascinating. Hence why, when they saw a human on their grounds, none of them was able to resist the urge of touching him – and though it had unsettled him at first, he had allowed it. They had all seemed surprised when their skins met. Chan had asked why to Seungmin and Minho but the former had simply shrugged. However, the glint in his eyes told Chan he knew more than he let on. But he didn’t need to find out. For now.’

 

He looked up, looking unimpressed. ‘So, basically scientific stuffs. Granted, new ones, but what’s so amazing in it? The fact that they discovered more than any of us, in only a week? Okay, I agree on that.’ he admitted after reading the entry and Suzy refrained from groaning.

 

‘Read well.’ she instructed and JYP did so, once more shrugging. ‘Urgh, you’re not making any efforts dad.’

 

‘I am-’

 

‘No you’re not. I know you see it, you’re just refusing to admit it.’ she hissed, flipping her ponytail indignantly at her dad- her boss’ lack of efforts.

 

‘Yes and you know why Suzy.’ he snapped, turning his angry gaze to the wall. ‘He said that it meant the world to the 3RACHA unit that they were so accepted. I get it, they are getting personal with the Strays, I get that. But you know my opinion on it, so why-’

 

‘Because these entries are actual concrete proofs that not every chances of forming deep bonds with Strays are loss!’ she exclaimed, landing a hand on her father’s shoulder. ‘I know you dad. I know deep down you are happy they got so close to them. But you’re blinded by your fears.’ she snapped, standing up and facing the glass wall.

 

‘You are scared, dad, that they’ll fuck up our relationships with the Strays and get hurt if they get too close, like I once was. Like many of us were. I get it.’ Her voice shook and her fists tightened. ‘But you need to let go of your fears. We can’t stay forever on bad or tolerable terms with their kind just because we are both wary of each other due to a war that happened. We need to let go of our past history with them to build a new one… Please.’

 

Suzy was close to begging at this point. Since the war, nothing was the same as before. Before the war, humans and Strays actually had relationships and friendships going on with one another. But after the war those relationships were moslty looked down upon and everyone ended up silently agreeing that it was better for their two kinds not to get too close. But feelings couldn’t be suppressed and relationships couldn’t be prevented…

 

Gulping at the memory of her past with the first wave of kids of the post-war generation, she shook her head. More than personal interest, these three boys could change things on a bigger scale in her opinion. If they could get close, then everyone else could too. The second wave of post-war kids seemed to hold less grudge toward their kind, so maybe, just maybe, things could change?

 

She needed for JYP to read those entries. It was a matter of evolution and progress.

 

And he seemed to get it too since he nodded and sighed.

 

‘Alright. You are right. Maybe it’s time for us to try and change things.’ He stated, determined gaze turning softer as she turned to meet it. ‘And perhaps you’ll have your chance.’

 

Suzy sighed at that, a sad smile on her lips as she leaned on a nearby desk, her white lab coat wrinkling under her, hands folding on her pink suit. ‘I wish dad, I sincerely wish for it. But it’s too late, you and I both know that. So remember that what I’m trying to do here is not personal, it’s for the greater good. Just… keep on reading please. I know you need proofs to believe it, so go read Changbin’s entries. They are more convincing regarding what I’m trying to show you.’

 

JYP sighed yet again and swiped his thumb over the screen. His daughter was one of their most talented scientist and she was ready to face challenges. She didn’t fear the building of closer relationships with Strays and that was her strength – something he lacked of. But if she was by his side, then he was ready to take the challenge too. It was time to make things change. But first, he’ll need proofs.

 

 

‘Changbin on the other hand spent a suspicious amount of time with Felix and Woojin – well, Woojin just walked with them until he reached his own Young Wing, then he left them alone.’ he began summarizing, Suzy noting the point of amusement in his voice, making her smirk. JYP looked up in disbelief. ‘I bet Woojin wasn’t stupid and knew they would be in their own little world all afternoon long, am I right?’

 

Suzy just waved at the tablet. ‘Keep reading and you’ll find out.’

 

‘So… However, that wasn’t an easy task. On a scale of ‘scientific’ knowledge, both had learned a lot about each others and their own worlds. Changbin had told Felix tales of volcanoes and sea whales while the Stray had explained to him many stuffs about biodiversity. But the thing that had impressed the scientist the most was probably the fact that Young Wings had no gender, or rather were both genders in one.’ JYP looked up, startled by this discovery and Suzy smirked. ‘What in the world is that?’

 

‘I told you they worked during this week, didn’t I?’ she taunted, bringing a glass of water to her lips. JYP chuckled and resumed his reading.

 

‘It was a biological miracle in his opinion, a gift of nature, this creation of a new gender that acted like the two recognized human ones. That’s one of the reason he spent more time with Felix, because the boy had to go train with these creatures every afternoon and Changbin wanted to learn more of them. Of course, he had stopped the denial phase he was in for a few days and admitted to himself that Felix was a pleasant company. So yes, true, he was the main reason the human spent his time on the Young Wings’ grounds.’ JYP paused and looked at Suzy with begging eyes. ‘Please tell me this isn’t turning into a love story.’

 

‘Read.’

 

‘Oh lord, don’t make me do it, you know I can’t with Changbin’s dramatic and dark self.’ he pleaded, suddenly very eager to leave the room and burn the datapad. Suzy only smirked and he groaned.

 

‘With those afternoons-’ he began reluctantly, already feeling like throwing up at the poetry type of words Changbin chose to use next. ‘- spent laying on tall blue grass under the warmth of the Glow and surrounded by Young Wings’ cries and wings flapping, he learned more about the boy on a personal level, like the fact that Felix’s skin was very sensitive to Glowlight, more than other Strays, and that he loved to go swim. He also discovered that the ‘full sun’ loved dancing, and Changbin couldn’t wait to see him do just that one day. So, Changbin had began telling him a bit more about himself too, like his childhood on Earth, spent in the northern farms of what once was Korea, and how he had loved laying in fields of daisies – when Felix had asked what ‘daisies’ were Changbin couldn’t help the ‘cute’ from escaping his lips and the punch that his shoulder took was painful, but the red tint on the younger’s cheeks was worth it.’

 

JYP actually chuckled at that and so did Suzy. ‘Now I get why you volunteered to check on their work- god, Suzy, this sounds like those crappy teenage books you used to read when you where fourteen!’

 

‘Well, first of all, those books weren’t crappy, thank you very much. And second, you can’t deny this is cute.’ she scoffed, crossing her arms over her pressed dress shirt.

 

‘Yeah, okay this is kind of cute.’ he conceded. ‘ So, where was I at- oh yeah right. Felix had admitted to love laying in the sea, and when Changbin had asked why, Felix had said that the songs of the sea animals soothed him, and that had left Changbin greatly confused. But the sparkle in Felix eyes had been enough for him not to pry.’

 

He cut himself off, yet again, to raise a questioning brow at Suzy. The lady only crossed her legs and shrugged.

 

‘I have actually no idea of what he is on about, I mean, so far none of us are allowed to get close to the beach.’

 

JYP nodded and went on.

 

‘Wednesday’s entry: Discovery that Felix was a fervent Gyujaks lover while Changbin was in a very intimate relationship with strawberries and cheeseburgers. And Changbin had been offended for a moment when Felix asked what ‘cheeseburgers’ was before he remembered that even though Felix was half human, well, he was nothing like a human.’ JYP burst out laughing and Suzy had to refrain from laughing as well. Yeah, she had laughed so hard too when she first read that. JYP calmed himself and went on.

 

‘Oh, lord. Changbin is really too much sometimes. Anyways… Changbin had tried to explain him what the ‘delightful food’ was and Felix had drool. _Literally_. And Changbin had had to resist the urge to wipe it off-’

 

Suzy interrupted him by clapping her hands. ‘ Which brings us to our current situation: Changbin is emotionally constipated.’

 

‘What? What do you mean?’ JYP asked curiously and a bit reluctantly, petting his bird’s side worriedly. Teens and their emotional constipation were really too hard to handle sometimes.

 

‘Our dear Changbinie had no idea on how to act with the living full sun. Or rather, he forgot how you make friends. That’s why one time he allows Felix in and the other he backs off. A very human behavior, if you were to ask me, but a very inconvenient one since the Stray is the living definition of a leech.’

 

‘Oh lord.’ JYP complained, slipping further into his leather seat. It was indeed a case of _Young Adults Troubles –_ his worst nightmare.

 

‘Yup. He feared many times that the ball of sunshine would snap or get hurt by his human emotional constipation but, thanks god, he didn’t. Everytime, he just backed off and went on onto whatever he was saying or doing before, still bright, still himself.’ she singsonged, jumping off her desk to open the fridge in search of sodas. ‘And Changbin, of course, was thankful that the little ball of fluff didn’t give up on him because, one, he is growing fond of him and actually wants to be his friend – yes, I know dad, he is dumb and blind, but we were all like him at his age, don’t deny it.’ she threatened, not even looking at him.

 

‘I wasn’t going to!’ he assured, an unsure laugh leaving his mouth.

 

‘… Sure.’ she said, not believing him as she handed him a can of soda before taking a seat by his side. ‘Anyways, the second reason is that he didn’t want to face Felix’s wrath; Why you ask? Well, Changbin had the chance to witness him hissing at a Young Wing that was trying to approach a pregnant one, and the way his muscles had tensed and the golden nuggets in his eyes had darken- yes I am quoting dad, not doing poetry for the sake of making this more melodramatic than it actually is.’ Suzy rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her drink.

 

‘Anyways, as I was saying, this, this was enough for him to know that Felix was a strong man, fully capable of defending himself or harming someone. Plus, Felix has Dabby, a beautiful but very, very, very rash Young Wing. So, yeah, long story short, Changbin has a human emotional constipation and that was exhausting him all week long.’ Suzy rolled her eyes in a ‘ _I’m actually so done with your bullshit_ ’ manner and looked at her perfectly manicured hands. ‘And if you ask me, he needs to find a solution really soon or I’m pretty sure he will lose both Felix and his head. But other than that, he stated that he actually genuinely spent a great time so far on Straya and sincerely hoped it would last for a long time… Taadaaa~’ she ended sarcastically, rolling her eyes and muttering ‘stupid idiots’ under her breath.

 

JYP let out an exhale with wide eyes. Well, true to her words, there was definitely something going on here. Maybe she was right, things were changing with those younger kids…

 

‘Well, if this isn’t some teenage romance going on…’ he admitted, eyes still fixed on the wall in disbelief.

 

‘I know right?’ she scoffed, shaking her head. ‘But for now they think they are falling into friendship, so let’s believe them – or pretend to.’

 

Suzy straightened up and took back her datapad. ‘Now, let’s see Jisung-’

 

‘Oh lord, please not again.’ JYP looked at his daughter with puppy eyes. ‘Tell me this isn’t again some cliché ‘friends to lovers’ story like the ones back on Earth please. I didn’t go on Straya for that.’ he grunted, leaning into his seat.

 

‘Well, actually, Jisung is another story.’

 

Oh? Now, that actually raised his interest.

 

‘Officially dubbed Ball-Of-Sunshine#2 by his two brothers and probably half of the Straynian population, he was most likely the one that made the most of his little stay at the Strays’.’ she explained, shaking her head in disbelief. ‘His joy upon being able to roam ‘freely’ on Straya was clearly visible. He had taken a routine from what I read, Minho shaking him awake on early mornings to take his leader’s scroll with him-’

 

‘To do what?!’ JYP exclaimed clearly surprised. Well, his son at heart was becoming more surprising and open as days went by.

 

‘Yeah, I know, surprising. Wait for the rest, though…’ She pushed back her glasses on the bridge of her nose and brought her can to her pink tinted lips. ‘Then, the both of them would lay on the forest borders’ ground to watch the sky change colors, until their stomachs finally grumbled. After, they would eat breakfast under the shade of a tree with Midnight – Minho’s Pali for your information – talking about life, learning more about the ‘intriguing puzzles’ that were each others. Of course, they both had so much more to learn about one another, but that could wait until the next morning, or so he said. So they went back home, Jisung to finish his night – he learned that Strays required way less hours of sleep than human metabolism asked for – and Minho resuming whatever stuffs he had to do.’

 

JYP stared at her with unimpressed eyes. ‘You’re enjoying this way too much, aren’t you.’

 

This wasn’t even a question but a statement, so Suzy didn’t bother answering. What? She could enjoy some real life romance too in her busy daily life of a scientist.

 

‘Then’ she resumed, deliberately ignoring the judging stare of her father. ‘-he would eat lunch with Jeongin and Hyunjin, and while it was a bit complicated at first because they couldn’t understand each others, they finally managed to figure a way out using hands gestures and learning words here and there of Straynian and Earthian. It was weird but it worked out, and Jisung was proud to say he could speak basic words in Straynian.’

 

She turned to him with an impressed face.

 

‘You really have resourceful new scientists, I hope you are aware of that. Don’t waste them.’

 

‘The best of the best.’ he grinned like the proud foster father he was, and Suzy raised a brow; this old man was really too much sometimes.

 

‘Anywayyyys… Afterwards, he would follow the best friends around, leaving them midway to go see the kids at ‘school’. It was nothing like human schools though, he described it as more… warm. Kids would sit on round boulders in a field of blue grass in the jungle, and a young adult would sit with them to teach them whatever it was that he was saying. Jisung would watch from his perch on a tree, and some students would wave at him.’ she chuckled. ‘A social butterfly, isn’t he? Then he would move onto the fields of colored flowers, where people were nursing them. He would just sit quietly on the ground to watch them, occasionally drawing or taking notes. Actually, most of the time, he was so fascinated with them that he could spend hours simply watching. And people were getting used to his presence, like this woman who always smiled and waved him over when he came or this man who never failed to give him a juicy fruit and sit with him while they snacked.’

 

‘And he was fine with it?’ JYP asked, genuinely intrigued.

 

‘Weird, I agree. However, while for some people it might have been awkward, he said that for him it wasn’t. More than anything- it was weird, he admitted it, but it felt like home to be sitting among those people in those fields. So when the Glow began setting he would jump up and wave goodbye to the kind souls who let him sit here and go ‘home’, back to the tree house.’

 

She sighed dreamily, reminiscent of her own days with the Strays when she was slightly younger… Lucky Jisung, the second young generation was much accepting than the first one…

 

‘Suzy?’ Her dad’s calling awoke her and she shook her head.

 

‘Yeah right…’ she looked down at her tablet. ‘And from there, Jisung would spend his evenings with Chan and Changbin and the six Strays. And at times he would find himself thinking – dare he says, and I quote, _wish_ _ing_ – of how much of a family they looked like…And when, a few hours later, he would lie in bed next to the leader – because, yes, he held the bed hostage and made sure the leader would stay here because their couch wasn’t as comfortable as he made it seem – he would look at the starry sky and wish for days like this to never stop…’

 

She trailed off, looking down. JYP was no better himself, sighing deeply.

 

‘He is getting attached to these people way too quickly… All of them are.’

 

‘They never had a real family, so did these Strays, dad… maybe they found comfort into each other?’

 

‘Maybe.. but what if it isn’t mutual? What if it’s just Jisung, Chan or Changbin?’

 

‘Well, knowing those three, it’s most likely to end up being mutual.’ she smiled at that and JYP smiled too.

 

‘I was wrong.’ he blurted out suddenly, surprising Suzy.

 

‘About?’

 

‘… Being afraid of getting closer to Strays. We should let them chose for themselves. If Minho and his family are ready to give us a chance, then who are we to say no?’

 

Suzy looked at him with glimmering eyes, fingers tight around her datapad. Did her dad really meant it? ‘Dad…’

 

‘… we should just shut up and go for it, honestly. I’m getting tired of holding back, of maintaining our relationships to amicable ones. If I want to gain their full trust back I need to giver them mine, right?’ He stood up and went to the glass wall. ‘Yeah… let them be free. Let them have a family.’ he smiled, looking up at the setting Glow and, like Jisung, he found himself wishing that days like these would never stop.

 

 

But eventually a wish is only a wish. And Jisung’s one wasn’t about to be granted.

 

 

Chan had come back this afternoon to inform them that their flat’s door was repaired and that they were called back to the base. So here they were, standing in the living room of the empty tree house, making sure nothing was forgotten, ready to leave.

 

Jisung sighed as he looked around one last time, fingers absentmindedly ruffling his freshly dyed pink hair – Woojin’s doings and he actually liked the color even though he thought it would look ridiculous. But all good things come to an end. He really didn’t want to go, though…

 

Clutching his fingers around his dog tag, where was now tied a certain blue-silver feather, he grabbed his duffel bag, making sure the rock used to make black hair dye that Woojin gave him was stuffed in it. As much as he loved pink, he didn’t see himself sporting it for months and months.

 

‘Okay, we’re good. Should we go?’ Changbin asked looking around one last time too and taking a duffel bag in his hand, not looking entirely happy to be leaving either.

 

‘Yeah we’re good.’ Jisung nodded opening the door. ‘I wish they weren’t training so we could have said goodbye.’ he sighed, allowing his friends to exit.

 

‘We can’t travel alone at night Ji, you know it. They’ll understand.’ Chan sighed as they began walking down the stairs carved in the tree, hoping Minho would see the note they left on the table to thank them. ‘And we’ve been away for too long. We can’t get use to sleeping at theirs, our place is at the facility.’

 

Changbin huffed as they finally reached the ground, the three of them turning one last time to look at the tall tree.

 

‘It’s stupid but I feel a bit nostalgic.’ he admitted, wiping sweat off his brows. ‘But, yeah, it’s not like we won’t see them again. We just need to go do actual scientist stuffs.’

 

The three of them laughed a bit at that.

 

‘Yeah me too, I’ll miss it, but you are right. People must be beginning to think we took holidays.’ Chan chuckled, a small smile displayed on his lips. ‘But I feel like this isn’t the last time we’ll set foot in this house.’

 

He turned to smile at Jisung, only to find him already smiling at him. Jisung felt it too, he knew they’ll see the others soon. So, knowing that, he wasn’t as sad as before anymore. He looked back at the tree one last time and felt his heart beat faster.

 

Yeah, this was definitely not the last time.

 

On these thoughts, 3RACHA began their walk back home through the peaceful jungle, under the dull warmth and light of the setting Glow.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘Minho!’

 

Said boy turned around at the foreign voice, twigs cracking under his bare toes, and smiled at the familiar sight of silver hair and shining hazel eyes among the white and lilac trees that were starting to reveal their bioluminescence.

 

‘I’m glad you’re finally here.’ the boy panted, jumping off a large white tree branch, all sweaty and white shiny spots on his torso and arms on display. Using his black wooden spear as a support for his body, he came to a stop before Minho. He was obviously training before someone warned him of his arrival.

 

‘Hey Yedam. I came as soon as I could after receiving your message. What’s happening? CL is not with you?’ he asked as they both bowed their heads, Minho slinging an arm around the younger boy’s shoulder. Minho had received CL and Yedam on his clan’s grounds a few days prior to discuss the Ordeals, so he was almost sure that it wasn’t the reason they called him on their own territory.

 

‘She is… busy. I’ll be the one receiving you today.’ Yedam explained and Minho frowned at his obvious dark circles and tensed shoulders. Whatever it was that required his involvement, it was important. ‘Come with me.’

 

They walked in silence, the only sounds filling the air being the cracks of twigs, ruffles of leafs and distant training champions’ shouts. Needless to say that Minho felt uneasy. While he had always felt at home on Yedam’s soon-to-be territory, this peculiar evening on their ground left him feeling suffocated. The usual laughs, cheers and cheerful whispers of the Sureki clan members were nowhere to be found, and it was almost as if the trees were… mourning. Minho tensed and gulped. Something serious had occurred.

 

‘Minho.’ Yedam’s voice cut his trail of thoughts and he looked up, startled. The night had settled and they were now standing on the side of a cottage, and he knew that it was the healing cottage of their clan. The boy looked at him with serious, almost pained eyes and the way his fingers shook against his forearm had Minho worried. Wordlessly, he put his hand on the younger’s shoulder and nodded.

 

‘What you’ll see once you round that corner is not… an easy thing to take in. Please, keep calm because if you panic my people will panic too.’ Yedam explained slowly, exhaling shakily. Obviously talking about it pained him. What was behind the cottage for Jae’s sake?

 

‘I won’t.’ he promised and hurriedly rounded the corner, not waiting for Yedam to follow him.

 

Running through fields of bioluminescent tall white, turquoise and melon yellow flowers, his feet scrapping against flat purple pebbles among the turquoise bioluminescent grass, million of thoughts invaded his curious mind. But, before he could dwell on them, he froze.

 

His eyes widened and his legs shook.

 

No. No way. Impossible-

 

‘Leader.’ the healing woman’s voice cut the air as she bowed respectfully, wet shining eyes looking at him with… hope. And Minho remembered the promise he made Yedam a few instant priors. He couldn’t let the boy and those people down. So he steadied himself and went over to the woman calmly – or so he hoped – resting his left hand on her shoulder. Crouching down, he willed his own tears away and brushed the side of one of the three lying Young Wings – 2 adults and a baby.

 

‘What happened?’ he asked, his own pair of shining hazel orbs still trained on the creature and the corners of his mouth turned downward. The creature let out a heavy ragged breath, its sides trembling under his gentle touch.

 

 

‘Humans weapons.’ Yedam’s hard cold voice cut the air from behind him and Minho’s hand stilled.

 

 

‘What do you mean.’ he asked through gritted teeth. The tension in his shoulders was obvious. He was mad. But not only mad at the Yeshihks who did that, at himself too. He received a message warning him, he read it, had people watching the three scientific facilities, and yes, even though it hurt him to do so, he even asked his own friends to report any suspicious activities the three humans they befriended would do – thanks Jae, there was none, but that was the problem. There was no problem regarding both the three humans and the other scientists present on Straya. So how in the world had the monsters who harmed the Young Wings escaped his watch? How could he have been so dumb he didn’t think of it before? Of course they would hurt the creatures first, they wouldn’t go harm his people, not after the outcome of the past war! It would be a stupid, rash and not thought through move, and these bastards knew it. And they also knew he would think of protecting his own people before anything else because of how worried he would be. Damn, he was so stupid for believing that they would come for his people first thing… And now, three Young Wings were hurt. Because of his careless mistake.

 

‘You are not the only one blame Minho. CL and I knew it. Mark knew it. Suhyun too. We are all responsible for falling into their trap. We all sought to protect our people, and we did it. At a cost sadly… But that doesn’t mean you are a bad leader.’

 

Minho let out a sarcastic breathless laugh and ruffled his freshly dyed blond hair.

 

‘We vowed to protect these lands by becoming leaders Yedam, not only the people.’

 

He heard Yedam scoff behind him.

 

‘Right. So by watching these Yeshihks, you meant to save your people? Great. But who cares who you meant it for? Because, even though you didn’t realize it, by doing so you would end up protecting everyone and everything anyways.’ When he had no response, Yedam crouched next to the leader. ‘I may be young and less experimented than all of you, but you know I’m right on that one. And if they escaped your watch, there is nothing you could have done, be it for your people or for those Young Wings. Same for us. Same for all the leaders. If they have escaped our watch then it’s no matter what we choose to protect. We failed. So let’s forget what we were fighting against for a minute, and focus on the task at hand: saving those Young Wings.’

 

Minho looked at Yedam, speechless. At this exact moment, Yedam stood tall, shoulders and gaze set and chin high. He looked nothing like a usual sixteen year old anymore, no, he looked like an experienced strong leader, ready to protect his people- protect Straya.

 

Minho smiled a small smile. He will be great for Jeongin.

 

‘You spoke well. And you spoke the truth.’ he finally said, breaking the tension in the air, resting his free palm on Yedam’s shoulder. ‘You’ll make a great leader.’

 

And here was gone the strong soon to be leader, replaced by an embarrassed but proud teen. Yedam rubbed his nape sheepishly and shook his head. ‘If I’m the one the tribe choose.’

 

‘I’m sure they will.’ Minho grinned.

 

‘Then if you’re right, I’ll remember your words.’ Yedam cleared his throat and suddenly the pain was back in his eyes again. ‘One of these Young Wings has a rider. She is devastated and CL is comforting her, that’s why I’m the one receiving you today. Concerning the injuries, we don’t know what weapon they used to harm them. We don’t know much about humans in general here, so there is nothing we can do…’

 

‘Are the wounds…’

 

‘Yes. They all touched vital points. There were two other Young Wings harmed, one baby and one child… they didn’t survive. And these three won’t make it, unless…’ Yedam gulped, eyes blurry. Minho clenched his fists and swore under his breath.

 

‘Unless what?’ he urged, landing his palm on Yedam’s shoulder firmly. The boy bit his lip and looked up unsure.

 

 

‘Unless we ask humans for help.’

 

 

Minho sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

‘Let me guess… CL is reluctant to do so, since the Yeshihks who did that are hidden among them?’

 

Yedam only nodded.

 

‘Well… you’ll tell CL that if she doesn’t shove her pride in her ass, then yes, they’ll die.’

 

Yedam gasped in shock at his choice of words and the healer standing beside them looked at him with round eyes. Okay, maybe that wasn’t the best way to phrase it, but CL needed to understand that they don’t have any other choice here. He understood that she was worried and wary of humans after what happened. But she mustn't do their ancestors’ mistake of judging a whole for one’s doings. She needed to understand that not every humans were assholes and sought to hurt their kinds.

 

Minho stood up and brushed his pants.

 

‘Please, also tell her that if she wants them to live, then I might know some humans whom I trust that could help.’ A flash of Jisung’s encounter with the kid Young Wing appeared before his eyes and caused guilt to settle in his stomach but he willed it away. Convincing Jisung or his friends to help will be hard. But he had to. Lives were at sake. But uneasiness settled back in his stomach just as quickly and he clenched his spear, the pale blue feather tied to it brushing against his cheek. He would protect them, he would protect _him_..

 

‘I’ll make sure to tell her exactly that.’ Yedam assured, smirking a bit as he stood up and looked at the leader with determined eyes. He was just as desperate to save these creatures and he wasn’t against getting humans’ help. If anything, it might be an eye opener for many that still had their doubts about their kind.

 

Minho smiled and patted his arm. Yeah, if he was to ever end up with Jeongin, Minho would definitely approve of him. ‘I’ll get going now. I’ll ask my people to pray for them tomorrow.’

 

Yedam nodded fervently.

 

‘Yeah sure. I’ll make sure to inform CL of it-’

 

‘Will your clan join us?’ Minho’s offer cut him and he startled at that. Minho just asked _him_ , as if he was the leader, and said… _his_ clan? Yedam was at loss for words. For once, him, who was straight forward and usually sure of himself, didn’t know what to do. Surely that wasn’t intentional… right?

 

‘Will you?’ Minho asked again, voice steady, and this time Yedam knew that Minho was asking _him_ , referring to him as a leader purposefully. He didn’t know why, but he knew that CL was forming him as a leader for a reason – for him to be ready to act as one. And if he wanted _his_ answer, then so be it.

 

The younger chuckled internally; Minho will have to deal with CL’s wrath if she’s not happy with his decision. So he looked up and nodded.

 

‘Yes we will.’

 

 

– – – – – –

 

 

The Glow had finally settled on Straya 801, lending the stage to the closest aster whose silver rays shone down the jungle. This evening was not as cold as the previous week’s ones were, a proof that the weather was slowly changing and that the New Glow was coming. It was calm and peaceful in the jungle, an ideal scenery for lovers to escape somewhere where they could be alone, or for people to take a stroll. Or, in Seungmin’s case, to take a bath in the Neutral Territory’s lake.

 

Slowly swimming, Seungmin felt the tension lift from his shoulders, lukewarm water rolling down his skin and kissing away all the pain his sore muscles were giving him. Now alone, the only company being the soothing whispers of night butterflies-like creatures and fireflies-like ones as well as the flapping of bioluminescent turquoise palm leafs, he began to hum a song his brother taught him when he was a kid.

  


His mellow voice filled the air and Seungmin knew it was echoing in the whole perimeter. And he liked that. At this hour of the night, no one would be here to witness him. The only things that would hear him were flowers, greenery and animals. No Strays in sight.

  
So he leaned back in the lake’s holographic water, letting his whole body get soaked in it. Closing his eyes, he was unable to witness the changes on his skin, white little shiny dots appearing on it, glowing dully underwater like the golden bioluminescent pebbles under his feet. It was a sight to be seen.

  


And it was seen.

  


Softly and carefully, a boy that was lurking in the dark slowly approached him. Said boy leaned against a tree trunk silently, keeping guard for him. He knew his whole being would stop anyone from approaching Seungmin, and he wouldn’t have any other way. His friend was by no mean fragile or weak, but he knew that when the boy was singing he would get easily distracted. And that meant he could be taken by surprise by enemies or dirty sly Yeshihks. So he’d rather stay here discretely, than let Seungmin alone during his bathing time. The boy didn’t even know he was there anyways.

  
He watched the boy silently, hidden in the shadow of the night. No matter what, he’ll protect the boy. So he leaned against the tree trunk and waited patiently, listening diligently to the boy’s singing.

  


Suddenly a chuckle echoed in the air, breaking his reverie. He looked around warily before he realized who the source of this sound was.

‘Hyunjin-ah, are you gonna stay here forever ? Might as well join me.’Hyunjin’s eyes widened, and out of habit he played with his tongue piercing, flustered by the fact that he was caught.

  
‘How did you-’, he stammered, still shocked.

  
The boy chuckled once more. ‘You do know that you’re not discreet, right ? You literally growl at every passing animals.’  
  


  


‘Oh.’

  


Gulping, Hyunjin came out of the shade and set his own pair of glowing eyes on Seungmin’s, himself looking gorgeous under the shine of the starry night, face half shaded by the trees and plants. Seungmin let out a breath in awe and swam to the lake’s border, propping his wet forearms on the dully shining blue grass. As Hyunjin finally reached him and crouched down, the younger leaned forward and angled his head up to meet the older’s gaze. But his breath hitched when he noticed that Hyunjin’s eyes were ravaging his face. Still,he refused to shy away.

 

Meanwhile, Hyunjin was on the verge of combustion.

  


Seungmin was so fucking gorgeous.

  


His freshly dyed burgundy hair were pushed back, a lose lock tickling his pale forehead, his eyes glowing a stunning shade of golden hazel, the skin of his face wet with holo water-it was mesmerizing to look at, true, but the most fascinating thing in Hyunjin’s opinion were Seungmin’s unique nightly features: the two shinny white dots on his face. Why is it unique, you may ask? Well, while everyone had some of those on their body, Seungmin was one of the rare Stray to have some on his face.

 

No other Stray he personally knew of had them on their faces, and he only heard of Suhyun – the fourth clan leader –having some as well as a child in Mark’s territory. Otherwise, there were none. Even in the past, only a few lucky ones had those dots scattered on their faces. But Seungmin’s ones… they were so cute and tiny – one just under his left eye, on his tear line and close to his nose, the other one on his jaw – a beautiful feature on the boy…

 

Wordlessly, gaze still dark, he brought his hand up making Seungmin gasp silently. When the fingers grazed his forehead he let out a shaky exhale and smiled at his friend as he brushed away the lose strand of red hair. Hyunjin’s touch was so gentle and feather-like, it brought a smile on the younger’s lips. Hyunjin was always so tender with him, no matter the situation. When he was sad, Hyunjin always held him as if he was about to break in his arms, when he was happy, Hyunjin had always hugged him firmly but warmly, when he was scared Hyunjin shielded him, and even when he was so angry he could snap his bones with one punch, Hyunjin would always punch a tree and break his fingers instead of actually harming him. Hyunjin cared so much, it always made him soft and proud. Not everyone could say they got _the_ Hyunjin smitten for them…

 

‘Wanna join me?’ his soft whisper broke the older’s trance and he looked at him in the eyes, his fingers stilling on his temple. His breath tickled his cheeks and if Hyunjin were to fall on his knees, then let’s say they wouldn’t be a breath away anymore.

 

But neither moved.

 

‘Why don’t you rather come out?’ he whispered back, a small smile playing on his lips. ‘There’s something I want to show you…’

 

Seungmin raised a brow and leaned on his arms, flexed muscles on full display, making Hyunjin gulp and slightly blush. Seungmin had to refrain from smirking. Hyunjin was too easy to mess with.

 

‘What is it?’ he asked curiously.

 

‘Come out and you’ll see.’ he smirked and began to walk away. Another thing that Hyunjin liked with Seungmin was that he was too curious for his own good, meaning it was easy to get him to do what you want.

 

Brushing away his freshly black dyed hair out of his face, he let out a satisfied low chuckle when he heard splashes and ruffles. Too easy.

 

Not waiting for his friend, he began climbing the tall tree trunk by the lake, reaching its top after a minute. Pocking his head through the highest turquoise palm leafs, he sighed in contentment at the scenery before himself and leaned on a branch.

 

‘Hyun what is it you-’ Seungmin stopped talking the moment his own head pocked through the top of the tree, wind slapping his face and making his shirt stick to his wet torso as his eyes grew as wide as saucers. Mouth parting he gaped at the sight before himself.

 

A panoramic view of Straya by night was offering itself to him.

 

Its full of blue glowing grass hills, its bioluminescent turquoise grass coveredmountains, its sparkling white sand beach and the glowing water of the turquoise sea next to it,the dull shine of its jungle’s greenery, the thin clouds of the Floating Sea- _everything_.

 

‘Welcome to the highest tree on Straya.’ Hyunjin’s voice cut in the silent night, soft and filled with glee as the wind blew past them, ruffling the leafs and their hair.

 

Head turning left and right, Seungmin held tightly onto a branch as he let out a sharp breath. Hyunjin watched him take in the sight before them with a soft smile, glad he decided to show him this place.

 

‘Hyunjin that’s… that’s…’ he couldn’t even find the right words to describe the utter awe he felt.

 

‘Beautiful?’ Hyunjin provided, one eyebrow raised and smiling at the slightly smaller boy.

 

‘Yeah…’ he breathed out, finally registering what was happening. Laughing he punched Hyunjin’s arm before crossing his own over his chest. ‘Dude, how could you hide that from me all of this time? That’s just… wow.’

 

Hyunjin simply chuckled and turned around, propping his right elbow on a tree branch and leaning on it.

 

‘Yeah, and you’ve not seen the best.’ he chuckled.

 

‘What? There is even better?’ Seungmin incredulously exclaimed, getting closer to Hyunjin. ‘Move aside, I want to see it too, you tall Yeshihk!’

 

Hyunjin only jabbed him in the ribs, laughing as Seungmin hissed at him.

 

‘Be patient. And it’s not my fault if you are so small.’

 

‘So small?! I’m growing taller than you, shut up Hyun.’

 

‘If you say so.’ he chuckled and hushed Seungmin who was about to retort. ‘Shh, look.’ he whispered, pointing ahead.

 

Suddenly, the sky above the mountains light up and Seungmin gasped.

 

‘Here it is…’ Hyunjin breathed out, shinny eyes wide in awe.

 

Seungmin could only stare too with parted lips at the show in front of him. Just above the mountains, a swarm of shinny blue dragonfly-like tiny creatures rose out of the tree, swarming above in the sky and taking many shapes.

 

But unknown to a mesmerized Hyunjin, Seungmin ended up admiring another show.

 

Seungmin’s gaze graze him, eyes soft and full of adoration, and a bit amused at the child-like awe of his friend in front of the little night show offered by the nature. He was beautiful like that, so pure and ethereal – so different from the cocky Yeshihk he usually was in front of everyone or the confident man scrolling through the jungle watched by many fans. Here, he was just like he was when he was a kid; pure, and most importantly, _real_.

 

‘Isn’t it beau-’ Hyunjin cut himself the moment an arm wrapped itself around his waist from behind and pulled him in. His eyes went wide and a blush crept up his cheeks when a chin hooked itself on his shoulder, warm breath fanning over his jaw.

 

‘What? I told you you were too tall didn’t I?’ Seungmin complained and he could actually feel his pout against his jaw. ‘Now let me enjoy the show.’

 

Hyunjin stood frozen for a moment, his mind not registering – or maybe registering too well what was happening. Since when was Seungmin so bold? Not that he complained or anything, he liked that, being held and shielded by Seungmin felt so nice. It was unexpected. But if the boy felt like doing that, then he might as well enjoy it while he can.

 

Smirking, he thought of Seungmin’s excuse for his bold gesture and chuckled lightly.

 

‘Liar… ’ he thought. Yet, he gratefully leaned into Seungmin’s embrace, letting himself be shielded by his warmth as they watched the swarm together.

 

He could get use to nights like these.

 

Seungmin could too.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘Jisung, can you give me the blue tube by the table please?’ Changbin asked, eyes fixed on the lens attached to the microscope.

 

It’s been a day now since the three of them went back to their flat, and needless to say that it was kind of weird. At first, the place had felt almost empty, void of these cheerful voices and warm presences. But they were still happy to return to their real home. And after a full night of sleep, they were back to being the usual scientists, lab coats and actual labs and stats. Of course, they missed the Strays and their booming presences, but the actual scientific researches they’ve been working on all day long didn’t really allow them to dwell on it.

 

By now, the Glow had set but having been away from labs for an entire week they didn’t took notice of the night sky and were still in one of them, each working on their own projects and discoveries.

 

‘Yeah sure.’ Jisung pulled up his lab glasses and grabbed the tube filled with the blue liquid. ‘What is it?’ he wondered out loud, frowning at its stench.

 

Chan looked up from the hologram screen in front of him and frown in distaste.

 

‘It’s Stray blood.’ he spat out, returning to his screen. Jisung paled and almost dropped the tube. Thankfully, Changbin caught it in time, glaring at his younger friend who sent a sorry but distressed smile.

 

‘Careful, we don’t have much left.’ he explained, setting a small amount of the blood on a glass square and setting it on the device he was currently using.

 

‘What I’m more worried about is why the fuck do we have Stray blood store in our labs?’ Jisung exclaimed, still shocked.

 

‘I don’t know. But I’m glad we do.’ At the glare Chan sent him, Changbin huffed and rolled his eyes. ‘Not in this way Chan, calm down dude. But it will actually help me.’

 

‘What do you mean?’ Chan asked, confused, shutting the hologram screen.

 

‘You see these three tubes?’ he pointed to the tube holder next to him, gaze never leaving the lens. ‘The red one is my blood, so human one, the blue one is Stray blood, and the purple one is actually a mix of Felix’s blood and a diluent, meaning it is half-blood blood- and no, stop looking at me like that, I didn’t ask him to give me his blood or whatever, it comes from one of the gauze I kept from when I healed him.’

 

He had to refrain from rolling his eyes when he heard their relieved sighs.

 

‘Okay… hum, that’s very cool and all, but what’s aim?’ Chan asked, getting closer to the three blood samples.

 

‘I’m going to see and analyze the differences and similarities in our three bloods.’ he deadpanned like it was an evidence – which it probably was since each of them were scientists. ‘Urgh, guys this is the first and maybe last time we’ll get to analyze half-blood, I’m too curious to let it pass.’

 

‘And what will you do with what you learn?’ Chan asked, pokerface on.

 

‘Keep it for myself.’ he smirked looking at Chan who visibly exhaled. ‘Like hell I’ll give them info on Felix, there are creepy old scientists in this facility and I don’t want them to dissect him.’

 

Bitterly, he leaned back against his desk. He would never hurt the boy for he knew he had been hurt enough in the past, even though he didn’t know the details. But he didn’t need to. All he knew was that he would treat him better…

 

 

 

_**A few days ago…** _

 

‘Do you want the bed?’ Felix asked, stiffening a yawn and rolling over the baby blue covers to face the boy sitting on the ground next to the window hole.

 

They were currently in Woojin’s bedroom, the later kindly offering for them to sleep there since Changbin wanted to sketch the view from his bedroom window hole. Right now the Glow had barely began setting, casting a soft orange light in the bedroom, but Felix was dead tired after his flight with Dabby and wanted only one thing: to sleep.

 

Changbin looked up from his sketch, stylus hovering over his datapad and gulped. (Today was an emotional constipation day if you were wondering.)

 

‘No don’t worry, I’ll just sketch, go sleep.’ he waved the boy off, returning to his sketch.

 

‘Yeah, but I mean, you’ve been sleeping in a chair all week long… don’t you want the bed for tonight?’ he asked feeling a bit guilty for being the one who always slept in the bed and a bit annoyed that mister scientist refused to share the bed with him. Did he stink or what? ‘I can sleep on the couch for one night you know? I’ll survive.’

 

‘Nah, that’s okay I’ll take a cover and sleep on the ground.’ he replied right away, not even looking up from his tablet.

 

Felix’s left eyebrow twitched.

 

‘Listen Changbin.’ he snapped, sitting up on the bed agonizingly slow and Changbin finally looked at him. And gulped.

 

Oh shit.

 

‘If you wanna keep on being stubborn, then do it. I don’t care. But go sleep on the couch at least. This is ridiculous.’

 

Changbin’s mouth fell open and, suddenly, he found himself feeling like an idiot too.

 

‘And don’t tell me the armchair or a blanket is comfy. It is, but not as much as a couch- No, shut up Changbin. I don’t know why you’re comfortable with me one time and why you’re not on others, and if you don’t wanna tell me why that’s okay, I don’t care. But what I care about is you getting some proper sleep. So stop being a kid.’

 

Felix breathed out and steadied himself. Changbin watched in awed as the boy tried to keep his anger and frustration at bay. He never expected the boy to actually snap but then again what did he really expect? Now that he thought of it, he really did act like a brat. And he’d been so focused on his own emotional constipation that he didn’t even realize Felix could develop insecurities or worries. He was an asshole.

 

A laugh escape him.

 

Yeah, he really was a stupid asshole.

 

Felix looked up in surprise at hearing the boy laugh. What the- did that idiot even listen to his whole speech? Was he making fun of him?

 

About to open his mouth, Changbin beat him to it.

 

‘You’re… you’re right Lix. I’m being stupid.’ he admitted, putting his datapad on the ground and standing up. Felix nodded in approval at that and sighed, relieved.

 

‘Great. Now go sle-’

 

‘Make way~’

 

‘What, wai- oh my god you big otter, stay in your lane!’

 

Grunting, he gripped the covers and tried not to fall off as Changbin tried to take the whole bed for himself.

 

‘Ah~ A whole bed to myself-’ he began singsonging but Felix kicked him back into place, effectively making him roll over.

 

‘You wish-’ Felix grinned at him but it was cut short when Changbin pushed him once more to prevent him from spreading his limbs all over the bed. He fought back and so did Changbin, both laughing wildly and trying to take as much space as possible.

 

Felix was laughing hysterically and squirming when Changbin suddenly caught his wrists.

 

‘Oh shit..’ he thought, now partially immobilized. Exhausted and knowing that one of his only escape was kicking Changbin’s groin – which was tempting but he wouldn’t for he knew how much that hurt – he grinned mischievously and opted for option two: crushing Changbin.

 

Changbin thought he had won, but suddenly his breath was cut short and his ribs crushed.

 

‘Oh for fuck sake!’ he grunted, trying to breath but coughing in the end. Felix doesn’t look like it but he was heavy – a whole muscle mass. Looking up at the boy, he found himself melting at the sight though; Felix’s eyes were closed and he was grinning, head laid on Changbin’s torso, black hoodie partially hiding his pale blond hair and arms wrapped around him tightly.

 

So cute.

 

He huffed, faking annoyance and tapped the boy shoulder, a bit flustered at their proximity. Did he ever told you that Felix’s skin was soft- yeah? Oh, well, it still is.

 

‘Huh move! You’re crushing my stomach.’ he whined, trying to push the boy away but Felix only held on tighter, shaking his head. He had enough of this human’s antics.

 

‘Serves you right.’ he taunted, snuggling further on the human’s muscled torso.

 

‘No, but seriously Lix could you-’

 

‘Shut up Changbin, this is bonding time.’ he groaned. This human was really cute, but boy was he stubborn. It was giving him constant headaches.

 

‘Bonding time? More like crushing time…’

 

‘Shut it human, you’re not funny.’ Felix scoffed, crushing him even more but smile evident on his face.

 

‘I am very funny thank you, human.’ he grinned, flickering the Stray’s forehead.

 

Felix eyes snapped open and he looked up in shock. Did Changbin just called him… _human_? Did he just acknowledged him as a human? He was so… touched.

 

Felix heart clenched and he looked down, warmth filling him. Smiling softly to himself, he made move to retract himself, but Changbin wrapped an arm around his back, making him stumble and press flat against his torso.

 

Eh?

 

‘Ah stop squirming, it’s annoying.’ Changbin complained, arm still clutching Felix. Said boy looked up with wide eyes, confusion evident on his face and blush grazing his freckled cheeks. But didn’t Changbin wanted him to move?

 

‘I-’

 

‘Don’t.’

 

Felix stilled comically, and Changbin chuckled.

 

‘It’s just…’ he began, searching for words while Felix looked at him curiously. ‘I’m not used to letting people in. Jisung and Chan have been the only one for me so far.’

 

‘It’s okay, I understand Changbin. You don’t have to-’ Felix tried to assure him, not wanting to force the boy into talking about his personal life.

 

‘I do. I’m being a moody weird human, and I’m sorry for that. You deserve to know why. I’m just… not one to make new friends, I guess?’ he looked up at the ceiling not wanting to see the younger’s face, afraid of what he would read on it. ‘So I try to push you away sometimes.’

 

‘It’s ok.’ Felix soft deep voice echoed in the room, wind carrying it. ‘You don’t have to force yourself. You already do so much… I’m grateful that you even try to help me out Changbin. If you want, you can simply be like a teacher.. and I’ll take everything human you have to offer me?’ he offered, sounding unsure and Changbin immediately looked down at him with wide eyes. What was the younger saying- did he really felt like that?

 

‘I’ll learn everything and you could just-’

 

 

‘I want to let you in Felix.’

 

 

Changbin shocked whisper echoing in the room and Felix felt himself blushing. Really? He looked up, stunned, and sat up.

 

‘You… you want to… m-me?’

 

‘Yes. I never forced myself Felix. I push you away because I- I just don’t remember how to make friends.’ he admitted, feeling himself flushing too. God that was embarrassing, he felt like his thirteen year old self when he tried to confess to his friends that he was gay. It had been so mortifying when the two had simply blinked and said ‘ _dude we been knew, we thought you were going to announce us your crush on Hwojung._ ’ **Mor.ti.fying.**

 

‘So you don’t think I’m weird?’ Felix blurted out, awakening Changbin from his cringy memory. The human looked at him with genuine confusion in the eyes.

 

‘What the- why would I even think that? I mean apart from the fact that you’re crazy when you’re flying with Dabby, you seem normal to me.’

 

Felix chose to ignore his last sentence just this once and rubbed his nape sheepishingly, looking out of the window hole.

 

‘I thought you were weirded out because I’m half-’

 

Changbin stood up faster than him when you announce food is served – which is really fast – startling him.

 

‘Oh my god shut up. Don’t even finish whatever garbage shit talking you were about to say.’

 

He looked so serious, borderline mad and Felix could only blink. Changbin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Serves him right for being an emotionally constipated human, now he had to fix this mess he created.

 

‘Yes you are half Stray and half human. So what?’ At that, Felix heart missed a bit and he clutched the covers. Did the human really not care?

 

Seeing his lost expression, Changbin sighed and sat up. Shifting to face the younger, Felix’s breath hitched when their knees touch. He would have gladly look away but the human looked like he would kill him if he did so.

 

‘Look.’ he sighed, gaze softening when he noticed the panicked look in Felix’s eyes. At this precise moment, he realized that maybe Felix was just as uncertain and insecure as him, and that maybe it was fine for the both of them to get closer without having second thoughts.

 

‘If there is one thing I’ll never judge you for, it’s your race Felix. There are enough of those assholes on Earth, trust me. You,’ his finger poked his chest, making Felix giggle and causing him to smile softly. ‘You are not defined by it Felix. And I’ll never look at you like a weird person because of that, okay?’

 

Changbin gulped and extended a hand. Felix looked at it curiously, brain suddenly filled with memories of their first encounter.

 

_Oh_.

 

A low chuckle left his mouth and he pressed his palm against Changbin’s, the later intertwining their fingers, shivers running down both of their arms – just like the first time they met.

 

‘Okay…’ he let out, like he did the first time, finally grinning and nodding fervently. And Changbin felt his heart beat faster and break at the same time. Had he been so moody that Felix felt like it was own fault? But seeing him so reassured now- so _happy_ , Changbin made himself a promise.

 

 

He would _never_ let him feel like that again.

 

 

‘You are Lee Felix, a blond leech that gives me gray hair and, occasionally, headaches. Here. That’s what you are.’ he suddenly blurted out and Felix looked at him in surprise before he laughed, nodding.

 

‘Thank you. Sorry I was insecure.’ he chuckled, looking down and internally hitting himself for being so stupid. But Changbin only squeezed his hand harder, shaking his head with a small smile.

 

‘That’s okay. You must have had your reasons. Sorry I was a jerk.’

 

Felix laughed out loud at that one, not disapproving.

 

‘No need to.’ he finally indulged in saying when he met Changbin’s offended glare. Biting his lips, he offered the older a confident smile. And seeing that, Changbin felt at ease once more.

 

 

His full sun was back.

 

 

‘Then, how… how about you we start over?’ he offered, looking out at the setting Glow. ‘You could show me what it’s really like to be a human and I’ll show you how to make a friend?’

 

Changbin followed his gaze, eyes squinting at the brightness of the Glow but actually enjoying its warmth.

 

‘Yeah. Sounds good.’

 

Smiling he turned back to Felix who was already looking at him. Yeah, from now on he wouldn’t shy away from him. _Never_ again.

 

‘Now come on, let’s sleep.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘Well, me neither so that’s a relief- Changbin? Changbin!’ Jisung’s calls awoke him from his memory and he remembered that he was currently in a lab with his two friends.

 

‘Huh? Sorry I was thinking about something.’ he apologized, uncrossing his arms.

 

‘Dude, I don’t know what it was, but you were grinning so much it freaked me out-’ Jisung cut himself as his gaze caught something moving outside.

 

Eh?

 

Walking closer to the glass wall, he looked down at the ground with a frown. He was sure he saw something-

 

A gasp escaped his mouth.

 

‘What is it?’ Chan asked him, voice worried and serious. Changbin looked outside, worried too by his friend’s reaction.

 

‘Chan, switch off the light. Now.’ the youngest ordered as he quickly retreated at the back of the room.

 

Chan obeyed quickly and moved closer to Jisung, wrapping an arm around his shoulder in worry.

 

‘What is it?’ he asked again, now clearly noticing the frown on Jisung’s features as he squeezed his shoulder.

 

 

‘There is… someone outside.’

 

 

‘What? Are you sure?’ Changbin asked worriedly as he came over too.

 

‘Wait for it.’ Jisung ordered. ‘I’m sure it saw us in the lab that’s why he is not moving. Now that we switched off the light, it’s only a matter of time before they- bingo.’ he muttered and nodded toward the hidden figure creeping out from behind one of the building and slowly looking around, clearly not wanting to be seen.

 

Changbin gasped. ‘What are they doing?!’

 

And before either of his two friends could react, he bolted toward the door and rushed down the stairs.

 

Chan and Jisung barely looked at one another before they both dashed after him, swearing under their breath as they couldn’t just call after him for it would alert everyone in the facility.

 

Finally exiting the research building, Jisung caught Changbin by the arm.

 

‘Are you crazy?! We are not allowed outside by night!’ he harshly whispered, looking around to ensure no one saw or heard their trespassing.

 

Changbin freed his arm and looked around too but visibly in search for the person, not because he was alarmed.

 

‘What the fuck Jisung?! We need to catch them!’ he exclaimed in a loud whisper, beginning to fast walk again.

 

‘No, we need to go back inside. We have enough troubles as it is Changbin.’ Chan informed him, catching up him.

 

‘They could be doing something bad!’ Jisung added, clearly not wanting to meddle with illegal shit.

 

‘Yeah? Well then we should follow and report them.’ he explained as they rounded a corner and saw the figure retreat into the jungle, causing him to curse under his breath and break in a short run. ‘And if they were just taking a night stroll to play the adventurer? Then we need to warn them that Straya by night is dangerous and force them to head back with us. Whichever it is, I don’t care. Because whatever this person was doing, if they are found dead tomorrow, I’ll never forgive myself.’

 

And that effectively shut up his two friends. After all, they both knew how dangerous this jungle could be…

 

Five seconds later they reached the facility settlement’s border. In front of them stood the shinny jungle, not even five feet away. Changbin turned around, looking ready to bolt.

 

‘Are you two coming?’ he breathed out, looking at the two expectantly.

 

Jisung and Chan exchanged a look.

 

‘We are so killing you later, Seo Changbin.’ Chan growled as he dashed forward into the maze of trees, followed by a grumpy and scared Jisung. And with a small smile, Changbin followed suit.

 

They truly were the bestest friends ever.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

The trees were pulsing that night. Anyone who just paused enough to listen could here it; the agonizingly slow but steady beat of the their hearts, seeds at their feet, water flowing along their trunk like blood, flowing from the source of all life on this planet — the lake at the base of the Grand Tree, Jae’s home.

 

As Woojin looked at it, a flicker of blond silver hair ran past his memory. _Their_ first encounter took place here. And suddenly, the words ‘Mosquitoes’ grazed his ears like a mutter among the warmth of the night and he looked up at tall the tree.

 

Its shinny white tendrils were dangling in the air, rocked by the wind, melting amidst the thousands stars in sky. Like thousands of-

 

A smile played on his lips. Yeah, like thousands of Earth mosquitoes; Chan’s comparison was fair. Glowing mosquitoes, true, but mosquitoes nonetheless.

 

Laughing to himself, he stretched a bit and looked around, completely aware of the stares he was getting. Today was a gathering day, meaning everyone was dressed nicely and talking happily with each others, hence the stares. Woojin himself was indeed sporting golden earrings, choker and bracelets as well as black pants and a traditional prune colored mid-length kimono jacket with intricate and delicate golden and copper tiny stems and flowers design, his tattoo peeking from its collar. ( **A/N:** **I pictured** **everyone’s traditional jacket** **as Vixx Hongbeen’s** **one** **in Shangri-La MV at 3.01 minute, just with different colors** **and patterns** **, but of course feel free to imagine whatever you want~)**.

 

Looking at his left, he found Hyunjin playing with a blue baby firefly and Felix playing with a purple one. Both were looking more than refined and handsome today, a change from their usual sweaty selves. Hyunjin was wearing silver earrings, necklaces and rings, a pair of black pants as well as a traditional mid-length black kimono jacket that had intricate blue and silver designs and a blue silky collar rim. If he weren’t like family, Woojin would definitely develop a crush on him right here, right now – which seemed to be the case for half the population right know.

 

Next to him, Felix was just as dazzling. In his own traditional sand colored kimono jacket ornamented with delicate rosegold and nude colored swirls designs and silky pink collar and sleeves rims, his black pants, and his many golden bracelets and earrings, he was making more than one person drool. Woojin refrained from laughing when he saw that the ribbon tying his jacket was halfway undone, allowing everyone to have a peek of his muscled torso, and walked toward his baby brother. This Yeshihk was way too distracted by the purple firefly to realize that his jacket was untying itself.

 

‘Yah, be careful, we wouldn’t want nosebleed, do we?’ he tsked his brother playfully and tied his jacket properly.

 

‘Oops, I’ll be more careful.’ Felix offered him a sheepish smile and side-hugged him like the cute leech he was, burying his head in the crook of his neck. Woojin petted his hair and turned to the Grand Tree. Minho and Jeongin were sitting on one of its large branch, Cl and her partner not far behind. Everyone waiting for them to start their speeches, curious as to why their two clans were gathered. Seeing that they were still not beginning, Woojin turned toward Hyunjin.

 

‘Where is your sister Hyunjin?’ He asked curiously, surprised of not seeing her next to him, and wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist as he looked around. Usually family would stick together during gatherings, hence why he was standing with Felix, and Minho and Jeongin together.

 

‘She is with Dahyun.’ He shrugs, laughing when the baby insect tickled his nose.

 

‘Ohhhh, they’ve made it official?’ Felix asked grinning widely at Hyunjin, who nodded happily.

 

‘And you’re not standing well them?’ Woojin raised a brow. But Hyunjin only turned to him and Felix with a kind smile.

 

‘As much as I love her and she loves me, you guys have always been my real family.’ He turned toward the left and Woojin noticed that his sister was standing a bit further in the arms of her lover and surrounded by other girls. Hyunjin watched them with a fond smile, and surprisingly there was no sadness in it. Automatically, his sister noticed him and she smiled widely, her lover and her waving at him. Hyunjin waved back before he turned towards Woojin once more, draping an arm around his shoulder and looking down at Felix. ‘We both found our families.’

 

‘Yeah.’ Woojin smiled fondly, giving his arm a squeeze under Felix coos.

 

Yes, they were real family.

 

Woojin finally detached himself and sat down on the grass by the lake, Felix joining him on his right side automatically as he leaned his head on his shoulder sleepily. The walk to the Grand Tree on their Neutral Ground has been long, and it felt even longer after their long and hard day of training.

 

Smiling down at his brother he kissed his hair and looked to his left, expecting Hyunjin to sit with them. But when he looked up and looked at him, he had to bit back a smile.

 

_Of course_.

 

Seungmin looked up from his conversation with his brother the moment he felt a shiver down his spine. He was currently standing with him and was beginning to get a bit flustered by his brother’s friends, who kept complimenting his good looks. While he liked receiving compliments, his brother friends were a bit too flirty for his liking – and even though he knew they were only joking around, it still made him uneasy. Seungmin was standing dressed in his own black tinted silver earrings, choker and rings, black pants and dark purple traditional kimono jacket, with lighter purple, burgundy and silver designs, black silk ribbon tying it together in a knot at the front. Yeah, he was aware of the fact that he looked good on that peculiar evening, but he wasn’t one to brag.

 

So instead he looked up curiously, wandering what the cause of those shivers was, and turned around half-expecting to see no one.

 

But he did.

 

His gaze met dark hazel shinny ones, a grin and an outstretched palm.

 

Biting back a small smile, warmth filled his heart and he eagerly patted his brother’s shoulder.

 

‘Wonpil?’ he called and his brother turned to him in question. But not even a second later his eyes veiled in understanding and he nodded in approval, embracing his younger brother with one arm.

 

‘Go.’ he whispered warmly, grinning – probably blinding half of the population – and bumping his knuckles on Seungmin’s head. Seungmin squealed in delight and patted his shoulder, detaching himself and highfiving him. As Wonpil turned back to his friend Seungmin knew it was his cue to go.

 

Dashing excitedly to his friends’ side, he collided in the person’s awaiting arms and heard a laugh.

 

‘Wow, hey there!’ the deep voice laughed, detaching himself and lacing their hands together under the curious whispers of the Strays around them. Seungmin realized that at this rate most of them will think they are more than friends but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when his eyes met Hyunjin’s and his warm smile. Said boy lead him to join their two other friends on the ground and Seungmin grinned at them.

 

At that moment, the only thing that mattered were them, his friends – his _family_.

 

 

– –

 

 

‘What the Jae is he doing?!’ CL swore under her breath, biting her nails as she stride over Minho’s side, her golden yellow silky coat and braided hair floating behind her. Said boy looked up and crossed his arms, his dark indigo kimono-like untied jacket with light purple and silver stems and flower delicate designs stretching under his muscles – he was well dressed too for the formal event, black pants tight around his thighs and golden jewelries shinning under the light of Straya’s own moon. Minho frowned at the other leader. She looked frantic.

 

‘CL what’s happening? Why aren’t we starting yet? People are getting curious…’ he whispered standing up and joining her as they looked down in worry at the people from their perch on the Grand Tree.

 

‘I know, I’m sorry it’s just-’ she looked around a bit before she tugged him forward. ‘Yedam is not here.’ she hissed in his ear and Minho reeled back in shock. What?! The younger certainly couldn’t miss such an important event, especially since he was the one who gave the green light for this gathering.

 

Exhaling slowly, he froze when a hand landed on his shoulder. But he melted right away under the touch, fully knowing who it was.

 

‘You’re okay?’ his brother’s soft voice soothed him a bit and he turned to him. Jeongin was looking at him with worried eyes, looking beautiful dressed in black jewelries, black pants and black traditional kimono mid-length jacket ornamented with shiny red and fire-like orange stem and flowers patterns. Minho smiled at him and sighed.

 

‘Yeah, it’s just-’

 

‘Sorry, I’m late.’ The voice cut the air and Jeongin’s hand froze on his shoulder. Looking up, he found Yedam bowing apologetically to CL and getting scold. He turned slightly to his brother to find him gulping with eyes trailed on Yedam and redness on his ears.

 

Oh. _Oh_.

 

True, the boy looked good in his black pants, silver jewelries and burgundy traditional jacket that had these black and lighter red shiny delicate designs on it, some tattoos peeking form the collar. Minho smirked a bit and would have gladly teased his baby brother under other circumstances but a soft gush of wind brought him back on focus. They were not here to have fun.

 

‘CL, let’s settle that later.’ he interrupted the scolding, walking over Yedam and nodding in acknowledgment as he brushed past them, the boy seemingly wanting to say something but getting interrupted yet again by a shake of head from Minho. Now was not the time.

 

Jeongin followed closely behind his brother and looked up when he heard the exasperated grunt Yedam let out. Gaze meeting, Yedam looked him up and down and Jeongin was proud to say that for once he didn’t want to hide. What? He looked good today, he’d rather had Yedam see him like that than covered in orange paint or sweaty. He offered a small but awkward smile to Yedam who, surprisingly, only responded with a sad one and a nod. Jeongin frowned at that. It was surely unusual and almost looked apologetic.

 

‘What did you do?’ he whispered to Yedam, arms crossing over his chest and eyes squinting.

 

‘I tried to tell them that-’

 

‘We need to start now.’ the leader whispered under his breath cutting him off, CL quietly agreeing and following him to the front branch.

 

 

Seeing the two leaders walk ahead, Yedam sighed and rolled his eyes, and patted Jeongin’s tensed shoulder. ‘I tried to tell you, don’t hate me.’ he shrugged and tugged Jeongin forward by the arms toward the two leaders. Jeongin looked at him with wide eyes as he stumbled after him. What did this Yeshihk do?

 

As the two leaders approach the edge of the tree followed closely by Jeongin and Yedam who finally let go of Jeongin to let him go by his brother’s side, people began to quiet down.

 

‘Sosoïl.’ Minho began, bowing and touched briefly his forehead of his fingertips in greeting, people doing the same. ‘If we asked you all to gather together tonight it’s sadly to pray…’ he trailed off.

 

People shinny eyes started to fill with worry and widen in fear, some whispering and other holding hands. CL hold up a hand to ask for silence.

 

‘A sad thing occurred a few days ago. Details we won’t give you because this is not what matters. What matters is to ask Jae for time and clemency, and for our two clans to stick together through this hardship.’

 

Before people could start talking again Minho went on.

 

‘Recently, five Young Wings were harmed.’ A common gasp filled the air, followed by cries and whimpers. ‘Sadly, two of them didn’t make it. But three are still hanging on, so tonight, we ask you to follow us in a prayer for them. Please help us ask for Jae’s help through this hardship, and if you don’t believe in Jae, then please still pray for their survival.’

 

Minho and CL bowed to their clan, asking for their help. However, as they waited for them to answer, the only thing they heard were whispers and gasps of surprise. Curiously looking at one another, Minho only decided to look up when he heard Jeongin’s gasp followed by a shaky ‘no way’.

 

‘Jeongin? What is i-’ he trailed off the moment he saw _it_. Minho froze, hand tightening around Jeongin’s.

 

 

_Mark_.

 

Mark Lee, leader of the Yui clan and best friend of their long lost brother, the man who cut all ties with them years ago was now standing in front of them, his whole clan behind him.

 

 

‘Sosoil Minho.’

 

_**~~~~~~ > To be continued…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO, did you like it?~
> 
> Ahhh, seriously guys it feels so good to be back to writing and sharing this story with you! I know, I know it was less based on the ships than the previous chapters but that's normal mwouhaha, I like to do things slowly~ (As if you didn't notice it by now lol)
> 
> So, coming up next: - ACTUAL JEONGDAM W/ SOFT YEDAM  
> \- WOOCHAN GUYS, I'M UWUING-  
> \- Minsung~  
> \- Perhaps Changlix~  
> \- Evil lurking around...  
> \- Mark? Haechan? Background story revelation-  
> \- YOUNG WINGS T.T  
> \- Me respecting my actual 'coming up next' lol?
> 
> Anyways, as always subscribe, bookmark, comment, hit the kudos or do nothing, from the moment it makes you happy, then it makes me happy~
> 
> Thank you guys, urgh I've missed you.
> 
> See you soon & Lots of Love - Orange.


	13. Chapter 9: Green Violets - Beyond Love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I'm back~ How are you??
> 
> I'm so happy to be back with this chapter, which I'm proud of ahaha (12k words baby monster everyone~). I missed you all so much and really put a lot of work into it soooo I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Actually it was supposed to be longer, but it would have been way way way too long so I decided to split it in two parts. So here is the first one aha. (Also, my twt friends will notice that the teaser I posted isn't in here, well that's because it's in the second part.)
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTICE: I changed Felix's age in ''chapter 3 - part II'' from 1 year old to five year old (I initially said that he was born after the war but changed it to being born five years before the war) because it didn't work with the plot. So it's nothing much but it clears everything up aha.
> 
> So, without further ado, enjoy~
> 
> \-- (Crossposted on Wattpad.)

 

‘ _Sosoïl Minho.’_

 

 

Jeongin saw his brother grow taller before he even realized that his own legs were giving away. Thankfully he caught himself on a nearby branch before anyone could register he was falling. Shaky hand coming to his mouth, his eyes could only see the troubled reflection of the man standing in front of them.

 

It was impossible… Mark, this couldn’t be him right?

 

After Hyuck’s death, the boy had avoided them like they were a disease, the last bits reminding him of the boy he once cherished. He didn’t even show up among his clan for the Ordeals, preferring to stay on his own grounds – Jeongin had searched for him among the Yui clan members every single time but never found him. Though hurt, the younger had accepted his decision.

 

Hence why he never thought that he would see Mark ever again, let alone that the boy would bring back so many memories… And now here he was, standing with dyed hair, a clear sign that he was going to participate in this New Glow’s Ordeal…

 

Jeongin was overwhelmed.

 

Blinking away the wetness in his eyes as waves of flashes of their time together splashed before him, he took a deep breath and steadied himself. That’s when he noticed Mark’s eyes on Minho. His eyes were full of emotion, Jeongin noted, no doubt that the boy was hit with memories and feelings he couldn’t control too. Blindly, Jeongin reached for Minho’s hand and gave it a hard squeeze, hoping to bring him comfort and out of his trance.

 

This efficiently broke Minho from his suffocating bubble and he let out a shaky exhale, finally breaking eye contact with the other leader. He had been so… shocked to see Mark again. The memories had came rushing in, he was overwhelmed. He had missed him. Greatly. The boy had changed so much since their time together. The last time they saw each other was just after the war, when they were only kids. Now they were men…

 

Today, Mark was standing tall and proud, strong build on display in his black pants, black traditional kimono jacket with silky dark and neon green intricate designs complementing his complexion, and golden jewelries making him look regal – he noted that the golden leader’s thorn crown still laid on his head. Minho also noticed that he had gotten plenty of tribal tattoos in these past years, some of them peeking here and there from behind his clothes. Donghyuck would have been proud of his best-friend and the man he became, no doubt. He could have even fooled everyone that he was alright.

 

But not Minho, nor Jeongin. Both of them could see the dark circles under his eyes and the creases in his cheeks, the void and the latent rage in his eyes, the way his muscles were tensed – Mark never fully healed from his loss, even after all these years.

 

Squeezing back Jeongin’s hand, Minho finally managed to look at Mark properly again, the boy’s impassive face still here and the eyes, that had been nothing but a blur of emotions, now calm indifferent hazel brown shining orbs in the night.

 

‘Sosoïl Mark.’ Minho found it in himself to steady his voice and the moment he uttered those words he saw the way Mark tightened his jaw. The Yui leader might find it hard to see them, he might be angry at the world for depriving him of his closest friend but, no matter what people will say, Minho knew he missed them.

 

‘Mark, what brings you here?’ CL finally spoke, slowly coming over her initial shock to greet the third leader. Said boy turned to her, acknowledging her by pressing his fingers over his forehead before tilting his head down in confusion.

 

‘I heard of the gathering a few hours ago. I thought it was a noble thing to pray for so I came to join. Didn’t he told you?’ he asked, pointing to his left. Everyone followed his finger and Minho resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

 

_Of course_.

 

‘Care to tell us why didn’t inform us of Mark’s venue Yedam?’ CL demanded through gritted teeth, clearly not amused.

 

‘I thought having more Strays praying would only benefit.’ he mumbled looking down and sulking a bit. Why couldn’t these leaders see past their pride to see that unity could make them stronger?

 

‘This is not the point. _This_ is not a mere meeting where you can do as you please-’

 

‘Pardon me? Do as I _please_?’ Yedam scoffed, looking up with arms crossed over his chest, eyes clearly burning with annoyance. ‘I tried to tell you all afternoon long but you were so preoccupied with comforting the Young Wing rider that you didn’t listen, I tried to find you this evening to tell you before we left for the meeting but you were already gone, which is why I was late by the way, and finally I tried to tell you when I arrived but you kept cutting me.’

 

CL looked taken aback for a moment before she sighed and pressed her palms over her temples.

 

‘Ok Yed, I was wrong for not listening to you. But nevertheless asking people to come to gathering is not your task-’

 

‘Pardon me for cutting you CL, but he didn’t _ask_ for me to come.’ Mark cut in, seeing the guilt on Yedam’s face. ‘He told me there was a gathering and _I_ said I was coming. He had no choice in it.’

 

‘Sure, but what I mean is that talking to other clans about the gathering without telling his own leader first is not a proper behavior.’ CL explained calmly but Mark only scoffed amused and smiled.

 

‘CL, you do realize that you can’t just go around allowing Yedam to act as the leader he’s getting ready to be one day and the other forbidding him to act as one? That’s a bit… pointless, don’t you think? And he was the one who agreed on your behalf on this meeting, so he might as well have a say in this.’

 

That seemed to effectively shut CL up who looked between an amused Mark and Minho and a confused Yedam. Dear Jae, how much she wished to retire from this job, those youngsters were too much for her.

 

‘I guess you’re right Mark. I tend to forget that I’m retiring soon. I’m sorry Yed.’ she turned to him with an apologetic smile. ‘I guess I’m too used to leading.’

 

‘That’s okay Cl.’ Yedam smiled, advancing toward her. ‘Now, should we pray for these Young Wings? I think the people are wondering what’s happening.’

 

CL smiled warmly at him and let out a chuckle.

 

‘Thinking about the people and our planet before anything else, as always. You brought the three of us together for the first time in many years. You’ll make a fantastic leader Yedam.’ she thought, a content feeling settling in her chest.

 

Clearing her throat she patted him on the shoulder.

 

‘Yes you are right. Leaders, shall we go?’ she asked, turning to the other two leaders who broke from another awkward and full of longing eye contact. Mark nodded and took off his thorn crown, setting it at the center of the tree next to CL and Minho’s ones. Face one more cold and devoid of emotion, he joined Cl’s right side, Minho already standing on her left.

 

Slightly behind them, Jeongin stopped listening to their speech and turned to Yedam who was standing next to Cl’s partner. He watched as Mark’s older brother and brother in law joined them, smiling when Yedam hugged Mark’s brother in law; it must feel good to see your own brother again after a long time.

 

Oh, right, did he forgot to mention that Yedam’s older brother was Mark’s older brother’s partner? Yes, quiet the complicate family scheme here, but long story short that explains why Yedam and Mark are so close with each others.

 

Yedam couldn’t let go of his brother’s waist and clutched to him like a kid, whining when he ruffled his hair. Everyone could see that the two boys had missed each other greatly after not meeting for a long time – the oldest went to live with his partner in Mark’s clan years ago but made sure that he would be allowed to see his baby brother at least twice a month. But with the recent events and the Ordeals preparation Jeongin was pretty sure that the siblings hadn’t met for weeks.

 

Yedam’s discreet light giggles echoed softly in the air when his brother finally hugged him back. This brought an even wider smile to Jeongin’s face. As always, leaders’ closest family members were next to them, supporting them no matter what… He stole a glance at Mark’s brother who was looking at the duo fondly, and lowered his head, hiding a grin and the wetness in his happy eyes. This meant that Mark had someone with him all these years to support him, help him heal. He had feared the boy would isolate himself from the world, but no, he wasn’t alone and he was sure they helped him learn how to live.

 

Looking up at the three, he discretely wiped a tear from his cheek, warmth settling around his heart. Jeongin had really looked up to both Minho, Donghyuck and Mark when he was a kid, and the sudden disappearance of two of them had been a lot to take in. As he grew older he began to understand why they were not around anymore and relied a lot on Minho. But he had also really missed Mark and still cared for him deeply after all these years. So seeing him again and learning he was not alone? That was more than enough for him.

 

Suddenly, Yedam looked up. Jeongin’s cheeks lit on fire and he gulped. Why was it that he was always caught staring? He wanted to crawl away, this was so embarrassing. But Yedam’s kind smile calmed him down, which made him feel uneasy. The boy’s smile wasn’t suppose to make him feel so warm, that was weird. Gulping, he finally looked away. Like hell he would smile back, Yedam would be too smug if he did. He might admire the Panther with all his might but the weird everyday Yedam? That was another story.

 

(He purposefully ignored the little voice in his head reminding him of how much he had wished to see the boy once more the other night in his room and how he had hoped the roar he heard was Jae’s answer to his prayers.)

 

A small chuckle awoke him from his reverie. A chuckle he sadly knew too well. His blood boiled. Was this Yeshihk making fun of him?

 

He turned, ready to snap at the boy but he remembered where he was and thought against it. Instead he simply rose a brow at the man and crossed his arms – fingers twitching in irritation against his forearm – playing indifferent when clearly all he wanted was to jump at his throat for making him feel embarrassed. Oh, and boy, did he enjoyed Yedam’s surprised look; so the younger did want him to snap.

 

Well, sorry to disappoint but he won’t. Not tonight, at least.

 

Refraining a smirk he turned back to the leaders, pretending like Yedam’s surprise didn’t faze him at all, only to find them already turning around.

 

‘Is it time?’ he asked his older brother softly who simply nodded and walked past him, wordlessly taking his hand and leading him down the tree. As they climbed down, he couldn’t help but want to look back at Yedam to see if he was following but he refrained himself from doing so. What was wrong with him tonight? He admired the fighter not the straight forward moron that Yedam was, there was no reason for him to seek the boy’s attention.

 

‘Get a grip Jeongin.’ he scolded himself internally, shaking his head.

 

Finally reaching the ground, toes curling against the fresh and soft blue grass all the reality of the situation hit him in the face. Around him was pure silence, not even an animal noise, only the whistle of the wind that brushed past them. He could feel the trees pulsing but grieving, and noticed that people’s faces were full of tears and sorrow. In this moment of confusion brought by Yedam’s presence and Mark’s sudden arrival he had completely forgotten the situation at hand. And as he finally found Hyunjin’s glassy eyes and wet cheeks among the swarm of Strays by the lake’s borders, he broke down too. The cruelty, the horror of what happened to the creatures… fresh waves of hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt the pain in his heart as raw as what he was sure was the Young Wings’ suffering.

 

Detaching his hand from his little brother’s one, Minho turned to him and wiped the silent tear rolling down his left cheek. Jeongin looked up with wide, glossy eyes and Minho stroke his cheeks gently to sooth him. It pained him to see his brother in this state. Jeongin should never cry. He brought his lips to his forehead, hoping to calm him, before he turned around and strode forward followed by CL and Mark.

 

The three of them stepped foot into the lukewarm water and swam toward the tree trunk. From up close he could see the golden tendrils of energy forming as they approached, floating from the bark’s creases down to its roots that were dully glowing underwater and he didn’t hesitate to close his hand around one of them.

 

The sensation was incredible. A burst of energy crawled up his fingers, sipping through his palm and arm, soon flowing through his whole body; it was dull and warm but a bit overwhelming to handle alone – well, not really since the two other leaders were now holding onto the roots, picking up energy as well, but three people were not enough for this burst of energy obviously, hence why they needed their clan’s support.

 

You see, not everyone could hold onto these roots directly and survive through it. Your clan does chose you as a leader, but to be considered as a potential one Jae had to give his blessings first.

 

Every newborn would be presented under the Mosquitoes the night of their birth. If the tree lit up with energy (like it did tonight) it meant that their own Mother Nature had given his blessings. The kids would then be able to handle the Tree’s energy, Straya’s energy. They were hereby granted the possibility of being a leader. And from that day onward the kids would, if they wanted to, pursue their training as potential leaders and be given the bird tattoo on their back on their 10th birthday. And if they were eventually chosen by their tribe as their leader then their closest family member would have the honor of tattooing the leader’s seal onto their body.

 

Here, Jeongin was the one who had been granted the honor, seeing he was Minho’s most precious person in the world – a smirking little voice in his head kept telling him that it was only a matter of time before things change – but the funny thing was that leader’s gene ran strong in their ‘family’. Woojin was chosen as a potential one but refused the training saying that he was meant for a peaceful and calm life, and his long lost brother had been too but Donghyuck had barely began the training before he-

 

The rustle of water interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see that Mark’s brother and brother in law had already step into the water, and that CL’s partner was already behind her, holding onto her shoulder and holding hand with Yedam. Wincing, he wasted no time and slumped into the water too, swimming to his brother and finally laying a hand on his shoulder.

 

Minho visibly relaxed at the contact and Jeongin smiled, closing his eyes as the energy slowly slipped into his body. It was warm and tickled his sides. Overall, it felt great.

 

After a few seconds though he heard the water move next to him.

 

What?

 

Frowning he fluttered his eyelids open, the glowing nature blinding him a bit. But the moment his eyes caught _it_ he looked up in surprise.

 

Yedam was truly mesmerized by the sight before him. The Fox was standing by his brother – completely unaware that in his rush to join him he was now standing next to Yedam as well – neckline’s white spots glowing, head slightly thrown back as the energy slipped through him. His newly died dark brown caramel hair, looking beautiful in the night and complementing his white complexion, were surely making him look stunning. Yedam had, by no mean, found him unattractive the few times he saw him, but the states he was in – drenched, covered in paint, and sweaty – had done him no justice at all. Now that he really saw the boy in a proper state, The Fox- no, Jeongin was truly beautiful.

 

So he couldn’t help it when his free hand came out of the water and reached for the older.

 

And when Jeongin had heard the droplets of water fall from his hand into the lake, the flutter of his eyelashes, the evident confusion in his golden eyes and their shine had been enough for Yedam to turn his hand over, palm outstretched for the boy to take.

 

Yedam was aware of his gesture and its meaning; usually you’d grab people’s shoulders, it was the common way of transferring energy. People do not offer their hands to take during a prayer unless they were close or intimate. It was a gesture reserved for family and friends, and honestly he didn’t know what prompted him to do it – or rather, he knew too well.

 

But the way Jeongin looked, flustered and stunned, was enough for him to break into a smile, though not a cocky one. Tonight, his smile was kind and a bit sad. As happy as he was to see the boy that intrigued him greatly pay attention to him, tonight his heart was not fully content. The Young Wings were suffering and he was the one tending to them with their healer every day; he couldn’t find it in himself to fully bicker or taunt the older boy too much. Though he knew that beneath the annoyance Jeongin still liked him a bit, that didn’t mean the boy would accept his hand.

 

But maybe… maybe just tonight they could forget about their usual banter and act as… friends?

 

And Jeongin didn’t know either what it was – perhaps the honest look in the boy’s eyes or the fact that he wasn’t as annoyed as he thought he would be with him and actually liked him more than he wanted to admit – but his hand reached out too. Soon, the edges of their damp fingers brushed against each others and a burst of energy slipped through them, making Jeongin close his eyes and gasp. He had never felt such a strong energy exchange before, not even with Minho or Hyunjin, it was unsettling but so amazing at the same time. Right now he felt stronger than ever, more radiant – alive. And it must have been the case because the impact of the energy made him reach out for more and with no second thoughts he slid his palm over Yedam’s own and grasped his hand firmly. The feeling he got was incredible, it felt warm, almost… secure?

 

If the bold gesture shocked Yedam, the boy showed nothing of it and if anything Jeongin was sure he had felt the same thing as him since he soon intertwined their fingers together.

 

Slowly peeling his eyes open once more, he glanced at Yedam only to see his eyes already fixed on him, sparkly and shining, and genuinely smiling. So he did felt it too.

 

This made Jeongin smile back at him, genuine, something far from their playful banter and annoying moments. And he knew that the next time they’ll see each other they would be back to their usual ‘I wanna jump at your throat and kick you for ticking me off’ selves. But for tonight, maybe they could stay this way.

 

And so, Jeongin turned his face around and closed his eyes, clammy fingers squeezing trembling ones, and he prayed with all his heart for the poor souls to be saved. He prayed for them to find peace. He prayed for them to survive – and maybe he did it because he wanted to see _that_ radiant smile once more in his life.

 

Slowly but surely other Strays made their way into water from the other side of the lake, and soon he felt Woojin and Hyunjin’s hands enclose around his shoulders, Seungmin coming next to him.

 

The said puffy and red eyed boy reached for Minho’s free shoulder and closed his eyes too. He had always loved every creatures on this planet, and it hurt to hear that some of them were harmed. He kept imagining that it could have been Felix or Woojin’s Young Wings instead, and if it could have been any creatures at all then it could have been Palis too – and frankly, if Fayre was ever harmed he didn’t know what he would do.

 

Wiping away fresh tears, he felt a hand grab his midway and hold it firmly. Without opening his eyes, knowing full well who its owner was, he squeezed it back gratefully.

 

Felix on the other hand couldn’t help but clutch Woojin’s hand desperately, his other palm on Yedam’s strong back. He was devastated to hear that and so was Woojin, but clearly the older boy was better at hiding his emotions.

 

He couldn’t help but think that it could have been Dabby and didn’t know how he would face the harmed Young Wing’s rider because – no matter what Changbin said about his legacy – he couldn’t bare to see the look on their face when they’ll see him, the _half-human_. He knew that by no mean he was responsible for what happened, but he also knew that most of CL’s clan was not as accepting of humans as Minho and their clan were. They tolerated them, that was it. A lot were still reminiscent of the past so if the rider was to see Felix… he could only hope that they would be tolerant and keep an open mind.

 

Probably feeling his anguish – or simply feeling the tremor in his hand – Woojin pulled him a bit closer. Soon, he felt lips brushing the side of his head, a way to say _you’ll be alright_. And that was strange, but he felt a foreign dull energy envelop his being, like arms wrapping themselves around his body, and it left him feeling oddly comforted.

 

And, strangely, he believed he would alright. So he prayed, with all his might.

 

The first minute passed by, with everyone taking in the energy they believed to be Jae’s and praying for the harmed creatures in earnest.

 

For the first time in many years, the three clans’ members were all standing together, mixed together, some holding on people they had barely ever met, kids and teenagers alike, a few young adults and adults here and there, but all holding onto each others. It was beautiful.

 

And that’s when Minho felt it, the two hands enclosing his own onto the root, one delicate and the other strong.

 

For the first time in almost thirteen years three clans were united, three leaders were standing by the Grand Tree together, asking for Jae’s help in common prayer, each holding onto the same root, each holding onto the same hand.

 

Minho smiled. Things were changing.

 

Gripping the hands firmly, he took a deep breath.

 

‘ _Neh eywa Jae_ …’ the three voices resonated in the air, fusing into one and merging with those of their people.

 

 

Maybe it was a new beginning.

 

 

– – – – – –

 

 

‘Changbin it’s been god knows how long since we left the base!’ Jisung exclaimed slumping against a tree. ‘We won’t find him anymore.’

 

‘Hate to agree, but he’s right.’ Chan sighed, stretching his sore arms.

 

Changbin looked around, then at his friends and sighed in defeat, sitting on the ground.

 

‘Fuck, this so frustrating.’ he grumbled, kicking a pebble which earned him a whack on the head.

 

‘Don’t kick the pebble.’ Chan warned sounding like a dad, Changbin rolling his eyes at that. ‘Anyways, we should head back. We can’t do anything for this person anymore. But we can still save our asses. And I do know what I prefer between a random Stray finding us on their ground during the night, a wild animal and JYP scolding us for being out.’

 

The three boys nodded and resumed their walk, remembering the path home with no trouble. It was weird, they had spent around two to three weeks on this planet and its grounds were already familiar to them.

 

‘I think that if a Stray finds us here right now he wouldn’t jump at our throats. I mean we’ve been sleeping at their leader’s house for a week straight.’ Chan suddenly blurted out.

 

Changbin chuckled and shrugged.

 

‘True. But we stayed indoors the whole time, that’s maybe why it hasn’t bother them to have humans on their grounds. That and the fact that they trust their leader’s decisions.’

 

Chan hummed in approval, shoulders slumping.

 

‘But you know…’ Jisung began, taking off his lab coat because the weather was great on this peculiar night. ‘I think that we would have been already kicked out of their grounds by now if we weren’t welcomed. If you know what I mean…’

 

He smirked at his two friends knowingly who just smirked back, Changbin snorting and nodding.

 

‘You used your one brain cell properly for once.’

 

‘Shut up whipped boy.’

 

‘ _Whipped boy_?! Yah-’ he suddenly stopped in his track and looked around a bit, recognizing a familiar path. The path to the Strays’ house.

 

And it seemed like the other two recognized it too since they stopped and smiled.

 

‘Didn’t expect to see it again that soon~’ Jisung singsonged, grinning happily.

 

‘Told you so, didn’t I?’ Changbin replied, forcefully grabbing Jisung and forcing him into a backhug. Jisung only whined harder and tried to detach himself, to no avail. Chan looked at them, clearly amused when a sharp gasp interrupted them, the three of them stilling on the spot.

 

Oh. shit.

 

Chan turned around, expecting the worse and already thinking of 20 ways to make himself understand, but the soft giggle that followed made him stop.

 

‘Chan!’

 

Said boy looked up startled and found a grinning but soaked Hyunjin in front of him.

 

Huh?

 

Said boy let go of Seungmin’s hand and hurried toward him. Chan and the rest watched the scene unfold, dumbfounded and clearly not comprehending what was happening. And with no time to blink Hyunjin was already in Chan’s arms, clutching his torso and grinning up at him like a little kid. Well, a tall little kid.

 

It took Chan a few seconds and three blinks of the eyes to register what happened. Well… that was unexpected but definitely not unwelcomed. So he smiled back at the boy happily and answered the hug, rubbing his hair fondly. He had missed the kid.

 

‘Well, well, would you look at that? Doesn’t he look like a perfect dad?’ Jisung sarcastically smiled, eyes unimpressed and arms crossed, clearly judging the father-material that was the older. Changbin, looking like a copy-cat of Jisung at the moment only nodded and tsked.

 

‘Poor kid.’ he couldn’t help but add, Jisung snorting at that.

 

‘Poor kid my ass. He would legit get away with everything! I mean, have you seen Chan? He is a whipped goofball when it comes to children and cute stuffs.’

 

Changbin smirked.

 

‘And that’s how you get away with everything isn’t it?’

 

‘Shut up. You’re cute too. Don’t even try to deny it with your ‘I’m dark’ shit.’

 

Changbin was about to reply when a throat clearing interrupted them. And suddenly they were reminded on where they where and with who they were.

 

Changbin eye’s found Felix’s ones right away and he took in the state of the boy – puffy red eyes and soaked from head to toes. Without even trying to find out why he was in such state he strode forward, lab coat already halfway off.

 

Felix watched in surprise as the man strode forward, eyes looking down to the muscular arms that were now on display and completely missing the look of worry in the other eyes. He hadn’t expected to stumble upon the humans, with them being back in their base and all… He honestly thought they wouldn’t meet again, at least not before a long time with them being busy with scientist stuffs and preparing for the Ordeals. Needless to say that he was confused, happy and clearly not comprehending what was happening.

 

But in the blink an eye Changbin was already in front of him, arms draping the lab coat over his soaked kimono and eyes finally trailing up the other’s face, gaze unreadable. And Felix cursed internally. Cursed very hard because he looked like a wet Suhu right now ( **A/N:** Oh look, your author added a new species because why not?~).

 

‘So first I look like a dead man and now I’m in this state? Jae, kill me, this embarrassing.’ he whined in his head, a bit flustered that his newfound friend saw him like this.

 

Changbin settled the jacket properly and looked up. He found himself chuckling, patting the blond’s wet hair gently. Felix looked like a wet cat you threw in water.

 

But just as those thoughts brushed his mind, his eyes found those of the blond, getting lost into their bright pupils. Felix’s eyes were truly mesmerizing, and he was sure by that point that he would never get tired of seeing them. Will there be a day when he’ll stop being mesmerized by Felix? Probably not and he, himself was aware of that and honestly getting okay with it.

 

‘Why are you even in this state…’ he muttered in Earthian, not realizing that Felix wouldn’t understand him but not really caring either, he mostly spoke for himself.

 

Felix could only blink and tilt his head in confusion, subconsciously leaning into the older’s touch and consequently landing droplets of water on his forearm. And Changbin had to refrain from chuckling for the boy truly looked like a wet feline.

 

He remembered the first time he saw Felix, sitting on a tree and shaded by the turquoise palm leafs, and the other when he saw him swiftly leap off a tree branch and kick a scientist – all these times the boy had looked like a feline, fierce, sensual, proud and regal. Like a predator. But, the funny thing was that once you get to know him he is nothing but a baby-faced sun.

 

Changbin chuckled at that, hand stilling over the side of the blond’s face who looked at him with wide expectant eyes.

 

‘Yeah, you’re a baby feline.’ he hummed, watching amused as Felix furrowed his brows. ‘Cub.’

 

‘‘ _Cub_ ’?’He asked confused, nose cutely scrunching up as he tried the foreign word.

 

And Changbin decided here and there that Felix was indeed a cub.

 

‘It’s nothing, forget it.’ he finally said in English, letting go of the boy’s face to turn around.

 

Felix took a step back and blinked the moment Changbin let go. Now that the boy had turned around, he brought a hand where the hand had laid on his cheek and his fingers burned as a jolt of electricity brushed past his fingertips. His eyes widened and he hurriedly let go of his cheek. What in the world…

 

And what did Changbin meant with… ‘ _cub_ ’? He’d have to ask Minho.

 

He looked up startled at the human, who was watching everyone like a lost puppy, and a sigh a relief escaped him. No one had watched them, everyone was busy doing there own stuffs – luckily, because he knew for sure that Woojin and Seungmin would have never let go of it.

 

Chan was by Woojin’s side, to whom he had offered his coat but the boy had refused and instead handed it to a shivering Seungmin. They were now talking happily about god knows what, while Jisung, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin – who had the human’s lab coat – were talking. Or trying to with what they knew of each others’ language. On the other hand, Minho was busy talking with a few Strays they went home with. But not even a second later they left and the leader turned to them, gaze searching for the three humans.

 

‘Not that I’m not happy seeing you and all but,’ he began, interrupting everyone andsmiling a bit at Jisung when their eyes’ met, leaving the boy a bit flustered. ‘what are you doing here? You were supposed to be… back.’ he ended, and if Chan didn’t know better he would have thought he was a bit angry at them for leaving.

 

But of course that couldn’t be the case.

 

Remembering the question though the three of them looked at each other. And as their eyes met in a silent conversation one question resonated in the air: should they tell them?

 

( **A/N:** My twt friends, this is where Avatar  & the procrastination began aha.)

 

‘We…’ Jisung began, cutting the silence as his two friends looked at him worriedly and feeling Minho’sexpectant eyes on him. ‘…we saw someone entering the jungle. We got scared so we followed them but eventually lost them.’ he finally admitted, preferring to say the truth. He had no reason to lie, that would cause more troubles than anything and judging by Changbin and Chan’s appeased looks he did the right thing.

 

‘What did you say…’ Woojin whispered, throwing a worried glance at Minho who only shook his head. Woojin dropped his gaze and nodded, letting go of the matter.

 

‘Yeah, so I’m sorry, I know we are forbidden to come here at night and we planned on leaving but…’ His voice died down as he watched the amused and confused faces of the Strays. ‘What… why are you looking at me like that?’

 

‘Jisung…’ Minho smiled fondly and slowly walked toward him, grass cracking under his feet. The scientist looked at him warily, and when the boy settled a hand on his shoulder he stiffened. He almost budge away but when he felt Minho’s hand twitch, getting lighter on his shoulder, hechoose to relax.

 

Minho frozein surprise and he felt his heartbeat quicken. Jisung allowed him to… touch him? Jisung finally looked upwith a small smile, noting that the Stray’s eyes were a bit confused but he could see the happiness the held. Minho finally notice that he was staring and brushed his thumb against Jisung’s collarbone.

 

‘Why would you apologize?’ he finally muttered. ‘You’re welcomed on my grounds at any times. I thought you knew it.’

 

He let out a chuckle at Jisung’s face and said boy opened his mouth to speak but closed it right away. He looked at his two friends for help only to find them looking as clueless and surprised as he was.

 

‘I- but it’s-’ he stuttered finally looking back at Minho in shock and thankfully Changbin stepped in.

 

‘We heard that humans weren’t allowed on your grounds during night.’ he explained and Minho turned to him nodding, stepping forward.

 

‘Yes they aren’t.’ he began as Woojin went to his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Minho smiled down at his older friend who was slightly chuckling and wrapped his free arm around him in return.

 

‘Except if our leader allows them to.’ Woojin added, sending them a warm smile.

 

‘Are you saying we are allowed?’ Chan blurted out with wide eyes, looking at the leader in shock.

 

‘You really think I would have let you sleep at mine’s if you weren’t?’ Minho laughed out loud and so did Woojin, quickly translating what was said to the rest of the Strays who only laughed and smiled too.

 

The three humans boy were too stunned to even react. This… this was incredible. They were the first humans who were allowed out at night after 15 years. JYP, no, everyone would be delighted to hear that.

 

And yet none of them felt great about spreading the news to the scientific community. They were aware that most of them meant no harm, but they also knew that humans possessed greed, their past has proved it enough. They could only pray that they, themselves, won’t turn out to be greedy. Eyes meeting, a silent agreement was made between the three friends.

 

Changbin bowed respectfully to Minho.

 

‘Thank you so much man.’ he looked up and Minho only smiled. ‘But we need to go back now.’

 

Chan nodded and stepped forward, next to Jisung.

 

‘Yeah, if we don’t go back when our boss wakes up we’re gonna get in serious troubles.’ he explained, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

 

‘But we-’ Jeongin began with a thick accent, having understood most of the Earthian words – he studied it with Minho almost everyday since the humans appeared in their lives – and stepped forward. But Seungmin gently held him back by the wrist.

 

‘Our boss doesn’t know we are allowed to be here. He doesn’t even know we are out at all.’ Jisung forgot to add that they didn’t want for everyone to know that they were allowed to stay outside during night, but the Strays didn’t need to know that.

 

‘Should we escort you back?’ Seungmin suggested in English but Minho shook his head.

 

‘As much as I’d like to, it’s getting late. Too late.’ he said lowly, gaze turning toward Hyunjin who was listening closely to something, ears slightly twitching. After a moment he finally turned to the rest and nodded.

 

‘We can not let you leave. Too danger.’ Jeongin tried to explain in a thick but cute accent and Jisung nodded but turned to his brothers who were already frowning.

 

‘Man, what do we do now?’ Changbin sighed, rubbing a hand tiredly against his face.

 

Suddenly, Felix spoke up to his friends, who nodded in approval. The three humans exchanged curious looks, but Minho turned to them with a grin.

 

‘Maybe you could stay at ours for the night? We can escort you back at your base at glowrise.’ he suggested, gesturing to their house located not far away on their left. ‘No one would know you left.’

 

The three scientists exchanged a glance.

 

 

Well, seemed like their return to the house in a tree would be sooner than expected.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘So… you and Yedam huh?’ was the first thing Jeongin heard the moment him, Hyunjin, Felix and Seungmin entered his room.

 

( **A/N:** And this is where Avatar [but sadly, not the procrastination] ended. I’m proud of myself for writing that much even though the movie was still playing aha.)

 

Jeongin chucked a random pillow at his best friend and slumped on his bed groaning, not caring that he was drenching the blue sheets in the process.

 

‘Shut up Hyunjin.’ he mumbled into the covers, feeling the bed dip next to him. A cold hand brushed his hair and he leaned in the touch. ‘Felix is the only considerate person in this room.’

 

Felix giggled and Jeongin leaned further into his hand.

 

‘I’m not considerate. I just want the juicy details.’ he confessed, laughing when Jeongin threw his hand away.

 

‘C’mon spill it already.’ Seungmin added from his spot on the ground by the large window hole where he was hugging Hyunjin’s dangling leg.

 

Jeongin groaned and turned over, whining when his pants stuck uncomfortably around his thighs.

 

‘Alright. But let’s change first. Those pants are sticky as fuck.’ he complained, standing up and walking toward the large pocking tree branch where he laid all his clothes. Throwing random shirts and shorts at the other three boys, he began to take of his jacket.

 

‘So… what is it?’ Hyunjin finally said, throwing on a red shirt.

 

‘I don’t know man…’ Jeongin grumbled as he sat on the bed to shrug off his wet pants. ‘He just outstretched his hand and he looked so honest… and I just… felt like it was the right thing?’

 

Felix shrugged on his white sports short and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shivering bare shoulders.

 

‘But… why did you _really_ take his hand?’ Felix asked, glancing at Seungmin and Hyunjin who were by the window hole, looking at their youngest friend with curious bright eyes.

 

The wind swiped into the room, brushing Jeongin’s fringe, and he hugged his pillow tighter, rolling in his bed like the gracious Suhu that he was. Felix hugged himself, absentmindedly rubbing a shiny white spot on his forearm, and smiled in amusement at his younger friend. Either Jeongin had not yet realized he liked Yedam as a friend or he had but was not willing to admit it.

 

‘I doooon’t know-’ he whined before he was cut by Hyunjin’s snort.

 

‘My as- lovely butt,’ he corrected himself after Seungmin glared at him. ‘You like him.’

 

‘I do.’

 

‘Yes you do- what?’ Hyunjin gasped, blinking.

 

And that’s when the hyena cackles- sorry, gracious screams erupted.

 

‘Oh my Jae it’s happening!’ Seungmin cried, clutching Hyunjin’s leg hysterically while Felix stared at their youngest in shock.

 

‘Never thought you would admit it that fast.’ he admitted with a whistle.

 

Jeongin groaned and threw them another random pillow.

 

‘NOT LIKE THAT YOU YESHIHKS! I LIKE HIM AS A FRIEND!’

 

‘THEN WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING!?’

 

‘SHUT UP HYUNJIN-’

 

‘BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!’ Seungmin’s scream interrupted the two of them and Hyunjin sat back down on the window hole sill right away.

 

Felix watched the exchange with mirth in his eyes and chuckled to himself.

 

‘Whipped~’ he whispered and Hyunjin snorted at him.

 

‘Like you aren’t.’ he deadpanned.

 

‘Well at least I admit it.’

 

‘Oh you do?’ Hyunjin grinned evilly, fingers absentmindedly brushing Seungmin’s damp hair. ‘Maybe you should go profess your love to human boy over there then?’

 

Felix rolled his eyes and leaned against the headboard.

 

‘I’m not in love with him Hyunie. I find him attractive and likable.’ he grinned at the other, happy when Hyunjin just huffed, but Felix knew he was just amused by the situation so he just bared his teeth to him playfully. And that’s when the mischievous him surfaced.

 

Slowly, he peeled himself off the wall and sat next to Jeongin, eyes shining evilly. And when Jeongin saw that, he knew right away what Felix had planned and grinned evilly too.

 

‘Speaking of which…’ he began, delighted when Hyunjin’s shoulders tensed, recognizing the tone of his voice right away. ‘You and Seungmin seem really close these days.’

 

‘Yes, the way you two jumped into each other’s arms-’ Felix added but was cut by Seungmin’s loud cough.

 

‘We need to huh go! See you!’ Seungmin shrieked, hastily getting up and pulling Hyunjin with him, leaving the room in less than five seconds.

 

The door slammed behind them and Felix and Jeongin blinked at each other.

 

‘What?’

 

And with that the two of them burst out laughing.

 

‘Oh my Jae they are so cute.’ Jeongin giggled, slapping Felix’s arm in joy.

 

‘When do you think they’ll admit they like each others?’ Said boy muttered, leaning back on the bed.

 

Jeongin laid back on the covers too with a chuckle and snuggled into Felix’s side, hands grabbing his hoodie and tucking his head under his chin. He thought back to the times Hyunjin confided in him about how things were weirdly changing with Seungmin and how he liked it.

 

‘Don’t know…’ he admitted in a whisper, eyes falling on the beautiful shadows cast in the room. ‘But I feel like it’s gonna be sooner than expected.’

 

Felix hummed, eyes falling on the starry sky outside. There were many outside tonight, some shining brightly and others dully. Some had trails of meteor dust around them, other were like bright slivers of many colors, but the most stunning ones in his opinion were the yellow and orange ones. They reminded him of the Sun. His mom had shown him pictures of it in the past and it looked so beautiful. The Glow was really pretty and he loved it, but the Sun was another part of his legacy and he loved it just as much. He could only wish to see it one day… So everytime he sees those orange and yellow star he felt a bit at home. A warmth settled in his chest and he smiled, fingers carding Jeongin’s damp locks.

 

 

‘Yeah.’ he whispered. ‘Definitely.’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Woojin laid his free arm on the branch railing, and sighed in contentment. The ceremony had been exhausting but the sky was so beautiful tonight, he couldn’t bring himself to go sleep just yet. So here he was, leaning against the branch by their main room’s balcony, drying his hair with a towel and watching the starry sky as he bathed in the soft breeze going on tonight.

 

 

‘What are you looking at?’ a voice broke the silence.

 

 

Woojin just smiled, having already heard the footsteps approach.

 

‘Sosoil Chan.’

 

‘Sosoïl.’ Chan smiled back and settled next to him. ‘Admiring the view?’

 

Woojin nodded and looked up at the sky once more, towel slipping down to his shoulders, revealing soaked blond locks in the process.

 

‘It is b… beautiful.’ he tried, still having a hard time getting used to that word.

 

‘Yes it is.’ Chan agrees, crossing arms over the railings as he watched the thousands of dust specs in the sky. In front of him was a field of bioluminescent jungle, full of the infamous turquoise palm trees and salmon and indigo colored fly traps as well as many bushes and plants of shapes, seizes and colors he never saw before. It was gorgeous, and in the quietness of the night cries and noises of unknown creatures lurking into the darkness and the wind against the greenery echoed softly. He could almost hear the crashes of waves if he listened closely. It was appeasing. But tonight the most stunning thing was the sky, with millions of colorful stars shinning in it. He had only heard of it on Earth, but to actually see it was… beyond his expectations.

 

Woojin turned to him, a bit surprised by his reveal.

 

‘You like the sky too? You said you like the sea.’ he wondered curiously and a bit confused, a small smile playing on his lips which made Chan chuckle.

 

‘Yes. Yes I do. I like…’ He turned the side to face Woojin but trailed off the moment he saw him. His skin was dotted of shiny spots like nuggets of crystal – surrounding and shading the tattoo by his collarbone – but his face was devoid of it. His pale blond curly hair were falling over his forehead, edges of locks tangling with dark eyelashes, slightly hiding the golden source of light behind it. ‘… both.’

 

He finished his sentence in a whisper, clearly enthralled by the older who only chuckled.

 

‘Me too.’ Woojin turned back to face the railing and looked at the sky.

 

Chan snapped out of his reverie at the movement and turned to look at the sky too.

 

‘When I was young, I drea-dreamed of going… there.’ Woojin’s whisper echoed through the night and Chan let out a noise of surprise.

 

‘Really? You wanted to go on a-’

 

‘Star.’ Woojin completed, smiling at Chan’s surprised expression. ‘Yes. I… thought that it was the most b-beautiful thing ever. This, all of this, is the most beautiful thing in the universe for me.’

 

Chan hummed in agreement.

 

‘It sure is. What do you call them?’

 

‘What?’

 

‘In Straynian, what’s the word for _star_?’

 

‘Byul.’

 

Chan turned around, shock written all over his features.

 

‘Byul… funny, it’s the same word in Korean.’

 

‘In what?’ Woojin asked confused, nose scrunching up cutely, clearly not knowing what the word ‘Korean’ meant.

 

‘Oh. Korean, it’s a language on Earth that some people still use.’ he explained, trying his best to be understood by the Stray.

 

‘Really? You say byul in Ko-korean too?’ Woojin asked bewildered.

 

‘Yeah. That’s unbelievable …’ Chan looked incredulous for a moment while Woojin furrowed his brows. After a while the older shook his head.

 

‘That’s not. How could having one same word… be so strange?’ he asked with wide bright eyes and Chan found himself speechless before the statement. ‘We have many words in our own lan-language. And you have more than one language on Earth, so… it is not surprising?’

 

He looked up at Chan with uncertainty in his eyes, not sure that the human would share his point of view, let alone understand him. But not even a moment later Chan broke into a huge grin.

 

‘You’re… right. Yes, you are.’ he laughed out loud, totally smitten by the other. He was so interesting and different from the rest. And he was always seeing the good side of the world. Chan really liked that…

 

‘What is your favorite byul, Chan?’ the older suddenly asked, turning back toward to face the railing.

 

Chan chuckled and bit his tongue as he squinted his eyes, arms crossed over the branch once more. Suddenly he pointed up to the sky.

 

‘There. Do you see this one? The green one? We call her Orion. I’ve always loved her because she was the closest one to your planet.’ he admitted with a small smile, eyes still focused on the green star.

 

‘Oh.’ Woojin let out in surprise. That was unexpected. He knew Chan wanted to be a scientist because of his late aunt, but he never thought Straya 801 would meant so much to him that the closest star to it would become his favorite….

 

‘What’s yours Woojin?’ he suddenly asked, excited to hear the answer.

 

Woojin beamed and scooted over right away, their shoulders colliding with each other.

 

‘Hum… do you see the tiny one here?’ he asked, pointing his finger up in the sky. But the only thing Chan saw was black expenses of night sky. He frowned and got closer to Woojin, trying to reach the same point of view.

 

‘Where?’ he mumbled confused when he still saw nothing and Woojin went behind him to position his head properly. His cold fingers brushed against the side of Chan’s jaw, sending shivers down his spine. ‘You’re cold.’

 

‘Shh… here.’ the blond simply said, as he grabbed Chan’s arm with his hand to steady himself and raised Chan’s chin, his own hooked on the boy’s right shoulder.

 

‘There’s is nothing here.’ Chan assured, eyes starting to sting from trying so hard.

 

‘Focus. I am sure human eyes can see it. Just…try.’ There was a certain despair in his voice that made Chan try harder, even though it hurt. But once more he could see nothing but oblivion of dark.

 

‘I-’

 

‘Focus.’ Woojin’s whisper was so close to his ear that it caught him off guard and sent shivers down his spine. Ignoring the weird sensation bubbling in his chest, he tried harder, focusing on the black sky-

 

‘Oh.’ he gasped fingers gripping the railing and eyes wide, willing himself not to blink.

 

‘Do you see it? For real?’ Woojin asked, eyes wide too. The human had… seen his star? That couldn’t be….

 

‘The orange one? [ **A/N:** Oh hi hello, it’s me~]’ he grinned finally detaching his eyes from the sky and turning his head to face Woojin. There faces were inches apart, Woojin still behind him and holding onto his arms, but the two couldn’t bring themselves to care for they were so happy right now.

 

‘Yes!’ the eldest beamed happily, all grin. He was so happy the human saw it. ‘But how- It is almost invisible, how did you see it? Even my people have troubles to see it!’

 

Chan smirked confidently. Time to show off.

 

‘Here is my secret. It is very simple. It is only with the heart-’

 

‘-that one can see rightly;  _What is essential is invisible to the eye_.’ Woojin ended, looking at Chan with happy and amused eyes.

 

‘Yes… How did you know- You read that book too?! But it’s from Earth.’ he laughed out loud, not believing that Woojin knew of the old famous french book called ‘Le Petit Prince’ he just quoted as he finally detached himself from him.

 

‘ Felix! His mom gave it to him. When he was little, he made me read it to him every night because he could not.’ he explained and laughed in front of Chan’s confused look. ‘It was- huh, written in Earthian, but Felix only knows English.’

 

‘Impossible… that’s- wow!’ Chan blurted out, completely flabbergasted. Then, he let out an incredulous and fascinate laughter. ‘Okay. You got me here, I was just trying to show off. And, yes, I understand that those word do not really work here, for your… huh… _b_ _yul_ but…’

 

Woojin nodded with a kind smile.

 

‘Yeah. I understand what you me-meant.’

 

Chan offered him a grateful smile and rubbed his arms, feeling a bit cold even though the weather wasn’t that cold.

 

‘Do you still have the book?’ he suddenly asked, looking at a weird animal that was juggling from tree to tree not far from them. It was blue and had arms and legs; all in all it looked like a monkey and a butterfly but different. He couldn’t even explain it, but it was beautiful.

 

‘Yes. Do you want to see it?’ Woojin kindly offered and Chan finally detached his eyes from the creature.

 

‘I’d love to.’ he answered, genuinely smiling.

 

‘Follow me then.’ Woojin whispered, offering a hand to the human.

 

 

Chan looked at the hand, and with no second thoughts, slipped his fingers between Woojin’s ones.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘Thanks, you know, for helping me out.’

 

 

Jisung’s voice broke the silence as he shuffled on his spot on the floor, between Minho’s legs [ **A/N:** No. Don’t even comment on that sentence dirty-minded squad~]

 

‘Don’t mention it. And stop moving.’ the boy simply said, combing his fingers through Jisung’s pink locks from his spot on a stool.

 

‘Yeah, okay.’ Jisung conceded, stilling once again.

 

 

Minho couldn’t sleep, not after the last words he had exchanged with Mark. The boy had came up to him while he was comforting a crying Felix and had simply said _‘I’m sorry, I just needed time. I still do. Goodbye Minho.’_ and left with his clan. Minho was left dubious and shook and wondering what Mark meant by that. Will they ever met again? Will Mark actually show up at the Ordeals? He was wondering all of that and couldn’t wait to find out.

 

The exaltation from meeting Mark again and receiving so much energy was slowly dying down but it was still here. So when he had walked down the corridor to grab a fruit he hadn’t expected to find the bathroom door open, nor to find Jisung actually sitting on a stool and trying to open the black hair dye Woojin had given him a few days prior. So he had stepped in, and offered to help him out before he broke something. Which the boy gladly accepted, hence why they were now in this situation and position.

 

‘So… you thought it would be funny to wheelchair my friends around, including a barely healed one?’ Minho asked after a moment of silence, referring to what happened a week ago, eyebrow raising even though Jisung couldn’t see him. But judging by the groan he received, Jisung had imagine full well what his face looked like.

 

Jisung panicked and tried to justify himself.

 

‘It isn’t like that-’

 

‘I’m offended you didn’t offer me the ride.’

 

Jisung blinked.

 

_Oh_.

 

So he relaxed and decided to squirm a bit to annoy the older. When he heard the annoyed ‘tsk’ he grinned and decided to try his luck.

 

‘Well, you decided to go shopping and be a responsible mom so~’ he singsonged, grinning evilly but groaning when Minho purposefully dug his fingers in his scalp.

 

‘If I was one, I would have never let you approach my kids. Sadly I’m no mother nor am I responsible.’ he sighed dramatically but when Jisung looked up, he saw his amused grin. Minho met his eyes and grabbed the side of his face with both hands, making him gasp with a ‘hey’ and swat the black dye covered hands away.

 

‘Says the leader.’ he mumbled grumpily trying to wipe off the black stuff from his jaw. He was sure by now that he looked like the Matchmaker from the old Earth movie called Mulan.

 

‘Yeah well, I mean, I am a responsible leader. But off duty I’m far from responsible.’ he explained, resuming his scalp massaging and refraining a snort when Jisung leaned in his touch.

 

‘Really?’ Jisung asked, the tone in his face making it clear that he didn’t believe it.

 

‘Yes really. Now stop moving.’

 

Jisung laughed and obeyed.

 

‘Ok… so. Not responsible huh? I need proofs.’ he demanded, eyes closing.

 

‘Proofs?’ Minho repeated surprised.

 

‘Yeah, you know, like examples or stories.’

 

‘Oh. Well that’s easy.’ he giggled – he fucking giggled, Jisung was growing soft. Minho’s giggles were so soft, it was like cotton candy- what the fuck was he saying?

 

Minho’s voice brought him out of his reverie.

 

‘One time we almost set our house on fire because I couldn’t cook a dish properly, and I just ran away to Woojin so he could take care of my mess.’

 

‘No way.’ Jisung exclaimed, with wide eyes and mouth agape, while Minho only hummed.

 

‘And another time I let Felix jump race me into the jungle. He broke three limbs.’

 

‘Oh lord.’

 

‘Yup. But the best memory I have is when these guys made me fly Woojin’s Young Wing. Even though I have vertigo.’

 

His face morphed in discomfort at the memory and Jisung hissed in horror.

 

‘What? Why would you do that?’ he shrieked, looking at Minho like he came from another planet- oh.

 

‘I like the thrill.’ Minho shrugged and once again put Jisung’s head back in place. ‘Because I was used to controlling my fear of heights when jumping from cliffs or from tree to tree, I thought it would be the same. Turns out it was not, and I almost crashed into a house.’

 

‘Oh my god.’

 

‘Luckily Felix saved my ass because his own Young Wing scared Woojin’s one. So Luwen fl-’

 

‘Luwen?’ he cut, confused.

 

‘That’s the name of Woojin’s Young Wing.’ Minho provided.

 

‘Oh.’ Jisung simply said, nodding.

 

‘Luwen was so scared that he turned left, and we crashed into a tree instead. It hurt, but it was fun.’ he singsonged and Jisung wondered if he was mental, before he remembered he wasn’t any better himself when he was back on Earth.

 

‘You.. ok, you are definitely not responsible.’ he concluded, eyes still wide and fixed on the woody wall in front of him.

 

‘Told you~’

 

‘Oh shut it.’ he complained, rolling his eyes halfheartedly. Minho simply laughed and finally let go of his hair.

 

‘Ok I think we’re good. C’mon let’s go rinse your hair.’ he exclaimed, standing up and stretching his sore muscles. Man, he was growing tired.

 

Jisung turned around in surprise.

 

‘Already?’

 

‘Yes. Why?’ Minho stopped and raised a brow in wonder.

 

‘Oh, nothing, it’s just… Earth hair dye gotta rest for at least one hour.’

 

Minho made a face at that and walked to the door, Jisung following behind.

 

‘That sucks.’ he finally said.

 

‘Yup. A terrible waste of time if you ask me.’

 

‘Yes it is. No c’mon let’s rinse it.’ Minho said with a small smile as he pushed open the door to the room where a source of water was. Jisung stared at it mesmerized, eyes trailing down the mini blue waterfall.

 

‘How-’

 

‘Every tree has its own source of water. People bath in it, use it to drink or to clean their clothes. It has many uses.’ he provided, crouching next to the source’s border. ‘Come here.’

 

Jisung walked toward it and crouched down, ripped jeans allowing the cold of the floor to reach his skin and he shivered. Not knowing if he should dip in, head first or whatever, he looked up at Minho expectantly.

 

‘Bend over.’ he ordered, eyes rolling before the lost look Jisung was sporting. ‘Your head needs to be over the source, I’m not having black colored water on my ground.’ he explained as he took a large bowl and filled it with water. Jisung smirked but obeyed, shuddering the moment the cool blue water came in contact with his scalp and nape. He watched with curious eyes as the excess of black dye melted into the water, before the water actually trailed down his temple and pocked his eyes.

 

The moment Minho’s cold hand came to rest on his nape, a jolt of electricity wander down his spine and he bit back a gasp. What the fuck was that? Why did it kept happening at times when Minho and him touched?

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the carding of fingers in his tangled locks, Minho delicately undoing them.

 

‘It’s good.’ he finally whispered, breaking the silence. Jisung sat up, cheeks still heat up. As soon as he did, a towel was dump onto his head and he hummed to say thanks.

 

He looked up at Minho only to see him coming forward with a wet towel. Jisung watched with confused eyes as he brought it to his jaw- oh, yes, the black dye on his jaw.

 

The leader rubbed his skin with a carefulness that reminded him of the one when they first met properly. Minho had been so gentle when he had wiped his bloodied nose and now, here was, doing the same with his jaw.

 

Minho finally noticed Jisung was staring at him and met his eyes. His gaze was unreadable. What was the human thinking?

 

‘You’re okay?’ he finally asked and Jisung tentatively nodded but he still seemed lost.

 

So, wordlessly, Minho took the towel from his hair and dried them with the same gentleness once again. Jisung watched as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and couldn’t help but admire the beautiful shiny eyes that Minho had. They were really gorgeous, a bit more amber than his other friends. Really pretty.

 

‘Done.’ He didn’t even realize that Minho had throw the towel aside and was now looking at his now black hair. ‘It suits you.’

 

He looked down with a smile and Jisung would have smiled back if he wasn’t already mesmerized by the shining eyes staring straight back at him.

 

‘Ji?’ Minho called him and suddenly, it was like all the event of the past days weighted down on him. He blinked away the tiredness in his eyes and stiffened a yawn, and suddenly he was tipping forward. Seeing that, Minho chuckled and, as Jisung’s body lulled forward, cupped his jaw to maintain his balance. His thumb was about to rub the warm, but still colder than his, skin when he felt the said jaw tighten. Actually, all of Jisung had stiffened at the touch.

 

Oh.

 

‘We… we should go to bed. I’ll take the couch.’ he gulped, hand going to retract itself, wanting to stand up. He had forgotten about Jisung’s boundaries. He crossed the line too many times tonight, he shouldn’t have touched him.

 

 

But Jisung held it in place, finger’s wrapping around the leader’s wrist.

 

 

‘Wait…’ He leaned into the touch a few mere seconds, enjoying the softness of his hand and the coldness of his palm. He could feel the older man’s shocked eyes on him even though he wasn’t looking. He didn’t meant to stiffen. It was just an automatism. But Minho’s touch was so gentle, he couldn’t bring himself to shy away from it. They spent so much time together anyways… it just felt wrong to put anymore barriers; he might dislike skinship but not with those he was close with. And Minho definitely fell into the last category. So instead, he grabbed Minho’s arm with his free hand to help himself up.

 

Minho was still looking at him in shock and Jisung groaned, pulling him closer and laying his head on his shoulder tiredly. He was too tired to deal with this shit, and he bet Minho was in the same position.

 

‘Don’t.’ he simply said. And Minho, though surprised and a bit confused, nodded and gently pried Jisung’s fingers off of his arm to instead hold his hand in his, guiding him to his bedroom wordlessly.

 

Jisung simply followed too tired to care. And maybe, just maybe, he could blame it on tiredness tomorrow morning if he regretted his decision.

 

 

But for now, he chose not to care.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

The morning came sooner than expected for everyone and slowly they began to tiredly gather by the main room. The Glow was slowly rising, casting the room in a gentle pink light. Minho, who was standing by the balcony felt a presence beside himself. Without looking, he handed his fruit shell to the intruder.

 

‘Slept well?’ he asked, eyes cast over the horizon.

 

‘Hum.’

 

‘What do you want Minie?’ he sighed and the boy sighed in return, sipping the juice his friend just handed him. He didn’t want to bring that up but he knew he had to.

 

‘When will you tell them?’ Seungmin asked, slightly turning to face the leader as he leaned on the branch.

 

‘It wasn’t the right time.’ Minho rubbed his face tiredly, dark circles visible under his eyes. He knew Seungmin was referring to the Young Wings’ case. But when Jisung had asked him why they were drenched yesterday, he had brushed the matter aside, telling him it didn’t matter. He just couldn’t bring himself to tell Jisung the truth nor ask for his help, first because of the boy’s history with the creatures and second, because he didn’t want Jisung to feel like he owe them anything, be it because he saved his life or because they allowed them to stay on their grounds at night. Overall, yesterday had felt like the wrong timing.

 

‘You know they don’t have much time left Minho… at this rate they’ll-’

 

‘I know’ Minho interrupted, finally turning to look at his best friend. ‘I actually planned on talking to their boss today.’

 

Seungmin sighed relieved and smiled at him.

 

‘I’m glad to hear it.’ he smiled, handing him back the fruit shell and embracing him quickly. ‘I’ll bring them back home now.’

 

‘You do that.’ the older nodded with a smile. ‘I’ll go do my rounds. And after that you’re coming back here and we talk.’

 

Seungmin flustered and sputtered as Minho brushed past him, jabbing a finger at his torso.

 

‘T-talk?’ he squealed, following the leader inside.

 

‘Yeah you know, the thing where you move your mouth and emit sounds.’ he teased, earning himself a jab in the ribs. ‘No, but seriously, we are talking. I think we have to discuss of you now who.’

 

Seungmin groaned at Minho’s smugness and nodded against his will as he headed toward the door, the three humans already at the foot of the tree.

 

‘Alright, see you later Min.’ he groaned, waving behind himself as he closed the door.

 

Minho watched him leave in amusement, and sat on the swing chair, looking at the rising Glow. Chucking down the rest of his drink, a soft smile formed on his face as he heard a soft pit-pat on his left. Soon enough, he felt a presence next to him and heard the swing crack. Not even a second later a body snuggled to his side and a head was laid in the crook of his neck.

 

‘What has you up so early Fe?’ he muttered, combing his fingers through the mop of blond hair.

 

‘Wanted to ask you something.’ he mumbled, voice still thick with sleepiness, snuggling further into Minho’s side. Said boy chuckled and nodded. ‘Can I show Changbin the sea? We are at low tides today…’

 

Minho hummed pensively. If the tides were indeed low today, then he didn’t see any problems. He wouldn’t want Changbin to face the mischief of Jae’s indomitable waves nor the playful and lethal creatures living in it.

 

‘Sure, why not.’ he approved and grinned when he felt Felix’s smile against his neck. Said boy tightened his hold on him and Minho finally looked down at him. He was grinning but there was something else in his eyes – mischief.

 

‘Thank you.’ he began, eyes turning into slits as his grin widened. ‘Maybe you should bring Jis- ouch!’

 

‘That was for talking nonsense. Now go back to sleep.’

 

‘You suck Min.’ Felix whined but obeyed, snuggling further into him.

 

‘But you love me.’ he singsonged, teasing the boy that was like second little brother, a small grin on his features as he fixed the horizon.

 

Felix only hummed, half asleep again.

 

 

‘But I love you.’ he agreed, smiling sleepily at his brother.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

As the Glow rose over the horizon, a woman entered an office. She bowed slightly at the man who was standing by a glass wall and sipping on a coffee.

 

Said man nodded in acknowledgment and she raised.

 

‘Sir. The first attack has been led successfully. It’s only a matter of time before the birds die.’ she informed, holding onto a file.

 

‘Great. Very great.’ the man by the window simply said, eyes still focused on the rising horizon.

 

‘What’s next sir?’ the woman asked curiously.

 

‘For now, nothing. We have the upper hand right now as they don’t even know who exactly is after them.’ he simply answered, sipping his coffee once more. ‘It was our first warning. If they know what’s good for them, they’ll let us have things our way.’

 

His low laugh echoed in the office and it send shudders down her spine.

 

‘It shouldn’t be a problem now that they know what we can do.’ she informed, looking at the other man’s back and wondering what was going on his head. She didn’t knew much about the whole situation, she was just doing what she had been tasked with: reporting things.

 

‘Tsk you bet they won’t.’ he sneered into his cup. ‘Seeing how they worship those birds, they won’t try anything against us.’

 

‘I’m sure of it sir. But… in case something were to go wrong, what should we do?’ she asked, curious and worried.

 

‘Don’t worry about that’ he simply assured. ‘I have something they can’t fight…’

 

‘Sir?’ she asked confused, not having heard the last part properly.

 

He suddenly let out a chuckle that sent shiver down her spine once more as he looked down the glass wall, toward an iron building that no one but a few had access to.

 

‘Nothing you can leave.’ he ordered, waving his hand dismissively, and without waiting she rushed out of the room, seriously crept out.

 

As he heard the door slam behind her, he let out a small amused laugh. A smile on his lips, he brought the cup to them, eyes gleaming dangerously as he fixed the rising Glow. His eyes stung in the process, almost as if the huge star was defying him.

 

But too bad, he loved a good challenge.

 

 

‘Let the fun begin.’

 

 

 

**~~~~~~~~~ >To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taadaaa~ Did you like it aha?
> 
> I hope you did~ As you can see I made efforts and respected half of my previous 'coming up next' ahahaha. Also, be prepared my twt friends because the teaser I posted is actually coming up for sure in the next part. And everyone, be ready because for once you may trust my actual 'coming up next' because I already have it all planned...
> 
> SOoo, coming up next aha: - C H A N G L I X (Yes, with caps.)  
> \- Jeongdam  
> \- Mark & one Stray interacting (Can you guess who?)  
> \- YOUNG WINGS T.T  
> \- Minsung  
> \- Chan being father/husband/perfect material once more~  
> \- Someone said 'bitch'?  
> \- More...
> 
> As always, comment, subscribe, bookmark, leave kudos or do nothing, from the moment it makes you happy then it makes me happy~ (you can also follow me on twt @ceeheeOC)
> 
> Thank you for reading & see you soon,  
> Lots of Love - Orange.


	14. Chapter 10: Dear heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H-hello aha?
> 
> I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH GUYS T.T How are you?~
> 
> I'm sorry I took so long, and while I'm the procrastination queen, I had a good reason for once ahaha: I had a summer job! But it was wayyyyy too time consumming so I quit ahaha. And now I'm back to writing my baby *.* I had so much fun writing it guys,you can't even imagine~ And I honestly think it's the chapter I loved writing the most so far, so I reallllly hope you'll enjoy it as well aha!!! It's slightly shorter than the other ones tho, but you'll understand why at the end ;)
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy~
> 
> \-- (Crossposted on Wattpad.)

 

‘Jisung, you really don’t have to come if you’re not ready to face them.’

 

Chan’s voice made Jisung froze in his track. Biting his lips, he looked down and clutched his gun close to his heart. He was terrified.

 

JYP had asked to see them yesterday. At first they thought that it was because they were caught going out at night, but no, instead JYP had revealed to them what happened to the Young Wings. While he was shocked and saddened by the news, his fear of the creature was quick cloud his mind. And when he heard that they were close to the brink of death unless humans stepped in, he knew right away what their boss would ask of them; he would ask them to save the creatures. But he also knew that JYP wouldn’t force him to help Changbin and Chan in their task – the two having already accepted it with no second thoughts or whatsoever – and he was glad for that.

 

But as scared as he was, he couldn’t just stand here and wait for the other two scientists to do their jobs, especially not when he was the one with the most advanced knowledge in the medicine field. He knew he could help, he had to help… fear be damned.

 

So they spent the whole night studying Young Wings’ metabolism and finding solutions, and eventually they did. And when they woke up today, with only two hours of sleep in their systems, they had only hoped that it would work out.

 

Now all that was left to do for him was to… calm down. He tried to reason himself by thinking that those were harmed and wouldn’t be able to hurt him. But fear is fear, and the images of the attack kept flashing in his mind. However, he knew Chan would be there, Changbin would be there, and Minho would be there… They would protect him, he _knew_ that. And if he were to spend five years on this planet, he might as well get used to facing Young Wings without fearing them!

 

So, here he was, Glow rising over the horizon in the quiet jungle, walking with his two friends toward the meeting point where Minho was waiting at.

 

‘I’ll… I’ll be fine Chan.’ he finally said, looking up and smiling at a frowning Chan. ‘You’ll help me through this, right?’

 

Chan’s frown vanished instantly, replaced with a reassuring smile and fond eyes, and he side-hugged his younger friend, Changbin offering him thumbs up as he played with the two full of tools suitcases they were carrying.

 

 

‘Of course I will. We will.’ he muttered against his temple, gently carding his fingers through his black hair. ‘Now c’mon, we gotta go. We have lives to save’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘That would be perfect, _yuhli_ Rosé.’ Woojin thanked the woman as he looked down at the peacock blue and gold fabric in front of him. Said woman touched her forehead and smiled as she moved to another person. Woojin looked up with a smile and found Felix by the tall window hole and marched toward him.

 

‘I found the perfect color.’ he declared with a smile, startling the boy, who turned from his contemplation of Luwen and Dabby playfully fighting with other Young Wings outside. He grinned widely at his older brother and toyed with the coral curtains that were flowing in the shop.

 

‘Did you?’ he laughed as he marched down the steps toward Woojin, grabbing a silver and lime green head ornament on the way and spinning it around his fingers.

 

‘What do you think of that?’ he asked showing it to his brother, who only shrugged eyeing the thin silver chains and lime green gems dangling from it.

 

‘Hummm… not convinced. Not with the fabric I found, at least.’ Woojin laughed at the blond’s pout and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, leading him toward where the said fabric was laying. ‘But this will suit you perfectly~’

 

Felix strolled toward the table, waving at two girls who were looking at fans and jewels on the way, and stopped in awe in front of it. ‘Woowie… this fabric is gorgeous!’

 

‘I know right? I was sure you would love it.’ he laughed, turning to look at other exposed fabrics. ‘Rosé was convinced it was the one for you.’

 

He heard Felix snort and giggle as he mumbled something along the lines of ‘As expected from our local seamstress’, and resumed his search with a smirk. Rosé was indeed very talented.

 

Rosé, a talented Stray girl who made beautiful clothes and ornaments for their clan, was the owner of this place, a very well known one among every clan at that. The shop in itself was a reflection of her; bright and luminous thanks to the many tall window holes – covered in coral flowy curtains for some – vast and high for it was built in one of the largest tree of their clan, with wooden spiral staircases set all around its inner walls to reach the upper levels of the tree and a large one situated in its center, leading to the workshop and fitting rooms.

 

The inside walls of the tree on the other hand were painted in soft blue, casting a peaceful atmosphere all over the place and reflecting the natural light. If one were to raise their head, they would see a gorgeous dark turquoise leafs foliage up above – so thick it let no rain seep through – where many crystals, gems and flowers were dangling from. There were also soft white rugs covering the floor, tables where the seamstress’s creations were displayed on, and soft couches and love chairs for the customers to rest on, all of that casting a warm atmosphere over the place.

 

But maybe what made the shop so magical were the gorgeous ivy and coral small flowers climbing the inside walls – reminding most people of Rosé – as well as the many tree branches that could be spotted all around, where fabrics and jewels where hanging from.

 

 

All in all, the place seemed very pure and… enchanted. Very Rosé.

 

 

Woojin finally reached one of the upper level and leaned against the balustrade, looking down at his brother who was talking excitedly with the two girls from before and holding onto the peacock blue fabric. He and Felix were currently looking for something to wear for the Ordeals, something that was just… them. But while Felix had seemed to find something that suited him, he himself couldn’t seem to find it just yet…

 

‘Something clouding your mind?’ a gentle voice interrupted his contemplation and he jumped on the spot. Turning to his left he saw a whiff of coral pink colored hair and stylish azure blue and melon yellow dress, and with that knew it was Rosé before he actually saw her face. ‘You look troubled.’ she added, gently resting her palm on his bare shoulder.

 

‘I’m not,’ he chuckled, as he let his eyes wander over the place, ‘it’s just that I can’t seem to find the right thing for me.’ he explained with a sigh and stretched. The Glow was barely up but his muscles were already sore. Thanks Jae, there were no training today.

 

‘Huuum… maybe I could help with that. You’re ridding Luwen right?’ Rosé asked with a gentle smile and started to climb another row of stairs, the melon yellow ruffle part of her short dress flowing behind her. Raising a brow, he trailed behind her, curious as to where she was leading him. ‘What are his colors again?’

 

‘Yellowish green, indigo and purple- oh and my baby has striking green apple eyes too.’

 

Rosé smiled kindly as she stopped at the top of the stairs, and mentioned forward. Woojin obeyed and stood still as she eyed him, probably taking in his light blond curly hair and black eyes and already planning an outfit based on it and Luwen’s colors.

 

‘You speak of him with star in your eyes.’ she mumbled, spinning him around and trailing a hand on his back, where a constellation tattoo laid. He felt her hand still on it and heard the word ‘pretty’ escape her lips. ‘You must love him dearly.’

 

‘Of course I do. He is incredible.’ he exclaimed proudly with a chuckle, and Rosé chuckled as well, finally spinning him around and walking away. He followed her as she stopped in front of a curtain, and looked at her with a questioning gaze, to which she simply answered with a grin.

 

‘Then you need something that makes you stand out and match with Luwen at the same time. Something you.’ she declared excitedly, pulling back the curtain just slightly to allow Woojin to peek at what was behind it. The boy came closer and curiously peeked inside. But as soon as he saw what was resting inside, his mouth dropped open. Rosé watched that unfold with pride and excitation glimmering in her eyes.

 

 

‘And I’ve got just what you need.’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘Jisung-’

 

‘Jisung listen to me. Jisung!’

 

‘C’mon stay with us-’

 

 

The voices echoed in the back of his mind but he could barely hear it, not when all he could see were the blurry shapes of pterodactyl’s like wings and blood laying before them on the ground. His hands were shaking. Sweat was rolling off his temples. His breath was ragging. Screeches echoed in his mind. Flashes of red wings, spears and crying kid snapped before his eyes. Everything was a blur and he couldn’t breath.

 

‘Jisung listen to m-’

 

‘Jisungie snap out of i-’

 

Something was grabbing his shoulders and arms. _Claws_. He screamed and fought it, tears rolling down his heated cheeks as he reached blindly for his gun. The claws were more frantic now and he trashed harder against the hold, trying desperately to find his gun. All he could see was red skin, claws, teeth, blood, spear-

 

 

‘Ji.’

 

 

-f _eather_.

 

He could see the blue and silver of the feather. And suddenly he was free again.

 

The claws were not enclosing around him anymore, and he could finally breath. Instead, he could feel a calloused but warm hand closing around his shoulders and another one gently lifting his chin, almost as if afraid to hurt him. _Feather_. Breathing heavily, he blinked rapidly, trying to regain his eyesight and search for the blue and silver. He desperately needed to see it, to know it was here; and when his vision stilled and his eyes fell on it, its blue and silver hairs blowing softly in the wind, his heartbeat rate slowed down and he realized what happened.

 

‘Ji?’ a soft mutter echoed, coming from the person holding him, and his eyes left the comfort of the feather to search for its owner, almost instantly falling worried doe hazel eyes and blond hair. And that’s all it took for him to collapse in the other’s awaiting embrace, sobbing and clutching the strap of his black leather breastplate desperately.

 

‘I’m so sorry Min-Minho. I thought I was ready but seeing th-them again, and the blood, I-I…’ he couldn’t finish his sentence for another sob broke through his throat, and Minho just hold him tighter, patting his back and nodding in understanding.

 

‘It’s okay Ji, it’s okay.’ he reassured, soothing the boy the best he could, arms wrapping tighter around the human’s shaking body.

 

Truth to be told, he was surprised by the outburst. While he knew that Jisung was going to show up and was sure he would completely panic the moment he saw the Young Wings, he never expected a panic attack. He thought the human, being a scientist and army boy, would handle the aftermath of the Young Wig attack quite well, but apparently he was wrong. And it must have really scared him since he wasn’t even able to recognize his two friend’s voices. But then why did he recognize his…

 

His gaze flickered over something blue and silver falling from the boy’s neck and dangling from it. It was a necklace – he had seen every scientists of JYP’s facility carrying a gun having one – but what surprised him was the feather attached to it- his feather.

 

Looking down in surprise at Jisung’s head, he finally understood.

 

Wrapping a hand at the base of his nape, he rubbed a thumb comfortingly against it and lowered his head toward his ears.

 

‘I’m here.’ was all he simply said and he heard Jisung’s breath quiver as he relaxed and slowly detached himself from him.

 

Jisung sniffed and wiped his eyes, nodding and offering him a small smile.

 

‘Thank you.’

 

‘I’ll always have your back Jisung.’ he stated, smiling at his friend and pointing at his spear. Jisung followed his gaze and flushed, clearing his throat and nodding once again, Minho fighting back an amused grin.

 

But they were all quickly brought back to the situation at hand when a pained grunt came from one of the Young Wing, sending shivers down both of their spine.

 

Turning around, he was met with Changbin standing up with trembling bloodied hands from his crouched position by the baby Young Wing and Chan, who was working on one of the adult, rushing over the baby.

 

When Jisung had arrived on the set and had seen the mess on the ground, he had completely panicked. His two friends had tried to bring him out of his trance but with no success. That’s when Minho stepped in, promising to take care of Jisung while they worked on the Young Wings. Reluctantly they had accepted, and all was going well so far. But judging from the situation before him, it was not the case anymore.

 

Feeling Jisung stiffen behind him at the cry, he turned around to comfort him, but he wasn’t even halfway through the movement that Jisung was already marching toward the scene.

 

To say he was trembling was an understatement, he was shivering so hard that he could barely put a foot before another. But the cry… it wasn’t like the ones he heard when he was under attack with the kid back then. This one was… pure pain. And Jisung, as scared as he was, couldn’t let the suffering go on any longer.

 

Finally reaching his two friends, he put a hand on Chan’s shoulder.

 

‘Move.’ he ordered. Chan looked up with worry and relief, happy to see his friend back on track. Body shielding the view of the baby from Jisung, he reluctantly hand over the tools he was using to try to see what was wrong with the baby.

 

‘You’re sure Jisung?’ he asked and Jisung nodded, more sure than ever. Chan nodded as well after a few seconds, realizing that Jisung was their best chance and stood up. ‘Its heartbeat… after that cry Changbin couldn’t feel it… ’

 

Hearing that, Jisung’s eyes widened and he hurriedly pushed Chan aside, finally revealing the baby. For a moment the world stilled for Jisung and he feared that another panic attack was occurring, but no. All he could feel was shock and raw, pure sadness at the sight of fucking _baby_ covered in blood, laying still and harmless on the ground. And at this moment he hated his own kind more than anything.

 

Crouching down, he put his hand gently on the baby, whose size was the one of a husky dog, and tried to hear its heartbeat.

 

‘It’s faint but it’s here.’ he finally declared, hearing everyone sigh in relief.

 

Proceeding in the operation, he told Chan and Changbin to go take care of the two adult Young Wings. Quickly casting a glance over the woman standing in the corner he mentioned her forward. The woman hurried over, eyes wide and crouching down by Jisung.

 

‘You… healer?’ he tried in Straynian, remembering what Seungmin and Hyunjin had taught him over the last weeks. The woman looked at him in shock and nodded hurriedly.

 

‘W-water?’ he asked, unsure he was using the good words but when she hurriedly took off with a determined look in her eyes he sighed in relief and returned to his task. The Young Wing skin was a peculiar type of skin, very hard almost like leather and he was gonna have a hard time to stitch that back together, but for now he must take care of the internal damages. Looking down on the side he saw that Changbin had successfully taken out the three bullet – three, he wanted to throw up – and prayed to whatever deity out there that he would be able to fix the mess the assholes who did that left behind.

 

‘Minho. I’ll need that woman’s help. Can you translate everything I say to her?’ he asked, eyes never leaving the body of the creature. Minho only came forward as an answer and when the woman came back, he did exactly what he had asked.

 

In the end, half a day had passed when Jisung finally finished the operation, Chan and Changbin who had been done with the adult and less hurt Young Wings hours ago having moved to help him out in the end. Setting the tool he was using back in the suitcase by his side, he wiped his bloodied hands on his jeans and leaned down to caress the side of the passed out Young Wing’s head. Fingers gently scrapping against the purple scaled at the top of it’s head he took his time to admire the baby. Now cleaned of all blood, it was beautiful. It’s skin was a deep saffron color, with the edge of its wings orange. The top of its head was covered in purple scales, and Jisung couldn’t wait for it to open its eyes so he could see their color. The only flaw now was the three scars that would be left behind on its stomach, but Jisung was a positive person and he’d rather see them as sign of him being a survivor if anything.

 

Lowering his head, he brushed his nose against the side of its beak and breathed in.

 

‘Thank you for staying alive and showing these monsters that haven’t win yet.’ he muttered against it, hand stilling at the base of its neck when he heard a soft screech. Looking up in wonder, he saw one of the adult Young Wing raise its head and screech again. But it wasn’t a pained or sad screech, no it sounded like… a call?

 

‘ _Mindly_!’

 

The door of the cottage behind them burst open and a crying woman stepped out with wide eyes, followed by another one – who he recognized as the leader of the Sureki tribe, the grounds they were on, which was a miracle considering no humans had been allowed to step foot in it for years – and a boy who looked slightly younger than him. The three of them stilled in shock upon seeing the turquoise and mint Young Wing raise its head and turn it toward the three of them, golden yellow eyes setting on one of the woman. The world still for a second and if Young Wings could grin, Jisung was sure this one would.

 

Suddenly, the trance broke, and the crying woman leaped forward, throwing herself onto the creature, arms wrapping around its neck tightly and bursting in tears, smile so wide it must hurt. She kept muttering the word ‘mindly’ over and over again and Jisung was sure by now that it was the creature’s name. Looking at them, the human felt warmth seep into his system; they looked so happy. And called him weird, but he was sure that the nature was suddenly much more brighter, much more colorful. When they had stepped into the territory, he remembered the nature feeling cold and lifeless, the total opposite of what he’d first seen when he stepped into Straya for the first time. But now? Now it was different than on day one too, but everything looked so much brighter, so much more colorful – so much more lively.

 

A few rays of the Glow seeped through the foliage of the beautiful lilac leafs and shone down on the clearing, warming Jisung’s skin.

 

Smiling down at the baby, he brushed the back of his hand against its head.

 

‘Yeah. You’ll definitely be alright.’

 

 

And it must have been his imagination, but he thought he felt its head lean into his hand.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘Where should I drop him?’ Minho asked, stepping into the humans’ flat, taking in the new surroundings. The door had been repaired, but they had changed furniture, the iron was gone, replaced by wood and white paint, and the predominant colors were blue and green. He hid a small smile, noting how close the colors were to the one of his own territory. The sleepy Jisung on his back hit his torso, and he had to admit that it stung – Jisung was stronger than he looked like, and if he could hit like that when half asleep then he couldn’t imagine his strength when fully in shape.

 

‘I’m awake idiot, just drop me onto the couch.’ Jisung whined and pointed toward the comfy looking blue couch. Minho obeyed and dropped it in it. As soon as his butt hit the seat, Jisung curled in it – not very gracefully – and almost instantly fell asleep. Minho looked down at him with an amused smile, crouching as he brushed a stray lock away from his forehead, but jumped when a hand land flat on his shoulder.

 

‘He’ll be fine. Thank you by the way for granting us three the right to step foot into the Sureki clan’s territory again.’ Changbin’s voice cut the air and he turned to look up at the human, only to see him shirtless and in sweatpants, a wet towel around his shoulders. He could hear water spraying down from the other room and assumed that Chan was taking a shower.

 

‘Don’t, it was the least CL and I could do. We are the ones who should thank you if anything.’ he admitted, ruffling his hair. Standing up to sit on a lounge chair, he took notice of the… animal? tattoo taking a good part of the scientist’s torso and raised a brow.

 

‘This is a Chinese dragon.’ Changbin explained as he followed Minho’s gaze. ‘It’s a legendary creature mankind made up centuries ago.’

 

Minho nodded in understanding and Changbin ruffled his wet hair with the towel as he sat down next to Jisung, lifting the younger’s legs in the process and putting them back on his thighs this time. Reaching out, he pushed down the collar of Jisung’s shirt and Minho tried to not flush. Instead he looked at the now exposed collarbones and was surprised to see black ink on the human’s skin.

 

‘We all have this dragon tattoo. Mine is here,’ he explained, letting go of the collar and pointing to his fit stomach, ‘Jisung’s is on his chest and Chan’s is on his back. It’s like a… brotherhood tattoo, I guess.’

 

He looked down at Jisung with a smile, and Minho, seeing the fondness in it and recognizing it as the one he held everytime he looked at his own brother, realized that moment how much the three humans meant to one another.

 

‘That’s nice. We have it too, me and the guys.’ he provided, gesturing to his wrist. Changbin looked at it and saw a foreign character. He looked up confused.

 

‘Straynian?’ he wondered, and Minho nodded and gestured to his wrist.

 

‘It is. It’s your S and K in our alphabet.’

 

‘S and K?’ he questioned. What could those letters mean?

 

‘ _Stryul Kirhù_.’ he said and Changbin looked taken aback. Minho’s voice when speaking in his mother tongue was really different from his voice when he was speaking in Earthian. It was deeper and more velvety, which surprised him greatly. Minho chuckled at his face and added, ‘in your language it means Stray Kids.’

 

‘Stray kids? Why would you tattoo that?’ the human asked, confused, now leaning toward the table to grab what Minho could only assume was body lotion.

 

‘Stray is our species name and we were kids when we first called our brotherhood that. I guess it stayed.’ he shrugged. ‘That’s why we choose to tattoo these letters.’

 

‘That’s cool.’ Changbin admitted, smiling in awe at the older boy in front of him. ‘Jisungie, Chan and I choose the dragon because it’s a symbol of strength and when we needed it…’

 

He trailed off and looked down at Jisung, taking his hand in his. ‘… we found it in each other.’

 

Minho looked at the way Changbin held Jisung’s hand and wondered if there was more than they let on. But then he remembered the human’s reactions when Felix was around and realized that that was very unlikely.

 

‘Do you like Felix?’

 

The statement caused Changbin to stammer, looking up like a dear caught in headlight. He looked at the Stray in shock, mouth opening to form words but nothing forming.

 

‘No- yes- mayb- I… don’t know?’ Changbin cursed when his voice came out higher than it usually does. Minho looked at the mess before him with an unimpressed face and Changbin sighed. ‘I mean… he is cute, but we barely know each other and I never went here to fall in love with someone- not that I’m opposed to it, but I mean, I’m not… ready?’ he tried, realizing himself what a mess he was.

 

And that was exactly all Minho could think about right now, what a mess the boy was.

 

 

‘Why is that?’ Minho asked instead, not really comprehending why the human was asking himself so many questions. For Strays, those questions didn’t exist. If they liked someone they tried to make the other fall in love with them, they didn’t question their feelings or anything – they didn’t fear love. For them love was a blessing, and their approach of it was very positive. Of course, those facing heartbreaks had a hard time, but they always knew that it was because it wasn’t the right one and quickly recovered to find the right one. But any ways, they never feared their feelings. Sure at times they might get confused or afraid of risking friendships – a voice in his head brought him back to his many talks with Seungmin about Hyunjin – but in the end they turned this fear into confidence. Because, if you’re afraid of your own feelings, how do you expect to make someone fall in love with you?

 

‘I’m… afraid?’ Here was what Minho was expecting to hear and he almost sighed but what Changbin said next made him hold it back. ‘I’m not used to letting people in. But I decided that I wanted to let Felix in. So that’s not what I’m afraid of anymore.’

 

His voice died down and Minho actually felt concern when he saw the sad light in Changbin’s eyes.

 

‘Then what scares you?’ he said softly, the same tone he used to talk to Jeongin when he sometimes think about Donghyuck.

 

‘Having to leave.’ he whispered, voice breaking as he looked down at his laps.

 

And that’s when reality hit Minho in the face. The reluctance, the confusion in each of the humans he met so far – it was because they were afraid of getting too attached and one day having to let it go. Having to go back on Earth. It was a reality that was here and a reality that was unavoidable.

 

Changbin looked up with red eyes and a quivering smile.

 

‘You understand now? Why it so hard for the three of us to let you in but at the same time to not get attached too much? It is almost impossible to do so Minho. We are already liking you guys way too much.’ he chuckled dryly, fist hitting his chest. ‘Our parting in five years is already going to be unbearable. So what if I were to fall in love?’

 

When their eyes finally met, Minho was staring at him with an unreadable gaze. When after a few seconds he opened his mouth to speak, he couldn’t help but dread what he was to say.

 

‘Changbin, why don’t you take a leap of faith?’

 

The statement surprised him – that wasn’t what he had expected. At all. But it also confused him greatly. What did Minho meant by that? The leader seemed to have read his thoughts since he smiled gently and leaned forward, elbows resting over his black pants.

 

‘Would you rather spend five years here and refrain from being yourself, feeling what you really wanna feel just because you have to go back one day? Or would you rather take the chance of getting to know Felix better and maybe, let it evolve into something more, and who knows… stay here forever?’

 

The last statement was pronounced in a mutter but Changbin heard it clearly. Looking up with wide eyes at the leader, he followed his every moves as he moved toward the flat entrance door.

 

Did- did he just offered Changbin the possibility of staying here… _forever_?

 

The Stray pressed the button and the door slid open, the light seeping through momentarily blinding the scientist in the room and encasing Minho in a halo of golden shine. And if Minho didn’t already look like a person of strength, he surely did now.

 

He stepped outside, but stopped in his track, still back facing him.

 

‘Felix’s been dying to meet you again. He even planned on taking you somewhere he’s wanted to show you since day one.’

 

Just as the door slide close, Minho turned his head slightly, eyes catching those of bewildered Changbin.

 

 

‘Think about it.’

 

 

 

 

 

Chan stepped out of the bathroom five minutes later, clueless and lost as he saw Changbin’s shocked frozen state.

 

‘What did I miss?’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Almost two weeks had passe since their last encounter, both side busy with many things; the Strays were preparing for the Ordeals that would take place in a few days and the humans were getting busier too, the three of them going twice a week to meet with CL and check on the Young Wings and working with what their associates from Earth had sent them back – new data from stuffs they had themselves sent to Earth a few months ago.

 

And that’s also when Chan decided the three of them needed a good old break.

 

‘C’mon guys were is your spirit?’ he whined, clutching his white lab jacket like the grown up child he was.

 

Jisung slapped the plastic gloves off his hands and gave Chan a stern look as he brought the vial he was holding to the freezer.

 

‘We grew up Chan. That’s what happened.’ he stated with a shake of his head.

 

‘Well, then grow back down again!’

 

Jisung stilled at that, turning around as he slammed the freezer’s door close.

 

‘You did not just quot this old movie Chan.’

 

‘But-’

 

‘No but Bang Chan. Your obsession with old stuff from Earth has gone too far, I give up.’ he exclaimed dramatically, taking off his plastic glasses and throwing them in the room – incidentally resulting in them colliding with Changbin’s back.

 

‘Ooops…’ he gulped and backed away slowly.

 

Changbin turned around, his shirt now covered in green solution. Looking up, with dark eyes and an unreadable expression, he suddenly tore off his glasses.

 

‘You know what? Chan’s right.’ And with that he took off his white jacket and gray shirt.

 

‘Jisooooos Changbinie binie~’ Jisung whistled while Chan laughed. Changbin offered them a wolfish grin and suddenly ran toward the door.

 

‘See y’all later losers!’

 

And with that he was gone.

 

 

 

‘And now?’ Chan asked, looking at a Jisung with hope.

 

Jisung snorted.

 

‘Whatever, I’m gonna go sleep.’

 

And with that he exited the room, leaving a blinking Chan.

 

 

 

 

‘Jisuuuuungie wait for me-’

 

‘Get the fuck away from me you fucktar-’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Here he was. Back to where they first met.

 

Changbin now stood in the middle of the clearing, Glow shining down the bare skin of his torso and arms, the aroma of wild flowers and damp turquoise palm trees filling his nostrils. Spreading his arms wide he let everything sink in. After two weeks of being surrounded by iron, cement and concrete, the sterile odor of the detergent invading his senses everywhere he went, being outdoor again felt so good.

 

With no second thoughts, he let his body drop onto the tall turquoise grass, fingers grasping it firmly and eyes closing. How good did it felt. The wind brushed past the clearing and the herbs tickled his bare sides. Stiffening a giggle, he breathed in deeply and let his head drop to the side, a wild flower tickling his close eyelid.

 

He wasn’t here for nothing. He actually wanted to come here a week after his talk with Minho. He was glad they had this talk; he was done being a coward. So, by coming here he was actually following the leader’s advice, he was taking a leap of faith and was hoping that Felix would come back here, to seek him out.

 

He realized it was better to just let things unfold instead of trying to prevent them; it was pointless when it came to beautiful things like love. And by love, he meant it in the broad way; whether what he had with Felix – whatever it was they had – would end up in a strong friendship or more, he would let time decide of that. His internal conflict was long gone, and now all he wanted was to hug the cute-

 

A gasp resonated in the air. Hurried steps could be heard and Changbin refrained a smile. When the light dimmed above him, he peered an eye open and grinned at Felix who was hovering above him – just like the first time. Except this time he didn’t run away.

 

‘Hello there.’ he softly said and Felix looked stunned for a second before he grinned widely and lowered himself, literally throwing himself at Changbin. The human huffed and settled his arms around the boy’s waist as he hugged him back. He held him close and buried his nose in his hair, breathing in his scent, the scent of… he didn’t even know what it was, it was so unique and so Straya like that he couldn’t even put words on it. Felix then mumbled something in his neck and Changbin laughed at that, the sound so loud compared to the buzzing of the pink bugs around the area.

 

‘Come again?’ he laughed, lowering his head back onto the grass as Felix sat up, pressing his two hands on his bare torso. Changbin blushed at that but couldn’t care any less, he was just so thrill to see the boy again. He might not have realized it before, but boy had he missed the blond Stray.

 

‘I said, I missed you, you _Yeshihk_.’ Felix finally said, voice so low – and damn it felt good to finally hear it again.

 

‘Ye-yeshihk?’ he tried, having already heard the word but never understanding what it meant.

 

Felix chuckled, deep voice resonating in the area and sending shivers down Changbin’s arm. His voice was definitely a blessing as much as it was a curse.

 

‘It means… bastard? Idiot? Assho-’

 

‘Okay, enough profanities, I get it.’ he cut the boy, sending him in a giggling fit. And that’s when he took in the younger’s state. And gulped.

 

Well, damn, he looked good.

 

His blond locks had darkened since last time, now a golden blond, and were flowing in the wind. His beautiful freckles were still here, standing out in his slightly tanner than before skin, and he was wearing gray ripped slims and a soft dark slate gray hoodie ( **A/N:** At this point I keep writing gray as ‘grey’… damn fifty shades aha.). He looked really good. But what made him look even better was the dark slate gray eyeshadow sitting on his lids. It made his gaze look ten time more intense. He looked beautiful.

 

Felix scrunched up his nose and raised a brow when he saw Changbin’s face, and said boy chuckle at that, flicking his nose. Felix whined at that and pushed his hand away, barking playfully at him ( **A/N:** Vlive anyone?). When Changbin laughed and repeated the motion Felix hissed in warning and took hold of his hand to still it.

 

‘What? Gonna bite me cub?’ he taunted, raising a brow, a smirk on his lips.

 

‘Don’t try me human, I’m more wild than I look like.’ he said lowly, winking at the human. Pressing his hands down on Changbin’s chest – the boy huffing as Felix put all his weight on it on purpose – and stood up, hand extending to help Changbin stand up.

 

‘What now?’ the human asked as they both stood in the clearing hand in hand. Felix grinned down at the ground and twirled with their hands.

 

‘Now… I wanna show you something.’

 

Changbin raised Felix’s face of his free hand – god only knows where all this confidence was coming from, guess he really missed the boy – and made the younger boy look at him. Felix’s eyes were wide, clearly not having expected the sudden move.

 

‘Then show me.’

 

Felix only grinned at that and freed his hand, running toward the other side of the clearing. As he exited it, he looked back at a stunned Changbin.

 

‘Follow me!’ he yelled, a giggle soon following after.

 

Snapping out of his trance, Changbin realized that Felix was way ahead of him and smirk. Bitch nope, he wasn’t gonna let the younger win this race. Taking off, he caught up with Felix pretty quickly, the both of them running and laughing through mazes of apple green spiral shaped bushes, coral fly traps, passing by some Palis on the way – which almost had the scientist stopping if it weren’t for Felix grabbing his wrist and pulling him forward.

 

Suddenly Felix dived on the left and Changbin startled, quickly following after, hand reaching out, as he blindly exited the maze since the light was too bright for his eyes.

 

‘Felix wait-’

 

 

A whole expense of white sand stood before him. The beach.

 

‘Do you like it?’ A voice interrupted his contemplation and he jumped on the spot, turning around to see Felix. The boy was biting his lip, eyes expectant. Changbin only looked at him with pure fondness. ‘Minho told me it was fine to bring you here when the tide is low, so… yeah sorry, you can’t see the water. Do you still like it?’

 

‘Felix. I love it.’ he breathed out as he turned to look around in pure awe.

 

The place was covered in white sand, turning a darker golden shade where the water had laid before, the cliff and hills surrounding it looking right out from a fairy tale and that feeling was enhanced by the beautiful orange pink color of the sky and purple clouds as the Glow was slowly ascending in the sky.

 

‘I love it.’ he repeated.

 

‘I’m glad to hear that. Now c’mon, we need to go over there,’ he pointed toward the other side of the bitch, ‘to enjoy the show.’

 

‘The show?’ Changbin questioned, wondering what the hell was Felix talking about.

 

‘You’ll see’ was all Felix said as he winked playfully and started to walk ahead. Changbin smirked at that, and cracked his wrist.

 

Time for a payback.

 

‘Last to the other side is a Yeshihk!’ he screamed – delighted and proud of himself when he managed to say the foreign word properly – and dashed past Felix.

 

Said boy blinked and stopped walking. But when he realized what was happening he smirked and started running, bare toe crunching the sand.

 

‘YAH! GET BACK HERE, YOU’RE THE YESHIHK HERE!’ he screamed at the top of his lungs, glad for his great stamina, as he chase the human, who only laughed and ran faster.

 

But what he forgot was that, this place was Felix’s turf.

 

Suddenly there were hands grabbing his side, and arms wrapping around his middle, his body getting carried backward and pushed down on the ground.

 

He fell on his side – not very gracefully, let me tell you – biting the sand in the process, as a weight settled on him, making him roll on his back.

 

Felix high pitched laugh echoed in the air as he laid on Changbin, proud of his achievement. Changbin spat sand out of his mouth and laughed too.

 

‘Okay cub, you got me here.’

 

Felix smirked down at him, the Glow shinning down on him making him look regal.

 

‘Of course I did, you’re on my playground human boy.’

 

Changbin laughed at that, accepting his defeat and ruffled his now damp and covered in sand hair as Felix rolled down, settling on his left. Now with the both of them laying on the sand, breaths steadying and Glow setting over the horizon, all felt otherworldly. Head turning sideways, he noticed that Felix had closed his eyes. His blond locks were floating in the soft breeze, revealing something shining behind his ear. Upon further inspection he realized that it was an area on Felix’s skin and that it was shining dully, a holographic shine over the white of his skin. What was that?

 

Curiosity getting the best of him, his fingers moved of their own will and he reached for the boy’s ‘holo area’.

 

But his moment was cut short the moment Felix snapped his eyes open and reached to cover the area behind his ear.

 

‘Don’t…’ he muttered, avoiding Changbin’s questioning gaze and cheeks flushing.

 

‘I… what’s wrong? What is it?’ he asked carefully prying they younger’s hand away from it. ‘I won’t touch it, I promise.’

 

Felix reluctantly gave in and cleared his throat.

 

‘Everyone of us has it. It’s a very sensitive part. If people touch it it can either hurt you or… arouse you.’ he admitted, blushing harder.

 

Changbin blinked.

 

‘Oh.’

 

And with that he flushed hard too and cleared his throat.

 

‘Sorry, I didn’t know.’ he clarified but Felix only shook his head with a smile.

 

‘That’s okay. You couldn’t, it’s not something we usually tell humans about because if a conflict ever arise it could be used against us.’

 

‘Wow. You must trust me a lot then to tell me this.’ he blurted out before he even realized what he was saying and didn’t even try to fight the smile that was growing on his face. Felix looked at him with a smile too, and nodded.

 

‘Yup. I do trust you Changbinie.’ he confirmed, letting his head fall back in place. Changbin settled his head back in place too, ayes looking up at the passing purple clouds and letting himself be rocked by the crash of the waves from afar.

 

‘Look.’ Felix’s voice broke the silence a few minutes later, fingers pointing the horizon. ‘It’s happening.’

 

Ans suddenly Changbin remembered Felix had wanted to show him something. Following the finger, his eyes found a beautiful sight; a swarm of adult Young Wings were flying up in the sky, of all colors, making it an amazing show against the orange of the sky.

 

‘I come here every time I can to see it. Beautiful right?’ he asked and Changbin found himself blindly reaching for the boy’s hand. Probably having heard him move, Felix’s own met his halfway, their fingers intertwining.

 

Looking up, a content smile found its way on his lips.

 

 

‘Yeah. Beautiful.’

 

 

– – – – –

 

The next day was a day off for the humans working at JYP’s facility since it was a day of celebration. Yes, today was the New Glow. And while they were all chilling in their flats all around the facility, Strays were running around everywhere in the jungle, making sure everything was ready for tonight.

 

‘Jeongin come here!’ Woojin’s voice cut the air and said boy groaned, already having enough troubles curling his hair. He stepped outside his bedroom, looking like a mess and Woojin face palmed at the sight. ‘We really need some help…’

 

The youngest only whined and stepped forward to hug the oldest.

 

‘Why can’t I just go like that!’ he mumbled but got surprised by an offended gasp.

 

‘And put all my efforts to waste? I don’t think so young man.’

 

Jeongin turned around in surprise and a wide grin suddenly appeared on his face.

 

‘Rosé!’

 

Said woman, lowered her suitcases on the ground and brushed off the imaginary wrinkled on her ruffled black and pink dress. She looked up and smiled at the two boys.

 

‘I’ve missed you guys. Now, let’s get this done with, I need you to look your best tonight. Especially you my little Fox~’ she winked at him and bent down to open the suitcase, revealing a frightening amount of silk, gems and leather. Jeongin noticed a silky clothe, a shade between the orange and the red and oddly enough he could bet it was meant for him.

 

‘Let’s get started, shall we?’ she exclaimed, clapping her gloved hands excitedly. ‘We have much to do. Let’s start with you Woojin since your makeup and hair are already done~’

 

Singing under her breath happily she took out a beautiful head ornament. Eyes shinning with something akin to pride, she smirked at them.

 

‘You guys are gonna be the kings of tonight.’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

The Glow was setting and Jisung wiped off his wet torso as he stepped out of the shower. He had worked out all afternoon long, taking this day of rest as an opportunity to keep his body in shape. Chan and Changbin had preferred to stay home, probably to read or watch a movie. So when he had stepped inside their flat, he wasn’t even surprised to see the two on the couch, eating popcorn and watching a Pixar movie.

 

Buckling his belt, he stepped out of the bathroom, he grabbed his round glasses and leaped toward the couch.

 

‘Make way~’ he singsang and that was the only warning the other two got before he crashed into the couch. Chan, who was in the middle, grunted and punched his lean abs as a revenge.

 

‘Shut up, the good part is coming up.’ was all Changbin said as he tossed him a yellow hoodie. Changbin was himself in a pale blue hoodie and Chan was in purple one – their usual go to when they watch movies.

 

Shrugging it on, he put his glasses on and tried to watch the movie. But not even five minutes later, Chan’s voice broke through the air.

 

‘Today’s the New Glow.’ he stated.

 

‘Yeah…’ Changbin muttered as he looked outside, where the nature was starting to shine brightly. ‘Felix was so excited yesterday.’

 

‘I can see why. It seriously looks so cool. I wish we could see it.’ Jisung sighed, knowing it was fully impossible for them to go watch it.

 

Changbin sighed too and stretched his sore legs.

 

‘If only we were allowed to.’ he added, sighing in contentment when his bones popped.

 

‘Technically we can;’ Chan suddenly said.

 

Both Jisung and Changbin turned to him and looked at him as if he had gone mental.

 

‘No, but, think about it guys!’ Chan tried to reasoned, suddenly looking hyped. ‘We are allowed on neutral grounds right? And the Ordeals take place on them! We are also allowed to go out during the night. Which means that technically we could watch the Ordeals.’

 

Changbin and Jisung only blinked.

 

‘You’re right… technically we could but honestly Chan? That’s wouldn’t be wise on our behalf.’ Jisung tried to reasoned. ‘Two tribes might accept us but the other two? They would legit snap and we would run their ceremony.’

 

‘That’s what we thought about Minho’s clan.’ Chan pointed out. ‘But look at us today. And in the worst case, they’ll feel us come and ask for us to leave. We can always lie and say we didn’t know it was the Ordeals night to save our asses, c’mon!’

 

Jisung grunted and slumped in his sit. But Changbin only grinned.

 

‘You’re right! Let’s go!’ Changbin exclaimed already standing up and dragging Jisung up by the hand.

 

‘Oh my god.’ the youngest grunt and let himself be dragged by a giggling Changbin. ‘If I die tonight I want you to know I hated you till the end.’

 

Chan chuckled and rolled his eyes, hand coming up to ruffle his hair as he pressed the flat’s main door open.

 

 

‘We love you too Jisungie. Now let’s go.’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘Guess who?’ a voice whispered in Seungmin’s ear as hands covered his eyes, a gasp escaping his mouth.

 

‘Oh my god, shut up Hyun!’ he giggled and elbowed him as the slightly older boy laughed and let go of him. Sitting beside him, black and cobalt blue fighter’s outfit pooling around him, Hyunjin looked down at the copper rose and golden paste laying in the bowls next to them. A perfect match for his friend’s black and red rider’s outfit.

 

‘Shit, Hyun, you smeared my make up!’ Seungmin whined playfully and tried to redo the golden wing on his copper rose covered eyelid. Hyunjin watched him intently, mesmerized by the swift motion.

 

‘Jae, you put that stuff way better that my sister does.’ he whistled, impressed by his friend’s hidden skill.

 

‘That’s natural talent.’ Seungmin grinned, pretending to flap invisible long hair away. Hyunjin shook his head and handed him his own cobalt blue and black creams.

 

‘Then can this oh so talented person give me a hand and do this for me?’ he teased, earning himself a slap on the arm.

 

‘Well, who would I be if I refused to help a poor distressed soul’ he dramatically exclaimed as he open the lid. Hyunjin snorted and stuck his tongue out – shinning piercing glistening in the night – but shut up right away the moment the boy’s fingers gently grabbed his jaw.

 

‘Close your eyes.’ he instructed in a whisper and Hyunjin obeyed. He then felt a brush on his eyelids. ‘Cobalt suits you. Rosé was right to give you this outfit.’

 

Hyunjin blinked open his eyes as the brush couldn’t be felt anymore and smiled.

 

‘Thanks.’ he then gestured to Seungmin. ‘You too. You look good. Rosé indeed has a great taste.’

 

Seungmin fought back a grin as he smeared his fingers in cobalt paste. Butterflies were floating in his stomach and he needed to calm down before it get out of hands.

 

Raising his head, he resumed his task and began to smear the past on the boy’s neck, forming tribal designs similar to his owns, and moved up to his under eyes. Using one finger he began to gently trace the thin line, taking in the mole under his eyes that made him so attractive. It was one of the thing that Hyunjin possessed that got him weak.

 

So enthralled in his contemplation he never took notice of the boy doing the same to him. And that’s how he failed to notice the parting of his lips and the way his gaze darkened at the sight of a certain something.

 

‘Here we g-’ Seungmin’s voice hitched as his fingers stilled under Hyunjin’s left eye as the said boy took hold of his hand, cobalt blue creamy paste smeared on the spot.

 

The boy’s free hand went on his cheek and he felt his skin heating up in the process, internally praying that the dim light would cover it. And when Hyunjin chuckled, eyes set on his nose, Seungmin cursed under his breath, and looked down; He had hoped the boy wouldn’t notice or mention _it_.

 

‘You remembered.’ was all he said and Seungmin snorted at that, flushing harder and rolling his eyes when the fighter’s ones refused to left his nose.

 

‘Of course I did Hyun.’

 

Hyunjin let go of his jaw and Seungmin swore he’d rarely ever seen the boy that happy.

 

‘You… you never wore it so I thought you forgot.’ he explained, rubbing his nape sheepishly.

 

Seungmin sighed and went to adjust his golden septum ring, blush still dusting his cheeks.

 

‘I just… it’s just special for me. So I wanted to wear it on special occasion you know?’ he tried to justify himself, not wanting Hyunjin to be vexed by that. But the fighter only smiled, reaching over to brush aside a stray dark red curl, fingers lingering a bit longer than necessary.

 

‘I understand. It’s cute.’ Seungmin punched him in the chest at that, making the both of them laugh. ‘No, but seriously, it looks good on you.’

 

Seungmin looked at him with a genuine smile.

 

‘Thanks. I can’t believe we had them made a year ago.’

 

‘Yeah me neither.’ Hyunjin admitted, toying with his tongue piercing.

 

They had their piercings done exactly a year ago tonight, the two of them betting that if their tribe lost they would get piercings; Seungmin told Hyunjin to get his on the tongue and Hyunjin had called for the septum. And as you guessed it, their tribe lost, hence why the both of them now had piercings.

 

While Hyunjin wore his everyday, first of all because if he didn’t the hole would disappear and second because he loved the piercing, Seungmin only wore his occasionally for big events or when he felt like it. But that was during the first tree months, then he completely stopped wearing it because of the confusion mess his feelings toward Hyunjin were and it reminded him way too much of the said boy. But now that he had accepted the situation and sorted his feelings, he thought that tonight was a good time to bring back the piercing. And seeing Hyunjin’s reaction, it was worth it.

 

A horn blew in the air and the both of them startled. Looking at Seungmin, Hyunjin stood up and extended a hand, which the boy grabbed. Steadying himself and brushing off his pants, Seungmin looked up at the fighter with a newfound fire in his eyes, adrenaline rushing through his veins.

 

‘Happy New Glow Hyunie.’ he laughed, grinning wolfishly and Hyunjin smirked in return at that.

 

‘Happy New Glow Minie.’ he retort, fingers rubbing softly against the back of his hand.

 

Turning their heads to the side, both of them looked over the horizon, eyes setting on the aster up in the sky, both of their gaze shining in anticipation and excitement.

 

 

‘Let the Ordeals begin.’

 

**~~~~~~~~ > To be continued.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo, did you like it?~
> 
> Hope you did ahahaha. Now I'm sure you get why it was shorter than the other ones since I had to cut here because THE ORDEALS ARE COMING UP!!! I'm so excited to write about that ahahaha~ And did you like the new places I added in the story?~ Be ready to see them more often now ;)
> 
> Soooo, comming up next: - ORDEALS.  
> -NEW GLOW CEREMONY  
> -ORDEALS
> 
> ... Yeah you got it, the next chap will be absolutely and solely about the Ordeals and the New Glow. And since I want you to have a full surprise, I'm not gonna tease you on anything~ Let your imagination run wild and tell me in the comments what you think the Ordeals will be and who you think will win~
> 
> As always, comment, subscribe, bookmark, hit the kuddos or do nothing, from the moment it makes you happy, then it makes me happy!
> 
> See you soon~  
> Lots of love -- Orange.


	15. Chapter 11 - Part I: Rêverie...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~ Guess who's back? I MISSED YOU ALL! I can't even appologize enough for the long wait I put you through, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it ahaha T.T
> 
> What can I say except that I'm super excited!!! This two parts chapter that's fully dedicated to the Ordeals & New Glow Ceremony aha~ Yes, it was a long (ass) ride, and it took me a long time to write it but I really enjoyed doing it! And I'm proud to say that I'm happy with how it turned out & I just can't wait for you to read it bc I sincerely hope you'll like it. Also this is the biggest chapter written so far kkkk~
> 
> Last but not least, I'd like to say a huge THANK YOU <3\. First, because you guys are still here event though it's been more than one month since I posted. Secondly, because the overall view count (views from ao3 + Wattpad) of Straya 801 - Planet of Total Madness is over 20k... Guys, what the f*ck? You are the best T.T  
> When I first wrote it, I never imagined it would attract so many readers and love. I just want you to know how thankful I am to you all, and how much I love you, because, as I already said it, without you this fanfic would be nothing. So thank you again <3.
> 
> Now, without further ado: Enjoy~

 

Drum rolls, zithers, flutes, harmonicas, bells, whispers, rustles, laughs, warbling – all of that was resonating through the whole jungle the moment Jisung step a foot outside.

 

Looking up in wonder, he held his breath at the sight before him. The jungle was shining so brightly and beautifully tonight – bushes of vibrant greens and pinks, leafs of dazzling turquoises and yellows, barks’ creases of golden tendrils, grass of beautiful blues and turquoises, little white bug like creatures flying through leafs and blue butterflies’ swarms rounding the corners – it was a wonder.

 

‘Worth coming out, huh?’ Chan asked, chuckling and nudging his shoulder with his own, effectively bringing him out of his reverie. Jisung closed his jaw and turned to Chan to say something but he was too much in a daze to form words. Chan simply snorted and pulled him by the arm, their bare feet crashing against the rough tarmac – a foreign sensation that they had not felt in a while, neither had missed. ‘Anyways, as I said, don’t worry Jisungie. We just have to pull our hoods up and no one will know we are humans. Woojin did told me that not everyone dress up for this ceremony, and Strays can’t smell scents. So we’re good. All we have to do is hide our eyes.’

 

‘Yeah…’ he sighed, feeling a bit reassured but still scared. This ceremony was important, he didn’t want to ruin it.

 

‘You know the way?’ Changbin asked as they joined him a bit ahead, and as he saw him, Jisung realized that they were matching with the jungle tonight. The three of them were standing in their respective purple, soft blue and yellow hoodies – as colorful as Straya 801 was. And Jisung realized that these past months on Straya had really changed them a lot. Them, who showed up in black and dark colors at first were now sporting colorful and white outfits, and maybe, unconsciously, they had always wanted to wear colors – just like they had always wanted to fly to Straya.

 

‘Yeah, Hyunjin told me they would hold the ceremony on the neutral grounds.’ the oldest explained, as they resumed walking, Jisung sighing in delight the moment his feet made contact with the cool grass, toes unconsciously curling in the mud.

 

‘This is way better…’ he mumbled, and Changbin chuckled and nodded, shucking his hands into his pocket.

 

‘Yeah,’ he agreed. ‘ I hate concrete. I don’t even understand why we had to put concrete on this planet.’

 

‘Because these buildings needed foundations.’ Chan provided, chuckling when a white bug came to a rest on his nose. Changbin cooed and snapped a shoot with his Polaroid, the light scaring it away. ‘Hey, Chang!’

 

‘Sorry.’ he smiled sheepishly, waving the pic in his hand. ‘I needed a memory of that. We, mankind, are apparently capable of doing good stuffs with technology.’

 

Jisung shook his head at Changbin’s obvious disdain for their own kind and walked toward him, peeking over his shoulder. Seeing the result, he whistled, humming.

 

‘Yeah, photography was one hell of an invention! Wow.’ he whistled again and raised his thumbs when he saw the picture. It was beautiful, Chan’s fond expression, the shiny white creature on his nose, the bright bioluminescent nature and the darkness of the night – it would make an awesome memory.

 

Chan simply chuckled and wrapped his two arms around their shoulders.

 

‘Okay, let’s make some memories then.’ he grinned, eyes closing when he heard the beautiful melody of violin like instruments in the air, felt the wind seeping through their hair and smelled the faint sweet scent of something all but Changbin got to identify.

 

‘Tysil…’ said boy muttered, a small smile making its way on his face as he remembered his time in the market with Minho and Woojin, when the first lady had approached him to give him food. It was his first taste of something else than drink and fruits on Straya, of a real treat and it stayed memorable. Eyes watering, he chuckled. ‘Yeah, let’s make some memories.’

 

Jisung and Chan only hummed in agreement and, together, they walked toward the neutral grounds.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘ _Jys sh’te mata Yul h’muntid,_

 

_Byul Myitil dareang Yul,_

 

_Staryl ily Felykia~’_

 

 

Woojin’s melodious voice echoed in the air, meddling with Rosé’s own, the moment Seungmin and Hyunjin stepped into the clearing.

 

The red head chuckled and swam through the mass of people in search for his older friend, eager to join him on the next song, and hurriedly, he turned around to beckon the man of his dreams forward, leaving his long red dresses flow behind him. Hyunjin stared at his face in a daze as he absentmindedly grabbed his friend’s outstretched hand, fingers intertwining in the process, red nails meddling with aquamarine polished ones.

 

Seungmin was beautiful.

 

For him, there was no other way to say it.

 

His dark red hair paired with his fully red and copper outfit made him stand out in the crowd, made him _shine_.

 

He was wearing a styled traditional Pali rider outfit composed of dark red leather pants with golden designs, and open hooded red robes embellished of two thin leather shoulder epaulettes of a darker shade of red, completely open in the back too and exposing all his backside, the two long slits on the sleeves freeing his arms completely everytime he so much as to moved them, which exposed in the process a copper twig shaped upper arm bracelet, as well as the copper colored leather fingerless gloves he wore.

 

The two openings at the front and back of his cloak not only bared his fit torso but also the copper torso chain hugging his slightly tan frame, as well as a red large choker necklace resting against his neck and collarbones. The last jewels on him were, of course, the copper septum ring, a beautiful delicate copper forehead crown set with tiny rosegold and red colored precious stones, and a copper foot chain on his left limb with rosegold gems, all residing in harmony with the makeup and facial paint he wore that were the hues of rosegold meddling with copper into the beautiful canvas that were Seungmin’s features.

 

Hyunjin followed him in a daze, instinctively playing with his tongue piercing.

 

Now, he might have found himself less dazzling than Seungmin, but he was not.

 

He was so mesmerized by his friend that he stayed completely obvious to the whispers of awestruck people that his own fighter cobalt blue and aquamarine outfit earned him as it floated gracefully behind him.

 

A black leather shoulder pad ornamented of a menacing but regal looking silver shards shaped piece on his right shoulder and maintained by a tight strap around his muscled and tattooed chest, dark cobalt blue leather pants, slightly baggy at the thighs and tight at the calves, a silver belt with hanging chains and blue and aquamarine gems, keeping a long and heavy cloth of a beautiful deep black fabric with large turquoise and cobalt blue patterns in place by the side of his right hip, a black leather bracelet and an upper arm delicate silver one, necklaces of silver, blue and aquamarine stones sitting around his neck and falling down on his torso and paired with matching silver earrings, a silver headpiece among his curly hair with an aquamarine stone sitting on his forehead, and cobalt blue and black makeup and facial paints smeared on his face – a deity ascended on their soils, that’s what they all felt like looking at the moment their eyes fell on Hyunjin.

 

But to Seungmin, he shone way more than that. And he let him know by pressing his palm harder into his own. And he knew, Hyunjin knew when he pressed back, firmly but tenderly, thumb rubbing his knuckles.

 

The youngest of the two by a few months tugged him forward once more, eagerly skipping to the beat of the zithers and flutes, and humming along the two singers’ voices. Hyunjin giggled and let himself loose into the frenzy, feet hitting the ground in rhythm and body moving in harmony with those of the people around him.

 

Two girls dancing by their side came forward, both dressed in beautiful pink and yellow flowy outfits, and playfully skidded under their linked hands before dancing away, leaving behind them trails of giggles and high pitched laughs. Seungmin shook his head in amusement and kept dancing his way around people, exchanging a few friendly greetings here and there, and shrieked in happiness the moment they reached the large protuberant tree roots on which were seated both Woojin, Rosé and three musicians. Rosé was sitting on Woojin’s left, looking gorgeous with her pink hair and long sleeveless silver slit dress. But when Hyunjin’s eyes fell on his older friend he let out a gasp.

 

‘Seung, is it me or Woojin really outshines everyone tonight? I always knew Rosé had a soft spot for him… but wow.’ he let out in awe, Seungmin looking no different beside him.

 

Their older friend was sitting on the root, eyes closed and dressed in the traditional Young Wing rider fashion. The traditional silky cloak he wore was a crossover between a long silky robe and a cape for it was sleeveless on the right side, and had no sleeve nor armhole or whatsoever on the other side, the cloth being directly attached to his left wrist by a golden wrist cuff, and hanging loosely behind him, therefor exposing at least half of his tan backside and his beautiful constellation tattoo.

 

The silky material was of a soft vibrant pear green color with threaded olive, lime, mint green and golden patterns. It was open on his torso, showcasing his define abs and a tattoo a certain human had so long longed to see by his collarbone, as well as his golden necklaces and choker.

 

Along with it, he was sporting tight brown leather pants, with straps all around the thighs, and a golden ankle chain tied to the rings on his toes by a chain. These colors made his slightly tan complexion look heavenly and his pale blond curly hair shine even brighter. Said hair were beautifully styled and exposed one of his ear on which gorgeous earrings of gold and mint were resting; his blond locks were indeed braided on one side, the little braids holding in place a gorgeous golden carved hair brooch – its stems and arabesques holding tiny mint gems – the jewel going beyond the braids in the form of two flowy golden chains at its end, at first intertwined into said braids and then let loose behind him as if it were their extension, reaching mid back gracefully, the two mint stones at their ends resting against his muscled back.

 

Woojin opened his golden orange covered eyelids and smiled at his two awestruck friends, still singing gracefully and probably unaware of how beautiful he looked.

 

‘He looks so heavenly…’ Seungmin muttered in a trance, but snapped out of it the moment he recognized the familiar melody Woojin was now chanting with another boy.

 

Gasping, he turned to Hyunjin with a grin, slightly pulling on his hand to gain his attention – not that he had to try much.

 

‘Hyun!’ he exclaimed with a grin, looking up and causing his red hood to slightly fall backward and expose his burgundy curls and shiny golden hazel eyes. Hyunjin stared at them for a while before he blinked and realized which song was playing too.

 

Their favorite song.

 

‘Oh Jae. C’mon Seung!’ he chuckled, leading the way toward the forming round dance, and settling in place.

 

Soon enough, the round was full, people grabbing other here and there, and everyone started to clap their hands, body moving sideways as the circle started to move. Giggles were heard, people singing along with Woojin – Seungmin surely being one of them – and soon Hyunjin lost sight of the red boy, lost in the swarm of Strays and cheering with others happily. It was such a beautiful evening, it had been so long since he had so much fun. Clasping hands with four other people, they began to jump and Hyunjin chuckled when a young girl tripped but caught herself quite well and made them spin even faster in the end.

 

From the corner of his eyes, as he made said little girl spin around, he saw a blur of red and orange messily twirl a bit further away from them; Jeongin and Seungmin dancing together.

 

Hyunjin shook his head and chuckled, looking fondly at them, both their outfits flashing when put together and making them stand out.

 

Jeongin was roughly sporting the same outfit as he himself was – brown leather shoulder pad with a strap around his torso to maintain it in place, ornamented of an imposing but regal carved fox’s face golden piece, golden necklaces, choker, earrings, foot chains and wrist cuffs adorned of orange and red gems, red leather pants and golden belt with chains ending in the same colored gems, and of course a long and heavy bunched up vivid orange cloth, with golden designs, held by it and falling down in front of him, currently flapping against the wind. Said wind was gently blowing through the chains of his golden forehead crown by the side of his face, and running through his brown locks. He was also wearing a special necklace, a thin golden choker with a chain cascading down in between his shoulder blades and ending in an orange amber stone; a gift of his older brother.

 

But his looks wouldn’t have been complete without something unique that made him _him_ : an orange fur tied around his left upper arm.

 

A fox fur.

 

Tonight, Jeongin made it clear that he was the Fox, no doubts were left possible.

 

His younger friend burst out laughing when Seungmin tripped dancing too eagerly, beautiful golden and orange covered face morphing into a look of surprise when Seungmin pulled him down with him.

 

Hyunjin shook his head at his two friends and brought back his attention to his partners who were now tugging him along in some sort of chain that was heading straight for the holographic stream of water on their right. Cheering along with them, he joined their dance into the water, creating a beautiful show of graceful moves and water arabesques for the people sitting on its borders.

 

The night had only began, but it was already full of life.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘You idiots.’

 

Chan, Changbin and Jisung could only stare in surprise, frozen on their spot in the middle of the jungle. They couldn’t believe their own eyes.

 

In front of them was a woman, standing in a dark blue and green stripped gown dress and a red cloak, a hood covering her face, seemingly looking like a Stray. But her voice… her voice was unmistakable.

 

‘Su… Suzy?!’ Changbin was the first one to break out of his daze, doing a double take. ‘What are you doing here?’

 

The woman sighed exasperatedly and pulled her hood back, revealing that she was indeed Suzy. Her elegant flowy hair were out of their usual ponytail and her face was adorned of a pretty makeup.

 

‘I should be the one asking you that. What are you doing outside the jungle, during night and not allowed?’

 

Jisung threw a panicked look at Chan, already thinking of the worst, while his two other friends only remained frozen on the spot, their leader’s mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out of it. They swore that they wouldn’t let anyone at the base find out about them being allowed to roam around freely at night after all.

 

Jisung gulped and lowered his head. They were in so much shit.

 

‘Are _you_ allowed?’ Changbin retaliated, defensively, but smirking.

 

Suzy stared back at them with an unreadable gaze but began to frown slightly.

 

‘You’re… Minho allowed you on his grounds at night too, didn’t he?’ she stated more than asked, Jisung shrinking and flushing under her pointed glare. However the ‘too’ didn’t escape his ears. But why on Earth was she allowed? He thought they were the only one… did Minho hide something from them?

 

The thought left something uncomfortable sitting at the bottom of his throat.

 

‘Y-yeah…’ Chan confirmed, internally cursing and rubbing his nape. What was gonna happen now? Surely she wouldn’t tell on them…

 

Suzy eyed them a few more seconds and finally let out a sigh, waving a hand in front of her tiredly.

 

‘I suppose this is no mere stroll either, you’re here to watch the Ordeals, aren’t you? Follow me then.’ she instructed, walking in a narrow pathway between trees. The three boys exchanged a worried glance but decided to follow her.

 

As they walked further into this unknown part of the jungle, Changbin couldn’t help but admire its beauty. The bioluminescent palm leafs were still turquoise but they had purple edges, and the ground was beginning to get covered in amber and purple flowers, attracting golden fireflies like creatures.

 

‘Suzy…’ he began, looking at his surroundings in wonder. ‘you’re not sending us back at the base, right?’

 

‘No, I’m not.’ she simply answered, smiling a bit.

 

Not even a minute later, the pathway widened and they step foot into a clearing, a small wooden house – built by hands, they could see that – in its center.

 

Suzy walked forward, and pushed the wooden door ajar before angling her body slightly toward the three boys.

 

‘Come in.’ she offered them, one gloved hand inviting them to step forward.

 

Surprisingly, Jisung was the first one to, bending slightly to pass the doorway. Changbin exchanged a wary look with Chan but shrugged and went forward too, not intending on leaving their baby brother behind.

 

The inside of the cottage was warm looking, dark brown, caramel and red. Little candles were lightning the place and carillon bells were ringing in the air. There was one comfy looking red couch, wooden tables and flowers. It looked like one of those fairy tales fairy cottage. It held an aura of warmth but mystery.

 

‘It’s beautiful…’ Changbin let out, running a hand along the rough fabric of a beige plaid on the red couch.

 

‘Thank you.’ Suzy answered, bending to unlock an ancient looking trunk at the back of the room.

 

‘So, this is your… huh, secret hideout?’ Chan tried, looking at a picture in a frame by the window hole. On it were two little girls and two little boys perched on a tree, an oddly familiar wild bird resting on one of the girl’s shoulder. The picture looked worn out, as if it had been held many times and then put back into the frame.

 

‘You could call it that, I guess.’ she shrugged and when he turned around, Chan saw that his two friends were sitting on the couch watching Suzy deciding between two… cloaks.

 

What was she doing?

 

‘Yeah this one will do… Chan come here.’ she beckoned him forward and she handed him a raisin and amethyst cloak that had silver designs. It was beautiful, it felt like it came right out of a fairy tale his mother used to read him. ‘Wear that. Shrug that hoodie off, you’ll stand out too much but keeps your pant on wild boy, we don’t want no… unwanted sight running around the jungle.’

 

She grimaced and waved him off, Chan chuckling at her face but obeying. She walked over Jisung and gave him a red and cedar colored one with gold designs, and a light gray and white one with silver designs to Changbin.

 

‘Why do you have so much.. Straynian clothes?’ Jisung suddenly blurted out as he took off his hoodie, silently asking the question that everyone was wondering: what the fuck did all of this meant.

 

Suzy simply sighed and evened the imaginary wrinkles on her dress, sitting on the love chair by the window hole. Changbin slipped his left arm through the armhole of his cloak and peeked curiously at the woman when she looked outside in longing, fingers twirling with the small green flowers creeping inside the room.

 

‘I was born on Straya. My dad met my mom here, a scientist on his squad before the war.’ she waved a hand around dismissively, sparing them the details. ‘ They had me, I grew up here along with the oldest kids here, they became my friend and built me this place. When we were teenagers however, the war erupted and… well you know what happened next. I went back to being a scientist and grew up, leaving behind all of my past. But the Strays… they always allowed me to come back here even though so much happened… I was kind of an exception. And when the previous leader passed the tittle to Minho, the kid still allowed me there.’

 

She smiled at them, letting go of the flower she was toying with.

 

‘I was the only exception. Then, there was you.’

 

Chan, Changbin and Jisung stopped all their movements, staring at her in bewilderment. While they knew they were special, what Suzy said made them realize _how_ special they were. It made them realized the luck they had, a luck they earned, yes, but it reminded them to never take it for granted for it could be snatched away at any times.

 

Clearing her throat, she stood up and opened a drawer.

 

‘My dad has no idea this place exist… I intend it to stay this way.’ she paused, taking out a golden bracelet of the drawer and side glancing at them. ‘Just like he’ll remain obvious to your whereabouts… that is, if we can trust each other.’

 

Changbin squinted his eyes at her, clearly pondering over the question before he nodded.

 

‘Your secret is safe with us.’ he assured, accepting the jewels she was now handing them.

 

‘Just like yours is with me.’ she nodded, putting a necklace around Jisung’s neck. She stopped before him and smirked. ‘Nice eyeliner you got there sweet boy, but you should take off your glasses to let it shine.’

 

Jisung flushed and hurriedly took off his round glasses, flipping the bird to his two snickering brothers, earning himself a whack on the back of the head from the only woman in the room.

 

‘Beautiful. I’m sure Minho would love it.’ Changbin teased, smirking as Suzy walked to a whistling Chan.

 

‘Oh shut up.’ he grumbled, crossing his arms but the small smile on his lips was fooling no one. ‘He mustn’t know I’m here anyways.’

 

‘That is until the ceremony ends.’ Suzy provides from where she was fixing silver paint on Chan’s face, a small smile on her lips. Said boy’s head snapped up and he gaped at her.

 

‘You… oh my god Suzy you’re an absolute genius!’ he exclaimed, excitedly shaking her arms.

 

‘Yeah, yeah I know. Now calm down wild boy and let go of me. I need to paint dark boy’s face over there.’

 

She walked toward him, handing the golden facial paint to Jisung – she knew the boy could put makeup on – Changbin looking slightly petrified at the sight of the black one she was now holding.

 

‘What? Never wore makeup before?’ she snickered, dipping her fingers into the paint and shaking her head at the boy. They, humans, were sometimes so narrow-minded.

 

But Changbin just shook his head, allowing her to paint arabesques on his jaw and neck, down to his torso.

 

‘It’s not that, it’s just… will I look good?’ he suddenly asked sounding insecure, and Suzy paused in her moves, just a moment, before she barked out a laughter, raw but genuine, shaking her head at the boy.

 

‘Oh my, Changbin… Felix will love you, don’t worry.’ she assured, closing the lid and wiping her hands on a cloth.

 

‘I-’ he went to deny it but one look at Suzy’s knowing face and he shut up. The woman went in front of them, eyeing them one by one before she nodded in appraisal.

 

‘Good. You look like Strays now. Minus the eyes and shiny dots parts of course.’

 

‘Thank you.’ Jisung said genuinely, and she grinned with a last nod and walked toward the door.

 

‘Suzy.’ Chan suddenly called out, making her stop in her track. ‘How do you know about Felix and Minho, and… _all of that_?’

 

Suzy chuckled and opened the main door.

 

‘Next time try to be less obvious in your main data. You’re lucky I’m the one supervising everyone’s data or else everyone at the base would know of your… growing affections for these boys.’ she winked and exited the house. ‘I trust you know the way to the neutral grounds so I’ll leave now. Have fun tonight and see you later.’

 

With that she left their sight, and the moment she was gone, Jisung shrieked, grabbing Changbin’s arm desperately.

 

‘Tell me she did not read our entrances.’ he asked, hood falling back lightly and revealing black curly hair and wide doe panicked eyes. But Changbin only looked constipated too, staring blankly in front of him.

 

‘She read it.’

 

Chan only chuckled and rolled his eyes, grabbing both their hands and dragging them outside, muttering an ‘idiots’ along the way. And as he began to hear the beautiful music again, he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen tonight.

 

He couldn’t wait.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

On the other side of the neutral grounds, a zither player and a tambourine one were sitting on a grass and blue flower filled ground, playing music for the people dancing, chatting, eating and drinking around them. But contrary to the music played on the other side of the bank, theirs was more mellow and calming. Some Palis were also there, roaming freely among the Strays, and so were a few Young Wings that had been called early by their riders, eating berries from the trees.

 

Felix was among them, dancing and waving his hips to the beat of the tambourines, his pale pink chestnut and dark indigo covered eyes close and lips parted, the purple gem on his lower one shinning as he hummed a soft tune. He was looking like a nymph and an elf, a mix of purity and sensuality, and unaware to him, many were staring.

 

His outfit was close to the one of his older brother, a long wide open dark silky purple kimono-robe crossover with twigs patterns of a darker shade of purple. One of his sleeve was a long loose one and there was no armhole or whatsoever on the other side, the fabric being directly linked to his wrist with a silver cuff, exposing his muscled but lean back and one of his pale arm covered of a silver upper arm twig shaped bracelet.

 

The open robes also exposed his lean torso and the tattoo by his collarbone, as well as a bellybutton piecing – a dark purple gem encased in silver borders, an intricate silver part dangling down from it – and a silver choker.

 

His fit legs were tucked into black leather pants maintained by a silver belt with chains on his hips, a black silver ribbon tied all around the left leg, down to his his foot where a silver foot chain with chestnut slivers lied. To finish the look, an elf-like crown rested on his blond curls, set with chestnut precious stones and silver chains hanging from it tickling his cheeks.

 

He was enthralling.

 

And many actually stopped their activities just to watch the beautiful creature dance around the wild flowers, his beautiful movements trailed by the purple blur of his robes as he twirled to the rhythm of the vocalists’ voices. **(** **A/N:** I don’t know the term used but they aren’t singing actual words, it’s _‘ahh’s_ and _‘ohh’s_ type of singing, like those you would hear in instrumental ost. **)**

 

He was so lost into his own dance that he didn’t realize that his coat was slipping off his arm.

 

That was until arms wrapped around him from behind.

 

Felix’s eyes snapped open and he froze but relaxed immediately when he heard a very familiar chuckle, and he was brought closer to a chest, a chin hooking itself on his shoulder and a hand bringing up his robes.

 

‘I already told you many times to dress properly Lix.’ the person tsked but the smile was evident on his face. Felix turned around in his hold and punched his chest, his own melodious laugh echoing in the animated jungle.

 

‘Thank Jae I have you then, Woowie~’ he singsonged, hugging his brother tightly. ‘Is it time?’

 

Woojin leaned back a little and nodded, looking around a bit.

 

‘Yeah. Minho is on his way to give the opening speech. Have you seen other leaders?’

 

‘Only CL. Ong told me Suhyun would not show up this year again, but I don’t know about Mark…’ he trailed off, remembering the dyed hair he was sporting during the moment they prayed a few weeks ago, and wondered if he did it because he was planning on showing up or if he simply wanted a hair dye.

 

Woojin nodded and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

 

‘Alright, let’s go to the Grand Tree, it should begin soon.’

 

 

As they walked away, three new faces entered the area, easily blending into the swarms of Strays, courtesy of Suzy’s ‘makeover’.

 

‘Oh my god Chan, look at that!’ Jisung exclaimed in a whisper, so as to not be heard speaking Earthian by the Strays around them, and pointing a table filled with mouth watering treats. True to Suzy’s words, some were not dressed up but they still stuck out like sore thumbs, and it wasn’t what they had wanted, so they were very grateful of Suzy’s help.

 

Chan chuckled, dragging him toward the crowd and lowering his raisin hood.

 

‘Yeah it looks wonderful. Changbin is already grabbing us some. C’mon, let’s follow the crowd, I think something is about to happen.’ he grinned, slightly dancing to the singer’s song as they passed by the tree branch she was sitting on, singing lullabies to the kids around her. He did not speak Straynian well yet, but he could comprehend the overall song. It was about reaching a star no matter the obstacles; probably a song encouraging them to achieve their dreams no matter what.

 

Chan smiled. He wished someone had sang to songs to his childhood self back on Earth.

 

‘Guys, taste that! It’s the Tysils I was talking about!’ Changbin whispered excitedly as he reached them, handing them two little spongy looking cakes with a green four petaled flower sitting on top of each. ‘It’s seriously so amazing, you need to try it.’

 

Jisung giggled and took a bite, and immediately he beamed.

 

‘This is soooo good.’

 

Chan took a bite but frowned.

 

‘Eh, not my taste actually. Here, finish it.’ he offered, giving his cake to an offended looking Changbin and opting to try a drink instead.

 

‘You have no taste man.’ he stated, mouth full, earning himself disapproving glare from their younger friend.

 

‘I was the one who redecorate our whole place, and I didn’t see you complaining so shut up.’ he counterattacked, smirking at Changbin’s pout.

 

Suddenly, a small two legged creature with two arms, a blue duvet, small fluffy pointy ears, a long tail and big doe eyes climbed on Changbin’s arm, making him freeze on the spot.

 

But when the short creature hugged his arm tightly and let out a small hiss, exposing its sharp row of teeth Changbin let out a shriek, willing it to go away from his arm.

 

Chan hurriedly hushed him but laughed, shaking his head at Changbin’s panicked and helpless face when he turned to him. However, the animal only hugged his arm tighter, nuzzling its head onto his tensed arm.

 

‘I think it likes you.’ Jisung teased, looking at the sight with an amused face and wide eyes.

 

Chan hummed and looked around, seeing other people with the same animal on them, although of different colors. ‘Yeah, they seem like very clingy creatures. Don’t worry, it’s normal.’

 

He quickly glanced at the small creature, still nuzzling his friend’s arm and now purring.

 

‘It’s actually kind of cute.’ he pointed out, Changbin following his gaze. And his gaze immediately softened when he saw the animal cuddling his forearm.

 

‘Yeah, it is.’ he admitted.

 

But then the creature looked up at him innocently and rubbed its sharp teeth against his skin, up and down.

 

‘Oh my god, it’s going to eat me.’

 

Jisung laughed and caressed the creature’s head who only leaned into his touch.

 

‘Good boy.’ he grinned and Changbin punched his arms.

 

‘Yah.’

 

‘Oh c’mon, look around you, they obviously love to scrap their teeth on people. I think it’s the way it communicates their affection.’ Jisung informed, beaming at the small creature when it nipped at Chan’s outstretched finger.

 

‘Ow~’ Chan cooed and Changbin looked at them in despair.

 

‘Seriously… C’mon let’s go, the people are all over there.’ he sighed, as they began to walk toward the crowd, curious as to what was happening.

 

 

And if Chan and Jisung noticed the way Changbin brought his forearm to his torso and unconsciously put his other hand against the blue ball of fur’s head, to cage it against it securely, they said nothing.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Jeongin played with Midnight’s tail, watching over it as per his brother’s instructions while he got ready to deliver his speech. He looked at the beautiful night sky with a smile, finding it beautiful with all these colorful stars and the bioluminescent trees’ foliage partly hiding it.

 

Midnight flicked his tail at his face, and Jeongin lightly hit his black stripped side with a giggle. It might be arrogant but just like Minho, it loved him. Midnight actually tolerated very few people, hence why Jeongin was tasked with watching after him, so that it wouldn’t scare people off. Just like Minho’s presence, Jeongin’s calmed him – though, he was obviously less effective than his older brother.

 

Suddenly, a Pali similar to the one by his side, save for the eyes – instead of Midnight’s red ones, it had lilac ones – stroll toward them, its rider clad in short sleeved black and golden robes that were open but held by a large leather black belt on his stomach, black leather pants with golden patterns, fingerless black leather gloves with golden chains on them, a golden foot chains, golden upper arm bracelets and a wide golden choker.

 

He couldn’t see his face yet for the hood was covering it, but when he ascended his Pali, Jeongin noticed that the back of his robes was crisscrossed, shoving off his slightly tan muscled back, making Jeongin almost drool at the… attractive figure.

 

But when he brought back his eyes to the half hidden face of the man, now coming to a stop in front of him, he gasped.

 

He would recognize that smug grin among thousands.

 

‘Yedam.’

 

He said it in a breath since he was in a daze because, yes, he was attractive, but right now he looked… well let’s say it, regal, hot, perfect, you named it. And that made Jeongin feel a bit self conscious and insecure about his own looks. He knew he was looking good, but Yedam looked ten time better.

 

But his doubts faded right away when Yedam lowered his hood, revealing a gorgeous hair crown of silver and yellow gems and pretty earrings, a warm grin gracing his black and golden covered features.

 

‘You’re beautiful.’

 

Jeongin flushed bet red, as red as his pants.

 

‘What the fuck Yeshihk.’ he muttered, looking away and avoiding Midnight’s eyes too.

 

‘I mean it.’ Yedam insisted and Jeongin just nodded thankfully, still too embarrassed. He hated Yedam’s boldness. With all his being.

 

Yedam chuckled and brushed his own Pali’s mane as he he nodded toward Midnight. ‘Your brother’s?’

 

Jeongin gulped and nodded, reaching out to cradle its snout in his hand. ‘Yeah. He’s Midnight. Yours?’

 

Yedam turned to look fondly at his beast.

 

‘He’s Chittaprr.’

 

Jeongin tried to pronounce the name but ultimately failed, making Yedam chuckle.

 

‘My brother named him for fun the first day we clicked, but… it kinda stayed.’ he explained with a shrug and a bright smile, Jeongin smiling slightly too at the backstory.

 

‘He is beautiful.’ he let out, offering a genuine smile to Yedam. Said boy looked at him in surprise for a mere moment but then beamed and hugged his partner’s neck fondly.

 

And all Jeongin could think of was the word _cute_.

 

‘He is. The most handsome of them all.’

 

‘Hey, Midnight is.’ he corrected playfully, smiling at Yedam who only fake gasped.

 

Jeongin chuckled and turned to Midnight, fondly playing with its mane.

 

‘Speaking of Palis…’ the younger boy’s voice broke the silence.

 

Yedam hesitated for a second, biting his lips, and for once, looking unsure. But he leaped closer and Jeongin widened his eyes, ready to crawl back. But Yedam was surprisingly faster, and, with determined movements and gaze, he crouched before him, took hold of Jeongin’s left arm and let a crooked smirk form on his lips.

 

Ah, there was the straight-forward bold Yedam he knew.

 

‘Root for me.’

 

Jeongin shrieked and pulled his arm back, out of his grasp, and clutch it to his chest, evident flush on his cheeks. Just like you don’t hold hands with everybody during a prayer, you don’t ask anybody to root for you.

 

Now, Jeongin had plenty of time to ponder over his feelings and categorize them as growing attraction. But Yedam feeling the same had seemed so unlikely…

 

His heart missed a beat.

 

‘You wish.’ he let out, thinking his words where gonna ignite Yedam’s teasing.

 

‘Yeah. Yeah I do in fact wish for you to.’ he uttered out, tilting his head to the side with raised eyebrows, eyes never leaving Jeongin’s face. Of course Yedam was gonna say that, he was straight forward and bold. And honestly Jeongin felt like combusting.

 

‘I… my brother is competing too. I wouldn’t go against my clan.’ he said instead, voice little and looking down the floor, trying not to let his flustered state show too much.

 

Yedam nodded, actually accepting this answer.

 

‘Hmm… then, if I win would you spend a whole day with me?’

 

Jeongin blinked at the ground.

 

‘What?’ he blurted out, not believing he heard right. ‘That’s ridiculous.’

 

He picked at a flower and hugged his knees closer. ‘You’re gonna lose anyways.’

 

This last sentence was made to make Yedam give up. But of course luck wouldn’t be on his side at the moment – it was never on his side when it involved Yedam.

 

Instead, fingers were suddenly gently took hold of his chin and raised it.

 

Jeongin flushed and open his mouth, but nothing came out, and instead he made to shove the fingers away but Yedam suddenly leaned in and his breath started to fan on his lips and Jeongin was reduce to a silent mess, hand lowering.

 

‘Well, if you’re so sure about that, there’s no harm in making the bet.’ he stated, grinning, proud of himself eyes never leaving Jeongin’s.

 

Jeongin groaned and shoved him away. Closing his eyes, he breathed in, already regretting his choice.

 

‘C’mon Jeongin, believe in your brother.’ he mumbled with a huff.

 

He straightened and looked up at a now standing and chuckling Yedam.

 

‘Okay fine.’

 

Yedam only grinned and nodded, going back on Chittaprr’s back.

 

‘See you later then. When I’ve won.’

 

He winked – he dared to _wink_ – and Jeongin scoffed, flipping him the bird. But the moment he went out of sight, Jeongin jumped on the spot and cried out, falling on his back, and turned to look at Midnight.

 

‘I’m such an idiot.’

 

Midnight only neighed.

 

 

 

 

‘Oh shut up. Don’t think I didn’t see you looking Chrittopur.’ Jeongin snorted, throwing a nasty glare at the unfazed beast. ‘And Minho still thinks you’re pinning for females. Unbelievable.’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

A pair of foot entered the neutral grounds, their steps quiet as they curled their toes in the grass, relishing into the cold sensation brought by it and their golden foot chain.

 

The zithers all came to a stop and everyone quieted down, letting the man dress in blue step forward. He strode through the parting crowd confidently, his sleeveless robes of white, sky blue and night blue flapping behind him, partially hiding a large night blue metal choker and held in place only by a large black leather belt at the waist. His face was hidden by a hood falling over his eyes but anyone could recognize his cat-like signature proud smile.

 

Jisung raised on his tiptoes to see what was happening but to no avail. Trying again, he fell back on his heals when he saw the beauty that laid before his bare eyes.

 

He grabbed the hem of Chan’s cloak in shock.

 

‘It’s beautiful, isn’t it?’ Chan whispered with a chuckle, eyes not leaving the scenery laying before their bare eyes.

 

In front of them was a beautiful round marble platform, with a railing covered in long plants that attracted the golden fireflies like creatures. It was surrounded by a small stream of holographic water, and behind it was a huge tree with a large purple foliage. And in said foliage were small creatures similar to the one currently latching onto Changbin’s arm.

 

‘Guess we find your family, little one…’ Changbin chuckled, brushing the creature’s crane with the back of his fingers. The little blue puff only bared his teeth and nipped at his skin. ‘Oh no, not again.’

 

‘Better get used to it soon, Chang binie binie~’ Jisung chimed, looking at the pair with amused but fond eyes.

 

Of course, his eyes were quickly drawn back to the hooded figure not even a moment after, and soon his eyes fell on a figure clad in blue and white.

 

‘Oh god.’

 

He gasped and gulped, grasping Chan’s sleeve tighter.

 

He was way too aware of who hid behind this outfit. The man, standing in night blue leather pants and beautiful sleeveless robes, arms muscled flexed to the most as he crossed his arms over his chest, was looking regal and powerful on the stage.

 

Jisung couldn’t keep his eyes off him. He was… beautiful.

 

‘Try not to drool.’

 

‘Shut up Changbin.’

 

But Jisung _oh_ so desperately wanted to see that face – he wanted to know what Minho truly was when he was not behaving around humans, he wanted to know the real Minho.

 

Blushing at his own thoughts, he lowered his head onto Changbin’s shoulder and waited for what would follow.

 

But never once did his eyes left the older boy.

 

However, as he brought a turquoise leaf full of a pink beverage to his lips, a woman dressed in green and black robes and leather pants, sporting a silver crown on hair braided hair, came forward and laid a gorgeous and tall black, with orange and purple gems in the shape of flowers, colored staff over the railing, effectively breaking his trance. He recognized her, she was the leader of the Sureki clan.

 

Then, a man with dark blond hair – almost hazelnut – clad in a strange but amazing looking navy blue, purple and black outfit **(** **A/N:** similar to the one of Woojin  & Felix **)** stepped up, igniting a gasp among the assembly.

 

‘What’s happening?’ muttered Changbin, looking around discreetly.

 

But soon whispers followed among most of the Strays, and, surprisingly, they were cheerful. And not even a minute after, yells were heard – something like a guttural repeated high pitched screech.

 

The Strays were cheering.

 

Jisung brought back his attention to the man. He knew this man was a leader since he was on the platform. Suddenly, Minho’s words echoed in his head.

 

This boy was his deceased brother’s best friend, _Mark_. And Minho did say that he never showed up at events.

 

‘So that explains it…’ he muttered under his breath, earning himself a curious look from Changbin. Jisung just shook his head and focused back on the scene, fingers absentmindedly stroking the small creature’s head.

 

Mark grinned and put the tip of his fingers over his forehead – a gesture the humans knew to be of greeting – and turned around to face the other two leaders. Though he overly looked exhausted, Jisung noted that his eyes held a spark of life. Something Minho had told him he thought the other had lost.

 

Guess tonight was indeed full of surprises.

 

And when Jisung focused back on Minho, shock was written all over said boy’s features. He was frozen, eyes set on the blond boy.

 

‘Stop looking like a zombie and hug him, idiot.’ he muttered, shaking his head fondly at his friend. Only then did he notice that the Trashee leader’s hood had fallen from his hair, revealing gorgeous blond hair – with two long strands tied together at the back of his head in a ponytail by two golden chains whose ends were feathers he knew all too well – and a crown similar to the ones of the other two leaders, except his was golden and covered in black gems. It stood out in his outfit but in a good way.

 

‘Don’t drool over him too much Ji~’ he heard a voice he knew all too well taunt him once more, and he jabbed his side.

 

‘Shut up Chang, you’ll be no better when you see Felix.’ he hissed and Changbin moaned in pain, holding his side. Remember? Soft as a rabbit but strong as a buffalo.

 

‘Well at least I don’t pretend the contrary.’ he growled with a smirk, covering when Jisung threatened to hit him. However, Chan was quick to calm them down, looking around in worry.

 

‘Careful. There are still some Strays resenting us, humans, here and they mustn’t find out about us. Let’s just… keep it low key and enjoy the party, yeah?’ he offered, a strained smile on lips. Jisung could see the worry in his eyes and he softened immediately. As always his older brother was worried for them.

 

He reached over and patted his shoulder.

 

‘We will don’t worry.’ he reassured and squeezed it comfortingly. ‘Now, loosen up and enjoy the party. You look like you’ve got a broom stick up your ass. Woojin wouldn’t like that~’

 

Changbin’s snort was quick to follow, and so was Chan’s scoff.

 

‘Shut up and listen to Minho.’ he ordered, turning around with a huff.

 

Jisung rolled his eyes but grinned, feeling victorious.

 

‘Nah. I don’t understand shit.’ he shrugged but turned around nonetheless.

 

‘Then look and drool.’

 

The smack Chan received on his shoulder would definitely left a mark tomorrow. Yet, he regretted nothing.

 

 

–

 

 

Minho leaned on the side of the tree, waiting for Mark to end his speech.

 

He was taken aback. He had hoped that Mark would show up. He really had. And he knew Jeongin had hoped too.

 

But with what happened over the years, they had no guarantee he would actually show up.

 

But he did.

 

‘What’s up your mind?’

 

Minho startled and grabbed the tree to steady himself.

 

‘Jae, Mark you scared me.’

 

Mark chuckled a bit and walked down the rocks serving as stairs, coming to a stop in front of the older.

 

‘You always startle for nothing.’ he pointed out with a small grin, arms crossing loosely over his chest.

 

‘You’re right.’ Minho chuckled, nodding in agreement.

 

It was silent for a while, the both of them not knowing what to say.

 

‘So… you’re competing today.’ Minho stated, gesturing to the younger’s outfit.

 

Mark looked down at himself and nodded.

 

‘Yeah.’ he said lamely, rubbing his nape sheepishly. ‘So are you. You are, right?’

 

Minho chuckled. Mark was still the same awkward teen even after all these years. If his brother was still there, he would have made fun of it. And probably try to kiss him after it.

 

‘Yeah.’ his voice broke and he frowned, coughing to hide his embarrassment. Why the fuck did his voice choose this moment to break?

 

Mark laughed at that, the same good old laugh he used to let out when he played with Hyuck.

 

‘Oh my Jae!’ he clutched his stomach, still laughing. Minho raised a brow. Was his voice breaking this funny?

 

‘I missed you.’

 

It was out before he could control it.

 

Mark stopped laughing and moving all together, looking up with wide owl eyes.

 

‘You… you did?’ his voice was small, and his shiny eyes were now rimmed in pale red.

 

‘Mark?’ Minho questioned in worry, seeing that the younger’s eyes were now wet and Mark stumbled for words but the first thing that came out was a sob.

 

‘Oh Jae, man. Can’t believe this is happening to me.’ he exclaimed, trying to laugh it off while cursing under his breath and looking up to ease the tears in his eyes.

 

When he calmed down, Minho could only look at him in shock. Why in the world was Mark crying?

 

Seeing his look of confusion and surprise, Mark gulped and rubbed his nap.

 

‘I… I thought you wouldn’t miss me after all these years of me ignoring you.’ he explained truthfully and Minho’s eyes could only widen more.

 

‘Mark, me and Jeongin were beaming when we first saw you again, why would you say that? You said it yourself, you needed time, and we understood that.’ he concluded, giving the younger boy an understanding smile.

 

Mark could only grin back.

 

‘I missed you too man.’

 

And with that, Minho laughed and stepped forward, taking Mark into a one arm embrace. It wasn’t much, pats on the shoulder, heads nuzzling the other’s neck and arms wrapped tight around one another. Mark joined him, their voices resonating in the air and with that, they stepped back.

 

Minho looked at him with a small smile and gestured behind him with his head.

 

‘There’s someone else who wants to see you.’

 

Mark turned around, and a smile crept on his face right away.

 

‘Oh my Jae, Innie, man I missed you! Wow, you’ve grown up so much.’ he exclaimed with a grin, wrapping his arms around Jeongin in a short hug. If their was one thing they both shared as kids, it was their disdain for forced skinship. But they wouldn’t say no to people they were comfortable with. Guess it’s still the same.

 

Stepping back, Jeongin offered one of his widest grins.

 

‘I missed you too. Ready for tonight?’ the youngest of them all wondered, putting back one of his necklaces in place.

 

‘More than ever. Man, it’s my first Ordeal ever, I can’t wait!’ Mark whooped, wrapping his arms around the siblings.

 

‘It’s also ours.’ Minho nodded and Mark turned to him in surprise.

 

‘Really?’

 

‘Yeah, we wanted to wait till everyone of us was of age.’ Jeongin explained, and at Mark’s confused face he added, ‘Our family I mean. I can’t wait for you to meet all of them.’

 

Minho eyed Mark’s face in worry at the mention of the word ‘family’ but all he saw was Mark’s smile. He couldn’t help but smile too.

 

‘I can’t wait.’ the Yui leader admitted, looking at the both hopefully.

 

‘Then, how about tonight?’ Minho offered, chuckling when the two beamed at his answer.

 

‘Felix is gonna be so thrilled to meet you-’ Jeongin began but cut himself, looking at his brother in worry. Minho understood and stopped walking, startling Mark, who looked at them in confusion.

 

‘Mark… Felix is half-human.’ Minho explained, straight forward as always. There was no point in coating it with sugar, he wanted Mark’s real reaction.

 

‘Oh.’ Mark deadpanned.

 

Minho and Jeongin frowned. What did ‘oh’ meant?

 

But then, Mark looked up in confusion.

 

‘Is that all you had to say? No because I thought you were gonna tell me that he is… I don’t know, your Suhu pet or that he had a third ear- which is totally fine by the way, I mean I have nothing against people having three ears, it’s cool- yeah, and I’m rambling again.’

 

He made a face, looking mid-conflicted mid-constipated and Minho and Jeongin burst out laughing.

 

‘Oh my god you didn’t change.’ Jeongin wheezed.

 

‘Thanks… I guess?’ he grinned, looking at the two, still a bit confused.

 

‘We thought you wouldn’t be at ease with him since he’s…’ Minho began his explanation, stopping midway when Mark nodded in understanding.

 

‘Half human.’ Mark concluded. He gave them a look, and sighed. ‘Yeah, I hated humans for a while. But with the years… If there’s one thing I learned, is that “ _i_ _t is madness to hate all roses because you got scratched with one thorn_.”’

 

The siblings could only smile, a warmth settling in their hearts. They were so afraid, but now they were not anymore.

 

Suddenly,  Jeongin looked at Minho in surprise.

 

‘Hey, isn’t that from the Earth book Woojin used to read to Felix and me?’ he wondered outloud, making Mark and Minho chuckle.

 

‘The book wasn’t always Woojin’s, you know?’ Minho provided as he nudged his side playfully. ‘It belonged to the school humans built here in the past. Mark and Haechan would sit for hours and listen diligently to the woman reading the book.’

 

Mark smiled in reminiscence at the ground and  J eongin hummed, still looking stunned.

 

‘Felix’s mom was the scientist who read it to you Mark.’ Minho added and Mark gaped at him. ‘But when she passed away, Felix inherited of the book, and from there it became Woojin’s.’

 

‘Oh, that explains a lot.’ Jeongin and Mark said at the same time, and they looked up at each other, stunned, before bursting out laughing.

 

‘Anyways…’ Mark said after regaining his breath, looking up at the two with a soft and warm smile. ‘I’ll be more than happy to meet Felix.’

 

He wrapped his arms around both their shoulders again and resumed walking.

 

Jeongin and Minho glanced at each other, their eyes conveying all they felt. Happiness, contentment, peace, and more. They didn’t need words. And when Mark glanced at the both of them, they too, even after all these years, didn’t need words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘Jeongin. Where is Midnight?’

 

‘He is-’

 

A kid crying interrupted him. Their eyes widened.

 

‘Oh Jae.’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘Why is everyone running around?’ Changbin asked.

 

The three leaders had finished their speech around ten minutes ago, and from Chan understood, the winning tribe would get the beautiful staff; what power it held, that they didn’t know. They would have to ask Minho later. And now, everyone was running off to god knows where, all of them sitting in the shinny turquoise trees or staying on ground level, but they were seemingly leaving a path clear.

 

And Chan realized that it was probably for the first Ordeal of the night.

 

‘C’mon guys, let’s just follow them.’ he whispered as he urged the other two forward. ‘Let’s go as far as we can, this will be where the finish line is.’

 

And with that they began running along with other Strays through the bioluminescent jungle, not knowing where they were going.

 

And when the three of them turned to look at each other, a hand holding their hood in place, they broke into a giggle fit.

 

 

God, the thrill- they never felt so alive.

 

 

As they run further into its depth, Changbin thought that these salmon pink and indigo blue fly traps looked oddly familiar. And when he looked up and so the other Strays turning left he slowed down.

 

‘Slow down guys, I think I know where they are going.’ he calmly stated, slowing down considerably to walk.

 

Jisung and Chan stopped their running too and looked at him curiously.

 

‘The finish line is the beach.’

 

‘How would you know?’ Chan wondered, pushing away a huge leaf from a bush.

 

‘Because this is the pathway Felix led me through the day he brought me there. I don’t think this is the way they will use, but I do think the finish line is by the beach.’ he explained, Jisung nodding in understanding. But cries- no screeches suddenly resonated in the air. Screeches he knew too well and still gave him shivers.

 

When they looked up, they saw some colorful Young Wings in the sky, stationing, with their riders settled on their back. The best spot to follow the whole game.

 

‘Wow…’ Chan let out, looking in wonder at the show up above. The colorful creatures and their riders dressed in colorful outfits blended perfectly with the stars in the night sky.

 

‘Do you think we could settle on a tree during the game? Or do you guys want to stay on the sand?’ Changbin asked when they pushed their ways out of the maze of bushes, a wide expense of white sand greeting them, followed by one of holographic water.

 

‘Wow.’ the words left Jisung’s mouth before he could control them. He brought a hand to his mouth, eyes watering.

 

He remembered his firsts days here, the day he saved the young girl he saw the beach from his perch on the tree. He dreamed of it so dearly, so finally seeing it, it was like… like a dream come true.

 

He dug his toes into the warm sand, groaning in delight. He just wanted to collapse in it to be honest.

 

‘Happy?’ Chan asked, and he could hear the smile in his voice.

 

‘Very.’

 

Changbin chuckled and patted his shoulder.

 

‘I take it that you’ll stay on the beach then?’ when Jisung only hummed, he shook his head in amusement and turned to Chan. ‘You?’ he mouthed and Chan gestured to the trees. Changbin nodded and side hugged Jisung.

 

‘We’ll be in the trees. Let’s meet up here at the end of the game okay?’ Jisung nodded and answered the hug quickly, giving one to Chan too.

 

When the two left, he quickly joined the people by the shore.

 

Sitting down, he brought his hood closer to his face, very careful to not let his face show. As he discreetly looked around, he couldn’t help but stare longingly at the sea. He wished he could just go and dip a hand in it, to feel it for the first time. But he knew he couldn’t just yet because he would stand out.

 

Pouting in frustration, he looked at the other people instead. He felt a bit weird among all of them to be honest, with their shiny eyes and dotted skins. He should have felt out of place, really.

 

But he didn’t.

 

Odd, maybe, but when he saw those smiles, those glimmers in their eyes, the eagerness and excitement in their moves and voices and the _love_ _,_ he knew with that that they were no different. No matter their physical differences, they were the same inside.

 

He smiled and turned to face forward again. That’s what mattered.

 

Bright eyes met his own.

 

‘Oh my Jae.’ he exclaimed, shrieking and falling back on his palms, already panicking. He was caught. Shit. Was he gonna die now? Would the ceremony be a fiasco because of him? Oh god he should have went with Chan and Changbin. Is it too late to throw himself into water and drown himself?

 

But familiar giggles met his ears.

 

 

Jisung blinked. Once, then twice.

 

‘Jeonginie?’ he uttered out, eyes wide in surprise as he sat up.

 

Jeongin chuckled and brought a hand forward, lowering Jisung’s hood to hide his eyes.

 

‘Sosoïl.’ he greeted, and Jisung squealed and threw his arms around him.

 

‘Oh my Jae I missed you. How are you? You look so strong, what in the world.’ he blurted out, happily shaking Jeongin’s arms as he gave him a once over. Damn did he look good. He suddenly looks so… wild, so far from his usual cute self. Jisung would have fallen for him if he wasn’t already interested in his bro- wait, what?

 

Jisung shook his head at his own thoughts, and focused on Jeongin again. But the younger was staring at him in shock.

 

‘What?’ he asked worriedly.

 

‘You spoke our language.’ Jeongin whispered, indeed, in Straynian. And Jisung finally realized that they spoke in said language all along.

 

‘Wow.’ was all he could say, blushing in embarrassment and laughing it off.

 

‘I’m sorry I must speak really bad.’ he laughed awkwardly but Jeongin quickly shook his head.

 

‘No, no, no! You speak really well! How come?’ he assured in surprise, curious.

 

‘Well… I studied a bit.’ he grinned sheepishly, happy that his efforts paid off; when he said earlier that he didn’t understand Minho’s speech, that was a lie. If he wanted, he could have focused and understand most of it.

 

‘I’m so impressed! Don’t worry, no one will guess you’re human with those skills, just hide your eyes.’ Jeongin grinned, winking and he no longer looked like the wild boy from earlier, but rather his usual cute self.

 

‘Thank Jae.’ he breathed out but cooed right away. ‘Oh my Jae, you’re so cute.’

 

Jeongin snorted with a smirk. ‘Yeah, we’ll see if you still think that later on.’ he said under his breath.

 

Jisung heard hi but choose not to question it, preferring instead to ask the question that’s been sitting at the back of his mind for a while now. ‘But how did you find me then?’

 

‘Well, I’ve known you for long enough to recognize you.’ he laughed, gesturing at his cloak. ‘This outfit won’t hide the way your posture.’ he laughed.

 

Jisung shook his head and laughed too.

 

‘Are you going to root for Min?’ the younger suddenly wondered, looking behind himself at the forest borders with a malicious smile.

 

Jisung looked up with wide eyes.

 

‘It’s Minho’s Ordeal?!’

 

Jeongin just laughed at him and smirked.

 

‘Yup. Pali’s ridding is always the first Ordeal.’ he provided, waving a hand dismissively. ‘So, are you gonna root for him?’

 

 

Of course.

 

 

‘Hmm… we’ll see~’ he singsonged, sticking his tongue out playfully and Jeongin laughed at his antics.

 

‘You’re funny _hyung_.’ he chuckled, using the word Chan has taught him to refer to Jisung. Shaking his head, he stood up and brushed his red leather pants. ‘I’ll go sit with Felix and Woojin in the tree over here. Wanna join us?’

 

Jisung looked at his outstretched hand. A smile made its way on his lips.

 

He grabbed the hand.

 

‘I’d love too. But can we grab two other people first?’

 

Jeongin’s eyes lit up and he tugged the human toward the jungle with a huge smile.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘Hey there beauty.’ Seungmin greeted his partner, nuzzling her face lovingly. ‘How can you always be so calm Fayre.’ he wondered out loud, always amazed at her calmness and composure.

 

‘Why? You’re stressed?’ a voice asked behind him and he turned around to see a kid around his age dressed in black and gold. He knew this face, Jeongin had daydreamed of him enough for Seungmin to draw his portrait with closed eyes.

 

‘Hi Yedam.’ he greeted, returning the younger’s smile. ‘To answer your question, no I’m not stressed but I’m thrilled. I can’t wait for it to begin. I mean, we’re all here to have fun aren’t we?’

 

Yedam’s smile turned into a grin.

 

‘Yeah.’ he agreed, stroking his own Pali’s mane. ‘But I gotta admit that I really wanna win.’

 

Seungmin raised a brow and leaned against Fayre’s side.

 

‘And why is that?’

 

Yedam chuckled and hugged his Pali’s neck, looking up at the older with a glint in his eyes that Seungmin knew all too well – it was the one that Hyunjin’s eyes held at the beginning of the year, when _all of that_ was knew.

 

‘I made a bet. Let’s say that I’m more than eager to win it.’

 

Seungmin smirked.

 

‘Why do I feel like it involves a… certain Jeongin?’ he teased and Yedam hid his blushing face into the beast’s neck.

 

‘I…’ he began but his shoulders slumped. It was subtle, but Seungmin noticed it right away. ‘I need to win. I feel like this is the only way I can… get close to him?’

 

Seungmin instantly softened.

 

‘Oh Yedam…’ he muttered, looking at the younger fondly. He went forward and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, surprised when Yedam leaned into his embrace and clutched his read robes lightly. Sometimes he forget that beneath the straight-forward and bold Yedam Jeongin described them lies a young boy. A young boy probably faced with way too many insecurities and way too many responsibility. And while he may like his place inside his tribe, Seungmin knew that it could get too much at times. After all, his own best friend, his other half, was a leader himself. ‘You have nothing to worry about. Trust me when I say you can get close to Jeongin without the help of a bet. Your name left his mouth at least twice a day, so when I say he wanna get close to you, I mean it.’

 

Yedam looks up hopefully.

 

‘Really?’ he asked timidly, a small smile creeping up his lips.*

 

Seungmin nudge his side playfully, wincing when his bare elbow made contact with the rough leather of the younger’s belt.

 

‘Yes Yedamie. No matter the outcome, you’ll get close.’ he let go of the younger and put his own forehead crown back in place. ‘Now, enjoy your night okay?’

 

Yedam smirked and leaned against his partner.

 

And here. Yedam’s usual self was back.

 

‘Okay.’ he glanced at the older with a lopsided grin. ‘But me and Mills are still gonna win.’

 

Seungmin snorted. ‘Who’s that? Your horse?’

 

Yedam let out a franc laugh, head thrown back.

 

‘Oh Jae no. Mills is my partner, the other rider of our tribe. This guy here is Chittaprr.’

 

Seungmin blinked at the name.

 

‘Chitta- what?’

 

‘Is that my name I hear?’

 

The two turned to the side to face the newcomer and Yedam let out a thrilled yell.

 

‘Ten!’ he ran toward him and embraced him. Ten made a face but wrapped his arms around him nevertheless.

 

‘Yeah, yeah I know I’m awesome and all, and you missed me. Anything new?’

 

Yedam snorted but didn’t let go, and Ten finally laughed and smiled genuinely, ruffling the younger’s hair. ‘Do your best, yeah? Mills is already waiting on the start line.’

 

‘Aren’t you supposed to root for your own clan?’ Yedam teased his brother and Ten just whacked the back of his head.

 

‘ _Gumka_ , I root for who I want.’ he retorted, tucking his chin over his brother’s head.

 

 

‘He’ll be good for Jeongin.’

 

‘Oh my Jae, fuck you Minho you scared me!’ he scowled, shoving him on the ground. Minho only giggled in response, brushing his navy blue leather pants as he stood up. Seungmin sighed and helped him up, nodding as he looked at the siblings.

 

‘Yeah, they’ll be perfect for each other. They just need to realize it.’

 

Minho hummed and returned back to Midnight.

 

Seungmin suddenly bit his lip and looked down.

 

‘Say Min…’

 

Minho stopped everything right away, recognizing the tone in the younger’s voice all too well. He turned around and, without any words, grabbed his best friend’s forearm, tugging him forward.

 

Seungmin sighed when Minho wrapped his arms around him, and rested his head against his chest.

 

‘Thanks. I needed that.’

 

Minho only hugged him tighter.

 

‘Any times. You know you don’t have to ask.’

 

Seungmin felt the need to snort at that.

 

‘Yeah, so you can put your hands on your hips, look at me with your judgmental infamous bitch face and sass me with your _what a crybaby_? All while your span of a sibling cackles in the back? No, thank you.’

 

Minho laughed frankly at that, admitting his defeat and his best friend joined him.

 

‘C’mon let’s go to the start line.’ he announced, slowly letting go of the taller but Seungmin brought a hand around the base of his nape, cold fingers and warm leather hitting his cool skin, and he looked up in surprise. Seungmin brought their forehead together and grinned.

 

‘If we win, I’ll do _it_.’ he declared.

 

And Minho could have gasped, probably should have. But he didn’t.

 

He simply returned his smile and nuzzled their nose together, both of their eyes closing.

 

‘Then we better win.’

 

Seungmin giggled and hugged him tightly once more, Minho patting his shoulder.

 

‘I’m glad you support me.’

 

Minho scoffed. ‘I should be offended that you think that. First of all, I’m your best friend. Second of all, I approve of Hyunjin. So of course I’ll support you, you Yeshihk.’

 

He let go, and Seungmin climbed on Fayre, laughing at Minho’s offended face.

 

‘Like, the guys and I are basically shipping you both since birth.’ he declared, while climbing on Midnight’s back too.

 

Seungmin gave him a face.

 

‘Okay, maybe not since birth but you know what I mean Minie.’ he conceded with a smile and Seungmin giggled, nodding as Fayre started to stroll forward, his red cloak floating in the wind and contrasting a lot against the soft but vibrant colors of the blue grass and the turquoise palms.

 

‘Yeah, I know.’

 

Minho looked at him from behind with a proud smile. He was genuinely happy for his best friend. Seungmin deserved it. From being the incredible person he was, to simply being, well, a person, he deserved this.

 

Chuckling, he whispered in Midnight’s ear to go forward, and joined his beast friend’s side on the starting line. Tonight would be promising.

 

 

–

 

 

‘Hiya c’mon Fayre, faster my beauty!’ Seungmin yelled as he and his Pali dashed through the jungle in a red and white blur, yellow cloth tightly wrapped around his gloved hand.

 

It felt like déjà vu. It reminded him of the training day where he and Minho felt young and careless once again.

 

The thought brought a smile on his smile and he laughed outloud, probably sounding like a mad man to the riders he overtook. Holding onto his hood, he flashed his pearly whites to a rider on his right, the girl scoffing and ushering her own Pali to go faster. But Seungmin only cackled and Fayre, like the composed but competitive Pali she was, only neighed and galloped faster, easily overtaking her rival.

 

Seungmin laughed and finally spotted Midnight and Minho. Whistling, he grabbed Minho’s attention and waved the yellow cloth forward happily.

 

The leader rolled his eyes but grabbed the cloth and took off with Midnight as Seungmin hoisted himself up the tree, Fayre moving to another path to reach their meeting point.

 

‘You know, you didn’t have to whistle Min, I could hear your maniac laugh all the way from here.’ he laughed, amused and Seungmin only cackled louder as he ran above him.

 

‘C’mon Midnight, show them what you’ve got.’ he whispered in his Pali’s ear.

 

You see, like Seungmin once said, Midnight was _the most arrogant prick of his whole litter_. But thankfully for the both of them, he was just as arrogant as fast.

 

Midnight was one of the fastest Pali’s on Straya.

 

And thank Jae that Seungmin was a fast runner because even he himself couldn’t keep up with him.

 

Soon, he heard Seungmin’s quick footstep above him, the bark slightly cracking under his feet, and he heard Fayre’s strong breath on their left. It was time.

 

Minho gently patted his black Pali’s side and gently but swiftly stood up on Midnight’s back. Closing his eyes, he let himself bathed into the wind, enjoying the gentle flapping of his blue and white cloak and the chains in his ponytail, the aroma of fresh grass and exotic fruits, the constant raising of Midnight’s back, and put up his hand.

 

With that, he jumped.

 

Cold fingers met his own.

 

‘You know, you’re the one who made me realize that Hyunjin was more to me than a friend.’

 

Minho landed on a branch, crunching a leave under his left foot.

 

‘I did?’ he wondered, taking off to the left.

 

Seungmin and Fayre rod under him, so he allowed himself to look down at them. Seungmin was crouched on Fayre’s back, ready to jump any time now. Minho accelerated.

 

‘Yeah. Remember that talk we had in your bedroom?’ the younger asked, and Minho leaned down, reaching a hand out, hoisting Seungmin up on the branch while he jumped down, straight on Midnight’s back.

 

‘We have a lot of _talks_ in my bedroom.’ the leader pointed out, raising a finger up. He couldn’t see his best friend from above but he knew he was rolling his eyes. That made him grin.

 

‘Yeah, thanks for pointing that out Min, really.’ he deadpanned, ducking to avoid a tree branch. ‘I was referring to the specific one we had about me realizing what I wanted.’

 

‘Oh, that. Well if that _specific_ talk did make me your matchmaker, I’m more than glad.’ he said smugly, and, yes, he knew Seungmin knew he was smirking. That might explain the fruit shell that was thrown at his head. ‘Hey!’ he shout, holding onto his hood as he looked up. The only thing he saw was a blur of red through brown tree branches, and in an instant Seungmin was gone.

 

Minho sighed and smiled, gently patting Midnight’s flank with his palm to make him hurry.

 

Soon, he could form out the shapes of rocks and waterfalls hidden behind trees and creepers.

 

‘C’mon man, we’re almost there. Just a little faster.’ he whispered in the ear of his partner, the male only neighing and picking up the pace in answer. Minho grinned and rose his hand in the air, and automatically fingers intertwined with his own.

 

Legs letting go of Midnight’s sides, he was hauled upward by a strong pair of arms.

 

‘Took you long enough slowpoke.’ his best friend huffed out with a laugh, letting go of him.

 

Landing on his knees, Minho flipped him the bird with a laugh, and breathed out.

 

‘ _Gumka_ Minie.’ he chuckled, knowing his friend was only joking around. After all, he had the fastest Pali out there. Finally, he looked up with a nod.

 

‘Ready?’ he asked, standing up and walking to grab a creeper. Seungmin moved by his side and wrapped one around his left hand, and glanced up at him with a small smirk.

 

‘Always.’ he grinned, and with that they bumped fists.

 

Stepping back, they both looked at each others with huge grins, and dashed forward.

 

‘WOOOHOOO!!!’

 

Feet dangling in the air, they hugged the creeper closed to themselves with an even bigger smile. Beneath them the torrent was ragging and the crash of waves against sharp boulders should have scared them. But it didn’t. Instead they turned to one another, their pearly white flashing in the night, almost as bright as their shiny eyes, encased respectively in their frame of rosegold & copper and night blue and gold.

 

Their hands let go of their creepers and met halfway.

 

‘Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihiiiiiiiiiii!’ Seungmin let out as they free fell into the void above the cliff, Minho soon joining him, their forms just a mere blur of blue and red in the night.

 

 

Closing their eyes, they landed perfectly onto the tree branch.

 

 

Seungmin open his eyes and hummed the air.

 

Jae, he never felt so alive. Just like the good old times.

 

He glanced at Minho on his right and the older smirked at him, offering him a hand to stand up. Seungmin grabbed it and stood up too. The leader brought his hands around his red hood and put it over his head once more, fingers fiddling around the edges.

 

‘Min?’ the red haired boy questioned, looking at his best friend in wonder.

 

Minho only smiled, full of teeth, and offered him a fist.

 

‘Let’s win.’ he declared, and Seungmin bumped his fist, a laughter erupting out of him as he nodded. And with that, they took off again, seeing Midnight and Fayre waiting at the bottom of the tree. Looking at each other once more, they smirked and jumped.

 

Minho grabbed Midnight’s neck tight and asked him to hurry. He had a mission to accomplish and that was to ensure his best friend’s happiness!

 

Grinning once more, he glanced at his best friend who was riding beside him, as always crouched on Fayre – his unique way of ridding Fayre would always fascinate him – and he lowered himself down to Midnight’s ear.

 

‘Hurry Midnight, we have a mission to accomplish.’ he whispered and Midnight only neighed, going faster.

 

But suddenly, a black Pali and a white one appeared on their right, one man clad in purple and white, the other in black and gold.

 

Minho glanced at them.

 

 

Yedam.

 

 

Minho looked at him, stunned. The younger boy had a straight face, jaw set and eyes determined. He was standing proud on his beast, almost merging with it, as they rod in harmony. He looked leader-like.

 

‘Good for Jeongin…’ he felt himself thinking once more and shook his head. He couldn’t let stray thoughts led him away from his goal.

 

Shaking his head, he frowned as he realized that Midnight had slowed down, almost galloping in rhythm with Yedam’s horse.

 

Seungmin laughed beside him and cast him a glance. ‘Tell Midnight something about showing off in front of Yedam’s Pali.’

 

Minho turned to him with an outraged face.

 

‘Pardon me?’ he scoffed. ‘Why would I do that? And why would he need to show off to a male?’

 

Seungmin groaned but deep down he was laughing his ass off.

 

‘Because he is obviously into males Minho!’ Usually Seungmin would have laughed at his friends distraught face but right now was not the time. ‘I mean, have you seen him slow down or turn his head as often as that for a girl? No. He is into him.’

 

Minho looked in front of him blankly.

 

‘Oh Jae.’ he whispered as he leaned down and cuddled Midnight’s neck. ‘I’m so sorry for not realizing it sooner and daring to think you liked an ugly Pa li like Fayre.’

 

Seungmin gasped and looked for something to throw at his best friend. When he failed, he turned and pointed him.

 

‘Fayre is perfect and beautiful, you blind Yeshihk!’ he screamed, waving his arms around furiously, but when he looked ahead and saw that Yedam and his teammate were now in front of them, he became serious once more. ‘Okay. Now is not the time to debate on our Pali’s love affairs, sexuality and qualities. We have a game to win, Min.’

 

Minho sat up and when he saw that too, he reached a hand out. Seungmin got the message automatically and reached out too, part the yellow cloth in his hand now waving in the air. Minho gripped it, and sat straight.

 

Time to stop stop playing around.

 

‘Midnight.’ he said loud and clear. ‘Show them what you’ve got.’

 

All of sudden, the wind slapped their faces harder and Seungmin tightened his hold on the yellow cloth harder. Midnight was leading the way at full speed, Fayre keeping up really well. Seungmin leaned down and whispered words of encouragement in her ears, proud of her.

 

As he wrapped his free arm around her neck, he couldn’t help but grin at Yedam and his friend’s stunned faces the moment they overtook them. He laughed out loud, waving a hand behind himself at the two other teens, and soon he could see a bright light at the front.

 

 

The arrival line.

 

Grinning he turned to Minho, only to see him already smiling at him.

 

‘We did it.’ he mouthed, Minho giggling and mouthing the words back with a nod.

 

With that, they finally looked forward, and only then did they notice the cheers of the Strays up in the trees and the people waiting by the arrival line.

 

 

Pinkies intertwining over the yellow cloth, they crossed the arrival line.

 

 

They won. The Trashee clan won the first Ordeal.

 

 

‘We did it.’

 

 

**~~~~~~ > To be continued… ** _(Part 2 coming later this week)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taadaa~ Did you like it?
> 
> Next part coming up later this week ahaha so be prepared ;)
> 
> So, coming up next: -You'll see...  
> \- Go check out my twt for a little spoiler if you haven't already ;) (@ceeheeOC)
> 
> ALSO: Before I go, let me do a *cough* selfless *cough* promotion for my new two shot~ It's a Markhyuck abo-wolf au two shot, and for now there's only one part out~ It's called 'I like me better when I'm with you' and if you decide to read it, well, hope you'll like it~
> 
> Now, as always, subscribe, comment, bookmark, hit the kuddos or do nothing, from the moment it makes you happy, it makes me happy~ (God, how I missed writing this sentence aha!)
> 
> See you soon~  
> Lots of Love - Orange


	16. Chapter 11 - Part II: Réalité...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ I'm back after all this time with a new chapter, hopefully you'll like it~ Thank you for waiting for it, you guys are the best!!!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy~
> 
> \-- (Crossposted on Wattpad.)

 

Straya’s moon was at its peak when cheers erupted all over the beach, everyone thrilled and greeting Minho and Seungmin, the happy winners of the first Ordeal with throws of holographic water and bioluminescent flower petals. The Trashee clan was thrilled, it’d been so long since one of their clan won something at the New Glow’s Ordeals.

 

The other contestants were also greeted very warmly, hugs and cheers still being shared. Yet, one remained a bit set back, worrying his lower lip as he patted his Pali’s neck in praise.

 

‘C’mon, I’ll be fine Chittaprr, go back.’ he promised, swatting his side with a laugh when he neighed in protest. ‘C’mon, Mills is waiting for me.’ he laughed, finally hugging him goodbye.

 

He watched him trot away on the sand, his Pali going for a quick dip in the water as he always loved to do. Chittaprr has always been caring, always watching over him in one way or another, and as Yedam grew up he repaid him in tenfold, watching over him and making sure he never overworked himself – when they had clicked, Yedam had only been a child of eight but Chittaprr had already been a teen, yet, against all odd, their chemistry worked and was unmatched in his tribe. In the end Chittaprr was like a long companion, a brother he loved dearly.

 

‘Something’s on your mind _Panther_?’

 

Yedam started and searched for the voice, only to find legs clad in red leather dangling in front of him. Raising his head he was met with a grinning Jeongin seated on a tree branch.

 

Oh, just who he wanted to see after his loss.

 

‘No, nothing, just thinking of good old times.’ he chuckled and started to walk, ducking past his legs. ‘Congrats by the way, you know, for winning the bet.’ he said as he walked toward the other Strays, hugging some of them as they congratulated him. As he let go of one of the few grandmas of his clan he heard a _thump_ behind himself and quick footsteps. Raising an eyebrow, he made to turn around, but as soon as he did fingers grazed the skin of his wrist.

 

Shivers ran up his arm.

 

A gasp was heard and the fingers froze midway.

 

Yedam looked at them with wide eyes, mouth half open in surprise. Muttering a quiet ‘what’ under his breath, he looked up at the frozen boy in front of him whose arm was still hanging midair and whose face was flushed beet red.

 

‘Jeong… in?’ he muttered in confusion, frankly not understanding why the boy made to stop him. But Jeongin kept staring into space, completely frozen. ‘Is there… something you need to… tell me?’

 

Even uttering those words seemed unbelievable. Yedam always thought he would be the one getting asked the question, not the other way around. And uttering those words seemed to work because Jeongin parted his lips (he was still staring into space but that was an improvement), slowly articulating the next words: ‘I…don’t know.’

 

Okay, so the boy was confused too.

 

Yedam sighed and touched his own wrist with a smile. ‘It’s okay, no big deal. You should go find-’

 

‘Actually, no, I have something to say.’ Jeongin raised his eyes to meet his, finally freed of whatever trance he was in, and Yedam raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, waiting for the boy to speak for he was truly surprised by Jeongin’s sudden burst of confidence – not that he minded, far from it actually.

 

 

‘Just…’ Jeongin breathed in and balled his hands. ‘If I win the Ordeal, spend a day with me.’

 

 

To say that Yedam stopped breathing would be an understatement. Yedam _stopped_ breathing.

 

 

Jeongin, seeing the lack of reaction and life in his friend, was quick to blush up to the tips of his ears and, mortified, began fleeing the scene, desperately searching for everyone but Hyunjin and Minho.

 

Fingers wrapped around his wrist. Shivers, stronger than the one from earlier crept up his arm.

 

Oh please, finish him off already.

 

Wiggling on the spot, he closed his eyes and turned around to face the boy. ‘Can we skip the teasing?’ he mumbled, chewing on his lips, still closing his eyes tightly.

 

The lack of answers made him groan internally. He knew for a fact that Yedam wanted to hang out with him, and it thrilled him, but he wasn’t quite ready for the teasing to come. So, he breathed in and braced himself for Yedam’s straightforwardness.

 

But none of it came, and he was instead met with the softest words and voice he’s ever heard the younger boy produce…

 

‘I’ll root for you Jeongin.’

 

The fingers left his skin and Jeongin fluttered his eyes open, a soft hue of pink on his cheekbones. But Yedam was gone.

 

Honestly, up until now everyone believed Jeongin would win his Ordeal, save for him. Now, Jeongin knew he would win.

 

 

He wanted to win.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Jisung watched as half of the Straynian population walked toward the seashore and started to walk ahead, where to fewer Strays were.

 

His feet dug into the cold sand and he could not help but to bath into the cool caress of the wind and the sweet and salty scent of the seashore. He saw the first Ordeal, he could not believe it. And Minho… Minho had won. It was incredible, the man had looked so enchanting, so regal, with his blue and white cloak flowing in the wind as he stood proud and tall on Midnight. It was a sight to be seen. He wanted to congratulate him.

 

As he walked forward, hoping to make his way through the mass of people, a hand curled around his red and cedar cloak’s sleeve.

 

‘Jisung, c’mon we need go now! Otherwise we have no chance see the second Ordeal.’ Hyunjin said in broken Earthian and tugged Jisung toward the shore. The scientist looked back and caught a glimpse of blond locks.

 

‘But-’ he protested but his friend tugged him forward still.

 

‘Later. Minho you’ll see soon. C’mon.’

 

Jisung sighed and complied, knowing there was no way of escaping Hyunjin’s death-like grip. The boy brought him to the shore, where he rejoiced with the rest of the team safe for Minho and Seungmin who were too busy getting congratulated.

 

‘Didn’t you want to congratulate Seungmin?’ Jeongin asked as they came closer, Hyunjin looping an arm around him as he shook his head and muttered a ‘later’ and Jisung moving closer to Changbin and the blue ball of fluff in his arm.

 

‘He’s still with you?’ he asked as he stared at the blue creature and Changbin petted its head.

 

‘Yeah, didn’t want to let go of my arm.’ he explained with a quick laugh. ‘Jeongin told Chan it’s called a ‘Fyr’. He is a child one.’

 

Jisung nodded and turned back to the creature, watching it scrap its teeth on Changbin’s arm in fascination. ‘He is… kinda cute.’ he admitted, tentatively bringing two fingers to its head and petting it. The creature leaned into the touch, slightly purring, but never let go of Changbin. ‘I think it really does like you.’

 

Changbin shrugged in a fake attempt to appear cool. ‘Well, who knows, I might bring it home with me.’ Jisung raised a brow and Changbin shook his head. ‘Oh god, no, poor creature, I can’t even begin to think of how dull Earth would seem compared to here.’

 

Jisung hummed with a chuckle as he too turned around to watch the horizon. This planet was truly beautiful. The two boys watched as its inhabitants all stood on the beach, laughing and talking animatedly, some dancing, others playing with the water – and what a magnificent water it was with its bright holographic freckles and sweet salty scent. The wind was gently slipping through bioluminescent palm trees, moving some grains of sand along the way, and it scent a calm wave of peace through the human boys as both stared at the colorful starry night sky.

 

‘Yeah, dull…’ Jisung whispered. ‘I don’t wanna go home Changbin.’

 

His whisper was so quiet he wasn’t sure the older boy would have picked it up, but he did and with it intertwined their fingers. ‘Let’s not think about it today, okay? For tonight, let’s enjoy the moment.’

 

Jisung, albeit reluctantly, sighed and agreed. Changbin was right, he shouldn’t be thinking of all of that now. He smiled and squeezed his brother’s hand. ‘You’re right.’

 

Changbin offered him a smile and let go of his hand. The he looked around in wonder. ‘Chan’s not back?’

 

Jisung looked around too and finally noticed that Chan was missing. ‘Oh yeah. Where did he go?’

 

‘He said he’d go with with Woojin, sent him off for his Ordeal.’

 

‘Oh. _Oh_.’ Jisung deadpanned, a little voice at the back of his head silently laughing.

 

He smirked at Changbin who smirked back and began to march toward Hyunjin when the boy beckoned them forward. ‘So I take it that the next ordeal is Young Wing related?’

 

‘Yup.’ Changbin answered, smiling knowingly at Jeongin when the boy met his eyes. When Jeongin came to him earlier, just after the Pali Ordeal had ended, his cheeks had been red like fire and clutching his wrist. And he was not stupid, he could identify something related to love, and _this_? It definitely was. He would just have to ask Hyunjin who it was when another time.

 

‘So… what’s now?’ Jisung asked the two Strays in perfect Straynian – surprising the heck out of Hyunjin & Changbin who gaped at him – and Jeongin smirked.

 

‘Now…’ he trailed off and looked at the tide, seeing the water slowly move. Then, the water became more and more agitated, and something golden started to show under the surface.

 

Jisung gripped Hyunjin’s arm tightly, his eyes widening. Soon, tons of specks of color started to appear under the water, growing huger as they came closer. ‘What’s that?’

 

Hyunjin only smiled and spread one arm.

 

‘ _This_ is…’

 

The sea parted and a waterfall of sea water splashed over them. Changbin and Jisung gasped in surprise and blinked the water away from their face – and gaped.

 

Here, in front of them, stood magnificent creatures: The Sea Felines.

 

‘… _Suhu_.’ Hyunjin finished, eyeing the human with pride as they both stood frozen, stunned before the majestic sight.

 

‘Th-this is the Sea Felines?!’ Jisung squealed, looking both thrilled and constipated.

 

‘The _s-si pel_ -’ Jeongin tried to repeat, not understanding the Earthian term. But Changbin laughed and grinned in awe.

 

‘Is it call a Suhu in your language?’ he asked.

 

‘Yes.’ Hyunjin answered happily, not believing the progress the three humans had made so far in Straynian.

 

‘Then yes Ji, that’s definitely a Sea Feline.’ he answered with a chuckle, awed sparkling eyes falling on the melon yellow and golden creature before them. He stepped closer, setting foot into the water, trying to get a closer look at the huge, magnificent creature. Around them, hundreds of Suhus had emerged from the water, all of different stunning colors but so beautiful and regal. From the corner of his eyes, he saw some Strays climbing on a jade colored one and looked back at his friends in confusion. ‘Why are they here?’

 

His fluent but thick with accent Straynian brought a grin on Hyunjin’s face, who stepped into the water and started to approach the Suhu, Jeongin going after him. ‘They’ll bring us to the next Ordeal.’

 

The humans watched as he patted the creature’s side, his blue outfit floating around him in the water as it reached his hips, and took hold of its mane to swiftly push himself onto the creature’s back, his feet easily propping themselves on its side before he looped a leg over and sat down.

 

‘Wow.’ Jisung and Changbin both let out in awe.

 

Hyunjin looked up from where he was helping Jeongin up and smirked. ‘You’re coming?’ he taunted as he hauled Jeongin up, who swiftly jumped on the Suhu’s back, orange cloth flying behind him when he landed. He peeked over his best friend’s shoulder as he latched his arms around his middle.

 

‘Quick or it’ll leave without you.’

 

Jisung and Changbin looked at each other for one second before they dived into the water and joined the yellow Suhu’s side. They stood there for a second, both staring at the tall creature in awe. Then, an arm extended itself. Changbin looked up at Jeongin with a smile. He took the hand and swiftly climbed up the creature’s back, his breath hitching when he felt its rib cage move under his legs. He extended his own hand for Jisung, who took it and climbed on the creature’s back too.

 

Changbin stared at the horizon as Jisung wrapped his arms around his middle and propped his chin on his shoulder.

 

‘It’s magnificent. Everything seems so small from here.’ he commented and Jisung hummed.

 

‘Yeah… kinda like when we’re on trees.’

 

‘Yeah.’ Changbin agreed and laughed under his breath. Then, he looked around startled. ‘Hyunjin, how will Chan come-’

 

‘Don’t worry, he’ll go on one of the Suhu waiting at the cove for the contestants’ close ones.’ Hyunjin informed them, brushing a wet strand of hair away from his forehead. Then, he took hold of the creature’s mane. ‘Hold on tight.’

 

Suddenly, the creature leaped around and began to dash into the water. The humans widened their eyes, not caring for the amount of water that was pouring on them due to the creature’s rough and hasty moves.

 

Then, the Suhu plunged into the water, making the four boys scream.

 

They resurfaced, the two human coughing their heart out, and this time the Suhu left its back out so that the boys remained above water.

 

‘That’s incredible! Woohoohoo!’ Jisung screamed in euphoria, raising his arms in the air as the Suhu grew more and more fast. Changbin burst out laughing and dipped his fingers under the sparkling holographic sea, the water slowly parting between his fingers.

 

Hyunjin looked back with a laugh too, amused at the two humans, when his eyes met a smiling Jeongin. The boy was looking at him fondly and Hyunjin felt happiness bloom in his chest. He bumped his shoulder on his torso and Jeongin nuzzled their noses together with a short laugh. ‘Happy New Glow, Hyun.’

 

Hyunjin smiled.

 

‘Happy New Glow to you too, Innie.’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘Hey Luwen.’ Chan greeted as he entered the hill on the cove, one he had seen one to many times when he followed Woojin to his training.

 

The Young Wing recognized him as it raised its head and stared straight at him. Chan, feeling bold, approached it and patted its beak. The Young Wing, as always so calm, only blinked and went back to eating the grass. Chan chuckled and looked around. The place was stunning. It bathed in a soft blue light, the water fall sparkling, and the bioluminescent purple flowers were scattered everywhere around the place amidst tall beds turquoise of grass. Small fireflies like creatures were flying here and there, some going to pester Young Wings others simply sitting on the tall flowers.

 

The place was of course filled with Strays and Young Wings for it was the starting line of the Ordeal. The contestants were with their loved ones, or with their Young Wings, chatting animatedly. The riders looked stunning.

 

Earlier, when Jisung and Jeongin came to Fetch Changbin and him so that they would stay with the Strays, Woojin and Felix were sadly talking with some other guys (“Our seamstress and her friends.” had explained Hyunjin) so he didn’t get the chance to meet them. But seeing all these other amazing people looking so stunning, he could only imagine what these two would look like all dressed up.

 

‘Chan? Chan! Man, what are you doing here?!’

 

He turned around in surprise and was met with a young boy with freckles and shinning golden-hazelnut eyes leaping of a pale chestnut Young Wing.

 

‘Felix. We came watch the Ordeals.’ he greeted with a laugh, grinning and enveloping the boy clad in various shades of purple into a warm hug. Leaning back, he gave him a once over. ‘You look stunning mate.’

 

‘Thanks-’ Felix cut himself with a gasp, peeking over his shoulder. ‘Is… is Changbin here too?’

 

‘I’m all alone.’ he informed, watching as the younger’s eyes dimmed a little, and internally smiled. ‘But-’ Felix’s eyes shot up, ‘- he said he’ll save you a dance later and wishes you all the luck.’

 

A beautiful shade of pink blossomed on the young Stray’s cheeks when he threw his head back in a melodic deep laugh.

 

‘Alright, I’ll keep that in mind.’ he giggled, calming down.

 

Then, a rustle was heard behind them, and Luwen perked up.

 

 

‘Chan?’

 

 

And with that, said boy was rendered speechless.

 

Woojin pulled away a willow’s creeper and further revealed himself, knocking the breath out of the human. The various shades of green, and gold looked… beyond ethereal on Woojin.

 

Woojin feet stopped on the grass, just in front of Chan. But Chan just kept on gaping, mouth slightly parted.

 

To say he found Woojin very beautiful would be an understatement.

 

Gentle fingers brushed his chin and pressed on it, effectively closing the human’s mouth and bringing him out of his daze.

 

‘Bugs will fly in if you keep staring at me like that.’ he whispered with an amused smile, but held no malice.

 

Chan blinked and laughed, red on the tips of his ears as he rubbed his nape. ‘Yeah… you look really good.’ he praised, gesturing to his outfit. Felix, sensing that now was the time to get out of here before it’s start becoming too much, climbed back on Dabby and flew a bit further away.

 

Woojin on the other hand grinned and patted Luwen’s head, looking away shyly. Chan smiled at the reaction and went on the other side of Luwen, gently caressing its side.

 

‘I mean it you know, that you look good. You really do.’

 

‘Stop it Chan.’ Woojin said with a chuckle, hiding his face behind Luwen’s neck, away from Chan’s eyes. The human smiled even more at that and pressed on.

 

‘What? Saying you look good? Or that I mean it, that you really look good.’

 

Woojin finally emerged from under Luwen’s neck and hit his torso in one strong punch that had Chan whimpering in pain.

 

‘Both.’ he laughed, slowly climbing on Luwen.

 

Chan removed his arm from his rib now that the pain had subsided and looked ahead to see that most contestants were on the starting line. ‘I suppose you have to go now.’

 

Woojin hummed and looked down at the human. ‘Straynian clothes looks good on you.’

 

Chan choked on his spit at the comment and blushed slightly. He wasn’t expecting it to be honest, but… it set a strange warmth in his chest, one that he already felt that one night on the balcony.

 

A hand grabbed his hood and Woojin leaned over one last time to look at his human eyes before he brought the hood lower over his eyes.

 

‘Follow the other people down the hill, there a sea creature will take you to the main watching spot of the Ordeal. It’ll take you back ashore after. Just keeps your eyes hidden okay?’

 

Chan smiled and offered him his fist. ‘Yeah. Good luck?’

 

Woojin bumped his fist against his own, and with that Chan followed the Strays down the hill, hearing the distant echo of flapping and cheers.

 

With a smile, he climbed down the row of rocks towards the peer. He had a good feeling about this.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Felix gasped as he neared a sharp rock.

 

All the contestants had taken off already but most had yet to get out of the cove, the angry waterfall and dangerous sharp rocks standing high up, caging them and preventing them from flying freely in the sky.

 

Felix was among the fastest batch, though, already a few meters away from the top.

 

Dabby was amazing. She was torpedoing upward, so fast that he had to cling on her neck tighter than usual. She was obviously more exited now that it was the actual Ordeal and Felix was thrilled because they were potential winners-

 

A sharp rock grazed his shoulder.

 

…. But still, as much as it thrilled him, he had to make sure she wouldn’t hurt them.

 

‘Hey, hey, Dab, be careful… we’re here to have fun, not to get hurt…’ he mumbled into her ear, his beast shrieking in understanding and slowing down just a bit, this time diving more carefully along the rocky cliff. ‘That’s it Dab…’ he muttered, eyes squinting, waiting for the right moment that would make all the difference.

 

The top of the waterfall came in view. The waterfall in itself was beautiful, truly one of the most magnificent spot of Straya 801. Felix has always liked it. Felix quickly tore his eyes off it, and smirked at what he saw. Almost all the riders had accelerated by now, eager to leave the cave. But Felix? He did not.

 

‘ _Ishra_ , Dab.’ he ordered, tugging on his beast’s shoulder blades and she slowed down. ‘That’s it, good girl.’ he praised, patting her shoulder and trained his eyes on the waterfall. He could not afford to miss _it_ , the thing that would make the difference. From the corner of his eyes he saw some riders do the same – he didn’t have to look to know Woojin was among them – and snorted. Seemed like the potential winners were already decided.

 

He was about to wave at Woojin when his eyes fell on _it:_ a small parting of the rock behind the waterfall, an entrance to a cave – a _shortcut_.

 

Felix grinned and his eyes shone in mirth, and he squat down on Dabby’s haunch. Now, was the right time. He tightened his hold on Dabby’s beige shoulder blades and fluttered his eyes close. Then, he breathed out his order:

 

 

‘Drop.’

 

 

It all happened quickly.

 

Dabby shrieked and stopped flying all together, wings spreading as she let her body flip backward. Felix’s legs dangled in the air, his hands the only thing that kept him attached to Dabby, and then, he lurched forward, finally letting go of her shoulder blades and throwing himself straight at the holographic waterfall.

 

The boy let out a thrilled yell that met at least ten others, his dark purple kimono flapping behind him as he curled in a ball and broke through the water wall.

 

Felix yelped when he met the slippery rocky soil of the cave, arms shielding his face. But before he could grandiosely fall over, an arm steadied him, a flash of purple and blue catching his eyes before he bumped his nose against a strong torso.

 

… Okay, not the kind of grandiose fall he had rehearsed the past few weeks, but at least he made it.

 

Looking up, he found a strong looking man – probably around his age – grinning down at him. ‘Your Young Wing dropped you too fast?’ he asked with a giggle, his voice thick with a Yui clan accent.

 

‘Yeah, she’s quite excited tonight.’ Felix said as he stood up properly and grinned at the man. ‘Thanks for helping me.’

 

The man patted his shoulder and put his own navy and purple cloak back in place, Felix doing the same with his own when he realized how much of a wet Suhu he looked like, when suddenly it dawn on him:

 

‘ _Gumka_ , the race!’ he cursed, mouth dropping open when he saw the other contestants already at the back of the cave, ready to exit. The man’s eyes widened comically as well and one look at him was all it took for them to take off, both laughing at their own stupidity.

 

Felix ran and ran, racing down the cold and rough rocky ground that was filled with nuggets of Straynian precious stones and ducking down sharp stalactites, catching his helper do the same from the corner of his eyes. It was exhilarating.

 

Felix felt a warm feeling bubble in his stomach, adrenaline rushing down his body and he let out a thrilled giggle that turned into a deep laugh, running faster to catch up with the rest. He heard the man laugh too and soon hurried footsteps followed his own, the both of them now a few meters away from the rest and the exit – most of the contestants were already back on their Young Wings. Suddenly, a blur of blue and purple dashed past him and jumped off the entrance with a whistle, leaving a bewildered Felix behind himself.

 

How in the world could a Stray be so fast?

Felix reached the exit out of breath and leaned a hand on the cave’s wall eyes searching for blue and purple among the flying Young Wings ahead of him.

 

‘Well, aren’t you going to whistle?’

 

Felix jumped on the spot, a hand flying over his heart as he rolled his eyes. ‘Oh my Jae, you scared me Woowie!’ he whined. ‘Why are you still here?’

 

Woojin straightened up and ruffled his little brother’s hair. ‘To wait for you, Yeshihk.’ he explained and smiled sweetly at Felix beaming eyes. ‘Oh c’mon, like I would do this Ordeal by myself.’

 

Felix fake wept and clung onto Woojin’s arm. Woojin shoved him off with a groan but let him. He loved this Yeshihk way too much.

 

Felix whistled too and soon flying green and pale chestnut beasts came into view.

 

A hand took hold of his own. Felix intertwined their fingers, giving it a warm squeeze.

 

‘Together?’

 

‘Together.’

 

 

–

 

 

Changbin was quietly leaning against Jisung on the beautiful, gigantic golden yellow Suhu in the middle of nowhere, aka a Straynian sea.

 

To say he was feeling a strange mix of emotions consisting of thrill, bewilderment, fear and confusion would be a perfect statement.

 

‘You’re okay there?’ Jisung asked, looking down at his friend who looked soulless at the moment.

 

‘Yeah, yeah, just wondering how the hell we ended up here.’ he dismissed, eyes unfocused as he stare at the night sky.

 

Jisung rolled his eyes and resumed carding a hand through his hair. He himself was wondering too what they were doing there. Why did they have to be in the middle of the sea to watch that Ordeal? Couldn’t they just stay stay in trees? Well, at least the sea was really pretty, the water was reflecting all the colors of the rainbow – did Strays have rainbows too? – the sand and seaweeds underneath was dully shinning. Yeah, it was really beautiful.

 

‘Say Jeongin,’ Changbin began in fluent Straynian, eyes falling on the boy clad in orange. ‘Why were you blushing earlier?’

 

The boy whose chin was propped on Hyunjin’s shoulder stilled. Then his cheeks became pink again and he hid his face into his best friend’s nape.

 

‘I-I asked a boy out.’

 

That was all it took for Hyunjin to fall from the Suhu.

 

‘Hyunjin!’ screamed Jeongin, arms extending to grab him while the boy was busy replaying his best friend’s words over and over while floating over the surface.

 

On the other hand, Jisung and Changbin were too busy laughing their butts off and teasing Jeongin that they didn’t even notice the attention they were getting from other Strays around them. ‘Oh shut up _hyungs_ \- and come back here right now Hwang Hyunjin!’

 

On the other side of the sea, a bit further to the left, two other boys on a pink Suhu were looking at the small commotion with amused smiles.

 

‘Do you think it has something to do with you?’ Minho asked his best friend with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Jeongin pulled a reluctant Hyunjin from the water.

 

Seungmin scoffed, pink rising on his cheeks, and elbowed him. Then his eyes fell on Jeongin who was too busy hiding himself in a boy wearing a strange… hooded cloak? Oh _._ Could it be?

 

‘Nah.’ he shook his head, preferring not to say anything to Minho right now in favor of letting him be surprised later on. Then a small smirk appeared on his face when he saw Jeongin hugging the hooded figure. ‘I think it had to do with your brother.’

 

Minho turned to him with a scoff. ‘Jeonginie?’

 

Seungmin laid back on his elbows, gently resting on the sea creature and staring at the sky with a soft smile. ‘Yup. And… I think it has something to do with a certain someone.’ he singsonged.

 

Minho’s eyes widened.

 

‘Tell me.’

 

‘Nah.’

 

‘Tell me or I’m swimming to Hyunjin right now.’

 

‘Sure Minho, go ahead- wait, no don’t!’

 

 

–

 

 

Dabby’s wings flapped, blowing the thin chains of Felix’s crown in the air. It felt so great. With another flapping he passed another contestant.

 

‘Woohoohoo!’ he cheered, patting Dabby’s head. Then, the sea came in view and he sat back on his butt. He hugged his beast’s neck and pressed the side of his head against his own, forgetting the competition for a moment. His eyes roamed over the sea, in search for a certain someone.

 

‘Where are you…’ his breath hitched and pink blossomed over his already flushed cheeks. There _he_ was. Felix could recognize him miles away, even under this silver coat Changbin was recognizable.

 

A fond smile bloomed on his face when suddenly a whistled brought him out of his reverie. It was Woojin, looking at him with a knowing look on his face.

 

‘Oh shut up.’

 

Felix sat up properly with a groan and focused back on the game.

 

Then, a thought struck him.

 

He gripped Dabby’s shoulder blades and leaned over to mutter something in his Young Wing’s ear with a glint in his eyes that Woojin had not seen in a while. But Woojin choose to ignore it in favor of focusing on the game, and let Luwen soar past Felix.

 

 

The kid could have moment, after all, Woojin already had had his own before the Ordeal started.

 

 

 

–

 

 

‘Here they are!’

 

 

Hyunjin and Changbin quit their conversation at that, both turning around. There it was, the Young Wings coming into view. Changbin gasped at the sight, the blue creature in his arms (Hyunjin told him it was called a Fyr) climbing onto his head.

 

At least twenty Young Wings of all size and colors were flying into the starry night – he never thought he would live to see that.

 

‘Wow…’ Jisung let out under his breath. ‘It’s amazing.’

 

Changbin turned to face his friend and smiled when he saw the stars in his eyes. Relief took over him. Jisung was no longer scared of Young Wings. Then, Jisung’s eyes widened and he turned to Changbin in panic.

 

‘Chang, look out-’

 

Changbin barely had time to turn around before he was splashed by water by a _pale chestnut_ wing.

 

Changbin could only blink as water glided down his coat, not even fazed by the shrieks of the now soaked Fyr on his head, too enthralled by the deep melodious frank laugh that echoed in the air, eyes following a Young Wing he knew all too well as she went back up the sky where another green one was waiting.

 

‘God dammit do I attract all the Young Wings on Earth?!’ Jisung cursed in a whisper as he glared at the human waterfall that now was his helpless friend – Hyunjin and Jeongin on the other hand were too busy laughing their asses off to help the poor boy.

 

‘Straya.’ Changbin corrected.

 

‘What?’ Jisung asked with a frown.

 

‘You said ‘Earth’ but we’re on ‘Straya’… just saying- okay stop staring at me like that, I’ll shut up.’

 

‘You better.’ he threatened, eyes squinting into two small slit and cheeks puffing – and, okay, Changbin was about to lose it, this was too cute for his own good.

 

Just when he was about to coo and pinch his younger friend’s cheek, Jeongin gasped.

 

‘Look! The thunder has started!’

 

Changbin’s eyes widened. ‘Did you just say _thunder_?’

 

Jeongin turned to him with confused eyes and nodded. ‘Yes, the thunder. Don’t you have it on Earth?’

 

‘Yes we do…’ Changbin said as he let his eyes fall onto the sky where, indeed, thunder had started in an area a bit further ahead of them, exactly where most of the Young Wings where. His eyes searched for Felix. ‘But it’s dangerous…’

 

‘Don’t worry.’ Hyunjin suddenly said with a proud grin, eyes still trained over the show. ‘Felix and Woojin know what they’re doing. You just need to have some faith in them.’

 

Reluctantly, Changbin nodded and focused back on the show. He was scared senseless for the boy but he wanted to have some faith in him. Felix was strong, he survived his whole life in the wild jungle that was Straya, faced many trials and took a bullet. Yeah, he could do it.

 

Eyes falling over the bunch of Young Wings, he smiled.

 

‘Yeah, I believe in you Fe.’

 

 

And how right he was to believe in him. Felix was grinning, his eyes scanning the clouds over him, ducking every time he saw a bright light forming in it.

 

On his left, he heard Woojin cheer and he cheered too, fist pumping in the air as Dabby exited the area. Then, as she ducked down toward a small island where the end line was, a dull throb broke through his rib.

 

Confusion washed over his face for a moment before he remembered. If was able to fly today, it was all thanks to Changbin. Changbin was a savior and the man that made him feel a bit human for the first time. He was glad he met someone like him in his life. That’s funny, because even though it’s only been months, he couldn’t even remember ever feeling this alive – Changbin was playing such an important part in his life, he couldn’t see his life without him now.

 

His hand came to a rest over his scarred rib and warmth settled in his belly- no, _butterflies_ settled in.

 

 

_Oh_.

 

 

Oh Jae. Warmth shot up his face and he shrieked, hands coming up to cover his burning cheeks. Dabby turned her face sideways to look at him but didn’t even let out a shriek, just simply accelerated.

 

Felix looked down at her in offense. ‘You knew?!’

 

Dabby only flew faster.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Chan leaped off the Suhu, feet splashing in the water and careful to keep his hood lowered. The Ordeals was so amazing so far, he felt like his seven year old self again when his mother had brought him to the circus for the first time.

 

Walking back to the sand, he kneeled down and rolled up his black jeans, and took this opportunity to analyze the place they had ended up in. All the Suhus had dropped their passengers there, on this remote island – if it could even be called one. It was just a large circular patch of earth, with sand on its borders and a very high… mountain in its center? It resembled more a very large and very high boulder than your usual “earth mountain” but Chan couldn’t put any another word on it, so let’s settle for it.

 

Then, his eyes caught the sight of two man clad in cloaks similar to his own and he quickly stood up. With one pressed smile to Jeongin and Hyunjin, he grabbed the two humans’ arms and lead them away.

 

‘Hey- Chan? What are you doing?’ Jisung complained, trying to swat his hand away.

 

‘I’m making sure we don’t get caught.’

 

‘What do you mean?’ Changbin asked as he held the Fyr closer to himself unknowingly.

 

‘Earlier on in the water Hyunjin caught attention. If you stay next to him, people are going to notice you.’ he explained as they settled under the shade of a tree at the feet of the mountain.

 

‘Oh. That means we can’t stay with them?’ Jisung asked with a slight frown, disappointment visible in his eyes.

 

‘No, that just means that for now we must keep a low profile- at least until people’s attention is diverted to the eclipse.’

 

Changbin looked up at that.

 

‘Oh, yeah, that’s right there’s also that!’ he beamed and the other two facepalmed.

 

‘Dude, that’s the main event- it’s called the ‘New Glow’ because it’s their new year, how could you even forget that?’ Jisung deadpanned, and Changbin offered him a sheepish grin and a shrug.

 

‘Guys, what’s happening?’ Chan then suddenly asked, looking at the mountain.

 

The two other scientists turned around and gaped: Strays were now all rushing toward the mountain and… climbing it.

 

Bare hands.

 

Climbing the rock bare hands like it was nothing.

 

‘What… the fuck?’

 

‘I don’t know Ji, but it looks like we’re gonna have to do that too.’ Changbin answered and Jisung gulped.

 

‘You can’t be serious.’

 

‘C’mon man, you’re great at that.’ he cheered on, patting his shoulder as he began walking ahead.

 

Jisung stared at its back like he’d grown two heads.

 

‘What the- I’m good at climbing trees Seo Changbin, not giant fucking mountains!’

 

Chan snorted and grabbed his shoulders. ‘C’mon Ji, it’s the same, just… bigger?’

 

Jisung looked back, outraged. ‘Yeah, that’s the fucking issue Chan Christopher Bang.’

 

‘The bigger, the better.’ he offered, pushing Jisung forward.

 

 

–

 

 

Most of the Strays were eager to find out the winner of the second Ordeal so they climbed the rock faster, other were just not good at climbing or too lazy so they whistled for their own Young Wings to come get them. Hyunjin on the other hand was eager to reach the top of the mountain just to tease Felix because he was pretty sure he had lost after his little deviation and he bet Woojin had also lost because he waited for Felix. Nevertheless he couldn’t wait to reach them, and start his own Ordeal. He was about to grab an edge of the rock, when something tugged at the blue cloth around his waist.

 

‘What-’ he gasped, almost cursing, and looked down in confusion.

 

Only to see a red hood.

 

Rolling his eyes, he let go of one of the rock he was holding onto and let his body rock sideways. The boy in red crawled up quickly – looking like a red Fyr – and stopped next to Hyunjin, shiny eyes sparkling with mirth when he met his own.

 

‘I-’ Hyunjin began but he was immediately silenced when the boy began climbing up again, this time at the speed of the light, his red coat floating behind him elegantly.

 

Hyunjin blinked.

 

‘Oh hell no.’ he muttered under his breath.

 

Seungmin thought he was fast? He hadn’t seen Hyunjin yet. The boy took hold of a rock and began crawling up, faster than most of the Strays, leaving behind himself crumbles of rock and dust. As he began to catch up with the other Stray, he heard him let out a melodious laugh and saw him ascend faster.

 

Cursing under his breath, he laughed out loud too and tried to catch up. Okay, Seungmin was really skilled when it came to climbing – but again what was he expecting? Seungmin is a Pali rider, of course he knew how to climb trees, and if he won the first Ordeal, then that means he was quick and skilled. Hyunjin watched him climb and grinned.

 

Ultimately, Seungmin did reach the top before him, cheering in victory.

 

Looking around, he searched through the huge tree branches where Luwen and Dabby had landed, and couldn’t help but think that this place was beautiful. Ultimately, it had to be one of his favorite in Straya. It was the top of an extinct volcano but life had blossomed on it, leaving bioluminescent turquoise palm trees, ice blue and purple plants scattered everywhere, safe for its crater – the place where the third Ordeal would take place.

 

Barely having time to catch his breath and stand up properly, Seungmin let out a startled yelp when arms wrapped around him from behind.

 

‘Got you!’ Hyunjin laughed as he spun him around a bit, arms around his middle and Seungmin’s hands on them. But then, he had to let go, slightly out of breath.

 

Seungmin turned around in wonder and snorted at the sight. ‘You weak Yeshihk.’ he teased, watching as Hyunjin doubled over trying to catch his breath. Said boy raised a finger in the air and the Pali rider waited patiently, amused, hands unconsciously on where Hyunjin’s own previously were.

 

‘I-’ the fighter began, huffing out as he stood up again properly. Then, he met eyes with Seungmin and that made said boy’s breath hitch. Had Hyunjin always been that beautiful?

 

‘Congratulation Seung.’ he said with a genuine grin.

 

Seungmin felt heat on his cheeks and looked at him with round eyes. A teasing, a remark, a threat- _that_ he had expected, but a praise? _That_ , he had not expected. But, Jae, does it make him happy…

 

Warmth bloomed in his stomach and he smiled back, shiny eyes turning into crescents. Taking a step forward, he slipped one of Hyunjin’s hands into his and brought it to his lips. His way to express deep gratitude.

 

Hyunjin watched with a fond smile. Seungmin always does that when it comes to things that meant a lot to him, and Hyunjin was aware of that fact. And it meant a lot to him, to know that Seungmin valued his words so much. A lot.

 

That’s why, after a few seconds Hyunjin gently slipped his hand out of his grasp and brought it to his face to cup it and thumb barely skimming over his cheekbone just below that one shiny spot he was so fond of. And he too couldn’t help the butterfly settling in his stomach when Seungmin relaxed instinctively, leaning into the familiar touch.

 

And even though it was a familiar touch, it never failed to make Seungmin feel special. Yes, Hyunjin was touchy with people in general, but those intimate touches? Seungmin knew he reserved them only for important people. And Seungmin, even though aware that he was one of them, couldn’t help but feel special everytime. Jae, did he really liked Hyunjin, there was no doubts left now. What he felt for him was so different than what he felt for his other friends, how could he have been so blind all this time…

 

A warm press against his forehead interrupted his moment of pure bliss.

 

‘Congratulation…’ Hyunjin whispered again against his skin and Seungmin fluttered his eyelids close, slipping his arms around Hyunjin and resting his hands on his shoulder blades.

 

Oh yes, how blind had he been.

 

This, was by far, the most content he had ever been.

 

 

–

 

 

‘Woojin!’ Minho called out, making his way through the swarm of people. From the corner of his eyes he saw Jeongin talk with Mark and it made him smile. Then, he reached his friend and brought him in an embrace. ‘Not too sad?’ he teased, leaning back from the embrace to take a look at his disheveled friend.

 

‘Nah.’ Woojin said with a smile, looking toward where Felix was talking with Seungmin and Hyunjin. ‘We had fun that’s what matters.’

 

Minho smiled at him and put back his friend’s hair back in place. ‘If you say so.’ Then his eyes fell back on mark and Jeongin and he tugged Woojin forward.

 

‘What are you doing?’

 

‘Let’s go get Felix and the guys. There’s someone I want you to see.’ he explained as he waved the three other Strays over. Once they finally joined them, Felix couldn’t help but wonder where they were going.

 

‘To see an old friend.’ Woojin answered, already having guessed what was about to happen. Once they reached the duo, the Strays gaped. Minho had reconciled with Mark?

 

Mark smiled warmly at them all. ‘Sosoil.’

 

‘Guys,’ Minho began. ‘I’m not sure if you remember him but it is-’

 

‘Mark.’ Hyunjin interrupted, remembering him. ‘We’ve heard a lot about you but I think I remember you from the human school.’

 

Mark smiled at him. ‘Yeah I think I remember you from there too. And you too.’ he laughed pointing at Seungmin who nodded. Then his eyes fell on Woojin and they widened. ‘You’re Woo-Woojin, right?’

 

Woojin grinned at him and nodded. And then, the unexpected happened: Mark teared up.

 

‘I-I…’ he began, clearing his throat and straightening up. ‘You’re the one who found me on the battlefield right?’

 

Woojin’s eyes widened. He never expected Mark to remember it.

 

When the war broke out and Woojin had heard that several kids from the human school were missing, he had gone searching for them and found Mark at the foot of a palm tree, severely injured at the head and struggling to keep consciousness. He had brought the poor kid back to a healing cottage and never seen him again. At the time, he had no idea who Mark was, and he certainly never expected for the boy to remember him.

 

‘Ye-yeah, it’s me.’ he confirmed with a grin. ‘I’m Woojin.’

 

Mark gasped at the name and bowed at him, shocking everyone around them. ‘Thank you so much Woojin. I owe you my life.’

 

Woojin smiled warmly at him and raised him up. ‘I’m glad you’re well.’

 

Mark smiled at him, his grin so huge that it almost blinded everyone around them. Then, the boy’s eyes fell on the figure next to Woojin.

 

His eyes widened. ‘You!’

 

Felix, who was too busy calming Dabby who was still very excited and had heard part of the conversation, finally focused on the boy- his eyes widened too.

 

‘You!’ he said back, grin breaking through. Then, he connected the dots and began to pale. ‘Yo-you are Mark?’

 

Mark, seeing how tensed the boy had became and how he kept looking at Woojin, grinned at him in the most genuine way possible. ‘Yeah. And I guess you are Felix? Minho told me about you. I’m happy to finally meet the son of the woman who taught me so much- well, meet you properly I mean.’ he pointed out with a teasing smirk and Felix immediately relaxed.

 

‘Yeah. I guess me tripping over is not the best kind of introduction.’ he laughed, remembering how he bumped into Mark’s torso during the game. ‘You knew my mom?’ he asked curiously.

 

‘Yeah.’ Mark nodded, then a horn blew signaling the beginning of the third and last Ordeal. ‘But I guess we can talk about that after the last Ordeal.’

 

Felix smiled at him and nodded. Then all the boys went to take a seat on the border of the volcano.

 

‘Innie, wait.’ Minho called out. His brother stopped in his tracks and looked at him curiously.

 

Minho walked to him, taking something off his finger.

 

‘Here,’ he said, slipping the ring onto Jeongin’s finger.

 

‘Is this-’ Jeongin wonder, eyes wide as he stared at the wooden ring carved with a sun on it.

 

‘Yes.’ Minho smiled and ruffled his brother’s hair. ‘I kept it all this time, to give me luck and strength as a leader… but I guess that you need it more than me now.’

 

Jeongin looked at the ring, then at his brother and broke into a teary smile. ‘Yeah. I’ll make you proud. _Both_ of you.’ he promised, toying with the ring on his index finger.

 

Minho grabbed his nape and brought him closer, rubbing their noses together.

 

‘You already have.’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘Good luck.’ Seungmin said to Hyunjin as they fist bumped.

 

‘I’ll win.’ he swore and Seungmin smirked when he saw Jeongin walk toward the crater with a determined face on.

 

‘I know you will. You and him make a formidable team.’

 

Hyunjin followed his gaze and saw Jeongin standing. ‘Yeah, he’s ready to destroy them all.’ he commented, then he took a quick glance at Seungmin before he walked toward the field. ‘We both are.’ he declared under his breath with fire in his eyes.

 

Joining Jeongin’s side, they exchanged a quick smirk and soon Chaeyeon and Kahisa joined them. The two women were basically vipers and tigers when it came to fighting and there was no doubts they would tackle many opponents.

 

 

With the four of them, the victory of their clan seemed possible.

 

 

The horn blew again, this time signaling the beginning of their Ordeal and that’s when all hell broke lose.

 

Jeongin’s face changed radically, gaze hardening and jaw set, and he swiftly crouched down, one arm going out to grab the leg of the woman charging at him. Apparently she had not get the memo that he was the Fox – that amused him.

 

With an amused smirk, he quickly tugged her ankle and straddled her, pinning his forearm onto her neck. The woman clawed at his arm but the leather bracelets he was wearing made it useless.

 

‘Nine…’ he muttered, eyes seeing a figure approaching his left and he smirked. ‘-ten.’

 

With that, he quickly let go of his opponent who was now out and quickly ran to a rock on his right which he swiftly leaped on and jumped off of, leaving his opponent confused when he followed and saw no one emerging from the other side.

 

‘Where is-’ his words were cut short by a sharp quick on his back that made him bit the dust, literally. Jeongin crouched on his back, whistling as he waited for the seconds to pass. His opponent tried to turn around but failed miserably when the Fox pressed a muscle a bit harder.

 

Now, you might think that these opponents are too easy to defeat: well, that’s because they are. Jeongin had long learned that the strongest opponents don’t attack, they are attacked, and only once they are done can they attack and let the real fight begin.

 

‘And ten-’ he singsonged, only to stop when he heard it: the muffled sound under his feet. Smirking, he stood up and quickly rushed away from the knocked out man, leaping on the boulder he previously jumped on. Crouching, he saw a flash of blue running toward him – Hyunjin – followed by one other girl – not a threat obviously, she just wanted a shelter – and saw a few others climbing on nearby trees and rocks, leaving the rest of the contestants clueless. The boulder under his feet began to tremble and he reached out for Hyunjin. Grabbing his hand he hauled him up the stone and Hyunjin nodded in gratitude.

 

Then, it all happened quickly.

 

‘No-’ the woman running toward the boulder exclaimed when suddenly the ground under her feet began to fissure. She was too late. She watched in horror as the fissures on the ground circled her and, in one second, the parcel was flung in the air thanks to a geyser. She screamed and clung onto her rock desperately as it kept levitating in the air, only stopping ten meters above the ground. This phenomena only happened on New Glow days, something in the air causing the usually dormant geysers to wake up and propel parcels of grounds up in the air, and something in the composition of the air at that time of the year made it so that for a few minutes the parcels kept levitating in the air – hence, the creation of this Ordeal.

 

Jeongin watched as the woman tried to jump down but she was already too high in the air – ultimately, accepting her defeat, she sat on her rock and waited for the Ordeal to end. Looking around, Jeongin noticed that many parcels were up the sky with three other contestants stuck on them.

 

He couldn’t help but smirk. Now was the real game.

 

He looked back down and saw two men in a tree – one in green, the other in blue – and a woman in pink on a boulder, as well as their fellow tribe member Kahisa – good, their tribe was leading. That would be easy to take down.

 

Hyunjin bumped his head against his own. Jeongin looked at him and smirked, bumping back his head. Then, Hyunjin jumped down the boulder and he followed suit.

 

They both ran next to each other, leaving behind themselves trails of blue and orange, and as they dashed amongst the geysers, Jeongin couldn’t help the mischievous smile on his lips when he saw the two guys left finally daring to leap off their tree and cautiously looking left and right, trying to be discreet. Jeongin thanked Jae for the water of the geysers that hid them and, nodding at Hyunjin, he showed him the two boys. Hyunjin smirked and nodded back. With no other words they ran toward them.

 

Swiftly ducking a geyser on his left, he crouched on one knee and half-hid himself from them, splashing sand around himself and laughing when Hyunjin ran ahead.

 

‘You Yeshihk…’ he laughed out loud, as he watched Hyunjin who without wasting time grabbed the one boy in blue in a head lock, sending him smashing on the ground. Wincing through a giggle, he quickly focused back on the second boy – the one in green – only to see him running away to hide behind a boulder.

 

‘Not so quick…’ he muttered under his breath and quickly dashed forward. Sneaking toward a nearby tree, he grabbed the bark and propped himself against it. Peeking from behind the foliage, he saw him climbing on a boulder and smirked. Perfect time to advance.

 

Discreetly dashing toward the boulder, in less than two seconds he was crouched behind it. He giggled when the man looked around from his spot on top of it – the poor boy had no idea Jeongin was about to tackle him, so focused on climbing onto a safe spot that he forgot to focus on his surroundings in the mean time. Too bad for him.

 

Jeongin put the tips of his fingers on the boulder and silently pushed himself up, landing with a grace only a real fox could possess, the orange cloth around his waist lifting the dust. He heard the surprised gaps of their spectators when they noticed him, now that some water had cleared off – no one had probably seen him dash forward with his speed and all the geysers.

 

The boy, finally noticing something was wrong, turned around – nothing, nothing was behind him. Cocking his head to the side in confusion he turned back around.

 

‘Why is everyone-’

 

His words were cut by the uppercut thrown at his jaw, sending him flying off the boulder and smacking on the floor.

 

Coughing mud and sand, the boy in green tried to rise but soon a weight was added to his back and he slumped again.

 

No. He couldn’t lose.

 

Jeongin gasped as something grabbed his arm harshly. Then, there was a crack.

 

‘Hrgh-’ he bit his lip to stop his scream when a burning pain flew through his arm. Looking down, he realized his terrible mistake – he hadn’t put the arms of the boy in a lock.

 

Oh no.

 

‘Get.Off.Me!’ the boy under him grunted and, with that, sent Jeongin flying over his head, body ultimately colliding with the boulder.

 

 

–

 

 

Yedam gasped from his seat around the crater.

 

He couldn’t believe it. He had waited all those years to witness the Fox fight for real, and now, Jeongin, who had fought so furiously and beautifully, living up to the reputation he owned, had been sent colliding against a boulder by this brute.

 

He couldn’t believe it.

 

His eyes followed Jeongin body as it hit the floor and didn’t move.

 

No way. Jeongin couldn’t lose.

 

‘C’mon…’ he whispered, eyeing the scene in anguish. Oh, how he wished he could just run up there and smash this dude in the face! But he knew this was only a fair game, this Ordeal was not the most dangerous of the three, but it was by far the most brutal. Yet, it was necessary, because it formed leaders, watchers, protectors and strong hunters. Eyes focusing back on the limp body of the subject of his interest, he sighed. ‘Please, stand up…’

 

On the other side of the crater, the boy in green huffed and sat up.

 

‘So this is the famous Fox, huh?’ he snarled with a smirk as he made his way toward the coughing boy on the ground. The Fox’s body was limp and he was coughing, lying hunched on himself and starring at him with half-lidded eyes. ‘Not what I had expected.’ he snarled, then crouched by him.

 

‘That must be ten seconds now. You lost.’ he declared proudly.

 

Then, Jeongin smirked.

 

‘Actually,’ he muttered as he opened his eyes wide. ‘That was only seven seconds.’

 

With that he sat up and tackled the boy on the ground.

 

The crowd around him cheered and he grinned slyly, looking down at the boy in green whom he had trapped the arms of this time.

 

‘Now,’ he began through a huff, holding his injured arm to his glistening heaving chest. ‘Do I live up to your expectations?’

 

The boy in green could only watch stunned as the Fox sat on him, looking fine apart from his heavy breathing and injured arm. Then, Jeongin stood up and extended his great arm. He heard the horn signaling he was out but he could only focus on the Fox and grab his arm to stand up, clearly not comprehending how he could be so well when he had hit that boulder mere seconds ago. ‘B-but how?! You were almost unconscious!’

 

Jeongin snorted.

 

‘That’s called ‘pretending’. I had to lure you in, make you think you had won so that I could throw you off and beat your ass.’ he declared and the boy in green could only gap at his own stupidity.

 

‘Jae, I’m such an idiot…’ he cursed at himself, rubbing his nape, admitting his defeat. ‘I can’t believe I thought I defeated the Fox.’

 

‘Nah, you could have.’ Jeongin assured with a smile. ‘I mean, you broke my arm to throw me off. Not many would have dared to use that against their opponent, but you did- I would have, so really, you were a great match.’

 

The boy in green beamed at him and extended his arm. ‘Then, can we fight again sometimes?’

 

Jeongin took his hand in a firm shake.

 

‘Definitely.’

 

 

 

‘Hmm, I wouldn’t want to break this lovely moment but the Ordeal isn’t over Innie.’ Hyunjin’s voice suddenly interrupted their talk and Jeongin immediately let go of the hand to focus back on the game. Nodding at the boy in green, he joined Hyunjin’s side.

 

‘I scanned the perimeter.’ Hyunjin explained, standing on his guard with his back against Jeongin. ‘I defeated the guy, you did too. Kahisa defeated the girl in pink, but Kahisa is also nowhere to be seen. Plus, the horn hasn’t been blown to signal the end of the game. That means-’

 

‘Kahisa is out and we have one more opponent who’s hiding herself really well.’ Jeongin concluded, Hyunjin nodding as they rotated a bit.

 

‘Yup. And now, I bet she’s watching us and just waiting for the right moment to jump on us.’

 

‘Not if we catch her before.’ Jeongin remarked with a sly grin. Hyunjin agreed with a laugh and then glanced at his arm.

 

‘You’re good?’

 

‘Hmm.’ Jeongin hummed, clutching his arm tighter against himself. ‘Just a broken wrist. Nothing that can’t be fixed.’

 

‘Good. Leave this one to me then.’ he declared.

 

Jeongin laughed at that – his friend would never change – and nodded, frankly exhausted and having done his fair share of knock out for the night.

 

‘She or he is all yours.’ he agreed, reclining against a the nearby boulder. Then, he saw it: a flash of red in the trees on their right.

 

‘Hyunjin!’

 

Hyunjin followed his eyes and in mere seconds was running toward her. The woman in red gasped in surprised and it made her lose her balance just one second but, thank Jae, her reflexes quickly kicked in, making her leap on another branch.

 

But this mere moment of control lose was enough to change everything.

 

Smirking, Hyunjin leaped on a nearby boulder and took advantage of this to use his special trick that sent him spinning in the air and toward the woman. She might have been sly and good at that game, they were better – no one could do anything against unexpected attacks. She thought she had them tricked but she got caught at her own game. Too bad for her.

 

He grabbed her red cloak and kicked her in the stomach, sending her smashing on the ground.

 

Jeongin held his breath when she landed on the crater in a loud thud, silently counting the seconds as she laid there, motionless.

 

She was knocked out.

 

He raised his head toward Hyunjin, who was now hugging a tree branch, exhausted and smiled at him when their eyes met. Then, he mouthed the word ‘ten’.

 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened and just then the horn blew loudly.

 

They had won.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘Was… this… I-’

 

Changbin sighed loudly as they followed all the Strays to an unknown clearing and looked at Chan expectantly. ‘Use your words properly Bang leader.’

 

‘Stop mocking me, you rascal.’ Chan tsked with a laugh and smacked him on the shoulder. ‘Was this seriously Jeongin and Hyunjin? I mean, they’re both so friendly – well, a bit the tricksters – but _friendly_. And now, they were just pure, sheer forces of the nature!’

 

Jisung side-eyed him with an eye-roll and smirked. ‘Aren’t you dramatizing things a bit here? I mean, you saw them when they protected each other from Winner unit.’

 

‘Yeah, but that was Minho and Felix.’ Chan pointed out as he took a sit on a rock.

 

‘Yeah and? The rest are just as strong. In case you haven’t notice their perfect body shape that I hate on because I bet they’re all born fit and their muscles are natural, whereas _I_ had to train like a madman to get those abs.’

 

‘But they’re so… nice?’ Chan tried, lamely, earning himself Jisung’s resting bitch face.

 

‘Excuse you Mr. Bang Chan, Hyunjin legit kicked me to the ground.’ Jisung pointed out with a glare as he too sat down.

 

Changbin on the other hand leaned against the natural flower archway and laughed out loud, remembering how Jisung had fallen on his ass.

 

‘Laugh all you want Changbinie, no one’s forgetting how you freaked out over Felix back then.’ Jisung pointed out, smirking when Changbin blushed.

 

‘Yah. That’s got nothing to do with this. Back on topic please.’ he demanded, gesturing to his two brothers. Then, he looked at the blue Fyr on his shoulder. ‘You’re the only pure one here, remember it little one.’

 

The Fyr just opened its round eyes wider and bared its little pointy teeth, making Changbin whine in despair. Chan and Jisung rolled their eyes at their friend’s dramatic side and tuned him out so they could look around a bit more.

 

They had never gone to this part of the planet yet, even though it was located on the Neutral Grounds. It was just a hill, a pretty area full of grass and two natural long rows of archways born of flowers and roots, at the moment shinning of all their magnificent bioluminescent. In the middle of those archways were small flat rocks on which Strays were almost all seated now, and at their end was the edge of the hill, going upward like a little mound, and above it the aster shining.

 

‘It’s really calm. Reminds me of those days back on Earth before we became scientists.’ Changbin pointed out, closing his eyes when the wind brushed his face.

 

Jisung turned to him with a smile, noticing that their friend had taken a seat next to them and that the blue Fyr was now sleeping soundly into the side of his neck, kept warm by the cloak’s silver hood. ‘Yeah, our childhood was fun. I miss it sometimes.’

 

Changbin smiled and hummed the air. ‘Yeah, me too.’

 

Then, mutters filled the air as a woman walked to the top of the mound, scepter in hand. She scanned the place with knowing but warm eyes, her green cloak floating behind her, and she brought her fingers to her forehead.

 

 

‘Sosoil.’

 

 

A common reply was heard and all brought their own fingers to their forehead in greeting. CL waited a few second, then nodded, her green flapping the only sound heard on the hill as she stood proud and tall before them.

 

The humans on the other hand could only stare in pure awe before her. They recognized her as the Trashee leader who had welcomed them on her ground to heal the Young Wings, but at the time she had seemed less grandiose, more reserved. The woman before them was nothing like that, she inspired power, strength, liability and trust – the humans could see it now, she was an inspiring leader, no doubt. The one that would follow in her lead better be ready.

 

‘Trashee Tribe.’ she called out.

 

Said tribesmen rose, and Changbin’s eyes fell on Felix straight away, noting how he and Woojin were standing proud – it warmed his heart. The boy was lucky enough to be able to participate in those games, so to see him and clan win them? He couldn’t be prouder for and of Felix.

 

CL waited until each and every single one members of the Sureki tribe were standing, before she went on:

 

‘Stand proud my friends.’ she declared, breaking into a kind smile. ‘As one of the former clan leaders and the previous victorious clan’s chief,’ she paused and bowed her head. ‘Congratulation, noble fighters.’

 

Everyone around them bowed their heads in respect and so did the humans, proud for their friends. Then, a bright light began to seep through the place, making them raise their heads.

 

The Glow was rising.

 

A New Glow.

 

The bioluminescence began to disappear and CL turned to Minho. She beckoned him forward and handed him the scepter, bowing her head once more. Minho bowed back and took her place at the center of the mound, CL reclining back to a boy’s side.

 

Minho starred at the scepter with a shaky smile, pride feeling his heart. Finally it was theirs.

 

Looking up at the sky, he saw that the Glow was about to align with their moon, and he looked back at his clan.

 

His eyes fell on his family, and he smiled at each of them, eyes a little bit more fond over Jeongin, but when they met Seungmin’s, the boy discreetly mentioned behind himself.

 

Minho frowned and looked behind himself- only for his eyes to meet warm brown ones he knew all too well.

 

His breath hitched and he stared at the equally shocked boy.

 

His lips parted in a silent ‘Jisung’ in disbelief, for he could not believe the boy was actually there. Had he… seen him win?

 

His heart warmed up at the thought and when the frozen boy finally broke into a warm close mouthed smile, Minho felt the pride in his chest becoming ten time heavier.

 

Keeping his smile in check, he looked back at the sky and saw the Glow more than halfway aligned with the moon, and so, without further thinking, he dug the scepter into the mound.

 

‘Happy New Glow.’ he declared loudly, voice resonating into the area.

 

Then, the Glow aligned perfectly with the moon, eclipsing it totally, and, when its blinding light passed through the stones of the scepter, each gem cast rays of light through the planet, one of them – the biggest of them all – sending light straight onto the Grand Tree.

 

It only lasted seconds.

 

But they were enough to render the humans speechless.

 

Never in their young lives had they seen something so… utterly spectacular.

 

 

 

And, at this one precise moment, the three of them shared one same thought – how happy they were to be here.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Several hours had passed since the lunar eclipse – the night had fallen again quickly after it, but the Glow was already about to rise again for real this time, for the first day of this new year. The Strays were now back onto the Neutral Grounds’ center close to the Grand Tree, to either continue celebrating properly or watch the champions of each Ordeal get their tattoo done – a black sun – or either retiring to their homes.

 

Music was filling the air – a mix of singing, zithers, flutes and drums – and everyone was dancing around and eating the food made with love by the clans’ bakers and cooks.

 

Felix on the other hand was saying good night to Dabby, who had shown up once last time, when he felt arms wrap around himself from behind.

 

‘Congratulation Lix…’

 

The Stray felt heat rush up his cheeks and at the same time couldn’t help the big grin blooming on his face.

 

‘Changbin!’ he exclaimed, turning around in his embrace and returning it. ‘I’m so glad you’re here! I thought you were back home already.’

 

‘Not before seeing you.’ Changbin chuckled and let go of him to look behind him. ‘Hey Dabby.’ he greeted, patting her head. The beast purred and nuzzled his hand, then stepped back and accidentally bumped its head onto Felix’s butt before it finally flew away. Changbin raised a brow at the flying creature and focused back on Felix.

 

‘She’s… really excited today.’ he explained, rubbing his sore butt and internally cursing his Young Wing.

 

‘I can see that.’ Changbin agreed, remembering how she had splashed him earlier on. ‘Say…’ he stepped back a bit and rubbed his nape sheepishly before extending his other toward him. ‘I think I owe you a dance.’

 

Felix’s eyes widened as he remembered Chan’s earlier words. So he was serious, he didn’t say that just to tease them.

 

Oh Jae.

 

Giggling, he grabbed the hand and led Changbin toward the dance floor. Some people were already dancing there – some in groups, other in couple, some in solo – but as soon as they got there, Felix kind of froze.

 

Changbin stopped and stared at him worriedly. ‘What’s wrong? Are you hurt somewhere? Should we-’

 

‘No, no, I’m okay.’ he began, quickly reassuring the boy. ‘It’s just that… I don’t know how humans dance.’ he ended, ducking his head, embarrassed.

 

And, frankly, Changbin was ready to bust the biggest ‘aw’ of his life. Could Felix get any cuter?

 

He gently pried Felix’s fingers away from his face and smiled at him. ‘It’s okay. I don’t know how you guys dance either. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Just… do whatever makes you comfortable.’

 

Felix nodded shyly and tentatively wrapped his arms around the older’s neck, looking up with an unsure smile.

 

‘Is it okay?’

 

Changbin only chuckled, and looped an arm around his bare waist.

 

‘You tackle me on the ground everytime you see me, _this_ -’

 

He flushed their torsos together.

 

‘… is more than okay.’ he grinned.

 

Felix let out a deep laugh, completely relaxed now, and pinched his neck, igniting a yelp from the older.

 

‘Just dance with me human boy. Don’t forget I can bite.’

 

‘Oh yeah, you’re wild.’ Changbin snorted, but Felix suddenly slid a hand down his back and pressed harder against him, his other hand delicately but strongly coming to a rest by his jaw, making him tense. And when he looked up at the Stray, he saw the dark and somewhat… dangerous glimmer in his eyes that told him that one wrong move and this being could kill him.

 

And yet, he couldn’t feel any fear, knowing that Felix would never harm him.

 

The fingers smeared black paint taken from the bucket on their left onto his jaw.

 

‘Still not believing me?’ he taunted with a smirk.

 

But Changbin only made him twirl, Felix yelping and stumbling not to lose his footing.

 

‘I never doubted you cub.’

 

Felix caught himself onto his forearms and laughed. ‘Yeah, after I splashed you with Dabby and survived a storm, you can’t say I’m not capable of fighting you.’

 

Changbin looped his arms back into place and began to sway them.

 

‘Yeah. But I also know you would never harm me.’

 

Felix looked up and bit his lower lip, fingers drumming over Changbin’s nape. ‘I hate it when you’re right Seo Changbin.’

 

Changbin grinned.

 

‘I know.’

 

Felix laughed and shook his head.

 

‘I wonder why I like you so much sometimes.’ he whispered, voice covered by the music and laughs of the people around them. ‘Say, where are Chan and Jisung?’

 

‘Jisung was tired so he went back to our flat. Chan is… god knows where?’ he provided and Felix rolled his eyes at him. ‘Nevermind them, let’s just enjoy our evening. Just the two of us’

 

Felix felt his cheeks heat up under his dark gaze and gently lowered Changbin’s hood over his eyes, hand falling over the human’s warm left cheek. ‘Yeah, let’s do just that.’

 

 

–

 

 

Mills threw his pillow at the wall.

 

‘Yedam. For the fourth and last time, shut the fuck up.’ he threatened, grabbing his pillow back from the ground and kicking said boy’s hammock in the process.

 

‘Sorry.’ Yedam said sheepishingly as he turned around to face the wall.

 

Then, he thought back of Jeongin’s words. And how soft his hand had felt on his wrist. And how cute the boy had been. And how he was about to spend the best day of his life soon.

 

Another giggle session followed.

 

This time, it was not one, but two pillows that were thrown at him.

 

‘Bang Yedam, stop thinking of Lee Jeongin and sleep for Jae’s sake!’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘The stars look great from up close.’ Woojin broke the silence, fiddling with his bronze cuffs, bright golden eyes reflecting the last stars above their heads.

 

After the ceremony, Woojin had stayed a bit with his family, but then he saw the three humans and decided to join them. After a while, Woojin being quite exhausted decided to go home to get some rest but Chan had followed him. So now, here they were, back to the tree house’s balcony, waiting for the Glow to rise to witness the first glowrise of the year.

 

Chan looked up from his palms, glancing at his older friend briefly as he too stared at the sky. Quite honestly, he had no idea why he followed Woojin back there, maybe he’d just wanted some… alone time with the older?

 

‘Yeah, they do.’ he finally answered.

 

Woojin smiled. ‘Of course you you’d know it. You saw them even closer than I ever did.’ he chuckled, referring to Chan’s time into the spaceship.

 

‘Yeah.’ Chan chuckled with a grin. ‘I wish I could them to you that close.’

 

Woojin’s eyes widened at those words. What… was Chan implying?

 

Turning to him, he parted his lips to say something, but, oddly, nothing came out. Why couldn’t he say something? And why was his heart beating… strangely?

 

Before he could dwell on it further, the human turned to him with a bright smile. And truly, he was mesmerizing. The wind was blowing through his hair and the shadow the rising Glow over the horizon cast on his face made his grin shine brighter, the turquoise, orange and purple of their surroundings making the picture ethereal – something alike to these fairy tales from Earth the human teachers at school read to them.

 

And right now… he oddly wanted to believe in it.

 

‘Will you?’

 

His words echoed in the air, sounds of the Fyrs going to sleep in the trees sounding like carillons as the only other noise ringing into the air.

 

Chan touched his hand. It was cold.

 

Cold but welcomed.

 

‘Maybe I will.’

 

‘You’re kind Chan.’ Woojin said with a laugh, turning back to watch the Glow rise. Chan laughed at that and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

 

‘I try.’ he singsonged. ‘Say, I finished the book you lent me.’

 

‘Oh. Did you like it?’

 

‘Hmm. It felt good to read it again. Reminded me of why my family liked it so much.’ he explained and Woojin looked at him in surprise.

 

‘You’re whole family liked it?’

 

‘Yeah. Well, I just have a little sister, a mother and an aunt so not really a big fam. My aunt was actually the one who made me discover the book, but it’s been years since we’ve had news of her, we don’t know what she does, we don’t even know if she’s alive or not.’

 

‘How come?’ Woojin inquired, not understand how one could not be aware of that.

 

‘She’s one of the most famous scientist on Earth so she’s really busy, so busy that we don’t know what she does. Last time I heard she was in China and Canada at the same time- and that was five years ago… So much bullshit going on about her whereabouts…’ he trailed off, looking over the horizon. ‘Sometimes I just wish I knew where she was just so I could show her what I’ve became, to show her how much of an example she’s for the young generation…’

 

Woojin, remembering his geography lessons from the human school back in the day, knew that it was impossible to be both in Canada and China at the same time, so he understood what Chan meant. Laying his head over his friend’s shoulder, he sighed and looked at a Young Wing flying to grab a fruit.

 

‘I wish that one day you’ll go back on Earth and you’ll be able to find her and show her what you’ve become. I’m sure she would be proud.’ he muttered, eyes fluttering close.

 

Chan blinked the wetness away from his eyes and laid his head over Woojin’s own, relaxing back into the couch. ‘Yeah… I do hope so too.’

 

 

He really did. But he wasn’t sure he would be able to.

 

 

Not if it meant leaving this place- leaving _this_.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Jisung yawned as he stumbled onto the beach, now calm and devoid of people. Quite the change of scenery from yesterday’s evening.

 

As he’d told Changbin and Chan, he did went back to their flat, but all he did was take a shower and change clothes – he couldn’t sleep. This exchange of glances he’s had with Minho and this eclipse- it made him think. And the only place he could think of to relax his mind was this beautiful beach he discovered just yesterday.

 

As he sat down on the sand, he tugged his knees to his chest, watching the Glow rise over the horizon. It was calming. He loved it.

 

His eyes were about to drop from exhaustion, when he heard the sand crinkle by his side. Gasping, he looked to his right, but relax immediately, recognizing the familiar white ad blue coat.

 

‘Hey.’ he greeted, eyes focusing back on the horizon.

 

‘Hey.’ Minho answered, eyes on the horizon too.

 

‘Congratulation.’ Jisung genuinely said, a smile blooming on his features.

 

‘Thanks.’ Minho grinned and chuckle. ‘I didn’t see you at the party.’

 

‘Neither did I see you.’ Jisung pointed out, remembering the two hours he spent waiting.

 

‘I was getting this done.’ he explained, gesturing to the sun tattooed on his wrist and Jisung stared at it in awe.

 

‘That’s gorgeous.’ he yawned. ‘I went back home early.’

 

‘I see.’ Minho nodded and raised a brow at the human when he yawned again. ‘Tired?’

 

‘Terribly. Couldn’t sleep.’ he explained, head absentmindedly falling on the leader’s shoulder.

 

‘Why?’ Minho asked, playing with the sand between them with his left hand.

 

‘This whole night was so amazing. I’d never seen that. I can’t keep it off my mind.’ he explained and Minho raised a brow again.

 

‘You’d never seen an eclipse before?’

 

Jisung felt his pinkie move on its own on the sand, itching closer to the hand of the Stray next to him, like drawn by its soothing movements.

 

‘Never.’ he confirmed, voice low and gaze cast on the pretty sea before him. ‘It’s actually my first time seeing a beach, a sea… All of this is beautiful and I just wished it was…’

 

His hand came to a stop.

 

‘Home.’ he whispered, looking longingly at the rising Glow, hand retracting on his side. What silly thoughts they were…

 

Fingers intertwined with his own.

 

Jisung’s eyes widened and he gasped, and when he looked up at Minho, all he saw was his intense burning eyes.

 

 

‘It is.’

 

 

Jisung frowned, not understanding, and opened his mouth in confusion.

 

But a thumb stroke his knuckles, and just with that Jisung was rendered silent.

 

‘Your home. It is your home.’

 

 

Jisung could only gape at this revelation, cheeks heating up, heart beating faster at the implication of those words.

 

‘Why… but it isn’t.’ he muttered, voice muffled into Minho’s neck.

 

‘You live here Jisung. And you’re welcomed here by everyone, heck, you even found your place here. It is your home Jisung… only if you want it to be.’ he added, squeezing his hand. ‘And it can keep being your home for years and years if you chose it be.’

 

Jisung let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, cheeks reddening.

 

Minho offered him to stay forever, there were no doubts left. He couldn’t believe it… and yet. This was like a dream come true.

 

‘Thank you…’ he said in a whisper, watching the Glow rise, eyes finally fluttering close.

 

 

He wanted to stay there. He sincerely wanted to stay there. With him.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Jeongin twirled the ring around his middle finger, fighting the fatigue off his eyes as he anxiously waited. The party had just ended, and the new inked sun on his hip was still stinging and so was the ache in his broken wrist, but he had one last thing to do before he could go home and sleep. He had no idea if the boy would show or not, and he was worrying that he wouldn’t, seeing how far the Glow had rose in the sky.

 

Then, he heard the rustling of leafs, and soon a familiar figure emerged from it.

 

‘Mark! You’re here.’ he greeted with a smile.

 

‘Yeah, sorry. I would have come sooner but this place was kind of tricky to find.’ he explained, rubbing his nape sheepishly.

 

Jeongin beckoned him forward as he lifted the palm leafs from the cave’s entrance. ‘Yeah, well, that’s a secret hideout for a reason.’

 

Mark chuckled at that and entered the cave. ‘Yeah, now that you say… it…’ he trailed off, staring at the place, more precisely staring at its walls.

 

Jeongin waited patiently, biting his nails. He had offered Mark to come and see something important but he had no idea how the boy would took it. Oh Jae, now that he thought of it that was the worst idea ever! What if Mark fainted? Or worst, storm out and never talk to them again?

 

Oh Jae, he was so screwed.

 

In the middle of his crisis he had failed to realize the trails of tears on the older’s cheeks as well as the bright smile on his face.

 

‘Jeongin…’ he sobbed. ‘This is exactly how I remember him.’

 

Jeongin felt tears in his own eyes when he followed Mark’s eyesight: it was a drawing of Donghyuck, with a sun behind him. It was one of his first drawing. Actually, this whole place had been his safe heaven after this event, a place where he could draw and paint freely.

 

‘I’m glad you like it.’ he chuckled, sniffing. ‘I thought… you would like to see it.’

 

‘Yeah… thank you. Really.’ Mark said in earnest, for the first time since they had reconciled feeling at ease. Then, his eyes fell on a painting of a man with an apple in his hand and a necklace made of a blue feather around his neck – it was just next Minho’s one.

 

‘Who’s this?’ he inquired. ‘Did Minho get a partner? I didn’t see him yesterday.’

 

Jeongin’s eyes widened. How could he have been so reckless and forget that he had drawings of humans in his cave? Well, now he only had to hope that Mark’s claim from yesterday was true.

 

‘No, not exactly…’ he began.

 

‘But he has Minho’s feather.’ Mark pointed out, knowing that those feathers were kind of Minho’s token of respect but also of affection.

 

‘Yeah…’ Jeongin winced and breathed in. ‘They kind of like each other… I don’t really know actually. But the two have a strong friendship.’

 

Mark smiled at that. Then his eyes fell on two other unknown faces. ‘And who are they?’

 

‘Hmm… Mark? You know how Minho’s always been more… open than the others-’

 

‘They are humans aren’t they?’ he cut in.

 

‘Yeah- what?! How did you- I mean-’ Jeongin panicked but Mark chuckled, making him stop.

 

‘Relax. It’s all good. I figured it out because of how stressed you were.’ he chuckled, winking at the younger who rubbed his nape sheepishly. ‘I’m happy for you guys… tying bonds with humans after what happened would have been way harder were it not for Minho. He’s amazing. And I’m glad that there are great humans out there with whom we can get along.’

 

Jeongin chuckled and leaned against his cave’s wall. ‘You don’t even know them.’

 

‘Yeah, but for you to draw them on your walls? It means you love them. Except if it’s all just a big ‘send back to Earth’ list.’

 

Jeongin laughed out loud and shook his head. ‘No, no, it’s not. You’re right I love them. They’re my friends.’

 

Mark grinned at that. ‘Is Yedam also your friend?’

 

Jeongin blushed at that. ‘How do you know Yedam- oh, of course.’ he facepalmed.

 

Currently, he wished nothing more than to burn his cave walls that were full of painting of Yedam. Jae, that was embarrassing.

 

‘Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.’ the Yui clan leader winked. ‘Oh, speaking of my brother and Ten! Would you like to come to their wedding?’

 

‘They are not married?’ he gasped in disbelief. ‘But Ten’s moved to your clan for years now. Oh my Jae, and to say everyone thought they were married.’

 

Mark laughed and shook his head.

 

‘So? All your family and your three human friends are invited too.’ he precised and Jeongin gaped at him in disbelief.

 

‘The humans too?’

 

‘Yes. My tribe never held a grudge against humans, at least not anymore. It was just me. But I want this planet to be happy. And these humans make you guys happy.’ Mark explained.

 

Jeongin, hearing those words, couldn’t help but nod. ‘Thank you, I’ll talk about it with Minho.’

 

‘Great.’ Mark declared. Then, he smirked. ‘Yedam will be there too, you know?’

 

 

‘Oh my Jae, I’m going home.’ he groaned, face turning red as he exited the cave.

 

But deep down, he was glad that all was better between them. And as he leaped from trees to trees, feeling the warmth of the Glow onto his pale skin, he couldn’t help but think that this new year was going to be amazing.

 

Jeongin smiled. Yeah, he could feel it.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Changbin pushed the door of their flat open, eyes half opened and barely seeing where he was putting his feet. Thank god, the place’s shutters were drawn because he couldn’t take one more second of this Glow’s assaulting morning light.

 

Door closing, he advanced into the dark room and absentmindedly putted back the blanket over Chan who had fallen asleep on their couch. Typical.

 

Entering the bedroom, he heard Jisung’s light snore and smiled. This will definitely lull him to sleep, where he would dream of Felix and their night spent dancing and eating- god, what did they serve in those drinks? He was saying shit. Or maybe it was just fatigue.

 

Blindly reaching for his sweatpants he shimmied out of his jeans and put them on. Then he reached for Suzy’s cloak and took it off- only to feel a weight in its hood. Okay, what was in those fucking drinks.

 

Reaching fro the hood, he unfolded it- and gasped.

 

It was a joke. It had to be one. The Fyr was sleeping into his hood.

 

Taking the small animal into his hands, Changbin stared at it and sighed. What could he do? He couldn’t put it back outside when it was sleeping and defenseless like that.

 

‘You’re gonna give me headaches aren’t you?’ he muttered under his breath, deciding to screw it and slipping under his bed covers, holding the Fyr close to himself. And as he stared at it he couldn’t help but smile. ‘You remind me of Gyu. Maybe I should call you that?’

 

He stared at the small creature, purring in its sleep, ad brushed a finger against its tiny fluffy ear.

 

‘Yeah, Gyu, that’s it.’ he yawned and closed his eyes, bringing Gyu against his torso. Tonight had been an amazing night, and he couldn’t wait to see more of this amazing planet.

 

 

With those thoughts, Changbin fell asleep, cheek still warm from Felix’s hand, eyes still bright with memories, and mind still filled with flutes and zithers that he heard the night before, eager to see what this new year had in store…

 

 

And whatever that was, Changbin was ready.

 

 

~~~~~~> To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like it?~ I hope you did!
> 
> As you noticed, updates will be slower than they were before because I've became a busy woman aha, so I hope you guys will still wait for the rest aha. Now that the Ordeals & New Glow part is over, I hope you'll like what's about to come (I've teased about it in this chap~) & so:
> 
> Coming up next:  
> \- Probably all the pairings  
> \- Jeongdam (watch this ship sink now that Yedamie is in a show & will get ship with other people aha! I really hope he'll debut though, fighting Yedamie!)  
> \- Hyunjin... what did Seungmin bet?~  
> \- I hear bells ringing & vows... hmm, anyone guessing?~  
> \- Young Wings rides  
> \- And more...
> 
> Here we go~ I sincerely hoped you liked it & thanks for waiting all this time, you guys are the best <3 As always comment, subscribe, leave kuddos, bookmark or do nothing, from the moment it makes you happy then it makes me happy!
> 
> See you as soon as possible,  
> Lots of Love -- Orange.


	17. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [PLEASE READ]
> 
> Hello guys & merry (late) Christmas for those of you who celebrate it/lovely (late) day for those who don't~ I hope you're having a marvelous holiday! So, I'm late (as always or it wouldn't be me lol) but I made this special Christmas present just for you~  
> This is a Christmas special chapter so it is set in the same universe, but it is in no way chapter 12. In fact it's not linked with the current story arc at all, and it's not what will happen later on in the fanfic either aha.
> 
> With that in mind, I wish you all a good read~

 

The Young Wings screeching was the first thing Woojin heard in the morning. The next thing he did heard was his partner’s voice singing what sounded like an Earth Christmas song and the rattle of utensils. Frowning, he rolled over into the bed, missing the warmth of the human as he stretched a bit to try to wake up. What was Chan doing out of bed so early in the morning? There was no reason at all for him to be up already. Well, at least now he had the bed all to himself.

 

Slumping back into the warm covers, he almost fell back into slumber when the mattress dipped by his left side. A warm hand carded through his hair and he hummed in acknowledgment, peppermint scent invading his nostrils.

 

‘Good morning to you too.’ Chan laughed, dropping the tray on the end of the mattress. He slipped back under the covers next to his lover and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Woojin whined and turned around, wrapping his arms around Chan’s neck and bringing him back down for a proper kiss. Chan smiled warmly against his lips and relented, dropping a kiss on his lips – Woojin in the morning was too endearing for him to refuse him anything.

 

‘Good morning.’ Woojin greeted him properly this time, pulling back as Chan chased his lips one last time as he always did, always too intoxicated by his other half even though it’d been years since they fell in love, and the Stray finally opened his eyes fully. He smiled at the human and brushed a hand against his jaw. ‘You need a shave.’ he commented, and Chan nipped at his hand playfully, making him gently slap him away. ‘Why are we up so early, Chan?’

 

The scientist grinned and sat up, reaching over for the tray he had dropped by the end of the bed. And seeing its contents, Woojin grinned too – gingerbread, pecan pie, pancakes, oranges and hot cocoas were waiting for them.

 

Today was Christmas Eve.

 

‘I know that you, Strays, don’t celebrate Christmas but I thought bringing a touch of Earth tradition in this house wouldn’t hurt.’ Chan chirped, biting into a pancake. Woojin laughed at him, eyes forming those lovely crescents that never ceased to make Chan’s heart beat faster, and took a warm hot cocoa in his hands.

 

‘You say that as if we’ve never celebrated Christmas.’ he commented, referring to the many times Chan brought him to the scientific base where they celebrated Christmas every year.

 

‘We do but never at home.’ Chan pointed out and sat back comfortably in the bed, looking outside in contemplation. The Glow had barely risen and the ground and bark of the trees were covered in their usual translucent frost, the sky its usual gray and purple tint at this period of the year – it was so different from Earth, with Straya 801 having no snow, only this weird frost that resembled melted sugar according to Jisung. But Chan loved it. He was broken of his contemplation by a blue Young Wing flying in the sky and with that, he turned back to his lover. ‘And I thought we could use a breakfast in bed. You’re not opposing to that, I assume?’ he asked, teasing the slightly older boy with a smirk as he bit into his pancake.

 

Woojin bumped into his shoulder before he leaned over and stole a bite of his pancake. The action left Chan bewildered and Woojin almost laughed at his face. ‘I don’t see any reason to, especially when _you_ ’re the one cooking.’

 

Chan rolled his eyes at his comment and drank a sip of his orange juice. Woojin shook his head at him and kissed the man’s bare shoulder in apology. ‘Are we going to the base this year?’ he muttered against his skin, right arm wrapping over his chest. Chan absentmindedly carded a hand through his hair, and Woojin shivered at the touch, curling closer to the man.

 

‘Only if you want to.’

 

Woojin looked up at that and grinned. ‘You already know my answer.’ then he cheekily commented, ‘And even if I didn’t want to, you’d still be forced to go.’ he pointed out, chuckling at Chan’s frown.

 

‘I’m a grown man, I can make my own decisions and nothing ties me to this obligation.’ he informed, crossing his arms when Woojin moved away.

 

Said man chuckled at his words and left the bed to reach the other side of their shared bedroom. They had long left the common house tree he used to share with Jeongin, Minho and Felix. They had chosen this beautiful house, perched in a tree that was not too far from they usual date spot (the Floating Sea). The area was mostly calm, sometimes the shrieks of Young Wings flying nearby disturbing their peace, but apart from that the only real sounds were those of their neighbors – they were actually not far from Hyunjin and Seungmin’s place – the animals and the waves. Chan and Woojin loved it because it was a great change from their everyday life which consists in leading science researches in the jungle or working in the labs for Chan, and being a doctor for Woojin either in his own shack or at the hospital the humans helped built in Minho’s territory – it had been very helpful for their clan these past years, the new techniques humans brought in and their own Straynian ones balancing each others really well, and his coworkers both humans and Strays getting along well. He chuckled at the thought and grabbed Chan’s working jacket – a black jacket with the science enterprise insignia on the breast pocket, a platinum polished one instead of the former golden one. ‘That was until you became one of JYP’s chief science officer.’ he noted, showing the insignia that replaced the old colonel one to his husband. He dropped on a crouch next to him and caressed his cheek. ‘You’re no longer a colonel Chan, or a mere scientist, you’re one of the company’s figure. You need to be there, even if one day I decide not to come along. Not that I would want to miss your coworkers telling me all the great things there’s to know about you at work.’

 

Chan groaned in defeat and dropped back in bed, hands covering his face. ‘On a second thought, you’re sure you wanna go?’ he whined, peeking at the Stray though his fingers.

 

‘Yes. C’mon, the party will start in a few hours and you need to shave.’ he laughed with a smirk. Chan chuckled at that and, before Woojin could grab the tray of food, grabbed his waist to pull him back in bed. ‘Chan!’ he yelped, clutching the human’s shoulders. ‘What are you-’

 

‘We have plenty of time before us, so come back in bed. C’mon it’s Christmas Eve, let’s take things slow today, hmm?’

 

‘But-’

 

Chan shut him up with a kiss.

 

 

*** *** ***

 

 

‘That’s beautiful Kara.’ Felix said, ruffling the young girl’s hair with a tender smile, before he put back the Christmas hat properly over her braided hair. The young girl beamed at him and rushed to the multiple boxes on the floor of the classroom to find another bauble. Today was Christmas Eve, and Felix, Rosé and the other teachers thought it was a great idea to bring a Christmas tree into the classroom. This school was built on the neutral ground and open to both Stray and human kids. Built on the model of the former human school, it was small, with only three classrooms and indoor and outdoor playgrounds – the perfect place for kids to meet other kids. There, the lessons were given in both Straynian and Earthian to ensure all the kids could speak both languages and Felix taught the kids aged between 7 to 11. But today was a special day, no class being held as only decorating the school mattered.

 

‘Felix, Felix! What’s that?’ a kid suddenly asked, coming running toward him with what appeared to be a star in his hands. Felix ruffled his hair and crouched, smoothing the wrinkles out of his red knitted sweater. ‘It’s meant to be put at the top of the tree. Do you wanna put it on it?’ he offered and the boy grinned at him with wide eyes, nodding fast. Felix chuckled and picked him up, the little boy reaching his arms out to properly drop it on the tree.

 

 

Then, multiple gasps and cries of joy erupted in the classroom, startling the teacher. What was happening?

 

‘Felix, Felix, look!’ a small girl with blond hair and mismatched eyes exclaimed, pointing at the door before she joined her friends in the crowd by it. Felix frowned and let the little boy go, and turned around.

 

‘Hello cub.’

 

Felix beamed and ran toward the door, forgetting that he was a teacher for a moment, arms looping around his husband’s neck as he spun them around- and slipped on the frost. ‘Shit.’ Changbin exclaimed, barely catching himself on the door frame. Felix offered him a playful glare and Changbin put both hands up. ‘Right, no swear words around the kids.’

 

‘Hello to you too.’ Felix chuckled with an amused smirk. ‘I would have gladly given you a kiss but these kids are too young to see the kind of ones you give.’

 

Changbin chuckled at that and settled for a peck on the forehead. Some kids made disgusted noises in the background, other cooed, while most hid their faces between their hands with giggles. Changbin chuckled and winked at them, hugging Felix closer and hooking his chin on his shoulder. ‘Sosoil sweethearts. How are you today?’ he smiled at them, the kids chorusing a greeting back a mix of answers with broad grins before going back to the Christmas tree. ‘They’re adorable.’ he commented, and Felix turned around his arms, resting his back against his torso.

 

‘Yeah. They loved the concept of decorating a Christmas tree when I told them about it, so we thought it was a good idea to do it this year again.’ he commented, hands coming to a rest over Changbin’s. Then a rush of memory came back before his eyes, making him gasp silently.

 

‘You’re okay there?’ Changbin asked in slight worry but Felix nodded with a small smile, eyes contemplative.

 

‘Yeah… yeah, I think… I just remembered something that my mom used to do…’

 

 

**_/flashback/_ **

 

‘ _Hey! I saw it before you that’s unfair!’ a tall little boy exclaimed, pouting when a beautiful little boy refused to give the star **he** saw first back to him. The beautiful little boy just laughed and ran around the classroom with it, angering the tall little boy. ‘Hyun!’ he whined, slumping down onto his chair. Hyunjin finally stopped and wrapped his arms around his best friend, pecking his cheek._

 

‘ _Sorry, don’t be sad Seung. Here, you can have it.’ Hyunjin said, and offered him the star. Seungmin beamed and reached out to take it, but Hyunjin suddenly pulled back and ran away with an even louder laugh. ‘Got you!’_

 

‘ _Hyun!’_

 

_From the other side of the room, Felix watched his friends with a grin as they left the room to go to the other classroom, hugging his mother’s leg. The pregnant woman crouched down and ruffled his hair. ‘Go help Seungmin get his star back, yeah sweetheart?’_

 

_Felix nodded and did as he was asked, and his mother went over to where three mischievous siblings were… wrapping their youngest brother into a Christmas tinsel?_

 

_She raised a brow and sighed. What had she expected? It was a typical behavior with those three._

 

‘ _Minho, Donghyuck and Jeongin, what on Straya are you doing?’ she asked, smiling at the three little boys who smiled at her, actually proud of themselves._

 

‘ _Jeongin is a Christmas tree!’ Minho exclaimed and Donghyuck dropped a bauble atop his head at this exact moment._

 

_This time, their teacher facepalmed. Literally._

 

‘ _Sweethearts, that’s-’ she began but was interrupted by a knock on the door._

 

‘ _Teacher?’ someone called out and she turned around to see one of her eldest student at the door._

 

‘ _Ah, Ten.’ she smiled, leaving the three siblings to untangle their youngest by themselves, and approached a bench where a young boy was sleeping. She took him in her arms carefully, gently rocking him as she gave him to Ten. ‘Here. I assume that you’re here to see him.’_

 

_Ten smiled at her politely before he looked down at his brother, a fond look and a lopsided smile on his lips. She noted that Ten only ever had this look and calm behavior when it came to his brother – the rest of the time, he was more out going, dare she say ‘diva-ish’._

 

‘ _Yedam has been really calm today. You can take him a bit with you,’ she informed, smirking internally at the joy on Ten’s face. ‘just be sure to bring him back here for his meal.’_

 

_The boy smiled and left to the other classroom. When he entered it, he was surprised to still see two of the youngest kids running around and another one – the teacher’s kid, he recognized – trying to stop them. ‘You’re still fighting for the star?’ he blurted out in surprise, sitting Yedam who was slowly waking up down a bench._

 

_The tallest kid turned to him with a huff. ‘I’ll chase him around the entire planet until he gives me back the star!’ And with that he resumed his chase, following the beautiful one, both finally leaving the classroom. The son of the teacher sighed at that and gave up, sitting on a chair to catch his breath. Knowing that he was a calm one, Ten sat beside him._

 

_Felix looked at the young boy next yawning next to Ten, recognizing him as Yedam. He had played with the boy a few times but he never knew Ten was related to him. ‘He is your brother?’ he asked, his voice at the time still chirpy and but soft. Ten looked up with a small but proud smile and nodded. Then the older boy handed him a hot cocoa. Felix stared at it. It was pretty, with wiped cream on the top and a broken candy cane on top, but most importantly it smelled heavenly – even better than those his mom makes._

 

‘ _You like it?’ Ten asked with a small smile when Felix took a sip. ‘My teacher made-’_

 

‘ _Come back here Hwang Hyunjin!’_

 

_Ten sighed and rolled his eyes and Felix watched stunned as his friends came back running around. ‘Be careful of the fireplace!’ he warned them when they dashed too close to it._

 

_When Seungmin was about to finally snatch the star however, a girl stepped in front of them, seemingly older than them all. She was really pretty, with long black hair and a reindeer headband giving her an angel look. Felix recognized her as an ancient student, the pretty girl who had brought with her the Christmas trees and whom his mom had told him was one of the best student she ever had. He also knew she was one of the few human teens around and the daughter of his mom’s boss. ‘Stop running around you two.’ she instructed Seungmin and Hyunjin, crouching down to give them both a flick on the forehead, which made them whine. Rolling her red sweater’s sleeves up she held her hands out. ‘What do you say we go put that star on top of the tree together?’_

 

_His two friends exchanged a look and Felix was not sure they were about to accept since they were known to always cause trouble. But this pretty girl’s charms must have worked because the two little boy nodded and grabbed her hands, Seungmin finally letting go of his candy corn. She smiled and stood up, seemingly feeling great and excited. ‘Let’s go then!’_

 

_As she was about to exit, a young man slightly older than her entered, dress in an ugly Christmas sweater and a warm looking yellow scarf- oh! It was the Trashee leader! ‘Suzy, the other pine tree is here.’ he informed, wiping the frost away from his hair._

 

_As Felix heard Ten mutter a ‘finally’, the pretty girl – who he now knew as Suzy – turned around and grinned at the leader. ‘Great, I’ll help you carry it here. Just wait for me one minute- yah, you two rascals come back here!!!’_

 

 

 

 

‘Fe? Felix, you’re with me?’

 

Hearing these words, Felix blinked and focused back on his surroundings. Oh, yeah, he still was in the classroom. Feeling Changbin slightly tightened his hold on him, he relaxed in his embrace and smiled. ‘Yeah, yeah. I just remembered something.’ Changbin hummed so he went on, ‘I just remembered a day in winter when I was a kid and we had put Christmas trees everywhere in the human school… my mom was a teacher at the time and we all had fun- Seungmin and Hyunjin had even fought for the Christmas star tree topper.’ he chuckled, deep and melodious and it made Changbin smile.

 

The human dropped a kiss on his shoulder and moved away. Keeping an arm looped around Felix, he moved to the side and watched the kids putting an atrocious but endearing assortment of baubles onto the tree. ‘It’s… colorful?’ he tried, wincing slightly when Felix jabbed his side. ‘What? You gotta admit that it’s… quite something.’

 

‘Alright,’ Felix conceded, taking a good look at the tree. ‘- but they like it. We gotta let the kid’s imagination and creativity run wild- even if it means staring at this Skittle like Christmas tree.’ he snorted, trying to remember if his choices of Christmas tree decoration back in his childhood were that… original.

 

Changbin shook his head and put back Felix’s green Santa hat in place. ‘It suits you.’ he commented, grinning. ‘You look like a Christmas elf.’

 

‘A cute one I hope- stop wiggling your eyebrows Seo Changbin.’ he laughed, hitting his shoulder. ‘Anyway, why are you here?’

 

Changbin looked at him confused. ‘You don’t remember? It’s time to go to the party.’

 

Felix blinked for one second before he was scrambling over to his desk. ‘Shit, it’s already time…’

 

‘No curse words babe.’ Changbin playfully reminded his husband, earning himself a playful glare from Felix and multiple reactions from the kids ranging from ‘aww’ to ‘ugh’. Felix dropped his hat onto the desk with a sigh, glaring at Changbin when he said that he should keep it, and grabbed his scarf.

 

‘Kids,’ he called out, waiting to have all of their attention before he went on, ‘Rosé is going to watch over you from now on.’ he announced, the other teacher in the adjacent room waving at the couple, causing the kids to scramble toward him to hug him goodbye and ask him why he was leaving so early. Felix chuckled and took Changbin’s hand. ‘Because we have somewhere to go. But I’ll be back the day after tomorrow, don’t worry. Be kind with Rosé, yeah?’

 

The kids all eagerly agreed, all loving the kind other teacher. Changbin on the other hand ruffled the kids’ hair and led Felix to the door. ‘How are we going to the base, Binie? Should take a walk?’ the Stray asked as he intertwined their fingers, pecking his cheek and grinning when Changbin blushed a bit. But the scientist shook his head.

 

‘Look ahead.’ he instructed and Felix did just that.

 

‘Dab!’ he gasped, running to his Young Wing and hugging her neck.

 

‘Careful!’ Changbin warned with a wince as Felix ran on the frost, following behind him. When he reached his partner, Felix was already on the pink creature. ‘I rod on her to come here. It’s been a while since you had time to fly with her so I thought it would be a good idea to fly a bit before going back to the base.’ he smiled and Felix leaned down to peck his lips.

 

‘What would I do without you…’ he muttered between two kisses, hand brushing his jaw fondly. ‘Are you coming with us?’

 

Changbin leaned back and shook his head. ‘Nope.’ Turning to his left, he looked around a bit and whistled. Soon enough, a blue creature dropped onto his shoulder, climbing down from a nearby tree. ‘I’ll spend some time with Gyu and join you at the base in a few. Have some fun with Dab first, alright?’ he chuckled, stroking Guy’s head fondly. Felix nodded and patted his Young Wing’s side.

 

‘See you later then!’ he yelled, already up in the sky.

 

Changbin chuckled at his lover and began to walk a bit in the forest, frost crunching under his feet. He couldn’t wait to celebrate Christmas at the base.

 

 

*** *** ***

 

‘-and then he sat down and we heard a crack! The poor boy had sat on the vials!’ JYP finished retelling Woojin, who was laughing his butt off.

 

‘Oh, so that’s why you had a cut on your butt cheek at the time! And to think I thought it was a scar you got during training.’ he teased his husband, who pretended to be too busy stuffing his face with cinnamon rolls to hear.

 

‘Hmm, Suzy those cinnamon rolls are wonderful! What did you use to make them?’ Chan said instead, grinning at the woman, though the blush on his cheeks let everyone around know that he was indeed embarrassed by the anecdote. Jae, that was a story he had never wanted Woojin to know because he knew he’d never hear the end of it. Suzy smirked at him and wiped off some crumb of breads of his ugly Christmas sweater – in her opinion – with mirth in her eyes.

 

‘Do you plan on saying that every time my father says something embarrassing Chan?’ she snickered, and Chan swore to Jae that he would never trust a woman based on her angelic features ever again – Suzy was a devil. Said woman went behind her father’s wheelchair and moved him a bit away from the buffet. ‘C’mon dad, as interesting as your stories are, I’m sure Woojin and Chan would appreciate some quality time alone.’ she winked at them and made a U-turn under the protests of her father. Chan smiled. Well, maybe she was only half the demon.

 

Then, screeches were heard.

 

Woojin rolled his eyes and wrapped a hand over Chan’s elbow, gently guiding him toward the entrance double door. ‘Always the dramatic entrance, these two.’ he muttered under his breath and Chan chuckled, silently agreeing. Well, what was to expect from Jisung and Minho other than loud, dramatic and extravagant, really?

 

Doors sliding open just in time to see a magnificent blue Young Wing spread its wing widely over the frost, Chan and Woojin stepped outside to greet the newcomers. The frost cracked under their feet as they ascended the set of stairs and Chan held out a hand for him – an old habit that never failed to make Woojin smile – helping him step off the platform.

 

‘Chan!’ Jisung hysterically greeted, his grin broad as he gripped his own husband shoulders to get off the animal. Minho barely had time to grab his waist and propped him off his Young Wing that Jisung was already scrambling toward his childhood friend. Chan let go of his husband’s hand to wrap his arms around Jisung, laughing from happiness. They all had been so busy these days that they barely had time to see each other, Chan as a scientist, Jisung as both a medic and clan leader’s partner – and with those two, Minho and Woojin knew that duty comes first.

 

Arms wrapped around his shoulders, startling him out of his reverie. ‘Hey Woo.’

 

Woojin smiled warmly at his friend, welcoming him in his arms. ‘Hey Min.’

 

‘You got tanner.’ the leader pointed out, leaning back a bit.

 

‘And you got buffer. How come?’

 

‘Oh c’mon.’ Minho snorted, leading the both of them inside the base. ‘I’m not that lazy.’

 

Woojin just patted his shoulders.

 

 

*** *** ***

 

 

‘Minho, son, com’ere for a minute.’

 

Minho raised his head and looked around, finding JYP beckoning him forward, the bells of his Christmas hat ringing in his movement. Him and Jisung had arrived around one hour ago and his husband was nowhere to be seen. But the brunette feared not, he knew perfectly well where and with whom Jisung was. Crouching in front of the CEO, he was surprised when his calloused hand made contact with his cheek, gently – almost fondly – stroking it. ‘The more he grows, the more Jeongin looks like your you. I thought for a minute that you were him.’ he commented with a chuckle, finally settling his hand on his shoulder. ‘Though, he obviously has less fashion sense than you do. What a beautiful Christmas sweater son~’

 

The boss was obviously teasing him now, so he snorted, standing up and going around the wheelchair to grab its handles. ‘It was Jisung idea.’ he informed with a grimace, looking down at his green knitted sweater that had a reindeer with pompoms sewn on it as he began to wheel the boss toward the entrance door.

 

‘Never let him choose again.’ JYP begged grimly.

 

‘Never again.’ he swore, knowing fully that he would, in fact, let Jisung decide again. ‘Speaking of him, let’s go find our three favorite grown children, shall we?’

 

JYP nodded, reaching over to put his palm on the detector, the door then sliding open. ‘Great idea. The Christmas ham is about to be served anyway.’

 

‘Say,’ Minho began as he wheeled JYP around the platform, toward the small lift. ‘-how’s your leg since the wound?’ he asked, eyeing the cast that had little Christmas trees and presents doodled all over.

 

‘Healing, slowly as ever but, ya know, a bit of patience and Christmas magic, and it will be over soon.’

 

Minho laughed loudly at that, finally pulling JYP onto the ground and carefully wheeling him onto the frost. ‘Look at them, they’re worse than our children.’

 

‘Well, I’d rather see them like that than with weapons in their hands, don’t ya?’ JYP asked, turning to look up at the leader.

 

‘Yeah, I guess when you put it like that I can’t but agree.’ Minho smiled, crossing his arms over his chest at the cold. He was really never letting Jisung chose the ugly thin knitted sweaters as matching couple outfits ever again – well, he was partially to blame too when insisting that not wearing a coat would be fine when it clearly wasn’t. At least he wasn’t alone in this hell, Woojin and Felix had inherited of _gorgeous_ red and pink typical (read: ugly) Christmas sweaters respectively. ‘I hate Jisung sometimes.’ he mumbled, grimacing when wind whooshed past them.

 

Speaking of the devil, the Trashee leader waved at his husband when he came running toward him, the fond smile on his lips betraying his previous words. Minho scooped him up in his arms and Jisung turned to JYP with a broad grin. ‘Hey gramps.’

 

JYP chuckled at that, waving the younger scientist off with a hand. ‘I’m not yet that old son.’

 

‘Hmm, beginning to see signs though.’ Jisung teased, dodging when JYP made to jokingly punch his side. Turning to Minho, he quickly kissed him and asked why he was here. It was not that he was unhappy to see his beloved out there but Minho rarely ever missed a chance to stuff his face with food when there was one, everyone knew it.

 

‘The turkey is almost ready.’ he informed him – ah, so that was about food. Jisung nodded and looped his arms around his shoulders, leaning against his torso for warmth. Minho fought the urge to snort, he was the one freezing his butt cheeks off here. But when Jisung snuggled further into his embrace and offered him a small smile, Minho knew he was screwed.

 

Jisung never failed to make him feel like that, did he?

 

‘Go finish that snowman with the guys but comeback soon, alright?’ he muttered against his hair, warm breath fanning over him, creating a mini cloud of smoke. ‘Not sure I’ll be able to keep you a plate otherwise.’

 

‘Probably because you would have already eaten it.’ he snickered, wincing soon after when Minho slapped his scalp. ‘I’ll be there.’ he pouted, rubbing his sore scalp. ‘Let me just give this snowman a head.’ With that he jogged back to the other humans.

 

JYP watched, Minho wheeling him back onto the lift, as the three humans build the snowman – _frost_ man? –, when Chan suddenly threw a snowball at Jisung. The later threw his gloves on the ground after a moment of shock and literally threw himself at his older friend, screaming something along the lines of ‘making you eat snow you mother-’- okay, he had heard enough. ‘Some things never change, do they?’ he hummed in contemplation.

 

Minho looked back as they stepped off the platform and smiled at the sight. ‘Yeah, they don’t.’

 

 

*** *** ***

 

 

‘Okay, okay mercy Ji! I give up!’ Chan huffed, trying to breath under the weight of Jisung and the multiple mouthfuls of frost the boy was trying to make him eat. Jisung was about to speak when Changbin cursed. The two boys turned to him with raised eyebrows and Changbin turned to them, face morphed into a pure expression of disaster. Okay, what the fuck? ‘You’re okay mate?’

 

‘Guys.’ Changbin began gravely. ‘We don’t have carrots.’

 

Jisung blinked. ‘Oh yeah. That’s a problem here.’

 

Chan looked at the both of them in disbelief, sitting up on the frost. ‘Guys, where’s your imagination?’ he began, patting Jisung off of him and standing up. ‘Don’t you remember when we were kids and you guys told me exactly that?’ He looked expectantly at them when they just stared at him confused. Sighing in exasperated fondness, he smiled at them and looked around a bit. ‘There was this one time when we went to the beach, one night, and there was snow everywhere so we decided to build a snowman. That day, we had no carrot either.’ he pointed out, going around the area in search for something in the shape of the vegetable.

 

Then, Changbin beamed, clapping Jisung’s shoulder as he remembered. ‘Yeah! I remember that day! You were the one with no imagination back then!’ he laughed, pointing at Chan. Then, it seemed it hit Jisung too because he hit his hand with his fist, nodding super fast at Changbin and laughing out loud.

 

Chan smiled at them, when he spotted just what they needed. Jogging to fetch it, he ran back to his friends and stuck it into the frostman’s face. Stepping back, he looked at his friends expectantly.

 

‘I like it.’ Jisung declared, grinning. ‘Would have never thought of using a stalactite for a nose. Nice one Bang leader.’ he admitted, turning back to the frostman but stopping mid-way when his eyes fell on Changbin. ‘Binie?’ he called out, frowning. His friend looked so pensive, what was he thinking of? ‘You’re okay there?’

 

‘Hmm?’ Changbin turned to him, breaking of his reverie with a smile. ‘Oh yeah, just remembering that one evening Chan was talking about…’

 

 

**_/flashback/_ **

 

 

‘ _Chan, that’s not how you make a snowman!’ a little Changbin exclaimed, nose red and eyes puffy from the cold. Sniffing, he brought his scarf back up his chin and ran to his friend._

 

‘ _Why? What’s wrong with it?’ Chan asked in confusion, stepping back when Changbin stood on his tiptoes to put something on the snowman’s face. It was a large seashell in the nose spot. ‘Ah. Shouldn’t we put a carrot though?’_

 

_Jisung rolled his eyes from his seat by the seashore, and turned to his friends, his beanie almost falling over his eyes. ‘We don’t have any carrots hyung, so we have to use our imagination!’ he exclaimed, patting the snow next to him in invite. When his two other friends joined him, the waves crashing silently a few meters away from their feet, he pointed to the factories on the other side of the beach. ‘You see that? That’s because our parents and every grown ups lost their imagination. We can’t ever be like them!’ he huffed in anger, chubby cheeks puffing out as he pouted and crossed his tiny arms._

 

‘ _That’s not true!’ Chan countered, pointing to the sky. ‘My aunt and the other scientists are heroes! They went into space and found that planet that looks so cool!’_

 

_Changbin turned to them with sparkles in his eyes, boldly contrasting with the bags under them. ‘Then I wanna be like them when I grow up!’ he informed, tiny fists balling with determination and Jisung nodded._

 

‘ _Yeah, I want to be a hero too and respect our world.’ he agreed, eyes sparkling with a new found will._

 

_Chan looked at his two younger friends and grinned, extending his tiny hand out. ‘Then let’s make a promise. Let’s go to Straya 801 one day and become heroes too!’_

 

_Changbin and Jisung nodded, humming in agreement. And with that, they covered Chan’s hand with their own, ignorant of the starlight shooting over their heads._

 

 

 

 

‘Love? Love, you’re okay there?’

 

Changbin startled and blinked. Oh yeah right, they were inside the base right now. He had almost gotten caught up in his memories here. Putting down his plate of turkey, he turned around and made his way toward the chimney where Felix was, smiling at Suzy who was to busy bickering with her father on the way. ‘Stop frowning like that babe, it doesn’t suit you.’ he smiled and reached out to ease it out of his face when he noticed _something_. More importantly, something _above_ Felix. Smirking, he held out his hand and slowly approached him. ‘Don’t move.’

 

Felix’s eyes widened and Changbin’s instruction did nothing to ease his frown out. ‘What do you-’ His words were cut off when his husband looped an arm around his waist and brought him forward, their lips crashing together in a not so elegant kiss, even clumsy if he were to note it on a scale going from clash of teeth to passionate kiss – but he was currently too busy kissing back to make such scale, so instead he closed his eyes and looped his arms around his husband.

 

‘What…’ he gulped, pressing their foreheads together. ‘-was that for?’

 

Changbin chuckled and pointed upward. Felix raised his head.

 

Above them was a mistletoe.

 

‘Couldn’t pass a tradition.’ Changbin cheekily said, grinning at him.

 

Felix grinned back and toyed with the hair at the base of his neck. ‘Smooth bastard.’ he chuckled. ‘In that case…’ he pressed their lips together, capturing Changbin’s lower one between his own and slightly biting it before he pulled back. ‘I guess I gotta answer traditions properly too.’

 

‘Kids,’ JYP called out, waving them forward from the his spot at the table, a knowing look on his face. ‘Dessert is served.’ he informed, smirking slightly at the couple. Changbin rolled his eyes at him and laughed silently, intertwining their fingers as they joined his boss. JYP always knows what’s going around, that’s no myth for sure. With that thought, Changbin took a seat at the table.

 

 

*****

 

 

The party at the base went on, some couples leaving an hour or so before Christmas, others staying to celebrate it here at the base. And when the bell struck midnight, cheers erupted in the place, Minho and Jisung by the Christmas tree of the base, helping their youngest adopted daughter open her present while their oldest was running around happily at the sight of all the wrapped presents by it. Meanwhile Chan and Woojin were celebrating with champagne by the fireplace with their good friend Rosé, her partner and their little boy – which they happened to be the godfathers of – who was hugging Woojin’s leg to tug him toward the Christmas tree. Changbin and Felix chuckled at that, the later raising his glass of champagne in his brother’s direction when he looked up to ask for help, Chan too busy laughing at the sight to help his poor husband. Changbin turned slightly from the sight, eyes falling on their own adopted son, who was eagerly opening his presents under the giant Christmas tree with the kids of other scientists. Standing up, he went over there and crouched next to his little boy. ‘So big guy, what did you get this year?’ he asked, ruffling his hair with a warm smile.

 

‘Look dad!’ he beamed, excitedly holding out his present and shaking it everywhere like the excited little boy he was. Changbin beamed with him, making his son giggle and grin widely.

 

‘Wow, Li! That’s so cool! Who gave it to you, honey?’ Felix asked their son, joining them and crouching down next to his partner.

 

Li, of his full name Elijah, looked at the name tag and beamed even harder than before, if possible. ‘Uncle Minho and uncle Jisung!’ he exclaimed, turning around to wave the present at said people who winked and grinned respectively at him, the baby girl in Minho’s laps blinking in wonder at the commotion. It made the big family laugh, the endearing little girl too adorable for anyone to resist.

 

Changbin’s attention was pulled back from the scene when fingers tugged at his own. A chin dropped over his shoulder, a tender kiss pressed against his neck. ‘Merry Christmas, love.’

 

Changbin smiled.

 

‘Merry Christmas, cub.’

 

 

 

**~~~~~~ > _Merry Christmas & Happy New Year_ _~_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cue Christmas music* Sooo, did you like it?~
> 
> I hope you did ahah, it was really fun for me to write~ For the first time I'm not saying the usual 'coming up next' and it feels really weird aha. On another note, I wanted to tell you guys how much I love you, and, with Straya coming close to being one year old in less than a month and a half and the New year approaching, how deeply grateful I am for all the feedback, love and everything you've given me and this fanfic so far.You guys are amazing!!! But I guess I'll have more than enough time to pour my feelings out when we hit the one year mark aha. (Also, watch me try and fail being on time for the one year special~)
> 
> So, for now: thank you <3
> 
> I wish you all a lovely (holi)day & a happy New Year. Let's see each other next year?~
> 
> Lots of Love,  
> \- Orange


	18. Chapter 12: I love You...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~ HAPPY ONE YEAR ANIVERSARRY!!!
> 
> Aha so for once I am on time, but I entered the worng update date lol, so I had to do it all again aha. I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter though, which is the longest so far~ (throw me confettis please) Also, as today marks a very important day, I told myself I should be kind & give you guys some of the stuffs you asked for...
> 
> Without saying anything more, as I don't wanna spoil you even one bit, let me say it: Without further ado, enjoy~
> 
> \-- (Crossposted on Wattpad.)

**CHAPTER 12: On that Fateful Day…**

 

‘Sir?’

 

The man standing by the big window of his office turned around, red velvety suit catching light of the rising Glow. ‘Yes Elya?’ he asked, voice deep and velvety.

 

Elya, a tall boy from Asian descent with a strong built and dark blue hair falling over his eyes bowed to his boss in respect and stepped into the room. From afar, he might have looked composed and calm, cold even, but if you were to look closely you would distinguish the slight tremor in his fists and the tightness of his jaw. When he straightened up, his boss had his back to him once more, and Elya took it as his cue to speak. ‘The celebrations have finally ended, sir. A New year has begun. After the successful attack against the Young Wings last time, the team and I…’ he paused, hesitating on his next words. ‘… were wondering if _now_ was the time.’

 

Silence followed into the large room, his boss not saying a word. Elijah internally gulped and waited patiently but anxiously. It was not a simple question but a primordial one, and he needed an answer. It was vital, because if his boss didn’t plan on telling him, then-

 

‘If by “ _now_ ” you mean this year…’ his boss’ voice resonated into the room, startling him a bit. ‘then the answer is yes.’ Elya’s eyes slightly widened but he quickly composed himself when his boss turned around, eyes dark and cold, unreadable as always. ‘Tell your men to begin the preparations. Our next move is a hit or miss.’

 

Elya stood unquivering as his boss approached him, one calloused strong hand squeezing his shoulder. ‘You’re never afraid of anything Elya, not even of me. That’s why I like you, son.’ he paused, then his grip tightened. ‘Don’t disappoint me.’

 

His boss’ eyes met his and he stared straight into them as he nodded. His eyes were trained so as to never betray him, something he had learned to do to survive there and to climb to where he stood now. But deep down, he was frightened. This was bad.

 

‘I won’t.’ he ensured, bowing before he turned around to leave, chest heaving and lungs tightening. He needed to leave now.

 

As he grabbed the handle, his boss voice made him pause.

 

‘By the way,’ the slight amused tone in his voice caused a shiver to run down his spine and he turned sideways to face his boss. And the glint in his eyes and slight smirk on his features made him pale. ‘How’s Seraphina's pregnancy going? Send her my regards.’ Elya stood frozen for a minute but eventually nodded and hurried out, face still cold and unreadable.

 

Walking past the secretary outside his boss’ office proved to be an ordeal, as his legs were this close to giving out – his lungs too – and before he knew it, he was outside, leaning against the wall for support. He was glad that no one was around to witness him in such state, it would have risen too many suspicions. Usually, he would wait to be in a secluded place to let his mask down, but today he couldn’t help it. The underlying threat that his boss had made… shivers ran down his spine at the thought and he straightened up, face pale and alert. He needed to get to Seraphina.

 

Running down the aisle, he made sure no one was there before he pushed the door 314 open. Stepping in, he shut the door behind himself, startling the woman braiding her hair. ‘Elya-’ Her words were cut by arms wrapping around her slender frame, the boy’s shaky breath hitting the side of her neck. Confused but worried, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. ‘What is it? Did the meeting go wrong?’

 

Elya leaned back shakily and took a sit on at the table. Seraphina and him were two of the six team leaders there, so they had bigger and comfier rooms, spacious enough to be considered studios – which came in a handy seeing their situation…

 

Serving himself a glass of water, he gulped it down and put his head in his hands. ‘It has began, Sera.’ he announced gravely, palms still shaking, and his best friend’s alert gasp did nothing to ease him. Sera and him were not blood related but they had grown up together, and she was his best friend. She was the only family he had left, and he would protect her at all costs.

 

‘Fuck.’ she cursed, standing up and quickly pacing the room, arms loosely but anxiously wrapped around her stomach, where a small baby bump was visible. ‘This is bad. Really bad.’

 

‘That much I’m aware of.’ he snorted, glaring back when she glared at him.

 

‘Keep your sarcasm to yourself Elya, we don’t need it right now. What we need is to keep our cool and act like nothing’s wrong.’ she declared, face etching into a deep frown.

 

‘Easier said than done…’ he mumbled, staring at the raising Glow through the window. His team had pulled an all nighter and the conversation with his boss had been the last straw, draining him of all the energy he had left.

 

‘What do you mean?’ she asked, stopping on the spot, turning to him.

 

‘Nothing.’ he brushed off, smiling. ‘What are you still doing up? That’s not good for the baby, you should take care of you-’

 

‘Elya.’ she interrupted him sternly as she crouched by his side, taking his hands into hers. ‘You’re my best friend, my brother, I know when you’re lying. And when you’re not telling me something.’ she added, smiling softly at him. Elya chuckled and sighed in defeat.

 

‘I don’t wanna impose any more stress on you and the baby-’ Seraphina rolled her eyes at that. ‘-but the boss is suspecting something Sera.’ he whispered, fully knowing that no one could hear him but he couldn’t help being cautious.

 

Seraphina paled. ‘What do you mean? Does he know we are snitches-’

 

Elya was quick to shake his head. ‘No. Or at least, I hope so. But he knows something is up, there’s no doubts left. Fuck, Sera, I’m sure he knows I’m not the father of the baby. I don’t know how he found out but he knows.’ he grunted, cursing under his breath and lowering his head. ‘And he just threatened me with it.’ Elya bit the inside of his cheeks, anger and guilt poring off him. ‘I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you…’

 

Seraphina shook her head with soft eyes and took his hands in hers. ‘No, don’t say that. You’ve done more than enough already. At least he’s not found out that the father is a Stray because if he did…’ she trailed of, shivering at the mere thought, pictures of her lover and the baby at the hands of her boss clouding her mind.

 

Elya sighed and shook his head, squeezing her hands to bring her out of that state. ‘Let’s hope he never finds out then… You have to be careful, okay? No more going out carelessly, no more suspicious night escapades- at least, not that often. I’m sure he’s keeping an eye on you and we’ve just been too careless to notice. And God knows what he plans on doing.’

 

Sera stared at him with wide eyes, fear etched in them, but judging by the way she was holding her belly, she was determined not to let her boss touch the baby. ‘I won’t let him touch him.’

 

Elijah smiled at that and ruffled her black hair. ‘How can you be sure he’ll be a boy?’

 

Seraphina shrugged with a smirk. ‘Just a feeling.’

 

‘Then you should think of names soon. You’re six months in.’ he reminded with a quiet laugh.

 

‘Say that to the father.’ She snorted and stood back up, back aching a bit. ‘This idiot is so bad at coming up with names, I swear- everytime I try to make suggestions he panics and just changes the subject!’

 

‘Oh, is that the beginning of a couple fight I see here? Should we get into a “girl talk” mood and bring in some ice cream and nail polish?’ he teased, wiggling his eyebrows playfully at her, wincing when she hit his skull.

 

‘Oh shut up.’ she laughed but soon began pacing the room again. ‘But enough talks about me. If the boss knows something is up, then our cover won’t last long. They need to extract us soon.’ she announced grimly.

 

‘I’ll them know as soon as possible.’ he assured.

 

‘Great. And if this sick bastard plans on launching his third attack soon, we need to warn _them_.’

 

Elya nodded, looking grim once more, and took a shit of paper out of a folder. ‘I’ll send them a warning tonight then. But for now, let’s get some sleep. We’ll meet the team later today to plan the attack.’

 

Sera nodded reluctantly at his words, making him sigh.

 

‘Listen, I hate being part of this team as much as you do, but we have no choice. If we wanna be useful snitches and get intel, that’s the only way.’ He smiled bitterly and put down his pencil. ‘It’s our mission as rebellion leaders Sera. We can’t let everyone down.’

 

‘Yeah, yeah… you’re right.’ she lowered her gaze and took a deep breath, steeling herself. Elya knew that with the pregnancy it was becoming harder and harder for her to keep her emotions and feelings at bay, but he knew she could do it – she was a leader both there and in the rebellion for a reason. ‘Let’s sleep.’ she declared, resuming her braiding.

 

‘This sick bastard needs to be stopped.’ he declared with determination. Looking out the window though, he felt his guts churn, his fingers absentmindedly crushing the sheet of paper as anxiety rolled in at the sight of flying Young Wings. ‘I just hope our real boss will be fast enough to warn the clan leaders.’

 

‘Fear not.’ Sera smiled, tying her braid. ‘My father and my sister won’t let another war happen.’

 

Elya nodded with a smirk and cracked his knuckles. ‘Yeah. Let’s take down this sick bastard.’

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘Seungmin, stop moving around or we’ll never get this done.’ Rosé complained for the umpteenth time, trying to get the silky material properly around his shoulders.

 

‘Sorry.’ he mumbled, worrying his lower lip as he stared at his Pali outside the shop who was playing around with another one.

 

He was overly excited because Hyunjin promised him he would stop by and he had missed him. A lot.

 

He hadn’t seen Hyunjin much these days, the boy and Jeongin having left for the Yui territory right after the end of the Ordeal Ceremony to visit a professional healer. In their clan there was only one healer and she was skilled, but not as much as the one of the Yui, and so, Mark had offered for every injured contestant to go see her.

 

Meanwhile, the rest of the little family had gotten a very well deserved rest after the week long celebration. That was, until Felix and him were dragged out of bed today by a just as sleepy Minho to go to Rosé’s shop, where the lady was eagerly waiting for them. Today, was the try on of their outfits for Ten and Mark’s brother’s wedding.

 

Usually, they would be overly excited, but after a week full of celebrations they were just… sluggish.

 

‘Why are we here…’ Felix whined, splayed like a gracious potato onto the flower couch, his cheeks digging into the large petal. Oh, how he missed his bed.

 

‘Because a wedding’s happening! C’mon guys, it’s been years since there was one on Straya. Everything needs to be per-fect.’ she punctuated, leaning back with squinted eyes. ‘And… beautiful.’ she muttered, spreading her arms and staring at her work.

 

Seungmin raised a brow and turned to face the mirror- and gasped.

 

‘Jae, that’s gorgeous Rosé! You truly outdid yourself!’ he whistled, staring at his own reflection.

 

As the wedding was taking place during the last warm ones before the raining season, meaning _in a few days_ , Rosé made them wear leather pants and long robes.

 

His own were of a pale yellow fabric, rimmed with white strips and intricate silver designs, contrasting beautifully with his complexion and dark hair. His leather pants, on the other hand, were of a pretty brown color. ‘I love it.’ he declared with a bright smile and Rosé smiled back, nodding.

 

‘Great, because I’m not doing another one. I’ll need to choose a few discrete jewelries but we can see that on another day.’ she chuckled, a smirk on her lips that made the boy roll his eyes. ‘Take it off, now! We don’t want you ruining it before the d-day.’ she ordered, ushering him towards the changing rooms.

 

Seungmin shook his head at that and moved over to Felix, slapping his butt to make him stand up. ‘Your turn.’ he declared with a yawn, going into the changing rooms while Felix grumpily made his way toward the woman.

 

‘You’ll love it Lix!’ she declared, as she took his arm to lead him toward the mirror. ‘I choose a beautiful shade of pale blue to go with your new hair color- don’t you dare changing it before the wedding day.’ she threatened.

 

‘Yeah, yeah.’ Felix yawned, waving her off. ‘Let’s just do this so I can go back at home and sleep.’

 

 

– –

 

 

‘Move, you’re heavy, you Yeshihk!’ Seungmin whined, trying to shove a laughing Felix off of his side as they exited the local market. After the try-ons, they had stopped by there to buy a few things for their respective houses, and had walked in town, thinking that today was a beautiful day to wander around a bit – that was until Felix had latched onto his arm complaining of being tired.

 

‘Nah.’ Felix declared as he grinned up at his friend. Seungmin flicked his forehead but let him be in the end. As they walked around, the Glow shone down pleasantly on their skins and the laughter of the kids running around made them smile. ‘Do you remember when-’ he began recalling as they walked closer to white marble house, but stopped himself right away. ‘Hey Seungmin, isn’t that Hyunjin with Fayre?’

 

Seungmin chocked on his Honuk.

 

‘What?! Where?’ he coughed, slapping his torso to chase the choke away. And the gargling noises were enough to catch the attention of the brunette, who turned around and let go of Fayre’s neck with wide surprised eyes.

 

Oh Jae.

 

Seungmin cursed under his breath and forced a smile, mentally wanting to dig his grave. How mortifying that was.

 

Hyunjin smiled back and began to walk toward them, and Seungmin felt his breath leave him. He looked freshly in shape, hair pushed back up and wearing only pants. He looked healed. Seungmin was glad. And would have been gladder if not for the fact that Hyunjin looked like a god on legs.

 

‘And that’s my cue to leave.’ Felix hummed, swallowing a mouthful of Gyujak. ‘Oh, and you have a bit of drool on the corner of your mouth.’ And with that, he walked away, whistling so that Dabby would land and come get him. And soon, Seungmin blinked away from his little staring session, and wiped the corner of his mouth.

 

‘Fuck you.’ he muttered under his breath when he noticed that there was, in fact, no drool on the corner of his lips.

 

 

‘Seung.’

 

 

It was like magic, the sensation he felt when he heard him call for him. It was like some sort of electricity went through him, making his heartbeat quicker and his mood happier. Oh Jae, he sounded like a pregnant woman, what was wrong with him.

 

And then it hit him. Hyunjin was back. With a bright grin as the realization _finally_ settled in, he ran toward him. ‘You’re fucking back!’ he grinned, throwing his arms around his shoulders.

 

Hyunjin laughed with him in surprise and spun him around, making a couple of ladies on the side look at them with amused smiles. ‘Yes I am.’

 

Hyunjin let him go with a quick squeeze and Seungmin stumbled back, not letting go of his shoulders. ‘When did you come back?’ he exclaimed, grinning even more as he took in Hyunjin’s healthy state. ‘Is Jeongin with you?’

 

‘No.’ he chuckled, shaking his head softly as he put Seungmin’s hair back in place. ‘I came back yesterday night but I was too tired to come see you. Jeongin is supposed to leave today though, that boulder left a nasty bruise.’ he grimaced and Seungmin hit his bicep lightly.

 

‘You should have told me, I would have come to see you.’ he mumbled, pissed over the fact that he could have seen the boy sooner.

 

Fingers grazed his chin and raised it, making his breath hitch at the unexpected touch. Looking into Hyunjin eyes, he felt a familiarity he had not felt in a long time, a warmth in those chocolate brown eyes that he had never seen – not even in his brother. Well fuck.

 

‘I’m back now, it doesn’t matter. You can see me all you want.’ he teased with wink.

 

Before Seungmin could groan and slap him, the words he spoke to Minho came back rushing into his head and he blushed. He couldn’t back up anymore, now that Hyunjin was back home. Oh dear Jae, why did no one stop him when he made that bet?

 

Praying that the boy blamed the redness of his ears on the heat, he made to look away, but Hyunjin tugged lightly onto his chin and smiled softly.

 

‘Let’s go home.’ the fighter finally said, never taking his eyes off of his as he wrapped an arm around him. Seungmin felt his heart miss a beat and butterflies in the pitch of his stomach.

 

Oh Jae, he was doomed. Oh, he was so doomed.

 

Taking a deep breath, he simply smiled and led the way, walking toward the boy’s house under the warm rays of the Glow.

 

And no matter how flustered or whipped he was, today Hyunjin was back and nothing could make this day a more beautiful day in his eyes.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Jeongin watched as the healer finished wrapping a bandage around a petite woman’s ankle and left the room. He remember her, she was the one dressed in pink during the Ordeal.

 

Shaking his head, he stood up from the bed in the resting area and stretched a bit. His right rib cage still hurt a bit, but nothing too bothering. As for his arm, it left a nasty bruise but he couldn’t feel any trace of pain anymore. This healer was really amazing.

 

Picking up his shirt, he threw it over his ripped torso and fastened his belt around his jeans, careful to wrap his orange fox fur tightly around it. It meant too much to him to afford losing it – kind of like Minho’s spear’s feathers. It was something very precious to him.

 

Turning around, he shrugged on his hoodie and waved at the “pink girl” on his way out. Putting the entrance curtain back in place, he took this chance to look around the place and carefully walked to his left, exiting the place and sighing in relief when he did not meet-

 

 

‘Hey, going somewhere?’

 

 

Jumping on the spot, he closed his eyes and exhaled through his nostrils, mentally screaming. Well, fuck. If this wasn’t the one and only Bang Yedam he had carefully and successfully avoided the whole week~.

 

The boy stood there, leaning against his Pali, arms crossed over his chest and clad into a white shirt and ripped old jeans, his ever so charming bold but awkward smile crossing his features. Jeongin gulped and let his arms fall to his sides, looking everywhere but at the younger boy, like a deer caught in headlight.

 

‘N-no, just… home.’ he finished lamely, wincing and internally cursing when he stuttered.

 

‘Oh. I see. Say, are you free today?’ Yedam tried boldly, looking up at him with those damnable hopeful eyes.

 

And _that_ , that was the exact reason why he tried to avoid him the whole week.

 

Why in the world did he even ask Yedam to spend a day with him if he won the Ordeal?! What kind of masochistic dude was he to say such thing? He mentally whined at his fate and threw a glance at the smug-looking younger boy. And it made him snort. The clever Yeshihk knew Jeongin was never going to ask him so he asked instead, Jeongin was sure of that. But fuck, Jeongin was not ready. At all.

 

But by making the mistake of looking at the boy and his beautiful eyes, Jeongin felt his anxiety and resolve to say no respectively come and go.

 

Boy, he was screwed.

 

 

– –

 

 

‘JAE, SLOW DOWN YEDAM!’

 

Jeongin shrieked and wrapped his arms tighter around the boy’s waist, face pressing into his broad back as he closed his eyes, the wind wiping him as they dashed through the jungle.

 

The boy laughed out loud and, at last, slowed down, and Jeongin wasted no time to let go of him and hit his back. ‘Yah! You idiot, I was this close to flying off Chittaprr!’ he yelled, finally stopping his hitting session with an annoyed pout. He had never been on a Pali before and Jae prevents him from ever doing it again – he’d seen his life pass before his eyes.

 

‘Ouch…’ Yedam grumbled with a frown, massaging his sore back the best he could, and Jeongin was almost afraid he had hurt him, alas the laugh bubbling in his throat betrayed the boy and made him scowl.

 

‘You- just shut up.’ he scoffed, hitting his back one last time for good measure – making sure to hit extra hard so as to actually hurt him. A bit. – before leaning back on his hands this time.

 

‘What? You can’t blame me. You’re too easy to mess with.’ Yedam shrugged, focusing back on the road ahead.

 

‘I know.’ he laughed, throwing his head back and closing his eyes mid-ways. He could hear the mutters of Fyrs in the tree and that was so soothing. By now, Jeongin realized as he took in his surroundings, they had left the Yui territory and entered the Neutral Territory. ‘People tend to say that a lot.’ he added with a short laugh.

 

Yedam cast him a curious look over his shoulder but said nothing, instead focusing once more onto the road ahead. They strolled past the Grand Tree and Jeongin almost fell asleep, lulled by the Pali’s pace and the noises of the jungle. But the sudden vivid images of them holding hands in the water under the sacred tree and the electricity he had felt coursing through his veins kept him wide awake. It’s what kind of started everything, now that he thinks back on it.

 

Then, it hit him.

 

‘Yedam.’ he called out, sitting up and peering at the younger. When Yedam hummed, he went on. ‘I don’t have a Pali but I know how they work… so how come I can ride on yours? I thought they only let their partners ride them.’

 

‘Well, you can get close to Midnight, can’t you?’

 

‘That’s not what I asked Yedam. I asked why it let me on.’

 

‘If a Pali likes you, it just lets you on.’ he shrugged, eyes still focused ahead, but Jeongin didn’t miss the way his ears reddened.

 

‘Oh really?’ Jeongin inquired, eyes squinting at the blatant lie.

 

‘Yeah, really.’ Yedam shrugged again, this time sitting straighter on his partner.

 

‘Then, if I were to suddenly want to take a stroll and borrow Midnight from my brother, nothing would happen to me, right? It’s not like he would violently throw me off?’ he sassed, watching Yedam’s every move with curiosity.

 

‘I wouldn’t say ‘ _violently throw you off_ ’-’

 

‘Oh yeah?’ he taunted with a scowl.

 

‘Yeah, rather smash you onto the ground.’ he corrected with a smug grin and Jeongin scoffed loudly, hitting his back. Yedam hunched forward and cast him a glare, a quirked eyebrow that never failed to make Jeongin gulp. ‘Careful, or I’ll accelerate again.’ he warned, sitting back correctly.

 

‘C’mon, I know there’s a reason why some people can ride on Palis that are not theirs. Just tell what it is.’ he asked again, not believing Yedam’s threat.

 

‘No, I’m not going to. This is… a well preserved secret among Palis riders.’ he declared. Jeongin gaped in disbelief. It was blatantly obvious that Yedam had just made that up, why couldn’t he just tell him the reason? ‘And, Lee Jeongin, if you keep on poking my ribs, I swear to Jae-’

 

Alas, Jeongin was not known for listening to people, and so he poked Yedam’s ribs, making him flinch.

 

‘Tell me the truth.’ he demanded with another poke.

 

‘Jeongin.’

 

‘Tell me.’

 

Yedam inhaled.

 

‘You asked for it.’ he exhaled, patting Chittaprr’s haunches.

 

‘No wait-’ his plea was interrupted by his _oh_ so manly screech, and with that he clung back onto Yedam waist, face burying into his nape. ‘Pleeeaaase, slow down!’ he begged, not used on being on a Pali and afraid of flying off.

 

Yedam cast him an amused look over his shoulder and let out a chuckle. ‘Only if you don’t ask anymore.’

 

Jeongin whined and clutched harder onto the white shirt, mumbling something unintelligible but alike to a curse and nodding.

 

‘ _Ishra_.’ Yedam commanded, Chittaprr slowing down to a trot right away. He watched as Jeongin took a deep breath and leaned back, eyes closed.

 

‘I hate you Bang Yedam.’ he declared solemnly.

 

‘Sure.’ Yedam smugly said, patting the clutched fingers over his ribs. Jeongin, realizing that he was still holding onto the boy, automatically let go, fingertips burning from the contact. Yedam, not having expected the sudden move, felt his ribs ache at the loss and cleared his throat, turning around properly.

 

The rest of the ride was done in silence.

 

 

– –

 

 

‘Are you going to keep on sulking the whole day?’ Yedam asked as he looked over his shoulder while laying a blanket on the ground.

 

‘I’m not.’ Jeongin simply declared as he put a basket of fruit that Yedam had brought down the red rug. Truth to be told, he wanted nothing more than to dig into that beautiful basket, but he wanted to keep the act for a while longer, just to tease Yedam a bit more. Sure, he was a bit annoyed because his curiosity wasn’t satisfied in the end, but in all honestly? He just couldn’t care less – he just wanted to mess with him a bit.

 

Yedam sat down and offered him an amused albeit exasperated smile. ‘Why do you even wanna know that, that much?’ he questioned with a short laugh.

 

‘Because-’ Jeongin stopped himself with a breathless laugh and plopped himself down the rug as well, eyes leaving the roaming Chittaprr a few meters away to settle onto Yedam. ‘How can you expect me to just here and ask nothing, when I just rode with you on your Pali?’ Yedam let out a short breathless laugh too and Jeongin offered him a quirked brow. ‘What? I mean, everyone knows that Palis don’t usually let random people on. This got to mean something, right? Why can’t you just tell me!’ he chuckled, shaking his head a bit.

 

Yedam sighed and leaned back on his hands, staring at the bright blue sky and few pale orange clouds. ‘Jeongin, it’s… things that might mean nothing to you, might mean a lot to me.’

 

Jeongin looked at him in surprise. What did he mean by that? Did the answer to his question meant so much to him? Was there really something secret going on amongst Pali riders? Or… was there something more laying beneath those words?

 

‘Sometimes, it’s just better if you don’t know, trust me.’ Yedam muttered with a smile.

 

‘And if I want honesty?’ Jeongin declared, looking up at the sky too. ‘Did you take that into account?’

 

Yedam let out a startled noise. ‘I… didn’t.’ he admitted, blowing a strand of hair away from his eyes. ‘Are you sure you want _honesty_ , though?’

 

‘I don’t know. It’s just- every time I see you, you just bring everything I have always known my whole life into shambles. And I-’ His own honesty surprised him, making him pause, his words going beyond the yearning of knowing why he could ride Yedam’s Pali, seeking _something_ _more_. He exhaled and worried his lower lip. ‘And I just… want it to stop and not stop at the same time, if that makes sense.’

 

Yedam looked stunned for a moment, his unreadable eyes finally setting onto Jeongin. Then, he spoke:

 

‘If I’m honest with you, if I don’t keep any secrets from you,’ he whispered, startling Jeongin. ‘I’m afraid that it might not be what you wanna hear.’

 

 

That rendered him speechless.

 

 

Was Yedam fearing losing him? _Him_ , who had been in awe before the Panther his whole life, even before personally knowing him? That seemed surreal- but then again, Yedam didn’t know of all that.

 

‘I don’t care.’ he blurted out, startling the younger. ‘I’ll hear it, all of it. That way, I’ll be honest with you too.’ he chuckled, finally digging into the basket and biting into the fresh Gyujak. He couldn’t help but moan in delight, Jae, it’d been too long since Minho brought some back home, he had missed his favorite fruit.

 

Yedam laughed at his reaction, and looked at him in confusion and amusement. ‘Has it been so long?’

 

‘Jae, you’ve no idea, it’s been weeks since I’ve wanted to eat some. Minho always forget half of the groceries when he goes to Ulma – our clan’s market – and Gyujaks are my favorite fruits, so yeah.’

 

Yedam dug in too and smiled cheekily at him, albeit Jeongin could detect some shyness behind it now. ‘Do I mark points then?’

 

Jeongin hummed teasingly and nodded. ‘Let’s say half a point.’

 

‘Hey, that’s not fair!’ he laughed, throwing him a handful of grass. Jeongin laughed and ducked the best he could, sticking his tongue out childishly. ‘Give me at least two.’

 

‘Seems excessive for getting me fruits.’ Jeongin scoffed, taking another bite.

 

‘Yeah, but they are your favorites.’ he pointed out with a broad grin.

 

‘All right, you get one point.’ he conceded, laughing behind his palm and leaning back onto his elbow on his side.

 

‘On what scale?’ Yedam asked, doing the same.

 

‘Let’s say… one hundred?’

 

Jeongin laughed out loud when Yedam scoffed and fell back onto his back in fond exasperation.

 

‘One hundred? Really?’ he scoffed in disbelief, amused smile on his lips when Jeongin nodded. ‘Then… maybe I can do better than just one point.’

 

Jeongin watched in confusion as he stood up and went to his Pali, retrieving something from the bag strapped to him. When he came back, he was holding a large jar with a lid on.

 

‘What’s that?’ he asked when Yedam sat back down.

 

‘Something I had with me for a long time.’ he explained, handing it to the older. ‘I had planned on dropping it to your house that day when CL and I visited your clan, but we had no time to do so, so… here you go.’ he finished lamely, grinning and rubbing his nape sheepishly.

 

‘Yedam, that’s…’ Jeongin’s words died in his throat as he stared at the jar’s content.

 

 

Blue paint.

 

 

‘Do I get my two points?’ he wondered with a teasing smile, genuinely happy.

 

‘You remembered?’ he whispered, totally ignoring the question, his eyes still tuck onto the blue paint in disbelief.

 

‘How to forget that magnificent sight of you covered in orange paint from head to toe?’ he teased, Jeongin putting the lead back on and kicking him right away, embarrassment written on his face.

 

‘Oh Jae, don’t remind me of that.’ he mumbled, rolling over to bury his head into his arms. ‘I was so embarrassed.’

 

‘Really? Didn’t seem like it.’ he pointed out as he quirked an eyebrow, amusement and surprise written on his features when Jeongin peeked at him from behind his right arm.

 

‘Well, I had to keep the face- don’t even start laughing.’ he warned, rolling over to lie on his back as he closed his eyes and let the Glow’s warmth shine down his face, half shaded by the tree.

 

‘Wasn’t going to.’ Yedam lied, coughing slightly.

 

Jeongin flipped him the bird before putting his arm back under his head. He heard rustling beside him and figured Yedam was laying down too when he felt an elbow against his own.

 

‘Thank you.’ he finally said after a moment of silence. ‘It means a lot to me, more than you might think.’ he admitted.

 

‘Is that so? I would have given you more if I’d known.’ Yedam chuckled.

 

‘It’s more than enough.’ he assured with a smile, feeling the glowbeams tickle his eyelids. ‘Now I can finish my drawings.’

 

‘The drawings in your cave?’

 

‘Yeah.’

 

‘Will you show them to me one day?’

 

Jeongin felt heat rush his cheeks the moment the younger uttered those words. Jae forbid he ever saw them! ‘Hmm, sometimes, it’s just better if you don’t know, trust me.’ he said, quoting the younger.

 

Yedam laughed beside him and elbowed his arm playfully. ‘Not fair.’

 

‘Very fair.’ he countered, jabbing his arm back. ‘When were you even planning to give this paint to me? Did you really carry it with you the whole week so that you could give it to me once we met?’

 

‘Well, I would have given it to you days ago if you’d not been so keen on avoiding me-’ he remarked, tone a bit accusing but not mean, making Jeongin blush. So he had been caught. ‘But, no, I had planned to ask you to spend the day with me, like _you_ asked, and then, give it to you at the end.’

 

Jeongin whistled. ‘You sure like to leave me with a strong impression each time, don’t you.’ he snickered, remembering each of Yedam’s dramatic and unnerving departures everytime they interacted so far.

 

‘You caught me.’ he declared, with a dramatic heart clutching, making them both laugh.

 

‘Too bad, you ruined your plan already.’ he pointed out, pointing to the jar. ‘What are you gonna do to impress me now?’

 

‘Ah shit, you’re right.’ Yedam blurted out, crossing his arms over his chest. ‘Hmm, don’t I already impress you right now, though? Isn’t it enough?’

 

_Yes_.

 

‘Nope.’ he lied instead, cheeks flushing a bit as he turned his head to look at the younger. ‘So, what are you gonna do?’

 

‘Well, it would ruin the surprise if I told you now.’ he chuckled, turning his head to the side and grinning. ‘Stop pouting, it won’t work on me. You’ll just have to wait.’

 

‘You’re no fun.’ he declared, stopping. ‘Can’t we just call it a day, then?’

 

‘Jae, you’re really impatient.’ Yedam laughed out loud, eyes turning into crescents. He was cute like that, Jeongin noted, looking more his age and less mature than usual. ‘But no, we can’t.’ he decided, something sparkling in his eyes.

 

‘Why is that?’ he wondered curiously.

 

 

‘There’s something I wanna show you.’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘Sir? CB97 is here to see you.’

 

JYP took off his glasses and looked up at the Corporal Wooyoung, standing at the doorway of his office.

 

‘Ah, great! Let him in.’ he nodded with a smile, standing up to welcome Chan when he bowed to him. ‘Come in son. You can leave us Wooyoung, thank you. I’ll pack up and join you in the hangar in a few.’ he informed, nodding at the man with another smile when the door slid shut.

 

‘Sir? You wanted to see me?’ asked Chan in confusion, watching his boss pack up his belongings. When he was called by Wooyoung, he was freshly out of the shower, getting ready to spend his lovely day off mixing sounds – the activity was his little guilty pleasure anytime he has a day off alone – so he hope he was at least presentable. Catching his reflection into the floor-to-ceiling window wall, he quickly tried to flatten out his messy curly hair.

 

‘Don’t bother, Chan.’ JYP chuckled with a warm smile. ‘It’s your day off, no need to be so formal.’

 

Chan smiled and lowered his hands, and he couldn’t help it when his eyes fell once more onto the window wall. The Glow was shining brightly onto the jungle today and everything seemed so vivid, it was beautiful. It made him want to go outside.

 

‘Alright, I think I have everything.’ JYP declared, standing up, briefcase in hand. ‘Let’s go.’

 

Chan followed him in confusion as they exited the office, into the large corridor, greeting some scientists as they passed by.

 

‘Sir,’ he began after the silence became too unbearable. ‘Why did you call me?’

 

‘Ah, yeah, right. I wanted to tell you that I’m going to the base Mirror-02 for a short while.’ he declared as he opened the door to the large circular main lobby of his scientific base.

 

Chan started at the revelation and stared at the back of his head in disbelief. His boss was going up to their space base? That base was the only way they could keep contact with the Earth, and it was situated in space, just above Straya 801 from what he recalled. But he also knew that they had scientists up there keeping in contact with the Earth and relaying every information to their boss directly here in Straya, so that he didn’t need to be there himself. ‘You’re leaving?’ he blurted out before he could catch himself and JYP turned around to smile at him while they waited for the elevator to come down.

 

‘Only for a few months. The O2 Environmental Conference is going to be held on Earth and I’ll be talking live. People are becoming more and more engaged with the environmental situation, and the youth seems to see in Straya a role model.’ Chan’s eyes reflected his boss’ excitement and joy at those words. The ding of the elevator startled him and he let out a scientist – a good friend of him, Lisa – who bowed to their boss in surprise and turned to Chan in confusion as she walked past them, making a phone motion and mouthing a ‘call me’. Chan chuckled and winked, stepping in after his boss.

 

‘That’s really good sir, I’m really happy to hear it!’ he exclaimed at last, once the doors shut close. ‘Are you holding the speech alone this year?’

 

‘No, I’m taking Corporal Wooyoung with me on that one. He’s one of those that’s been there the longest. He grew up here and he’s seen Straya 801 before and after the war. I believe he has a lot to say.’ he informed, eyes looking at the bunch of scientists talking animatedly into the lobby, as the elevator went down. Being made of glass, it gave a great overview of the facility, but it also reflected the brightness of the Glow outside. His boss really did think the architecture through – it reflects his love for the planet and nature.

 

‘I’m sure of that too, sir.’ Chan agreed politely, clasping his hands behind his back out of habit. ‘Who will be in charge then?’

 

‘My daughter, Suzy.’ JYP nodded, looking through the glass walls at each floor they passed by. ‘But I won’t be gone for long.’ he assured, patting his shoulder. ‘The base is just above Straya though, so don’t worry, there won’t be any time dilatation and I’ll be back in a few month as young as I am now.’ he joked and Chan stared at him blankly.

 

‘There’s a time dilatation between Earth and Straya?’ he blurted out, rubbing his nape with a sheepish smile.

 

JYP raised a brow and stared at him in disbelief. ‘With how much basic information you lack, it’s a wonder you passed the tests successfully.’

 

Chan had the decency to blush and feel embarrassed, at least.

 

‘How many classes did you guys skip?’ JYP wondered in curiosity and Chan told him it was better if he did not know, so he simply shook his head and went on. ‘But yes, there’s a time dilatation between Straya and Earth. Time elapses more slowly here than on Earth, so one year here is the equivalent of 6 years back there.’

 

 

Chan’s files clattered on the floor.

 

 

‘S-sorry!’ he chirped, kneeling down to pick up the scattered files on the grounds. As he grabbed his binder, JYP land a hand onto his shoulder, kneeling down too.

 

‘You’re alright, son?’ he worried, and Chan realized how much the papers in his hand shook. No, how much _he_ was shaking.

 

He opened his mouth to say yes but nothing came out.

 

The reality came rushing down onto him, smashing him like a tidal wave. This meant that everything he knew on Earth would have changed by now, maybe even disappeared already- and he was to stay on Straya for at least six years! And if he does go back on Earth, that means he would grow old faster than Woojin and Felix and everyone here! While he’ll take six years, they’ll only take one… would he even have the chance to come back there, if he left?

 

‘Chan?’ JYP called out, handing him his binder. Chan wordlessly took it with a small thanks and stood up, but his thoughts were elsewhere. His heart was aching at the mere thought of leaving this planet and everything it meant.

 

 

No, he can’t leave. _They_ can’t ever leave. He was not ready to let go of this world, of those Strays yet, he couldn’t-

 

 

 

He must see Woojin.

 

 

 

The ding of the elevator brought him back into reality and he exited, following his boss who cast him an unreadable look. Stepping into the corridor leading to the hangar, JYP spoke again:

 

‘You know, I would have offered you to come up with me, but it seems like you’ve already made a choice.’ JYP chuckled with knowing eyes and Chan staggered on his words, trying to answer something, but then the older man pushed the door open and Chan was left gaping.

 

‘Wow.’

 

‘I know right?’ JYP grinned, walking toward the Corporal Wooyoung.

 

Chan stepped into the hangar in awe – well, if it could be called a hanger. He had expected one of those hangars like on Earth, but instead of steel walls and angular ceiling, he was met with pure solid rock. The broad and wide hangar was actually the cavity of a cliff down the undersides of the planet. And inside were at least twenty spaceships of different size and colors. From the corner of his eyes, he recognized the very large ‘Hellevator’ he came here with, and he couldn’t help the smile growing on his lips.

 

Then, he looked at the bright horizon standing a few meters ahead. Every ships probably come and go out through that cavity and fly right into it.

 

The roar of an engine made him turn around and he saw Wooyoung step onto the platform of a small white ship. Quickly walking to his boss, he stopped before him and greeted Suzy, a knowing look into both of their eyes.

 

‘Hi Chan.’ she smiled, looking pristine perfect into her light blue dress shirt and pressed pants, her hairs tied into a neat bun. She looked so different from that time in the jungle, still just as regal, but less… wild, let’s say. She turned to her father with a small smile. ‘You better deliver the speech of the year.’

 

JYP laughed and hugged her. ‘I will.’ he leaned back and put his sunglasses on. ‘Take care of my birds for me, will you?’

 

‘They are in good hands.’ she assured, stepping aside to let him step onto the platform. ‘Wooyoung, make sure to eat your vegetables!’ she screamed, Wooyoung laughing in response but quickly composing himself.

 

JYP shook his head in disbelief at the two best friends and turned to Chan as the trap began to close.

 

‘Chan.’ he called out.

 

‘Sir?’

 

‘All is up to you.’

 

With that, the trap shut close, and the ship took off.

 

Chan and Suzy watched it fly into the horizon, one with a pensive look, the other with a knowing smile.

 

The woman turned around and patted his shoulder on the way. ‘With time, you’ll understand.’ she assured, smiling warmly at him but with a certain bitterness that didn’t escape him, before she retracted her hand and walked away.

 

Chan watched the clouds pass by for a little while longer, eyes following a stray Young Wing flying by, before he left too.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

The Glow shone down pleasantly on Woojin’s skin as he stepped into the cool water. Today was a beautiful day, he could already feel it. Many Young Wings were out of their caves, flying high up in the sky and creating a fabulous and colorful flight, and the flowers were blooming more than usual and smelling delicate and fresh. Closing his eyes, he dipped his head in and let himself be surrounded by the silence of the water. Fluttering his eyes open, he smiled at the sight of the tiny sparkles of holography. They reminded of _stars_.

 

Breath coming short, he resurfaced with a gasp and wiped his face with hand, blinking the wetness away when Luwen suddenly screeched by his side, catching his attention. Turning around in curiosity, he rose a brow at the sight.

 

‘Oh my god Gyu, let me go- oh, hi Woojin!’ declared Jisung with a bright smile as he finally took notice of the man in the Neutral Grounds’ lake. Woojin smiled widely at him and waved, finally distracting “Gyu” enough that he would let go of the human arm and go see the Stray. ‘No Gyu, wait- I swear to god you only listen to Changbin or food!” he sighed in fond exasperation as he facepalmed, shrugging off his jacket. Woojin cast him a curious glance and Jisung mouthed a ‘sorry, long story’.

 

Taking it as his only chance to get free of this unplanned baby-sitting (“C’mon, Guy just wants to go outside, and I can’t because I need to examine those samples. Please, Ji, take him with you just this one time.”), the scientist sat down on the blue grass next to the lake.

 

‘How are you?’ he wondered, noting that the older’s hair were back to black and promising himself to inform Chan of it just to see him daydream. And Jisung realized at that exact moment that more than a week had gone by since he saw any of his Stray friends. Time surely flies.

 

‘I’m good. What are you doing here Jisungie?’ Woojin asked as he dropped the blue Fyr on a tree branch just above him.

 

‘Oh, just studying and wandering. Felix did provide us with a lot of data when he hacked into Changbin’s datapad on his first night on Straya. But we literally never found time to check it before, so…’ he declared, shrugging and speaking quickly as usual when he was excited, but Woojin was already used to that, so he had no trouble understanding Jisung fast Straynian – which had gotten better since last time. ‘Oh! How did the celebrations go by the way?’ the cute human then asked, referring to the whole week they spent celebrating the beginning of a new year and Jae – Jisung had been disappointed that he and the 3racha Unit couldn’t go, being too busy working. But he couldn’t wait to go next year.

 

Woojin leaned his forearms onto the grass and dropped his chin onto them, smiling up at the human in amusement. ‘It was great. We ate a lot, danced, went to the Grand Tree- the usual. But the kids were really funny to watch this year, they were all impressed and full of energy, so we had a really great time – except when Seungmin almost fell from a tree-’

 

‘What?!’

 

‘Yup. I swear, he and Minho play around a bit too much.’ he sighed, but the amused smile on his lips let Jisung know that Woojin had had a great time watching these two idiots. Though, Jisung winced and shivered, the mere thought of falling down one of Straya’s tree sending shivers down his spine.

 

‘But he’s so agile! I mean, I saw him during the Ordeals and he was basically flying when climbing and running! Not talking about the one time we met!’ he exclaimed, vividly remembering how he had fought the attacking scientists.

 

Woojin chuckled and turned around, upper arms resting against the grass as he faced the sky. ‘That is, when he’s not with Minho – Ordeals aside.’ he precised. ‘Put them together and shit happens.’ he snickered, shaking his head with a fond smile.

 

‘I’ll remember that.’ Jisung laughed and looked down at him. ‘You look a bit worn out though…’

 

‘Hmm,’ Woojin hummed. ‘I’m a bit tired, but I can finally rest today.’ he chuckled and glanced up cheekily at him. ‘I would have gladly brought Minho here with me but when I left he was still snoring his ass off – probably dreaming about you.’ he teased, smirking when Jisung blushed and anxiously laughed.

 

‘What are you saying _hyung_ …’ his friend mumbled, rubbing his nape and looking away as he swat his arm. Woojin grinned at the use of ‘hyung’ that had escaped Jisung – he had learned from Jeongin what it meant and tried to make him use it, but it didn’t work. Then, a conversation he overheard between Seungmin and their leader came back into his mind.

 

‘Jisung.’ he called out softly, the human looking down at him with a slight pout. ‘He… offered you to stay here, didn’t he?’

 

Jisung bit his lower lip shyly and looked down, nodding. Woojin smiled at that and pushed up his arms to get out of the lake. Water rippled off his muscles as he sat on the grass, leaning back slightly on his palms as he let the Glow dry him. ‘Do you know why?’

 

Jisung let out a strangled noise and Woojin had his answer.

 

‘So you do know.’ he concluded, nodding to himself with a proud smile.

 

Jisung turned to him quickly, face beet red. ‘It’s not like that hyung!’

 

Woojin laughed out loud, startling Luwen who turned to them with wide eyes. Cooing at his startled beast, Woojin beckoned it forward with his hand, drawing arabesques on its head to calm it down. Luwen was the opposite of Dabby, calm and patient, it hated when he grew noisy.

 

Shushing it, Woojin peered at the human, Gyu coming back onto said man’s shoulder, probably sensing the human’s inner conflict. Fyrs often feel people’s emotions. ‘Then what is it like?’ he asked.

 

‘I- I…’ Jisung stammered and looked down at the holographic water, that was even more bright today due to the glowing Glow. ‘It’s just not like that.’ he grumbled, kicking the water, refraining a pout when he caught Woojin’s reflection giving him an amused smile. Gyu peered curiously at him and Jisung patted its head to reassure him.

 

‘You, humans are so complicated sometimes.’ Woojin chuckled, rolling his eyes.

 

‘We’re not- okay, maybe we are. But he also offered Changbin to stay here, what do you make of that?’ he countered with a smile as he bumped Woojin’s shoulder with his own.

 

‘I make it that he noticed the obvious and monstrous attraction growing between Changbin and my brother, and that he knows what his own heart wants.’ he stated, grinning back at the younger boy and bumping his shoulder back.

 

Jisung groaned at that, flopping onto the grass with a sheepish smile.

 

He couldn’t help but ponder over his hyung’s words as he watched the flight up above. And it reminded him of when he had protected the kid… and Minho had protected them in return. When he thinks back on that, he can’t help but think that he was an idiot, not pulling the trigger because JYP and his teachers’ warnings were running too clearly into his head at the time. But even though he wished he could do it all over again, a part of him was glad he didn’t pull it… because it’s what earned him Minho’s trust and respect. Without that action that scared the life out of him, he wouldn’t be where he was with Minho now.

 

And when he healed the baby Young Wing… he had found the strength to do it all thanks to Minho. Even when his brothers’ voices couldn’t bring him out of his stupor, Minho’s did…

 

His eyes flickered onto a flash of blue – a Young Wing dashing past all the others, seemingly smaller but just as beautiful, extending its beak to catch a pink fruit in a tree, juice flying everywhere but dissipating quickly in the air, and soon the beast had flown away. Its color reminded Jisung of the constant tickle under his neck, the pale blue feather – almost silver with all this light – seating comfortably against his chest, resting next to his dog tag and still smelling of the beach they sat at eleven days ago.

 

‘You’re right…’ he declared after a moment, eyes flickering to where Luwen was happily resting. Woojin raised a brow at him in curiosity and Jisung closed his eyes, his smile turning content. ‘Maybe we’re just too complicated.’

 

Woojin chuckled at that and patted his hair gently, offering him a fond gaze. ‘You’re not on Earth Jisung. There’s no need to be afraid here, at least not of _that_.’

 

Jisung felt his heart miss a beat at these words and a soft hue of pink grazed his cheeks. Life on Earth had been so… lifeless, that to even think love was still possible seemed unreal. And yet…

 

‘I’ll try.’ he declared, butterflies swarming into his stomach at the simple thought of staying here, in the arms of someone.

 

Woojin smiled and retracted his hand, his own eyes falling back onto his reflection, reminding him of his first encounter with a certain human. Back when he first saw Chan, he had been intrigued. Now, he was captivated.

 

‘I know you will.’ he finally whispered, the ‘ _I_ _will_ _to_ _o_ ’ left unsaid. They, as Strays, were never afraid of feelings, but what scared him was humans’ reluctance to love. And, for the first time in his life, Woojin felt a bit afraid of love. But Woojin was known to be brave, and he would not let fear get into the way of his own happiness.

 

Then, he thought back of Mark’s offer. With a mischievous grin, he turned onto his side, facing a yawning Jisung.

 

‘Say,’ he began, startling the boy who had begun to doze off. ‘Would you guys like to come to a wedding-’

 

‘God yes!’ Jisung exclaimed, sitting up with stars in his eyes. ‘I mean, I’ll have to ask my boss first but I’ve never been to a wedding! Are we all invited? Is Minho gonna be here too? Is it in your clan? Wait whose wedding is it?’

 

Woojin watched with a parted mouth as Jisung kept asking questions and bouncing on the spot, not having expected such excitement.

 

‘- and is there- oh, I’m asking too much questions, aren’t I?’ he stopped, smiling sheepishly at the older. ‘Sorry, it’s just that I never thought I would ever go to a wedding in my life.’

 

Woojin sat up and patted his hair fondly. ‘You’re cute, so I’ll allow you to go onto rambles.’ he teased, Jisung swatting his hand away with a ‘yah’. ‘But to answer your questions, yes you are all invited, it’s not in my clan, it’s actually Mark’s brother’s and Yedam’s one’s, and yes, Minho will be there.’ he concluded, with a wink.

 

‘I didn’t ask.’ Jisung blurted out, punching his arm.

 

‘Yes you did- Jae, do you always hit that hard?’ he complained, rubbing his sore bicep.

 

‘Only if I’m feeling like it.’ he grinned, Woojin grumbling something under his breath and hitting him back in the process.

 

‘Ouch- damn, hyung you hit hard.’ he winced, rubbing his shoulder in awe. Well, seeing the older’s muscles there were no doubts about his strength to have, but being the victim of it was another story.

 

‘I like being fair.’ he shrugged, smirk back in place. ‘Say, will-’

 

 

‘Woojin!’

 

 

Woojin turned around, slapping Jisung’s face with the wet droplets of his black bangs in the process, and stared in surprise at the newcomer.

 

‘Chan?’ he called out, smiling at the heaving boy who raised a hand in greeting.

 

‘And that’s my cue to leave.’ Jisung announced, standing up and whistling – a trick he’d learn to do to call Gyu – waving at Woojin and wiggling his eyebrows at his brother when he passed him by, the Fyr climbing down a tree and onto his arm on the way.

 

 

 

Woojin watched Chan catch his breath and pulled his shirt back on. ‘What brings you here?’ he wondered in curiosity.

 

‘I-’ Chan straightened up and smiled at him, blowing a strand of hair away from his forehead. ‘I wanted to see you.’

 

Woojin blinked and stared at him in shock. ‘Oh. You did?’

 

‘Yeah.’ Chan assured, worrying his lower lip. ‘Are you planning on doing something this afternoon?’

 

‘Actually,’ Woojin began, smiling and eyes full of a glint that scared Chan a bit. ‘I do. And you’re coming with me.’

 

 

–

 

 

‘I think I’m going to throw up.’ Chan declared, retching as he clutched his heart.

 

Woojin laughed out loud and offered him a hand. ‘C’mon, get off now or Luwen will get offended.’

 

Chan cast a worried look down at Luwen and accepted the older’s hand, hurrying off the beast. As soon as he step off, Luwen folded its wings under itself and laid down, eyes closing, and Chan finally glanced at the view. ‘Wow, I never thought I’d ever see that.’ he breathed out in awe, the wind blowing into his hair.

 

In front of him stood the Floating Sea. Or Floating Mountains, as they call it on Earth.

 

It was magnificent, rocks levitating in the air, full of creepers and tiny flowers, and in the middle, a condensation of foggy like clouds, probably hiding tons of species he had yet to know of. Chan couldn’t believe he was standing onto one of its rock, in the middle of the sky. When Woojin had asked him to climb onto Luwen he had said no, and how he had regretted agreeing in the end when Luwen took off – boy, he had flown into space, but on a Young Wing? It had scared him to hell. But in the end, he would do it all over again if it meant standing there, in the middle of the sky and in front of this fog of a sea.

 

‘It’s my secret hideout.’ Woojin declared, breaking the silence as he sat down onto the rocks, leaning back onto his hands and dangling his feet in the void.

 

‘Is it? Then why did you bring me here?’ he asked as he shrugged his shoes off.

 

‘Dunno, just felt like it.’ he then turned to him. ‘Be honored, you’re the first I bring here.’

 

Chan smiled cheekily at him as he sat down, bumping their shoulders together and raising an eyebrow. ‘Is that so? Careful, I’m going to think I’m special.’

 

‘Yeah, well don’t let it get to your head. I just wanted to see you scream like a baby on your first flight.’ he teased, Chan gasping in fake hurt.

 

‘You _Yeshihk_.’ he laughed shaking his head, remembering how he had indeed screamed like a baby and clutched onto Woojin for dear life.

 

‘You’re learning fast.’ the boy commented, applauding him. ‘You’ve really improved your Straynian.’

 

‘Well, I was not expecting a compliment while saying that, but thank you I guess.’ he laughed, plopping his chin onto his raised knees. ‘What do you usually do up here? It’s pretty, but there’s not much to do.’

 

‘I like to sleep or just watch the scenery. Sometimes think.’

 

‘And right now?’ Chan asked, eyes flickering onto the Stray before settling back over the foggy clouds.

 

‘Right now?’ he contemplated, eyes trained onto the silhouette of an animal behind the fog. ‘I guess I’ll reveal to you that you can come here without flying.’

 

Chan’s jaw dropped.

 

‘You made me fly on Luwen when I could have _walked_ there?’ he gasped in disbelief, staring at the sleeping Young Wing in betrayal.

 

‘ _Climbed_ there.’ he corrected, pointing to a chain of rocks on their right. ‘But yeah, I did. Told you I wanted to hear you scream like a baby.’ he ended, grinning teasingly at the younger.

 

‘I’m seriously reconsidering our friendship right now Woojin.’

 

‘Oh please, a few more flights and you’ll be a pro, don’t try to make yourself a martyr here.’

 

‘Was that a compliment?’ Chan inquired, quirking a brow with a slight amused smirk.

 

‘Maybe. You’re surprising, I wouldn’t even raise a brow if I was told tomorrow that you mastered Young Wing flying overnight.’

 

‘I hope _that’s_ a compliment.’ Chan said, letting out a breathless laugh.

 

‘It is.’ Woojin assured him with a wink. Chan laughed too and focused back onto the sea, a smile still etched on his features.

 

‘But I am not flying on Luwen ever again.’ he eventually declared.

 

‘And how do you plan on getting down then?’ he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

 

‘I’ll climb down.’

 

‘Oh, sure.’

 

‘I will.’ he assured in a laugh.

 

‘Can’t wait to see you trying.’ he assured in return, thumbs raising in the air.

 

‘Will you believe in me a bit?’ Chan whined, a broad grin on his features and Woojin both burst out laughing, shaking his head.

 

‘Oh fine, I’ll fly, shut it.’

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Felix peered from behind a tree in curiosity at the scientific faculty standing a few meters away. It was impressive.

 

‘C’mon Lix, you can do it.’ he whispered to himself, gulping down the anxiety he felt being in front of this huge settlement, a place where he had only been once or twice as a kid, the place where his mother had spent a good part of her life in. He didn’t remember much of it but from his blurred memories it hadn’t changed much, just renovated.

 

Actually, he hadn’t plan on coming there, but he had stumbled upon Jisung in town, the boy seated amongst the kids at school and silently observing the whole class. He had wondered whether Chan and Changbin were with him but the human had told him they were at the base. So there he was, waiting for his courage to muster up so he could finally go surprise his friend.

 

Gulping down one last time, he finally came out of his hiding spot and walked a head, careful to look straight ahead and make no eye contact. Being self conscious, he had worn shoes, and his feet were screaming so hard to be freed that he began to walk faster, blending perfectly with the crowd of ever-so busy scientist, who couldn’t even bring themselves to care about his whereabouts it would seem.

 

Reaching the front door felt like succeeding on a mission and he breathed in relief, opening it and stepping inside, where he was greeted by a sterile smell and – surprisingly – many green plants and natural light.

 

With a pleasant smile, he made his way to the center of the circular lobby and tried to read the words written in an alphabet he knew was Korean – which he understood only so little – and, thankfully, in an alphabet he knew of – the Latin one. Though he couldn’t speak proper Earthian speech, he could pretty much read it and understand it.

 

‘Where would you be, human boy…’ he muttered under his breath, eyes squinting as he looked at the diverse designations, _Conference rooms, emergency exit, Meeting Rooms, offices 01-12, offices 13-24, Main Office, storage area, laboratories, common areas_ -

 

Laboratories.

 

‘Bingo.’ he smirked, walking toward the stairs, climbing up to the fourth story, where he turned left, entering a long corridor full of blurred glass doors. ‘Well, shit.’ he cursed in English.

 

As he was about to look through one of the glass, someone bumped into him, causing him to pale.

 

‘Oh sorry.’

 

To his utter surprise, the man that had bumped into him not only didn’t look up at him, too focused on whatever was written onto his tablet, and spoke in _English_. Didn’t Chan said that the scientist at JYP speak Korean and Earthian?

 

Casting a quick look down at his lab coat, Felix understood right away why. _B. Smith_ , the man was of English descent. He must have been so focused onto whatever he was reading that he didn’t realize he was speaking his mother tongue instead of the common Earth language.

 

As the man was about to walk away, Felix realized he couldn’t let this chance pass and called out for him.

 

‘Hey, do you know where Changbin is?’ he asked in English, mentally praying for him not to turn around or be alerted by this unknown voice.

 

‘Uh? Oh, probably lab 13- if he is not, then he must be in the bathroom, the man never leaves his lab, I swear to God- fuck, why is there so many grammar errors in this report?’ And with that, the man entered lab 3, with no other words addressed to Felix.

 

Said boy slumped against the wall in relief, dreading the idea of a scientist asking what a Stray was doing there and perhaps throw him out. Shaking his head, he marched in search of lab thirteen, and when he found it, he didn’t wait to crack the door open.

 

The room was mostly silent, safe for the scrapping of a pen against a book and the drumming of latex gloved fingers against vials. It was also really pretty for a lab, white walls ornate with many drawings of things Felix did not know and floor carpeted, big large window filtering natural light straight onto a certain ravenette, who was busy checking… things into vials?

 

Tiptoeing behind the boy, he made sure to be a swift as a feline when walking behind him, staring at the broad shoulders of this man in contemplation and examining the speed at which it raised and fell to the beat of his breathing. It was almost hypnotizing to watch, and Felix would have stared at it all day if he had not gotten so close that he could now almost breath down his nape.

 

Which he did.

 

‘What the-’ Changbin gasped, attempting to spin his chair around but failing midway when delicate hands wrapped around his eyes.

 

This unknown unique scent, he would recognize it anywhere.

 

‘Felix?~’ he singsonged, fingers prying the hands away with a smile as he properly turned around. ‘What are you doing here?’ he exclaimed, standing up to wrap his arms around the younger. Felix melodious laugh echoed into his lab as he reciprocate the hug, head teasingly coming to a rest over the scientist’s one. ‘Stop trying to prove me I’m small, I can see you standing on your toes.’ he grunted, gently shoving the other off him.

 

‘Just admit you’re small and I’ll stop.’ he teased, hands dropping back by his side and causing Changbin to miss the proximity.

 

‘Never.’ he chuckled, gesturing to the seat next to him. Felix sat down and peered curiously at all the vials and sketches in front of him.

 

 

‘What’s all that?’ he wondered, taking a drawing into his hands. It was something weird, like… an infinity sign?

 

‘That,’ Changbin began, snatching back the drawing and putting back in front of him. ‘Is a cell. Well, a drawing of it.’

 

‘Oh, so that’s what you do up here.’ he stated, nodding as he clasped his hands under his thighs.

 

‘Hmm.’ Changbin then looked at him. ‘Did you miss me that much to come all the way here?’ he then asked with a smirk, eyes still focused onto his datapad.

 

 

‘Yes. Terribly.’

 

 

His datapad almost smacked the table. He hurriedly turned to Felix, eyes wide and flustered. ‘Tha-that wasn’t what I expected.’

 

Felix shrugged, a smirk on his lips. ‘You asked, I answered.’

 

‘Oh shut up.’ the scientist laughed, bumping their shoulders, feeling his heart fluttering at the sight of these freckled cheekbones emphasized by his smile. ‘Sorry though.’

 

Felix looked at him curiously. ‘What for?’

 

‘I didn’t know you were coming and I have work.’ he winced, offering him a sorry smile. Felix shook his head and told him it was fine, that he would look around for a bit.

 

As he stood back up, he began to look around. The room was rather large with three lab tables, work surfaces all around two walls, a big white board with a projector, and a resting area. Walking over to the later, he found himself sitting onto a blue couch and staring at a _piano_. He knew of this instrument, his people have one similar.

 

‘Why do you have a piano here?’

 

‘Huh, we like to practice- shit.’ he cursed when he broke his lead. ‘-to practice music to relax after a long day of work.’ he answered, taking another pen, focused on his drawing.

 

‘Do you mind?’ he found himself asking before he could stop himself, Changbin finally raising his head at his words. With a sigh, he took off his gloves and rubbed his sore jaw.

 

‘Sure. Though I don’t think you’ll be able to play it for long. The noise can get unbearable when you don’t know how to play.’ he explained at Felix’s raised eyebrow. The boy nodded and went over the bench, slowly dropping his fingers over the keys and his foot on the pedals. Tentatively, he brought a finger down, a note echoing into the air. Felix let out an awed gasp, eyes round with surprise at the resonance. The sound echoing… he had never heard a noise this loud before. He pushed another key.

 

‘Don’t push another key, the magic will break.’ Changbin assured him with a short breathless laugh, turning back to his work. Felix threw him an amused glance over his shoulder and turned back to the piano, fingers back in position. Taking a deep breath, he pushed three keys at the same time.

 

And that’s when the magic began.

 

Changbin let his pen drop, the object clinking onto the surface of his glass desk and rolling onto the floor as his hand stood motionless mid-air. Slowly, he turned around and stared in astonishment at the moving shoulders and back of the beautiful man back facing him.

 

How…

 

Standing up, Changbin walked toward him as in in a trance. The music was… melancholic and full of love and longing at the same time. It was the kind of music that gets you in the gut everytime you listen to it, that makes you fill a lot. Leaning against the side of the piano, he crossed his arms and glanced down at the boy, the way his eyebrow furrowed in concentration, his eyes focused on the keys, his small perfect nose, his pouty lips almost pursed.

 

It was not just the music that knocked the air out of his lungs.

 

Felix sensed the eyes on him and glanced up at him, a small smile etched on his lips when Changbin’s eyes met his, the expression in them something he couldn’t understand but that sent butterflies down his stomach. Changbin smiled back, and it was like his whole world collapsed, his eyes flickering back onto the piano as he kept playing.

 

Changbin… was like an enigma to him. His feelings for the boy were no secret any longer, but Changbin and what he might feel for him? He just couldn’t figure it out. Changbin could be very expressive when he wanted to, but most of the time he seemed like this unreadable guy, this beautiful creature call human that came from Earth to torment him. If Changbin had been a Stray, Felix would have been sure of the boy’s feelings for him by now – the gestures, the glances, the actions and the words, all of this matches up to what liking someone is like for his people. But the scientist was a human, and humans were so… unreadable, unpredictable, complicated and overthinking. And Felix did not want, under any circumstances, to misread the situation. He might not fear his own feelings and love Changbin, but he feared the ones of the human. He just sincerely hoped that all Changbin was doing and saying was not… just out of friendship.

 

As his fingers hit the last keys, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and lifted his shaky fingers off the piano. When he lifted his head, Changbin was grinning down softly at him.

 

‘That was crazy. Never knew you could play the piano. Where did you learn?’ he asked.

 

‘I never learned, we just have a very similar instrument of our own.’ he explained. Changbin quirked an eyebrow and Felix chuckled. ‘I took a wild bet here, if it didn’t work I told myself it would at least make you suffer.’

 

Changbin gave him a side glare, the amused smile on his lips betraying him. ‘Move over.’ he gestured, sitting next to him. He closed the piano’s cylinder and leaned his elbow onto it, head in hand. He stared at the Stray for a little while longer making him squirm a bit.

 

‘Are you just gonna stare at me like that?’ he chuckled uncomfortably, shifting on the spot and eyes flickering over the man.

 

‘Why not.’ he shrugged, eyes still onto him. See what Felix was saying earlier? An enigma. Was there a book out there focused deciphering human behavior? It would be a great help right now.

 

‘Why indeed.’ he mumbled with an inhale, fingers drumming over the cylinder. Not able to take this anymore, he stood up abruptly and walked to the blue couch, sitting crossed-legs as he kicked his shoes off. ‘Fucking finally.’ he grunted, head hitting the back of the couch.

 

He heard a laugh on his left and lolled his head around, watching Changbin take his lab coat off to reveal a sleeveless black shirt and – most importantly – gorgeous Apollo like muscles. ‘Wanted to get rid of them that much?’ he laughed, nodding to the poor befallen shoes by the coffee table.

 

‘These are inventions straight from hell.’ he complained, wiggling his toes in delight and eyes never leaving Changbin’s upper body.

 

As the boy folded his jacket onto the bench he looked up and flushed. ‘Stop looking at me like that Fe, I’m not some sort of Greek God.’

 

‘I wouldn’t be surprised if you were. Dude you’re ripped.’ he whistled, Changbin shaking his head and sitting down next to him.

 

‘Well, then you haven’t seen Chan. He _is_ ripped.’ he commented, reaching over to grab a small round device.

 

‘And I don’t want to. But I’ll be sure to relay the info to Woojin.’ he glanced at the device. ‘What’s that?’

 

‘You’ve never- oh, let me show you.’ Changbin excitedly said, pushing a button down. And then, as he set the device down the coffee table, a holographic screen appeared, igniting a gasp from the younger.

 

‘Oh my Jae, what’s that?!’ he exclaimed in glee, watching whatever was going on on the screen with awe.

 

‘It’s a TV. Never seen one?’ he wondered, Felix shaking his head quickly. ‘In the past they had screens but now that we figured out how to do holograms, TV became this little thing.’ he singsonged pointing to the little round device on the table.

 

‘Is that true that you can see movies on it?’ Felix wondered in shock, scanning the diverse things onto the large screen with his eyes.

 

‘Yup. You could even watch one if you’d like, lots of them are old movies that are in English.’

 

‘Really?’ Felix beamed, staring at a woman running after a man under the rain.

 

‘Hmm. We have the whole afternoon, do you want to watch one?’

 

Felix turned to him in surprise and his eyes squinted into suspicion. ‘I thought you said you had to work.’

 

‘Well, how can I when you’re being such a distraction.’

 

At that Felix laughed frankly, throwing his head back. ‘Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself excuses Seo Changbin.’

 

Changbin just stared at him with those unreadable eyes again. ‘You have personality.’ he declared with a slight smile. ‘I like that.’

 

‘And you are an enigma.’ Felix finally retorted, head pressed against the backrest and hair falling over his eyes.

 

‘And you hate complicated, don’t you.’ Changbin finished, with a lopsided smile.

 

‘Actually, I kind of like ‘complicated’.’ he smirked, blowing the air away from his face.

 

Changbin laughed and quirked his brows before he questioned, ‘Oh you do? Though, I thought I had stopped being ‘complicated’ a long time ago.’ he stated, a tinge of surprise in his voice.

 

Felix raised a brow at that.

 

‘Trust me, you, humans are way more complicated than you think you are. And you don’t even realize it most of the time.’ he commented, extending a hand absentmindedly to loop a finger into Changbin’s jeans’ hole. ‘But you and the guys are not so bad.’ he admitted after a second.

 

‘N _ot so bad_?’ he quoted in disbelief.

 

‘Hmm.’ he nodded, tracing patterns onto Changbin’s knee. ‘You have changed since your arrival. You’re more daring, you think less. What made you change?’ he wondered, glancing at the screen where a woman and a man were talking under the rain.

 

‘A lot.’ he muttered, eyes trained onto the obvious Stray. With no second thoughts, he reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him in, startling him. Wrapping an arm around the younger and propping his chin onto his head, he extended an arm and swiped the screen to the left, the image changing to a setting menu. Felix on the other hand was so stunned he could not move, a soft hue of red grazing his cheeks and ears. That was really unexpected. Was that Changbin’s answer to not being complicated? Because he _really_ liked those kinds of answer.

 

His heartbeat quickened when the large hand at his hip slightly tightened and warmed his skin. ‘So cub, what should we watch?’

 

‘I- what do- yes.’ Felix stammered, mentally facepalming at his ridiculous answer. Clearing his throat, he allowed himself to relax into the embrace and tried to think of how to form a proper sentence. ‘I want to watch an animation movie.’ he declared, and as much as Changbin wanted to be surprised by the answer he just couldn’t. It was so… Felix. Not that he was complaining.

 

‘Alright, animation that is.’ With that, they both snuggled comfortably and played the movie. Felix, for once, forgot his hammering heart and the butterflies in his stomach in favor of watching the mesmerizing movie.

 

He remained unaware of the pair of eyes watching him instead of the movie the whole hour.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘Why in the world did I never heard of this place before?’ Jeongin exclaimed with a laugh, running into the water of the cave they were currently in. The place Yedam had wanted to show him was beautiful, a high ceiling cave with precious stone hanging down from it, and a beautiful waterfall in its center. There were plants all over the walls, dripping water cause by the mist condensation above the little natural pool of water under the waterfall.

 

 

Not caring to discard his shirt, he just plunged into it. The water was warm, it was so enjoyable onto his freshly healed skin. When he resurfaced, he heard Yedam laugh and smiled.

 

‘Worth the walk wasn’t it?’ he declared as he shrugged off his shirt and jeans to join him, swimming toward the waterfall. Propping an elbow onto the ground by his right, he turned to Jeongin with a bright smile. ‘I was sure you would love it.’

 

‘I would have walked the whole day to see that.’ he confirmed, voice louder now that they were standing next to the loud rustling. ‘How did you even, find it? The entrance is so hard to find!’ he complained, remembering the complicated pathway they took.

 

‘That’s because it’s not the entrance.’

 

‘What?’

 

‘It’s on the other side of the waterfall.’ he winked and ducked underwater to Jeongin astonishment.

 

‘Yedam?’ he called out after a few moments when Yedam didn’t resurface. Worry began to pool into his stomach. The boy didn’t drown did he? Was there some kind of creature underwater that took him away?

 

As he was about to call for him again, an arm extended itself through the waterfall, making him shriek.

 

Yedam.

 

The hand gestured forward and he groaned. ‘You Yeshihk, scaring me like that…’ he grumbled as he took the hand and held his breath. The water hit him like a tidal wave and pushed down his shoulders with a force he had never felt, and the pressure would have made him fall over was it not for the hand tugging forward with strength.

 

He gasped out when he came out of the other side, chest colliding into another one as he lose footing. An arm looped itself around his shoulders automatically and Jeongin looped his own around Yedam’s waist without thinking as he struggled to catch his breath, other hand shaking the water off his eyes. ‘I swear to Jae, something’s wrong with you.’ he mumbled against his shoulder and Yedam laughed, patting his head.

 

‘It was the only way to get you through. The pressure would have been to strong underwater, you’re not used to it.’ he explained and Jeongin raised his head.

 

‘And why are we here-’ he stopped himself midway to stare behind Yedam. ‘Wow..’ he breathed out, casting a confused look and a smile at Yedam. ‘Is this… the Ancient Grounds?’

 

Yedam nodded with a smile and Jeongin let go of him, swimming over the bank. Stepping out of the water he turned on himself, admiring each of the nooks. They were no longer into a cave but outside, on the good side of the waterfall. In front of it were small boulders, leading on both sides to a central larger one, just in the center of the round lake. Then, outside the lake was just a large patch of tall grass surrounding the area, that was still as wild as the tales said it was.

 

‘The tales were true, this area is really bare of flowers, plants, there’s just… grass.’ he whispered, shivering when the wind blew past him and stuck his shirt to his skin.

 

‘Yeah, before the war our people strove to keep it as pure and wild as Jae handed it to them. Something about thanking Jae for giving them his blessings. Rumor has it that at one point it was filled with luxurious flowers and plants.’ Yedam explained as he whistled and stepped out of the water.

 

‘Tales never said that.’ Jeongin commented with amusement as he shrugged off his wet shirt.

 

‘That’s because the people retelling them were not here when it happened. But CL keeps talking about how her grandma had witnessed it with her own eyes and how she wishes to see it too now.’ he chuckled, shaking his head in remembrance.

 

‘Oh. Do you think it will ever grow back?’ Jeongin wondered as he untied his fox fur from his jeans and looked around, not having any problems in picturing it. It would be regal.

 

‘I don’t know. Back then, weddings took place often but now that almost none do… maybe the nature is just waiting for us to come back here.’ he shrugged, sitting down onto the grass and waving his Pali over.

 

‘Understandingly. But I want to believe it will come back.’

 

Yedam quirked a brow and hummed for him to go on.

 

‘I mean okay, true, we don’t come here anymore. But that’s because we were all too young to marry for a while! So, who knows? Maybe the oldest of us will want to marry more in the years to come and the nature will grow back to what it once was?’ Jeongin suggested hopefully as he took a seat and shimmied his way out of his wet jeans.

 

‘Hmm, you’re right. And maybe this place will be grandiose again sooner than expected.’ Yedam grinned as he took two robes out of the rucksack.

 

Jeongin glanced up with a quirked eyebrow. ‘You mean your brother’s wedding?’ he questioned, laying out his clothes so that they would dry under the Glow.

 

‘Where else did you expect their wedding to take place?’ Yedam laughed, handing him a robe.

 

‘I don’t know.’ Jeongin laughed, sliding an arm into it. ‘You really did think everything through.’

 

‘I was desperate.’ Yedam admitted, chuckling as he tied his robes.

 

Jeongin snorted and playfully punched his chest. ‘I hope your plan was not to bring me there to propose?’ he joked, and Yedam shook his head with a wink.

 

‘I wouldn’t dare. Not before having earned all my one hundreds points.’ he chuckled, laying his back against his seated Pali for support. Jeongin laughed frankly at that, and Yedam noted that it made him look like a fox. Jeongin leaned against the bark of the tree, shading his skin from the Sun and closed his eyes.

 

He heaved a sigh and crossed his arms, thinking back on how Yedam had no idea of all he was thinking of him. ‘You know how we talked about honesty? I don’t think I can go on without admitting it.’

 

Yedam quirked a brow and grinned anxiously. ‘You’re very scary when you say stuffs like that.’ he admitted, rubbing his nape.

 

Jeongin blushed and put a hand over his face. ‘It’s nothing scary! If anything I’m embarrassed by what I’m about to say. Promise you won’t laugh.’ he begged.

 

‘Go on.’ Yedam nodded, sitting up.

 

‘I… for a long time I admired you.’ There, he said it. A weight lifted itself off his chest, and he suddenly felt like he could go on with their weird friendship more easily.

 

Yedam blinked.

 

‘Oh my Jae.’ he chuckled, grinning brightly and covering his face with his hands.

 

‘You promised you wouldn’t laugh!’ Jeongin shrieked, throwing him his wet jeans in the face. Yedam yelped and threw it off his face, still laughing his ass off and cheeks still flushed.

 

‘So-sorry, sorry.’ he apologized, throwing his hands in the air. Jeongin grunted and began to regret saying it out loud. He almost forgot for an instant that Yedam was so blunt behind his shy and composed behavior.

 

‘In that case,’ Yedam began, laughter dying down but cheeks still pink. ‘Can I tell you something too?’

 

‘Go ahead.’ Jeongin answered warily, still a bit cautious and bitter.

 

‘I wanted to know you too. Really, really bad.’ he admitted shyly, grin sheepish and cheekbones red.

 

Jeongin blinked.

 

‘For real?’ he blurted out, mouth agape. Surely that was a joke? Yedam was just mocking him, right?

 

But the boy was looking down at the ground, nodding shyly. _Shyly_.

 

‘Hmm. I guess that makes us even?’ he offered, looking up.

 

Fuck.

 

‘I guess so.’ Jeongin smiled, biting his cheeks, the rays of Glow cast behind him making him look younger than the teenager he was. Yedam smiled back and reclined against his Pali, closing his eyes, and Jeongin decided to do the same against the bark of the tree, exposing his bruised chest through the opening of the robes.

 

‘Does it still hurt?’

 

Jeongin peeled an eye open and followed Yedam’s eyesight. ‘No, not really. What hurt the most was my lower back and my arm.’ He rolled up his sleeves and showed the nasty bruise on his arm, which made Yedam grimaced. ‘But it doesn’t hurt anymore, the healer was amazing. ‘

 

‘This Ordeal is way too violent.’ Yedam declared, spreading his arms out onto Chittaprr.

 

‘Nah. It’s great, allow us to externalize a bit for one evening.’ he grinned wolfishly, and Yedam was more reminded of Jeongin strength and how devastating he had been on the field. ‘Say, why were you here? I don’t recall you getting hurt.’ he frown, confusion etched on his face as he scanned Yedam for injury.

 

‘My scar.’ he explained, gesturing to the three claw marks on his shoulder. ‘Mark told me his healer has really great ointment, so he offered me to tag along.’

 

‘I thought it was healed.’

 

‘It is, has been since I was a kid actually. But it still needs proper care.’

 

Jeongin hummed and played with the grass for a moment before he dared asking, ‘How did you get it?’

 

Yedam threw him a smirk. ‘You heard the story, didn’t you?’

 

‘So it’s true?’ he exclaimed in bewilderment, excitement pooling into his stomach.

 

‘People like to embellish stories.’ he laughed, shaking his head. ‘I didn’t get this scar when I was 10- how ridiculous is that? A kid against a giant _panther_?’ he rolled his eyes and muttered a ‘people’ under his breath. ‘But CL said that it would create stories to talk about for a while, make people forget about stuffs. So we kept the story going.’

 

‘So you never fought a panther?’ Jeongin moaned dejectedly, leaning back onto his hands.

 

‘I never said I didn’t.’ he smirked and Jeongin propelled himself forward at the speed of the light.

 

‘So you did!’ he grinned jabbing Yedam’s chest, who nodded and reached over to ruffle his hair. ‘Ah, stop it.’ he whined, flicking his damp hair back.

 

‘Sorry, I forgot you’re not tactile. But yeah, I did. When I was fifteen.’ he laughed.

 

‘But that’s so recent, and you already had a scratch…’ he muttered in confusion.

 

‘Okay, let me give you the whole story.’ he conceded, crossing his arms over his chest. ‘So, few know it but I got this scar when I was playing with my panther, Swan, as a kid- let me finish, I’ll tell you how I got him. Remember how humans brought some animals from Earth here? Panthers were among the lot, and Swan was a baby at the time. Babies are wild, I was a child, and what was bound to happen happened: One day I was playing with Swan and my brother, and I stepped on his paw, so he scratched me.’

 

Jeongin blinked once and burst out laughing.

 

‘Oh my Jae, I can’t believe it- it breaks the myth, let me tell you.’

 

Yedam sulked and hit his shoulder. Hard. ‘Hey, I did fight with him a few years ago!’ he complained, wincing when he recalled the event.

 

‘What happened?’ Jeongin wondered, laughter still on the tip of his tongue.

 

‘I think you figured it out but I adopted Swan, I grew fond of him.’

 

Jeongin silently gasped. So that time, when he heard a panther roar from his room… it was Swan?

 

Yedam went on, ‘But because I’m afraid some humans would want to take him away from me, I keep it a secret from the other clans.’

 

‘So you trust me?’ Jeongin teased, wiggling his eyebrows and Yedam rolled his eyes.

 

‘Wouldn’t have brought you here otherwise. So, yeah, but one day someone tried to take him away from me.’

 

Jeongin’s eyes dimmed at that, smile disappearing from his face.

 

‘I have no idea who it was or what he wanted, but he was stupid to think he would success. Swan is a wild and strong beast.’ he smirked proudly. ‘And he wouldn’t ever give up without a fight. All I remember is trying to stop Swan from killing the man on the spot. Sadly, the bastard got away while I was stopping my baby.’

 

Jeongin gulped and looked down a mere second, having no doubts on who the bastard was. He would need to talk to Minho.

 

‘Yeah, so that’s the story. Less impressive when it’s told like that, huh?’ Yedam chuckled, rubbing his sweating nape sheepishly.

 

‘Remind me to never get close to Swan.’ Jeongin laughed nervously.

 

‘I’ll remember to introduce him to you next time.’ he winked, ducking when Jeongin made to flick him and going to hug his waist instead.

 

Jeongin whined and trashed around, trying to free himself while trying not to die internally and control his blush. And let me tell you, Jeongin has never been good at multitasking.

 

Yedam, seeing the struggle he had to free himself, enjoyed the moment and cuddled the older boy, head snuggled into his neck as he chuckled silently.

 

Jeongin, realizing how doomed he was, finally relaxed and relented, wrapping his arms around the younger. ‘We’re gonna get sweaty.’ he complained, a pout on his lips.

 

‘We’ll get sweaty anyway with this weather.’ Yedam shrugged and Jeongin pouted harder, chin slumping onto his broad shoulder.

 

Jeongin had been thinking about something for the whole week now, actually, he had been thinking of it since that moment on the beach. But was now a good time to do it? As he was about to speak, Yedam beat him to it, ‘Jeongin. The Glow is setting, we should get going.’

 

Oddly, Jeongin was the one who protested, shaking his head into his neck. Realizing his own actions, he blushed and internally wailed.

 

‘Oh, hum.’ Yedam stuttered, blushing at the totally unexpected reaction, all his confidence dying in his throat. But unknown to the older boy his action comforted Yedam in saying what he was about to say. ‘You know how I always leave you with strong impressions? Well, I think today I’ll give you answers.’

 

Jeongin perked up at that.

 

‘The reason why Palis would allow certain people on and why my Pali allowed you on is…’ he gulped and bit his lower lip, blushing all the way up to the tips of his ears. ‘because you mean a lot to me.’

 

Jeongin let out a gasp and raised his head slowly. ‘As in… more than a friend?’ he uttered, fingers frozen over Yedam’s shoulder blades in anticipation.

 

Yedam gulped and decided to go for it. He turned his head sideways and dropped a kiss on cheek. ‘Is that enough of an answer?’ he whispered, hazed gaze set onto the older boy.

 

Jeongin stood frozen, not daring to turn his head sideways, in fear that he would just melt into the other’s embrace and that his heart would explode. So he dumbly nodded, one hand letting of Yedam’s shoulder to touch his cheek. It was burning. The horror.

 

A shaky hand grabbed his trembling one, pulling his fingers away from his cheek and holding them tight. ‘Would you… do you think you could give me a chance?’ the way the younger’s words came out of his mouth, still straightforward but freed of their usual bravado and nervous, just as nervous as he was, oddly reassured him. At least Yedam was feeling as nervous as he was. ‘The way you acted today gave me a reason to hope that maybe this could work out. Can you… no, can _we_ give us a chance?’

 

Apparently, Jeongin took too long to answer because of his inner turmoil and poor brain frying, because Yedam lowered his head and began to remove his hands from him.

 

What, what? No, no, no, no.

 

Jeongin brain went on autopilot.

 

He snatched the arms back around him, reached around him to grab his pants, snatched the fox fur off of it and tied it around his right bicep.

 

‘What are you-’ Yedam stopped himself as he stared at the fur around his arm, eyes wide. He raised his head in a hurry but Jeongin had already buried his head into his neck.

 

‘Just- just keep it okay?’ he mumbled, face as red as burning embers.

 

Yedam just stared at him – well, his nape – in bewilderment. ‘Are you serious? You’re really giving us a chance?!’

 

‘Ah, ah, ah my earbuds Bang Yedam.’ he complained, leaning back slightly, too shy to meet Yedam’s eyes. But when the boy lowered his head to the right to meet his face, Jeongin relented and shyly glanced up. ‘Do this look like a joke to you?’ he mumbled, looking away barely one second after. But when Yedam beamed at him and offered him a bright blinding grin, Jeongin shrieked and stood up.

 

‘Ah, would you look at the time! Time to go home!’ he stated falsely merry, grabbing his jeans and shirt from the ground, not forgetting to dig into the rucksack to grab his jar of paint and, without waiting, dashed the other way around.

 

Yedam stared at him in shock and burst out laughing, waving at his retreating back. ‘Make sure not to get lost foxie!’

 

Jeongin spread his arms around himself and declared, ‘I was born there Bang Yedam!’

 

Yedam laughed and untied the fur from his arm, staring down at it. ‘See you at the wedding.’ he whispered, clutching the soft material in his hands with a warm smile.

 

 

Jeongin bit his lips and starred at the retreating Glow as he walked home. His fingertips brushed against his cheeks and he bit back a smile. ‘See you at the wedding Yedamie.’ he muttered, hurrying home to find Hyunjin.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Jisung stiffened a yawn as a kid shown him a drawing of a flower he did, and pointed his thumbs up with a bright smile, telling him how great it was, leaving the kid shocked because-

 

‘Teacher, Jisung speaks our language!’ he screamed, pointing at him excitedly and Jisung sighed fondly, ruffling his hair.

 

‘You learned?’ The woman asked him, casting him an amused look and crouching down next to another kid.

 

‘Hmm. You really think I would stay the whole afternoon if I couldn’t?’ he chuckled, the woman offering him a vibrant laugh in answer.

 

‘You’re so curious, I thought that was why.’ she explained, helping the kid draw. ‘Well, I mean, I knew you understood some words, but not that well. You’re really good.’ she praised, offering him a bright smile.

 

‘That’s because I have the best teacher.’ he smiled, looking down at the ground and shifting on his spot on a rock.

 

‘Who is it?’ the kid by his side asked, eyes shinning in glee.

 

Jisung reached down and pocked his cheek. ‘You’re leader.’

 

The kid gasped and put his hands in front of his mouth, a bright smile seeping through, and even the teacher stopped drawing to look at him with amusement.

 

‘Minho taught you?! Then you must be someone super kind and great!’ the kid beamed, jumping on the spot excitedly and throwing his arms around him. Jisung sputtered in surprise but put his arms around him with a short laugh.

 

‘I guess so~’ he answered with a laugh, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly at the giggling kid.

 

But as soon as he looked up, his eyes met beautiful hazelnut ones.

 

‘Minho…’ he breathed out, the man smiling at him and leaning off the tree to walk toward them. The teacher hurriedly stood up and offered Minho a bow and bright grin, casting a teasing side glance at Jisung.

 

The kid let go of Jisung and clumsily bowed at Minho who chuckled fondly and ruffled his hair, before he looked back up at Jisung.

 

‘Hi.’ he said, opening his arms wide. Jisung chuckled at him and stepped forward, closing his arms around him with a bright grin.

 

‘Hi.’ he said back, peering curiously at the children when they gasped and muttered incomprehensible stuffs. ‘I think you scare them.’ he whispered with amusement, Minho leaning back and looking around.

 

‘Nah, they’re just shocked.’ he smirked, rubbing his sore muscles. Jisung raised a brow but did not bother to ask why, instead focusing on the frown on Minho’s face.

 

‘Are you tired?’

 

‘Hmm? Ah, just a bit. I wanted to sleep in this morning but I had stuffs to do.’ he smiled, then he saw the way the kids were looking at Jisung with stars in their eyes. ‘You would make a good leader you know? They all love you. Interested in replacing me from time to time?’ he joked.

 

Jisung shook his head immediately. ‘God no. I’m way too lazy for that. Sleep is precious Minho, you should know that.’ he smirked giving him a look.

 

‘My bad.’ he laughed, throwing his hands in the air as the teacher ushered the kids home, the Glow lowering into the sky. ‘Shall I walk you home?’

 

Jisung let out a strangled noise as he picked up his bag and looked up with a slight flush over his cheeks. ‘S-suddenly?’

 

‘Nah. I was walking by and saw you, so I thought it would be nice to spend a little of time together.’

 

Jisung offered him an amused glare as he stood up. ‘Look at you being a gentleman.’

 

Minho scoffed and led the way. ‘Like you never knew.’

 

Jisung caught up and punched his arm. ‘I was being nice, at least thank me.’

 

Minho chuckled and did the unthinkable: he lowered himself a bit and kissed his temple. ‘Thank you Jisungie.’

 

Jisung froze on the spot and looked in front of him in shock. ‘Did you just k-kiss me?’

 

‘Yup. On the temple-’ he stopped himself and looked at him with amusement. ‘Why, are you flustered?’ he giggled, that annoying giggle that drove Jisung crazy.

 

‘You.’ he glared, cheeks aflame. ‘You better run.’

 

Minho’s eyes widened and as soon as Jisung took off to tackle him he ran, leading him god knows where into this jungle but Jisung couldn’t care less.

 

‘You can’t just do that without warning Lee Minho!’ he yelled, ducking under a tree branch, making said man laugh. And god, was his laugh contagious. Jisung soon found himself laughing too as chased him, the reason why he did so long forgotten in favor of just trying to catch up with this hella fast runner. Soon, they exited the jungle and Minho came to a stop, Jisung collapsing against him.

 

‘Okay, okay, you win, next time I’ll warn you;’ he conceded with such a condescending smirk that Jisung still found the strength to punch him trough all of his heavy breathing.

 

‘You bastard.’ he huffed, pushing against his torso to stand up properly – and enjoying the merch on the way. And as he looked around, he was stunned to find out that they were in front of his flat. He looked at Minho with a slight smirk, and punched his chest. ‘You _smooth_ bastard.’ he corrected, Minho grinning down at him in pride.

 

‘Good night Jisungie.’ he finally nodded, walking past the younger with a warm smile. But as soon as he began walking, a hand pulled him back, warm lips dropping a peck on his cheek.

 

‘Good night, Minho.’

 

The sound of the flat door shutting behind him was what put him out of his trance, and he let out an astonished laugh.

 

‘And I’m the smooth bastard.’ he chuckled, shaking his head as he walked back into the jungle, eager to see Jisung again in a few days for the wedding.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

‘Here you are.’

 

 

Seungmin jumped on his spot at the foot of the Grand Tree. He had left Hyunjin’s house after waking up from their nap to think and reflect on his feelings. And it had been so peaceful, just a few Palis strolling by or Fyrs stopping by, so he had not expected the sudden noise. He turned around, shinny eyes staring at the newcomer in surprise.

 

‘Hyunjin-ah.’ he greeted, smiling fondly at his friend, his heart fluttering. The man smiled back and lowered himself next to him.

 

‘I searched for you everywhere. When I woke up, you weren’t here anymore.’ he said, pouting slightly.

 

‘Ah, I woke up a few hours ago but I couldn’t find it in myself to disturb you.’ he explained, rubbing his left arm anxiously. He picked at a flower amongst the tall grass and glanced up at him, the man looking ethereal in the night, the tiny shiny dots on his bare arms and beautiful shiny eyes making look like a deity. Seungmin was so mesmerized. And in love.

 

‘You should have woke me up;’ Hyunjin commented, drumming his fingers on the earth.

 

‘You needed to rest.’

 

‘You don’t need to pamper me, Seung…’ he groaned, eyes rolling.

 

‘I just take care of you because you don’t.’ he chastised, rolling his eyes too.

 

‘I’m not a kid.’ Hyunjin mumbled, dejectedly.

 

‘Trust me, in my eyes you are everything but that.’ he confessed, gasping with wide eyes and quickly changing the subject when he realized what he said. And that’s when something shifted in the taller’s eyes. ‘How did you know to find me here?’ he tried, hoping to make the other forget what he just admitted.

 

But the intensity in Hyunjin’s eyes was still there, and Seungmin’s smile almost faltered, not comprehending it.

 

‘I just knew.’ he declared, voice set as he shifted closer, hand clasping the trembling one of Seungmin.

 

‘Hyunjin-’

 

 

‘I like you.’

 

 

The wind blew harder in the air, carrying one stray tear away from Seungmin’s shocked eyes.

 

Hyunjin clasped his hand tighter and looked at him with determination, thumb brushing away a second tear. ‘And I want you to be my One.’

 

That was all it took for Seungmin to lean in and capture Hyunjin’s lips between his own, hands coming up to frame his face as he let out a shaky breath. And Hyunjin took it as his cue to loop an arm around his waist as he answered the kiss, his other hand too busy caging the one on his face.

 

And all Seungmin could think of was how much he loved him and ‘ _fucking finally_ ’.

 

Hyunjin smiled against his lips and captured his lips once more, arms tightening around him, and Seungmin felt his heart beat faster. Jae, he was so happy. How stupid had they been to wait this long.

 

But as he was about to lean back, he heard it – the mutters filling the air, swooshing past them for mere seconds, almost inaudible but unmistakable. And it was like a jolt of electricity swam through their connected hands and Seungmin pulled back in shock. ‘Did you feel that?’ he gasped, looking at their joined hands.

 

‘You bet I did.’ he whispered, darkened eyes still focused on Seungmin’s every features. ‘Say it.’

 

‘Say what?’ he smiled, Hyunjin pressing their foreheads together.

 

‘That you like me.’ he demanded, his nose brushing against Seungmin’s one tenderly as he breathed out the words. ‘That you want me to be your One.’

 

Seungmin just smiled and pressed their lips together, eyes fluttering close. ‘I love you. Jae, you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.’ he whispered against his lips, palm pressing against his torso, where Hyunjin’s heart was. ‘Was that enough of an answer?’

 

Hyunjin grinned.

 

‘More than enough.’

 

With that, he pressed their lips back together, the leafs of the Grand Tree dancing above them to the rhythm of a universal melody, the one of love and joy.

 

 

– – – – –

 

 

Felix yawned against Changbin’s arm that he held hostage- sorry, _cuddled_ as the boy walked him back home.

 

‘I’m sorry I fell asleep like that. I didn’t even felt myself falling.’ he apologized again, eyes barely staying open.

 

‘Don’t. I didn’t wake you up for a reason, you looked so exhausted.’ he chuckled, reaching over to patted his head. ‘I thought you had a few days to rest?’

 

‘Yeah, that was until Minho woke us up early to try on outfits for the wedding.’ he grumbled, sending mental punches to the imaginary Minho in his head.

 

Changbin laughed and shook his head. The boy would be so doomed if he were a scientist having to wake up at 5 and sleep at 11. ‘We’re here.’ he announced, nodding at the tree house, slightly lit up outside by the light of purple and yellow Lubias.

 

Felix looked up and whined. ‘Can’t you carry me upstairs?’

 

Changbin snorted and freed his arm, patting his shoulder. ‘Yeah, no, I’m too old for that.’

 

Felix gave him an unimpressed look. ‘You,’ he began, gesturing to his ripped self. ‘A grandpa? Yeah, I don’t think so sir. You’re like-’ _my living dream_. ‘a strong healthy man.’ he finished lamely.

 

‘Yeah, well, the strong healthy man needs to take care of his back and go home before mama Chan turns the whole jungle over.’ he commented, shuddering at the mere thought.

 

Felix was about to protest when he caught two figures walking toward his home, hand in hand.

 

‘Oh… my Jae.’ he gaped, mouth falling open when he recognized the two Yeshihks. Changbin followed his line of sight and let out a strangled noise.

 

‘Is this Hyunjin and Seungmin- why are they kissing- Oh my god!’ Changbin screamed in a whisper, staring at a stunned Felix in excitement. ‘Are they togeth-’

 

‘I need to go.’ Felix declared with a broad grin. ‘See you at the wedding Changbinie!’ he chuckled, quickly turning around to kiss his cheek before climbing the stairs to the house at the speed of the light, door slamming behind him.

 

Changbin stood there, stunned.

 

‘Oh my god, I’m so whipped.’ he declared to no one, mechanically turning around to walk back home, hands fawning his burning cheeks but doing nothing to refrain his broad grin. He couldn’t wait for the wedding day.

 

 

Later on, when he was back into his lab to finish off what he had left, he stared at the piano with a fond look in his eyes and, for once, neither Jisung nor Chan told him anything, both too busy sorting their hearts and thoughts out.

 

That night, as Straya’s own moon stared down at them, each and everyone of them went to sleep feeling content.

 

 

They couldn’t wait for the wedding day. They couldn’t wait to see _them_ again.

 

 

 

_**~~~~~~ > To be continued.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taadaa~ Did you guys like it? For once I think I know the answer aha.
> 
> I bet you didn't expect the confessions to come so soon aha, but I felt like it was time & what better way to write them than write them for this very special occasion?
> 
> So, coming up next: -Wedding  
> \- More troubles (oopsie~)  
> -Jeongdam  
> -Minsung  
> -Changlix  
> \- More revelations~  
> \- And probably a lot more...
> 
> I'll also take a moment to just say: THANK YOU. It's been an amazing year with you guys, I am so happy that you walked this journey with me so far and that Straya 801 gained so much recognition and love.  
> When I look back to when I began this fanfic, I never expected it to gain so much attention or for as many people to like it, and I can't begin to tell you how much it means to me, and how you made this fanfic one of the best thing that had ever happened in my life. I'm very glad also for the two amazing stories this work inspired (you can check it out in the links just below) & I thank you guys for it is an honor. Also, thank you for all the amazing fanarts you guys have made for me, they are all beautiful and I'm honored to even have them. I'll try to think of a way to show them to all of the readers, but you know me, I'm a noob with social medias so I'll try to think of something soon.  
> Anyway, all of that to just say a massive thank you to all and each single one of you, silent readers, people leaving kuddos, people voting, subscribing, bookmarking, adding my story to their libraires and recommanding it. I love you. And once more, happy one year aniversary <3
> 
> As always, if you liked it comment, leave kuddos, bookmark or do nothing, from the moment it makes you happy, it makes me happy.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope we'll walk a long way together and that you'll be proud of me & this book when it comes to an end.  
> Lots of Love -- Orange.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> I hope you'll enjoy this story. I'm not done writting it but I guess it'll count around 10 to 15 chapters. So I hope you'll stay all the way until the end~  
> The plot will revolve around 3RACHA getting to know the other Stray Kids (who are from a species called Stray), and eventually fall in love with them. Yeah, I know nothing very original so far BUT it'll take place on another planet woohoo!!! So as you guessed it, there will be a language barrier at first, a lot of skinship (because Strays are like that), and a lot of *dramatic drum rolls*.... staring and pining!  
> While it may seems as if there'll be a major scientifical plot, there is none. This was just meant as a context for my story and it'll definitly play a part in it, but that's not around what it'll revolve. This story will focus a lot more on the beauty that lies around us, and the beauty we can find in someone/something, even if they are somewhat different from ourselves. And most importantly: how the boys will learn to love it.  
> That's why there will be some tiny differences in terms of physical features concerning Strays, which you'll learn along the way... But here is one: They have some white shiny spots on their skins, that glow faintly in the dark but can barely be seen under light. These could be compared to human's moles but they are slightly bigger than actual moles.  
> To conclude, I will just say that this story is mainly focused on romance and friendship (there will be no love-triangles sorry, I hate those). However, do expect a major plot twist towards the end. But don't worry, this story will have a happy ending. So, that's it for now~ Hope you'll enjoy it~
> 
> Lots of love, Orange.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stray Kids-The last 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300604) by [CK_4267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK_4267/pseuds/CK_4267)
  * [Remember me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726644) by [Mimicchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimicchi/pseuds/Mimicchi)




End file.
